


All My Colours

by IceQueenRia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Guidance Counselor Liam, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Nappies(diapers) for little Niall, Panties, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Safewords, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Sub Zayn, little Niall, mentions of family death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 237,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: Green… yellow… red. Red! RED!!!Some people were born Dominant and others submissive. Sixteen year old Louis Tomlinson was a submissive and was proud to be so… until he was forced to his knees for the first time. The man before him was every subs nightmare, an abusive Dom, the kind who didn’t believe in the colour ‘red’ unless it was in the form of blood.There were others, but Louis was the ‘favourite’ and he was the one the Dom liked to ‘play with’ the most. In fact, when the rescue team arrived, Louis was the one currently providing ‘service’ to the Dom.OrLouis, Zayn and Niall are abused subs. Liam Payne is their devoted new Guidance Counsellor who just wants to make Niall smile and hear Zayn speak. As for Louis, he knows his guidance won’t be enough to help the boy heal. No, Louis Tomlinson needs something very special and very specific. He needs Harry Styles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Dom/sub fic.
> 
> There will be mentions of past abuse and technically Louis, Zayn and Niall were all raped but there won't be too many details on that. 
> 
> The focus of the story won't be on the past abuse, but more the 'healing/moving on' process.
> 
> It will eventually be Louis/Harry and Liam/Zayn/Niall.
> 
> I've added what tags I could think but if anybody can think of more I should put on let me know.
> 
> I'll try and warn for anything along the way if I think it's warranted. 
> 
> So for this chapter, I guess the warning would be MENTIONS OF RAPE/ABUSE
> 
> Also, Niall is 14, Zayn and Louis are 16 (Harry and Liam would be in their early-mid 20s)

All My Colours

Summary:

Green… yellow… red. Red! RED!!!

Some people were born Dominant and others submissive. Sixteen year old Louis Tomlinson was a submissive and was proud to be so… until he was forced to his knees for the first time. The man before him was every subs nightmare, an abusive Dom, the kind who didn’t believe in the colour ‘red’ unless it was in the form of blood. 

There were other subs in the house. There was sweet little Niall who had a mindset too young to truly understand anything that was happening, only knowing that he didn’t like the mean man and wanted to go home. Any time he could, Louis would soothe the little with softly sung lullaby’s and fairytale stories and cuddle with him as he slept. Then there was the ever silent Zayn who looked dead behind the eyes and so underfed his ribs were visible under his bruised skin. The boy never spoke a word; never screamed, never shed a tear or even released a single whimper. Louis didn’t know if Zayn just refused to speak or if he couldn’t remember how.

There were girls too. Louis never saw them but he’d hear their screams and cries as they begged the colour ‘red’.

But Louis was the ‘favourite’ and he was the one the Dom liked to ‘play with’ the most. In fact, when the rescue team arrived, Louis was the one currently providing ‘service’ to the Dom. 

Now Louis, Zayn and Niall are in a special place for ‘special’ subs. ‘Special’ of course simply meaning ‘abused’. Louis thinks it may even mean ‘unwanted’ but he won’t let sweet little Niall know that. He’ll just tell the adorable blonde another happy story while Zayn sits quietly beside them. 

Enter new Guidance Counsellor Mr. Payne. The man has kind eyes and a calming presence. Niall takes a shine to him immediately and sometimes Zayn opens his mouth as though he might actually say something. Then one day, he’s having a session with Louis and tells him he’d like to introduce him to his good friend Harry Styles. Louis couldn’t be any less interested at the prospect of meeting another Dom. But he agrees to meet Harry Styles anyway.

Or:

Louis, Zayn and Niall are abused subs. Liam Payne is their devoted new Guidance Counsellor who just wants to make Niall smile and hear Zayn speak. As for Louis, he knows his guidance won’t be enough to help the boy heal. No, Louis Tomlinson needs something very special and very specific. He needs Harry Styles.

XXX

Chapter 1

He pulled a sleepy Niall onto his lap and gently rocked him back and forth, uncaring of the pain shooting up his right arm. He was sure it must be broken or sprained. It was definitely swollen and it throbbed with every move he made but pain was something Louis Tomlinson had become far too familiar with. 

“Lou-Lou,” Niall whined as he clung tight to Louis’ baggy black t-shirt. “Wanna go. No like it here. Here bad. Me no like it, Lou-Lou.”

“I know, sweetie, I know,” Louis sighed as he brushed the boy’s blonde hair fondly. “How about I tell you a story?” he suggested and Niall nodded eagerly. “There was a nice place,” Louis narrated. “Somewhere far away from here. A beautiful place called…”

He improvised a story of a good place filled with good and loving people, somewhere safe. It wasn’t real. None of the stories Louis told were real. But they comforted the boy in his arms and that was all that mattered. He pressed a kiss to Niall’s forehead once he had fallen asleep and looked over to Zayn.

“You should eat something, mate,” Louis told him only to receive Zayn’s empty stare in response. “Right,” Louis nodded. “Good talking to ya,” he joked and Zayn just rolled his eyes and gave him the finger. It was difficult to tell given that Zayn never actually spoke, but Louis had come to interpret Zayn flipping him the finger as a sign of affection. “Hmm,” he mused looking down at Niall. “I think he needs a change. Can you grab me his stuff?”

Carefully, Louis set Niall’s sleeping form down on the floor of the room. He deftly pulled down Niall’s loose pants and removed the soiled nappy. As requested, Zayn handed him a fresh nappy and the little pot of cream that was fast running out. Louis had asked for more and received ten strikes with the belt for daring to do so.

“Poor little guy,” Louis tutted seeing the dried blood around Niall’s hole. The little had been used for the Dom’s pleasure first thing that morning. He pulled his baggy t-shirt off over his head and used it to clean up Niall’s rear as best as he could. “Ssh, ssh, it’s ok sweetie,” he soothed as Niall whimpered and started to sob as he woke up. “Don’t worry. It’s just Lou-Lou and Zaynie, love. We aren’t gonna hurt you. You’re safe with us.”

“Wanna go home,” Niall sobbed bringing his thumb to his mouth and kicking his legs out.

“I know, babes, we all do,” Louis said as he secured Niall in a fresh nappy. “We’ll be out of here soon, baby, I promise.” He pulled Niall into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly. Looking at Zayn, he could tell from the expression on the boy’s face exactly what he was thinking, liar. And truthfully, Louis thought Zayn’s accusation was probably correct. It was a lie. They weren’t going home anytime soon. They were stuck in this hell-hole with a monster of a Dom forever. “You’re ok, Niallar, everything’s going to be ok,” Louis continued to lie. “Zayn, come on,” he held an arm out beckoning Zayn to join their embrace. Quietly, Zayn crawled over and Niall instantly turned his head to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Love you Zaynie,” Niall told him.

Zayn didn’t reply verbally. He just pressed a kiss to Niall’s cheek to show the boy he cared. He placed a kiss to Louis’ cheek too and the three teenagers held one another until the door was pulled open and the Dom stepped inside. 

Immediately, Niall began to cry and Louis and Zayn both wrapped their arms around him protectively. Zayn kept his eyes down on the floor while Louis glared up at the Dom. As usual, Louis received a hard smack across the face for daring to make eye-contact. Then the Dom pulled a pink pair of panties from his pocket. He stroked the material across Louis’ face, right where he’s been slapped, before throwing the panties at Zayn. Wordlessly, Zayn pushed himself to his feet and let his ill-fitting faded jeans pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them before slipping on the pink panties, his eyes still on the ground. At the snap of the Dom’s fingers, Zayn obediently followed him out of the room.

“Zaynie,” Niall whimpered once the door to the room was shut again. “Where Zaynie go?”

“Zaynie’s gone to have an adventure,” Louis improvised. “He’s in search of a great and special treasure…”

The story kept Niall calm but the silence unnerved Louis. He had no idea what the Dom did to Zayn but the boy always came back limping and covered in fresh bruises. The fact that Zayn managed to stay silent and never scream was a mystery to Louis. 

Nearly two hours later, Zayn was thrown back into the room. He was still wearing the pink panties, only now they were stained with blood, cum and piss. 

“Poor Zaynie,” Niall commented and Zayn somehow found it in himself to manage a smile for the little as he ruffled his hair and dropped a kiss to his forehead. 

A series of cries and screams indicated that one of the girls was now providing the Dom with entertainment. Although Louis had never laid eyes on any of the girls in the house (since he was either locked in the room with Niall and Zayn or being dragged around by the Dom) he knew there was four. He didn’t know their names or what they looked like but he could identify them by their screams. 

This particular girl was the one Louis thought of as ‘Little Red Riding Hood’. She sounded rather young and would always scream ‘red’ with a hopeful tone, as though a small part of her really believed one day the Dom would actually listen. 

In the beginning, Louis and some of the other girls used to scream ‘red’ but they’d long given up, knowing that the Dom did not value the importance of colours.

One of the other girls was the ‘Werewolf’. Louis allocated this nickname to her in his head because their Dom only played with her at night when the moon was up. She would manage to keep quiet for a while, though not as long as Zayn who never made a sound. Eventually, Werewolf Girl would break and howl in pain. Another of the girls Louis thought of as ‘Suicidal Cinderella’. He’d heard the Dom forcing the girl to walk up and down the corridor outside their room one night. Piecing together the bits he heard from inside the room and the slither he had been able to see looking through the barely there crack at the bottom of the door, Louis summarised that the Dom had been forcing the girl to walk barefooted across broken glass. He’d even heard the Dom teasingly refer to her as ‘Cinderella’ and comment on her ‘pretty glass slippers’. She hadn’t even been in the house for a week when she began to beg for the Dom to just kill her. Any time he had her ‘Suicidal Cinderella’ would scream that she just wanted to die. 

The last of the girls Louis referred to as ‘Stockholm Syndrome Girl’. From what he could tell, ‘Stockholm Syndrome’ had been in the house longer than any of them. She may have even known the Dom prior to becoming a prisoner in his house. For reasons Louis could not even begin to explain, ‘Stockholm Syndrome’ was in love with the Dom. It didn’t matter how much the Dom hurt her or how much he made her scream and cry. She would still declare her love for him through her pain-filled cries and tears. She could even be heard asking if he loved her too only to be laughed at in response. 

Once the Dom had finished with ‘Little Red Riding Hood’, Louis grabbed the loaf of bread they had been issued with the day before and handed a slice to Zayn.

“Eat, please,” Louis encouraged before taking another slice and breaking it up and feeding it to Niall. He ate a third slice himself and looked back to Zayn who had only taken two little nibbles before feeding the rest to Niall. 

“Can I have story, Lou-Lou?” Niall asked batting his eyelashes. 

“Of course, baby,” Louis smiled down at him and made the little laugh as he tickled his tummy. “Once upon a time…” he began only for the door to burst open and the Dom to step inside.

His stomach sank as he caught the look in the Dom’s eye. Louis knew all too well what that particular look meant. It was Louis’ turn.

Not long later, Louis was naked with fresh cuts and bruises. His throat felt scratchy and raw from the blow-job he’d been forced to perform and his hands were bound behind his back, preventing him from wiping away the cum on his face. He was flipped onto his stomach and the Dom made lewd comments as he slapped his ass, delighting in watching the flesh jiggle.

“You’re my favourite,” the Dom stated with a dark chuckle before parting the subs cheeks to admire the butt-plug nestled in his hole. Louis was never allowed to be empty. If he didn’t have the Dom’s fingers, tongue or cock fucking his hole, then he was filled with a butt-plug. “There’s going to be another party tomorrow night,” he informed Louis conversationally as he twisted the butt-plug out and fed the toy past Louis’ lips for him to suck clean. “I have friends coming,” he shoved two un-lubed fingers straight into Louis’ ass. “I trust you know how important these events are. I hope you’re going to behave for me and make me proud. I’ll be taking it out on the baby if you don’t,” he warned and Louis nodded his head fervently to show he would be compliant.

He hated when the Dom had parties. It was just an excuse for his Dom to pass Louis around to his friends so they could humiliate and rape him too. As far as Louis was aware, none of the other subs had ever been shown off at the Dom’s parties and he hoped they never would be. And if the Dom was threatening to take his anger out on sweet little Niall if Louis didn’t please him then Louis was certainly going to be on his best behaviour. He would cater to every sick fantasy his Dom and his friends had if it would keep Niall and the others safe from further torment. 

The fingers were gone and the Dom’s cock was just slipping in to Louis’ body when the rescue team came.

XXX

Two and a half weeks later, Louis, Niall and Zayn were in a special Care Home for abused subs. He wasn’t sure what happened to the girls. They could have been taken home to their families, or another care facility, or maybe they were in the very same care home. Or maybe ‘Suicidal Cinderella’ had killed herself. Maybe ‘Stockholm Syndrome Girl’ had run off trying to find the Dom. He didn’t know. He just knew that the Dom was behind bars where he belonged and he, Niall and Zayn were finally safe. 

The Care Home was a nice place. It was painted in pleasant pastel colours and there were a number of different soothing activities to participate in. Their beds were luxuriously comfortable, definitely a welcome change to sleeping on the floor. They were served proper food but Zayn was still incredibly underweight. 

Due to their age, Louis, Niall and Zayn had to spend six hours a day in the ‘School and Education’ block of the Care Home. There were a handful of other abused subs their age sharing lessons with them. Louis and Zayn were both sixteen, Louis being the elder of the two. Niall was actually only fourteen but would be turning fifteen in a couple of months. 

“I didn’t realise the little guy was so young,” Louis sighed as he sat beside Zayn, watching Niall colour a picture with his tongue poked out in concentration. “I should have… I should have done more for him. I should have kept him safe and stopped that monster from ever touching him, either of you.”

Zayn placed a hand to the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him in for a one-armed hug, his silent way of telling Louis he’d done all he could and shouldn’t blame himself.

All the abused subs living at the care home had to have meetings with the Guidance Counsellor, Miss Val Quinn. She was a short and plump woman with red-rimmed spectacles and an unflattering haircut that emphasized her chubby cheeks and double chin. Louis didn’t like her. She came across nosy rather than concerned when she asked him questions, not that he provided her with any answers. He chose to sit across from her and imitate Zayn by not saying a word. 

One day, in the ‘School and Education’ block, the English teacher, Miss Alexander, asked Louis, Zayn and Niall to remain behind. Niall sat on Zayn’s lap sucking his thumb and Miss Alexander couldn’t help but coo at the little. 

“He’s such a cutie,” she stated and Niall giggled at her. “Has he come out of his little space at all?”

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Louis answered looking to Zayn who shook his head ‘no’. 

“Well I suppose it’s a coping mechanism for him,” Miss Alexander said thoughtfully. “I believe the older version of Niall is in there though. There are glimpses of it in his class-work. The handwriting is like that of a young child and there is a lack of correct spelling and a confusion with sentence structure… but some of his writings are definitely too advanced for a sub in little headspace.”

“He’ll come out of his little headspace when he’s ready,” Louis replied as Niall danced about in Zayn’s lap singing a cheerful sounding song.

“Let’s hope so,” Miss Alexander said. “Now, I’ve been asked to tell you boys that Miss Quinn has handed in her resignation.”

“Good,” Louis commented and Zayn nodded his agreement. 

“That’s impolite, Louis,” Miss Alexander told him sternly. 

“Sorry, Miss,” Louis apologised dropping his gaze to the floor. Had it been any of the other teachers he’d have just rolled his eyes and sneered. He knew the teachers were very hesitant to issue discipline to abused subs so the consequences of bratty behaviour wouldn’t be too severe. But he actually liked and respected Miss Alexander so he made the effort to behave for her. It also helped that she had been the only one willing to explain to them why they couldn’t go home to their families. It hadn’t been easy to hear that his family had perished in a house fire (no doubt started by the Dom or at least one of his friends). Zayn’s family had lost their lives in a fatal car accident, something in the boy’s eyes and body language suggesting to Louis that he had already known this piece of information. As for Niall’s family, they had been having financial issues and so had ‘sold’ Niall to the Dom. It was decided by the authorities that his family no longer had any rights to him and that he was now the responsibility of the Care Home. Niall didn’t seem to understand any of this and would occasionally still mutter requests to ‘go home’. “I’ll try to be more respectful about members of staff.”

“Thank you, Louis,” she replied and Louis felt another wave of affection for her. She was a Dom who treated her subs right, he could just tell. “Now, your Guidance sessions will be postponed until our new Guidance Counsellor arrives. He will be starting on Monday next week. Until then, you are more than welcome to come and speak with me or any other member of staff at the Care Home should you feel the need.”

“Thank you, Miss,” Louis said. “But I think you know already that we won’t.”

“Indeed,” Miss Alexander nodded. “But the offer is there. And do try to open up to the new Guidance Counsellor,” she urged them before sending them on their way.

XXX

As promised, the new Guidance Counsellor arrived on Monday. Little Niall was the first of the three to have a session with him. As they always did, Louis and Zayn sat outside the office waiting for Niall to finish. Then Louis would wait with Niall while Zayn had his session. Then Zayn would stay with Niall and they would wait for Louis. 

With Miss Quinn, both Louis and Zayn had simply slouched in a chair giving the woman the silent treatment. Niall would simply wail and cry and snatch things off her desk to throw across the room until she let him leave. 

It seemed the new Guidance Counsellor was having better luck with Niall though. Instead of hearing tears and a tantrum they could hear the boy giggle and clapping his hands. At one point the new Guidance Counsellor even joined in with Niall for a sing-song. 

“Sounds like the new guy’s good,” Louis commented to Zayn. “Are you gonna speak to him?” he asked nudging the boy with his elbow playfully. Zayn gave him a light shove back just as the door opened. The two boys looked over to see Niall smiling wide as he held the Guidance Counsellor’s hand. “Have you made a new friend, Nialler?”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded eagerly hugging the older man around the waist. “This is Leeyum,” he declared excitedly. “That’s Lou-Lou and Zaynie,” he pointed at the two boys proudly. “They take care of me. Man was mean but Lou-Lou and Zaynie are the bestest.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” the Guidance Counsellor said. “Now, why don’t you go and sit with Lou-Lou while I have a talk with Zaynie,” he suggested. “And you can come and talk to me again another day if you’d like.”

“Tomorrow?” Niall asked hopefully.

“Of course,” the man laughed ruffling Niall’s hair. “I’d love to see you tomorrow, Niall.”

The blonde giggled happily and hugged the Guidance Counsellor tightly before skipping over to Louis.

“Zayn, are you ready?” the Guidance Counsellor asked.

Zayn spared a look to Louis and rolled his eyes before following the man into the office.

“Take a seat, make yourself comfortable,” the man said and Zayn slumped down in the chair determined to dislike this Guidance Counsellor as much as he disliked Miss Quinn. “My name is Liam Payne,” he introduced himself. “You can call me Liam if you’d like, or Mr. Payne if that makes you feel more comfortable.”

Zayn just gave him a blank stare, the kind that made most of the staff at the Care Home drop their gaze and mumble an excuse to walk away. But Mr. Payne only smiled at him with his gentle brown eyes. 

“I was informed you weren’t much of a talker,” Liam stated pushing a sheet of paper and a pen across the desk. “Why don’t you write down what you’re feeling? Or if there are any questions you want to ask just write them down and I’ll answer as best as I can. Or if you want to draw something, go ahead, whatever you want, Zayn.”

Picking up the pen, Zayn quickly scribbled out a sentence before pushing the sheet of paper back across the desk to the Guidance Counsellor. 

“Fuck off Mr. Payne,” Liam read out loud. “So you’re angry and you’re guarded. That’s understandable with everything you’ve been through.” Zayn’s gaze hardened and he slumped further into his seat crossing his arms over his chest. “Let me guess,” Liam said gently. “You’re thinking that I have no idea what you’ve been through. And you’re right, Zayn, I don’t. In fact, other than your name, I don’t know much at all. I have your file,” he held up a small folder with the name Zayn Malik printed on it. “This contains details of your medical records, school reports, family history and yes it would include details as to why and how you ended up here. But I haven’t read it and I’m not going to. You aren’t a file. You’re a person, a good one too according to Niall. He spoke very fondly of you and Louis. He worries about you, you know,” he smiled sadly as Zayn’s angry look became concerned over the idea of Niall worrying about him. “He thinks the mean man stole your voice and hid it somewhere. He asked me to help him find your voice for you.”

Zayn shifted in his seat and his lips parted but he didn’t speak. He closed his mouth again and scratched at the back of his neck as Mr. Payne took up the pen and wrote something on the sheet of paper underneath Zayn’s scribbled words. 

“You’re not ready to talk yet,” Liam observed pushing the sheet of paper back across to Zayn. “But I’ll be listening when you are ready.”

Zayn looked down at the sheet of paper. Underneath the words ‘Fuck off Mr. Payne’, the Guidance Counsellor had written ‘Not a chance.’

“I think we’re done with talking for today,” Liam decided clapping his hands together and selecting an apple from the fruit bowl. “Here, eat,” he told the boy seriously as he handed him the green piece of fruit. 

Zayn shook his head and tried to hand the apple back but Liam refused to take it.

“It wasn’t a suggestion, Zayn,” Liam said. “Either you eat the apple or you start talking or tell me why you won’t eat it. Or, at the very least you write down the reason why you won’t eat it,” he compromised.

Picking up the pen, Zayn simply wrote the word ‘control’ onto the piece of paper.

“I see,” Liam nodded. “Wherever you were before here, you had no control. The mean man Niall talked about, he controlled everything, am I right?” he asked and Zayn gave a single nod. “He hurt you, made you do things you didn’t want to do,” Liam listed. “But he couldn’t make you eat. That was something you could control. That was a power he couldn’t take away from you.” Zayn gave another single nod. “You do have control, Zayn,” Liam assured him. “You control whether or not you decide to speak again. You control whether or not you take a bite out of that apple. I can tell you to eat it,” he said. “I want you to eat it,” he admitted. “And I hope you do eat it. But I can’t force you. So, I think we’re done for now, do you agree?” Zayn nodded silently. “Good, be a good boy and send Louis in and come back and see me soon ok.”

Standing up, Zayn turned away from Mr. Payne and hovered by the door. He looked back at the Guidance Counsellor over his shoulder and caught the man’s eye. He brought the green apple up to his mouth and took a small bite, earning himself a small smile before he left the office and gestured for Louis to go in.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Liam greeted as the brunette entered the office. “I’m Mr. Liam Payne. Take a seat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Some self-derogatory use of language, also no Harry yet
> 
> Hope you enjoy the second chapter...

Chapter 2

Mr. Liam Payne had been working at the Care Home for nearly two months now. It was obvious to anybody who had eyes that a now fifteen year old Niall adored the man. For that reason alone, Louis decided he liked Mr. Payne too and while he hadn’t quite been able to open up to the man yet, he promised himself he would try just as soon as he felt ready. 

But he could see that Niall was doing much better since Mr. Payne had been counselling him. Louis and Zayn hadn’t seen their friend come out of his little headspace entirely just yet, but occasionally he would behave a couple of years older than what they had become used to. Miss Alexander had also commented to Louis and Zayn about Niall’s progress in English class. She had shared a piece of his writing with them. The handwriting was still a messy scrawl but the spelling had improved and the words were a lot more concise.

“He’s writing pieces of what happened to him,” Louis realised as he looked it over with Zayn peering at the words over his shoulder. “He’s taking what happened to him and putting it in story form.”

“Yes, it seems that way,” Miss Alexander acknowledged and Louis sighed.

“I guess I hoped that he didn’t understand properly,” Louis admitted. “I hoped maybe he’d never understand and he could just forget it. But he knows what happened to him, doesn’t he? He knows he was abused.”

“Don’t be sad, Lou-Lou,” Niall came up to hug the older boy from behind. “I’ll be ok. I has you and Zaynie and Leeyum. We don’t has to be afraid anymore.”

XXX

It was apparent that Zayn was improving too. He didn’t speak yet but sometimes he’d open his mouth as though he was seriously considering it. He was also eating more. His portions were small in comparison to Louis, Niall and all the other subs in the Care Home, but it was still more than he had eaten in a long while. 

During his sessions with Mr. Payne, the boy made a point of selecting a piece of fruit from the bowl and eating it in front of him. He’d also entertain himself by doodling little sketches on the paper Mr. Payne always passed across the desk. They were just silly little drawings as far as Zayn was concerned. He saw no significance to any of them. But Mr. Payne would always look them over and analyse them, stating his opinion on what they represented for Zayn. 

One Friday afternoon, Zayn picked out a banana as his fruit of choice and opted to draw a massive penis just because. With a smirk, he pushed the paper across to Mr. Payne, wondering how the man planned to analyse that crude drawing. 

“You’ve used a very good shading technique,” Liam observed and Zayn actually laughed out loud, slapping a hand over his mouth in shock at the noise. “You’re a very skilled artist, Zayn,” Liam complimented acting as though the boy’s unexpected laugh wasn’t a big deal and talking about Zayn’s sketch as though it were a Van Gough masterpiece rather than a penis. “Clearly you’re craving intimacy on a more physical level. The penis you have drawn is obviously that of a Dom. It’s much too big to be a sub. I see you’ve added a little detail of a piercing. That would suggest you crave a Dom to claim and take care of you. It is a hooped piercing after all and circles, or rings like that which would be used in a wedding ceremony, symbolise eternal love.”

Reaching across, Zayn snatched the drawing back and hastily scribbled over it. He had intended for Mr. Payne to be embarrassed by the drawing and possibly blush a little and stutter and stammer about it being inappropriate. Instead he praised the artistic stylings and provided an analysis that Zayn didn’t want to hear. 

Parting his lips, Zayn almost told Mr. Payne that he was wrong and that he never wanted a Dom to touch him again. But he let his mouth full shut. He wasn’t prepared to give Mr. Payne the satisfaction of coaxing him to talk just yet. Besides, being silent all the time meant that Zayn was often listening to his own thoughts and his thoughts agreed with Mr. Payne’s assessment even if he didn’t wish to admit it out loud. 

He was craving intimacy. He wanted to be touched. Not in the way the Dom had touched him back at that awful place. He wanted to be cared for. The gentle touches he exchanged with Louis and Niall were of great value and comfort to him. But it wasn’t enough to satisfy that itch beneath his skin. The submissive in him needed a Dom.

“It’s ok to need somebody, Zayn,” Liam told him gently once the boy was done scribbling over the picture. “We all need people in our lives. A Dom needs the love of a sub just as much as the sub needs their Dom. You want to be loved and cared for and you deserve to be, all subs do. It doesn’t make you weak to yearn for comfort and affection.”

Examining his fingernails, Zayn wondered how Mr. Payne seemed to read him so well when he never even spoke to the man. He had just been thinking that he was weak for wanting to seek comfort with a Dom after being abused by one for so long. Then Mr. Payne looks at him with his kind eyes and shy smile and tells him he isn’t weak to feel that way. Perhaps feeling weak is a common thing amongst abused subs. Maybe it was extensively covered in whatever training Mr. Payne took to become a Guidance Counsellor. But Zayn liked to think it was more than that. He liked to think Mr. Payne understood him and that they had a connection. He liked the idea of Mr. Payne hearing him loud and clear even though he wasn’t speaking a single word. Not that he was ready to tell the man that of course. 

“Our session is over for the day,” Liam noted as he looked at the clock. Zayn turned his head to look out the window as he traced the edge of Mr. Payne’s desk with his finger absentmindedly. He wasn’t ready to speak yet but he wasn’t ready to leave the office either. He felt safe with Mr. Payne. “But I’d like you to stay a little longer if you don’t mind, there’s something I’d like to show you.”

Zayn nodded, grateful to be able to stay for a little longer. He also appreciated the pretence of Mr. Payne requesting he stay so that it seemed like it was his idea even though they both knew it was Zayn who didn’t want to leave just yet. Mr. Payne took the extra time to show Zayn some old Art pieces that had been created by former subs that had once lived in the Care Home.

“Art is a great source of therapy for some people,” Liam said. “Especially for people who long for a sense of control. You can control the pencil, or the paintbrush, the amount of paint you use and the colours. I know you know there’s an Art Centre in the Care Home. I’m also aware that you’ve never set foot in there. But it is definitely something you should consider, Zayn. You’re talented and I know you enjoy it. Your entire body relaxes when you draw and that haunted look in your eye isn’t quite as strong. I’m pretty sure you even cracked a smile when you drew the penis,” he teased and Zayn couldn’t quite fight off a little smile at that. “Just think about the Art Centre alright?”

Zayn gave a nod as he continued to look through the Art collection Mr. Payne had presented him with. There were ten pieces in total with various degrees of talent and skill. One piece was clearly painted by a little. He placed that painting to the side very quickly without looking at it for too long. It was too dark a piece for one with so young a mindset and it made him think of Niall. 

A sketch of a young woman’s face caught his eye. He didn’t know for sure, but Zayn was confident that it was a self-portrait. The young woman in the sketch definitely looked like a real person. More than that, she looked like an abused sub. Her eyes were sad and on closer inspection Zayn could see a faint hint of cross-hatching across her mouth, as if her lips had been sewn shut so that she wouldn’t have to speak up and voice out loud whatever horrors had happened to her. Zayn could relate to that and wondered if Mr. Payne had specifically selected that piece knowing he would be drawn to it.

Setting the sketch aside, Zayn quickly browsed some more of the Art pieces. He stopped on the final piece. This one was a brightly coloured painting of what appeared to be the view from one of the Care Home windows. It wasn’t a particularly impressive piece in terms of skill but Zayn found himself admiring it anyway. To many, the painting may just be the view outside the window. Perhaps that was all the artist intended for it to be. But to Zayn, it was more than just a view outside a window. There was sunlight, green grass, a blue sky and blobs of colour that Zayn assumed were meant to be flowers. It was a colourful piece without a hint of red in sight. To Zayn, it represented a new beginning and a welcome change. It represented freedom. 

He placed the painting back on the desk and flexed his fingers. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to paint but he couldn’t just stand up and leave. That would be rude and disrespectful. 

“The Art Centre is two corridors down on the left,” Liam said gathering the Art collection together and handing the pile to Zayn. “Be a good boy and return these to Mr. Fellows,” he smiled and Zayn gave an obedient nod, trying to act casual when the Guidance Counsellor placed a hand on his shoulder, the touch making his entire body feel warm.

XXX

During English class, Louis found himself unable to concentrate. He hadn’t slept too well the night before. It made him feel silly to admit it but he’d had a nightmare. For a moment he was so sure that he was back with the Dom, entertaining his guests as they held a party. A member of staff had entered his room to try and comfort him but the unfamiliar face had made Louis panic all the more. It took Zayn and Niall to calm him down. Zayn silently held him and stroked his hair while little Niall held his hand and told him a story.

Sitting up straight in his chair, Louis tried to focus on what Miss Alexander was teaching them but it just wasn’t working and the woman seemed to notice. She approached Louis and let her hand rest at the nape of his neck. She knew the touch soothed him having seen both Zayn and Niall calm him that way before. 

“I’m sorry, Miss,” Louis apologised. “I’m just really distracted today. I don’t mean to be.”

“I know,” Miss Alexander replied. “You’re a good boy,” she told him in a manner that wasn’t patronising like some of the other teachers. “Do you need a glass of water, some fresh air maybe?”

“I’d like to go and speak with Mr. Payne,” Louis said. “If that’s alright, Miss?”

“Of course,” she responded. She was shocked that Louis was willingly asking to see the Guidance Counsellor when he didn’t have a session scheduled but didn’t comment on it. “I’ll have Zayn bring some homework for you later. You know where to find me if you need any help.”

“Thanks, Miss,” Louis gathered his things and ruffled Niall’s hair affectionately as he left the classroom. 

XXX

As he was walking down the corridor to the Guidance Office, he saw Mr. Payne stepping out with a pretty blonde girl he’d seen around the Care Home once or twice and a man who was clearly a Dom. The Dom shook hands with Mr. Payne before wrapping an arm around the sub and leading her through the corridor. As the Dom and sub passed by him, Louis tried to keep his eyes on the ground but couldn’t help but sneak a quick look at the girl. She met his eye briefly and Louis felt an uncomfortable lurch in his stomach and a chill roll up his spine. He glanced down at her feet, noting that she was wearing a pair of fluffy slippers rather than proper shoes. Watching the Dom and sub carry on down the corridor and round the corner, Louis was pretty sure he’d just witnessed ‘Suicidal Cinderella’ leave the Care Home with a new Dom.

“Louis,” Liam greeted with a friendly smile. “Are you here to see me?” he asked and the boy nodded. “Great, come and take a seat. I’ll make some tea.”

Smiling, Louis took his usual seat in the Guidance Counsellor’s Office and waited patiently as Mr. Payne made the tea. By now, the man knew just how Louis liked it.

“So, what’s on your mind today?” Liam asked.

“That girl,” Louis said. “She’s going to live with a new Dom?”

“Yes,” Liam nodded with a smile. “It is the Care Home’s goal and hopes to help each sub heal and find them a new Dom.”

“What if they just get abused again?” Louis asked.

“We don’t just send them off with any Dom who happens to pass by,” Liam answered. “We interview any Dom looking for a sub before they even get to set eyes on any of the people here under our care. We run a very thorough background check. We also keep in touch for a while after they’ve taken a sub home and make sure everything is going accordingly. Our job is to keep you all safe. We’re not going to send any of you back out there with another abusive Dom.”

“I don’t want a Dom,” Louis said quickly.

“That’s fine,” Liam replied. “Nobody will force you to live with a new Dom if you don’t want to. You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I must say though, there are a few people to have expressed an interest in you. Your friends have their share of admirers too. In my professional opinion as your Guidance Counsellor I have said it is much too soon for either of you three to be meeting with a potential new Dom. I don’t think any of you are ready just yet. But if you feel you’d like to meet some of these people that can be arranged. And just because you agree to meet with them it doesn’t mean they will become your Dom. And you won’t be alone when you meet them if you don’t wish to be.”

“I don’t want a Dom,” Louis repeated.

“Ok,” Liam nodded. “Then my opinion was correct. It is too soon for you. That’s perfectly fine, Louis.”

“Niall and Zayn aren’t ready either,” Louis said almost desperately.

“I agree,” Liam said but Louis still felt incredibly tense. “You’re worried about being separated from them,” the Guidance Counsellor guessed.

“I need to take care of them,” Louis insisted. “And they take care of me too. We’re stronger together. We’re all each other have now. We’re family. We need to stay together.”

“That’s not a promise I can make,” Liam told the boy honestly. “But I’ll do what I can.”

With slightly shaking hands, Louis wrapped his fingers around his tea cup. He took a few sips while Mr. Payne surveyed him from across the desk. 

“Zayn actually ate a regular sized meal yesterday,” Louis commented. 

“That’s great, I’m glad,” Liam smiled. 

“He’s looking healthier and he has more energy now,” Louis continued. “He smiles sometimes. Only when he thinks nobody’s looking. I don’t know if he realises he’s doing it but I’m glad he’s smiling. And I think he’s going to start talking soon. He looks like he’s about to sometimes and I’ve definitely heard the odd grunt here and there so that’s progress.”

“That’s wonderful,” Liam took some cookies out of his desk drawer, offering them to Louis.

“Thank you, Mr. Payne,” Louis took a cookie and had a little nibble.

“You’re welcome,” Liam replied. “You can call me Liam, you know. It isn’t a trick. I keep telling you all but Niall’s the only one who actually calls me Liam.”

“Mr. Payne just seems more appropriate,” Louis excused. “But Niall’s doing great. He actually came out of his little headspace the other day.”

“I know,” Liam nodded. “It was mentioned in the Staff Room. How was he?”

“Still loud and excitable,” Louis smiled. “Quite mischievous really and there was a lot of swearing,” he laughed a little but quickly stopped at Mr. Payne’s frown. “He was still really affectionate with me and Zayn but not quite in the same way as when he’s little. I think he was actually flirting with Zayn to be honest.”

“Well, I certainly look forward to meeting fifteen year old Niall,” Liam said. “I’m glad to see he’s doing better.”

“They both are,” Louis said. “And I think you’re the reason why,” he said seriously. “You are making them better, Mr. Payne.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Liam responded. “But, tell me, Louis, how can I help you get better?”

“I’m doing fine, you don’t need to worry about me,” Louis shrugged. “Anyway, I should get back to class. Thanks for listening, Mr. Payne.”

“I’m always here for you, Louis,” Liam said kindly. “And I’m happy for you to come and talk about Zayn and talk about Niall and anybody else at the Care Home. But it would be really great if we could talk more about you one of these days,” he said pointedly. 

XXX

He had another nightmare. He woke up with a cold sweat and panting heavily as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His heart beat calmed as he remembered where he was and that he was safe. The covers were tangled around his legs and he kicked them off before heading to his bedroom window and pushing it open so the cool night air could hit his face. As he looked up at the stars he found his thoughts straying to ‘Suicidal Cinderella’. He was so sure she was the sub he saw leaving with a new Dom. He wondered if the new Dom was treating her well or if he was just like the other Dom they had been with. Perhaps ‘Suicidal Cinderella’ was getting a happy ending, or maybe she was in a similar position to Louis, standing at an open window but with the intention of jumping out.

“Fuck,” Louis swore pulling the window shut and closing the curtains. He was on his way back to bed when he heard the sound of sniffling and a knock at his bedroom door. “Hello?” he called out moving to flick the light on and open the door. “Nialler, what’s wrong, babes?”

“Had an accident, Lou-Lou,” Niall sobbed and looking down Louis could see the wet patch at the front of his pyjama shorts.

“Oh, it’s ok, sweetie,” Louis assured him taking his hand and leading him back to his own bedroom to clean him up. He’d been out of nappies for a while since he’d been drifting between his real fifteen year old age and an eight to ten year old headspace for a couple of weeks and hadn’t had need for them. Clearly the boy had regressed to a younger little headspace during the night and lost control of his bladder. “Hey, how old are you, sweetheart?”

“I is three,” Niall answered holding up two fingers instead of three.

“Ok, let’s put a nappy on you then,” Louis decided. “Are you ready to go back to sleep, babes?” he asked once he’d gotten the blonde cleaned up.

“Story, Lou-Lou?” Niall asked sweetly as he batted his lashes and blew spit bubbles. 

“Alright then,” Louis agreed tucking Niall into bed and stroking his hair as he told him a story. The boy was asleep within minutes. “Goodnight, Nialler,” he whispered pressing a kiss to the boy’s temple. 

XXX

The following morning, Louis woke up early and went to check on Niall. To his surprise, the boy was awake and a little red-faced as he took his nappy off. 

“Um, yeah, you were little last night,” Louis explained averting his eyes to grant Niall his privacy as he got dressed.

“Yeah, I remember,” Niall answered, his tone of voice indicating that he was fifteen today. “Cheers for cleaning me up, mate. Sorry to be a bother.”

“You know I don’t mind,” Louis told him. 

“I know,” Niall said. “But it’s a bit embarrassing. Now let’s wake up Zayn and get some breakfast. I’m fucking starving.”

XXX

Later that day, Louis, Niall and Zayn were called down to the Guidance Office for a joint session. 

“Hello boys,” Liam greeted. He wore a smile but it looked a little forced. “So, how are you feeling today?”

“Can’t complain,” Louis shrugged while Zayn gave the thumbs up sign.

“Not bad,” Niall said. “Fucking hungry though.”

“Language!” Liam reprimanded and all three boys dropped their eyes to the floor never having heard their Guidance Counsellor sound so stern. While Zayn had gotten away with writing a swearword down on a piece of paper as Mr. Payne allowed it to be considered creative art, he was not prepared to accept verbal swearing from any of them.

“Right, yeah, fuck,” Niall winced as he swore again and Mr. Payne looked less than impressed. “I mean, shit, sorry… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t make me put you over my knee, boy,” Liam warned and Louis and Zayn were instantly on their feet.

“You can’t,” Louis blurted out and Zayn placed a hand on his arm in warning but he shook it off.

“I can,” Liam replied calmly. “And if need be, I will. Now sit,” he commanded and they both complied though Louis had a very defensive stance as though he expected a fight. “The use of foul language is disrespectful and unnecessary,” he lectured Niall. “I understand that transitioning from your little headspace to your physical age can be a challenge and I’ve no doubt that swearing helps you feel more grown up. But that is no excuse. I don’t want to hear that type of language leave your mouth, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Niall answered around the lump that had formed in his throat from the sudden burning need to cry. 

“Colour?” Liam asked in a gentler tone.

“I’m not little Liam, I don’t want to colour,” Niall said keeping his eyes on the floor as he forced himself to hold back the tears.

“No,” Liam shook his head. “I wasn’t asking if you wanted to colour,” he explained. “I wanted to check your colour. Are you green, yellow or red?”

“Oh,” Niall faltered unsure how to respond. The colours went ignored with the mean man. So much so that Niall knew ‘yellow’ and ‘red’ wouldn’t stop anything and he couldn’t ever remember a time when the Dom had made him feel ‘green’. “Um… green?” he asked uncertainly. 

“Come here,” Liam stood up and held his arms out to the blonde. Lower lip trembling, Niall moved towards the older man fearing he was about to be spanked until he bled and wet himself only be to laughed at and thrown back to Louis and Zayn to be cleaned up with the meagre supplies they had in their shabby little room. “Nobody in this Care Home will ignore you if you choose to colour,” Liam assured. He did not bend Niall over the desk to take a spanking as the blonde had been expecting. Instead he pulled him into a strong embrace and rubbed his back in a soothing fashion. “A proper Dom will never ignore you if you choose to colour. We’re not all like the mean man ok.”

“Ok,” Niall whispered clinging tight to the back of Liam’s smart shirt. “I’m sorry for swearing.”

“I know, you’re forgiven,” Liam assured him dropping a kiss to the top of his head, not missing the way Zayn and Louis quirked an eyebrow at the action. “Sit back down for me,” he instructed gently before bracing himself to tell the boys the news. “So, there has been some ongoing discussion about you three. The faculty have come to an agreement that you are now ready to start meeting potential new Doms.”

“What?” Niall asked shaking his head and begging the man with his eyes to take those words back.

“I don’t want a Dom,” Louis stated. “I’ve already told you this.”

“I know that,” Liam said calmly. “And as I’ve already told you, Louis, you will not be forced to go and live with a Dom if you do not want to. I won’t allow it, that much I can promise you. However, there are a number of Doms, many of whom give very generous donations to this Care Home, that have expressed interest in the three of you. They would like to meet with you.”

“What if we say no?” Louis asked in a challenging tone.

“As an abused sub, you are well within your rights to reject an offer made by a Dom,” Liam explained patiently. “But I’m afraid you cannot refuse to simply meet with some admirers. They’ve seen your photos and they’ve expressed their interest. I’ve managed to postpone this by offering my opinion that the three of you are not yet ready but now the situation is out of my hands. People who outrank my position of Guidance Counsellor have decided it is time for you to meet and greet. I’m sorry, boys, but you do have to meet these people.”

“No,” Zayn croaked out and Niall and Louis gaped at him in shock while Mr. Payne merely blinked in surprise.

“I’m afraid ‘no’ isn’t an option, Zayn,” Liam told him gently.

“Fine… red,” Zayn responded and Liam sighed heavily.

“That’s an unfair use of your safeword and you know it,” Liam replied. “This doesn’t have to be a negative situation, Zayn. You want a Dom in your life. I know you do. So if you meet these Doms you may find one that you can share a good and happy life with. Now there’s a very lovely couple hoping to adopt Niall. As I understand it the wife is unable to have children so they’re looking for a little. There’s also a Domme looking to extend her family. She has another little already, a girl named Ellie. I met her during the screening process. She’s lovely, Niall, you’d like her a lot. It would be like you have a sister.”

“Don’t want a sister,” Niall pouted.

“You might feel differently if you meet them,” Liam said with a forced smile. “And Zayn, there are two women and a man very interested in you. One of the women has taken on subs from the Care Home before and to this day they are very well looked after and very happy subs. The man is a young Dom, not yet twenty, but all his background checks came back fine and he came across very well at the interview. He has all the makings of a good Dom and as his sub you could help him achieve his true potential.”

The smile on Mr. Payne’s lips was still incredibly forced and there seemed to be a slight catch in his throat as he spoke. It was obvious that he didn’t want the boys to leave the Care Home with a new Dom.

“Liam,” Zayn called Mr. Payne by his given name. It was a plea. A plea for them to not have to meet with any Doms, for them not to risk being separated from one another. A plea for Zayn to stay with Mr. Payne, to stay with Liam.

“I’m sorry, Zayn,” Liam sighed. “I hate to do this to you. But you have to meet these people. There’s nothing I can do to prevent that. But rest assured it is just a meeting. Nothing else has to happen.”

“Liar,” Zayn accused and Mr. Payne looked crestfallen. 

“What about me?” Louis asked interrupting the intense stare-off between Zayn and the Guidance Counsellor. 

“There are four men who have expressed interest in you, Louis,” Liam answered. “There were a few more but they didn’t pass the background checks. But these four are honest stand-up citizens. They are good Doms. They’ll treat you right. One of them is a lonely man I think. His first sub died during childbirth and now that his child is a fully grown adult he’s looking for a new sub. He wants that new sub to be you.”

“So it’s some old man?” Louis asked with a scowl.

“He’s fifty-five I believe,” Liam answered.

“You expect me to go and be a sex slave for some fifty-five year old man?” Louis exclaimed in disgust. 

“You would not be a sex slave,” Liam insisted. “I believe the man is lonely and in need of company.”

“But he’ll want to have sex with me right?” Louis asked.

“Probably,” Liam admitted.

“No way,” Louis shook his head. “No way. Sex is a red for me. I’m not letting anybody touch me like that again. Especially not some perverted old man.”

“He isn’t a pervert,” Liam defended. “Try and be respectful please. You’ll be meeting your potential Doms tomorrow. Arrangements have already been made.”

“What’s the point?” Louis asked with a sneer. “They won’t want me anyway,” he laughed almost manically. “We’re not three innocent little perfect subs. We’re damaged goods. We’re messed up. We’re rape meat. We’re…”

“Louis Tomlinson!” Liam barked interrupting Louis’ ramblings. “You do not refer to these boys or yourself like that. Ever.”

Louis fully intended to make a retort. It was on the tip of his tongue to but the look on Mr. Payne’s face stopped him. One more derogatory word and Mr. Payne would punish him for it, Louis was sure of that. He was also sure that the punishment would be a fair one, that Mr. Payne wouldn’t take it too far or abuse him. That he would listen to him if he were to say ‘red’ and provide the appropriate aftercare as a proper Dom should. But Louis wasn’t ready for that. He could take a punishment easily enough. It would be the aftercare that would overwhelm him.

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologised dropping his eyes to the ground.

“Thank you,” Liam replied though he still sounded upset by Louis’ self-depreciating words.

“Can we go now?” Zayn asked his voice still hoarse from lack of use.

“You may go,” Liam nodded as his shoulders seemed to slump in defeat. “I really am sorry, boys. I only want what’s best for you.”

Louis turned on his heel and pulled the door open. Zayn sent Mr. Payne a final look of dismay before turning and stepping out the door.

“Come on, Niall,” Louis called watching the blonde carefully, unsure what headspace he was in. He was sniffing and sobbing a little and chewing on his fingers suggesting that he was not feeling fifteen anymore. 

“Leeyum?” Niall whined reaching his hands out to the Guidance Counsellor in the hopes that he would be picked up.

“Not now, Nialler,” Liam said gently. “You need to go with Lou-Lou and Zaynie ok?”

“But… but…” Niall objected tearfully.

“Come on, Ni,” Louis cooed. “It’s gonna be ok. You can see Liam tomorrow.”

“Leeyum?” Niall dropped to his knees at the man’s feet and locked his arms around his legs. “Pwease,” he sniffed.

“Niall, sweetie, we’ve gotta go,” Louis said gently trying to pry the boy away but to no avail.

“Hey Nialler, how about we eat some ice-cream?” Zayn tried to entice the boy.

“Pwease,” Niall begged looking up at Mr. Payne. “Leeyum,” he whined letting the man’s legs go and reaching his hands up hopefully. “Daddy?” he asked and the other three froze in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Mentions of past watersports, past rape, present-day spanking and still no Harry (he's a bit busy today, he'll appear in the next chapter)

Chapter 3

The following day, Louis, Zayn and Niall were excused from their schooling as they were to be meeting with potential new Doms. Louis and Niall made their way to the dining hall for breakfast leaving Zayn to finish off his shower. They sat down at a table together and munched on their cereal. Meaningless conversation passed between the two but neither of them mentioned the events of the day before or the fact that little Niall had called Mr. Payne ‘daddy’.

By the time Zayn arrived to join them, Louis was on his second cup of tea and Niall was munching through a stack of buttered toast. 

“Morning,” Louis greeted gruffly wondering if Zayn was going to talk some more. He simply nodded in response as he sat down with his porridge. 

“What’s the matter, Big Talker,” Niall teased playfully. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone shy on us now.”

“I’m fine,” Zayn told them.

“Ha, he speaks,” Niall grinned triumphantly looping an arm around Zayn’s neck. “I’m really glad we’ve finally got to hear your voice,” he said seriously. “You look really good today by the way.”

“Niall,” Zayn blushed ducking his head while Louis smiled at the pair in amusement. 

“What?” Niall laughed. “I know tall, dark and gorgeous when I see it. Seriously, mate,” he made a point of raking his eyes up and down Zayn’s form. “You look really good.”

“Thanks,” Zayn smiled bumping the other boy with his shoulder lightly. “You too.”

“Hey, what about me?” Louis asked pretending to pout.

“You look like shit, mate,” Niall joked and Zayn sniggered. 

“Great, thanks, lads, really feeling the love right now,” Louis rolled his eyes. “So, how are you two feeling about today?”

The playful atmosphere between them vanished and they all shifted and fidgeted in their seats. 

“I hate this,” Niall said. “I don’t want to go play happy families or have a pretend sister or any of that shit. Fuck it all, man. I just need to keep it together, you know. I’ve gotta stay in the right frame of mind. I can’t go into my little headspace. They’re only here because they’re interested in little Niall so I’ve gotta make sure he doesn’t come out to play.”

“I’m not gonna talk,” Zayn announced. “If I don’t speak they’ll lose interest. They won’t want me and we can all stay here together.”

“They’ll probably lose interest even if you do speak to be fair,” Louis teased. “You’re quite boring.” 

“You love me and you know it,” Zayn retorted showing Louis his middle finger.

“What are you gonna do, Lou?” Niall asked. 

“I figured I’d just be honest,” Louis shrugged. “I’ll tell them that any kind of sexual activity is a red for me. That’ll be enough to put them off. These old perverts have only shown interest because they’ve looked at my photo and decided they’d wanna fuck me. As soon as they know it isn’t gonna happen they’ll lose interest.”

“What time do we have to go and meet them?” Niall asked sipping on his orange juice. 

“About twenty minutes,” Zayn answered and Louis groaned. 

“We might as well just get it over with I suppose,” Niall said as he leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder and dropped a hand to the older boy’s thigh. “Promise you won’t leave me for any of those Doms that are coming to see you?”

“I promise,” Zayn replied circling an arm around the younger boy’s waist. “I’m never gonna leave you, Nialler.”

“Good,” Niall whispered pressing a barely there kiss to the corner of Zayn’s mouth.

Louis observed the interaction between the other two but didn’t comment on it. However, he did feel there was something else they should mention before they had to endure the chore of meeting new Doms. 

“So, Niall, mate,” Louis cleared his throat. “About yesterday…” he trailed off knowing they would both know exactly what he was referring to.

“Not now, Lou,” Niall shook his head.

“Um, it probably is something we should talk about,” Zayn said in a gentle tone. “You know me and Louis aren’t judging you for anything,” he kissed the boy’s cheek. 

“I know but I can’t talk about it right now, guys,” Niall replied as his fingers touched the spot where Zayn’s lips had just been. “If I think about it too much I might slip back into my little headspace. I need to stay focused. I’m not letting these Doms meet little Niall remember.”

“Alright,” Louis nodded in acceptance. “We can talk about it later.”

“Come on,” Zayn finished off his porridge and took Niall’s hand in his own as he stood up. “We should probably get going.”

“Fuck it,” Niall swore as he drained the remainder of his juice. 

“We’ll be ok, lads,” Louis tried to reassure them both.

XXX

The three boys were in separate rooms when they met their potential new Doms but they were not alone. They had each requested a member of staff from the Care Home to stay and observe to ensure nothing untoward happened. 

To his immense relief, Niall managed to keep a clear head and stay fifteen. It had been touch and go for a few moments when one of the ladies looking to adopt him introduced him to her other little, Ellie. The sub girl was clearly happy in her little headspace and Niall could tell that she was well loved and cared for. He could probably have great fun with her and he reasoned that she would make for a good pseudo sister. As she tried to entice him to play with her, he had felt his mind start to drift to a younger place and he had to pinch his own leg to stop himself from slipping. 

Luckily, the other people interested in him didn’t bring any little subs with them so Niall had no further issues and was able to stay out of his little headspace. He behaved like a typical teenager and he smiled in satisfaction when he could see that he disappointed all the people who had come to see him. 

“Oh Niall,” the Care Home worker who was observing his visits tutted sympathetically. “I’m so sorry that didn’t go better for you.”

XXX

As planned, Zayn kept silent throughout his meetings. He just gave them his empty blank stare in response to any questions they asked. The women who had come to meet with him seemed genuinely concerned about his demeanour. It made Zayn feel just a bit guilty but he did not waver and continued to simply stare them down in silence. 

The young male Dom who was barely older than Zayn and at least half a foot shorter didn’t stay long. He had initially strutted into the room with an arrogant smirk on his lips and circled Zayn like a vulture as he eyed him up and down approvingly. Then he stopped to stand in front of Zayn and licked his lips before instructing Zayn to kneel. 

Rather than obey, Zayn just gave him his cold hard stare and didn’t say a word. The young Dom tried three more times to get Zayn to follow any kind of order, shooting embarrassed looks to the Care Home worker. 

“I don’t want this one anyway,” the young Dom said before leaving.

XXX

The four men Louis had to meet with were all old enough to be his father. If he was honest with himself, they did seem like well meaning people. They probably would make very good Doms. One of them was even very attractive for an older man and Louis could tell by the man’s clothing that they’d actually probably have a lot in common. But Louis didn’t care to find out. 

“I have a lot of reds, Sir,” Louis declared to the first man he met (he claimed to be in his forties but he looked closer to sixty in Louis’ opinion).

“That’s understandable,” the man said kindly. “As a Dom I have my reds too. For example, watersports is a big turn-off for me. That will never happen between us young Lewis. Watersports is a red.”

“My name’s Louis, Sir,” he corrected as politely as he could. “Watersports would probably only be a yellow for me to be honest,” Louis continued as he sat on the floor with his legs outstretched. “I don’t enjoy it but I suppose I had to experience so many other things that were so much worse that it just doesn’t seem as bad by comparison. My former Dom had a party once where I was used as a human toilet,” Louis spoke casually as though he were simply telling little Niall a soothing bedtime story, sharing a joke with Zayn or making a remark about the weather.

The older man sitting in a comfy armchair did not look comfortable by the story Louis was telling him, nor did the Care Home worker observing their interaction from where she perched on the edge of a toy box (the kind with child friendly toys).

“I think there were twelve guests at this party. They all pissed on me. On my face, in my hair, between my ass-cheeks and in my mouth,” he listed. “They all raped me that night too, all twelve guests and the Dom who took such great care of me,” he sneered while the man sitting in the comfy armchair looked revolted. “One of the men was about your age,” Louis commented fighting off a smirk as the man shifted in discomfort. “He said I was the best whore he’d ever had and he wished he could have my pretty little hole all to himself. Then he took some money out of his wallet and shoved it up my ass as a thank you for being such a good boy. They all laughed at that,” he recalled ignoring how uncomfortable the man looked and not paying mind to the sympathetic eyes of the Care Home worker observing them. “Then the other guests opened their wallets and took out some money too. They liked abusing me so much they were willing to pay for it. The Dom was very pleased when he got to pull out all that money from my fucked-out hole. He was so pleased that he decided to throw another party the very next night. I don’t know how many guests were at this party,” Louis shrugged. “I was blindfolded so I couldn’t tell. But I took a hell of a lot of cock that night. I was sore for days afterwards,” he offered an innocent smile to the man before him as though they’d been discussing plans for a picnic in the park. “What other reds do you have, Sir?”

The man made a hasty excuse to leave and Louis managed to get rid of the others in much the same way. He’d tell them that sexual intercourse was a ‘red’ for him and then share some details about his time with the Dom. It made them uncomfortable and Louis could tell that whatever attracted them to his photo enough to want to meet him was long forgotten about. 

He may have looked pretty to them in his picture, but Louis imagined he looked dirty to them in real life when he started talking about the things the Dom and his party guests had done to him. He could see pity in their eyes and he knew they felt sorry for him. They were good Doms, good people, and they didn’t like to hear the harsh truth about the experiences of an abused sub. As Louis told the men just some of the things that he had endured, it felt like he was sitting before them naked with the word ‘USED’ written all over his skin in permanent marker. 

No Dom would ever want him as far as Louis was concerned. 

XXX

After their meetings with the potential new Doms, Louis, Zayn and Niall got to have lunch together before attending mandatory meetings with the Guidance Counsellor. 

“Are you gonna be ok in there on your own?” Zayn asked Niall concernedly. 

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “It’ll be awkward probably but we need to get it sorted.”

“We’re right out here if you need us,” Zayn told him.

Niall gave Zayn a tight hug and pecked him on the lips before knocking on Mr. Payne’s office door.

“So,” Louis said as he sat in one of the chairs in the waiting area outside the office. “You and Niall kiss now?”

“Looks like it,” Zayn replied a little bashfully though he had a faint smile. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Louis offered.

“Don’t know what to say really,” Zayn shrugged. “I adore little Niall and I’m always gonna look after him and protect him just like you do. But I’m not… I mean, I wouldn’t ever do anything with little Niall.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis nodded. “But what about grown up Niall?”

“I guess I’ll see what happens,” Zayn said. “It would probably only be kissing and stuff though. I mean, we’re both subs. We’d need a Dom eventually right?”

“You two might, I sure as hell don’t,” Louis insisted.

XXX

“Take a seat, Niall,” Liam instructed and the blonde did as he was asked without meeting the man’s eye. “Can you tell me how old you are today?”

“I’m fifteen,” Niall answered. 

“Good,” Liam nodded. “That’s better for the conversation we need to have. Your meetings today didn’t go too successfully.”

“Oh, but they did,” Niall said. “I didn’t want to impress any of them. I didn’t want them to like me.”

“Ok,” Liam nodded again. “Niall, can we talk about yesterday?”

Niall shifted in his seat and brought his thumb up to his mouth.

“Are you still fifteen?” Liam checked noticing the action.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Niall nodded pulling his thumb away. “It, um, it just comforts me I guess.”

“Right,” Liam said. “So, yesterday?”

“I called you ‘daddy’,” Niall stated finally lifting his gaze to meet Mr. Payne’s. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, Sir.”

“No, no you don’t have to apologise for that,” Liam rushed to say. “It was a surprise,” he admitted. “But it isn’t something you need to be sorry for. It’s natural for little Niall to be seeking a parental figure. Now, Louis and Zayn have done a wonderful job taking care of you when you were in that place. I don’t even want to imagine what might have been if they weren’t there to take care of you. But Louis and Zayn are subs. They can only do so much for you and for each other. And little Niall has spent a lot of time in this office so it makes sense that little Niall would call me ‘daddy’. And I have to say I’m really touched that he did. But I need to know what fifteen year old Niall thinks about all this and how he feels.”

“I don’t really know,” Niall shrugged. 

“That’s ok,” Liam said patiently. “You don’t have to have all the answers right away.”

“Um, Liam?” Niall asked hesitantly. “Can I… can I be little?” he asked. “I know you asked how fifteen year old me feels but… it’s too much right now. I think I need to be little.”

“Then be little,” Liam told him soothingly. “I’m here for you.”

Nodding, Niall leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and counted backwards from ten. Opening his eyes, he looked over at the man on the other side of the room and reached his hands out.

“Daddy?” Niall asked.

“Yeah,” Liam answered moving round to pick the boy up and hold him close. “Yeah, babes, I’m your daddy.”

“Don’t let meanies take me, daddy,” Niall begged burying his face in the crook of Liam’s neck.

“No, love,” Liam said. “I won’t let anybody take you, baby boy. Daddy will keep you safe, I promise.”

XXX

After the session, Niall was still in his little headspace. He jumped up at Zayn and placed a wet kiss on the boy’s cheek before diving at Louis with a hug.

“Story, Lou-Lou,” Niall requested as he made himself comfortable on the older boy’s lap.

“Yeah, sure, sweetie,” Louis agreed as Zayn stepped in to the Guidance Office.

XXX

Inside the office, Zayn was giving Mr. Payne the silent treatment and the empty cold stare. 

“Please stop looking at me like that,” Liam asked and Zayn only scowled. “I have a really serious question for you Zayn. I’d appreciate it if we could talk about this like adults rather than a surly teenager being angry with his Guidance Counsellor.”

Of course, Zayn wasn’t prepared to give in too easily and didn’t make a sound. But he was listening attentively and he knew that Mr. Payne would know that.

“As I’m sure you know,” Liam began. “The people you met with today are no longer interested in you.” Zayn smirked in satisfaction. “However, there is another Dom who would like to express his interest in you.” Zayn threw Mr. Payne his dirtiest look yet. “He’d like to express his interest in Niall as well, so the two of you would be together. I’m not sure how fifteen year old Niall feels about the situation but I know that little Niall loves the idea.”

“I’m not leaving Louis,” Zayn stated.

“I expected you would say that,” Liam nodded. “And I admire that, I do. But I also have someone interested in Louis. He’s a friend of mine, my best friend actually. He’ll be a wonderful Dom for Louis; just what he needs I think. And you and Niall will still see Louis. If you all agree to this arrangement then we would all be living together.”

“We?” Zayn asked.

“Yes,” Liam answered. “I’d like to be your Dom, Zayn. How do you feel about that?”

He felt like he might already be in love with this man. 

“Is that even allowed?” Zayn questioned rather than voice his feelings on the matter. “You’re the Guidance Counsellor. Isn’t it unprofessional to ask subs if you can be their Dom?” His tone was very condescending and he could tell Mr. Payne was unimpressed with the attitude.

“Workers in sub Care Homes actually end up with subs more often than you might think,” Liam answered. “But you’ve avoided the question, Zayn.”

“Will there be a supervised meeting between us like there was today?” Zayn asked still avoiding the initial question.

“If you wish for the meeting to be supervised then yes,” Liam nodded.

“Then I’ll see you then,” Zayn told him dismissively getting up to leave. “It’s not like I have a choice, right? We have to at least meet with any Dom that shows an interest.”

“Zayn,” Liam called the boy’s name sternly. “You need to watch your attitude, boy. Be respectful.”

“Whatever,” Zayn grumbled deliberately pushing boundaries.

“Zayn, here, now please,” Liam requested and Zayn made sure to keep a surly expression on his face as he moved to stand in front of the Guidance Counsellor. He cupped Zayn’s cheek gently with his hand. “I know you’re pushing me,” he stated. “And rest assured if you accept me as your Dom disrespectful behaviour will not be tolerated. And clearly you’re crying out for a demonstration so if that’s what you want I will give you one.”

Thinking it over, Zayn decided he would push. So he looked to the desk and deliberately knocked over a pot of pens. It was a childish move but an effective one.

“Bend over the desk, Zayn,” Liam requested and while his tone left no room for argument the sub decided to rebel just a little.

“Make me, you prick,” Zayn challenged knowing a little swearing would rile the man further.

Mr. Payne, Liam, actually smiled as though he’d been expecting those very words to leave the subs lips. In one swift motion, Liam had Zayn bent over the desk. For a moment, Zayn’s entire body tensed, his mind thinking he was back with the Dom. But he forced himself to focus and concentrated on the feeling of Liam’s hand on his lower back, a hand that definitely did not belong to the Dom. This was Liam, Zayn reminded himself. He would be safe.

“Colour?” Liam asked.

Just like Niall the day before, Zayn was momentarily stunned by the question. He looked to the pens scattered across the desk, the ones he had deliberately knocked over. He spied a red coloured pen. He could say ‘red’ if he wanted to and Liam would no doubt hug him, soothe him, tell him he was a ‘good boy’ and then he could leave the office unpunished. He ignored the red pen and reached his hand out and wrapped his fingers around a green pen.

“Green, Sir,” Zayn managed to answer with conviction.

“Colour?” Liam repeated after tugging the boy’s jeans down to his knees.

“Green, Sir,” Zayn answered promptly.

“Colour?” Liam checked as he hooked his finger into the waistband of Zayn’s boxers, seeking permission to pull his underwear down too.

“Gree-” Zayn tried but the word died in his throat. “Yellow,” he admitted with clenched fingers but a calm tone. Liam let his fingers fall away from the boy’s underwear and rested his hand firmly over the material of the boxers and asked his colour again. “Green, Sir,” Zayn said firmly as his fingers relaxed and he let the green pen roll away.

“Good boy,” Liam told him, pleased that the sub was using his colours. “I’m going to spank you over your underwear,” he informed. “Just five hits with my hand. You don’t need to count, or keep quiet or anything like that. On this occasion you may react however you wish to. Is that ok with you, Zayn?”

“Yes, Sir, I’m green, Sir,” Zayn answered.

“And why am I spanking you?” Liam asked.

“Disrespectful attitude and swearing,” Zayn acknowledged. “And because…” he hesitated.

“Because?” Liam prompted resting a hand at the small of the boy’s back.

“Because you care for me,” Zayn’s words were a whisper but the Dom heard them.

“That’s right,” Liam agreed with a smile. “I care for you, Zayn. We begin,” he warned.

Unsurprisingly, Zayn stayed still and silent as Liam’s hand reached its target. They weren’t particularly brutal hits. Zayn had suffered far worse for a lot less. But they weren’t gentle swats either. Even through the material of his boxers they made enough of a sting for Zayn to know they were there. The final hit landed and while Zayn wouldn’t be limping or feeling sore from the punishment he could tell that Liam had a strong hand and his ass would no doubt feel on fire if he were ever being punished with a higher number. Zayn quietly appreciated that fact and felt a rush of respect and affection for the man as he clearly hadn’t held back even if he was being lenient with just five spanks over the underwear.

“We’re done,” Liam told him helping Zayn back into his jeans and turning him so they were chest to chest and face to face. “Colour?”

“I’m green,” Zayn assured. “Thank you,” he added realising just how much he’d needed to be at the mercy of a Dom in a safe way.

“You’re welcome,” Liam hugged him loosely so that he was free to pull away but Zayn made no effort to cut the hug short. “We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Zayn nodded and pulled away to wordlessly pick up the pens and put them back in the pot without needing to be instructed to.

“Thank you, sweet boy,” Liam said and Zayn kept his gaze on the carpet to hide his smile from the praise as he waited permission to leave. 

XXX

Louis entered the office and Liam gestured for him to take his usual seat as he bustled around to make Louis a cup of tea. 

“There’s somebody I would like you to meet, Louis,” Liam said.

“Let me guess, another Dom,” Louis muttered. 

“Yes,” Liam nodded. “His name is Harry Styles and he’s my best friend. I may have mentioned you to him a few times and showed him your photo. He’d really like to meet with you.”

“Fine,” Louis sighed and the Guidance Counsellor looked surprised. “What? Did I say something wrong, Mr. Payne?”

“No, not at all,” Liam answered. “I just didn’t expect you to agree so easily.”

“Well after meeting with potential Doms today it doesn’t seem so bad,” Louis shrugged. “They were all interested in me based on my photo. But none of them liked the real thing. Why should Harry Styles be any different?”

“Harry is different, I promise you,” Liam insisted.

“If you say so,” Louis remarked.

“Just give him a chance, Louis,” Liam said softly. “Give yourself a chance. I know that you feel used and unwanted. And I understand that the way the Doms reacted to you today won’t have done any favours for your self-esteem. And I know you would be prepared to stand on the rooftops and scream from the top of your lungs that you don’t want or need a Dom. But more importantly than that, I know deep down that you do want to be taken care of. It can happen for you, Louis, but only if you let it.”

Louis remained silent as he traced the rim of his teacup, hating that Liam was so good at his job that he could tell how he was thinking and feeling.

“Should I arrange a meeting with Harry for tomorrow?” Liam asked. “Or given that its short notice I could leave it another day or two if you’d prefer.”

“I’ll meet with him tomorrow,” Louis responded. “Just tell him not to get his hopes up, yeah? He’ll only pity me and think of me as damaged goods. Nobody wants a toy somebody else has already played with.”

“Louis,” Liam sighed trying to think of something to say that would comfort the boy’s self-esteem issues. “I really don’t approve of you speaking about yourself in such a way.”

“I’m sorry the truth is so upsetting for you,” Louis remarked and Liam frowned. “Thanks for the tea, Mr. Payne,” Louis said standing to his feet. “May I be excused?”

“Go on,” Liam nodded. “Have some fun with your friends.”

He waited for Louis to leave his office before reaching for his work phone and dialling Harry’s number.

“Hello, Haz, it’s me,” Liam said down the phone. “Listen, I told a tiny white lie to one of the subs and I need you to do me a massive favour… There’s this boy named Louis, Louis Tomlinson… yeah, that’s right, he’s one of the three boys I told you about… No, no, Niall’s the little… The quiet one is Zayn… Louis is the one who took care of them and helped them through it. I mean, they helped each other but I think they both looked to Louis for strength and hope… Yeah, he definitely suffered more abuse than the others… I agree, mate, if I could face the Dom that did this to them I’d kill him with my bare hands… right, yeah, the favour, um just hear me out ok… I’ve told Louis that you have expressed interest in him. He’s expecting to have a meeting with you tomorrow. Please do this for me, Haz. This boy really needs help but I can’t help him. He needs more than what I can provide. He needs you, Harry, I know it… Please, just, please come and meet him…” he argued with his best friend for close to ten minutes before the other Dom gave in and accepted the meeting. “Thank you, Harry, really, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I love that I can listen to Harry's album on youtube because I can't afford to buy it for another 2 weeks
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS - mentions of rape, bullying, homophobia... there is nudity... and Harry Styles!

Chapter 4

It was a very excited little Niall waking Louis up the next morning. The little was giggling happily as he bounced up and down on Louis’ bed.

“Wakey, wakey, Lou-Lou,” Niall sang.

“Hey, be careful, babes,” Louis admonished gently as he caught the boy in his arms and forced him to sit sensibly on the bed. “I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“No hurt,” Niall declared in his baby-like tone. “Up, Lou-Lou, up!”

“Yeah, alright, I’m getting up,” Louis told him. “Sit still for me while I get dressed yeah?” Niall nodded. “Who’s the best little boy in the whole world?” Louis asked.

“Me!” Niall reached his hand high in the air.

“That’s right,” Louis agreed ruffling his hair and attacking his cheek with a kiss. “You’re the best little boy in the whole world.”

Niall giggled happily and occupied himself with swinging his legs, clapping his hands and improvising a song while Louis cleaned his teeth and got dressed. 

“Shall we get you dressed now?” Louis asked as he rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie. “You want to look nice for your meeting with Liam, don’t you?”

“No Leeyum,” Niall shook his head. “Daddy,” he declared proudly. 

“Right,” Louis replied. “Let’s get you dressed in something nice for daddy then, yeah?”

Niall nodded his agreement so Louis took the boy’s hand and led him back to his own bedroom. As Louis looked through Niall’s small selection of clothes (all of which had been donated to the home, just like the clothes Louis and all the other subs wore) the blonde was singing a song about Liam.

“I love my daddy,” Niall sang. “My daddy’s sexy. My daddy loves me. I love my daddy, my daddy’s sexy… hey, Lou-Lou,” he stopped his own song looking to the older boy curiously. “What sexy mean?”

“Um, well, it means the same as pretty I suppose,” Louis shrugged unsure how to have such discussions with little Niall.

“Zaynie’s pretty,” Niall declared and Louis released a chortle before holding up an outfit for Niall’s approval. “No, too babyish,” Niall shook his head and sucked on his thumb thoughtfully as he looked through his clothes himself.

By the time Zayn showed up in Niall’s bedroom, Niall had dismissed three different outfits and seemed to act older each time. 

“I want to wear blue,” Niall declared. “I have a nice blue jumper, I know I do. Liam likes that jumper, he told me so.”

“Alright, Ni, we’ll find the blue jumper,” Louis told him helping him look. 

“It’s just a meeting, it doesn’t matter what you wear,” Zayn said.

“That’s funny,” Louis replied. “Because it looks like you’ve gone to a lot of effort, mate.”

“Haven’t,” Zayn lied gruffly. “I just threw on whatever, ain’t it?”

“Of course,” Niall teased with a wide grin. “And you just happened to throw on the nicest shirt you could find.”

“And spend at least half an hour styling your hair,” Louis noted.

“Looks like you even polished your shoes,” Niall pointed out.

“Hey, are you wearing eyeliner?” Louis asked staring at the boy closely.

“Fuck off,” Zayn swore at them before pointing across the room. “Is that the blue jumper?”

“Ah, yes,” Niall instantly grabbed it and pulled it on before looking at himself in the mirror. “Does this look good?”

“Liam will love it,” Louis said kindly. “Both of you,” he added to Zayn. “You look great, lads.”

“What about you, aren’t you gonna dress up a bit to meet Liam’s friend?” Zayn asked.

“Nah, no point, mate,” Louis replied as he readjusted the beanie on his head. “He’s not gonna like me anyway.”

“But you have to try, Lou,” Niall insisted. “If this works out we can all still be together.”

“Yeah, we’ll be a family,” Zayn told him. 

“I want Liam to be my Dom,” Niall said. “I really do. I know he’ll take good care of me when I’m little and little Niall really needs a daddy. I know you and Zayn take good care of me and it means a lot, it does. But I need a Dom. We all need a Dom, even you Louis. It won’t be like it was in that place with the mean man. Liam will be good to me and Zayn and his friend will be good to you. We can all be safe and happy together. That’s how I want it. And if you reject Liam’s friend and stay here in the Care Home, then I’ll reject Liam and stay here with you too.”

“Me too,” Zayn added.

“No way,” Louis objected. “If you boys want Liam to be your Dom then you need to be with him. He wants you and he cares about you. You’ll be happy with him, I know you will. And it’s not like we won’t see each other again. Liam will still work here. He can tell me all about your new life together and how you’re getting on. Who knows, he could even bring you here sometimes to visit me.”

“Not good enough,” Zayn stated. “Either we all leave the Care Home or we all stay.”

“Agreed,” Niall said firmly wrapping an arm around Zayn’s waist and leaning in to him.

“What if this Harry Styles guy is a complete asshole?” Louis asked. “Or what if he’s another middle-aged man?”

“He’s Liam’s best friend,” Niall pointed out. “He’ll probably be the same age as Liam and there’s no way he’s an asshole. Liam’s too good a person to have friends who are assholes.”

“Fine, but what if Harry Styles doesn’t like me?” Louis asked. “I’m not letting you two reject Liam to stay here with me just because another Dom decides he doesn’t like me. The other four Doms didn’t like me. Harry Styles won’t be any different.”

“Just try and make it work,” Zayn asked. “Please, mate.”

“Give this guy a chance, Louis,” Niall moved to wrap his arms around the older boy’s middle. “Please, at least do it for little Niall?”

“Whatever,” Louis sighed. “But I’m not dressing up for him. I’m wearing this,” he insisted.

“Fine, just be yourself but, you know, a nicer version yeah?” Zayn said.

“I’ll try and be good,” Louis groaned. “But he’s still not gonna like me.”

XXX

It turned out that Harry Styles was running a little late so Louis was told to attend his classes as normal while Zayn and Niall had their meeting with Liam. They had requested another staff member from the Care Home supervise their meeting. Well, truth be told, neither Zayn nor Niall had requested it but Liam had thinking it more appropriate given that he was also a member of staff. 

The meeting went well. Niall felt completely at ease seating himself on Liam’s lap and cuddling the man close. He had always been affectionate with the man in his little headspace, but it was nice to be affectionate with him as his fifteen year old self too. Zayn was a little more tentative and held back from making shows of affection and didn’t say much. He did of course dutifully join in the discussion when Liam broached the subject of ‘reds’ and ‘greens’.

“This isn’t an official list,” Liam told them. “That will come later if you choose to accept me as your Dom. So don’t worry if you forget to mention something. I just want an idea so we can see how compatible we are and if we make a good match or not.”

“Um, I don’t really know what I’d like,” Niall admitted. “I mean, I’d like kissing and cuddling I guess. But I don’t know about all the sex stuff. I think we’d just have to try things and see how I like it. I only know that I don’t want to have sex when I’m, you know, little.”

“Agreed,” Zayn nodded firmly. “You’re not touching him like that when he’s in his little headspace.”

“Of course not,” Liam said gently cuddling Niall a little bit closer. “I never would, sweetheart. I promise you.”

They discussed a few more things including Liam’s rules and expectations of them if they agreed to be his subs. 

“Anything else you boys would like to discuss?” Liam asked.

“I don’t want you to use Niall as a way to punish me,” Zayn stated.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Liam replied.

“Sometimes the mean mad would do bad things to me,” Niall explained. “And he’d make Louis and Zayn watch. It was his way to punish them sometimes. Instead of hurting them he’d hurt me in front of them.”

“Never again,” Zayn insisted fixing Liam with a hard gaze. “If I need to be punished then I will be punished. You will not punish Niall as a means to punish me.”

“Hey,” Liam reached his hand out and gently cupped Zayn’s face and the sub dropped his eyes to the floor. “Look at me, sweet boy,” he encouraged. “Do you really think that’s the type of man I am?”

“No,” Zayn answered. “No, I don’t. I’m sorry,” he apologised. “You’re not him. I know you’re not him.”

“That’s right, I’m not,” Liam reiterated squeezing Zayn’s shoulder comfortingly before letting go so the boy could have his space.

“I don’t want to leave Louis,” Niall spoke up. “I want him to come with us.”

“Hopefully he will,” Liam said. “He’ll be meeting my friend today. They’ll be good for each other, I know they will. Don’t worry, Nialler, it’s going to work out.”

“Liam, Sir,” Zayn kept his eyes averted. “There’s something we need to tell you.”

“If that’s the case then look me in the eye,” Liam replied and Zayn forced himself to obey the gentle command. “What do you need to tell me Zayn?”

“I… I…” Zayn couldn’t find it in himself to speak the words so he lowered his gaze again.

“We really want you to be our Dom, Liam,” Niall said, giving verbal life to the words Zayn could not form. “But we’re never gonna leave Louis. If he stays at the Care Home then we stay at the Care Home.”

Liam released a sigh as he shared a look with the Care Home worker who was observing them. He should have expected as much. He’d just have to convince Louis and Harry to give one another a chance. 

“We’ll have to wait and see what happens, boys,” Liam said stroking Niall’s blonde hair. “But I’m always going to be here for you, no matter what.”

Niall pressed a kiss to Liam’s lips before they left the meeting room. Zayn wanted to throw his arms around the older man and kiss him too, but he ignored the temptation and left the room hand-in-hand with Niall.

XXX

It was well after lunch time when Harry Styles finally arrived at the Care Home. Liam was positively frantic, thinking that his friend wasn’t going to turn up at all. 

“I really need this to work,” Liam told Harry in a begging tone as he guided him to his office and fixed him a cup of tea. “He’s a lovely boy, he really is. But he’s been through a lot. He’s guarded and he’s got a lot of walls up. I need you to break through them, Harry. You have to get through to this sub.”

XXX

It happened to be Miss Alexander who informed Louis that his potential new Dom had arrived and she escorted him to the designated meeting room. 

“Are you nervous?” she asked.

“No, Miss,” Louis answered her.

“Excited?” she tried.

“No, Miss,” Louis responded. 

“Wishing I’d stop talking so we can walk the corridors in silence?” she guessed.

“If you don’t mind, Miss,” Louis replied and she nodded.

They walked in a companionable silence and Louis greatly appreciated it. Other teachers might try to coax more out of him or lecture him about how lucky he was to have a Dom’s interest and that he should be respectful and try to make a connection. But Miss Alexander granted him the silence he had requested. Despite the fact she was a Domme and he was sub, he felt like an equal as he walked alongside her. Even in class with their opposing roles as teacher and student he still felt like an equal. He supposed it was the way she spoke to him and behaved towards him, like he was just another human being on the planet. The other teachers all seemed to speak in hushed tones and look at him with sad eyes. They all reminded him what he was, an abused sub. But Miss Alexander was different. She didn’t treat him like an abused sub, or like a child, or something fragile that was about to break. She just treated him like he was a normal teenage boy. That’s why she was his favourite teacher.

“Here we are,” Miss Alexander noted as they rounded the corner. “I’ll leave you in the capable company of Mr. Payne,” she said nodding to the Guidance Counsellor politely. “Don’t forget that homework, Louis,” she reminded before she took her leave.

“How are you feeling, Louis?” Liam asked.

“Ok, I guess,” Louis shrugged as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Let’s go inside,” Liam gestured to the meeting room and Louis quietly followed him in. A quick glance around showed that the room was empty. “Harry’s in my office at the moment,” Liam explained. “We were just having a chat and a cup of tea. Make yourself comfortable, he’ll be here in a minute. Would you like me to fetch a member of staff to supervise the meeting or are you happy to meet him alone?”

“It’s fine, I’ll meet him alone,” Louis said.

“He’ll be here soon,” Liam gave the boy’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

As Liam left, closing the door behind him, Louis released a long sigh. He looked to the comfy armchair in the corner of the room and considered sitting on it but decided not to. The old men he’d so easily disgusted the day before had all sat on that seat. He didn’t want to sit there and be disgusted by himself too.

On the other side of the room there was a small bed covered in an array of blankets and cushions. It made Louis cringe to think that some Doms and subs may have engaged in sexual activity during their meetings. He wondered if Suicidal Cinderella had been on that bed when she met her new Dom. He wondered if she screamed for death like he’d heard her do so many times before. 

Shaking his head, he tore his eyes away from the bed and looked to a toy box in the corner. It was obviously intended for littles, like Niall. Looking away, he moved to the middle of the room and simply dropped to his knees with his back to the door. He kept his eyes on the ground and wiped his palms on his baggy jeans as he waited for Harry Styles to arrive.

XXX

To Louis, it felt like he’d been on his knees for hours. Maybe he had been. But inevitably, the door opened and a set of footsteps entered the room. Keeping his eyes low, Louis listened to the click of the man’s boots as he moved about the room. He seemed to pause and while Louis could sense that the Dom was close behind him he could not feel the man’s eyes on his body. He supposed the man was looking over at the bed covered in a mountain of cushions. Louis tensed, wondering if the man was thinking of dragging him over there. 

He flinched slightly as the sound of boot meeting floor indicated that the man had resumed walking, circling around Louis until he was stood above him. The man didn’t move and he didn’t speak. Louis didn’t know what to make of the situation. The other Doms had been eager to introduce themselves to him, all casually mentioning how wealthy they were in their introductions. They had all been eager to look him over and admire him, no doubt imagining the things they could do to him on the bed at the other side of the room. They had all been desperate to reach out and touch him. Or at least they had been until Louis started talking and shared memories of other Doms that had touched him.

The silence carried on and as Louis looked at the man’s fancy boots he wondered if this Dom was related to Zayn because of how quiet he was. Daring to lift his gaze, Louis’ eyes slowly moved up over the tighter than tight jeans that clearly hugged a very large appendage. His eyes then met with a lilac shirt that looked soft to the touch and had a delicate silver pattern on it. The top three buttons were undone showing off the man’s collarbones and some pretty tattoos that Louis couldn’t make out properly due to the long curly brown hair obscuring the full image. Lifting his gaze further, he took in the man’s face. 

He was boyish yet manly. His green eyes were intense with an innocence swimming in them even while he looked wise beyond his years. He was indeed a handsome man. The longer Louis studied his face, the more beautiful he looked. The man did not smile so Louis offered no smile to him. There was a kindness in his eyes though and he had the same calming presence as Liam. He supposed that made sense as the two were best friends. 

“Stand,” the beautiful man ordered and Louis did as he was asked, standing tall with his hands clasped behind his back and his head up but eyes lowered back to the ground. “Hat, off,” he said and Louis dutifully removed the beanie from his head. “My name is Harry Styles,” he stated as he began to circle Louis. “And you are Louis Tomlinson, correct?”

“Yes,” Louis answered quietly.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis spoke louder.

“Better,” Harry acknowledged eyeing the boy up and down as he moved around him. “Hoodie, off,” he said with a click of his fingers as he stood in front of Louis again.

Keeping his eyes on the man’s boots, Louis pulled his hoodie off over his head and folded it neatly before setting it on the floor with his beanie. He straightened up and placed his hands behind his back again as he stood in front of Harry in his plain white loose hanging t-shirt, faded baggy jeans and well worn trainers. He tried not to feel self-conscious but he failed not to squirm just a little bit. The Dom’s clothes were so neat and nice that it made Louis feel underdressed. He wished he’d made the effort to dress up a bit like Zayn and Niall had. 

“Take this off too,” Harry requested tugging at Louis’ loose t-shirt, “and the jeans and trainers. You may keep your underwear on if you wish.”

Handsome Harry in his fancy clothes turned on his expensive heels and paced around the room, looking at the paintings on the walls and paying no mind to Louis who had yet to follow the instruction. As the man continued to ignore Louis in favour of looking through the baby toys in the toy box, Louis stepped out of his trainers. He removed his too large t-shirt and folded it neatly before setting it atop his hoodie. He shimmied out of the baggy jeans and folded them up before adding them to the pile. Clad in only his boxers he gave it a few seconds’ thought before deciding to strip them off too. He’d been naked in front of plenty of Doms before, another wouldn’t hurt. 

He felt Harry’s gaze on him and was sure he heard an intake of breath from the Dom. He rolled his eyes and almost laughed to himself. Clearly Handsome Harry appreciated the sight of his nude form. That wouldn’t last long though. Soon the Dom would look at him with pity and revulsion just as the other Doms had. 

“You’re a very beautiful boy, Louis,” Harry said as he made his way back over, his boots clicking with every step. The Dom’s words were complimentary but Louis detected sadness in the tone and rolled his eyes again thinking that Handsome Harry had already reached the ‘pity’ stage. “I’m truly sorry for everything you and your friends have been through,” his words were genuine, Louis could tell. “I don’t know all the details of course,” he added. “But for what it’s worth I’d beat the hell out of whoever hurt you if I could.”

Taking a leaf out of Zayn’s book, Louis stayed quiet as Harry circled around him again. He kept still as the Dom reached out and touched him. First his shoulder, then the middle of his spine, his left hip, his right elbow, the back of his right knee, his stomach, his collarbone and finally the back of his neck. None of the touches had been sexual but Louis felt his cock stir in interest anyway. To his relief, Harry made no comment on it. He just stroked the back of his neck and Louis closed his eyes, enjoying the comforting touch, wondering if the man realised the soothing affect the touch had on him.

“Tell me,” Harry said gently as he stood directly behind Louis, the material of his jeans pressed against Louis’ nude ass. “How did you get this?” he asked running a gentle finger along Louis’ left side where he had a diagonal two inch scar.

“At a party,” Louis answered. “One of the Dom’s guests liked to see me scared. He said I looked pretty with fear in my eyes. He held the knife to my throat at first, then to my cock. He even teased it along my ass-crack. Then he asked me if I loved him,” Louis laughed darkly at the absurdity of it all. “I was honest and told him ‘no’. So he cut me.”

Unbuttoning his shirt, Harry moved to stand in front of Louis again. He was able to fully see the man’s tattoos now. He particularly admired the pretty butterfly on the man’s stomach. Looking closer, Louis noticed there were a few scars on the man’s torso. They were small and looked like burn marks of some kind. 

“From an older boy who lived across the road,” Harry explained. “His name was Daniel Hunt. He was a Dom and a massive bully. He always insisted that I was too weak to be a Dom, that I must be a sub. One day, he beat me up and pinned me to the ground. Then he took out his lighter and well, now I have these three little marks to always remember him by… how did you get this one?” he asked moving round and tracing a mark on Louis’ shoulder blade.

“The whip, the belt, the cane, barbed wire,” Louis listed with a shrug. “I’m really not sure,” he admitted. “Hurt like hell though. That was the first time the Dom really punished me. He started spanking me with his hand, just on my ass. Then I’m sure he used the paddle. Then it was the belt… or maybe the whip, I can’t really remember. But he definitely used the belt and the hits weren’t just to my ass anymore. They were everywhere. I tried to safeword but he didn’t believe in safewords. I was bruised and bloody. I wore reminders of that punishment session for at least a week or two. But eventually the cuts healed and the bruises faded. Except for that one,” he tried to look at the mark over his shoulder but he could never see it properly. “It’s funny,” he said though it was anything but. “I can’t even remember what I was being punished for.”

Slipping off his unbuttoned shirt and folding it neatly beside Louis’ pile of clothes, Harry moved to stand in front of him again and turned so he was facing away from the boy. He had a scar running horizontally across the middle of his back.

“Daniel Hunt?” Louis asked as he eyed the permanent blemish on the man’s flesh.

“Not this time,” Harry answered. “This one was from the man I called Grandfather,” he spun around to face Louis again, seeing the shocked expression on the subs face. “He was an old-fashioned man. He didn’t approve when I told my family I was gay. He made his feelings clear when he took me on a camping trip. He said he was going to beat the gay out of me. For my own good of course,” he added sarcastically. “I think it was a fishing rod he did it with,” he frowned at the blurred memory. “He dragged me to the edge of the lake and forced my head under the water and held me under for a while. Trying to make me clean, you see. Then he drove off and left me alone in the tent. I ended up walking alone until I found a police station. They called my parents and they pressed charges against my Grandfather when I told them what happened. I never saw him again, nobody in the family did. We didn’t even go to the funeral.”

“Do you have any more scars, Sir?” Louis asked still standing naked before the shirtless man.

“There’s one on my leg,” Harry responded loosening his belt and pushing his tight jeans down his long legs. “See that?” he asked pointing to an old wound on his knee. Trying not to blush as he caught sight of the bulge in Harry’s underpants, Louis nodded. “That was courtesy of Mr. Payne.”

“As in Liam Payne?” Louis asked in surprise and Harry nodded as he admired the mark. “What happened?”

“We were climbing a tree,” Harry told him. “Now, he’ll tell you that I’m clumsy and I just fell but that’s not true. He pushed me. He will always deny it but the truth is he pushed me. He pushed me out the tree and I ended up with this scar on my knee.”

“If you say so, Sir,” Louis replied and Harry actually smiled at him, dimples and all. It was the first smile Louis had seen from the Dom and it was unfair how a simple smile made the man look all the more handsome. He watched as Harry pulled his tight jeans back on and re-buckled his belt. 

“Tell me about the scar on your arm,” Harry said.

“Oh,” Louis was surprised Harry had even noticed it. The scar was so small it was barely noticeable. Even Louis himself had to look carefully to find it and point it out. “This one’s my favourite actually.”

“A favourite scar?” Harry remarked. “Colour me intrigued,” he held Louis’ arm and examined the skin, admiring the tiny barely-there scar. “How does such a small scar earn such an honour of being your favourite?”

“It was a bite mark,” Louis answered.

“The Dom bit you?” Harry questioned. 

“No,” Louis shook his head with a sad smile. “My sister.”

“I’ve been informed that your family are…” Harry trailed off.

“Gone,” Louis supplied.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Harry told him gently. 

“Loss,” Louis repeated pulling his arm back from Harry and cradling his arms around himself. “I’ve lost a lot of things. I always lost my pocket money. It would drive my mum mad,” he laughed. “And everybody always blamed me for losing the remote controls. I was looking after my sister’s favourite necklace once while she played in the neighbour’s paddling pool. I lost it. She got so mad she bit me, hence the scar.”

Quietly, Harry stepped closer to the boy and placed one hand at his hip, the other cupping the side of the subs face.

“We used to play board games a lot,” Louis continued. “I always lost. I pretended I was just letting them win but the truth is I just wasn’t very good. I was on the Football team at school. I played pretty good actually, so good that a team full of Doms was actually prepared to have a sub play for them. Then we had a big game against our rivalry school. The team blamed me when we lost the game. I got lost at the park once and again at the zoo when I was just a kid. Me and my sisters even got lost in the woods one time. I swear my mum had half the town out looking for us. My mum finally gave me a set of house keys when I was thirteen. I was always losing them. We went on a family holiday when I was fourteen and I was in charge of this map, right, and well, I lost it. Then one day I’m in a house with a Dom and before I know it I’ve lost my virginity. Then I finally get rescued and find out I’ve lost my family too.”

Not saying a word, Harry pulled the nude boy to him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

“It’s ok to cry, Louis, if that’s what you need,” Harry told him softly. 

“It wasn’t just the Dom who fucked me, you know,” Louis stated. He didn’t pull away from Harry’s embrace but he didn’t return the hug either. “He had parties with his friends. They all raped me too. Men and women. They did whatever they wanted to me, I didn’t have a choice. The word ‘red’ didn’t mean fuck all in that place. I’m not a pretty little virgin sub.”

“Yes you are,” Harry insisted. “Of course you are.”

“What?” Louis pulled away from the man to stare up at him in bemusement. “Didn’t you hear what I said? I’ve been raped multiple times by a Dom and all his friends. We were nearly there for eight months and I don’t think there was a single day when I didn’t have that Dom’s cock forced up my ass.”

“Exactly, Louis,” Harry stated calmly and Louis frowned in confusion. “Raped,” Harry said. “Forced. You were abused. None of the things that happened in that place with that Dom and his friends were your fault. You didn’t want those people to do those awful things to you, right?”

“Of course not,” Louis replied.

“Then you did not willingly consent to have sex,” Harry said. “And as far as I’m concerned that makes you a virgin regardless as to whether you agree with me or not. And you are a sub,” he pointed out. “And you’re more than pretty,” he pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “You may dress,” he said stepping away and bending to pick up his own shirt. “I enjoyed meeting you today, Louis,” Harry put his arms through the sleeves of his shirt but did not button it up as he watched Louis pulling his baggy jeans back on. “I’d like to see you again.”

“I’m not gonna have sex with you,” Louis blurted out as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Sex is a red for me,” he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Harry to say he had no further interest in him and take his leave.

“I understand,” Harry commented. “So, can I see you again?”

“Why?” Louis asked. “I just said I won’t have sex with you and I meant it.”

“And I believe that’s how you feel about physical intimacy at this point in time,” Harry replied. “And make no mistake, Louis, if you accept me as your Dom I will fully respect that sex is a red for you.”

“Then why would you want me?” Louis questioned suspiciously. “If you’re not going to use me for sex what else could I possibly be used for?”

“For things like this,” Harry suggested gesturing his head downwards. Louis blinked in surprise as he realised he was buttoning the Dom’s shirt up without having been instructed to. 

“Sorry,” Louis apologised quickly fastening the last button and stepping away.

“Don’t be,” Harry told him. “I really would like to see you again.”

“I’m not a very good sub,” Louis mumbled.

“Kneel,” Harry commanded and Louis instantly dropped to his knees. “Lick my boot,” he requested and Louis did so without hesitation. “Such a good boy for me,” Harry stated watching the subs tongue protrude from his mouth to lick over the leather of his boot. “Now lick the other one,” he instructed and Louis followed the order with his head bent low. “Stop… straighten up… hands on your head… eyes down,” he took a few moments to admire the boy on his knees before him. “Stand… hands behind your back… look at me,” he grasped the subs chin gently. “You just obeyed every command beautifully, Louis. I think you make a wonderful sub.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis said.

“See, such nice manners,” Harry complimented. “You really are a good boy, Louis. I think Liam could be right about us. I think we are just what each other needs.”

“You can’t tell that from one meeting,” Louis reasoned. 

“You’re probably right,” Harry acknowledged. “That’s why I’m asking you for a second meeting,” he smiled and Louis got to see his dimples again for just a few seconds. “So, can I tell Liam to make the arrangements?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis answered.

“Good,” Harry nodded leaning in to press a kiss to the subs cheek. “Behave yourself,” he said by means of farewell before exiting the room, Louis closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of the Dom’s heeled boots grow fainter until he could hear them no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific warnings for this chapter really

Chapter 5

He stayed alone in the meeting room for a while. He simply dropped to his knees and enjoyed the quiet. His thoughts were on Harry Styles. The Dom was entirely different to the four men he’d met before. He even wanted to meet with him again though Louis couldn’t begin to understand why. He reasoned that Harry must be doing it as a favour to Liam. There was no way a Dom so handsome could actually be interested in somebody like Louis.

XXX

As soon as Harry left Louis in the meeting room, he headed to the Guidance Office and rapped his knuckles on the door before stepping inside. 

“Harry,” Liam greeted with a hopeful smile. “How did it go?”

“Louis has agreed to a second meeting,” Harry responded looking at the other two occupants of the room. One was a pretty dark-haired boy with tan skin who cast him a wary look. The other was a cute blonde boy happily chomping on his own fingers as he sat on Liam’s lap. “I’m sorry to disturb you. I didn’t realise you had company.”

“This is Zayn,” Liam indicated the quiet boy who presented Harry with a cold penetrating stare. “And this little one is Niall,” he cooed at the blonde in his lap. “Boys, this is my best friend, Harry Styles.”

“Pleasure,” Harry nodded. He extended his hand to Zayn, not so much as flinching under the boy’s gaze. This seemed to impress the boy somewhat as he took the hand offered to him and shook it murmuring a polite ‘hello’.

“Are you going to say hello to Harry, Nialler?” Liam asked.

“Hi,” Niall waved at Harry shyly and Harry smiled back at him showing off his dimples and then pulling a silly face that made the little giggle. Zayn was watching the interaction carefully; eager to see if little Niall would take to the man who would potentially become Louis’ Dom. “Daddy?” Niall asked.

“Yes, babes?” Liam looked down at the boy fondly.

“Does ‘Arry love Lou-Lou?” Niall wanted to know.

“That’s really something you should ask Harry,” Liam said.

Immediately, Niall hopped off of Liam’s lap and skipped towards Harry. He looked up at the taller man and grabbed hold of his hands. Harry allowed the contact, seemingly unbothered by the saliva from Niall’s fingers.

“You love Lou-Lou?” Niall asked. 

“Well, it seems like Louis is a very special boy,” Harry responded picking the blonde up when he reached his arms out. “And he’s very beautiful,” Harry said as he balanced Niall carefully on his hip. “He makes for a lovely sub. I was very impressed with him. The boy’s got spirit,” he approved.

“Do I got spirit?” Niall wondered.

“Of course you do,” Harry told him gazing at the little fondly. “He really is a cutie, isn’t he?” he asked Liam who smiled back proudly while Niall giggled. “I think it would be really great if you and your friends came to live with Liam and me.”

“No Leeyum,” Niall shook his head. “Daddy,” he declared.

“Of course, daddy,” Harry agreed quickly. “Would you like that, Niall, would you like to come and live with us?”

“Zaynie and Lou-Lou come too,” Niall stated.

“Yes, Zaynie and Lou-Lou too,” Harry smiled. “Would you like that, baby boy?”

“Yeah,” Niall clapped excitedly and Harry looked over to his best friend to see the love hearts shining in his eyes.

“Well, I need to have a grown-up conversation with your daddy,” Harry told Niall. “Would it be alright if you and Zaynie went to the meeting room to see Lou-Lou for a little while?”

“Daddy?” Niall asked turning his head to look at Liam. “Zaynie and I go Lou-Lou?”

“Sure, babes,” Liam nodded and Harry carefully set the blonde down and watched him skip over to kiss his daddy goodbye before taking Zayn’s hand and following him out. “So, it really went well with Louis?” Liam asked once the two subs had left.

“He is very beautiful,” Harry commented truthfully as he dropped elegantly into a seat. “He’s very obedient, he followed my orders perfectly. But I don’t know if he’ll accept me as his Dom.”

“He agreed to a second meeting with you,” Liam said earnestly. “That in itself is a miracle. He frightened all the other Doms away. You must be doing something right, Haz.”

“Perhaps,” Harry mused. “I think he and I would make a good match.”

“You will, I know you will,” Liam insisted eagerly. “This is perfect, Harry. I can’t thank you enough for this. You really like him, yeah? Do you think he likes you? Oh, of course he likes you. Everybody likes you.”

“He’s very guarded,” Harry appraised. “Yet he’s so open at the same time. He speaks so casually about the abuse, too casually. His sense of self-worth is practically non-existent. He thinks he’s damaged beyond repair. He can’t imagine why a decent Dom would want him.”

“The situation is delicate,” Liam admitted. “And Louis likes to act tough but I fear he isn’t coping as well as he could be, certainly not as well as the other two. Niall takes comfort in his little headspace and having a daddy to look after him rather than a Dom to abuse him. I think, I think with every good experience he has with me when he’s in his little headspace helps him move on from a bad experience he had with the Dom who abused him in his little headspace.”

“Niall would slip into his little headspace when they were in that place?” Harry asked the thought of it making his stomach turn.

“From what he and the others have told me he was in his little headspace the entire time,” Liam confided and Harry winced. 

“Who the hell could do that to a little?” Harry fumed. “To any sub,” he added.

“Bad people who need their genitals cut off,” Liam stated harshly and Harry grunted his agreement. “But those people won’t hurt those boys again. Niall really is doing better. So is Zayn. He’s more reserved than Niall but I know he’ll open up to me fully in time. I can see in his face and his body language that he wants to, he just isn’t quite ready yet. But I’ll get him there. He wasn’t speaking or eating properly when he first arrived here. But he’s improved so much. He eats properly and he’s looking healthier. He’s still a quiet boy but he does speak and he’s been expressing himself through Art. He really has quite the talent. Then there’s Louis,” he sighed. “He acts strong and he genuinely is strong but… he needs to be loved and cared for. You have to love him, Harry.”

“Love cannot be forced, Li,” Harry pointed out.

“Well, no,” Liam conceded. “But you care about him already, right? You asked to meet with him again because you want to, not just because I’ve asked you to do this?”

“I want to see him again,” Harry nodded. “And I was never doing this purely as a favour to you. I did this for him. Just hearing little details of his story was enough to make me care about the boy. I want to help him. More than anything I want to help that beautiful sub.”

“You will,” Liam said faithfully.

“We’ll see,” Harry responded standing up and taking his leave.

XXX

In the meeting room, Louis was still on his knees as Niall happily pulled out toys from the toy box and played with them. Keeping his eyes on Niall, Zayn sat down cross-legged by Louis’ side and asked his friend how the meeting was. 

“He was different to the others,” Louis commented. 

“Handsome too,” Zayn remarked.

“I suppose, if you like that sort of thing,” Louis shrugged.

“Little Niall seemed to like him,” Zayn stated. “I think that’s a good sign.”

“Harry would be a good Dom,” Louis said fairly. “I don’t believe he would ever hurt me. I mean, punishments and such hurt sometimes but… not in the way we’ve been hurt. He’d treat me right, I’m sure he would.”

“So, you’ll accept him as your Dom?” Zayn asked. 

“He has to make the offer first,” Louis pointed out.

“He will,” Zayn said confidently as Niall ran around with his arms outstretched pretending to be an aeroplane. “He’s already requested a second meeting. You did well today, mate. This guy actually liked you.”

“He could have any sub he wanted,” Louis replied. “Why the hell would he want one who won’t even have sex with him?”

“Oh, you’ll have sex with him, mate,” Zayn grinned. “Give it time and you’ll be begging for his cock. There’s no way you’re gonna stay celibate forever, Tommo. Sex isn’t supposed to be humiliating and painful. I know that’s what you’re used to but that’s not how it really is. It can actually feel good and be fun.”

“How do you know?” Louis quizzed him.

“Just because you and Niall were virgins when you met the Dom didn’t mean I was,” Zayn responded. “My best friend was a Dom and we used to fool around a bit. It was nice. He always said he was going to officially be my Dom but not until we both turned eighteen. He even had a collar picked out.” 

“If you were that close, don’t you wanna try and find him?” Louis asked.

“Nah,” Zayn shook his head. “He knew me before all the abuse. I’m a different person now. He’d look at me differently, treat me differently. I don’t want that. At least with Liam, he never knew me before, so he can’t look at me differently. How he looks at me is just how he looks at me. And he doesn’t… I don’t know, man.”

“What, tell me?” Louis requested gently flicking his eyes to Niall who was now building a tower with a set of blocks. 

“He doesn’t look at me like I’m an abused sub,” Zayn said. “He just… looks at me. I like it.”

“Are you gonna have sex with him?” Louis asked keeping his voice low so Niall wouldn’t hear.

“Definitely,” Zayn answered promptly. “I mean, not right away or anything, I’m going to make him earn it, but hell yeah. In case you hadn’t noticed, Liam’s really hot and I bet he’s great in bed.”

“What about Niall?” Louis questioned. “Do you think you two will do it?”

“Only when he’s not little,” Zayn said. “And only if Liam lets us I suppose. I think we’ll have threesomes actually. Trust me, Lou, you’re gonna want sex one day and I bet Harry Styles is wild in the bedroom.”

“All fall down!” Niall bemoaned as his tower of blocks collapsed. 

“Never mind, Ni,” Zayn smiled at him. “Come on, let’s tidy the toys away. Lou-Lou still needs to have his mandatory meeting with Mr. Payne.”

“Daddy!” Niall said excitedly helping Zayn put the toys away.

XXX

As Zayn took little Niall to the Art room so they could make a painting together (a painting for daddy) Louis made his way to the Guidance Office. He knocked on the door and waited for Liam’s kind voice to permit him entry. 

“Louis,” Liam smiled already making the boy a cup of tea. “As I understand it you’ve agreed to a second meeting with Harry.”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis responded.

“I’m glad,” Liam told him carefully handing over the hot beverage. “You two have a lot of potential.”

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged casually. 

“Tell me about your meeting with him today,” Liam requested. “Did he treat you respectfully? Did you feel safe alone in his company?”

“I stripped naked for him,” Louis answered secretly amused that Liam looked so shocked.

“Naked,” Liam repeated. “You consented to this, correct?”

“Of course,” Louis said. “Mr. Payne, he is your friend. Surely you must know he wouldn’t force me to do something I didn’t want to do?”

“I trust Harry with my life,” Liam replied. “However, given that you met him alone rather than with supervision it is necessary for me to ask these questions. I need to be sure of your safety, emotional as well as physical. It is part of my job role to find out if anything inappropriate happened. If it did then it is my responsibility to protect you and ensure that Harry doesn’t come near you, or indeed any sub in this Care Home again.”

“Right,” Louis nodded. It made sense. “Well, that isn’t necessary. Your friend was quite the gentleman.”

“Now I know you’re lying,” Liam teased and Louis’ lips quirked into a smile. “How did you feel being naked in front of him? Were you really ok with it?”

“He didn’t make me go naked,” Louis explained. “He said I could leave my underwear on. I chose to be nude. I felt… strangely comfortable.”

“How so?” Liam asked out of curiosity. 

“I dunno,” Louis shrugged. “I felt more self-conscious with my clothes on than I did naked. I know that’s weird.”

“If that’s how you truly felt then it is not weird, just honest,” Liam told him kindly.

“Well then,” Louis continued. “I honestly felt fine being naked. I actually felt more uncomfortable and exposed in front of the other Doms even though I was fully clothed. I guess that doesn’t make sense.”

“It doesn’t have to,” Liam said. “The important thing is that you felt comfortable. What else can you tell me about your meeting with Harry? How did he make you feel? How do you feel about him?”

“He took his shirt off and half-pulled his jeans down,” Louis answered once again finding amusement in the surprised look on Liam’s face. “We told stories about our scars. Apparently the scar on his knee is because you pushed him out of a tree.”

“He fell,” Liam insisted. “He’s clumsy.”

“He said you’d say that,” Louis replied. 

“How did it feel to talk about your scars, Louis?” Liam asked.

“It was… kind of relieving I guess,” Louis said. “He had scars too so that was nice. Well, not nice,” he said hurriedly. “But it made me feel better. Wait, that’s just as bad, sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise for how you feel, Louis,” Liam told him kindly and patiently. “I believe I understand what you’re trying to say. Seeing that Harry had scars too gave you something in common. Perhaps it made you feel like you weren’t so alone?”

“You really do know everything, don’t you?” Louis asked playfully.

“I try my best,” Liam smiled. “Are you looking forward to seeing Harry again?”

“I suppose,” Louis mumbled as he fiddled with his fingers before drinking his tea.

“I don’t think you could sound less excited if you tried,” Liam said with a small frown.

“Sorry, Sir,” Louis apologised. “I just… I don’t really know what Harry expects of me. And I’m not particularly looking forward to being in that room again.”

“That’s quite alright,” Liam told him. “You do not have to be in that room for your second meeting.”

“We don’t?” Louis asked lifting his eyes to Liam in interest.

“No,” Liam answered. “You could go anywhere you’d like. You could take a walk about the grounds outside,” he suggested. “Share a meal in the dining hall. Visit any of the facilities the Care Home has to offer. You could even spend the time in your bedroom if you’d like.”

“A walk outside could be nice,” Louis replied. 

“Tell me, Louis, did you like Harry?” Liam asked watching the sub carefully for his reaction.

“I don’t know yet,” Louis answered and Liam hid a knowing smile behind his hand as he noted the faint blush that bloomed in Louis’ cheeks. “May I go now, Sir?” the boy asked. “I still have Miss Alexander’s homework to do.”

“Of course,” Liam nodded.

XXX

The following morning, Louis took more care in his appearance and picked out the nicest set of clothes he had. They weren’t as fancy as Harry Styles’ clothing of course but they were better than the baggy jeans and hoodie he’d worn when he met him the day before. He had just finished dressing himself when Niall and Zayn invited themselves into his bedroom. 

“Somebody looks nice today,” Zayn teased. 

“Fuck you,” Louis replied as he looked his outfit over. “Are you sure I look ok?” he asked a little uncertainly.

“Pretty Lou-Lou,” little Niall told him, his words muffled by the thumb in his mouth.

“Thanks, babes,” Louis smiled ruffling the boy’s blonde hair. 

“You do look good, mate,” Zayn confirmed admiring the boy’s red trousers and long-sleeved white t-shirt that had a deep v-neck. “Need to sort your hair out though. Let me style it for you.”

“I help?” little Niall asked.

“Tell you what,” Zayn compromised. “How about I do Lou-Lou’s hair and you can do my hair?”

Niall happily agreed. So Louis found himself sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed with Zayn working on his hair. Niall was kneeling on the bed behind Zayn making a mess of Zayn’s hair.

“Pretty Zaynie,” Niall declared happily once he was satisfied with Zayn’s hair standing up in all directions and making him look rather like a hedgehog. 

“Thanks, Nialler,” Zayn said with a very pained expression when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Louis just bit down on his lip to keep himself from laughing. He didn’t want to hurt little Niall’s feelings or risk being punched by Zayn. “Come on, you should get something to eat before you meet Harry.”

“Pancakes?” Niall asked hopefully.

“If my favourite baby boy in the whole world wants pancakes then he can have pancakes,” Zayn replied tickling the younger boy’s tummy.

The three boys made their way to the dining hall hand-in-hand, Niall in the middle of them happily making up a song about pancakes and syrup. 

XXX

This time it was Liam who escorted Louis to go and meet Harry. The Guidance Counsellor stood between the Dom and the sub, one hand on each of their shoulders. He seemed to have lost all control of himself and babbled on about how good they looked standing opposite one another. He even commented on the fact that the colour of their clothing choices matched. Harry was also sporting red trousers with a red blazer over a white shirt that was almost see-through. The more Liam rambled about how perfect he thought they’d be together the more uncomfortable Louis felt. It was honestly a little embarrassing to see the man so invested in the fact they were merely standing across from one another in an awkward silence while he rambled on. Louis was thankful when Harry bluntly told his friend to go away and leave them be. 

“Right, of course,” Liam nodded clearing his throat and returning to the professional manner Louis had become accustomed to. “You two have fun today,” he said clapping Harry on the back before squeezing both of Louis’ shoulders and looking oddly proud of him before he walked away.

“You’ll have to forgive Liam,” Harry excused. “He can turn into quite the clingy puppy-dog when he gets passionate about something.”

“I don’t mind,” Louis said. “Mr. Payne’s nice.”

“Call him Liam,” Harry encouraged. “Mr. Payne just makes him sound important. But enough about him,” he placed an arm over Louis’ shoulders. “You look lovely today, Louis.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis smiled.

He wondered if he should return the compliment but he didn’t want to sound like he was saying it purely because Harry had said it first. Then he worried that it may come across rude if he didn’t tell Harry how lovely he looked. Then Louis panicked that he’d paused too long for a compliment to even sound genuine. So he lowered his eyes to the ground and allowed Harry to lead him around the grounds of the Care Home. 

“I understand it that the clothes you wear were donated to the Care Home,” Harry said.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis replied. “Some of the subs have personal possessions and I’ve seen some arrive with suitcases of their own clothes and things. But Niall, Zayn and myself came here with nothing so everything we have was a charitable donation.”

“I would treat you to an entire new wardrobe,” Harry told him. “If you agreed to be my sub of course.”

“That’s very generous of you,” Louis said. “How would I be expected to pay you back for such generosity? I’m not going to have sex with you or give you blow-jobs in exchange for new clothes.”

Harry threw his head back with laughter and Louis frowned, shrugging the man’s arm off of his shoulders in annoyance. 

“As your Dom it would be my duty to provide for you,” Harry explained. “It would be my pleasure to take care of you and buy you pretty things. I wouldn’t be expecting you to pay me back. All I ask for in return is that you behave for me and use your colours appropriately when you have need of them. Of course,” Harry said thoughtfully. “If the prospect of me buying you clothes bothers you so much I could always make it a rule that you are to parade around the house naked at all times. I’m sure I’d enjoy the view.”

“I’m sure you would,” Louis responded. “If I’ve learned anything about Doms its that they love the sight of my naked ass,” he huffed. “Not that they actually deserve to put their dirty perverted hands on it or even look at it.”

“Indeed,” Harry said. “Sadly there are still too many Doms out there unworthy of touching a sub. Of course, I like to think that I do not fall into that category.”

“You don’t, Sir,” Louis assured him as they walked round to the back of the Care Home. “I can tell you’re not an abusive Dom. I wouldn’t have agreed to meet with you again if I thought for a second that you were. May we sit?” he asked gesturing to a lone bench at the edge of the pond.

“I’d love to,” Harry nodded and he sat on the bench crossing one leg over the other. He expected Louis to sit on the bench with him, possibly on the other end leaving a large gap between them. Instead, Louis ignored the bench and kneeled on the grass by Harry’s feet. Letting a hand rest at the nape of Louis’ neck, Harry elected not to comment on the seating arrangements. “Liam’s a hopeless cook,” Harry said. “So at home the kitchen is my domain. He isn’t even allowed to set foot in there; the consequences would be far too chaotic. But if you and your two friends come to live with us you would be welcome to assist with cooking meals if you’d like.”

“You’d probably ban me from the kitchen too, Sir,” Louis admitted. “I try to fry eggs but they come out looking scrambled. I tried baking cupcakes once and used salt instead of sugar and I always burn toast. But I could do cleaning chores and stuff. I always helped my mum out with my sister’s. I can do the washing, ironing and make the beds and things like that.”

“We would all be responsible for keeping the place tidy,” Harry informed him moving his hand up to run his fingers through Louis’ hair and the sub closed his eyes, unintentionally seeking more contact from the Dom. “I expect Liam and I would come up with a rota for chores. One week it could be my duty to make the beds, then the next week it would be somebody else’s turn and so on. Though we would have to adapt slightly if Niall is in his little headspace. And we’d be sending the three of you to school of course. I imagine you’d continue education here for while as we all get settled and adjust to the new living arrangements. But eventually we’d enrol you back into a regular school and when necessary Niall would go to day-care. Or Liam could bring him here. That would make more sense.”

It surprised Louis that Harry had been giving so much thought to things. He had thought about Harry much of the night but he’d barely thought about the idea of them all actually living together and what that might entail. It almost sounded too good to be true and yet Harry’s fingers running through his hair felt so relaxing. He positively hummed as the Dom scratched his scalp and Louis soon found himself wondering when it was he had come to rest his forehead on the man’s thigh.

“I feel really comfortable around you, Louis,” Harry confided and Louis wrapped his arms around the older male’s calf, hugging his leg. “Tell me something about yourself,” he requested. 

“I cried every time I gave head,” Louis answered. “At first I thought maybe I’d get used to it but I guess I never did. Every time the Dom or one of his friends shoved their dick down my throat I just cried. I couldn’t help it. They were always so rough and they didn’t care if I was choking and spluttering. I think they preferred it when I was actually. But I’d get a bit panicked if I felt like I couldn’t breathe properly and the tears would come. They liked it when I cried, said I looked prettier.”

“Come sit up here,” Harry patted the space next to him so Louis pushed himself off his knees and sat beside the curly-haired man. “Any time you wish to talk about anything that happened, I am here for you. I will listen. And if you would like to use this time we have together today to tell me more then you are welcome to do so. But when I ask you to tell me something about yourself, it doesn’t have to relate to the abuse you suffered. You’re more than just an abused sub, Louis. You had a life before all of this happened. You could tell me things you liked to do back then. You could tell me about your family, your friends, and books you read… movies you owned, likes and dislikes or your hobbies.”

“Oh,” Louis replied. He knew he had a life before he had been abused. He remembered it well. But it never occurred to him that Harry might have any interest in it. Of course, it still seemed unrealistic that Harry held any interest in him at all. In fact, Louis was sure he didn’t. The man must have been coerced into meeting him by Mr. Payne. Yet here Handsome Harry was, sitting beside him, prepared to listen to anything he had to say. “I like cheese,” Louis said and Harry quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “Well I do,” he said defensively. “And I like…”

He started talking and once he’d begun it seemed he couldn’t stop. He told Harry about his old school friends. He recounted tales of silly fights with his mum and sisters. He told him about the movies he’d grown up watching and the traditions they carried out on his Birthday and Christmas. He mentioned some of the more memorable fairytales his mother told him when he was a child. He shared some of the stories he had told little Niall when he was comforting him after he’d been hurt by the Dom. He confided in Harry how he worried that Zayn would never be able to speak again. He told him about the girls locked away in another part of the house they had been trapped in with the Dom. He told him that he’d named them, Little Red Riding Hood, Werewolf Girl, Suicidal Cinderella and Stockholm Syndrome Girl. He even shared his suspicions that he had witnessed Suicidal Cinderella leaving the Care Home with a new Dom. He admitted that he still had nightmares about all that had happened. He told him that Miss Alexander was his favourite teacher, not just at the Care Home, but of any teacher he had ever had. 

“And Mr. Payne…” Louis continued.

“Seriously, call him Liam,” Harry interrupted. 

“Right, sorry,” Louis ducked his head. “Liam makes a really good cup of tea. And he’s really good at his job.”

“Glad to hear it,” Harry said. 

“Niall and Zayn really like him,” Louis revealed. “They want him to be their new Dom. But they’ll only agree to be with him if I leave the Care Home too, to be with you. I don’t want to be the reason why those two lads can’t be happy. I really don’t want a Dom,” he admitted and Harry’s mouth turned down into a slight frown. “But if being with you is the only way I can stay with my friends then I’m prepared to give it a go. We don’t have to be like a proper Dom and sub couple. I really just need you to let me live with you. You can even get yourself another sub if you like. One to take to bed and do all the sex stuff with. I won’t mind. I just need to stay with Niall and Zayn, they’re my family. So for their sake I’ll accept you as my Dom. I’ll be respectful, I’ll behave and I won’t be a bother, Sir, I promise. But if you’re not interested then please don’t drag this out. I don’t want Niall and Zayn getting their hopes up. And you shouldn’t get Liam’s hopes up either. So… um, don’t string me along yeah?”

“That was hardly the most romantic proposal a sub could make to a Dom,” Harry responded. His face was impassive and Louis couldn’t tell if he was offended or not. “Do you not have any interest in being my sub at all?”

“Of course I do,” Louis answered. “I just told you that I’d accept you as my Dom so I can be with Zayn and Niall.”

“Yes, your intentions to protect your friends and do what you believe is best for them is honourable. I admire your loyalty and devotion to them, Louis, truly,” Harry smiled wryly. “But how do you feel about the idea of me being your Dom? Forget about your friends for a moment and just tell me how you feel about me.”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged uncertainly. 

“Let me see if I can make it simpler,” Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his long hair. “Do you view me as a man you could eventually share your body with? Am I a surrogate father in your eyes? Do you see me as a man who will always be your friend and protector? Or none of the above? Help me out here, Louis, what am I to you?”

“Well, I suppose you’re just convenient really,” Louis replied. The resulting expression on the Doms face showed Louis that he was definitely offended. “I mean, you live with Liam and that’s where Zayn and Niall want to go. And wherever they go I want to go. So if you would take me as your sub it would be… um, ideal.”

“So, I’m convenient to you and nothing more,” Harry summarised. “Your intentions towards me are hardly desirable. You wish to use me as a means to stay with your friends. Your concern is solely for them. Not for yourself and certainly not for me. I regret to say that I find your reasons for wanting me as a Dom to be disrespectful and insulting.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Louis mumbled staring down at the grass beneath his feet, cheeks turning pink with shame. 

“You will look me in the eye when you apologise to me,” Harry commanded and Louis lifted his gaze to meet Harry’s unsmiling face.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Louis apologised fighting to keep his voice steady. “I didn’t mean to insult you. I just thought I should be honest,” he explained. “I don’t want a Dom but Zayn and Niall do, and they want Liam. And I need to stay with them and you’re my only option,” the expression on Harry’s face clearly indicated that he was not impressed with Louis’ excuses. “Um, sorry,” the look on the Doms face was making him panic a little. If Harry rejected him then Niall and Zayn would reject Liam and they’d all stay at the Care Home. Louis didn’t want that for his friends. They deserved to be happy and properly cared for and he knew Liam was the right Dom for them. He needed to fix the situation with Harry and fast. “If you wish to punish me for being disrespectful I’d take it without complaint,” he said hoping his willingness to be punished would impress the Dom.

“No, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry replied looking away from the boy and gazing across the pond. “You are not my sub to punish.”

“I see,” Louis’ voice shook just a fraction. “So you’re rejecting me… I knew you would. Well, thank you for respecting my wishes and not dragging things out and raising anybody’s hopes I guess.”

“Don’t sass me, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry warned.

“Why not, Mr. Styles?” Louis asked. “I’m not your sub to punish after all. I’ll never be anybody’s sub again. And neither will Zayn and neither will Niall. We’ll all just stay at the Care Home.”

“Oh don’t pout,” Harry chided. “Just beg Liam to take you with the other two. The man wouldn’t have the heart to say ‘no’. He’s much too soft.”

“And maybe you’re too proud and arrogant,” Louis retaliated and Harry glared, his nostrils flaring. “Admit it, you’re just offended that I only want you to be my Dom so I can stay with my friends and make sure they’re happy. It bruises your ego that I’m not falling to my knees begging for your cock and declaring what an honour it would be to have you as a Dom. Well forgive me for not falling in love with you immediately, Sir.”

“Stand,” Harry barked out and Louis complied instantly. “We’re going back inside,” he declared. “Walk,” he instructed as he took a light grip on the back of Louis’ neck, Louis quietly hating how comforting the touch felt even while they were both brimming with anger and upset. They burst into Liam’s office where the man’s face rapidly changed from surprised to concerned as he quickly finished his phone call. “Forget it, Liam,” Harry said releasing his hold on Louis’ neck. “I tried… I’m done. If you want the other two then you’ll have to take this one as well. I really don’t think it’s going to work. Louis here doesn’t even want a Dom.”

“Ok, just calm down,” Liam advised as he stood out of his seat. “Louis, take a seat, that’s a good boy,” he praised seeing the boy follow his instruction. “Harry, wipe that scowl off your face, it doesn’t become you. I’ll make tea. Now,” Liam looked between Harry and Louis with concern as he handed them a cup of tea each. “If necessary, I will take you on as a sub Louis. I know you, Niall and Zayn wish to stay together and honestly I think its important that you do. And I truly care for you, Louis. I want to help you in any way I can. But I honestly don’t think I’m the right Dom for you.”

“You’re not, Sir,” Louis acknowledged though not in a disrespectful manner. “I like you a lot and I feel safe with you but…” he trailed off knowing that Liam probably understood what he meant better than he did. 

“I’m surprised at your sullen attitude, Harry,” Liam commented. “I was under the impression you cared about this boy and wanted to help.”

“Don’t speak to me like I’m one of your patients, Liam,” Harry complained.

“Just explain to me what happened today,” Liam requested. “Things seemed so promising for the two of you this morning. Well, Harry?”

“It’s nothing,” Harry examined his nails acting as though Louis wasn’t sitting in the seat beside him. “We just aren’t a good match after all.”

“Louis?” Liam turned to the young sub instead. 

“I wounded his pride and hurt his feelings,” Louis admitted. “You see, Zayn and Niall will only accept you as their Dom if I come to live with you too. Otherwise we all stay here in the Care Home. So they really wanted me to make it work with Harry so that we could all stay together. I was trying to make it work, I really was,” the boy insisted. “I want to stay with Zayn and Ni and I want them to be with you. I can see how wonderful you are with them, Sir. But Harry doesn’t like the fact that I want him so I can stay with my friends. It hurts his feelings that I don’t want him for… well, him.”

“I see,” Liam mused. “Can you understand why Harry’s feelings might be hurt, Louis?”

“I can,” Louis shrugged. “It’s all a bit hypocritical though isn’t it?”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked in a cold tone, still not looking at Louis.

“Oh come on,” Louis sighed. “You were never interested in me,” he stated knowingly. “You obviously only came to meet me because Liam asked you to. I’m not stupid. And from the looks you two are exchanging right now I can tell its true. How do you think that makes me feel?”

“Why don’t you wait outside, Louis?” Liam asked. “I think I need to talk to Harry alone.”

Wordlessly, Louis stepped out of the office taking his cup of tea with him. He took a long gulp of his tea, finding comfort in the hot liquid. He didn’t know what to think or how to feel about the current situation. He had no doubt ruined his chances of Harry Styles agreeing to be his Dom. But Liam had assured him he’d accept him as a sub too in order for him to stay with Zayn and Niall. He wanted to stay with his friends of course. They were the closest thing he had to family. But surely it wouldn’t be fair to force Liam to take responsibility for him as well and having to face Harry every day didn’t sound appealing.

The door opened and Liam’s shadow fell over Louis. The man placed a gentle hand on Louis’ shoulder and gave a squeeze. 

“Go on, he’d like to talk to you,” Liam gestured to his office and Louis chewed on his lower lip uncertainly. “It’s ok, Louis. I’m right out here if you need me.”

Louis nodded and stepped back into the office closing the door behind him and carefully setting his half-drunk tea on the desk before standing awkwardly by the chair, unsure if he was permitted to sit. Harry was standing with his back to him looking out the window and seemed to be in no hurry to break the silence between them. 

“I’d like us to try again, Louis,” Harry finally spoke up. “Just one more time.”

“Why?” Louis asked and Harry turned to frown at him. “Sorry,” Louis said hastily. “What I meant to say was thank you, Sir.”

“Nice recovery,” Harry commented in a tone of voice that suggested he was going for playful teasing but was still too annoyed to successfully pull it off. “But understand this, Louis; I’m only prepared to give us one final chance. We’ll be meeting again next Monday. That should give us both enough time to move on from the events of today and put it behind us. We’ll start fresh next week and if its meant to be then it will be.”

“And if it’s not?” Louis questioned.

“You’ll be alright,” Harry assured him. “Liam will take care of you and you’ll get to stay with your friends.”

He offered the sub a tentative smile, the kind of smile that didn’t show off the Dom’s dimples.

“I really am sorry I hurt your feelings, Sir,” Louis apologised choosing to look past Harry’s shoulder and out the window.

“Don’t be,” Harry replied. “I overreacted. Too proud and too arrogant, just as you said; a common flaw that rears its ugly head in us Doms some times.” he stepped forward and placed his hand to the back of Louis’ neck. “Don’t worry about it, ok? Consider it forgotten.”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis answered him.

“Good boy,” Harry approved. 

“Until Monday then?” Louis asked.

“Until Monday,” Harry agreed before taking his leave.

XXX

On Monday morning, Harry was brought to Louis’ bedroom. The sub answered the door and peered up at the man from underneath his eyelashes. This time, instead of them both being dressed in red, they were both wearing green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS - Punishment (writing lines), nightmares, ignored safeword, unprofessional staff members, forcibly strapped down to a bed, alludes to mental health

Chapter 6

It was weird having Harry Styles in his bedroom. Louis really didn’t know what to do. The Dom didn’t seem to know what to do with himself either. They just stood awkwardly about three feet apart not speaking and not looking at one another. It was not going well and Louis knew this was his last chance to convince Harry to take him on as a sub. 

“Thank you for coming back to see me, Sir,” Louis said politely realising that Harry wasn’t going to start the conversation. “I wasn’t entirely sure if you would come back.”

“Neither was I,” Harry remarked and Louis bit his lip as he stared down at the carpet. “But I had to see you again. There’s something about you Louis Tomlinson.”

“Please, sit down,” Louis invited indicating his bed.

Quietly, Harry moved to perch at the edge of the bed and Louis dropped to his knees by the man’s feet, doing his best to look the picture of a perfect submissive. 

“I can be a good sub for you, Sir,” Louis insisted. He knew he sounded desperate but he didn’t have the heart to care. He was desperate. “I know I can if you just give me the chance.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Harry responded and Louis felt a tiny bubble of hope form in his chest. “I have already observed that you can follow orders beautifully. You have nice manners and truthfully it takes my breath away to see you on your knees. I’m confident you’d behave and help out with chores around the house.”

“I would, Sir, I promise,” Louis told him.

“However,” Harry continued and Louis felt the bubble of hope begin to deflate. “I’m not convinced you’d ever be able to truly satisfy my needs as a Dom.”

“Because I’m so reluctant to have sex?” Louis guessed. “You told me before that you would respect the fact that sex is a red for me.”

“I did,” Harry acknowledged with an incline of his head. “And I still very much respect that sex is a hard limit for you. But I wasn’t referring to sexual activities when I suggested you wouldn’t be able to satisfy my needs. I was referring to the emotional aspect of a relationship. I realise emotional intimacy was not something you had with your former Dom. But an emotional connection is something I would hope to have with any sub I took responsibility for. In fact, I’d argue that the emotional part of a relationship is more important than the physical side. It is one thing for you to reject my touch and my body. I’m not sure I could cope with you rejecting my affections and my heart as well. But I don’t believe you’re invested in making an effort to make a relationship between us work.”

Louis opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to say something to win Harry over but he couldn’t think what to say. It was already starting to sound like Harry was going to reject him. He knew Liam had offered to take him on as a sub too but Louis didn’t think that was fair. He would be fine to look after himself, Liam wouldn’t need to worry about him, but Louis knew that Liam would worry and that he would try to focus as much attention onto Louis as he did to Zayn and Niall. Things would be easier on Liam and fairer to Niall and Zayn if Harry would agree to be Louis’ Dom. But rationally, Louis couldn’t deny that Harry seemed to be getting the bad end of the deal and of course such a beautiful man deserved far better than an abused sub like Louis. 

Still, for little Niall’s sake and for Zayn, Louis placed his hands on Harry’s thighs to make a final plea for him to choose him as his sub. 

“Please, Harry,” Louis begged. “Give me a chance, Sir. I won’t insult your intelligence by promising to give you my heart. I can’t do that. But… I will give you my body. I won’t make sex a red,” he decided. His eyes burned with unshed tears, a lump formed in his throat making it ache when he swallowed, his stomach became a messy tangle of knots and he sub-consciously clenched his ass as though to keep Harry out even though he was inviting him to take ownership of his hole. “You can do what you want with my body, Sir. Within reason,” he added lowering his eyes to the floor. “I’ll be a good whore for you. I’ll let you use me as you please. I’ll be your blow-job bitch, your cum-covered slut, you can put me in panties and paddle me when you’re angry, I don’t care. I’ll take it, Sir. Just let me stay with Zayn and Niall. Please, Sir, if there’s one thing I’m good at its getting fucked like a whore. I won’t disappoint you.”

There was no verbal response from Harry. The Dom was silent so Louis nervously lifted his eyes to take in the expression on the man’s face. He looked positively furious, disgusted even. With a gulp, Louis pulled his hands away from Harry’s thighs and dropped his gaze back to the carpet. Clearly offering up his body was not the way to win Harry over. Louis couldn’t blame him really. He was dirty and used after all. Harry deserved better than that.

But Louis had been the favourite. So much so that the Dom had flaunted Louis in front of his friends and passed him around so they could play with him too. There had to be a reason he was the favourite. He must be good at it. Maybe he could show Harry how good he could be.

“I can give you a demonstration, Sir,” Louis offered reaching his hand out to cup Harry’s crotch and grope him through the fabric of his trousers. “I’ll suck your cock so good,” Louis moved his face closer to mouth at Harry through the material of his pants. “Ow,” he whimpered as he was instantly pulled away by Harry’s fingers curling tightly into his hair. “Harry, please, I’ll be so good.”

“Stand up, Louis,” Harry demanded releasing his hold on the boy’s hair. Obediently, Louis stood and Harry stood with him, taking his face into his large hands. “You will never offer your body to me, or anyone, like it’s so worthless again. Is that clear?”

“I… I just thought,” Louis stammered unsure what to say and not knowing what Harry was thinking.

“Thought what?” Harry snapped at him in a harsh tone as he stepped away from him. “That I’d jump at the chance to shove my cock down your throat and use you like a fuck doll? Maybe you think I’m going to host a little party and invite all my friends over to rape you, huh?”

“N-no, Sir, I don’t… I didn’t mean to… please,” Louis babbled nervously as Harry paced the length of the bedroom looking like he was ready to punch a hole in the wall. “Look, I’m sorry. I know I keep messing it up. You’re not… you’re not him,” Louis stated. “You’re not an abusive Dom. I shouldn’t behave as if you are a Dom who would abuse me. And I shouldn’t throw myself at you like a dirty whore. I’m just… I’m just so used to being a whore who gets abused by a Dom. I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do.”

“Sit at the desk, Louis,” Harry commanded and Louis seated himself as instructed. He sensed that Harry was about to punish him and he couldn’t help but feel nervous wondering how painful Harry’s choice of discipline would be. The man slammed a plain sheet of paper in front of Louis along with a pen. “Now, you will write ‘I am not a whore. I am a beautiful sub and any Dom would be lucky to have me.’ Every time you complete the sentence you will say it out loud before writing it down again.”

“How many times?” Louis asked quietly, surprised that the punishment wasn’t going to be a physical one. It wasn’t even a punishment, not really.

“Twenty,” Harry answered firmly, “begin.”

With the pen in his hand, Louis wrote down the sentence Harry had requested. He then read the words out loud before writing the sentence again. He repeated the process a full twenty times just as Harry had asked. Once he was done, he fixed the lid back onto the pen. His wrist ached a little but he made no complaint. 

Harry took the sheet of paper and taped it to the wall above Louis’ bed.

“You will read these words out loud to yourself every night before you go to bed and each morning when you wake up,” Harry informed him. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis responded. 

“Good boy,” Harry approved taking Louis’ hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the subs aching wrist. 

“Harry?” Louis asked hesitantly and the Dom signalled for him to continue speaking. “Are you going to let me be your sub?”

“At this point, I’m prepared to continue having meetings with you,” Harry answered. “I can come by once during the week and perhaps we could spend time together at the weekends. We can learn more about one another and become more comfortable with each other. It will be like a trial period for us. If after a month I feel it isn’t going to work or you decide I’m not the Dom for you, then Liam will take you on as his sub and you can be with the other two boys. But hopefully you and I can make more of a connection. I definitely felt something for you at our first meeting, Louis. But I need you to feel something for me too,” he rubbed the back of the boy’s neck. “I need you to want me to be your Dom for the right reasons, not just so you can be with your friends. Do you understand?”

Louis nodded and Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before turning to leave the boy’s bedroom.

XXX

At the end of the week, Niall and Zayn were ready to leave the Care Home and move in with Liam. Waiting in the car, Liam granted the two boys privacy to make their goodbyes to Louis.

“Fuck,” Niall swore (grateful that his new Dom couldn’t hear him). “I really don’t wanna leave you, Lou.”

“I’m going to be fine,” Louis assured him pulling the younger boy into a tight hug. “Liam is going to take such good care of you, babes. Things are gonna be great and I’ll be coming to live with you in a month anyway, whether Harry wants me or not.”

“I know,” Niall said. “But I hate you being stuck here on your own. I wish Harry would pull his head out of his arse and just bring you home with us now.”

“Careful how you talk, yeah?” Louis warned. “If Liam hears you saying those kinds of things you’re gonna end up with one hell of a sore ass.”

“’S alright,” Niall shrugged. “Zayn can kiss my arse better, right babe?” he winked at the dark-haired boy who smiled almost shyly as he blushed. 

“Just take care of yourself, mate,” Zayn clapped Louis on the shoulder. “Do your best with Harry and we’ll see you soon ok.”

“You two be good,” Louis told them both as he drew the pair in close for a three-way hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of Zayn’s head and one to Niall’s cheek. In turn, the two boys leaned in to kiss him on either side of his face. “Go on, you’d better go. Liam’s waiting.”

“Gonna miss you,” Niall mumbled as he reluctantly let go.

“I’ll miss you too, Nialler,” Louis forced a smile for the blonde. “We’ll be together again before you know it. Don’t worry. Now smile, this is a happy day.”

“We’ll see you soon, Louis,” Zayn said determinedly and Louis nodded to him.

Standing alone at the entrance to the Care Home, Louis watched Zayn and Niall walk hand-in-hand to Liam’s car and climb into the backseat. The two boys waved to him out the car window and he waved back until they were out of sight. He then stayed standing alone outside the entrance until a member of staff guided him back inside.

XXX

Their new house was about a forty minute drive from the Care Home. Stepping out of the car, Zayn kept a tight hold on Niall’s hand. Secretly, it was for his own comfort but he’d pretend that he was doing it for Niall. There wasn’t much to the front garden. Really it was just gravel with Liam’s car parked one side and a space on the other side where Harry’s car would usually go. But the house itself looked very nice and very big. There would surely be more than enough space for them all.

“Welcome home, boys,” Liam said as they stepped through the front door together. “Let me show you around.”

They took a tour of downstairs, Liam mentioning to them that Harry was staying at a hotel for a few days to give the three of them a chance to adjust to their new life together. After seeing the sizeable living-room, kitchen and dining area and downstairs toilet Liam showed them the back garden. It was considerably larger than the front and there would be plenty of space for little Niall to run and for them to all play Football when Louis moved in. 

“I only have one rule about the back garden,” Liam informed the two subs. “This rule is for you Niall. You’re not allowed in the garden on your own when you’re in your little headspace. It isn’t safe. The same goes for the kitchen and the bathroom ok.”

“Yes, Sir,” Niall nodded in understanding as they were led back through the house and shown upstairs.

“That is Harry’s office, you must never go in there,” Liam told them seriously pointing to a door that had Harry’s name engraved into the wood. “This is my office,” he indicated another room. “I probably won’t be in there a lot,” he reasoned. “But if I am and you need me I expect you to knock. This is the bathroom. That cabinet on the left is Harry’s,” he pointed. “If you ask him nicely he’ll probably let you use any products that he has. But do not disrespect him by taking things without permission. My cabinet is over there but it will become our cabinet. We’ll go shopping tomorrow and stock up on your preferred shampoos and such. We’ll buy a few bath toys for Niall when he’s little as well.”

“I’d enjoy bath toys at any age to be fair,” Niall grinned gazing up at Liam affectionately and the man placed a hand to his waist.

“You’re too cute for your own good, Ni,” Liam said. “Come on, I’ll show you the rest,” he led them back out into the hall and showed them the upstairs toilet and pointed out Harry’s bedroom. “As I’m sure you can guess you do not enter Harry’s room without permission. This is going to be the nursery for when Niall’s little,” he took the boys into the next room.

“All this is for me?” Niall asked pleasantly surprised. There was a crib large enough for him to sleep in along with a night-light, there was also a set of bunk-beds, a changing table, a chest full of toys, a selection of children’s books and a wardrobe full of adult-sized baby clothes. 

“Of course,” Liam answered as though it were obvious. “Harry helped me put the bunk-bed up yesterday. That way Zayn and Louis will be able to sleep in here with you if you need them. Only the best for my baby.”

“This is amazing,” Niall gushed wrapping his arms around his Doms neck. “Thank you so much, Liam.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Liam smiled. “Now, as I’m sure you noticed the walls are plain white. Tomorrow I thought the three of us could decorate it together?”

“Really?” Niall asked excitedly. “Yes, definitely, we can paint the walls together and Zayn can paint some really cool cartoons for me. Right, Zayn?”

“Sure, whatever you want,” Zayn agreed enjoying the sight of Niall so happy and excited.

They left the nursery and Liam showed them what would be their bedroom. The bed was certainly large enough for all three of them and there was a walk-in closet.

“We’ll have to get round to clothes shopping for you,” Liam said. “Then we can donate the clothing you brought with you back to the Care Home.”

“And when we grow out of stuff we can donate that to the Care Home too,” Zayn suggested.

“Of course,” Liam smiled. “That’s a lovely idea, sweet boy,” he wanted to reach out and touch his pretty sub but he knew Zayn wasn’t ready for physical displays of affection just yet. “I would like us all to share the same bed, but there’s no pressure for that to happen straight away. If you’re more comfortable sleeping together on the bunk-beds in the nursery then that is perfectly acceptable.”

“I wanna share with you,” Niall declared unabashedly winding his arms around Liam’s waist and pressing a kiss to his jawbone. 

“I’d love that, Nialler,” Liam grinned while Zayn quietly looked at the floor, no doubt trying to decide if he wanted to sleep on the top or bottom bunk. “There’s one last thing I’d like to show you,” Liam said before leading them up to the attic. He switched the light on and placed a gentle hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “This is for you, Zayn,” he told him. “This will be your private space and none of us will be allowed in unless you give us your permission. How does that sound?”

“Pretty cool,” Zayn nodded trying to keep nonchalant. He looked about the attic space in awe. The walls had been painted white making the whole room seem larger. There was an assortment of paintbrushes, paints, crayons, charcoals, paper, an easel and a wooden desktop. There was a sink, a small window and even a little cosy corner consisting of a couple of bean bags, numerous cushions, a mattress and a sleeping bag so that he could spend the night if he really wanted his own space. “Thanks,” Zayn said. The fact that Liam had devoted an entire room to him where he could have his personal space and work on his art truly touched Zayn. He wished he could showcase his gratitude with more than just a ‘thanks’. He’d have to create a wonderful Art piece just for Liam to fully express his appreciation. 

“I thought we could have takeout for dinner,” Liam suggested. “How does pizza sound?”

XXX

Even though Louis had been sleeping alone since he arrived at the Care Home, it felt different knowing that Niall and Zayn weren’t in the bedrooms down the corridor. He felt lonelier. The boy tossed and turned under the covers. It seemed he was unable to find a comfortable position and he kept thinking maybe he’d visit Niall or Zayn to pass the time until he felt tired. Then he would remember that they weren’t there and he’d shift about on the bed some more, still unable to get comfortable and fall asleep. 

By the time his eyes did fall shut, his mind was taken into the realm of nightmares. Scenes from his days in the Doms torment replayed themselves vividly in his mind. He whimpered in his sleep, reliving a series of painful hits and unwanted touches. He tried to get away, to fight the Dom off of him, but he wasn’t strong enough. He screamed out the word ‘red’. He screamed it so loud it felt like his throat was torn in two but the Dom did not listen and he did not stop. 

In his sleep, Louis’ whimpers turned to screams. One of the night-time staff on patrol heard his cries and entered his bedroom. The woman approached the bed and tried to wake him. Her hand on his shoulder had been intended as a comforting gesture, but the touch only caused Louis further distress. He lashed out at her in his sleep, striking her face and shrieking as he kicked his legs out and clawed at his own skin with his blunt fingernails. 

Alarmed by the boy’s erratic behaviour, the staff member called for back-up. One of the male workers succeeded in waking Louis but they were unable to calm him down and comfort him from his nightmare. So they transported him to another part of the Care Home, a section for subs with more severe mental trauma. They placed the screaming and sobbing boy on a bed and strapped him down. 

“Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!” Louis shouted as he frantically tried to move his limbs. “Please,” he begged hating to feel so powerless when he was unable to move his arms and legs or even turn his head as a leather strap had been buckled over his forehead to keep him in place. “Red,” he tried. “RED!”

Just like with the Dom, his pleas were ignored. 

XXX

By morning, Louis had stopped screaming and didn’t seem to have any tears left to shed. But the staff members didn’t release him from his restraints. One of the women cautiously approached his bed and asked him how he was doing in a gentle whisper. He refused to answer her. He simply lay still and silent on his back, staring up at the ceiling wondering how long the Care Home monsters would hold him hostage. 

Another nurse entered the ward pushing a trolley filled with a variety of pills for the handful of subs that resided in that part of the Care Home. From his strapped-down position, Louis couldn’t see how many others there were and he didn’t know if they were all strapped-down just as he was. There was the odd whimper here and there but for the most part the other occupants of the room seemed to be silent. 

“Hello Charlie,” the nurse with the trolley greeted in a whisper. 

God, Louis hated the members of the Care Home who whispered to them all as if they were frightened little animals. It was so patronising. 

“Tablet time,” the nurse claimed and Louis could definitely hear some kind of struggle as Charlie was forced to take his tablet. “Hello Alison,” she continued on to the next patient. “How are you feeling today?”

“I want to go home,” Alison replied with a huff and Louis instantly tried to sit up but his restraints prevented him from doing so. “You can’t keep me here,” she insisted. “I need to go. He’ll be waiting for me.”

“Ssh, ssh, ssh,” the nurse soothed as though Alison were a small child. “You’re never going back to that evil Dom.”

“He’s not evil,” Alison claimed and Louis tried with all his might to get a look at the girl. 

“Listen, lovely,” the nurse said speaking slowly. “He was a bad man. He hurt you. But you’re safe here. We’ll protect you.”

“I have to go back to him,” Alison replied desperately. 

“No, no, lovely, you don’t ever have to see that bad Dom again,” the nurse said.

“He’s not bad,” Alison told her. “You don’t know him like I do, you don’t understand. I love him and he needs me.”

“You’re fucking crazy,” Louis interjected as he continued struggling to sit up or look over at the girl. 

“Shut up,” Alison snapped. “You don’t know anything about me or my Dom.”

“You’re Stockholm Syndrome Girl,” Louis stated looking back to the ceiling and giving up on trying to see the girl he had heard screaming countless times before. “I was trapped in the same house as you with the same Dom. I’d recognise your voice anywhere,” he claimed. “That man didn’t love you, sweetheart,” he told her. “I heard the way he made you scream and cry. He abused you just like he did to the rest of us. He never loved you and you’re one crazy bitch for loving him.”

“You,” Alison sneered, her voice dripping with venom. “I don’t like you.”

“Now, now, Alison, settle down and take your pill,” the nurse instructed.

“I don’t need a pill, I need my Dom,” Alison shouted at her. “Don’t look at me like that,” she spat at the nurse. “I’m not crazy. I’m in love, you stupid bitch. I love him. Just let me go back to him.”

“Alison,” the nurse sighed. “That man abused you.”

“He didn’t abuse me,” Alison groaned and Louis supposed she’d had countless similar arguments with the nurses before. “I liked being with him. I liked the way he touched me. I loved him.”

“Well he didn’t love you,” Louis remarked with a roll of his eyes.

“Shut up, you slut,” Alison retaliated angrily. “You think I don’t know who you are?”

“Do tell me,” Louis encouraged as the nurse tutted at the pair of them before moving to another subs bed to persuade them to take their pills.

“You’re just a toy,” Alison told him. “A disgusting toy my Dom liked to play with. I told him you weren’t good enough for him. That he should show me off to his friends at the parties instead. I always begged him to choose me. But he never did. He always picked you. He was mine,” she said possessively. “We were happy together before you came along. Then you took him away from me. You ruined everything you stupid whore.”

“Alison, don’t say things like that,” the nurse chided gently before stepping up beside Louis’ bed. “I’m sorry dear,” she apologised reverting to a whispered tone. “You’re new to the special ward,” she commented.

“Special, right,” Louis scoffed. “Can you untie me and let me go?”

“I’m not allowed,” she answered. “I just give out the pills. Let’s see if I have something on my trolley to calm you down.”

“I’m not taking any pills,” Louis told her.

“Ssh, ssh, just one little pill,” the nurse replied.

“No, no I don’t want it,” Louis said trying to squirm away but unable to move. “Please, I don’t need a pill. Just let me go.”

“Hold still,” the nurse whispered taking hold of his chin and forcing his mouth open.

“Stop, no, fuck off!” he swore before the pill was pushed inside. He glared up at her and trapped the pill underneath his tongue refusing to swallow it.

“You’re a feisty one,” the nurse commented. “I’ll have to recommend to the Head Doctor that you stay with us a little longer. You’re much too volatile to be around the other subs.”

“She means the normal subs,” a male voice spoke up from the other side of the room. “Apparently we’re the crazy ones,” he laughed humourlessly. “Fucking idiots,” he swore. “We’re the only sane subs in this place, even Alison.”

“Hush now, Jack,” the nurse said. “Don’t worry, Louis, we’ll take good care of you here. I’ll go talk to the good Doctor about extending your stay with us.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” a stern voice said and Louis’ ears perked up at the sound of heeled boots hitting the floor with each step.

“I’m sorry, Sir, you can’t be in here,” the nurse tried to say.

“If you’re a sensible woman you will hold your tongue and stay out of my way,” Harry snapped at her before appearing above Louis with an expression of utmost concern. “You don’t belong here, Louis,” he said firmly as he got to work on unbuckling the straps that held Louis down. “And rest assured I will be making an official complaint about all this,” he told the nurse as he helped Louis to sit up and the sub spat out the pill the nurse had fed him. “Good boy,” Harry approved before gathering him in his strong arms and carrying him bridal style.

“Sir, this patient is under our care,” the nurse explained. “You can’t just take him.”

“I’m his Dom,” Harry informed her with a possessive growl. “He’s under my care.”

He didn’t give the nurse time to try and stop him. Instead he carried the boy out of the ward and back to the main part of the Care Home.

“Did they hurt you?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis responded as he kept his face tucked into the crook of Harry’s neck. 

“You found him, thank goodness,” Miss Alexander exclaimed in relief and Louis lifted his head to look at her. “I’ve been so worried, Louis, where on earth were you?”

“They took him to the Psych Ward,” Harry seethed coming to a stop with Louis still cradled in his arms.

“They what?” Miss Alexander was not impressed.

“I had a nightmare,” Louis admitted sheepishly. “One of the male staff members woke me up. I panicked. Then they took me there and they strapped me down on a bed. Um, I’m really sor-”

“Louis, don’t you dare apologise for this,” Miss Alexander told him. “This should not have happened to you.”

“I will be making a formal complaint about this,” Harry said.

“And I’ll be supporting you,” Miss Alexander replied. “If you’ll both excuse me I’ll be on my way to have a word with the team on the Psych Ward right now. They completely disregarded protocol. No sub is to be forcibly taken from their own rooms like that. This is simply appalling.”

“I was screaming and kicking, Miss,” Louis spoke up. “I probably did look… crazy.”

“I’m sure you didn’t look crazy, Louis,” Miss Alexander responded. “In fact, I’m confident that you looked terrified and the staff members responsible for all of this are entirely in the wrong. They’ll lose their jobs for this if I have my way. And I always have my way,” she added.

“Glad to hear it,” Harry approved. “I’m taking Louis,” he stated calmly. 

“And where is it you intend to take my student?” Miss Alexander demanded to know.

“I’m staying in a hotel for the weekend to give Liam a chance to bond with Niall and Zayn,” Harry explained. “I’m taking Louis to spend the rest of the weekend with me. He isn’t staying here on his own today. Not after what happened last night. I’ll bring him back on Monday and we’ll meet with Liam and review the situation then.”

“Louis, do you want to go with Mr. Styles?” Miss Alexander asked caressing the boy’s cheek tenderly and looking him in the eye.

“Please,” Louis nodded.

“Very well,” the woman agreed satisfied that Louis had given consent. “Follow me and I’ll sign the official papers for you so you can leave with Mr. Styles for a couple of nights. Quickly now, I still have a number of incompetent staff members to deal with.”

XXX

Earlier that morning, Liam had woken up with a smile on his face and a cute blonde cuddled into his side. He pressed a kiss to Niall’s cheek and the boy stirred but did not wake. Carefully, Liam unwrapped himself from the subs hold and slipped out of the bed leaving Niall to sleep in.

Exiting the bedroom, he looked in the nursery to check if Zayn had slept in there. The room was empty so Liam guessed the quiet teen had spent the night in the attic. He longed to go up and check on him but the attic was Zayn’s personal space so he would leave him be. 

After taking a quick shower, Liam returned to his bedroom and dressed, smiling fondly as Niall mumbled nonsense in his sleep. He then headed downstairs to the kitchen and decided he would make breakfast for his two beautiful boys. Ordinarily Harry forbade him from entering the kitchen but his friend was away so Liam decided he would give it a try. He was sure he wasn’t as bad a cook as Harry claimed anyway.

XXX

Liam was wrong. He really was that bad. 

“Um, Liam, are you ok?” Niall asked as he entered the kitchen with Zayn behind him.

“I’m fine, everything’s fine,” Liam insisted as he moved about manically trying to stop things from burning. “I’m just making you boys breakfast.”

“Really, it kinda looks like you’re making a mess,” Niall teased.

“Um, looks like the waffles are burnt,” Zayn pointed.

“Those aren’t waffles, those are eggs,” Liam said.

“Wow,” Niall whistled. 

“Go sit with Niall in the dining room, Sir,” Zayn suggested. “I’ll sort breakfast.”

“It was nice of you to try, Liam,” Niall wrapped his arms around the Doms waist. “But you can’t expect us to eat any of this stuff.”

“No, you’re right,” Liam let out a sigh and squeezed Niall closer before helping Zayn to throw the burnt food away. 

Thankfully, Zayn’s cooking skills were superior to Liam’s and the Dom and two subs were able to enjoy egg on toast with coffee for Liam and Zayn and orange juice for Niall.

After breakfast, Liam took them to the department store so they could choose some paint for the nursery. As Niall skipped excitedly down the aisle trying to pick the colours he wanted, Liam fell in to step with Zayn.

“How did you sleep?” Liam asked him.

“Alright,” Zayn shrugged. “Better than I did at the Care Home. What about Nialler, was he ok?”

“He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow,” Liam answered. “And the boy likes his cuddles when he’s asleep. It’s definitely nice to share a bed with someone,” he smiled. “I haven’t shared a bed with anyone since me and Harry were kids sharing his bed when we had a sleepover.”

“Really?” Zayn asked curiously. “You mean you never had other subs or even had a one-night stand or anything? Oh, come on, Sir,” Zayn said when Liam gave him a look. “A Dom like you could have his pick of the subs. Even other Doms would probably submit for the night just to have a chance with you. You’re gorgeous; you must have had sexual partners before.”

“Well, yes, I have,” Liam admitted. “But it was only sex, no relationships. So I never shared a bed with any of them.”

“You must have broken quite a few hearts,” Zayn commented. “I can’t imagine any sub having sex with you and not falling in love afterwards.”

“Liam, Zayn!” Niall beckoned them over excitedly. “What about these colours?”

With the paint selected, they drove back to the house and Zayn made them all sandwiches for lunch before they headed up to paint the nursery. Liam had changed into a pair of knee-length denim shorts and a baggy tank top. He’d also provided two of his old large t-shirts for Zayn and Niall to wear over their own clothing. They got straight to work with Niall instructing them on just how he wanted the nursery to look. 

“This is perfect,” Niall gushed looking around happily at the finished result. “Thank you so much,” he peppered kisses all over Zayn’s face before jumping into Liam’s arms and kissing him soundly on the mouth. “I really love it.”

“I’m glad,” Liam laughed setting the blonde back on his feet. “Come on, we’ll all wash up and then we can order Chinese for dinner.”

“Can I shower with you?” Niall asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Liam smiled down at him pecking him on the lips.

“Are you gonna join us, Zayn?” Niall looked to the other sub.

“Nah,” Zayn shook his head. “Maybe next time though,” he shrugged. 

“I hope so,” Liam replied and Zayn lowered his eyes as he felt a flush creeping up his neck.

XXX

Back at the Care Home, the necessary paperwork had been filled out and signed to permit Harry to take temporary guardianship of Louis. With Miss Alexander walking alongside them, Harry and Louis headed out of the Care Home. Harry was carrying a small bag Louis had packed with some clothing and his toothbrush to take with him to the hotel.

“Are you sure you want to go with Mr. Styles, Louis?” Miss Alexander checked one final time and the boy nodded his confirmation. “Enjoy yourself, Louis,” she smiled at him. “And be good.”

“I will Miss,” Louis replied.

“Mr. Styles,” Miss Alexander looked up at the taller man with a challenging look in her eye. “If you hurt a single hair on this boy’s head…” she trailed off leaving the threat hanging ominously in the air.

“I’ll take good care of him,” Harry assured her.

“You will,” she replied, her tone of voice and the expression on her face making it clear that Harry had no other option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Thank you so much to everybody who is reading and commenting. I love to hear what you think.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS - Um, I guess cheesy metaphors, mentions of porn abuse videos vs real life abuse videos, panties and make-up

Chapter 7

They arrived at the hotel and headed straight up to Harry’s room. After closing the door behind them, Harry set Louis’ bag down on the double bed. He then turned to look at the sub wondering how he should proceed. 

“You should kneel for me,” Harry decided to say as he sat down on the hotel room’s deceptively comfy looking armchair. “I know it makes you feel more at ease,” he added by way of an explanation. 

Quietly, Louis dropped to his knees by Harry’s feet and trained his eyes on the man’s black heeled boots. Being on his knees for Harry did make him feel more comfortable. Harry’s hand coming to rest at the back of his neck only soothed him further. He let his eyes flutter shut, welcoming the comforting touch, not having the energy to try and resist it.

“Tell me what I can do for you, Louis?” Harry requested.

“I’m fine, Sir,” Louis murmured. 

“You must be hungry,” Harry stated. “I’m ordering you some food,” he moved across the hotel room to pick up the phone and menu from the desk where his laptop was set up. “Anything in particular you’d like to eat?”

“I don’t mind, Sir,” Louis responded. 

“Any allergies?” Harry checked.

“No, Sir,” Louis answered.

Harry ordered them pizza before returning to the armchair and letting his hand drop to Louis’ neck again. They both stared off at different spaces of the hotel room. Louis’ eyes were trained on a painting that hung in the room while Harry fixed his gaze on a tiny crack in the paint on the wall. The silence stretched on between them, so loud it pounded in both their ears. 

Moving his gaze back to Harry’s highly polished boots, Louis willed himself to find the nerve to strike up a conversation. This was valuable time he was spending with Harry. It was an opportunity to win the man over and convince him to be his Dom. He then thought back to Harry rescuing him from the Psych Ward of the Care Home. The man had claimed to the nurse that he was his Dom. Louis wondered if he’d meant it but just couldn’t find it in himself to bring it up. So the silence continued only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Wordlessly, Harry handed Louis some money and signalled for him to answer the door. Obediently, Louis stood and exchanged the money for the pizza offering a polite ‘thank-you’ as he did so. Walking back to the curly-haired man, he held the pizza box out to him.

“Good boy,” Harry praised lifting the lid and insisting on Louis taking the first slice of pizza.

“Mmm,” Louis moaned as he realised just how hungry he was. “This is so good,” he claimed sitting down cross-legged on the floor. 

Harry’s lips twitched into a small smile, not quite the kind that showed his dimples, but a sparkle still glittered in his eyes as he joined Louis on the floor, sitting with his back propped against the armchair and his long legs outstretched. Between them, they devoured the pizza within a matter of minutes. 

“Feel better?” Harry asked.

“Pizza fixes everything,” Louis declared as he licked his fingers. “I really needed that. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Harry told him. “Do you want to talk about what happened last night?” 

“I’ve already told you and Miss Alexander everything,” Louis shrugged. “There really isn’t any more to say, Sir.”

“You may call me Harry,” the Dom permitted. 

“Oh… ok,” Louis kept his gaze low unsure how to interpret Harry’s statement. Being granted permission to be so informal could be good or bad. It was possible Harry liked and respected him enough to allow him to use his first name. Or the lack of formality could indicate that Harry had no interest in taking Louis on as his sub. He toyed with his fingers nervously wondering if he should just bite the bullet and ask. It was important for a Dom and sub to be on the same page and communicate where they stood with one another after all. Plus, if Harry had no intentions of being his Dom then surely it wouldn’t hurt to ask a few questions. “Um, Harry?” he flicked his eyes up and Harry gave an incline of his head to signal for him to continue. “At the Care Home, you told that nurse that you were my Dom.”

“I did,” Harry confirmed. 

“And you have been granted temporary guardianship of me,” Louis added as he lifted his head to look Harry in the eye. “For the rest of the weekend you are technically my Dom.”

“I am,” Harry agreed. “How do you feel about that?”

Louis bit his lip as he mulled the question over. He was being presented with further opportunity to endear himself to Harry. He couldn’t mess this up. He really needed to impress the beautiful Dom. He took a breath before shifting closer to Harry and tangling their hands together. 

“I feel safe with you, Sir,” Louis told him sweetly. He used the term ‘Sir’ to appear more submissive and looked up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes. “Thank you,” he added lowering his voice to a whisper. “For rescuing me,” he continued as he dropped a kiss to Harry’s knuckles. “And for taking care of me. You’re such a wonderful Dom,” he ducked his gaze bashfully and released a small nervous giggle. “I think Liam was right about us, Sir. We can be perfect together. I’ve never met any Dom who’s made me feel the way you do. We could have an amazing life together, Sir,” he leaned in to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’ll be your perfect little sub and you’ll be my beautiful protective Dom. I… I think I’m falling for you, Harry.”

He made to kiss the Dom on the mouth but the older man turned his head away. 

“Nice try,” Harry said in a neutral tone. He could have been amused or he could have been furious, there was no way for Louis to know. “But you’re not fooling me, Louis. A sub who claims all sexual activity to be on their red list wouldn’t throw themselves at a Dom and profess such deep feelings for them so quickly. You should have stopped when you told me I’m a wonderful Dom, it was believable up to that point,” Harry advised. 

“Well… maybe pizza is the key to my heart,” Louis mumbled and this time Harry smiled wide enough for his dimples to show. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry commented. “But I don’t want you trying to play me like that ok. Either a real connection or real feelings will develop between us or they won’t. I don’t expect you to lie about them.” 

“Right, sorry,” Louis replied. “I really do feel safe with you though, I mean it.”

“I’m glad,” Harry smiled. 

“What’s going to happen on Monday when you take me back to the Care Home?” Louis asked.

“We’ll see,” Harry told him as he stood up and offered a hand to Louis to help him up. “But for now, let’s go out and explore the town a little. You’ve been cooped up too long. A pretty little bird like you shouldn’t swap one cage for another. You should spread your wings and fly.”

“I’m not in a cage,” Louis argued. “I’ve been free from that Dom for months.”

“Yes, and now you live at the Care Home,” Harry responded. “A safer and prettier cage but a cage nonetheless. Well, it’s supposed to be safer anyway,” he scowled thinking of how he had found Louis forcibly strapped down to a bed. 

“It is safe,” Louis insisted. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t been tied down to a bed against my will before.”

“That’s not the point,” Harry pulled his coat on before leading Louis out of the hotel room so they could head outside and enjoy some fresh air. 

XXX

As promised, Liam took Zayn and Niall shopping to buy them new clothes. While Niall seemed eager to try on just about everything and load it into Liam’s arms to be bought, Zayn needed more persuading. 

“Seriously Zayn, you need more than just new socks and underwear,” Liam told him.

“I picked some jeans and t-shirts,” Zayn replied.

“One pair of jeans and one t-shirt,” Liam pointed out. “You need more than that, sweet boy.”

“I reckon he just wants to roam around the house naked, Li,” Niall grinned as he handed his Dom a few jumpers. “The quiet ones are always the kinkiest,” he winked at Zayn who merely grinned back.

“Here Ni,” Liam handed the blonde the armful of clothes. “Go find a trolley or basket for all this.”

“Sure,” Niall nodded in understanding as he slowly walked away but kept in sight, taking his time to permit Liam to have a little talk with Zayn.

“I earn good money, Zayn,” Liam informed the quiet sub. “I can afford new clothes for you two boys quite comfortably. Money really isn’t an issue. And I’m not expecting anything in return if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m your Dom now so it’s up to me to take care of you in every way I can. But I can’t do all the work. I do need you to meet me halfway.” He took hold of Zayn’s hand loosely in his own. The boy didn’t flinch or pull away so Liam linked their fingers together more securely. “If you just don’t like the clothes in here we can go to other shops,” he offered. 

“It’s not that, Sir,” Zayn replied keeping his eyes peeled for Niall. He spied the blonde slowly making his way back to them, pretending to stop and look at things to give them more time to talk privately. 

“Then what is it?” Liam asked patiently with his ever kind smile and sympathetic eyes.

“Could I…” Zayn looked down at the floor nervously. The sight of Liam’s fingers interlaced with his own giving him the confidence to speak up. “Could you maybe give me some money and I pick out the clothes I want by myself and meet you back at the car?”

“Zayn,” Liam tilted the boy’s chin up and surveyed him very carefully with just a touch of suspicion. “Are you trying to run away from me? I’m sorry if I haven’t been able to prove myself as a good Dom to you yet. I’ll try to be better. I’ll do anything I can to make you happy, sweet boy,” he said earnestly and Zayn felt wretched for the crestfallen look marring Liam’s handsome features. “But if you really have changed your mind about all of this then I have to take you back to the Care Home,” Liam insisted in a professional tone. “I can’t just let you run off on your own. It would kill me worrying where you are and if another nasty Dom has got his hands on you. At least at the Care Home I know you’re safe, even if you can’t be mine.”

“Sir, no,” Zayn shook his head and lifted his hands to rest on the Dom’s shoulders. “I’m not running off anywhere, Liam, I promise. I want to be with you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he said hoping the Dom was reassured by his words. “I’d just like to do my clothes shopping by myself. For independence you know?”

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Liam stated and Zayn released a sigh and took a step away from Liam crossing his arms over his chest. “And you’re not ready to tell me,” Liam realised. “Here,” Liam took some cash out of his wallet and handed it to Zayn. “Buy what you want and then come and meet us at the car. I’ll take Niall to pay for his clothes now.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Zayn accepted the money and tucked it safely into his jacket pocket. 

“You see that security guard over there,” Liam indicated to a man a few feet away from them. “His name is Paul. Harry and I know him reasonably well. He’ll be keeping an eye on you while you do your shopping, no arguments.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn nodded in acceptance of Liam’s conditions. 

Looking over his shoulder, Liam beckoned Niall back over and the blonde returned to them pushing a trolley full of clothes. Wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders, Liam led him away, had a quick chat with Paul and the man agreed to watch out for Zayn and then Liam took Niall so they could pay for his clothes. Together, they carried the numerous bags out to the car and waited for Zayn to join them.

With Paul staying close to Zayn but not crowding the boy, the sub picked out some clothes. He tried on a few pairs of jeans and trousers as well as some smart and casual shirts. He couldn’t help but give in to temptation when he spied a leather jacket and added it to his basket. Then he made his way over to the women’s section of the store and tried to ignore the way his cheeks were flaming with embarrassment as he picked out an assortment of panties. He was grateful for Paul’s friendly non-judgemental eye as he also snatched up a lip-gloss and some mascara.

He approached the cash register and handed over the money for his purchases, Paul still keeping a close eye on him. The security guard then escorted Zayn out of the shop and watched him make it safely to Liam. 

On the car journey home, Zayn was quiet and kept the bag containing the girls’ panties and make-up clutched tight to his chest not ready for Liam or Niall to see the contents. 

“What’s in the bag, Z?” Niall asked curiously reaching a hand out to try and take a peek.

“Niall, don’t,” Liam commanded firmly having noticed Zayn’s panicked expression.

“Ok, sorry,” Niall held his hands up in surrender. He was still curious but he didn’t push the matter.

In all honesty, Liam was curious too but he acted as though Zayn’s bag of secrets wasn’t a big deal. As he parked the car, he gave Zayn the house keys and told him to head inside while he and Niall gathered the bags. He watched Zayn practically run into the house with the mysterious bag and told Niall to take his time.

“What’s going on?” Niall asked. 

“I’m not sure, babes,” Liam admitted. “But we need to let Zayn have his privacy. He’ll let us know when he’s ready.”

They took long enough gathering the remaining bags and taking them into the house that Zayn had been able to hide his bag in his private attic room. He’d even had the time to apply some mascara to his lashes and spread a thin layer of gloss over his lips hoping the shine wouldn’t be too obvious.

XXX

As they walked about town, Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s causing the Dom to quirk an eyebrow at the gesture. 

“There are a lot of people,” Louis observed moving impossibly closer to Harry as a woman who was clearly a Domme stormed by yelling down at somebody on the other end of her phone. “I haven’t been in public with so many people for a while. It’s a bit much,” he admitted.

“You’re safe with me,” Harry assured bringing the boy closer and wrapping an arm securely around his shoulders. “I understand if you want to head back.”

“No,” Louis shook his head as he slipped his arm around Harry’s waist. “It’s good to be out and about. I’ve gotta get used to it again at some point, right? But, um, maybe we could go somewhere a little less crowded?”

Keeping his arm around the sub protectively, Harry led them away from the busy main streets and down a quieter neighbourhood road. He could feel Louis relax but neither of them removed their arms from one another. They walked around aimlessly until it started to rain. As they headed back to the hotel, Harry whipped off his coat and wrapped it around Louis as they walked speedily down the street. The Dom could feel the sub tense up any time they passed by more than two people at a time so kept his hands on him at all times, whispering reassurances into his ear. 

Back in the hotel room, Harry removed his now wet coat from Louis’ shoulders and draped it over the armchair to dry. They both took their shoes and socks off and Harry shook his sodden curly hair out of his eyes as he looked over at Louis who had his fringe plastered to his forehead from the rain. 

“Go take a shower,” Harry advised. “I don’t want you catching a cold.”

“Um, could we have a bath, Harry?” Louis asked. “Please,” he added quickly. 

“A bath?” Harry repeated. “Together?”

“Only if you want to, Sir,” Louis shrugged.

“If you’re sure you’re comfortable to do that,” Harry countered. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything.”

“I don’t,” Louis fidgeted. “I just figured I should try to make a real connection with you and a nice relaxing bath might help. And we are both wet from the rain so why not?”

“Alright,” Harry agreed moving to the bathroom to run them a bath. “Are you ok for us both to be naked or would you like to keep underwear on?”

“I’m fine with nudity,” Louis answered. “I got naked for you the day we met.”

“I remember,” Harry said.

“Can’t forget a sexy ass like mine, right?” Louis asked cheekily. 

“Liam might suggest your cheeky attitude is an attempt to disguise nervousness or vulnerability,” Harry commented. 

“Well Liam isn’t here, Sir,” Louis responded already stripping out of his clothes. “Now don’t just stand there gawking at me, get your clothes off.”

“I’m the Dom, I make the demands,” Harry told him even as he removed his clothing. “You like what you see?” Harry made a show of twirling around so Louis got a full view of everything.

“I’ve seen much worse,” Louis answered as his eyes roamed over Harry’s nude form. The man was too beautiful for words.

“Well, don’t just stand there gawking at me,” Harry teased parroting the subs words back to him. “Let’s get in this bath,” he guided Louis in with a hand on the boy’s lower back. “Colour?” he checked.

“This was my idea,” Louis reminded him as he stepped into the tub. “Of course I’m green.”

“I’m just making sure,” Harry replied as he stepped in behind the boy. They carefully manoeuvred themselves so they were sat in the bath together with Louis’ back against Harry’s chest. “Still green?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis confirmed. “Even if your erection is already digging into my back,” he added.

“Sorry about that,” Harry apologised. “I can’t control the way my body reacts to yours. But just because I have desire for you doesn’t mean I’ll act upon it without your consent. I promise you, Louis, I’ll be keeping my hands to myself,” he gripped his hands on either side of the bathtub as if to emphasize his vow. 

“It’s ok, I trust you,” Louis said. “Or at least I’m starting to,” he leaned his body fully back against Harry’s so he could relax better. “Don’t let me regret it, yeah?”

“Never,” Harry whispered so quietly that Louis may have misheard him or simply imagined it in his own mind.

Closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the warm water, Louis genuinely felt relaxed in Harry’s arms. It worried him just a little to feel so safe with someone he hardly knew. He supposed Harry’s hero-like antics of saving him from the Psych Ward must be influencing his readiness to trust the man so much. If he had been naked with the abusive Dom or one of his many friends he certainly wouldn’t feel safe and relaxed. He’d be feeling sore and humiliated by now. But Harry wasn’t forcing his touch upon him even if he was physically attracted to Louis.

“You could, um, you could hold me,” Louis suggested. “If you like,” he added.

“Colour?” Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Louis and let one hand rest on the Sub’s chest, the other on his lower belly.

Eyes still closed, Louis took a deep breath. There was no pain, no fear and no humiliation. The hands touching him did not belong to a monster. He was safe.

“I’m green, Sir,” Louis answered. “This is nice. Do you think it’s nice?”

“It’s more than nice,” Harry replied and Louis could hear the smile in the man’s voice. 

“Does this count as making a connection, Sir?” Louis asked.

“We’re doing well, don’t ruin it by saying the wrong thing,” Harry warned him.

“Sorry,” Louis apologised. “I really am trying to make it work.”

“I know,” Harry acknowledged. “I appreciate the effort. You’re a good boy,” he approved.

“And you’re a good Dom,” Louis returned. “Even if you don’t choose me in the end, you’re a good Dom, Harry. I want you to know that.” The Dom pressed a barely-there kiss to the top of Louis’ head in response. “Have you heard from Liam at all, are Zayn and Niall settling in ok?”

“I haven’t heard from him, no, but I’m sure your friends are doing just fine,” Harry replied. “Liam will take good care of them. He’s the best Dom I’ve ever known.”

“I like Liam a lot,” Louis said. “But I like you better,” he added meaningfully. “Hint, hint, please agree to be my Dom.”

“You’re subtle,” Harry deadpanned.

“I try,” Louis smiled and Harry placed another kiss to the top of the subs head. “Seriously though,” Louis continued. “If you did take me on as your sub what would it be like? Would you have many rules for me? Is my no-sex request going to cause problems? I know you wanna fuck me, Sir, I can feel your hard dick,” he pointed out.

“I’m good friends with my right hand,” Harry told him. “And there are plenty of Doms and subs who don’t have sexual relations. There’s no reason why we can’t be the same. As for rules, I really just expect you to be obedient and respectful, get your homework done on time, no staying up too late; the usual stuff. No watching porn, that’s a big one for me.”

“What’s the big deal with watching porn, it isn’t even real,” Louis replied craning his neck to look at Harry. “Sorry, Sir,” he added quickly seeing the disapproving look on the Doms face. “I’m not even interested in watching porn,” he said honestly. “I just don’t understand why you’re so against it. I’m hardly innocent with everything I’ve been through. Porn would probably seem quite tame by comparison and it’s all acting anyway.”

“Not always,” Harry responded and Louis frowned in confusion. “Sometimes abusive Doms film sexual acts with their subs and post them on the internet. A lot of people will view these videos and think its porn stars acting out a script. It’s my job to search the internet and identify the abusive videos from the genuine porn videos. Then I pass all necessary information over to my colleagues and we locate the abusive Doms responsible and ensure the subs are moved to a safe place.”

“Is… is that how we were found?” Louis asked in disgust. “Did that Dom put videos of us on the internet and try to pass off what he did to us as porn, like we consented to it and were being paid to just act like abused subs?”

“I don’t know the details about your rescue,” Harry answered. “Those details would be in your file at the Care Home. I would be given that file if I became your Dom. I could then share that information with you if you wanted to know.”

“I’m not sure I wanna know,” Louis shuddered. “But, you never saw any videos of us on the internet right?”

“No, I haven’t,” Harry told him. “Such videos may not even exist. A neighbour could have seen or heard something and reported to the police. One of the other subs may have been able to get to a phone. It really doesn’t matter how you were rescued. The only important thing is that you’re of there.”

Louis nodded his agreement and shifted a little. His movement caused him to rub against Harry’s erection, the sensation making the Dom let out a small moan. They both apologised at the same time and Louis adjusted his position again so he wasn’t pressing too much against Harry’s member.

“So, you really look at abusive porn for a living to try and find the real abuse in amongst the fake abuse?” Louis asked.

“It isn’t an easy job,” Harry acknowledged, the subject matter causing his erection to wilt. “Makes me sick to my stomach sometimes. But it needs to be done and I’m damn good at telling apart the real abuse from the porn abuse.”

“How can you tell the difference?” Louis didn’t really want to know but he felt compelled to ask.

“There are signs,” Harry answered. “Better camerawork, sound and lighting generally indicate a proper consensually made porn video. Amateur camerawork tends to belong to abusive Doms rather than genuine employees of the Porn Industry. We know the big porn stars by their faces so if we see a known porn star in a video we know right away its genuine porn and not real life abuse. And you’d be surprised how many of these porn stars playing the role of abused sub are actually Doms in real life. That’s a giveaway as well. They’re good at what they do and they can convincingly play the part of a sub for a casual observer who’s just looking to get off. But to a viewer paying proper attention you can recognise how they don’t quite hold a submissive pose in the standard way or you can hear a hint of command in their tone when they’re supposed to be begging and pleading. And a real sub getting abused for real… the way they scream. Not even the best actor could fake a scream like that.”

“But you help them,” Louis said. “You help the real abused subs. You track the bad Doms down and you save the subs?”

“My colleagues and I work as a team,” Harry replied. “But yes. We track the assholes down and get the subs away from them.”

“Thank you,” Louis turned his body to the side and kissed the man’s cheek. “For every sub out there, thank you, Harry.”

“I do what I can,” Harry said. “Let me wash you up?” he asked taking up a flannel.

Louis nodded in acceptance and allowed the Dom to pass the flannel over his body. 

“Would Liam say this is all symbolic?” Louis wondered. “Like you’re washing away all the dirty abuse I’ve suffered.”

“He might say something like that,” Harry replied. 

“Do you see it that way?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry responded after a moment’s contemplation. “Standing together under the spray of a shower would better represent washing the bad things away.”

“So what does sitting in a bath together represent?” Louis questioned.

“We’re sitting in our own dirty past,” Harry replied. “You have your bad memories and I have mine. They are a part of us. A part we have to accept. But we mustn’t let it consume us or define us. If we did then we’d surely drown.”

“So what do we need to do?” Louis asked. “Accepting an unpleasant past is one thing. But we can’t sit around in dirty bathwater accepting it forever. As you said, it would drown us. So how are we supposed to move on?”

“Our pasts are a part of us, always will be,” Harry continued as he washed Louis’ back. “We may feel like wallowing in the past from time to time and that’s ok, just as long as we remember to focus on the present and look to the future. We need to accept the past, be at peace with it as best as we can be and then simply let it go.”

“How do we let it go?” Louis replied.

Harry pulled the plug and the bathwater slowly emptied.

“I can’t believe you’re making me freeze for the sake of an inspirational metaphor,” Louis commented with a shiver and Harry laughed out loud before quickly engulfing him in a fluffy towel. 

Once Harry had pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and handed one of his shirts over to Louis to wear, he told him to recite his lines.

“My lines?” Louis asked in confusion.

“Yes,” Harry responded. “The lines I made you write out and pinned above your bed at the Care Home so you could recite them every morning and night,” he reminded. “You missed this morning due to the events of last night but you can catch up now. Go on.”

“I am not a whore,” Louis recited feeling his cheeks grow warm as Harry’s eyes stayed on him. “I am a beautiful sub and any Dom would be lucky to have me. Especially Harry Styles,” he added the last part daringly.

“Again,” Harry smiled.

“I am not a whore. I am a beautiful sub,” Louis blushed. “And any Dom would be lucky to have me…” he looked to Harry uncertainly and the Dom just quirked an eyebrow at him looking rather amused. “Especially Harry Styles,” he repeated and his words were rewarded with a display of Handsome Harry’s dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Thanks to everybody who's reading and commenting and leaving kudos
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - A bit of insecure Zayn (let's all hug him), more nightmares, safeword, more mentions of past abuse... think that's it
> 
> Also, just a little bit of a rant... I work with 2 guys, they're a couple (if you knew these boys in person you would ship them just as hard as Louis/Harry and Liam/Zayn/Niall). They're both 21 and they went out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. They could see/hear one of the waiters (a younger member of staff, like 17/18) making fun of the people seated at table 22 with some of the chefs. Even made a crude suggestion to get a banana for table 22. And as I'm sure you can guess, they were seated at table 22 well within earshot of the staff mocking them for their sexuality. Kinda killed the mood for them. They didn't even finish their meals, they just got up and left they were so upset about it. And it infuriates me. Just saying. 
> 
> Anyway... on to the chapter...

Chapter 8

After dinner, Liam asked his two subs what they would like to do. They decided together that they’d like to have a movie night. So they prepared some drinks and snacks and settled down in the living-room to select the first film. 

“There are a lot of chick-flicks, Sir,” Niall pointed out as he browsed the DVD collection.

“Yeah, the girly films are all Harry’s,” Liam said. 

“Girly films, lots of bath products, fancy clothes, long curly hair,” Niall listed. “Harry’s quite effeminate really isn’t he?”

As Niall continued to search through the DVDs he didn’t notice the way Zayn shifted uncomfortably at the word ‘effeminate’ but Liam caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He hadn’t commented on it but he was sure that Zayn was wearing something on his lips be it gloss, chap-stick or some other kind of make-up product. He had guessed that make-up had been the secret hiding in Zayn’s mystery shopping bag. He didn’t think it a good idea to approach Zayn about wearing make-up just yet. Liam would need more information before he could tackle such a sensitive issue. But if Zayn liked to wear make-up or secretly longed to do anything else that may be considered feminine then Liam wanted to assure the boy it was perfectly acceptable to do so.

“In some regards Harry is the most masculine man I’ve ever met,” Liam stated. “But I suppose he is rather in touch with his feminine side too.” Again the Dom noticed Zayn squirming in his seat at the word ‘feminine’. “And I wouldn’t have him any other way,” he said hoping those words would be of comfort to Zayn until he was ready to talk about the shine on his lips and what it all meant for him. “Have you picked a film, babes?” he asked Niall.

For the first movie, Niall cuddled up to Liam on the sofa while Zayn opted to sit alone in the armchair. Part way through the second movie, Zayn grabbed a cushion and sat on the floor with his back against the sofa between Liam and Niall. The other sub let his arm fall over Zayn’s shoulder and the older of the two played with the blonde’s fingers absentmindedly. As they started on the third movie, Niall fell asleep with his head resting on Liam’s lap as the Dom stroked his hair. Zayn wrapped an arm around Liam’s calf and leaned his head against the man’s thigh.

“I’m gonna take him up,” Liam whispered gathering Niall’s sleeping form into his arms as the third movie finished. 

“He’s going to wake up little,” Zayn advised. “I can tell.”

“How?” Liam asked curiously. 

“I’m not sure,” Zayn shrugged. “I can just tell.”

“I’ll put him in a nappy and set him down in his crib in the nursery,” Liam said. “I won’t be long.”

While Liam was busy putting Niall to bed, Zayn searched through the DVDs before pulling out a copy of Batman. A short while later, Liam returned with a baby monitor in hand that he set on the coffee table so they would be able to hear if Niall woke up distressed. 

With Liam’s permission, Zayn popped the Batman disc into the DVD player. He then moved to sit on the sofa beside Liam. By the time the movie was over, Zayn had fallen asleep with his head in Liam’s lap. As the Dom admired the pretty sub, he suspected that there was a helping of mascara on the boy’s lashes as well as the shine on his lips that he’d noticed earlier. 

Carefully, Liam scooped Zayn into his arms slightly concerned by how light the sub was. He knew that Zayn was eating properly again but he was still a little underweight from his time with the abusive Dom. Hopefully the boy would fall in love with Harry’s baking skills and gain some weight that way.

Although Liam would have loved to have taken Zayn to bed with him, he instead carried him into the nursery and placed him on the bottom bunk. He considered taking the boy out of his clothes to grant him better comfort but he doubted Zayn would appreciate it. So he left him as he was, carefully tucking the covers over him and placing a kiss to his forehead. He did the same to Niall who was asleep on his front sucking his thumb and cuddling a teddy-bear before he headed off to bed himself. 

XXX

In the hotel, Louis and Harry had also watched a selection of movies. They started off sitting side by side on the bed atop of the covers. As the film progressed, they shifted positions, eventually ending up cuddled together. Louis couldn’t deny how safe he felt in Harry’s arms and he hoped their time together would convince the Dom to take him as his sub permanently. 

The movie ended and Harry reached for the remote control and turned the T.V off. He ruffled up his curly hair, Louis following the movement with his eyes, before turning to the younger boy with a serious expression.

“We need to discuss sleeping arrangements,” Harry commented in that slow drawl of his that Louis was becoming so familiar with. “There’s only the one bed but I can go down to reception and ask for extra blankets and sleep in the armchair or on the floor.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Louis sighed.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” Harry pointed out.

“Fine, I can’t let you do that,” Louis rephrased. “You rescued me and bought me pizza and you’re letting me stay here with you. I should take the floor, Sir.”

“You will not,” Harry responded swiftly. “If you think I’m going to let you sleep on the floor after you’ve spent a night strapped down to a bed then you clearly don’t know me very well.”

“And if you think I’d let you sleep on the floor after you rescued me then you clearly don’t know me very well either,” Louis retaliated. “It’s a big bed, Sir, we can share. Just promise to keep your hands to yourself.”

“I promise,” Harry assured. “Recite your lines,” he commanded.

“Oh, um, I am not a whore,” Louis stated. “I am a beautiful sub and any Dom would be lucky to have me. Especially Harry Styles.”

“Indeed,” Harry agreed. “Say it again.” Louis repeated the words. “Again,” Harry requested and Louis obeyed. Harry had the boy repeat the lines a further seven times. “Good boy,” he told him.

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis replied feeling a swooping sensation in his stomach at the praise being directed his way.

“Colour?” Harry asked once they were both settled under the covers, the Dom on the right side of the bed and the sub curled over on the left.

“Green,” Louis answered. “Night, Harry.”

“Night, Lou,” Harry returned quietly.

XXX

Around two in the morning, Harry was woken up by the sound of Louis screaming out the word ‘red’. 

The Dom scrambled to turn the bedside lamp on then looked over to see Louis thrashing about on the bed. He’d become tangled in the covers and was throwing his head from side to side as he desperately called out ‘red’. Cautiously, Harry placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and tentatively tried to shake him awake. His touch did not have the desired effect. Instead, Louis seemed to panic more as he curled up on himself. 

“Fuck,” Harry swore feeling utterly useless as he watched Louis scream and cry in his sleep. “Louis,” he called out. “Louis, it’s Harry. I need you to wake up, love.”

Somewhat hesitantly, Harry reached out a hand to comfortingly stroke Louis’ cheek. Louis elbowed him in the jaw for his efforts. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his mouth, Harry ran a calming hand through Louis’ hair and gripped the back of his neck gently. 

“It’s just me, Lou,” Harry assured. “Listen to my voice. You’re safe. Nobody’s going to hurt you. I’m not going to let them. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

The sub calmed down slightly. Instead of screaming out the word ‘red’ he took to muttering it under his breath, the one syllable word causing Harry far more pain than Louis elbowing him in the face. 

“It’s ok, Louis,” Harry continued. “You’re ok. I’ve got you. I’m not going to let anybody hurt you.”

“Red,” Louis whimpered. “Please, red,” he croaked out as he suddenly awoke, using his arms to try and shield himself from the horrors of his nightmare. “Red,” he repeated miserably. 

“What’s red, Louis?” Harry asked gently and Louis jumped slightly as his mind registered where he was and who he was with. 

“Nothing,” Louis shrugged. “I’m really sorry I woke you, Sir.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Harry replied. “It’s my job to make sure you’re alright. Do you need to talk about it, love?”

“He was here,” Louis answered in a shaky tone. “He wanted to teach me a lesson. He was hurting Niall, Zayn and Liam and Miss Alexander. He was even hurting you Harry… and me. He always liked to hurt me just a bit more than the others. He still does even if it is just a nightmare in my head. I’m really sorry,” he apologised again. “You must think I’m pathetic.”

“Absolutely not,” Harry told him. “Come here,” he invited holding out his arms and Louis crawled over, falling in to the older man’s embrace. “I’ve got you, Lou. You’re safe with me.”

“I know,” Louis replied. “But not even you can protect me from him when my eyes are closed. I fall asleep and he’s there… waiting for me. He hurts me, he rapes me and he laughs at me. He enjoys every second of it too. I know its only dreams and it isn’t real. But for so long it was real and the nightmares feel real too. Can… can you make them stop? Please?”

“I’d stop those nightmares in the blink of an eye if I could,” Harry stated. “But there really isn’t anything I can do other than comfort you when you wake up again. You’re the only one who can stop the nightmares, love.”

With a sigh, Louis cuddled up closer to Harry. He listened to the rhythm of the man’s heartbeat and tried to count the number of goosebumps that had risen on Harry’s skin but he lost count at thirty-one when he couldn’t remember if he’d already counted a particular goosebump or not. In the glow of the hotel lamp, Louis traced the pretty butterfly tattoo on Harry’s skin. He felt the man’s stomach tremble under his touch, the growing bulge in the Dom’s underpants indicating that Louis’ ministrations had been pleasurable. 

“Oops,” Louis commented pulling his fingers away and pushing himself onto his knees beside Harry. “I didn’t mean to tease.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry told him kindly as he pulled one of the pillows out from underneath his head and placed it over his crotch. “Are you ready to go back to sleep?”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “But you can go back to sleep, Sir. You don’t have to stay up with me.”

“If you’re staying awake then I’m staying awake,” Harry insisted. “How about some T.V, it’s all awful at this time but it might take your mind off things?”

Louis shook his head again and let his hand rest back on Harry’s stomach to caress the butterfly. His fingers then drifted over to the small burn marks on the man’s torso. He recalled his first meeting with Harry and how the Dom had unbuttoned his shirt and shared the story behind his scars. 

“That kid who bullied you when you were younger,” Louis said as he lightly roamed his finger over another burn mark. “Did you ever have nightmares about him?”

“A few,” Harry admitted. “But nothing too bad. My grandfather though… I had so many nightmares about him after what he did to me. I’d even get a little panicked during the day sometimes. If I saw an old man who looked similar to him or dressed like him I’d freeze up for a moment, convinced that he’d broken out of prison to try and beat the gay out of me.”

“Roll over?” Louis requested and Harry complied moving onto his stomach. “Did the nightmares stop?” Louis asked as he traced the scar on Harry’s back, the one left there by his grandfather. 

“Eventually,” Harry answered as Louis continued to stroke his scar. “They were at their worst for those first few months after it happened. Then over time they became less frequent and less severe. They only stopped for good about half a year after he died. I told you none of the family went to the funeral, right?”

“You did,” Louis confirmed. 

“Well, around that time the nightmares became more regular again,” Harry said. “They weren’t too intense and they didn’t have me waking up screaming or anything. But it did disturb my sleep a little. With the help of a few beers Liam managed to get me to open up about what had been bothering me. Then when we’d sobered up he suggested I go and visit his grave.”

“Did you?” Louis asked.

“Not at first,” Harry responded curling his toes at the tickling sensation Louis’ attention to his scar was providing. “Then one day I just ended up driving down that way. So I got out of the car and walked through the graveyard until I found him. There wasn’t any fancy tombstone or plaque. Just a simple sign with his name and the year he was born and the year he died. No personal message or loving words like all the other graves. No flowers or anything else to indicate anybody had been there to mourn or honour his memory.”

“That almost makes me feel sorry for him,” Louis commented. “But then I look at this,” he stroked his thumb across the length of Harry’s scar. “And then I realise he doesn’t deserve my pity. And he doesn’t deserve flowers or a fancy tombstone with a loving inscription. You were his grandson, his own flesh and blood and he hurt you. He doesn’t deserve to be remembered in my opinion.”

“I agree,” Harry said with a wry smile. “From that day the nightmares stopped completely. I can’t forget the man or what he did to me, not when I have proof of it on my back. But that man is dead and I refuse to let him live on through me in the form of nightmares. You shouldn’t let that Dom you were with live on either. And I promise you, Louis, one day you won’t. But it takes time to get there ok?”

Louis nodded and traced the length of Harry’s scar a final time before pulling his hand away and flopping onto his back, his head falling onto the pillow. Still lying on his front, Harry turned his head to the side so they were facing one another and offered the boy a smile. 

“I’m ready to try and sleep again now,” Louis said and Harry nodded before reaching over to turn off the lamp. “Could I… um, could I cradle you and tell you a story? I know it sounds weird but I used to do it to comfort little Niall and truth be told it really comforted me just as much.”

“Of course,” Harry agreed and moved to rest his head on Louis’ chest.

“Right, ok,” Louis carded his fingers through Harry’s soft curls. “Once upon a time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Some more sad/insecure Zayn, morning erections, grinding, safeword, punishment for little Niall (time out), blindfold (not in a kinky way), panties
> 
> Thanks for all your kind comments, hope you enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 9

As predicted by Zayn, Niall woke up little on Sunday morning with a filled nappy and tears streaming down his face as he called out for ‘daddy’. Hearing Niall’s cries, Zayn quickly scrambled out of the bottom bunk bed and hurried to the crib to comfort the blonde. 

“Ssh, babes, it’s alright, Zaynie’s here,” he cooed.

“Wan’ daddy,” Niall sobbed and Zayn couldn’t help but feel a little stung. “Daddy!”

“I’m here, Nialler,” Liam called out as burst into the room and picked Niall up out of his crib. “Daddy’s got you, baby boy,” he kissed him on the cheek and crossed the room to place him down carefully on the changing mat. He made quick work of changing the boy’s soiled nappy and soon enough Niall’s tears had turned to pleased giggles. “How about some breakfast, baby boy?” Liam asked.

“Breaky,” Niall approved.

“Come on then,” Liam smiled securing the little on his hip. “Can you help me in the kitchen, Zayn? You’re a much better cook than I am.”

“Of course, Sir,” Zayn responded as he followed Liam downstairs. 

Once Zayn had sorted breakfast for them all and Liam had convinced a protesting Irish boy it would be fun to sit in the highchair, Liam suggested that Zayn feed Niall. Scooping up a small sized forkful of pancakes, Zayn flew the food through the air claiming ‘here comes the aeroplane’ and offered it to the little’s lips.

“No,” Niall protested. 

“Come on, Ni, yummy pancakes, mmm,” Zayn tried to encourage him waving the food in front of the boy.

“No,” Niall shook his head whacking the fork out of Zayn’s hand. “Wan’ daddy, not Zaynie.”

“Niall, that’s not a nice thing to say,” Liam stated in a disapproving tone and Niall’s bottom lip trembled. “And you shouldn’t throw food on the floor. That’s very naughty.”

Niall let out a loud wail and Zayn instantly moved to try and comfort him but Niall batted him away with his hands. 

“You should feed him, Sir,” Zayn said dejectedly. “He doesn’t want me.”

“Hey, don’t take it personally, sweet boy,” Liam told the dark-haired teen gently. “You know he doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know,” Zayn replied as he focused on his own breakfast. “Still hurts though.”

“That boy loves you and you know it,” Liam stated before feeding Niall his pancakes.

XXX

In the hotel room, Louis woke up with one of Harry’s long legs draped over him and the man’s morning wood pressed against his hip. He was also very aware that he was sporting an erection of his own, a realisation that both mortified and terrified him. Holding his breath, he tried to squirm away but the movement made Harry whine and clutch Louis closer. The sleeping Dom rocked his pelvis, grinding his hard length against Louis’ hip.

“Harry?” Louis whispered and the Dom groaned as he rutted against Louis more fervently. “Harry,” he spoke at a louder volume too frightened to move. “Harry, please, wake up.” The curly-haired man moaned softly and jerked his hips again. This time, his dick brushed over Louis’ own. A spike of pleasure rippled up Louis’ spine and he whimpered, cheeks flushing over how good the contact had felt. “Harry,” he called desperately. “Harry, red!”

At the sound of the safeword, Harry’s movements ceased and his eyes flew open and he sat up suddenly awake and alert. 

“Lou, what is it, what’s wrong?” Harry asked concernedly. “What’s red? Are you ok, are you hurt? Speak to me.”

“You’re… you’re hard,” Louis pointed out.

“Sorry,” Harry moved away from the sub placing a pillow firmly over his lap to hide his swollen bulge. “It’s the morning, I can’t help it.”

“I know,” Louis replied quietly as he pulled up the blankets to cover his own erection. “But you were asleep and you were rubbing against me and…”

“Shit, fuck, Louis, I’m so sorry,” Harry told him earnestly reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder then hesitating before pulling back. “I promise you, if I’d been awake I would never…”

“I know, Sir,” Louis interrupted avoiding the man’s eye. “I’m not angry or anything. Can we just get dressed, get breakfast and forget about it?”

“Of course,” Harry nodded. “Thank you for colouring,” he told the sub. “I’m sorry that you had to colour in the first place but I’m glad that you did. You’re a good boy.”

“Thanks for listening to my colour, Harry,” Louis replied. He lifted his eyes to look at Harry. He looked like an angel. An angel that listened to his colours. The man had never looked so beautiful which was really saying something because he had been impossibly beautiful from the very moment Louis had laid eyes on him.

“I will always listen,” Harry assured the submissive boy.

“I’m starting to believe you,” Louis confessed before slipping out of the bed and getting dressed in the bathroom so that Harry wouldn’t see his boner. 

XXX

After breakfast, Niall remained very clingy to Liam for about an hour before crawling over to Zayn and planting a slobbery kiss on his cheek. 

“Zaynie play with Ni?” the blonde asked.

“Sure, babes,” Zayn replied with a smile happy to have the attention of the little. It had bothered him greatly that Niall had been so dismissive of him all morning so he was beyond relieved that little Niall was gazing up at him with adoring eyes again. 

“Told you that boy loves you,” Liam pointed out with a fond smile and Zayn grinned back at him. The Dom held the subs gaze for a while, admiring how pretty he was. The boy was so stunning it made him forget how to breathe. 

“Ni love Zaynie,” Niall sang out as if to prove Liam’s words correct.

“I love you too, Nialler,” Zayn beamed as he tickled the younger boy’s tummy making him giggle. “And do you want to know a secret?” he asked and the blue-eyed boy squealed in his arms eager to know the secret. “I think daddy loves you too, babes,” Zayn revealed with a massive grin.

“That’s right,” Liam confirmed joining the two of them on the floor and tickling Niall’s armpits as he attacked his cheeks with kisses. “Daddy loves his baby boy.”

A giggling Niall flailed his limbs about before cupping his hands around Liam’s face and cocking his head to the side as he surveyed him as seriously as he could while in his little headspace.

“Daddy?” Niall asked dragging the word out. “You love Zaynie?”

Zayn’s body tensed up at the question. Little Niall was oblivious to his discomfort but Liam noticed the change in the teenager’s body language. He kissed Niall on the forehead and showed Zayn a soft smile.

“Of course I love Zaynie,” Liam told the little. 

“Zaynie love daddy?” Niall asked turning to Zayn excitedly. 

Poor Zayn looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Um,” he mumbled awkwardly.

“You don’t have to answer that, sweet boy,” Liam said kindly taking pity on him. However, little Niall was not impressed.

“Zaynie love daddy!” Niall shouted, this time as a demand rather than a question. 

“Niall, it’s rude to shout,” Liam reprimanded. 

“Zaynie love daddy!” Niall screeched again.

“Enough,” Liam said sternly. “Do you need to go to time-out, little boy?”

“No,” Niall retorted. “Zaynie love daddy!” he brought his hand up and landed a smack on Zayn’s arm.

“Ow, Niall,” Zayn complained given that Niall’s hit was a lot harder than a real baby’s would be.

“That’s quite enough, Mister,” Liam stated disapprovingly as he stood and picked Niall up and carried him to the corner of the room. “Good little boy’s should not shout and hit. Good little boy’s listen to their daddy’s. It’s time-out for you, little man.”

“No, no, no fair!” Niall complained as Liam set him down in the corner.

“Stay,” Liam said sternly with a hard gaze and Niall’s lips formed into a pout as he began to cry. 

“Daddy, pwease?” he whined as Liam walked away from him. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Liam said when Niall made to crawl back over. “You’re in time-out, mister. Stay where you are until daddy says you can move.”

The little sniffled and rubbed at his eyes looking absolutely miserable as he stayed where he’d been left in the corner.

“Daddy, pwease?” he tried again but Liam ignored him. “Zaynie?” he tried reaching a hand out and wiggling his fingers hopefully. 

“Don’t,” Liam warned as Zayn looked ready to rush to the other boy’s side and comfort him. “He needs to learn.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn agreed bowing his head so he didn’t have to look at Niall’s crying eyes.

“No fair,” Niall cried banging his fists on the floor. “You mean!” he accused before dropping his head to his hands dramatically and sobbing. 

“Sir?” Zayn looked to Liam pleadingly, hating to see the younger boy so upset.

“No,” Liam answered firmly and Zayn dropped his gaze to the carpet again as Niall continued to sob. 

A minute later, Niall’s sobs had subsided to the occasional sniff. Deciding the little had calmed down enough, Liam approached the boy and ran a gentle hand through his blonde hair. The boy looked up at him with a pout.

“Are you going to be daddy’s good boy now?” Liam asked and Niall nodded earnestly as he flung himself at the man and buried his face in the crook of Liam’s neck.

“Niall be good, daddy,” Niall hugged the man tight. “I sorry.”

“Thank you, baby boy,” Liam said kissing the boy’s cheek. “But I think there’s somebody else you need to say sorry to, hmm?”

Niall nodded before dropping to his hands and knees and crawling over to Zayn. He climbed into the older boy’s lap and hugged him tight.

“Sorry, Zaynie,” he kissed the boy’s arm roughly where he had hit him before being sent to time-out. “Love me?”

“It’s ok, babes,” Zayn cooed. “I still love you, Ni.”

Liam’s phone rang and he excused himself to take the call. He returned a few minutes later to inform the two boys they would be heading out to meet some friends for lunch. While Niall seemed thrilled at the prospect Zayn didn’t seem overly keen. 

“Everything ok, Zayn?” Liam asked as they were driving in the car.

“I don’t really like meeting new people,” Zayn admitted. 

“You’ll be fine, I promise you,” Liam smiled.

XXX

“So,” Harry said to Louis as they sat in his parked car. “I have a little surprise for you,” he revealed teasingly. “But tell me honestly, how do you feel about me blindfolding you?”

“That depends,” Louis replied uneasily. “Are you going to force your cock down my mouth once you’ve put it on?”

“Do you honestly believe that’s something I would do?” Harry enquired with a quirked eyebrow.

“No, Sir,” Louis decided. “I trust you,” he insisted. “I’m green.”

“There’s no pressure here, Lou,” Harry told him as he fiddled with the scarf in his hands. “You don’t have to do this or try and prove anything to me. I can still give you your surprise without a blindfold.”

“Harry, I’m green,” Louis repeated. “Just, don’t let go of my hand, yeah? I want to know that you’re there.”

“Deal,” Harry agreed as he stepped gracefully out of the car before moving round to help Louis step out. He placed the scarf over Louis’ eyes and tied it in a knot at the back of the boy’s head. “Colour?”

“Green,” Louis answered as he concentrated on the feeling of Harry’s hand in his. He let the Dom lead him, clinging to his hand so tight he was sure he must be hurting him a little but Harry did not complain. “I’m green,” he said when Harry asked him again.

“Here we are,” Harry declared and from the tone of his voice Louis just knew the man’s dimples had popped out.

As Harry was removing the scarf from around his eyes, Louis heard a familiar excited giggle. The material was taken away and Louis blinked his eyes open and smiled widely before he found himself with an arm full of Niall.

“Lou-Lou!” Niall greeted happily licking a stripe along the older boy’s cheek.

“Hi Nialler, I missed you,” Louis swung him around joyously before carefully setting him on his feet. “Zayn,” he breathed out and the other sub met him in a tight hug. He’d watched the boys drive away with Liam on Friday. It was now Sunday. It hadn’t been long at all really but it felt like he hadn’t seen the boys for weeks. “You look good,” he told the boy. “Nice make-up,” he whispered into his ear having noticed the mascara and coat of lip-gloss.

“Fuck you,” Zayn whispered back so that the others wouldn’t hear.

“Looks good on you,” Louis told him honestly.

“Thanks,” Zayn said shyly as he clutched Louis tighter before releasing him.

“Hi Louis,” Liam smiled setting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “How’ve you been doing?”

“Um?” Louis looked to Harry uncertainly.

“I haven’t told him,” Harry said.

“Told me what?” Liam asked.

“I…” Louis dropped his gaze before casting his eyes over to Zayn.

“Louis, what’s happened?” Zayn asked as he let Niall amuse himself by crawling through his outstretched legs.

“The other night,” Louis explained pulling his eyes away from Zayn and focusing on Liam’s shoes. “I had a nightmare. One of the nurses woke me up and I was screaming and they um… they er… they took me to the Psych Ward.”

“Oh, Louis,” Liam sighed pulling the boy into a hug and Louis melted into the comforting embrace. “That should not have happened to you,” he stated holding him protectively. It wasn’t the same as when Harry held him, but it felt nice. It felt like family and it felt safe. “Are you ok, do you need to talk about it?” he asked immediately going into Guidance Counsellor mode.

“I’m fine,” Louis answered as he stepped out of the hug. “I mean, it wasn’t fun but… I’m fine.”

“I’ve made an official complaint,” Harry informed Liam and the man nodded in approval as Zayn pulled Louis back to him for another hug while little Niall seemed delighted to crawl through both of their legs. “They had him strapped down to a bed trying to force him to take pills when I found him.”

“They can’t get away with this kind of mistreatment,” Liam seethed. “This is just a different form of abuse from what he’s already been through.”

“Oh they won’t be getting away with it,” Harry said confidently. “One of the teachers was helping me try to find him. She was not impressed with what had happened. I almost felt like dropping to my knees for her she was so furious and dominant but in that scary quiet way.”

“You must mean Miss Alexander,” Liam realised. “I wouldn’t like to be the people responsible for this if she’s out for their blood. That is one Domme you do not mess with.”

“Well, we’re not here to talk about all that,” Harry replied. “We’re here for the boys to spend some time together and to have a picnic, right?”

“Right,” Liam agreed. “Come on, boys,” he said. “There’s a lovely picnic spot just round the corner.”

He picked up Niall and led the way. Harry followed behind with one hand at the back of Louis’ neck while Louis held Zayn’s hand as the boy walked on his other side. They followed Liam back to his car and he opened the boot one-handed to reveal a picnic basket and a large blanket as well as a football. Harry, Louis and Zayn grabbed the items out of the car before following Liam as he carried Niall over to the picnic area. Zayn set the blanket on the ground and Harry set the basket of food and drink down. Louis bounced the football from knee to knee a few times before placing it on the grass and sitting down on the blanket between Zayn and Harry while Niall planted himself on Liam’s lap and observed Harry while he sucked his thumb. 

“’Arry?” Niall asked as they all helped themselves to sandwiches. “You wan’ Lou-Lou?”

“Sorry, Niall, I’m not sure I understand,” Harry replied.

“Silly ‘Arry,” Niall huffed throwing a piece of sandwich crusts at the man. “Have Lou-Lou.”

“Hey, we don’t throw,” Liam chided. “Apologise to Harry.”

“’Arry stoopid,” Niall claimed poking his tongue out at the man. “Lou-Lou need ‘Arry.”

“Niall, you’re being rude,” Liam told the boy. “And rude little boys will not get any cake at the picnic,” he threatened. 

“But daddy,” Niall whined. “’Arry need to love Lou-Lou.”

“Well, Sir,” Louis said glancing at Harry with a look of mischief. “Little Niall here definitely thinks you should be my Dom. What do you think, Zayn?”

“He’s worthy of you,” Zayn approved after giving Harry a once-over with his penetrating gaze. “What do you think, Liam?”

“I said from the beginning I think they’re perfect for each other,” Liam smiled and Niall applauded his words with a giggle. “You may as well make it official, Haz,” he continued with a teasing grin. “We can all see the love hearts in your eyes when you look at him.”

Zayn let out a snigger and a blushing Louis nudged him lightly with his elbow. Harry threw his sandwich crusts at Liam’s face.

“Bad ‘Arry,” Niall pointed at the curly-haired Dom. “No cake.”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh and press a kiss to the side of Niall’s head. As it happened, they were all lucky enough to get cake and once he’d had his fingers cleaned Niall opted to crawl over to Harry and play with the man’s long curly hair. Although Harry winced with every tug he insisted he was ok and allowed Niall to tangle up his hair to his hearts desire. 

“Pwetty ‘Arry,” Niall beamed as he plucked some daises from the ground and squashed them into Harry’s curls. 

“Well done, Niall,” Liam grinned. “You’ve made Harry look really beautiful.”

Louis and Zayn looked to one another before burying their faces in one another’s shoulders as they burst out laughing. 

“Thanks, Niall, I love it,” Harry lied being a very good sport about the ordeal. 

“Can me and Zayn have a little kick about?” Louis asked picking up the football.

“Don’t go too far down the field,” Harry answered him.

“Stay in sight,” Liam added.

“We will, Sir,” Zayn promised quickly pecking Liam on the cheek and running down the field after Louis.

“You’re grinning like a fool,” Harry observed as he watched Liam touch the spot where Zayn’s lips had been as he gazed after the pretty teenager with a love-struck expression.

“Yeah, I am,” Liam admitted with a massive grin, having no concern for the lip-gloss that had been left on his skin. “That’s a nice little bit of progress from him.”

“Zaynie love daddy,” Niall told Harry happily. 

“You are just a little ball of sunshine, baby boy,” Harry smiled as he bounced the blonde on his knee. “I could just eat you all up,” he teased.

“No, no, no,” Niall shook his head with a laugh as he scrambled away from Harry and crawled back to Liam. “Only daddy can eat me.”

“Don’t,” Liam warned Harry when he could see the dirty thoughts flying through his best friend’s head. “He’s in his little headspace. He doesn’t mean it like that.”

“Still funny though,” Harry said. “How has it been going with them?”

XXX

Further down the field, Louis and Zayn were kicking the ball back and forth to one another. 

“So, are you working the Tommo charm on Harry?” Zayn asked.

“We’re getting on,” Louis headed the ball back to Zayn. “He’s been taking really good care of me.”

“Oh, la, la,” Zayn waggled his eyebrows as he kicked the ball back Louis’ way.

“Not like that you pervert,” Louis responded stopping the ball with his foot and passing it back Zayn’s way. “But he rescued me from the crazy corner of the Care Home and he fed me pizza and we took a bath together…”

“Naked?” Zayn asked.

“Well obviously,” Louis scoffed. “Who the hell bathes with clothes on?”

“Did, um, did anything happen?” Zayn queried. 

“His hard-on was digging into my back the entire time,” Louis admitted. “But he was a perfect Prince Charming. He didn’t lay a finger on me. I feel safe with him, Z.”

“That’s good,” Zayn told him.

“Fucking scary as hell though,” Louis replied. “Especially this morning when I woke up and he was rubbing his dick against me.”

“Wait, what?” Zayn demanded to know taking on a protective stance.

“Calm down,” Louis kicked the ball to him again. “He wasn’t taking advantage or anything. He was asleep. And as soon as I called out ‘red’ he stopped. He actually listened to me. The colours fucking work after all.”

“Good,” Zayn nodded deciding that he wouldn’t violently aim the football at Harry’s head after all. “Do you think he’s going to take you?” he passed the ball back to Louis.

“I think so,” Louis replied. “We’ve been getting on better and I haven’t stuck my foot in it and said the wrong things. But what about you, mate? Is the make-up for Liam or for you?”

“For me,” Zayn answered stopping the ball with his foot and kneeling down on the grass. “I just… like it,” he shrugged as Louis came to sit with him. “But I haven’t shared that with Liam or Niall yet. If they’ve noticed anything they haven’t said. But when Liam took us clothes shopping I got a bit of make-up and some… um… panties.”

“Are you wearing a pair now?” Louis asked curiously.

“No,” Zayn blushed.

“Holy shit, you are,” Louis realised. “Let’s have a peek, mate.”

“Louis, we’re in public,” Zayn pointed out shooting a nervous look over to Liam and the others on the picnic blanket. 

“They won’t see anything,” Louis assured as he scooted closer to the boy and hooked a finger into the waistband of his new jeans and pushed down a little to see a glimpse of the powder blue panties. “They suit you,” he complimented as he pulled his hand away. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, mate,” he wrapped an arm around Zayn’s shoulders as he ducked his gaze to the ground. “Besides, I’ve seen you in panties plenty of times before.”

“I know, but this is different,” Zayn said. “This isn’t some abusive Dom forcing me to do things. This is just me being me.”

“I know that, mate, and I’m never gonna judge you for it, Z,” Louis told him. “Neither will Liam or Niall. They’ll probably think it’s hot. Well, little Niall won’t but little Niall doesn’t need to see these types of things. However, fifteen year old Niall would pop a little Irish boner over it.”

“You don’t know that, besides I just want to keep it to myself for now,” Zayn replied. “I’m not ready to tell them yet.”

“Alright, then it’s out secret,” Louis kissed his cheek. “But you can always talk to me, yeah?”

“Yeah, I know,” Zayn nodded. “And hey, Lou, I didn’t like it with the Dom ok. I just want you to know that. I didn’t like anything that asshole made me do.”

“None of us did,” Louis pointed out. 

“I used to wear panties before all of that happened,” Zayn confided. “For my friend, the one who was going to be my Dom when we turned eighteen.”

“Well weren’t you the kinky little sub,” Louis teased and Zayn flipped him the finger, smiling as he did so. 

“He asked me to wear bras for him as well,” Zayn continued. “I didn’t see the point of them really but he always told me how pretty I looked. But I loved the panties and the thongs. I mean, they were uncomfortable at first but once I got used to it I loved it. I wore girls’ underwear more than I wore boxers. And I had a couple of skirts. I only wore them if we were alone together though. But I had some jeans and shirts that I wore in public. They could pass for boys’ clothes but they were actually from the girls’ section and I liked the way it made me feel. And the make-up, and sometimes I wore girls’ perfume. I even grew my hair longer so I could put it in a pony-tail and wear headbands and stuff but the Dom had it cut off.”

“You should have been a girl,” Louis said playfully stroking his friend’s hair. “I always thought you were too pretty to be one of the boy’s.”

“Fuck you,” Zayn laughed as he tackled him to the ground. “You’re the only one who can get away with saying shit like that.”

“I know,” Louis cackled reversing their positions so he was straddling Zayn. “Seriously though, mate, that gloss on your lips is pretty obvious. Liam’s probably noticed it even if he’s not saying anything. The guy’s probably waiting for you to open up to him.”

“Maybe but…” Zayn trailed off as he pushed Louis to the side and sat up on the grass. “What if he thinks I’m a freak?”

“He won’t,” Louis insisted. “Liam’s way too nice.”

“But what if he does?” Zayn pressed.

“Well, you won’t know for sure until you tell him about it,” Louis replied. “Just wiggle your cute panty-clad ass in front of him one night and see how he reacts. At least then you’ll know.”

“Louis!” Harry’s voice called out and as the Dom snapped his fingers, Louis immediately grabbed Zayn’s hand and pulled him along with him back to the picnic blanket. 

XXX

Saying goodbye to Zayn and Niall all over again was somehow even harder than before. Louis didn’t want to let either of them go. But at Harry’s command, he made his final goodbyes and followed the Dom back to his car while Liam took the other two boys with him.

“Thanks, Harry,” Louis said gratefully as they drove back to the hotel. “I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry smiled at him.

XXX

Monday morning came far too soon and Louis was in the car with Harry being driven back to the Care Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> As always, love to hear what you think
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS - Hmm, well, I don't really think anything in this chapter warrants a warning to be honest. But hey, sorry if something triggers anybody in some way.

Chapter 10

Inevitably, Harry parked the car and Louis stepped out to look across at the Care Home. The building was cast in shadow while Harry’s car was bathed in the light of the sun. It seemed fitting somehow, Louis thought. 

“Come on,” Harry said in a gentle tone placing a hand to the back of Louis’ neck. 

Each step away from Harry’s car took them away from the sunlight and one step closer to the shadowy building of the Care Home. Louis shuddered as he stepped fully into the shade and his body decided to snuggle closer against Harry’s side without asking his mind for permission. 

“Sir, Harry?” Louis asked bringing them to a stop before they could walk through the main doors. “Please don’t make me go back.”

“We have to go in,” Harry told him. “I only had temporary guardianship of you. The agreement on the paperwork clearly states that I bring you back today.”

“I don’t want to stay here anymore,” Louis mumbled. “It doesn’t feel safe. Please don’t leave me here on my own again.”

“We’ll work it out, Louis, I promise,” Harry cupped the boy’s cheek before drawing him in for a hug. Louis clung back as if his life depended on it, terrified of the thought of Harry leaving him. “Let’s take a walk around the grounds before we meet with Liam,” he suggested as he guided Louis to the bench by the pond. The same place they had sat during their awkward second meeting when both had been dressed in red. “Kneel for me,” he requested as he sat down on the bench and Louis followed the order beautifully. “You always look so beautiful on your knees,” Harry complimented him.

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis responded with his eyes on the ground.

“Look at me, love,” Harry tilted the boy’s chin so their eyes met. “I think we need to have an honest conversation.”

“Honest,” Louis repeated lowering his eyes as he felt a pang in his chest. “So… you don’t want me,” he guessed. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry sighed. “I asked you to look at me. I expect you to obey… thank you,” he said as Louis lifted his head back up to make eye-contact again. “Now, at any point over this weekend have you heard me say anything that would even suggest that I do not want you?”

“No, Sir,” Louis answered. 

“Then you have no reason to jump to such conclusions,” Harry pointed out. “Ideally, I would have liked to have continued visiting you for a day during the week and spending some time together at the weekends for at least another month before we made any decisions to make a commitment. But given the events of the past few days I do not wish for you to be in this Care Home any longer than necessary, especially on your own. One way or another, Louis, I want you out of this place. It’s simply up to you whether you leave as Liam’s submissive or as mine.”

“Yours,” Louis replied immediately. “If you really want me, Sir, then I’m yours.”

“Ok,” Harry nodded surveying Louis carefully as he thought things over. “Now tell me, love, before either of us make any formal agreements… why do you want to be my submissive?”

“It isn’t to be with Zayn and Niall,” Louis said quickly. “I mean, obviously I want to be with them, of course I do. They’re my family. We need to be together and I need to take care of them. And Liam’s great,” Louis insisted. “He’s a wonderful Dom. I’d be very lucky to have him. But I really do want you Harry. You make me feel safe and I like you. And maybe this isn’t some pretty intelligent speech you might have been hoping for. But it actually takes a lot for me to be able to trust someone and open up enough to admit that I feel safe. It might not seem like a big deal to you or other people but it is a big deal to me, Sir. You saved me from the Psych Ward,” Louis reminded. “At this point you’re my hero, my knight in shining armour, my Prince Charming… if you don’t accept me as your sub now then you become the villain, the bad guy. I don’t want that. Um, sorry,” he trailed off with an apology. “I know I’m not good at this, Harry… Sir,” he corrected quickly thinking the formal term would earn him more favour. “But I felt so safe with you this weekend. I want to carry on feeling safe like that. I need to be with you, Sir and I think… well, I guess I hope that… that you need to be with me too? Um… is that the right answer?”

“I am not seeking right or wrong answers,” Harry told him. “Only honest ones.”

“I’m being honest,” Louis implored.

“I know,” Harry smiled. “And I would be honoured to have you as my sub.”

“Really?” Louis asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

“I need you to be safe,” Harry answered standing up and pulling Louis to his feet with him. “I need you to be happy. I need you to know that you’re beautiful,” he took the boy’s face in his hands. “And I need to get you out of this place just as soon as I can,” he pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead and wrapped him in a protective hug. “I will keep you safe Louis and I’ll do everything I can to make you happy. I’m going to take such good care of you, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Louis replied before pulling back to look Harry in the eye again. “But, um what about… you know… sex?” he said the final word in a whisper as though it were something dangerous that shouldn’t be mentioned. 

“From our stay in the hotel room I’m sure you’ve worked out that I’m sexually attracted to you,” Harry commented and Louis gave an awkward nod in response. “And I’m going to be honest with you, love, I’d very much like for our relationship to one day become sexual. But I would never push for it. Your emotional well being will always come before my own wants and desires. Whether we have sex or not will depend solely on you.”

“Zayn said I would want to… one day,” Louis told him. 

“Maybe Zayn’s right, maybe he isn’t,” Harry shrugged. “It really doesn’t matter, Lou.”

“It does,” Louis insisted. “I don’t want you to end up resenting me. You should have someone, another sub… someone to have sex with. Or just go out and have one-night stands or something. I don’t expect you to never have sex just because I may never want to. So, um, that’s one of my conditions, Sir. If I’m going to be your sub then you get to have… s-sex… with other people. Deal?”

“That really isn’t necessary,” Harry replied not taking the boy’s offered hand.

“These are my terms, Sir,” Louis stated stubbornly keeping his hand outstretched. “If you don’t agree then I’ll ask Liam to be my Dom.”

“I’m going to have my hands full with you, aren’t I?” Harry asked rhetorically as he shook the subs hand. “Ok, deal. Now let’s go and meet with Liam so we can make this relationship official.”

XXX

The meeting didn’t quite go according to plan. As soon as Harry led Louis into Mr. Payne’s office and they saw the apologetic expression on his face it was obvious it would not be a good meeting. Liam had barely finished delivering the bad news before Harry was raging and another staff member had appeared to escort Louis to the meeting room.

“This is ridiculous,” Harry huffed looking just as furious as he had when he found Louis in the Psych Ward. “Louis has agreed to be my sub. There’s no reason to force him to meet with other Doms.”

“I’m sorry, Haz, but you and Louis aren’t an official pair yet,” Liam pointed out. 

“Then take out the paperwork, pass me a pen and let’s make it official so I can take him home,” Harry practically growled. 

“It isn’t that simple,” Liam sighed. “There is a process that we need to follow, you know that. If we get the paperwork started today then Louis can come home with us this Friday. But I’m afraid in the mean time he is still required to meet with potential Doms who show an interest in him.”

“Can’t you pull some strings and make an exception?” Harry asked irritably. 

“I’m the Guidance Counsellor, I don’t make the rules and I have no authority over these kind of things,” Liam answered. “It’s only another week,” he reasoned.

“Come on, Liam, there must be something you can do,” Harry groaned.

“Not this time,” Liam responded. “I’m sorry, I am. But this is out of my hands. Let’s just get started on the paperwork so we can ensure Louis is able to come home on Friday. Come on, Harry, focus.”

XXX

In the meeting room, Louis didn’t bother to acknowledge the new Dom who had expressed an interest in him. He didn’t share the horrors of the abuse he had suffered or state that sex was a red. He just sat down cross-legged in the middle of the floor and stared into space, hardly blinking. Inevitably the Dom lost his patience and yelled something presumably insulting before the staff member insisted he leave the premises. 

“Are you alright, Louis?” the kind-faced lady asked but he didn’t bother responding. “He never should have said those awful things,” she continued as she rubbed his shoulders in a soothing fashion and guided him back out. “Don’t you listen to those nasty things he said.”

Louis had no idea what the Dom had said and he truthfully didn’t care. He hadn’t paid the man any attention. The only detail he’d really noticed was that the man wore brown loafers and one of his socks was inside out. 

“Shall I take you back to your room?” the nice woman asked.

“No thank you,” Louis responded without looking at her. He walked back to Liam’s office wanting to be back with Harry. He knocked on the door and stepped inside when Liam’s voice beckoned him to enter. “Sir, where’s Harry?”

“Just call me Liam, and Harry’s waiting for you in your room,” Liam informed him. “We’ve gone through most of the paperwork together. I just need you to add some of your details and sign a few forms. I can go through it with you now if you like or we can wait till tomorrow. Whatever you prefer Louis.”

“Harry isn’t allowed to take me with him today, is he?” Louis realised.

“No,” Liam told him and Louis appreciated the honesty even if he didn’t like what he heard. “This is just the standard procedure, I’m sure you understand. I had to wait a week before everything was settled and approved for me to take Niall and Zayn home. Friday will come sooner than you think, Lou. Don’t worry.”

“Where are Niall and Zayn?” Louis asked.

“I’ve brought them to work with me today,” Liam responded. 

“So they’re just going to school like normal?” Louis looked to check the time on the clock. It was nearly lunch time. “Will they be eating in the cafeteria?”

“I was going to take them out for lunch,” Liam said. “But if you want to have some time with them that’s perfectly fine. Or you could join us,” he offered.

“Could Harry come too?” Louis asked.

“That probably isn’t the best idea,” Liam admitted. “I’d be worried that he’d try and kidnap you instead of bringing you back here.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Louis shrugged. 

“Friday, Louis,” Liam told him. “I promise, you can come home on Friday.”

“Home,” Louis repeated the word. “You should take Niall and Zayn out to lunch. The more time you can spend together the better. I’ll go and find Harry.”

“If you’re sure,” Liam nodded shuffling about the paperwork on his desk. “We’ll sort these first thing in the morning,” he smiled and Louis gave him a nod before turning to leave the office. “And Louis,” the tone of Liam’s voice was not one to be ignored. Louis turned back to look at him, giving the man his undivided attention. “Don’t you dare beg Harry to take you out of this place today. And don’t let him convince you to run off with him either,” he said sternly. “There would be hell to pay if you got caught.”

“Hell?” Louis asked nervously. 

“Well, you’re a sub,” Liam acknowledged. “You’d probably just get the spanking of your life before you’re brought back here. But Harry’s a Dom. The consequences for taking a sub without the paperwork having been approved don’t even bare thinking about. He’ll be viewed as guilty as any abusive Dom and he’d be treated as such. I trust that isn’t something you want to happen.”

“No,” Louis said quietly. “I’ll be good, Liam. I promise.”

“I know you will,” Liam smiled at him as his gaze softened. “Go on, go and see him.”

XXX

Louis entered his room to find that Harry had packed up the few possessions he had acquired during his stay at the Care Home. 

“Come on,” Harry said. “We’re leaving.”

“But, Harry, we can’t,” Louis replied. “It’s illegal. They’ll treat you like an abusive Dom if they catch us.”

“Then let’s make sure we don’t get caught,” Harry told him. “I can’t leave you here on your own another night. Come with me, Lou.”

“No,” Louis shook his head.

“Louis,” Harry sighed. “I am your Dom. You need to do as I say.”

“You’re not my Dom yet,” Louis pointed out. “And Liam told me I have to stay here until Friday and I promised him that I would. We can’t run away, Harry. It’s too risky.”

“Damn it, Louis, I don’t want you staying here,” Harry dropped down heavily onto the boy’s bed. “You shouldn’t be in this place.”

“It’s just for a few more days,” Louis assured. “I’ll be fine, Sir.”

“Fuck,” Harry cursed under his breath as he dropped his head in his hands. 

“Sir?” Louis approached the bed cautiously. 

“I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry apologised. “I’m not even officially your Dom yet and I’m already failing you.”

“You’re not failing,” Louis reassured him joining him on the bed. 

“I’m supposed to take care of you, make you feel safe,” Harry argued. “How can I do that when you have to stay in this place another week?”

“It’s going to be fine,” Louis told him reaching a hand out to pet at Harry’s messed up curls. He gently guided the older man’s head into his lap and stroked his hair, just as he would with little Niall and Zayn whenever he had comforted them after a session with the abusive Dom.

“I can’t stand the thought that I’m already letting you down,” Harry admitted.

“You’re not, Sir,” Louis insisted. Comforting the likes of Niall and Zayn had become second nature to Louis and before he’d met them it had been natural to offer comfort to his younger sisters. But having to comfort Harry, a Dom, was confusing. “Look at me,” he requested finding it odd to be issuing an order. He found the situation even more bizarre when Harry lifted his head to face him. “We’re gonna be ok.”

“This is all wrong,” Harry groaned. “I should be comforting you, not the other way around.”

“I don’t mind,” Louis said. “Anyway, just because you’re the Dom and I’m the sub doesn’t mean we can’t be equal… right? I mean, it doesn’t just have to be you taking care of me all the time. We could take care of each other.”

Harry ruffled up his hair, released a long sigh before finally giving Louis a small smile. The sub returned the smile and allowed the Dom to hold him close, reasoning that Harry really needed a hug.

For Louis, Doms had always seemed to be so strong and powerful. He’d grown up thinking of them as invincible creatures that always had the answers and had no flaws or weakness. Then he’d suffered along with Zayn, Niall and the girls at the hands of the abusive Dom. It was then that Louis had learned that Doms weren’t necessarily the admirable beings he’d always believed. They could be monstrous. 

But being at the Care Home had showed him that Doms could also be angels. Liam was kind and gentle with a calming presence. He was the type of Dom who would offer praise and discipline fairly. Miss Alexander was fierce but compassionate, the type who would venture into the deepest pits of Hell and drag the Devil out behind her with his head bent low in submission as he yearned for her forgiveness. 

Then there was Handsome Harry. He was tall and beautiful and Louis had certainly never met his like before. The man fit all the criteria for the role of a hero or Prince Charming and he was indeed angelic. But more importantly, Louis was realising, the Dom was also human. He would make mistakes and need comfort from time to time just as any sub would. 

“I’m going to come and visit you,” Harry promised. “Every single day.”

“Ok,” Louis replied not knowing what else to say. 

“And if you have to have more meetings with other Doms who want to take you for themselves then so be it,” Harry gritted out. “But don’t look at them, don’t speak to them and don’t change your mind and choose them instead.”

“Possessive much?” Louis asked with a quirk of his brow.

“Not my greatest quality,” Harry excused. “Of course,” he said seriously. “If you did change your mind then I would respect that. I wouldn’t like it,” he added. “But ultimately it is your choice, love.”

“I know,” Louis responded. “And I’ve already chosen you. Don’t get so clingy, Sir, it’s freaky.”

“Oh, I’m clingy?” Harry asked in an amused tone as Louis leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m a very physically affectionate person,” Louis told him unapologetically. “I was always hugging my mum, my sisters and my friends. Then with what happened I had Zayn and Niall. Now I have you too. I may not be prepared to give you sex or anything but I can still give you affection. Affection is harmless.”

There was a knock on the door and Louis pulled away from Harry giving the man a confused and slightly fearful look. With a comforting squeeze to Louis’ shoulder, Harry stood and crossed the room to open the door. He stood back and let the person enter.

“Zayn!” Louis squealed in surprised delight as he jumped up to hug the boy.

“Thought I’d stop by and see you,” Zayn smiled hugging Louis tight. 

“Where’s Nialler?” Louis asked looking around as though the blonde might appear.

“With Liam,” Zayn answered. “Niall’s in his little headspace and he needs a quick nappy change before we go out for lunch. Hi Harry,” he added politely to the Dom.

“Good to see you, Zayn,” Harry smiled. “I’ll wait outside,” he stepped out of the room to leave the two subs alone.

“So, its happening right?” Zayn asked. “Harry’s going to be your Dom?”

“He is,” Louis confirmed. “But I have to stay here until Friday.”

“It’ll be Friday before you know it,” Zayn shrugged. “And me and Niall will be here for school all week so you can spend the days with us. That’ll make it go quicker.”

Another knock sounded on the door and Louis pulled it open and soon found himself on the floor with an excited Niall sprawled on top of him.

“Lou-Lou!” Niall cried joyously as he began bouncing up and down on Louis’ lap. “Horsey!” 

“Whoa, easy cowboy,” Louis laughed gently easing the younger boy off of him and standing to his feet. “Give me a hug you little monkey,” he picked the boy up and the blonde locked his legs around his waist and clutched his arms around his neck. “Have you heard the good news?”

“Daddy told me,” Niall replied happily. “Lou-Lou living with us.”

“That’s right,” Louis agreed. “We’re all gonna be together soon.”

Inevitably, Liam had to take his two subs away so they could get lunch. Harry stayed with Louis and they had lunch together in the cafeteria of the Care Home. 

After lunch, Louis and Harry reluctantly made their goodbyes and Louis joined Zayn and Niall for his afternoon classes.

XXX

As promised, Harry came back to visit Louis on Tuesday. He brought the blanket and picnic basket and they ate their food outside along with Liam, Zayn and little Niall. 

XXX

Tuesday night, Louis had a few more disturbing nightmares but he did not scream out. He crawled out of the covers and scrambled under the bed, yanking a pillow and the quilt with him. His mind played tricks on him and he saw shapes in the shadows. The shapes formed into feet. The Dom’s feet. But hiding under the bed, Louis was safe, the shadow monsters couldn’t get him.

XXX

On Wednesday, Harry visited Louis at dinner time bringing a takeaway McDonalds for the sub. He stayed to help the boy do his homework and asked how he had slept, not believing the sub for a second when he claimed he had slept fine. 

He presented Louis with a gift. A phone. It had his own number saved into it along with Liam’s and the home landline. 

XXX

Wednesday night, Louis couldn’t sleep so he phoned Harry. They talked into the early hours of the morning, Louis finally falling asleep to the sound of Harry singing to him.

XXX

On Thursday, Louis had to meet with another Dom. 

“Kneel,” the pompous man requested as he entered the meeting room where Louis was waiting with Miss Alexander acting as chaperone. 

“No thank you, Sir,” Louis responded.

“Did you not hear me, boy?” the man spluttered, his voice as oily as his hair. “Kneel, now.”

“No thank you, Sir,” Louis repeated. 

“If I’m going to be your Dom I expect you to kneel for me when requested,” the man with the large stomach said.

“You’re not going to be my Dom,” Louis told him simply. “I’m only wasting your time, Sir. Should I leave now?”

“Yes I think so,” Miss Alexander chimed in. “You’ve accepted the Dom’s request for a meeting, you’ve acknowledged his presence and you have deemed him an unsuitable match. We needn’t prolong this any further. Make your goodbyes, Louis.”

“Thank you for meeting me, Sir, have a good day,” Louis said politely. 

“Nice to meet you, better luck next time,” Miss Alexander shook the man’s hand before guiding Louis out and escorting him to the lunch hall where Harry was waiting with a pizza box and a smile. 

XXX

That night, he stayed up on the phone talking to Harry. It was daylight before they hung up and Louis skipped breakfast and headed straight to Liam’s office. He sat outside waiting for Harry to arrive along with Liam, Zayn and Niall. His eyes drooped shut and he drifted in and out of that place between being awake and being asleep. Then he heard the sound of boot meeting floor and forced his eyes open to look up at his Dom.

The paperwork was all in order and Louis’ file was handed over to Harry as it officially belonged to him now. Finally, Louis was moving out of the Care Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, please keep them coming (she hints with such subtlety)
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS - Burnt toast (yes, that does warrant a warning), panties, paint, small cock, blow-jobs

Chapter 11

Having Louis officially move in with them seemed to bring Niall out of his little headspace. The chirpy fifteen year old happily gave Louis a tour of the house and garden even though Louis had already had a quick tour from Harry before they had fallen asleep on the sofa until Liam arrived home with Zayn and Niall in toe.

After dinner that night, Louis, Zayn and Niall all slept in the nursery together. Louis took the top bunk while Niall and Zayn cuddled up together on the bottom bunk. They all slept peacefully and woke up early to make breakfast for their Doms. 

Admittedly, Zayn did most of the work but Louis and Niall helped set the table and make the drinks. Louis had made a stack of toast but he burnt it so badly the fire alarms sounded waking up Liam and Harry. Niall made a second helping of toast that wasn’t charred black and they all sat at the dining table together. 

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Niall stated holding up a slice making them all snigger. “To all the people I love,” he claimed. “To my family,” he said.

“To family,” Liam agreed with a beaming smile.

“Family,” the other three echoed. 

XXX

After breakfast, Harry took Louis to go clothes shopping, Niall tagging along with them thereby leaving Liam and Zayn alone. 

“Just you and me, sweet boy,” Liam smiled casting the boy a fond look. “What do you want to do?”

“Can I…” Zayn trailed off before shaking his head and starting again. “Let me show you something,” he held his hand out and Liam took it, following the boy up the stairs and to his private attic room. 

He turned the light on and lowered his eyes to the floor as Liam stepped fully inside and observed his surroundings.

“You’ve been busy,” Liam observed as he admired the completed pieces of art work Zayn had scattered about the room. 

There was a collection of abstract pieces that seemed dark and sinister in nature. Liam supposed they represented all the negative emotions the boy held in relation to the abuse he had suffered. Moving further about the room, he smiled at a brightly coloured painting of Niall. 

“You’ve really captured him,” Liam remarked gesturing to the painting of Niall. “I love the use of colour. His hair, his eyes, his smile,” he listed, “it’s all like the sunshine.”

“Niall is sunshine,” Zayn rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Liam move around the easel to view the piece that was propped up there. He waited nervously to hear what his Dom thought.

“Is this… is this me?” Liam asked sounding awestruck.

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn answered.

“Wow,” Liam breathed out. “This is good… more than good but…”

“But what?” Zayn asked nervously as he fiddled with his fingers behind his back so that Liam wouldn’t notice the action and grow worried.

“Well it’s really a beautiful drawing, Zayn,” Liam complimented. “But am I really that tall or muscular? Are my eyes actually as expressive as you’ve made them appear on paper? Am I even as attractive as this guy you’ve drawn? In a way you haven’t drawn me as a real person. It’s almost like you’ve drawn me as a superhero or something.”

“I’ve drawn you exactly as I see you, Liam,” Zayn told his Dom meaningfully as he continued to fiddle with his fingers behind his back. “You are my superhero.”

Had Zayn felt confident enough to make eye-contact rather than keep his gaze on the floor, he would have noticed the blush that appeared on Liam’s face and the sparkle in the man’s eyes as he smiled would have made for an inspiring art piece. Unfortunately he missed the moment but he was instantly aware of Liam’s shadow and footsteps indicating that he had moved to stand in front of him. It was then that Zayn looked up to meet his Dom’s gaze.

“It’s beautiful,” Liam said referencing the drawing. “I love it. Thank you for showing it to me. Now, just because I can’t see you fiddling with your fingers doesn’t mean I don’t know that you’re doing it,” he told him placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “And as you’ve invited me up here I assume you’re ready talk about something. So tell me,” he encouraged gently as he swept his hands down the length of Zayn’s arms and pulled his hands from behind his back to drop a gentle kiss to the sub’s knuckles. 

“I wanna tell you,” Zayn replied. “But I don’t know how to say it. I’m not good at this type of thing.”

“If you can’t use your words then tell me in another way,” Liam suggested. “You’re an artist, Zayn. Use your colours,” he gestured to the paints all around them. 

Ducking his gaze back to the floor, Zayn let his hands slip away from Liam’s and he fished out a massive sheet of paper, the biggest he had, and spread it on the floor. He selected a number of different paint colours and set the pots in a row on the worktop before unbuttoning his shirt and carefully folding it and placing it on one of the bean bags in his comfy corner. He also pulled off his socks and stepped up to Liam before dropping to his knees. The sub deftly untied the Dom’s shoes and peeled his socks off before setting them aside at the comfy corner. 

Walking back to Liam, he pulled the man’s t-shirt up over his head and folded it neatly. He placed it with the growing clothes pile before letting his fingers rest on the button of Liam’s jeans. He looked up, seeking the man’s permission. 

“Go on,” Liam whispered his approval and Zayn removed the man’s jeans along with his underwear. 

Somewhat bashfully, he let his eyes travel up all the way from Liam’s toes to his head, taking in the details of everything else in between. Even though Liam was standing naked while Zayn still had his jeans on, Zayn felt more vulnerable and exposed while Liam looked comfortable and confident as he waited for Zayn to make his next move. 

Turning his back to Liam, Zayn focused his attention on the paint pots he had placed on his worktop. He pushed the tin of red paint away, deciding he wasn’t going to use it. Then he opened all the other paints and dipped one hand into the tin of green and the other into the pink. Hands wet with paint, he walked across the large sheet of paper he’d placed on the floor, specks of paint dripping in his wake as he moved to stand before Liam. He pressed his paint-covered hands to Liam’s strong chest then trailed his hands down the man’s abs and gripped his hips before pulling back. 

The Dom gave no verbal or visible reaction to his sub covering his torso with paint. He simply watched on as Zayn walked back to the worktop and shoved his hands into a pot of blue and a pot of black. This time, as Zayn made his way back to him, a naked Liam met him half way so that they were standing in the middle of the large sheet of white paper. 

Falling to his knees, Zayn roamed his painted hands over Liam’s strong thighs, his face mere centimetres from the Dom’s swollen dick. He parted his lips and darted his tongue out to moisten them before letting his breath tickle the underside of the man’s cock. 

“Zayn,” Liam choked out and the sub looked up at him coyly. “Stand,” he requested and Zayn moved to his feet, holding his hands up so they were in line with his shoulders. “Can I?” Liam asked bringing his hands to the top of Zayn’s jeans.

With his heart hammering in his chest, Zayn gave a nod then closed his eyes as Liam pushed his jeans down to reveal the purple panties he was wearing. A gasp tumbled from his mouth and his eyes flew open as he felt Liam mouthing at his cock through the silky material. Daring to look down, he saw that his Dom’s eyes were blown wide with lust. 

“You look beautiful, sweet boy,” Liam told him. “I don’t want you hiding these from me again ok. If you’re going to wear such pretty things they deserve to be seen by somebody.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn agreed quietly.

“That’s my good boy,” Liam approved. “Remember your colours,” he advised before pulling the panties down enough to expose Zayn’s cock.

“I’m green,” Zayn assured with a whine as Liam’s mouth enveloped him.

It was common knowledge that male Doms boasted bigger packages than subs. Science and historical facts alike all indicated that male subs naturally had smaller genitalia. But Zayn was aware that he was just a little smaller than average, even for a sub. Luckily, Liam didn’t seem to mind so Zayn simply let out a moan and gripped at the older man’s head, smearing paint into his hair. 

He whimpered as Liam pulled away from his poor little cock then clutched at his biceps as he stood up. 

“You’re not wearing make-up today,” Liam stated as he cradled the boy’s face in his hands.

“Um,” Zayn wasn’t sure how to respond. All he knew was that the make-up he’d been applying hadn’t gone unnoticed and that his purple panties were currently bunched up underneath his little hard cock and balls. 

“Where do you keep it?” Liam asked and Zayn pointed out a drawer. Walking quickly, Liam collected the tube of lip-gloss and mascara and returned to Zayn laying the items on the worktop. He snatched up the mascara first and unscrewed the lid before carefully applying some to Zayn’s lashes. “So pretty for me,” Liam gushed as he screwed the lid back on before picking up the lip-gloss. 

All Zayn could do was stare up at Liam with adoration as the Dom carefully coated a sheen of gloss to his lips.

“You look perfect,” Liam complimented and Zayn flushed at the praise. 

“Kiss me,” Zayn begged and Liam’s lips were there in a heartbeat. “Mmm,” he moaned as his hands reached up to Liam’s neck and face, spreading paint onto his skin. “Liam,” he whined desperately as his Dom dropped his hands into a tin of gold and purple paint and spread it over his bronze skin.

Together, they grabbed the pots of paint from the worktop and placed them on the floor around the sheet of white paper. Then Liam pulled Zayn close and smashed their lips together before guiding the boy onto all fours. He grabbed the nearest tin of paint and poured a generous amount over Zayn’s back before rolling him over and pressing him down into the sheet of paper. 

They kissed one another fiercely, paint-coated hands touching any part of each other they could reach as they rolled around on the sheet of paper, leaving art work on the paper as well as their own bodies. Rolling over, Zayn straddled Liam. He let out a gasp as Liam’s paint-covered hands slipped under his panties to palm forcefully at his ass. He lowered his body down, brushing their erect nipples together as he attacked Liam’s mouth with his own. By this point, the lip-gloss from Zayn’s mouth was smeared everywhere just as the different coloured paints were.

Squeezing Zayn’s pretty panty-clad ass, Liam flipped them over so he was on top of Zayn. He ran his painted fingers through Zayn’s dark tresses as he licked into the boy’s mouth and rubbed his naked hard-on against Zayn’s small panty-covered prick. 

“You’re so pretty, Zayn,” Liam told him and Zayn muttered incoherently in response as they both came. “We ruined your pretty panties,” Liam fingered the flimsy material that was now covered in paint as well as Zayn’s own cum and a touch of Liam’s too. “We’ll definitely have to buy you more now won’t we?”

“Please, Sir,” Zayn nodded. 

“Anything you want,” Liam said kissing him sweetly on the lips as they cuddled up, still tangled together on the large sheet of paper. 

“Shower,” Zayn suggested. 

Standing up, they took the time to admire the art piece they had made before tidying the tins of paint away. Hand in hand, they left the attic and took a shower together for the first time. 

XXX

Somehow, Niall seemed to be picking out more clothes for Louis than Louis was himself. The eager blonde seemed to grab everything within his reach and throw it at Louis to try on. 

“Maybe we should let Louis pick out his own clothes,” Harry suggested.

“Nah,” Niall shook his head. “I love the kid but he doesn’t know how to dress himself. Don’t worry though, Harry, I’ll fix him up for ya. Louis, mate, you cannot get those jeans,” he pulled the offending article of clothing out of Louis’ hands.

“What’s wrong with them?” Louis asked.

“They’re baggy,” Niall responded. “You need tight skinny jeans to show off your arse. I’m making it a rule, man. Louis Tomlinson will be punished if he ever wears baggy clothes that don’t show off his peachy little bum.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Louis protested picking up the baggy jeans again. “I’m getting these.”

“No way, you’re not allowed,” Niall argued snatching the jeans off Louis and putting them back on the rack. “Harry, control your sub and make him get the arse-hugging stuff.”

“Niall, enough,” Harry stated firmly. “If Louis wants baggy jeans then he can have baggy jeans.”

“But Harry, come on,” Niall complained. “It’s a crime to cover up a God-given arse like that. He’s got to have something tight-fitting and sexy. Don’t pretend like you don’t wanna see him in sexy clothes. I’ve seen the way you eye him up any time he bends over,” the Irish boy winked at the Dom.

“Niall,” Louis hissed. “Drop the attitude. You’re gonna get in trouble, babes.”

“Nah, I’m not,” Niall laughed before faltering slightly and looking hesitantly to Harry. “Am I?”

“Not yet but you’re pushing your luck,” Harry warned him. “Now behave.”

“Right, um, sorry,” Niall said sheepishly. “You’re not gonna tell Liam are you? I don’t want him to be mad with me.”

“How about we just let Louis pick his clothes out, hmm?” Harry asked. “Then we can go home and I can tell Liam how nicely you’ve behaved for me. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “Thanks Harry,” he added. “Pick something tight, Lou,” he whispered to his friend.

Rolling his eyes and laughing fondly, Louis relented and set the baggy jeans down and selected a black tight fitting pair with designer rips instead. He paired them with a tight long-sleeved white top that showed off a generous amount of his collarbone. As he tried them on in the changing room and looked in the mirror he couldn’t deny that he looked good. His ass in particular looked incredible. As he stepped out from behind the curtain Niall’s eyes widened and Harry’s mouth practically fell open.

“Fuck, mate, you look hot,” Niall told him. “I think I could go Dom for you. Whoa, kidding, man,” he said quickly as Harry’s face took on a stony expression as he glared at him. “I’m pure sub and I’m all for Liam and Zaynie, promise.”

“Harry, can you stop glaring at Niall please?” Louis asked.

The curly-haired man shook his head a little and blinked his eyes quickly a few times as he regained control of himself. 

“Sorry, Ni,” he patted the blonde on the shoulder before fixing an intense stare upon Louis. “You look…” he trailed off as he eyed Louis hungrily. 

“I don’t think I should get these,” Louis said nervously. 

“But you look so good,” Niall sighed in disappointment.

“No, I’ll get the baggy jeans instead,” Louis replied. “These ones are too… too…”

“You’re getting them,” Harry stated pulling his eyes away from Louis so he wouldn’t give in to his temptation to ravish the boy.

“What? But Harry…” Louis tried to argue.

“You can get the baggy pair too,” Harry said. “And anything else you want, I don’t mind. But you’re getting those.”

“No, Harry, we really don’t have to,” Louis replied.

“You’re getting those,” Harry repeated looking Louis in the eye with a challenging stare as though daring him to defy him.

“Um, yes Sir,” Louis muttered before hurrying back behind the curtain to pull the jeans off.

“You alright there, Harry?” Niall asked. “You seem a bit hot and bothered.”

“Urgh, I’m turned on and you know it,” Harry growled. “Don’t make me tell Liam you need to be spanked for all your cheek.”

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Niall apologised. “But seriously though, are you gonna be able to walk around with that thing?” he gestured to the tent in Harry’s trousers. 

“Keep talking and I’ll spank you myself,” Harry threatened though there was no real malice in his words.

“Nah, you wouldn’t,” Niall stated knowingly as he nudged the man playfully with his elbow. “I’m too adorable for you to punish.”

“Only when you’re little,” Harry responded. “Fifteen year old Niall seems to be quite the brat.” He gave Niall a playful shove back then gripped his hard dick and willed his erection to go down.

Looking a little flustered, Louis emerged from the changing room carrying the jeans and handed them to Harry. They continued to make their way around the shop selecting more items to buy. Then Louis curiously wandered over to the lingerie section of the store and picked up a pair of panties at random. They were a baby pink colour with the word ‘Princess’ scribed across the front in silver sequins. 

Niall sniggered to himself as he heard Harry whimper when they realised what Louis was looking at. 

“He’d look good in them I reckon,” Niall said to Harry with a mischievous grin. “Are you gonna try them on, Lou?” he asked taking delight in Harry’s torture over the ordeal.

“You can’t try on panties, Ni, it’s unhygienic,” Louis reasoned. “But tell me what you think anyway?” he asked as he held the panties up against himself. He wanted to know how Niall would react to the idea of a boy in panties. Hopefully he would react positively and Louis could reassure Zayn that Niall wouldn’t have a problem with his feminine side.

“Not sure that pink’s your colour, mate,” Niall critiqued as he looked around at all the different pairs. “Maybe something blue,” he suggested. “Or black panties. Everybody looks good in black, right? Hey, you’d look hot in these,” he pulled out a red and black mesh thong. “Don’t you think so, Harry?” he grinned as he held the thong against Louis’ crotch. 

Harry released a strangled groan before snatching the thong from Niall as well as the pink ‘Princess’ panties from Louis’ hand and a random handful of other panties. He then barked at the two subs to follow him and marched them up to the cash register to pay for everything. While Niall kept chortling to himself clearly finding the entire situation hilarious, Louis couldn’t stop blushing and shifting from foot to foot. He felt guilty. He could see that Harry was getting all riled up and turned on. It wasn’t fair, not when they had agreed that sex with Louis was off limits. 

“You don’t have to buys all of this, Sir,” Louis tried to say but Harry silenced him with a look before paying with his credit card. 

XXX

They returned home to find Liam and Zayn sitting in the armchair together watching television. Zayn was in Liam’s lap and also wearing one of the man’s shirts and looking very happy and relaxed in the Dom’s arms. 

“Hi,” Liam greeted them all. “How was clothes shopping?”

“Harry got a boner over Louis,” Niall announced with a laugh.

Zayn smirked while Liam tried to look disapproving but he was clearly just as amused. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Harry declared setting Louis’ bags down. “A cold shower,” he muttered.

As soon as Harry left the room Niall and Zayn erupted into laughter.

“Guys, come on, it’s not funny,” Louis told them in defence of his Dom.

“Right, not funny at all,” Liam agreed as he fought extremely hard to keep a straight face. “Remember, you’re supposed to treat Harry with respect,” he reprimanded his two subs. “Are you ok, Louis?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Louis answered. “Um, I guess I’ll take all this stuff upstairs. Wanna help me Zayn?” he asked meaningfully.

“Sure,” Zayn agreed pressing a kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth as he stood up. “Hey babes,” he caught Niall’s lips in a quick kiss before bending down to help pick some of the carrier bags then following Louis upstairs while Niall tackled Liam in a hug. 

Although Louis had slept on the top bunk in Niall’s nursery, all his personal belongings (the little he had) lived in Harry’s bedroom. Technically it was ‘their’ bedroom but Louis had really only used it as a place to keep his things and get dressed so far. So with Harry down the hall in the bathroom taking a shower, Louis invited Zayn into Harry’s bedroom so they could put his new clothes away. Finding out the right bag, Louis revealed the collection of panties. 

“I figured I’d take a look and see how Niall reacted,” Louis explained. “Trust me, Z; he’ll be fine with it. And I’m sure Liam will be too. I could try and talk to Harry about it to find out how Liam might react if you like.”

“No need,” Zayn replied picking out the pink ‘Princess’ panties. “I told Liam today. He’s definitely ok with it,” he smiled.

“Oh, so that’s why you were so cuddly with him downstairs?” Louis realised. “Well, good, I’m glad. You like those?” he gestured to the panties in Zayn’s hand.

“They’re pretty,” Zayn shrugged, “really pretty.”

“Consider them yours,” Louis said. “Niall already told me that pink wasn’t really my colour. But I think they’ll suit you for sure.”

“Thanks,” Zayn replied. “What about all those?” he asked. “Are you actually going to wear them?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Louis answered honestly. “I was just trying to see what Niall thought. Then Harry got a little weird and grabbed a handful of them before he paid for everything. But hey, if you want them that’s fine by me.”

“At least try a pair on,” Zayn suggested. 

“Um, ok,” Louis agreed concerned Zayn might feel insecure again if he refused. “Where though? Harry could be out of the shower any minute and I don’t think you or Niall are really supposed to be in here without his permission.”

“My attic, come on,” Zayn led the way and Louis followed. They heard a loud needy whine sounding from the bathroom on their way and Zayn shoved the pink panties Louis had given him into his mouth to stifle his laughter as they hurried by. “Harry’s totally having a wank over you,” he commented and Louis squirmed with guilt. “I bet he’s thinking about you in a pair of these,” he took the handful of girls’ underwear from Louis and selected a candy blue pair with a darker blue trimming. “Try these.”

“That’s an interesting art piece,” Louis nodded to the large white sheet of paper on the floor that was covered in different coloured paints. He shimmied out of his jeans and slipped off his boxers before stepping into the panties. “Um, am I wearing these right?” he asked. “They feel weird.”

“They take some getting used to,” Zayn shrugged as he stepped up to Louis and readjusted the boy in the pretty blue panties. “But if you give it a chance you might end up loving them like I do.”

“Maybe,” Louis looked down at himself. “Do I look ok?”

“I think you look great,” Zayn grinned. “I think Harry would say you look good too.”

“Harry doesn’t need to see me wearing panties,” Louis interjected quickly. “He’s admitted to me that he finds me attractive and would like to have sex one day. But I’m just not ready for that, Z. I don’t want to tease him by parading around in panties or anything else that might rile him up. That isn’t fair to him.”

“Right, yeah, I’m sorry I’m making jokes about it,” Zayn told him. “But seriously, mate, you look good. Not as pretty as me of course.”

“Of course,” Louis smiled. “So, are you gonna explain that art work because that sure as hell looks like your pretty butt print in the middle there?”

Flopping down onto a bean bag in his cosy corner, Zayn dished the details on his artful make-out session with Liam. As Louis listened, he couldn’t help but be impressed that Zayn was so willing to explore a sexual relationship with Liam so soon and he told the boy so. 

“I guess it’s different for me,” Zayn shrugged. “I was lucky enough to experience a healthy sex life before the abusive Dom so I know when it comes to sex there isn’t anything to be scared of if you’re with the right person. And I know I can trust Liam.”

“Well I’m pleased for you, mate, you deserve it,” Louis said. “But now that you’ve shared your little secret with Liam don’t you think you should share this part of yourself with Niall too?”

“You’re sure he won’t make fun of me?” Zayn asked and Louis hit him across the head with a cushion for such a ridiculous question. “Ow, alright, I’ll bring him up now.”

Still wearing the new blue panties, Louis sat alone in the attic waiting for Zayn to return with Niall. Soon enough, the two boys appeared, Niall instantly identifying the imprint of Zayn’s butt in the painting on the floor. 

“Hey, is that a painting of me?” Niall asked happily as he bounced over to admire a different painting. “Fuck, Zayn, that’s really good.”

“Thanks,” Zayn said shyly. “Um, Ni, there’s something I need to tell you, babes.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” Niall continued to admire the painting Zayn had made of him before he looked over and realised Louis was just in his t-shirt and a pair of panties. “Looking good, Lou,” he winked at the boy. “I bet Harry will like them,” he grinned. 

“But what do you think?” Zayn asked nervously and Niall frowned at the tone of his voice.

“Um,” Niall hesitated as he tried to work out why Zayn sounded so anxious. “What’s going on?” Niall looked between the other two in confusion before approaching Louis with what he hoped to be a comforting expression. “Are you worried about what other people think, Louis? You know you don’t have to be embarrassed about anything, mate. Not around me and Zayn. We’ll never judge you,” he crouched down by Louis’ side and snaked an arm around his waist. “And I think that arse of yours looks fantastic in these panties and the colour brings out your eyes. If you like wearing girls stuff then that’s what you should do, whatever makes you happy, Lou. Right, Zayn?” he looked to the artist to confirm his words and reassure Louis about his insecurities, unaware that he hadn’t worked things out correctly. 

“Thanks for being so supportive, Nialler,” Louis smiled and the blonde grinned happily. “But, well, I’m not the one who needs your support.”

“Huh?” Niall asked still not fully understanding the situation. 

“It’s me, Ni,” Zayn spoke up. “I like wearing girls’ panties… and make-up… and girls’ clothes in general actually,” he admitted quietly. “That’s what I had hidden in the shopping bag and why I wanted to shop by myself. I bought some panties and a bit of make-up. It’s… it’s something I used to do before… before we all met,” he explained still seemingly nervous over how Niall might react. 

“Zaynie,” Niall sighed holding his hand out. “Come here you idiot,” he pulled the older boy down into the cosy corner and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “I’m crazy about you. Girly clothes or make-up isn’t going to change that. It just makes you even sexier. Are you wearing a pair?”

“Yeah, I am,” Zayn answered.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Niall asked. “Let me see them. I wanna see how pretty you are. I bet panties are prettier on you than Louis. No offense,” he nudged Louis with his elbow.

“Some taken,” Louis remarked but Niall just shushed him as he watched Zayn stand up and remove his trousers to show off the panties he was wearing underneath. “You’ve shaved your legs,” Louis realised. 

“Yeah, I used to do that before… everything,” Zayn replied. 

“I like it,” Niall claimed curling his fingers around the calf of Zayn’s leg and eyeing up the small bulge in his panties. “I like it a lot,” he roamed his hand up higher, feeling the older boy’s hairless legs. He reached his fingers higher to toy at the material of the panties. “Can I try sucking you?”

“Niall,” Louis and Zayn both called in shock. 

“What?” Niall asked somewhat defensively. “I have a beautiful boy stood in front of me wearing skimpy little panties. Why wouldn’t I want to suck his cock?”

“For one thing I’m right here in the room,” Louis pointed out. 

“So watch, you might learn something,” Niall teased.

“Niall, we’re not supposed to,” Zayn stated. “We’re only supposed to do things like that if Liam’s with us. We’re not even allowed to masturbate without his permission.”

“Liam doesn’t have to know,” Niall said deviously. “It can be our secret. At least just let me kiss it, Zayn. Please,” he begged sweetly already pulling the older boy’s panties down. “Let me kiss your cock.”

“One quick kiss,” Zayn told him.

Smiling triumphantly, Niall leaned in and pressed a kiss to the crown of Zayn’s penis while Louis hid his face under a cushion so as not to impose on the moment between the other two.

“There,” Niall pulled back. “One quick kiss.”

“Fuck, Niall,” Zayn groaned already missing the contact of the younger boy’s lips. 

“You want more?” Niall grinned looking the picture of innocence even though he clearly wasn’t. 

“Just freaking suck me, Ni,” Zayn pleaded and Niall curled his fingers into Zayn’s hips as he took the dark-haired boy’s tiny cock into his mouth and sucked softly. “Mmm, Niall,” he moaned closing his eyes.

“Boys!” Liam’s voice suddenly called out and Niall and Zayn instantly sprung apart even though the Dom wasn’t in the attic and couldn’t see what they had been doing. “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Come and help set the table please.”

“We’ll be right down, Liam,” Louis called back since the other two seemed unable to speak. “Z, get your clothes back on, Ni, wipe that drool off your chin,” he instructed as he pulled his own jeans back on over the blue panties. “Now just act natural when we go downstairs or the two of you will end up punished.”

XXX

At the dinner table, the boys managed to act normal and the two Doms had no idea what they had been getting up to. As they ate the pasta dish Harry had made for them, Liam discussed the house rules and the cleaning rota for Louis’ benefit. 

“If Niall is in his little headspace then as his Dom I will take any cleaning duties,” Liam explained. “However, yourself or Zayn may end up taking on his chores as part of a punishment if you have misbehaved.”

“That sounds fair,” Louis acknowledged. 

“You’ll all be coming to the Care Home with me next week,” Liam continued. “You will attend lessons as usual. Then the following week you’ll all be starting at the local school.”

“We expect you to work hard and behave,” Harry told them, “just as we expect you to at home. No smoking, no drinking, no drugs, no getting into fights or rude behaviour,” he listed.

“No swearing,” Liam added on. While Harry didn’t seem to be too bothered about swearing they all knew Liam would not tolerate such language. “No skipping school, no bullying other students and treat all members of staff with respect.”

It was starting to feel like a long and boring lecture from a parent to a child but Louis forced himself to remain attentive. 

“Any homework should be completed to a good standard and handed in on time,” Harry said. “You can always ask us if you need help.”

“There is a Guidance Counsellor at your new school,” Liam informed them. “He or she will no doubt have meetings with you as new students to help you settle in. Whether you would like to have regular meetings or not is down to you. However, Harry and I have discussed it and we’ve decided the three of you should have sessions once a week. An old friend of mine from college has agreed to it. He’s more of a therapist than a Guidance Counsellor I suppose but he’s very good at what he does and I really believe you’ll benefit from meeting with him.”

“Can’t we just carry on talking to you?” Niall asked.

“You can always talk to me about anything,” Liam answered. “But I’m too involved and too biased to be professional about the situation. It would be better to have somebody with an objective opinion.”

“I don’t want to talk to anybody,” Zayn claimed setting his knife and fork down.

“Me either,” Louis said and Liam and Harry shared a look as they both sighed.

“Well I don’t mind as long as this person is nice,” Niall said.

“He’ll be joining us for dinner tomorrow,” Liam replied. “You can all meet him then.”

“I don’t want to,” Zayn insisted.

“I know,” Liam sighed. “But this isn’t up for discussion. He’s coming to dinner tomorrow and you will be polite and respectful. That’s all I ask.”

“I’m not going to speak to him,” Zayn stated defiantly. 

“When we first met you weren’t prepared to speak to me either,” Liam pointed out. “You need to give people a chance, Zayn. They may surprise you.”

“I don’t want to be left in a room alone with him,” Louis spoke up. 

“You’re perfectly safe in this house, love,” Harry assured him. 

“Besides, my friend isn’t a Dom, he’s a sub,” Liam revealed surprising the three boys. 

“Oh, then I guess I’ll be ok,” Louis said awkwardly. 

“I’m still not speaking to him,” Zayn muttered stubbornly.

“Watch the attitude,” Liam warned and Zayn suppressed an eye-roll as he picked his fork back up and stabbed another forkful of pasta into his mouth. 

XXX

That evening, they all watched a movie together. Since dinner, Zayn had been acting rather cold and distant towards Liam but as the film progressed he ended up cuddling closer and closer to his Dom until he was practically glued to the man’s side. Niall had his head in Zayn’s lap and one hand tangled with Liam’s while his legs were draped across Harry and Louis who were sitting side by side on the sofa. After the film ended, Niall released a long yawn and requested that Liam take him to bed.

“Come on then, babes,” Liam led the blonde by his hand then looked to Zayn. “Where are you sleeping tonight, sweet boy?”

“Can I sleep with you?” Zayn asked shyly.

“Of course,” Liam beamed taking his hand and leading his two subs upstairs to bed. 

Still sitting side by side on the sofa, Harry and Louis watched some mindless late night T.V together for a while before Harry decided it was time for them to go to bed. After cleaning his teeth and saying goodnight to Harry, Louis ventured into the nursery and climbed onto the top bunk bed. 

Barely an hour later he hopped down and tip-toed down the hallway before knocking on Harry’s bedroom door. 

“It’s open, love,” Harry called out instinctively knowing it was Louis on the other side. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Louis said by way of explanation as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He made his way to the large comfy bed and slipped under the covers. “Night, Harry,” he whispered as he snuggled up to the man’s chest. 

“You’re cuddly tonight,” Harry observed with a small smile.

“We’d only end up cuddled together by morning anyway,” Louis responded. “We may as well start that way too. Just try not to hump my leg in the morning, Sir,” he said in a teasing tone even though they both knew it was a genuine concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Morning wood, masturbation, blow-job, masturbating while being watched, cum as lube, panties as gag, rimming, discussing humiliation, mentions of male parts being referred to as female parts, think that's it
> 
> Hello, thanks for joining and welcome to chapter 12...

Chapter 12

On Sunday morning, Louis woke up with Harry’s arms and legs locked tight around him and the man’s morning wood slotted up against his ass. He tensed as a tingling sensation danced up the curve of his spine and bit his lip nervously as he realised he was just as hard as his Dom. He didn’t know what to do about the situation, conscious that even the slightest movement would turn Harry’s sleeping form on even more. 

“Harry,” Louis whispered and he felt the man stir. “Harry,” he repeated loudly. 

“Mmm, morning, Lou,” Harry grunted as he squeezed the boy closer.

“Harry, wake up,” Louis said with a touch of impatience in his tone. 

“Too early,” Harry grumbled. 

“Harry, please,” Louis huffed.

“Mmm, ok, love,” Harry seemed to get his bearings and wake up a little more. “I’m up, I’m up,” he untangled himself from Louis and moved a safe distance away. “I’m going for a shower,” he announced as he scrambled off the bed. Louis blushed and looked away from the sight of Harry’s erection poking out of the boxer shorts he had slept in. “I won’t be long.”

“Harry… Sir,” Louis sat up with the quilt covers hiding his morning wood from view. “I’m hard,” he stated quickly. “Can I… am I allowed… what should I do?”

“You may touch yourself,” Harry told him. “And you may cum. But you only have however long it takes me to shower. If you haven’t finished by the time I return then you have to stop. There’s lube in the bedside drawer,” he shut the bedroom door behind him as he headed down to the bathroom.

“Fuck,” Louis swore to himself as he kicked his pyjama bottoms off and gripped his hard member. 

It had been a while since he had touched himself but he was a teenage boy who had grown up with a number of younger sisters. He knew how to get himself off quickly and quietly. Not bothering with the lube, Louis simply pumped himself frantically. Harry could return from his shower any second. He wanted to cum before the man got back so he didn’t have time to tease himself or fantasize. He just stroked his dick hard and fast and concentrated on the feel.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he swore as he bucked his hips upwards. 

All too soon, the bedroom door opened and Harry returned with a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets dripping from his cascade of long wet curls. Eyes wide and mouth falling open in a whimper, Louis spilled his release in his hand. 

“Go and shower,” Harry advised in a deeper voice than usual. 

Feeling so hot he was concerned he could burst into flames, Louis pushed the covers aside and climbed off the bed. His lower belly was sticky with cum and Harry’s eyes were trained on the sight as he watched Louis’ nude form hurry across the bedroom. Moving quickly, Louis ducked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, resting his forehead against the cold tile. The realisations that Harry had witnessed him reach his climax and cum all over himself finally hit him. 

“Fuck,” Louis swore for the umpteenth time that morning as the spray of the shower washed the semen away.

As he shampooed his hair, it occurred to him that Harry must have jerked himself off in the shower not minutes before. It was even possible that the Dom had been thinking about Louis while he touched himself. Louis honestly didn’t know how he should feel about such a thing. He washed his hair and scrubbed himself clean before stepping out of the steamy shower and draping a towel around his shoulders. The boy dried himself off before securing the towel around his hips and returning to the bedroom to find that Harry was dressed in tight dark grey jeans with a loose plain black t-shirt as he worked a brush through his wavy hair. 

An outfit for Louis had been spread out on top of the bed sheets. Quietly, Louis got dressed reasoning that picking out his clothes was a nice non-sexual way for Harry to assert his dominance. Louis liked it and reminded himself to ask Harry to pick his clothes for him every day. That would be a conversation for later though as Louis was too embarrassed to make further eye-contact with Harry or speak to him yet after the man had seen him orgasm. He supposed the mortified blush staining his cheeks would calm down by lunch time and he could broach the subject then.

XXX

In the other bedroom, Niall was the first to wake up. It seemed they had all kicked the covers off during the night. Liam was in the middle, naked, with Zayn and Niall tucked under his outstretched arms either side of him. Niall wore a pair of boxers and one of Liam’s long baggy vest t-shirts to bed while Zayn had confidently slept in just a pair of panties. Eyeing up Liam’s very large and tempting boner, Niall poked Zayn in the ribs and placed a finger to his lips to keep him quiet as he woke up.

Their eyes met and Niall pressed his lips to Zayn’s before gesturing down to Liam’s erect cock. Grinning mischievously, Niall slithered down the bed and darted his tongue out to lick at the head of Liam’s dick. 

“Niall,” Zayn hissed in warning.

“Come on, Zaynie, he’ll love it,” Niall encouraged. 

Casting Liam’s sleeping form a concerned look, Zayn carefully crept down the bed and met Niall’s blue gaze as the younger sub pressed a barely there kiss to the tip of their Dom’s penis.

“Try it,” Niall suggested. 

Shooting another nervous glance up at Liam, Zayn let his mouth meet the crown of Liam’s dick. He pulled back skittishly as Liam stirred in his sleep, his hips rolling upwards slightly as though seeking more.

“Together,” Niall whispered gripping the base and licking his tongue along the shaft. 

“Mmm,” Liam moaned clearly enjoying the attention. 

Taking encouragement from Liam’s pleasured moan, Zayn flicked his tongue across the head, lapping up the droplet of pre-cum. He then watched on as Niall wrapped his lips around the Dom’s girth and sucked sloppily at the head. The Irish boy pulled off and tilted Zayn’s face up by his chin to bestow him with a quick little kiss before guiding him down onto Liam’s cock. Zayn was able to take more, humming as he had half of Liam’s dick pulsing in his warm wet mouth. 

“Zayn, Ni,” Liam panted out as he woke up.

The two subs worked together as they kissed and licked at Liam’s cock, Niall fondling the Dom’s balls while Zayn looked up at him from underneath his dark lashes. 

“So beautiful,” Liam breathed out before fisting his fingers into the boys’ hair. He guided Zayn’s mouth back onto his cock and gently yanked Niall towards him so they could kiss. He nipped playfully at Niall’s lower lip before pushing the blonde down to his cock and forcing Zayn up for a kiss. He then pushed Zayn onto his back and manoeuvred Niall to crawl on top of him. “Take this off,” Liam tugged at the vest and Niall eagerly removed it. “These too,” he pulled at the waistband of Niall’s boxers. “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Nialler?” he whispered into the boy’s ear. “Are you going to do exactly as I tell you?”

“Yes, Liam, please, yes,” Niall stammered out.

“Good boy,” Liam approved as he toyed with the boy’s nipples while Zayn looked on from his flat-on-his-back position. “I want you to kiss your boyfriend,” he stated as he squeezed Niall’s shoulders. Niall and Zayn both gasped slightly at the term ‘boyfriend’ before eyeing one another happily at the confirmed permission to refer to one another as such. “And you’re going to rub your nice hard cock against him. Then you’re going to kneel up and stroke yourself, I’ll help you,” he kissed Niall’s temple. “And you’re going to cum over your boyfriend’s pretty panties. Do you understand, babes?”

“Yes, yes,” Niall nodded eagerly already lowering himself down to smash his lips against Zayn’s and rub up against him.

“That’s it, Ni, just like that,” Liam encouraged as he watched his two subs follow his instructions. He touched himself lazily as he watched on, listening carefully to Niall’s moans so he could tell when the boy was close. “Up,” Liam commanded with a light tap to Niall’s bare ass.

Leaning up, Niall took himself in hand and kept his eyes locked on Zayn’s face. Liam wrapped an arm around Niall’s waist and played with his balls as he sucked at the boy’s neck. 

“See how pretty Zayn looks,” Liam commented. “His dark eyes… kiss-bruised lips… perky nipples… those pretty little panties,” he listed. Niall moaned something unintelligible in response. “Go on, Niall, cum.”

With a groan, Niall emptied himself over Zayn’s panty-covered crotch as Liam had instructed him to. 

“Good boy,” Liam praised pulling him in for a messy kiss before letting him rest beside Zayn. Carefully, Liam slipped Zayn’s cum-covered panties down his shaven legs then handed them to Zayn. “Go ahead and play with that pretty little cock of yours,” he said.

Under Liam and Niall’s very interested gazes, Zayn wrapped the cum-covered panties around his little penis and worked his hand up and down, Niall’s cum acting as lube. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Niall commented earning a swat to his rear for his language. “Sorry, Sir,” he apologised. 

“Make yourself cum, Zayn, go on,” Liam said huskily still sporting a raging hard-on himself. 

With the other two watching him, it didn’t take long for Zayn to add his own mess to the panties. 

“That’s my pretty-boy,” Liam approved before snatching up the cum-covered panties and shoving them into Zayn’s mouth. “Nod if you’re green,” he commanded and Zayn nodded. Liam then flipped him over onto all fours and spread his cheeks apart. He mouthed at the boy’s rim, hearing him whine through his mouth full of panties. He pulled back and looked to Niall who was staring at the scene with wide eyes and a slack jaw. “Your mouth’s empty Niall,” he said pointedly gesturing down to his thick cock. “Mmm, such a good boy,” Liam claimed as Niall wriggled around so he was on his back in between the Dom’s legs. He was only able to take the first inch and a half of Liam’s cock but it was more than enough for Liam to enjoy the attention. With a pleasured groan Liam dropped back down to lick at Zayn’s hole. 

Knowing he was close, Liam pulled away from Zayn’s ass and rolled onto his back so that he wouldn’t shoot his load down Niall’s mouth. Once Liam’s orgasm passed, Niall instantly crawled up to him and kissed his mouth. Liam then looked to Zayn who had slumped down onto his front, the panties still wadded up in his mouth. He reached his hand out and pulled the makeshift gag away then traced his thumb along Zayn’s lower lip. 

“Tell me how you both feel,” Liam requested pulling Zayn in to join the lazy hug. “Tell me what you liked and anything you didn’t.”

“I didn’t like being smacked for swearing,” Niall said.

“Then don’t swear,” Liam retaliated. 

“Not even during sex?” Niall whined and Liam rolled his eyes fondly.

“Tell you what,” Liam compromised. “When you’re taking my dick in that sweet little ass of yours you can swear as much as you want… but otherwise no swearing.”

“Fine,” Niall relented guessing that was the best deal he’d get. “I really liked sucking your cock,” he said. “I wanna be able to suck more of it though.”

“It’ll take practice,” Liam told him. “We’ll use lube next time. That will make it easier for you.”

“And I loved kissing my Zaynie of course,” Niall grinned at the boy who was trailing his finger around Liam’s nipple.

“He’s our Zaynie, not just yours,” Liam corrected. “How do you feel, sweetheart?” he asked turning his attention to the dark-haired boy.

“Um…” Zayn furrowed his brows as he tried to work out his feelings and put a name to them. “It felt… right,” he decided. “I liked that you told us both what to do. And I think it’s good that it was spontaneous. This is the first time we’ve done something like this together so it might have felt awkward or been tense if it was planned. When you were talking about my panties and… and my little cock,” Zayn continued. “It was humiliating but in a nice way,” he explained. “See there’s a kind of humiliation that I like. It makes me feel all hot and… I guess vulnerable which is kind of scary but… it’s exciting too and it turns me on. But I don’t want to be humiliated all the time,” he said. “There will be limits and things that are too humiliating for me to enjoy but I don’t really know what those limits are.”

“If you like, we’ll test them together,” Liam told him. “You can decide when and how far you’d like to be pushed and we’ll review it afterwards and go from there. But I’m guessing some mild verbal humiliation is good for you?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Zayn replied. “I liked hearing you talk about me. But like…” he sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to work out what to say. “My panties,” he continued. “I love wearing them. They feel nice and they make me feel sexy. But I know I’m not supposed to wear them because they’re for girls so that’s kind of humiliating but it’s good humiliation for me. Hearing you talk about how pretty they are is good humiliation for me. But if you said nasty things and mocked me for wearing them that would be bad humiliation, I think. And um, I know my penis is smaller than most subs,” he said shyly. “And I don’t mind you talking about that as long as you aren’t being cruel about it. Does that make sense?”

“I think I understand,” Liam nodded giving him a little kiss. “But I need you to promise me you’ll speak up if Niall or I ever say anything that isn’t good humiliation for you.”

“I promise,” Zayn said bringing his fingers to his mouth as though that would stop him from saying anything else.

“There’s more you want to say,” Liam guessed. “Tell me,” he encouraged gently. “Did I do something you didn’t like?”

“No,” Zayn shook his head as he let his fingers fall away from his lips. “I was green the entire time, I enjoyed it all.”

“But?” Niall prompted as he rubbed Zayn’s knee comfortingly. 

Taking a breath, Zayn confided in the other two about his best friend from before he ever met the abusive Dom. He told them that they’d been so committed to their relationship with one another that his friend (well, boyfriend really) had planned to officially claim Zayn as his sub when they turned eighteen. 

“I think I always secretly liked girly clothes and make-up and stuff,” Zayn admitted. “But he was the one who really helped me accept it. But that’s not what I wanted to tell you,” he said hastily. “I mean, I thought you should both know that I had someone… before.”

“Zayn, sweetheart,” Liam said softly. “If you wanted to find him…”

“No, no,” Zayn shook his head. “I don’t. He was good to me, our relationship was special and I’ll always have love for him but… I’m a different person now. He probably thinks I died in the car crash with my family,” he reasoned. “He’s probably spent the better part of a year mourning me and moving on. It would be cruel for me to show up in his life again now. Besides, as good as he was to me he can’t be what I need now. You’re what I need now, both of you. I was meant to be with you. And if spending eight months being abused by a sick man was the price I had to pay just to meet you two then it was worth it. But I’m getting off track again,” he said. “My, um, friend,” he said awkwardly not knowing what else to refer to him as. “He explored humiliation with me a little bit. And well, err, when we were… um, doing stuff… we’d um… we called my cock my pretty little clit,” he rushed the words out and ducked his gaze. “I liked it,” he admitted feeling his entire face grow warm, “especially if I was dressed really girly that day, like in one of my skirts or something. The more feminine I was dressed the more turned on I’d be when we’d call my cock a clit and my asshole a pussy.”

“We need to buy you some skirts,” Niall stated simply.

“Agreed,” Liam smiled grazing the back of his knuckles along Zayn’s flaming cheeks. “Thank you for telling us, sweetheart. I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

As Niall’s stomach growled with hunger, they decided they should make themselves presentable. 

XXX

By lunch time, Louis had gotten over his embarrassment of Harry seeing him cum that morning. So he approached Harry and asked if they could have a talk. They made themselves a cup of tea and then headed out into the back garden and sat down together. 

“You picked my clothes out for me this morning,” Louis pointed out.

“I did,” Harry acknowledged. “Is that a problem, love?”

“No, no,” Louis said quickly. “I liked it and… um, I wanted to ask if you could do that all the time. If you don’t mind?”

“Of course, I’ve love to,” Harry nodded and Louis smiled in relief as he watched one of Harry’s long fingers tapping on his tea cup. 

“I think we should have other stuff like that,” Louis continued. “Little ways for you to dominate me that aren’t about sex. I can still be a good submissive without sucking your cock, right?”

“You ARE a good sub,” Harry told him. “And there are plenty of non-sexual ways for us to both satisfy our dominant and submissive needs. Leave it with me and I’ll put a list together of things we can try. You’re more than welcome to add to the list or create one of your own so we can compare. Then we’ll go through the list and decide on reds, yellows and greens and then take it from there. Sound good?”

Louis gave a smile and a nod as he sipped more of his tea. 

XXX

He didn’t get to see much of Harry after their conversation in the garden. The Dom was busy preparing dinner and only Zayn had been permitted to stay in the kitchen to help. But later on Louis and Niall set the table together and Zayn emerged from the kitchen carefully carrying a jug of gravy just as there was a knock on the front door. 

“Best behaviour boys,” Liam told them looking more specifically at Zayn. “Remember, he’s a sub like all of you are. Be polite.”

“I’m not gonna talk,” Zayn insisted once Liam was out of earshot. 

“At least give the guy a chance, Z,” Niall said wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and setting his chin on his shoulder. “You might like him.”

“Boys,” Liam called gently.

“Come on, it’ll be fine, mate,” Louis said as he led the way to the living-room to meet their guest.

With a groan and holding hands with Niall, Zayn followed. The three teens shuffled into the living-room and looked to Liam expectantly as they set their eyes on their new Therapist. The older sub was dressed in baggy jeans and a hoodie with the sleeves rolled up showing off a number of tattoos. He had messy red hair, a friendly smile and an easy-going aura as well as a small scar on his cheek. 

“Hi guys,” he greeted. “I’m Ed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Um, jealousy, Harry and Louis discuss their 'list' so mentions of different things, mentions of the abusive dom and threats of bestiality but no actual bestiality

Chapter 13

They all sat down to dinner and Louis surveyed the Therapist, Ed Sheeran, carefully. He integrated himself into Liam and Harry’s conversation seamlessly and banter passed between the three older men with ease and familiarity, suggesting they had spent a lot of time together. As Louis watched on, he wondered if Ed was confident enough in himself to behave in such a way with any Dom he ever met or if he was just that comfortable because the Doms in question were Liam and Harry. 

Cutting up his meat, Louis continued to quietly observe as Ed said something that made Harry throw his head back with laughter. He chewed his food slowly, not entirely sure if he liked Ed or not. He also noted that the older sub didn’t seem to show any obvious signs of being submissive. He didn’t display any characteristics commonly associated with being a Dominant either but Louis suspected he could probably claim himself as a Dom without it being questioned until he had to actually show Dominance over another. 

To his right, Niall joined in the conversation and seemed to create an instant rapport with Ed. Their conversation turned to music and they seemed to bond over their shared love of playing guitar. Louis hadn’t even realised Niall could play guitar and a quick glance to Zayn sitting on his left indicated that he hadn’t been aware either. He childishly entertained himself with the idea of flicking peas at Ed and mused that he probably didn’t like the red-haired man. 

“Mmm,” Ed suddenly claimed. “This is delicious, Harry,” he complimented nudging the curly-haired Dom with his elbow.

“Thanks, Ed,” Harry smiled, his dimples on full display as he reached his thumb out to caress the scar on Ed’s cheek.

Louis definitely didn’t like the older sub. 

XXX

After dinner, Liam cleared the dirty dishes away. According to their rota, it was Liam’s turn to be on washing-up duty for the next week. It was Louis’ week to do all the dusting and polishing (a chore he had already completed earlier that day) but he volunteered himself to help Liam anyway because it bothered him too much to watch Harry and Ed constantly bump each other’s sides and shoulders as they joked and laughed together. 

“You don’t have to help, Lou,” Liam pointed out.

“I don’t mind,” Louis replied joining Liam at the kitchen sink and drying up each item after the Dom had washed it clean. “I always used to help my mum. She’d expect me to help any Dom in the kitchen. And I reckon she’d have liked you all. She’d adore little Niall,” he smiled. “My sisters would love him too. And Lottie would be desperate to dress Zayn up and put make-up on him like he was a real life Barbie Doll. Mum would have liked Harry as well,” he said. “She’d approve of him being my Dom, I think.”

“I’m sure she would,” Liam nodded. “Harry’s an amazing guy. I always said any sub would be lucky to have him. Subs have been throwing themselves at Harry for years, male and female, but he’s never looked twice until he met you.”

“Never?” Louis asked hopefully though he tried to play if off as mild curiosity. 

“Well, he fooled around a little when we were younger,” Liam said. “We both did,” he admitted. “But neither of us ever made a serious connection with a sub until you boys came along.”

“You both seem quite close with Ed,” Louis said hoping to sound nonchalant. “He’s a sub, right?”

“Yes,” Liam nodded paying closer attention to the boy’s body language as he continued to wash up. “We have friends who are subs as well as friends who are Doms. But having a friendship with a sub isn’t the same as having a connection with one.”

“Does Ed have a Dom?” Louis asked as he unnecessarily continued to wipe the already dry plate in his hands. 

“He’s a single sub right now,” Liam answered noting how Louis tensed up a little. “Poor guy can’t seem to find the right woman.”

“Woman?” Louis repeated with a quirked eyebrow.

“Woman,” Liam confirmed with a gentle smile. “He isn’t a threat to you and Harry. Ed just isn’t interested in men and Harry only has eyes for you. You don’t need to be jealous or worried.”

“I wasn’t,” Louis mumbled and Liam chose not to call the young sub out on his lie.

XXX

Using Liam’s office, Ed had a quick fifteen minute meeting with Niall so they could get to know one another better. They kept it casual and it was more like two new friends having a conversation than a therapy session. By the time they were done, Niall was prepared to call Ed his friend and quite looked forward to speaking with him again. As for Ed, he’d jotted down a few quick notes about Niall’s general personality and demeanour; though he too was already viewing Niall more as a friend rather than a patient. 

XXX

It was Zayn’s turn to join Ed in the office next.

“Zayn, hi,” Ed greeted cheerfully.

Not bothering to respond, Zayn dropped down into the hard-backed chair. He lifted his head and silently fixed the older sub with his cold unblinking stare. He could tell he was making Ed feel uncomfortable by the way he kept clicking his pen nervously and Zayn chose to consider that a victory.

“So, I thought we should get to know each other a bit better,” Ed tried to engage Zayn in conversation but the dark-haired teen refused to humour him. “We’ll be meeting once a week for proper sessions. We can talk about Liam and Niall… Harry and Louis… school, sex, art… anything you want?”

Zayn offered no reply. He simply kept up his intense gaze, mentally applauding himself as Ed shifted in his seat, visibly uncomfortable.

“Or you could just carry on being silent,” Ed stated. “Well, that’s our fifteen minutes up… unless there’s anything you’d like to ask me?”

If anything, Zayn’s hard stare only got icier. He left the office feeling rather smug and took delight in the fact that Ed was probably dreading meeting with him again. That in itself was enough to make Zayn look forward to their next encounter.

XXX

Louis was the last to meet with Ed, still determined to hate the older sub even if Liam had informed him the man was straight and therefore not interested in Harry. Much to his chagrin, Louis left the office fifteen minutes later having laughed at a joke Ed had made and let himself be lured into a passionate debate about Football.

XXX

That night, Zayn opted to sleep in the nursery. It was his way of punishing Liam for having been forced to meet with Ed when he didn’t want to. Niall stayed with Liam in their bedroom and Harry went to his room alone while Louis joined Zayn in the nursery. He was on the top bunk, tossing and turning as he failed to find sleep.

“Lou,” Zayn spoke up from the bottom bunk.

“Yeah?” Louis asked.

“Just go to Harry,” Zayn told him. 

“I’m not leaving you alone, Z,” Louis replied stubbornly. 

For the next ten minutes, Louis continued to shift and turn, his inability to find sleep consequently keeping Zayn awake too. 

“Damn it,” Zayn groaned getting off of the bottom bunk and stroking Louis’ cheek tenderly as he fidgeted on the top bunk. “If I go to Liam will you go to Harry?”

“I’m fine here with you,” Louis insisted. 

“No you’re not,” Zayn pointed out and Louis groaned before climbing down from the top bunk.

“Alright, let’s go to our Doms,” Louis said.

They left the nursery and Louis watched to make sure Zayn actually went to Liam and Niall. He waited in the hallway for a few minutes just to be sure Zayn wouldn’t sneak back out to the nursery. Satisfied that Zayn was staying in the bedroom, Louis quietly tip-toed to his and Harry’s room. He raised his fist to knock on the door.

“Come in, Lou,” Harry’s voice called out before he could knock. 

“How did you know?” Louis asked as he stepped inside seeing that Harry was sat up in bed with the lamp on reading a book.

“I’m your Dom, I know,” Harry told him as he marked his page in the book and set it on the bedside table. “Now come on, you need some sleep.”

Louis joined him in their bed and let Harry cuddle up to him as he flicked the lamp off.

XXX

Monday morning, the three subs went with Liam to the Care Home. They made their goodbyes to the Dom at his office before heading to the Education centre to attend lessons with the other school age subs. After each lesson, every teacher seemed to take it upon themselves to ask Louis, Zayn and Niall to remain behind. Each teacher asked how they were settling in with their new Doms, speaking to them in little more than a whisper as though they were fragile pieces of glass that could break if not handled with care and delicacy. 

The three teenagers grumbled about it as they sat together in the cafeteria eating their lunch. It had always been annoying to be spoken to as though they were so fragile, but it felt even more annoying to Louis after a weekend in his new home. 

On a table close to them was a female sub. She appeared to be in her early forties. She had a boy sat with her who Louis took to be her son. He was thirteen and had been sitting at the back row of each class they had attended that day. Louis had never seen them before so knew they were new to the Care Home, probably arriving sometime over the weekend. While the boy seemed unharmed, the woman was sporting a number of bruises on her face, neck and arms. Some were purple and blue, others tinted yellow and green. Louis could only imagine how many bruises were littering the rest of her body in a variety of colours. He supposed her Dom must have gotten abusive and she’d left for the Care Home taking her son with her. 

He pulled his eyes away from them and focused on his plate. He wondered if people had been looking at him and theorising about his story when he sat in the cafeteria for the first time. 

“Louis, you ok?” Zayn asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah,” he responded. “I’m done,” he announced pushing his plate of food away. “I’m going to head to English early. It’ll be nice to see Miss Alexander.”

“Ok, we’ll see you there, mate,” Niall told him as he pulled Louis’ unfinished food towards himself. 

XXX

Entering the English classroom, he found Miss Alexander seated at her desk reading a book as she ate her lunch. She looked over upon hearing his footsteps and smiled as she set the book down and finished the last bite of sandwich. 

“Louis,” she smiled at him fondly gesturing for him to sit down. “You look so much better.”

“I had a good weekend,” Louis responded with a shrug. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Miss Alexander said. “I imagine you’ve had this question countless times today but I’m afraid I care too much not to ask it myself… how are you settling in with your new Dom?”

It was true that Louis had been asked that very question a number of times already. While it had irritated him being asked by the other teachers, he didn’t mind with Miss Alexander. She didn’t look at him with eyes full of pity or speak to him as if he were a small frightened animal. She never had done. Even when he had felt small and frightened being carried out of the Psych Ward in Harry’s strong arms she had still spoken to him like a regular human being. They both knew that he was an abused sub, but she never made him feel like one and that was why he had always liked her. 

“It’s great to be back with Zayn and Niall,” Louis told her. “Our house is nice and the back garden is huge.”

“Our house,” Miss Alexander repeated his words. “So you already feel at home there,” she smiled. “That’s wonderful.”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “And I feel safe with Harry. We’re still working out how our relationship is going to work and everything but I know I can trust him. He won’t ever hurt me. I just hope I can be enough for him without… um… you know.”

“Sex,” Miss Alexander stated bluntly. Another thing that separated her from the other teachers at the Care Home. Knowing the majority of the Care Home residents were sexually abused in some way, most of the teachers chose to avoid the topic of sex completely, as though not speaking about it would make the memories go away. Miss Alexander had never been so foolish.

“Yeah, sex,” Louis nodded. “I guess I still feel kinda guilty that I won’t do those things for him. He’s so beautiful,” he sighed wistfully. “He deserves somebody to be on their knees for him in that way. I just… I just can’t.”

“That’s perfectly acceptable,” she told him. “The decision to share your body with somebody in that kind of way should always be your decision and yours alone. With your new Dom, the decision will always be yours. He won’t pressure or take advantage of you in such a way. I wouldn’t let him rest so much as a finger on you if I suspected otherwise. As for those responsible for the Psyche Ward debacle I can assure you that they have been dealt with accordingly.”

“Good, thank you,” Louis dropped his gaze to the floor. “I still don’t understand why Harry wanted me.”

“Clearly he’s a man of good taste,” Miss Alexander smiled and Louis laughed awkwardly feeling embarrassed. 

“He’d prefer it if I would have sex with him though, wouldn’t he?” Louis asked.

“Of course he would,” Miss Alexander answered honestly and Louis adored her all the more for not trying to lie. “But he knew that sex was a red for you and he picked you as his sub anyway. If sex was all he wanted then he wouldn’t have chosen a boy who was brave enough to say ‘no’. I’m sure there are plenty of subs out there who would spread their legs for your Dom given the chance. But he doesn’t want them. He wants to take care of you. Remember that, Louis.”

“We’re making a list of ways he can dominate me,” Louis told her. “Non-sexual ways,” he clarified. “He said I could make my own list and compare it with what he comes up with. We’re going to go through things tonight.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” the English teacher approved. 

“I don’t really know what to put on the list though,” Louis admitted. “All I’ve got so far is for him to pick my clothes every day and for me to make him his coffee in the morning and tea in the evening,” he withdrew the list from his bag. “Um, I was hoping you could help me with some more ideas? I don’t want to look unprepared or disinterested by only having a short list.”

“I’m sure I can think of some things that you would be comfortable with,” Miss Alexander smiled. “Let’s see, how do you feel about…?”

XXX

That evening, Harry cooked dinner. Niall had volunteered his help but Harry had banned him from the kitchen after less than five minutes.

“Fucking hell,” Niall swore. “He’s a right bitch in the kitchen isn’t he?”

His question was met with two sharp spanks to his ass by an unimpressed Liam. There was also a small lecture on appropriate language and a threat of soap if Liam heard such words again. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Niall rubbed his stinging backside. Even though it had only been one spank to each cheek Liam had hit hard enough to ensure he was feeling the sting throughout the duration of dinner.

Once they were done eating, Louis followed Harry up to his office so they could review and compare their lists for ways for Harry to Dominate and Louis to submit without it being strictly sexual. After closing the office door, Harry sat at his desk chair and instructed Louis to kneel by his feet.

“Colour?” Harry asked.

“Green, Sir,” Louis responded. 

“Good,” Harry nodded setting up his laptop and finding the document he had made. He took Louis’ own handwritten list from him and set it flat on the desk and quickly looked it over, pleased to find that ‘kneeling’ was on Louis’ sheet of paper. “I see you have ‘kneeling’ on your list. I have it on mine too. It’s a perfect way for you to show submission and the fact you look so beautiful on your knees is just a bonus. I take it we can make ‘kneeling’ a green for the both of us?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded.

Quietly, Harry opened a new blank document so he could create their official list together. 

“How do you feel about kneeling for me naked?” Harry asked. “Now be honest, love. If you consider nudity to be too sexual then say so and I’ll make it a red.”

“I got naked for you the day we met,” Louis reminded him. “I’m strangely ok with it,” he shrugged. “As long as its for your eyes only. I like Liam but I don’t want to be naked in front of him and I don’t want to be naked in front of any of your other friends. But as long as its just Liam, Zayn and Niall I’d be ok going topless and kneeling beside you. I might be ok with underwear but I’m not sure. But only in front of them, not anybody else.”

“Ok,” Harry nodded as his fingers typed away at the keyboard. “Kneeling is green. Kneeling naked for me only is green. Kneeling in front of trusted others with clothes on or topless is green. Kneeling in front of trusted others in underwear is… yellow?”

“Yellow for now,” Louis agreed. “But we can change it to green or red at any time right?”

“Right,” Harry assured him. “Anything we put on this list can be changed any time you request it.”

They continued with the list. Harry choosing Louis’ clothing was added next as a green. Louis dressing Harry was also added as a green. The Dom would pick his clothes himself but Louis would dress him. He would also lick the man’s boots each day when he put them on and at any time Harry requested it. That suggestion had come from Harry’s list but having licked the man’s boots at their first meeting Louis was confident he would be fine with it. He supposed it helped that the abusive Dom had never required him to lick his boots so Louis had no bad associations with such an act. Licking Harry’s boots in privacy or in front of anybody else in the house was marked as a green. Licking Harry’s boots in public was yellow for the time being and licking Harry’s boots if there was any excessive dirt or mess on them was red forever. 

“Pet-play?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head violently. “It would be non-sexual,” Harry pointed out but Louis still shook his head no. “Ok, we’ll mark that as red. Bad memories?”

“The other Dom had me fucked by a puppy once,” Louis shuddered. “Not a real dog. Another sub, one of his friends brought him to a party. He had the dog ears, the collar, the butt-plug tail and he barked and everything. He behaved just like a real dog. I don’t know if that’s just how he coped with his situation or if he genuinely enjoyed it but I sure as hell didn’t like it. And in the last month or so the Dom kept mentioning how he wanted to see me fucked by a dog, a real one. I… I think he was actually going to do it. If we hadn’t been rescued when we were… it would have happened. He’d have done it, I know he would have.”

“Come here, love,” Harry held his arms out to the sub and brought him onto his lap, cradling the younger boy’s head into the crook of his neck. “You’re safe with me. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

They stayed in their embrace for a while longer before Louis took a deep breath and lifted his head. 

“Can we continue?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “May I kneel again?”

“Of course,” Harry smiled watching fondly as Louis returned to his kneeling position on the floor. “You look so beautiful like that,” he just had to tell the boy and his compliment was met with a blush and a polite but quiet ‘thank you’. “Now,” Harry returned his focus to his laptop. “We have Niall’s nursery so everything needed for age-play is available to us if its something you’d like to explore.”

“No Sir,” Louis shook his head. “I think if I was ever going to be ‘little’ it would have presented itself by now.”

“Fair enough,” Harry nodded as they made a few more additions to their list. “I’d like you to do Yoga with me twice a week,” Harry said and Louis agreed. “Permission to use the toilet?” Harry read out from Louis’ list. It had been one of Miss Alexander’s suggestions, something she did with her own sub. 

“Yeah,” Louis responded a little uncertainly. “Obviously if I’m at school or something then I’d just go as normal. But if we’re both at home then I ask you for permission. But like, I want you to let me go. I don’t want to be told ‘no’. But I think asking your permission could make me feel very submissive and I genuinely do still like feeling submissive just as long as I feel safe. And with you I do feel safe so… it’s just an idea,” he finished awkwardly.

“I’ll put it down,” Harry began typing. “We’ll see how it goes. Human furniture?” he read out next. “I have that on my list too but tell me what you had in mind.”

“Um, I guess I was mostly thinking like… footstool,” Louis offered hesitantly. “And I think I could be ok with it in front of other people. Like, if you ever took me to a friend’s house or something. But I’d want to be clothed and I wouldn’t want to be a footstool for everybody. Just you… maybe Liam… and I wouldn’t have a choice with Niall,” he chuckled. “I’d be fine with Zayn as well obviously but I wouldn’t want other people.”

After typing it up, Harry came to the last suggestion on Louis’ handwritten list.

“Opening doors and pulling out chairs for my Dom,” Harry read with a small frown.

“Yeah,” Louis replied nervously noticing Harry’s expression. “Is that not something a good sub would do, Sir?”

“It is,” Harry answered forcing the frown away. “Many subs do indeed hold the door for their Doms. But I actually like doing those things for you. I’m not sure I want to give that up.”

“So… that’s red for you?” Louis asked.

“Let’s compromise,” Harry suggested. “I open doors for you and you pull out chairs for me.”

“Ok, deal,” Louis agreed and Harry added it to their official list.

“Right, last one on my list,” Harry said. “As my submissive how do you feel walking one to two steps behind me?”

“Red,” Louis answered promptly. “Sorry Sir,” he added.

“Never be sorry for a ‘red’ Louis,” Harry told him. 

“I just wouldn’t feel safe walking behind you,” Louis said.

“You don’t need to explain, love,” Harry assured.

“But I want to,” Louis insisted shuffling forward on his knees and resting his palms on Harry’s thighs. “I just… if I’m behind you then you can’t see me. If somebody tried to grab me or hurt me you might not be able to stop them and… I wouldn’t feel safe. One to two steps might not sound like much but I wouldn’t feel safe being so far away from you in a busy street.”

“Alright,” Harry mused. “Stand,” he requested moving out of his desk chair. As Louis stood for him, Harry placed a hand to the back of the boy’s neck. “If we’re out in public we could walk like this,” Harry suggested. “My hand will be on your neck at all times, I know that comforts you. And you’ll always be a step in front of me. If you clasp your hands behind your back and keep your eyes on the floor you’ll look beautifully submissive. And with my hand on your neck everyone will know that I am your Dom and that you belong to me. We could even cuff your hands behind your back if you’re green for it.”

“Green for your hand on my neck and me being in front,” Louis said. “Yellow for my hands being cuffed.”

“Ok, I think we’re all done,” Harry said typing some more to the list. “Unless there’s anything else you can think of?”

“Um, well,” Louis hesitated. “Zayn had a suggestion but I didn’t write it down.”

“Tell me,” Harry encouraged.

“Bathing and showering together,” Louis said. “Zayn said washing each other didn’t necessarily have to be sexual and we did take a bath together in that hotel room and it was… nice. But… I wouldn’t want to, you know, tease you.”

“I can handle it, Louis,” Harry assured him. “And if ever I can’t we’ll make it a red. Sound good?”

Louis nodded so Harry added shared baths and showers to the list.

“Read it through,” Harry instructed moving out of his desk chair so Louis could sit and read the list for himself. “Happy with everything?”

“Yeah, I think this is a good start for us,” Louis nodded standing up and facing Harry. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

“My pleasure, love,” Harry smiled pressing a kiss to the top of the boy’s head. “I’ll save this and print off a few copies. One for you, one for me and I’ll make another copy for Liam.”

“Liam?” Louis asked in confusion.

“If he knows our greens, yellows and reds he’ll know to step in if I don’t stick to them,” Harry explained. “I have copies of his agreed lists with Zayn and Niall so I can do the same. It’s a safety precaution to ensure you and the other two boys stay safe.”

“Ok,” Louis nodded. He trusted that Harry and Liam would never intentionally violate the agreements on their lists but it was reassuring that they had an extra safety measure in place.

“Now, be my good little sub and make me a cup of tea. I’ll be down in a few minutes,” Harry said.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis left the office and took great care to prepare his Dom’s tea just right. He wanted to prove to himself that he could be a worthwhile sub without the need to spread his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - mentions of mouth being washed with soap (3 guesses who that's for), jealousy, mentions of child and animal abuse, boot-licking, human footstool, cock-gag
> 
> As always thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 14

As the week progressed, Louis and Harry settled more into their respective roles and worked together to find a semblance of a routine. By Wednesday evening they were already making a change to their list. Together, they had both agreed that it was too much of a nuisance for Louis to ask Harry’s permission to use the toilet so they simply removed it.

Another bout of colourful language had tumbled from Niall’s mouth. Having heard every word, Liam had followed through on his threat and the blonde sub had his mouth washed out with soap.

XXX

On Thursday evening, Louis completed his first Yoga workout with Harry. He was sweating and aching afterwards but he had enjoyed it. Harry had complimented him for doing so well as a beginner and had rewarded his efforts with a shared bubble bath for them.

Meanwhile, Liam took his two subs clothes shopping so they could pick up some more feminine items and make-up for Zayn. Niall allowed Zayn to pick the make-up as he didn’t know much about it. But he selected the sexist and shortest skirts he could find, desperate to see Zayn strutting around in them.

“I don’t strut,” Zayn objected.

“Oh but you do, babe,” Niall told him thrusting a high-waist black leather skirt his way. “This looks cute,” he grabbed an off-the shoulder white crop top from the rack and held it up against Zayn’s slender frame.

XXX

Friday morning arrived meaning it was the last day Louis, Zayn and Niall would attend school at the Care Home. 

“This feels kinda weird,” Zayn spoke up as they walked to their first lesson together.

“Yeah, it does,” Louis agreed.

“Not really,” Niall shrugged. “But I guess I know I’ll be back here any time I’m little and can’t go to proper school.”

“What do you think this new school will be like?” Zayn asked.

“Probably the same as the school’s we used to go to before we met,” Louis reasoned. “And better than this place I hope. Teachers better not speak to us like we’re fragile little ducklings. If they do I’ll go mad.”

“It’ll be fine,” Niall shrugged. “I always made friends easily before. Boys, girls, Doms, subs, they all liked me. I’m pretty awesome you see,” he grinned. 

“I guess I always got on with people alright,” Louis mused as they took their usual seats in the Maths classroom. “It shouldn’t be too hard to make a couple of new friends.”

“I dunno, I really only had the one friend,” Zayn admitted. “I was kind of a loner until I met him.”

“Well you’ll be sharing some classes with me,” Louis pointed out. “I’ll always have your back, Z. And Ni can hang with us at lunch if he isn’t too popular.”

“Lou, mate, I’m gonna be so popular that you’ll be lucky to sit with me at lunch,” Niall told him. “Being friends with me will make you popular, Tommo. And every guy and girl will be crazy jealous that Zaynie’s my boyfriend. You should wear one of your new skirts to school on Monday, babe, really knock ‘em dead.”

“I don’t think so,” Zayn mumbled shyly. “We’re gonna stand out enough being the new kids. I don’t want to draw more attention to myself. Maybe I’ll dress more girly for school in a few weeks.”

“You do what makes you comfortable, Z,” Louis told him.

“Yeah,” Niall agreed squeezing his boyfriend’s thigh under the table. “You can always put a skirt on for me when we’re at home. I can’t wait to see you in that leather one.”

“Niall,” Zayn blushed and Niall just grinned as he stole a quick kiss from his lips, Louis rolling his eyes at them fondly as they chatted amongst themselves all lesson rather than take notes.

XXX

It wasn’t until his English lesson with Miss Alexander that Louis felt any real sadness over leaving the education facilities of the Care Home for a regular school. The woman was by far the best teacher he had ever known. Somehow he doubted he’d be fortunate enough to find a teacher like her at their new school. 

He actually stayed attentive during her lesson, diligently taking notes even though there was no real need as he, Niall and Zayn wouldn’t be back on Monday. As the lesson came to its end (how did the clock move so fast when it had ticked by so unbearably slow during his lessons with teachers he didn’t like?) Louis gestured for Zayn and Niall to carry on to lunch without him. He took his time tucking his notebook into his bag before approaching the woman’s desk.

“Louis,” she smiled warmly. “What can I do for my favourite student?”

“You’re not supposed to have favourites,” Louis replied though he couldn’t fight the grin.

“No, but I do anyway,” Miss Alexander told him. “So, you’re starting at a new school on Monday. Are you excited, nervous?”

“It’ll be good to get back to normal,” Louis answered. “I’m guessing ‘normal’ will be easier at a regular school than it would be here. I did like school before. More for the social stuff than the lessons to be honest, but I think this will be good for us. And it’ll be nice to meet new people that haven’t been abused and don’t know that I’ve been abused. I’m hoping there might be a Football team or something I could join. More normal stuff you know?”

“Normal is the best way to go,” Miss Alexander nodded. “You and your friends are going to be ok, I know it.”

“Yeah, I think we will,” Louis nodded. “You’ve been a really great teacher, Miss.”

“And you and your friends have been incredibly brave,” she returned.

“I’ll miss you,” Louis admitted shyly.

“Come here, you,” the woman gathered the boy into her arms, caressing the back of his neck. He clung tight to her, inhaling her perfume, the scent so similar to what his mother used to wear. Closing his eyes, Louis cherished the embrace. The woman holding him was not his mother. No woman on the earth could ever replace his mum. But Miss Alexander was certainly the closest thing he’d had to a mother figure since he’d been taken by the abusive Dom. “Be good,” Miss Alexander told him.

XXX

With their last day attending school at the Care Home finished, Louis, Zayn and Niall made their way to the Guidance Counsellor’s Office to wait for Liam. They chatted amongst themselves as they waited and a few minutes later Liam emerged with two women. One looked to be in her early forties and was clearly a Domme, tenderly running her fingers through the other slightly younger looking woman’s hair, her new sub practically purring at the touch. 

“Thank you, Mr. Payne,” the Domme said shaking his hand.

“My pleasure,” Liam smiled. “I hope you two ladies will be very happy together.”

“I’m sure we will be,” the Domme claimed looking to the other woman fondly. “Say your goodbyes, sweet girl.”

“Thank you, Liam,” the sub said stepping up to press a kiss to his cheek. “For everything,” she leaned in to embrace him and didn’t seem to show any signs of letting go. 

Louis chanced a glance to his companions. Niall didn’t seem bothered but Zayn looked positively murderous. 

“Liam, Sir,” Zayn spoke loudly after counting to five in his head (the woman was still hugging his Dom). He sidled up to the man, snaking an arm around his waist and essentially forcing the woman away. “Are you ready to take us home?” he asked looping his other arm around the man’s neck and batting his eyelashes at him.

“Sure, I’m nearly done,” Liam told him.

“Good,” Zayn replied as he leaned in to kiss the Dom on the mouth. The kiss was not chaste. Zayn used his tongue and made a point to moan audibly. 

“Alright, sweet boy, that’s enough,” Liam chided though his eyes sparkled with amusement and a hint of arousal. “I’m sorry about this one,” he apologised to the Domme and her new sub as Zayn remained close to him, clearly signalling that Liam was a taken man. 

“He’s the jealous type I see,” the Domme laughed clearly finding Zayn’s behaviour endearing rather than rude. “Very beautiful though,” she acknowledged.

“He is,” Liam agreed proudly. “And so is my other sub, Niall,” he indicated to the blonde.

“Oh, hi, ma’am,” Niall waved. “And Louis’ pretty cute too.”

“Niall,” Louis blushed.

“Well you are mate,” Niall chuckled. “Nothing on me and Zayn obviously but you’re not bad.”

“You have three subs?” the Domme asked Liam in surprise.

“No, just the two,” Liam explained. “Louis is my best friend’s sub. Anyway, we should all be getting home. Good luck with everything.”

The Domme led her sub away and Zayn remained plastered to Liam’s side.

“I didn’t like them,” Zayn mumbled. 

“And it showed,” Liam stated with a touch of disapproval to his tone. “I expect you to be polite Zayn. You’re lucky they didn’t find your attitude offensive. The way you behave reflects on me. That situation could have been far more embarrassing than it was. Anything you have to say about that, sweet boy?” he asked tilting the sub’s chin up.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Zayn said quietly. “But you’re our Dom, not hers.”

“I am,” Liam agreed. “And nobody is going to come between you, myself and Niall. Now, come on, let’s get home.”

XXX

Arriving home, Louis headed straight to the kitchen fully expecting to find Harry preparing a cup of tea for them. It had become an unspoken routine for them that week. After school, Louis met Harry in the kitchen to find him making tea. If the weather was nice enough (which it had been) they’d sit outside in the back garden together and share details about their day. But Harry was not in the kitchen and Louis couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

He quickly checked the back garden to see if Harry was already outside waiting for him but that wasn’t the case. The Dom wasn’t in the living-room either so Louis ventured upstairs to their bedroom only to find it empty. As he walked down the hallway, he heard voices coming from Harry’s Office. His footsteps slowed and he paused outside the door. He could faintly hear Harry’s slow drawl and then a voice he didn’t recognise but could identify as female. Somewhat hesitantly, he raised his fist and knocked twice on the door. 

Rather than call for Louis to enter, Harry opened the door just wide enough to poke his head through. It irritated Louis that he couldn’t see far enough into the room to see the mysterious woman and he hoped his annoyance didn’t show on his face.

“Hi Louis,” Harry said reaching a hand out to cup his cheek lightly. “I’m running a little late,” he said apologetically. “Work stuff,” he explained.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Louis replied. He knew it was highly important work that Harry did. If the man was close to finding or proving another abusive Dom in order to rescue an abused sub then Louis certainly wasn’t going to cause a drama over it. The man’s work was of far greater importance than a cup of tea. A cup of tea could wait but an abused sub shouldn’t have to. “I’ll just see you downstairs, Sir.”

“Harry,” the mysterious woman’s voice called out. “Harry, I think we’ve caught the bastard.”

Without a word, Harry shut the door and hurried off to do whatever it was that he did. The door slamming in his face made Louis jump a little bit but he knew that hadn’t been Harry’s intention. The man had business to take care of and Louis understood that. 

Downstairs, he found Liam lounging on the sofa in front of the T.V. The brown-eyed Dom looked to him as he entered and Louis offered him a weak smile.

“Everything ok?” Liam asked.

“Harry’s got work to do,” Louis explained. “There’s somebody up there with him. I think they’ve just caught an abusive Dom or something so, um, I’m down here,” he shrugged awkwardly.

“That’s for the best, Lou,” Liam told him. “Harry’s work isn’t easy. It gets pretty intense sometimes. Occasionally he’ll have a full team crammed into his Office working on finding enough evidence and details to track people down. You’re better off away from that kind of stuff.”

“Does it get that intense often?” Louis asked.

“No, but it happens,” Liam answered. “Try not to think on it too much ok. The other boys are out back having a kick about. Why don’t you join them?”

“I’m ok,” Louis responded. “I just want to wait for Harry.”

“Fair enough, but just so you know he could be all night,” Liam warned him. 

Sitting down in the armchair, Louis hoped that wasn’t the case. He wanted a cup of tea and a chat about his day. Reasonably, he knew he could do such a thing with Liam, Niall or Zayn. But it was something he and Harry had been doing together all week. He liked that it was something for the two of them and he wasn’t prepared to have a cup of tea until his Dom had time for one too.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait for much longer. Less than fifteen minutes later, Harry’s footsteps sounded on the stairs and he entered the living-room with an older woman behind him. She was rather intimidating to look at. Everything from her posture, outfit and hairstyle screamed Domme. If Louis had to guess he’d say she was at least late fifties but she clearly wasn’t a frail woman. Louis could just tell she was one of those ‘tough as old boots’ types. He found himself slinking further into the armchair and hoping to go unnoticed. 

Conversation travelled between Harry, Liam and the older scary lady. As far as Louis could tell, Harry and the scary lady had successfully identified some abusive material on the internet and traced it back to the abusive Doms involved, a man and two women. A rescue team had been sent out and with any luck more abusive Doms would be behind bars and another group of abused subs would be safe from further harm, along with some mistreated animals if Louis had heard correctly. 

“Good work, both of you,” Liam said.

“It’s this one here,” the Domme insisted throwing her arm around Harry’s shoulders. Even though Harry was considerably taller than her she still seemed to give out a stronger sense of authority. Louis supposed it was her advanced years, collection of wrinkles and overall scariness that made her seem more dominant than anybody else in the room. “He’s a genius.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Joan,” Harry replied. “Your experience really helped us clinch this one. Anyway, I guess I better get the report written up. These people can’t get away with what they’ve done. Those poor kids and animals,” he sighed looking deeply troubled by whatever it was that had happened to said children and animals.

“You’ve done enough,” Joan told him. “I’ll write this one up. You need to let yourself relax every now and then. Enjoy an evening with your pretty new sub,” she winked over at Louis and presented him with a smile. Somehow, Louis found her even more terrifying and he was silently grateful when she took her leave and Harry showed her out.

“Are you alright, Haz?” Liam asked seriously when Harry returned.

“That was a horrible case, Li,” Harry answered, “really horrible.”

“I could make you tea, Sir?” Louis offered.

“I’m gonna need something stronger tonight, love,” Harry said. “There should be a couple of beers in the fridge still. Go grab me one, yeah?”

“Of course,” Louis responded. “Liam?” he asked.

“No thanks, Lou,” Liam answered.

Dutifully, Louis grabbed a beer from the fridge. He returned to the living-room to find that Harry was now slumped in the armchair. He handed the beer to his Dom and lowered his gaze to the carpet as he silently awaited any further instructions. 

“Boots,” Harry commanded simply and Louis dropped to his knees at the man’s feet. “Such a good boy,” Harry sighed taking a swig of beer while Louis dipped his head and took his time licking the man’s boots before slipping them off. “I could really use a footstool, love,” Harry said.

Wordlessly, Louis moved to his hands and knees so Harry could use him as a footrest. He tuned out of the conversation passing between the two Doms and focused on the feeling of his hands pressed into the soft carpet and the weight of Harry’s feet on his back. Hearing Niall and Zayn return made Louis’ cheeks turn pink but he held his position.

“Louis, what the fuck are you doing down there you sexy bastard?” Niall asked in bemusement and Louis closed his eyes over his friend’s inability to control his swearing. “Oh shit,” he swore again and Zayn groaned at his boyfriend’s lack of filter. “Fuck, Liam, I’m sorry,” the blonde apologised and even Harry winced as the Irish boy dug himself an even deeper hole. 

“You will be,” Liam stated sternly as he moved off the sofa and strode swiftly towards his youngest sub and gripped his upper arm. “Come,” he commanded pulling Niall behind him and up the stairs to their bedroom. “Kneel,” he instructed and Niall grumbled to himself as he dropped to his knees. “You know I don’t approve of swearing.”

“Yeah, Li, I know,” Niall mumbled.

“You’re currently being punished, Niall, therefore you will call me ‘Sir’,” Liam informed him.

“Shit, yeah, I mean Sir,” Niall corrected himself before realising he’d said yet another swearword. “Oh fu-fudge,” he caught himself this time but Liam still looked deeply unimpressed. “I really am sorry, Sir. I just can’t help it sometimes.”

“You’re still learning,” Liam acknowledged. “Now,” he rummaged through a draw before finding the item he was in search of. “You’ve been swearing all week. I’ve told you off, smacked your naughty little bottom, and even washed your disrespectful mouth out with soap. None of these punishments seem to have had an impact. Maybe if I give you a punishment that lasts a little longer it will help you to remember that I do not approve of foul language.”

“I know you don’t like it, Sir, I’m sorry,” Niall babbled. “I’ll stop swearing. I promise. You don’t need to punish me. I can be good. No more swearing, it’ll be easy. Come on, I’ll fucking prove it to you.” Liam just quirked an eyebrow at him. “Shit,” Niall muttered. 

“Do you still think there’s no need for punishment?” Liam wanted to know.

“No Sir,” Niall relented. “I deserve it. What happens now?”

“You swear too much,” Liam declared. “And you told me you’d like to get better at blow-jobs. I think the punishment I have in mind is perfect. It will shut you up for a while so you can’t swear and you’ll certainly be getting some oral practice too.”

“Am I going to suck your cock, Sir?” Niall asked hopefully.

“Absolutely not,” Liam responded. “Right now you don’t deserve such a privilege,” he pointed out and Niall blushed in embarrassment. “This is what I have in store for you,” he showed the accessory to Niall and the blonde gulped as he looked at the cock-gag. 

“How long do I have to wear it?” Niall asked. Although he was eager to suck Liam or Zayn’s cocks and get better at giving blow-jobs, he did not like the idea of having a fake cock trapped in his mouth.

“For as long as I want you to,” Liam answered. “Colour?”

“Um, green,” Niall hesitated. “But how do I colour if I’m gagged?”

“You can clap,” Liam told him. “One clap for green, two for yellow, three for red. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Niall answered eyeing the cock-gag warily.

“Good,” Liam approved stepping forward. “Open,” he requested and Niall obediently parted his lips and allowed his Dom to push the fake cock into his mouth and latch the gag around the back of his head. “Show me green,” Liam asked and Niall gave a single clap of his hands. “Yellow,” Liam instructed and Niall clapped twice. “And red,” he said and Niall clapped his hands together three times. “Good boy. Are you still green for me?” he checked and Niall clapped once. “Let’s go back downstairs then. You’re to stay by my side until I state otherwise.”

Back downstairs, Louis was still acting as a footstool for Harry and Zayn was making a point of not looking at Louis in the hopes that he wouldn’t make his friend feel embarrassed. Personally, he thought Louis looked beautiful and he was pleased that his friend was able to trust Harry enough to display such submission to him. But he didn’t want to mention the situation and potentially make Louis feel uncomfortable. However, he couldn’t help but stare as his boyfriend re-entered the living-room with his mouth stretched around a gag.

“You gagged him?” Zayn asked.

“Yes,” Liam acknowledged. “With a cock-gag,” he announced and Niall blushed fiercely as he dropped his eyes to the floor. “Colour?” Liam checked and the boy clapped his hands once for ‘green’.

Despite the fact he was being punished, Niall was very clingy and affectionate with Liam, snuggling close to the man’s chest as he shifted himself into his lap. Liam allowed the contact, pressing a chaste kiss to the boy’s lips over the gag.

“Take-out for dinner?” Harry asked as he finished off his beer. 

“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “Pizza?” he asked.

“Please,” Zayn replied and Niall nodded eagerly, unable to speak through the cock-gag.

“Sounds good,” Harry nodded. “Lou?” he asked nudging his sub gently with his foot.

“Yeah,” Louis answered.

“You alright there, love?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis said.

“Are you sure?” Harry pressed. “If your arms and legs are starting to ache you can stop.”

“I can last a bit longer, I know I can,” Louis insisted. “I’m green, Sir.”

“Ok, you can get up when the pizza arrives,” Harry decided.

Their pizza arrived and Louis moved out of his footstool position to sit side by side with Zayn. The gag was removed from Niall’s mouth so that he could have his dinner and something to drink but Liam forced him to wear it again once he was done. 

XXX

Soon enough, the pizza had been eaten, Niall’s cock-gag punishment was finished, Liam told the boy he was forgiven, they went to bed, they woke up and before they knew it the weekend was over bringing Monday morning and Louis, Zayn and Niall’s first day at a new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Flirty Nick, breaking rules, punishment - ruler
> 
> First day at school!!!

Chapter 15

It was Harry who dropped them off for their first day at their new school. They all stepped out of the car and cast their eyes over the building. For his part, Niall looked excited. Zayn looked a little anxious as he dug his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket while Louis’ face was a mask of indifference. 

“Come on, boys,” Harry instructed setting his hand to the back of Louis’ neck and gently guiding his sub in front of him. “Remember, Liam and I expect you to behave,” he reminded them. “No cutting class, no disrespecting teachers, no bullying other students, no smoking, no fighting… behave.”

As they made their way to the Reception area, they earned a few curious stares. It was a natural part of being a new student. Louis remembered how he and his classmates had once gossiped over a new curly-haired blonde girl, watching her every step as she entered the cafeteria for the first time. The girl had gone on to make many new friends and as far as Louis knew nobody had malicious intent as they stared at her and exchanged whispers. They were simply just curious about a new student. But if Louis could go back he’d never have joined in now that he was experiencing first hand just how uncomfortable it could feel. He was grateful for Harry’s presence behind him and the feel of the man’s fingers at the back of his neck. 

Standing in the Reception area, Harry spoke with the pretty receptionist, his hand still resting at Louis’ neck. There were just two other students and a teacher in the Reception area and all of them turned their eyes to Louis and the others. The other two students, both girls, whispered together specifically about Louis and Harry. They were in awe over the fact the pretty new boy had such a beautiful man as his Dom. Hearing their words made Louis stand just a little taller as he felt a swelling of pride. 

All too soon, Harry had to leave. He pinched Niall’s cheeks affectionately as he warned the blonde to behave himself. He let one hand rest on Zayn’s shoulder and stroked his cheek with the other as he told him to relax. Then he pulled Louis into a hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Remember your rules, love,” Harry said and Louis nodded. 

Then Harry was gone and Louis missed the comforting feel of the man’s fingers on his neck. Zayn stepped closer and cupped the back of his neck in Harry’s stead. It wasn’t the same, but it was still calming and Louis appreciated it. Handing over their class schedules, the Receptionist informed them that as new students they were to report to the Guidance Counsellor instead of their first lesson. She asked the two girls who had been cooing over Louis and Harry to show them the way. 

The two girls had introduced themselves but Louis hadn’t been paying attention so missed their names. He just thought of them as Snow White and Rose Red in his head for the first girl had pale skin as white as winter snow, the second had red hair, rosy cheeks, red lips, red nails and red high heels and a rose design on her t-shirt.

“Here we are,” Rose Red informed them as they came to stand outside an office door with a plaque that read ‘Victoria Friend, Guidance Counsellor’. 

“Thanks,” Niall said on their behalf. 

“If you wanted to come and sit with us at lunch that’s totally cool,” Snow White offered.

“Sure,” Niall agreed while Louis awkwardly shrugged, “maybe,” and Zayn bluntly stated “no.”

Snow White and Rose Red both looked understandably uncomfortable, more so when they found themselves on the receiving end of Zayn’s icy stare.

“We should get to class,” Rose Red mumbled as she and Snow White shuffled away.

“See you around,” Niall called to them. “Thanks again,” he waved before rounding on Zayn. “Why were you so rude to them, they were being nice?”

“Ni’s got a point Z,” Louis said fairly. 

“Whatever, I don’t want to be new best friends forever with a pair of giggling Barbie Dolls,” Zayn stated moodily. “I’d prefer to keep to myself.”

“Come on, lads, lets just forget about the girls and get this Guidance session over with,” Louis suggested. “Victoria Friend,” he rolled his eyes as he read the name out loud. “Alright, ready boys?” he asked and the other two nodded so Louis rapped his knuckles on the door.

They were invited inside and cast their eyes over the school Guidance Counsellor, all of them quietly judging her. The woman’s desk was a mess of files, papers, colourful stationery, photo frames and odd little trinkets. Her skin was darker than Zayn’s but her hair was blonder than Niall’s and thrown up into a messy bun on top of her head. A sparkly butterfly clip was seated in her hair matching the butterfly necklace around her throat. She wore a bright shiny pink blouse and a collection of bangles adorned her wrists, none of them really matching each other or the rest of her outfit. Her nails were painted a banana yellow, all of them long and pointed save for the baby finger on one hand that looked as though it had been chipped or chewed on. The entire room smelled of candy floss and there was a set of wind chimes by the open window creating a jingly sound.

“You must be the new boys,” Miss Friend declared in an airy like tone. “Please sit,” she smiled at them revealing a larger than normal gap between her two front teeth. “Tell me, who’s who?” she asked looking between them curiously.

“I’m Niall,” the blonde responded. “This is Zayn,” he indicated the surly teen beside him. “And Louis,” he gestured to his friend and Louis gave a polite incline of his head, trying to work out if Miss Friend was a Dom or a sub.

“Nice to meet you all,” Miss Friend told them. “It gives me great pleasure to welcome you into our school. I’m sure you will all excel and flourish in our happy environment and I just know we’ll become close friends.”

Zayn let out a snort of laughter that he disguised as a cough when Niall stomped on his foot.

“I appreciate that transferring to a new school can be a scary process,” she continued. “But we have a very friendly atmosphere here and an excellent set of teachers. Plus, the three of you already know each other so that makes things easier doesn’t it?”

“Um, yeah,” Louis answered when her silence suggested she expected a verbal response.

“Now, if you find yourself struggling with your studies it is important you speak up,” Miss Friend told them. “The teachers won’t be angry or disappointed. You’re new to the school, they know that and they will understand that you may have been learning something different so you may have catching up to do. Let them know as early as possible and they can help bring you up to speed. I myself run after school tutoring sessions for students falling behind in certain subjects. It also works as a homework club. Some find it easier to work on homework as a group. It can even be more enjoyable that way,” she beamed excitedly. “Also, as new students I would encourage you to consider some of the clubs the school has to offer. It will help you meet new people and make some new friends and really help you feel a part of the school community. Tell me, do you boys have any interests in Sports or the Arts?”

“I play guitar,” Niall offered.

“Fantastic,” Miss Friend applauded her hands together like a happy seal. “Our music teacher runs guitar lessons Tuesday and Thursday lunch times. You could see about joining the official school band. They play at all of the key school events. Any school Discos we might have, the Halloween masquerade, the Christmas Ball, the school Summer Fair, all of the school plays and end of term Assemblies. Doesn’t that sound exciting, Niall?” she asked practically bouncing in her seat as she snatched up an elastic band ball off of her cluttered desk and tossed it between her hands.

“Yeah, cool,” Niall said with an uneasy smile. “Um, Zayn’s a really good Artist and Louis likes Football,” he told her eager to get the woman’s attention away from himself. 

“Ooh, an Artist,” Miss Friend sighed gazing at Zayn who fixed his most venomous stare upon her but she didn’t so much as blink. “I see that about you, Zayn,” she claimed. “You have the aura, the vibe,” she declared gesturing around his general personal space. “Those penetrating eyes of yours,” she commented staring at him intently. “Dark tunnels that lead to the soul of a true Artist. The Art Room is available to students every lunch time,” she informed him. “But you mustn’t take food or drink in there. There are extra Art Classes on Thursdays after school. You’ll need to consult with Mr. Potter about attending them but I’m sure he’ll be glad to have you. So, Louis, Football,” she turned her attention to the blue-eyed brunette who strongly suspected the woman had either neglected to take some pills that morning or had taken far too many. “Try-outs for the team will be held the last week of September which is…” she consulted her calendar that hung at an angle on the wall. “Next week,” she grinned at him. “I’m sure you would make a fine addition to the team.”

“Right, thanks,” Louis shifted uncomfortably. “Should we get to our lessons, Miss?”

“Eager to learn, so lovely,” Miss Friend smiled as she dropped the elastic band ball back onto the desk and fiddled with her butterfly necklace instead. “But there’s no great hurry is there? I still need to show you boys around campus. Come,” she stood and clapped her hands together twice above her head. “Allow me to give you the grand tour.”

She directed them through the school, pointing out different classrooms, showing them the toilets, the cafeteria, the gym, the library and even the boiler room. The three teens kept a few steps behind her at all times, still unsure what to make of the woman. 

“This is the Detention Centre,” Miss Friend told them in a stern whisper as she stood with her hands on her hips. “The badly behaved Doms go to that room,” she pointed a sharp yellow nail to the door on the left. “The misbehaved subs go to that room,” she pointed to the door on the right. “I doubt your Doms would be too happy if they had to pick you up from the sub Detention room. If a student is sent to the Detention Centre then they remain there all day. Their parents, guardians or official Doms will be notified and collect them at the end of the day. Typically, more Doms get sent to the Detention Centre than subs. I don’t think we’ve had an incident with a sub being sent to Detention since the school year began,” she revealed as though it were a big achievement even though it was still only September and the school year was only a few weeks in. “Come along now,” she clicked her fingers leading them away from the Detention Centre to show them the playground, outside lunch area and the school field. She then took them to a smaller building that had one corridor leading to just two classrooms and two toilets, one for boys and one for girls. “This is where you will receive your special Dom and sub lessons every day,” she informed them. “Doms take their lessons together in this classroom,” she gestured to one room. “Subs take their lessons together in the other,” she indicated the room on the other side. “As you can see on your class schedules you have your Dom and sub lessons at the end of each day. I’m sure you received your Dom and sub lessons at your other schools but if you feel you need extra tuition you only need ask.”

“We have our own Doms, they’ll teach us everything we need to know,” Zayn stated.

“I’m sure they will, Zayn,” Miss Friend giggled, letting out a pig-like snort. “Come, come,” she clapped her hands making the bangles on her arms click and jingle. “I’ve pre-selected students to buddy up with each of you. They should be waiting for us at my office ready to take you to your lessons. These new buddies of yours share all of your classes, apart from your Dom and sub class, so they can show you where you need to go all day and for the rest of the week until you can memorise where the classes are by yourselves.”

They returned to Miss Friend’s Office and there were indeed three students waiting for them, two boys and a girl. Scanning his eyes over them, Louis sensed that the girl was a sub and he was confident the two boys were Doms. As for Miss Friend, he still hadn’t been able to work her out. He wasn’t even convinced the woman was human.

“Oh boys,” Miss Friend said excitedly. “Meet Miss Friends… friends!” she made an over the top gesture with her arms pointing to the three students who all grimaced at her behaviour. “Niall,” she smiled sweetly reaching her hand out to the shoulder of the youngest looking Dom boy. “This is Shane,” she introduced. “He’s Irish too, you must have so much in common. Shane shares all your classes. He’ll look after you.”

“Hi,” Shane offered seeming friendly enough. 

“Hey man,” Niall greeted. 

“Friends already,” the Guidance Counsellor gushed. “Go on, off to class.”

“Come on, mate, it’s this way,” Shane said seeming eager to get away from Miss Friend.

“See you two later,” Niall gave Zayn a quick kiss on the cheek and punched Louis’ arm lightly as he followed Shane, the pair falling into an easy conversation.

“Zayn, meet Tanya,” Miss Friend gently pushed the submissive girl forward. “She’ll be looking after you today. Isn’t she an angel? Say hello to Zayn, Tanya.”

The girl clutched the book in her arms tighter to her chest and mouthed the word ‘hi’ as she briefly flicked her eyes up to Zayn’s face before dropping her gaze back to the floor.

“Not much of a talker this one,” Miss Friend whispered as though Tanya couldn’t hear. “Painfully shy. Perhaps you could bring her out of her shell, Zayn. Off you go.”

“I’m not shy,” Tanya stated bitterly as she led Zayn around the corner. “Just quiet. There’s a difference.”

“Yeah,” Zayn replied in agreement as he followed the brunette girl.

They walked to their class in silence and sat down together not exchanging a single word but both finding one another’s company very comfortable. 

“And Louis, Louis, Louis,” Miss Friend sang the boy’s name out. “This,” she indicated the only other student left, “is Nick.”

“And I’ll be looking after you,” Nick smirked stepping forward and lightly taking Louis’ chin in his hand. “Well, well, aren’t you a pretty one.”

“I’ll leave you boys to it,” Miss Friend said before disappearing into her Office.

“We have Geography, it’s this way,” Nick stated releasing the new boy’s chin and leading him through the corridor, his hand hovering by the small of Louis’ back but not actually touching him. “You’re a sub, correct?”

“Yeah,” Louis answered knowing it was pointless to try and lie.

“I’m a Dom,” Nick confirmed Louis’ earlier speculation. “You should address me as ‘Sir’.”

“You’re not my Dom, I’ll call you Nick,” Louis replied. 

“Master is another option,” Nick pointed out to him in a teasing fashion. “Or I’ll accept ‘Daddy’ if you’re into that,” he winked and Louis stopped walking to glare at him. 

“Back the hell off,” Louis hissed at him. “Just because you’re a Dom and I’m a sub doesn’t mean you can talk to me like that. And if you try anything don’t think for a second that I won’t beat the shit out of you because I can and I will,” he threatened.

“Whoa, relax,” Nick told him backing up a step and holding his hands out in surrender. “I’m just joking around with you. I’m just a massive flirt,” he admitted. “It gets me into trouble sometimes,” he noted with a laugh. “But I don’t mean any harm. I flirt with everybody, boys, girls, subs and Doms. It’s just a bit of fun. If it ever makes you uncomfortable you just need to tell me to stop or give me a smack round the head… ow!” he yelped when Louis did just that. “Damn, I’d love to spank you,” Nick grinned and Louis elbowed him in the stomach making the teenage Dom laugh even though the hit had been painful. “Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled. “Come on, we don’t wanna be late to class,” he said taking Louis’ hand and pulling the boy along behind him. “You can sit with me, Lou,” Nick offered as they arrived at the classroom.

Ignoring him, Louis headed to a seat in the far back corner. To his annoyance, Nick followed him and sat beside him, resting a hand on the sub’s thigh until it was smacked away.

After Geography, Nick led Louis to their Music class. This time, the hallways and corridors were filled with students and Louis couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed being surrounded by so many people. He wished that Harry was with him, or Zayn, Niall or Liam. But all he had was Nick. The taller boy strutted through the halls, winking and smiling at people. 

“Lovely little skirt there, Zoe,” he called out to a very pretty girl sporting a very short skirt. Louis supposed she must have an official Dom who insisted she wear such clothing, otherwise she’d never be allowed to wear something so revealing to school, surely. “Makes me want to take a bite out of that pretty little behind.”

“You can’t talk to me like that, Nick,” Zoe rolled her eyes. “If you don’t stop I’ll tell Shelly and she’ll put you in your place again,” the scantily-clad sub threatened but Nick only laughed.

“Shelly is her Domme,” Nick explained as he draped an arm loosely across Louis’ shoulders. The large crowd of students were the only reason why Louis didn’t pull away. “She’s in college now but she used to go here. I always used to flirt with her, she had great tits. She’d always flirt back until she claimed Zoe as her sub. I tried to carry on our flirty banter but she wasn’t having it now she was in a relationship. So I figured I’d flirt with little Zoe a bit. Shelly was not happy,” he laughed. “She took my pants down and gave me a spanking right in the middle of the playground. Damn, that girl has a mean hand.”

“You’re a Dom and you were spanked?” Louis asked finding such a thing greatly shocking.

“Yeah, but it’s cool,” Nick shrugged. “The fact that everybody got to see how big my dick is makes up for the humiliation. Ryan, looking good, man,” Nick whistled at a boy who looked very Dominant.

“You too, bro,” Ryan responded and they landed a smack to each other’s rears as they passed by.

Seeing that Nick genuinely was very flirty with everybody enabled Louis to relax a little but he still wasn’t sure if he liked the other boy. He was being friendly and helpful but Louis still felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t know whether the other boy’s flirty behaviour meant anything or not. He’d feel more at ease if he knew Nick definitely had no sexual interest in him but he couldn’t just ask him outright. Even if he did he imagined Nick would take it as an opportunity to tease him rather than give a serious and honest answer. 

“So, what was your old school like?” Nick asked trying to entice Louis into a conversation. “Anybody as good-looking as me there?”

“You’re not that attractive,” Louis responded and the Dom pouted.

“Well, my mother thinks I’m beautiful,” Nick declared as his lips twitched into a grin.

“Is she blind?” Louis sassed and Nick laughed at his joke.

“Why’d you leave your last school anyway?” Nick asked and Louis tensed slightly. He didn’t want to speak about the past. He didn’t want anyone knowing that he was an abused sub. 

“I left home to be with my Dom,” Louis said. “Moving schools just made sense due to the location,” he shrugged. His words weren’t entirely untrue. He was just leaving out a lot of the messier details.

“You have a Dom?” Nick asked. “Who’s the lucky… I’m guessing man?”

“Man,” Louis affirmed. “His name’s Harry. Harry Styles.”

“Sounds hot,” Nick commented. “How old is he?”

“He’s twenty-four,” Louis answered.

“Good Dom, treats you right?” Nick asked behaving seriously for the first time since Louis had met him.

“He’s wonderful, I’m really lucky,” Louis acknowledged. 

“How’s the sex?” Nick leaned forward clearly deeply interested.

“Not your business,” Louis responded not wanting to admit that he and Harry had a sexless relationship. He didn’t want Nick to judge him for it or interrogate him with questions as to why he wasn’t sexually intimate with his Dom.

“Come on, give me the dirty details, I won’t tell anyone,” Nick winked.

“I’m not allowed to discuss our sex life,” Louis improvised. “Harry’s very strict about that rule. He likes to keep things private, yeah?”

“Ah, he’s that kind of Dom, I get it,” Nick accepted. 

“What do you mean ‘that kind of Dom’?” Louis asked feeling a bit defensive.

“Oh, you know, prudish,” Nick shrugged. “Most Doms love to brag about sex with their subs. But we’re all different I suppose.”

“Don’t listen to him, new kid,” a pretty dark haired girl with a tongue ring and nose piercing said. “Good Doms are respectful of their sex life with their subs. They will only discuss it with others if they have the subs approval to do so. Maybe as a punishment or to excite the sub if they get off on that type of thing. It really depends on the couples. The kinds of Doms who openly brag about sex are usually horny school boys who are just jerking themselves off every night and lying about any action they get,” she pointed specifically at Nick. “Or they’re abusive Doms who need to have their faces smashed in and be sent to prison, or they just simply have no class. Don’t let Nicky here pressure you into sharing details.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Louis responded. “I respect my Dom’s wish for privacy just as he respects mine.”

“Good boy,” the girl smiled and Louis found himself smiling back at her. It was nice to hear praise from a Domme his own age. “I’m Leila Moon,” she introduced herself.

“Louis Tomlinson,” he replied.

XXX

At lunch time, Louis followed Leila to the cafeteria. 

“I like your boots,” he told her finding that they reminded him of something Harry might wear. The rest of her wardrobe was rather dark and gothic like. It suited her.

“I like your tits,” Nick complimented her and Louis rolled his eyes while Leila didn’t bat an eyelid obviously far too used to Nick’s personality. “So, where are we sitting?” he asked as they joined the lunch queue. 

“We?” Louis challenged with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, we,” Nick clarified taking the boy’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I’m pretty much determined to make you my new best friend.”

“What happened to the last one?” Louis enquired.

“Oh, she’s standing right here,” Nick grinned wrapping an arm around Leila. “But truth be told I’m getting bored of her. Besides, you’re far more pretty.”

“You two are best friends, really?” Louis asked in surprise. 

“Somebody’s got to love this perverted flirt,” Leila said and Nick grinned taking the ‘perverted flirt’ comment as a compliment. “How about it, Lou? Want to sit with us?”

“You can even sit on my lap,” Nick offered.

“Or you can throw peas at him like I always do,” Leila suggested.

“It’s true, she throws peas at me,” Nick said.

“Thanks for the offer,” Louis said. “But I should really find Zayn and Niall.”

“Leila, I think our baby is replacing us,” Nick pouted to the girl. “They grow up so fast,” he said pretending to choke up with emotion. 

“Your friends are welcome to sit with us too,” Leila told Louis. “But if you want to sit elsewhere that’s fine. We’ll just catch up with you later.”

“Yeah, right after I’m done crying in the toilets because you’ve broken my heart,” Nick sighed dramatically. 

“Hey Lou!” Niall’s voice called out and Louis turned to find the blonde boy joining the queue behind him with an escort of girls all looking at him adoringly. “Meet my new friends,” he smiled. “This is Amber, Ruby, Scarlet, Lavender and Ebony. Girls, this is Louis.”

“Um, hi,” Louis waved awkwardly at the collection of girls who all had ‘colours’ for names. The ‘Rainbow Girls’ he thought in his head. 

“Do you and your friends wanna sit with us?” Niall asked.

“We’d love to, cutie-pie,” Nick answered on Louis’ behalf. “I’m Nick and this is Leila. Aren’t you a pretty little thing?”

“Hell yeah,” Niall agreed smugly clearly not bothered by Nick’s flirtatious behaviour. “Have you seen Zayn?” he asked Louis.

“No,” Louis answered looking to the main doors just as Zayn stepped through with Tanya. “Wait, there he is,” he pointed.

“Zayn, over here, babe!” Niall called out. “Missed you,” he said as soon as Zayn had joined them. He pulled the older boy closer to him by tugging on his shirt and kissed him firmly on the mouth. “This is my boyfriend, girls,” he stated proudly to his new friends and the Rainbow Girls seemed to melt as they collectively squealed about how cute they were.

After getting their lunches, they all sat down at a table together, squeezing close together and taking chairs from other tables as there was so many of them. Niall, Nick and the Rainbow Girls seemed to dominate the conversation. Sitting close together, Zayn and Tanya didn’t say anything at all. Louis was sat on Zayn’s other side and kept a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He told himself it was to provide Zayn with comfort but they both knew it was Louis who was comforted by physical contact with somebody he trusted. 

XXX

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang out and Niall gave Zayn a kiss before disappearing with his group of Rainbow Girls. A quick glance at their class schedules showed that Louis and Zayn shared the rest of the day’s classes together. Louis was relieved to have his friend alongside him. He planned to sit beside Zayn but Nick pulled him down next to him instead. Zayn sat at the next desk with Tanya and Leila sat behind Louis and Nick, kicking Nick’s chair and pulling out strands of his hair whenever the teacher’s back was turned. 

XXX

For the last lesson of the day, they were supposed to have their special sub lessons. Unfortunately, being new students, Louis, Zayn and Niall had to return to the Guidance Office for a catch-up meeting with Victoria Friend. 

“This woman is insane,” Louis muttered as they returned to her door and Niall reluctantly raised his fist and knocked.

They were instructed to enter so the three boys stepped inside and sat opposite the Guidance Counsellor. She asked them about their day. Niall managed to give her a sentence or two. Louis offered a handful of words while Zayn sent her his deadly stare and a disinterested grunt. Seemingly undeterred, Miss Friend kept up her headache-inducing enthusiasm as she talked to them, finding numerous ways to tell them her door was always open should they ever need her friendship or guidance. 

It was with great relief that the bell signalling the end of the school day rang out and Miss Friend permitted the three new students to take their leave. The boys couldn’t get out of the Office fast enough and they sprinted down the corridor just in case she called after them for anything else.

“She’s a strange lass,” Niall commented once they felt they were a safe enough distance away to walk instead of run.

“I am never setting foot in that Office ever again,” Zayn insisted.

“Are you sure, babe?” Niall laughed. “I think she has a soft spot for you and your deep penetrating eyes… your dark tunnels to your pure artistic soul,” he sniggered and Louis laughed with him while Zayn shuddered. “Her door is always open for you, Zaynie.”

“Her door needs to be bolted shut with her inside it and they need to throw away the key,” Zayn stated.

“Agreed,” Louis nodded as they turned into the entrance hall of the school to find Nick and Leila waiting for them.

“There’s my Lou,” Nick grinned throwing an arm around the shorter boy. “I’ll meet you at the gate tomorrow morning to take you to our first class.”

“I’m not your Lou,” Louis responded shoving Nick’s arm off of him. “And I can find my own way.”

“Oh no, the crazy lady has made you all moody,” Nick pouted. “Don’t worry, Lou, I’ll keep you safe from Miss Friend,” he took the sub’s hand and led him outside. 

“Great, but who keeps me safe from you?” Louis asked trying to pull his hand back without success.

“That will be my job,” Leila said. “I’ll meet you at the front gate tomorrow morning,” she told him. “Then I’ll take you to our first class. If Nick behaves then maybe we’ll let him tag along with us, yeah?”

“Alright, sure,” Louis agreed.

“There’s my good boy,” Leila approved yanking another few hairs from Nick’s scalp before heading off to the bike sheds to collect her bicycle. 

“I feel like you prefer Leila to me,” Nick said.

“I do,” Louis answered. 

“That’s just rude,” Nick laughed still holding tight to Louis’ hand. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty or I wouldn’t take you under my wing.”

“I don’t want to be under your wing,” Louis pointed out while Zayn and Niall stood beside them talking amongst themselves as they waited to be picked up.

“You’d rather just be under me, yeah?” Nick flirted crudely. 

“You wish,” Louis remarked shooting him a disgusted expression and finally achieving his goal of pulling his hand free.

“Actually I do,” Nick said standing closer to Louis than was respectful considering he knew Louis was a claimed sub. “There’s plenty of nasty little things I could imagine doing to your body,” he leered.

“Hi Nick,” a cherubic-faced boy called as he walked by.

“Hi Gorgeous, nice to see you wore those jeans I like,” Nick winked and the boy giggled making a point of sashaying his hips to give Nick more of a show. “Oh Zoe,” Nick called to the girl in the indecently short skirt Louis had seen him speak to earlier. “When you see Shelly,” he said referring to the girl’s Domme, “ask her how she’d feel about a threesome. I know you’re desperate for it,” he grinned wickedly. 

“Fuck you,” Zoe retaliated. 

“Good little sub girls shouldn’t swear,” Nick called to her.

“I’m allowed to swear at you,” Zoe responded. “I’m even allowed to punch you in the balls. Shelly has it in our official paperwork.”

“She’s thinking about my balls,” Nick mused. “She must be gagging for a threesome with me then,” he laughed. 

Zoe let out an irritated huff before walking on. 

“Sweet girl,” Nick said placing an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Not as sweet as you of course.”

“I don’t like you flirting with me,” Louis forced himself to say keeping his eyes on the ground and willing for Harry to pick them up soon. 

“Sorry Lou,” Nick apologised letting his arm fall away from the sub. “But like I told you earlier, if I get too much for you just tell me to shut up or give me a smack… ow!” he yelped as Louis smacked him round the head for the second time that day. “See, just like that,” Nick rubbed the back of his head. “You’re my good boy, Lou.”

“I’m not yours,” Louis rolled his eyes as Harry’s car parked up. “I’m his,” he gestured to the vehicle and Nick took a good look at the man in the driver’s eat. 

“Wow, he’s hot,” Nick approved. “Damn, I could learn to be a sub for him. I bet you’re a slut for his cock. I know I would be. Do you think he’d be up for a threesome?”

“Shut up, Nick,” Louis groaned whacking the Dom around the back of the head again before storming towards the car.

“See you tomorrow,” Nick laughed as he rubbed his head and said goodbye to Zayn and Niall before taking his keys out and heading to his own car.

XXX

“Louis,” Harry’s tone did not sound pleased. “Explain to me who that boy was,” he demanded once the three subs were safely strapped into the car.

“His name’s Nick,” Louis answered not knowing what he’d done wrong or why Harry seemed displeased with him. He definitely didn’t like the feeling of Harry being disappointed in his behaviour. He wanted to be forgiven and have Harry send him a dimpled smile as soon as possible. “The Guidance Counsellor picked him to be my buddy and show me around because we have most of the same classes.”

“Guidance lady is a nut-case by the way,” Niall spoke up.

“I didn’t like her,” Zayn agreed.

“Perhaps you’ll be more co-operative next time you have a session with Ed then,” Harry remarked as he carefully drove down the road. “Now I’d like you two to be quiet please. I’m still awaiting a satisfactory explanation from my sub.”

“I… I told you,” Louis replied defensively. “Miss Friend picked him to show me around.”

“Did Miss Friend also tell you to hit him round the head?” Harry asked.

“No Sir,” Louis answered meekly and he appreciated the fact that Niall and Zayn took to looking out the car windows and acted as though he wasn’t being scolded by his Dom in front of them.

“Is hitting people around the head a sign of good behaviour?” Harry enquired.

“No Sir,” Louis responded staring at his knees.

“I expect you to behave while you are at school,” Harry lectured. “No smoking, no swearing, no violence, no disrespectful behaviour, no bullying other students, are these rules too difficult for you to follow, Louis, am I asking too much?”

“No Sir,” Louis replied quietly feeling incredibly small.

“Then why is it I see you breaking rules on the very first day?” Harry asked. “Hitting another student is not acceptable behaviour. I thought you wanted to be a good sub for me. Maybe I was wrong, hmm?”

Louis suppressed a whimper and cradled his arms around himself.

“Louis IS a good sub,” Zayn insisted fiercely giving up the pretence of not listening.

“Zayn, don’t,” Louis warned. “You shouldn’t get involved.”

“Of course he should, he’s protecting you; you protect each other,” Harry stated. “And Zayn’s right,” he acknowledged. “You ARE a good sub, Louis. You are ALWAYS a good sub, MY good sub. But you don’t always make good decisions, love. Hitting somebody around the head is not a good decision and I am not happy with you behaving that way. You’ve really disappointed me, Louis.”

Those words stung. Louis couldn’t ever remember being told he disappointed somebody before. He’d never heard it from any teachers at his old school. His mother had never uttered such words. Now he was hearing them from Harry and his eyes burned and his throat ached as he felt an overwhelming urge to cry.

“’M sorry,” Louis apologised weakly. “It was only messing about. Nick told me if he got too flirty and made me uncomfortable I should tell him to shut up and give him a smack.”

“He did say that, Harry, me and Zayn both heard him,” Niall supported.

“It’s true,” Zayn added as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

“Go inside boys,” Harry told Zayn and Niall.

Obediently, Niall unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Zayn first looked to Louis and waited for the boy to give him a nod before he also stepped out and headed inside. 

“Let me see if I understand this correctly,” Harry unbuckled his belt and shifted so he was facing more towards Louis who was sitting in the passenger seat looking like he would burst into tears at any second. “Your new friend Nick flirted with you to such an extent it made you feel uncomfortable and he permitted you to hit him?”

“Um, yes,” Louis answered hesitantly. 

“Tell me, love, did he touch you inappropriately?” Harry asked seriously.

“No, no,” Louis shook his head. “It’s not like that. He’s just a massive flirt. He flirts with everybody. I’m pretty sure it’s all harmless. I just haven’t gotten used to him yet. If… if he knew about the abuse, about what I’d been through, I’m sure he’d be sensitive enough not to flirt like that but… I don’t want him to know I’m an abused sub. I don’t want anyone to know. But he did say I could hit him, I promise he did.”

“I believe you,” Harry responded. “But just because he said you could doesn’t mean you should. It doesn’t make it ok, Louis. I am your Dom. You are to follow my rules, not the rules of a boy you just met.”

“I know, Sir, I’m sorry,” Louis apologised.

“Come on,” Harry said in a gentler tone seeming a great deal calmer. “Let’s go inside and make some tea. Then we can talk more about your first day at school, yeah?”

Quietly, Louis nodded and they exited the car and made their way inside. By the front door, Harry clicked his fingers and Louis set his school bag down then dropped to his knees to lick Harry’s boots before taking them off. He then removed his own along with his jacket before following Harry to the kitchen so they could make their tea together. Instead of sitting in the garden, they made themselves comfortable in the otherwise empty living-room and Louis told Harry about his day as they drunk their tea.

“Harry… Sir,” Louis asked looking down into the remaining dregs of his tea cup. “Am I going to be punished?”

“Do you want to be?” Harry responded observing the sub carefully.

“No,” Louis answered. “But I need to be.”

“Very well,” Harry nodded. “Follow me,” he ordered heading back inside and Louis scurried to keep up with him as the Dom led him up to his Office. “Top desk drawer,” Harry instructed. “There’s a ruler. Take it out and pass it to me.”

Quietly, Louis located the specified ruler and passed it to his Dom, nervously awaiting further instruction. 

“How many times did you hit that boy today?” Harry asked.

“Four Sir,” Louis admitted. “He first told me I could hit him for being flirty this morning. So I whacked him round the head. He made another flirty comment so I elbowed him in the stomach. Then I whacked him round the head twice this afternoon when I was waiting for you to pick us up.”

“You hit that boy four times,” Harry stated. “So you’re going to take four hits. Fair?”

“Yes Sir,” Louis agreed eyeing the ruler wearily. Four hits was a low number but Louis knew from experience with the abusive Dom that four hits could do a lot of damage if the person administering the punishment wanted it to. He swallowed and reminded himself that Harry wasn’t like that. Harry wouldn’t hurt him like the abusive Dom did. But he still mentally planned a way to take Zayn and Niall and escape from Harry and run away to live with Miss Alexander just in case.

“Hands on the desk,” Harry requested, “palms up.”

Trying to hide his nerves, Louis approached the desk and placed his hands atop the mahogany wood so that his palms were facing the ceiling. 

“Colour?” Harry asked gently as he struck the ruler against his own hand, testing the strength of his hit.

“Um… green, Sir,” Louis responded.

“You hesitated,” Harry noted.

“I’m green, Harry,” Louis said with greater confidence as he looked the man in the eye.

That seemed to appease the Dom for he nodded in approval.

“If you can, I’d like you to count and thank me for each one,” Harry told him. “But this is a first for us. I’ll understand if you can’t manage it this time. Brace yourself,” he warned before bringing the ruler down onto the boy’s left palm.

“One,” Louis counted hissing in surprise at the contact. It was odd. The hit from Harry was harder than he’d been expecting but at the same time nowhere near as brutal as he’d been prepared for. He supposed he’d grown so used to extreme pain from the abusive Dom that he had expected something worse. Yet at the same time he’d imagined Harry might be too gentle because of his past abuse. That clearly wasn’t the case. Harry was by no means abusive but he wasn’t treating Louis like a delicate little flower. Louis appreciated that and he respected Harry all the more for it. “Thank you, Sir,” he said.

The second strike came down on his right palm and Louis counted it off and thanked Harry for it. He then followed his Dom’s request to turn his hands over. He pressed his stinging palms into the desk and accepted the third and fourth hits across his knuckles. 

“Four, thank you, Sir,” Louis said dutifully resisting the urge to cradle his own hands and forcing himself to keep them on the desk until he was told otherwise.

“Good boy,” Harry told him stepping forward and kissing his forehead. “Here,” he held out the ruler and Louis took it in both hands. “Put it away.”

Wordlessly, Louis put the ruler back where he had got it from then stood before his Dom with his head bent low in submission. Harry gently took the boy’s hands and pressed delicate kisses to each knuckle before lightly pressing his lips to the sub’s palms.

“Your punishment is over, love,” Harry assured him. “Talk to me, tell me how you’re feeling.”

“My hands sting,” Louis answered and Harry pressed more gentle kisses to the boy’s palms and knuckles. “I feel like I want to cuddle.”

“Then we’ll cuddle,” Harry said decisively gathering the boy in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Questions... comments... let me know what you think
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Little Niall, smoking, nipple suckling, slight peer-pressure, punishment, gags
> 
> Hello everybody, thanks for all the comments and kudos, welcome to the next chapter...

Chapter 16

As promised, Nick and Leila were waiting for Louis by the school gate the next morning. He still wasn’t entirely decided as to whether he liked Nick or not but he quite enjoyed Leila’s company so he made his way over to them. He brought Zayn along with him, Niall having already been dragged away by the Rainbow Girls. They made their way to their first lesson together, Zayn managing to silence Nick’s flirtatious comments with one of his dark glares. 

Inside the classroom, Nick asked Louis to sit beside him but he ignored the Dom and sat with Zayn. A few minutes later, Tanya, wandered in and quietly sat down on Zayn’s other side. They smiled at one another and the girl handed Zayn a book telling him he should read it. He thanked her and put it in his bag before they returned to their comfortable silence just before the teacher strolled in with his briefcase and set it on the desk. The man slipped his glasses off his long pointed nose, gave them a quick polish on his shirt before sitting them back on his face and looking out at the teenage Doms and subs before him.

“We have two new students,” the teacher stated and Louis inwardly groaned while Zayn shrunk in on himself as everybody else turned to look at them. “Zayn and Lewis, I believe?”

“His name’s Louis, Sir,” Nick corrected.

“Right, my apologies,” the teacher said. “I always was terrible with names,” he excused with a chuckle. “I’m Mr. Smith,” he introduced himself. “Zayn, Louis, stand up please,” he smiled at them and the two reluctantly stood up. “Tell us a little bit about yourselves, boys.”

Louis supposed Mr. Smith had his heart in the right place. The man probably thought he was doing them a favour by having them stand and talk about themselves to a room full of nosy strangers. He may have even thought that he was helping to bring the two boys out of their shells and create opportunities for them to make new friends. Of course, all he was really doing was causing them unnecessary embarrassment and bringing them unwanted attention. 

After Louis and Zayn issued a few vague statements about their lives and interests, Mr. Smith permitted them to sit down and Louis had never been so relieved to open a school textbook and stare down at an array of algebraic equations. Still, he had to admit that the teachers were far better than the ones at the Care Home, aside from Miss Alexander of course. 

XXX

At lunchtime, Louis and Zayn met up with Niall. The younger boy now had a trio of boys included in his friendship group along with the Rainbow Girls. Two of the boys were subs but one was a sleek-haired Dom named Joel who kept ruffling Niall’s hair. Zayn practically snarled at him and made a point of sitting on Niall’s lap and shoving his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat in an effort to make it clear to all (especially Joel) that Niall was unavailable. 

“Damn, I just got hard,” Nick commented to Leila and Louis in a loud whisper. 

“Easy there, tiger,” Leila advised Zayn placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re getting a few Doms quite riled up,” she pointed out. Indeed, there were a number of Doms in the room gawking at Zayn and Niall in a manner that could only be described as hungry. Joel in particular looked ready to pounce on the pair. Perhaps he would have if Nick didn’t warn him to keep his eyes and hands to himself.

“Maybe we should head outside,” Louis suggested feeling nervous by the amount of Doms watching his two friends with barely contained lust. 

“Good idea,” Leila agreed. “You’re not invited,” she added pointedly to Joel who had caused Zayn’s display of possessive behaviour in the first place. “Neither are the rest of you,” she stated and the Rainbow Girls made to protest but hung their heads submissively when the Gothic girl glared at them.

She took a gentle hold on Louis’ wrist and guided him out of the cafeteria while Niall and Zayn walked hand-in-hand behind them with Nick bringing up the rear and warning off a Dom or two who intended to approach Niall and Zayn and ok, maybe Louis could learn to like Nick after all.

Once they were outside, Leila led them round to the back of the building and sat down on the grass with her legs crossed. Nick lounged down beside her and Louis, Zayn and Niall all opted to sit on their knees. 

“You boys need to be careful,” Leila told them. “A display like that could cause you some trouble if the wrong Doms are around.”

“What do you mean?” Niall asked in a calm tone even though all three of them were slightly fearful of the girl’s words given their past experience.

“There’s just a lot of horny teenage Doms at this school,” Nick explained, “and that can lead to subs getting harassed sometimes.”

“Harassed?” Louis repeated.

“It doesn’t happen often,” Leila assured quickly. “And the school takes it very seriously if anything truly untoward does occur. But two pretty subs making out with each other like that… it’s only natural for Doms to get turned on by it and we’re still teenage Doms, we don’t all have a grasp on self-control yet.”

“Basically half the Doms in that lunch room would love to have their way with you,” Nick said. “Myself included,” he admitted as he readjusted himself in his pants.

“Shocking as it may be to consider, Mr. Flirty Pervert here is actually one of the Doms who DOES have self-control,” Leila stated. “Nick can be inappropriate and annoying but he isn’t dangerous.”

“But… some Doms are?” Louis asked. “Some Doms at this school, in that cafeteria, could try and f-force themselves on my friends just because they were kissing?”

“Doms have been known to… aggressively pursue subs and make advances,” Leila chose her words carefully noticing that Louis’ hands were balled into fists. She also noted that Niall looked paler and was chewing the end of his thumb while Zayn was even quieter than she had become accustomed to. “Usually a sub will just colour and any decent Dom will leave it at that and walk away. If not then there should be other students or teachers around to keep things under control. But sometimes a Dom can’t take ‘no’ or ‘red’ for an answer and teachers can’t be everywhere at once. No serious harm has ever come to a sub as long as I’ve been at this school,” she reassured. “But a Dom or two has been suspended or expelled for… inappropriate behaviour,” she decided to say.

“Inappropriate behaviour,” Louis scoffed. “A sub gets harassed by a Dom and the school calls it ‘inappropriate behaviour’. Fucking ridiculous,” he swore.

“It is,” Leila agreed, something in her disposition reminding him of Miss Alexander just a little. “Hey, calm down, Lou,” she soothed gently watching the boy angrily rip blades of grass from the earth. “I’m not gonna let anybody mess with you, any of you,” she added to Zayn and Niall. “Nick and I will keep you safe.”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Nick nodded in one of his rare serious moments. 

“But you need to be aware that Doms can get overexcited by seeing two subs together,” Leila continued. “Especially if they think you’re unclaimed and they might have a chance with you.”

“We have a Dom,” Zayn stated. “No other Dom gets to touch us.”

“Is that your rule or his?” Nick asked.

“Mine,” Zayn responded wrapping an arm around Niall and kissing the top of his head as the blonde cuddled against him. “Stay with me, babes,” he whispered gently concerned that his boyfriend was slipping into his headspace.

“’M still here, Zaynie,” Niall replied as he nibbled on his thumb. “But I wanna be little,” he pouted. “I want Leeyum.”

“We’ll see him later,” Zayn said forcing Niall’s thumb away from his mouth as though that would prevent him from slipping into headspace. “I need you to stay big for me, Ni.”

“Don’t wanna,” Niall whined with a pout.

“Louis, what do we do?” Zayn asked helplessly. “I can’t let him go to his lessons on his own like this.”

“We’d better take him to Reception,” Leila said standing up. “They can keep an eye on him there and contact your Dom to pick him up.”

“Want Leeyum,” Niall repeated with a sigh.

“Come on, Nialler,” Louis held his hand out to the blonde and followed Leila as she led the way to Reception. “How old are you Ni?”

“Meh, not sure,” Niall mumbled blinking his eyes in confusion. “Need Leeyum.”

“Liam will be here soon, babes,” Zayn comforted holding Niall’s other hand before the Irish boy came to a halt and his legs gave way underneath him.

“Daddy?” Niall asked as his bottom lip trembled.

“He’s completely slipped into his little space,” Zayn stated unnecessarily to the others. “We’ll have to carry him.”

“I’ll do it,” Louis made to lift Niall into his arms but the blonde squirmed away. “Nialler, settle down, babes.”

“Ni, please,” Zayn asked gently as the little continued to struggle against Louis.

“Here, let me help,” Nick offered bending down and pulling a silly face at Niall and bopping him on the nose causing the little to laugh. “Hi there, Nialler,” he greeted. “I’m Uncle Nicky.”

Little Niall applauded and reached his arms up to the older boy. Nick picked him up with far greater ease than Louis or Zayn could ever manage and balanced the blonde on his hip. He made some more silly faces and spouted some nonsensical baby jargon and it was immediately obvious that Nick was naturally good with littles. 

They carried on to Reception and Leila explained the situation to the pretty lady behind the desk. She tried to say ‘hello’ to little Niall but he cried at the sight of her. She made a couple of phone calls before telling them somebody was on their way to collect Niall and they should all make their way to their lessons.

“We’re not leaving him,” Zayn informed her.

“That is not a respectful way to speak to a member of staff, young man,” the pretty receptionist told him. “Especially on your second day,” she added.

“We’re not leaving him,” Zayn repeated. 

“Watch your tone,” the receptionist advised. “Or I’ll be sending you to the Detention Centre.”

“He’s in too little a mindset to be left alone,” Leila pointed out reasonably. “And you’re too busy to keep a proper eye on him. He needs constant supervision.”

“Very well, one of you may stay,” the receptionist bargained. 

“I’m staying,” Zayn stated holding his arms out for Niall and Nick carefully passed the boy over. “I’ve got you, babes,” he soothed moving to sit down on one of the chairs with Niall in his lap.

“Come on, they’ll be fine,” Leila said placing a gentle yet forceful hand to the middle of Louis’ back and guiding him out.

XXX

As he cooed at Niall in his arms and kept him entertained with silly faces and stories, Zayn was also sure to shoot the receptionist venomous glares every few minutes. Twenty minutes later, an emergency contact had arrived to pick little Niall up. Zayn had been expecting Liam or possibly Harry. Instead it was Ed who walked into the Reception area.

“Hi Zayn,” Ed greeted and the boy pulled Niall closer to himself rather than respond. “Hi Niall,” he said addressing the little in a baby voice and the blonde giggled in response.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn demanded to know.

“I’m here to pick up Niall,” the older sub answered.

“You’re not taking him,” Zayn retaliated. “We’ll wait for Liam.”

“Liam can’t get away from work right now,” Ed explained.

“Harry then,” Zayn said.

“He’s busy with a very serious case,” Ed replied. “Liam has requested for Niall to be under my care for the afternoon.”

“Hand the boy over and get to your lessons,” the receptionist barked impatiently as she used the computer to buy herself a selection of new shoes.

“It’s alright Zayn,” Ed said gently. “I’ll take good care of him.”

“I don’t trust you,” Zayn mumbled speaking his words into Niall’s hair, reluctant to let the younger boy go.

“I know you have your issues, Zayn,” Ed sighed as he sat down beside the two teenagers. “And I understand that I haven’t earned your trust or your friendship yet. But little Niall here does trust me,” he held his hand out to the blonde and soon Niall was chomping on Ed’s fingers. “You can see for yourself that Niall is comfortable with me. That’s got to win me some good points, right?”

Zayn chose not to respond. Instead he tried to stop Niall chewing the older man’s fingers but that only seemed to irritate the little. Before Zayn knew it, Niall was struggling to get out of his arms and reaching for Ed. The rejection stung and Zayn cast his eyes to the floor as he allowed Ed to take Niall, not liking the situation one bit. 

“I’ll take good care of him,” Ed promised. Supporting Niall on his hip, he exchanged a few words with the receptionist before leaving the premises.

“Bye Zaynie,” Niall waved happily, clearly untroubled by their separation. 

Ideally, Zayn would have liked to have sulked over the fact little Niall had left with somebody else so easily but the receptionist did not permit him to wallow in his self-pitying and resentful bitter mood. She ushered him onto class so he left the reception building but decided to rebel against her instruction to go to his lesson. He skulked around outside being sure to keep out of sight from members of staff. He ended up roaming by the far edge of the school field and happened upon a quartet of boys, presumably Doms, who were skipping class to have a smoke. 

“Hey, you’re one of the new kids,” one of the Doms stated from where he was leaning up against the tree. “Shouldn’t you be attending classes like a good little sub?”

“Maybe he’s a naughty little sub,” another suggested making one of the others snigger. 

Zayn fought against his instincts telling him to retreat into himself and look as small as possible. He determinedly kept his head up and fixed them all with the darkest glare he could muster. The Dom who suggested he was ‘naughty’ recoiled slightly but the one who had spoken first seemed impressed and another seemed to be smiling in amusement.

“The sub’s got balls,” the first Dom approved. He had a lip piercing, a shaved head and wore a thick silver chain around his neck with a set of expensive looking sunglasses covering his eyes presumably to make him look ‘bad’ or ‘mysterious’. He also looked older than the other three and Zayn wouldn’t be surprised if this Dom had in fact been held back a few years. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Zayn,” the sub answered. “Who the fuck are you?” he dared to ask as he watched the Dom blow out a puff of smoke. 

“Name’s Devon,” the lead Dom answered. “This is Wayne,” he indicated the smallest of the group, the same one who had flinched under Zayn’s gaze. He had a mess of short curls on top of his head, well-worn shoes and a hoodie covered with stains and holes that looked like cigarette burns. “Gaz,” he introduced a boy who looked rather gorilla-like and sported large hands with oddly shaped knuckles. He offered Zayn a grunt of acknowledgment. “And Hunter,” he nodded to the final member of their group. “You may speak,” Devon added.

“Hi Zayn,” Hunter greeted.

“Hi,” Zayn replied hiding his surprise that Hunter was a sub.

He was rather tall and very muscular. Physically, he looked as though he could beat up the other three with relative ease. He was also the best looking of the group and Zayn was surprised further when a change in Hunter’s position revealed the unmistakeable waistband of a pair of girls’ panties. It was strange to realise he was in fact a sub wearing girls’ underwear as he seemed so masculine and his size and stature suited that of a stereotypical Dom. 

“So, Zayn,” Devon tried the boy’s name out on his tongue. “Why aren’t you in class?”

“Why aren’t you?” Zayn retaliated.

“Didn’t feel like it,” Devon shrugged at him.

“Well neither did I,” Zayn responded. 

“Fair enough, kid,” Devon nodded. “I think I might like you Zayn,” he mused. “What do you reckon, Hunt?”

“He has potential,” Hunter answered. “Don’t you agree boys?” he asked Gaz and Wayne. Gaz made another grunt while Wayne eyed Zayn disapprovingly but made no comment.

“You want one, kid?” Devon asked taking a fresh cigarette from the packet in his pocket. 

“He won’t,” Wayne sneered. “Pretty boy will be too scared. Just run along back to class.”

“Go fuck yourself, Wayne,” Zayn’s words were met with laughter from Devon, Hunter and Gaz while Wayne glowered at him. “You got a light?” he asked taking the cigarette from Devon. “Thanks, man,” he said as Hunter produced a lighter from his pocket and flicked on the flame so Zayn could light his cigarette. He took a drag and blew the smoke out right into Wayne’s face making the Dom cough.

“Ha, yeah, Zayn, I definitely like you,” Devon decided. “So, what’s your story, kid?”

“Still being written,” Zayn responded vaguely not prepared to go into details about his past and all the situations that had led to him attending this new school.

“A little mystery, I like it,” Devon nodded before turning to Hunter who also smiled in approval. “We hang out here every lunch time if you ever feel like joining us for a chat and a smoke,” he dropped his cigarette end to the ground and stubbed it out with his toe. Hunter and Wayne followed suit while Gaz stubbed his cigarette out on his own arm, hissing at the burn. “He’s trying to intimidate you,” Devon smirked. “Is it working?” he wondered.

“Little sub’s probably pissing himself,” Wayne sneered.

Taking a final drag on his own cigarette, Zayn put it out on the palm of his own hand. He threw a smirk Wayne’s way as the Dom with messy curls gaped at him in shock. Gaz, who had supposedly been trying to intimidate him just stared at him dumbly while Devon let out an impressed whistle and Hunter let out a laugh. 

“Looks like you’re pissing yourself now, hey Wayne?” Devon asked reaching down the back of his friend’s jeans and giving him a wedgie.

“Fuck you, Dev,” Wayne snarled before roughly barging Zayn as he stalked away, Gaz letting out a grumble as he followed after him. 

“What class you got next, kid?” Devon asked.

Zayn pulled his folded up class schedule out of his bag and shook it out to look it over.

“Gym,” he answered. 

“Me too,” Hunter said. 

“Come on then,” Devon said. “Let’s go. Pretty subs like you two need to stay in good shape.”

Quietly, Zayn walked alongside them, his eyes dropping to Hunter’s waistline every now and then where the top of the boy’s panties could be seen. They looked like a very pretty pair and on closer inspection he felt certain the muscular boy’s jeans were actually a pair from the women’s section. As he observed Hunter more carefully still he also noticed the sub was wearing nail polish and there was possibly a hint of women’s perfume but it was difficult to tell from the overpowering stench of smoke. He decided he’d like to get to know Hunter better. It would be nice to know another boy who liked to indulge in his feminine side. 

XXX

They arrived at the changing rooms to get changed for Gym. Rather than the rooms being divided into boys and girls they were divided into subs and Doms. So Devon went into one room while Zayn followed Hunter into another. He cast his eyes around in search of Louis and spied him changing beside Tanya. 

“You smell of smoke,” Tanya stated bluntly as Zayn and Hunter set their bags down to get changed alongside them. 

“That obvious?” Zayn asked concerned that Liam would realise he’d been smoking and punish him for it.

“Afraid so,” Louis told him.

“Relax,” Hunter said as he stripped off his t-shirt and jeans and stood in just his panties without a trace of embarrassment and nobody around them seemed to care enough to stare or comment. “We can shower after gym class and I have deodorant and perfume you can use and I always carry a packet of gum.”

“Ok, thanks,” Zayn replied as he shyly got changed thinking that he’d actually feel more comfortable stood in a pretty pair of panties rather than the boxer shorts he was wearing. He decided he could dress a little more femininely tomorrow. If Hunter was brave enough to be himself he could be too. 

XXX

For Louis, being out on the field kicking a football around was amazing. He played better than any of the Doms and the Coach actually approached him and begged him to join the Football team. He didn’t even have to try out, all he had to do was agree. He of course said ‘yes’, unable to contain his excitement. He threw his arms around Zayn in a hug and kissed his friend on the cheek. 

“Well done, Lou,” Leila congratulated giving him a one-armed hug. 

“I’m so proud of my boy,” Nick gushed lifting him up bridal style and spinning him around.

Louis was so happy that he had been handpicked to be on the Football team that he couldn’t even be annoyed at Nick’s flirty behaviour. 

XXX

After taking a shower and getting re-dressed, Louis and Zayn attended their Science lesson. As they worked on a practical experiment together Zayn filled Louis in on Ed being the one to pick little Niall up and how he had met Hunter, Devon, Gaz and Wayne. 

“They sound like the wrong type, mate,” Louis said. 

“They’re a little rough around the edges,” Zayn admitted with a shrug. “I couldn’t care less about Gaz or Wayne but Devon seems ok and I think it will be good for me to be mates with somebody like Hunter. I’ve never had another guy to talk about the whole girly stuff with before. I mean, I know Harry got you those panties and we can always talk about that together but… this is different. Hunter was definitely wearing nail polish and he wears perfume. Maybe he even has a skirt or two in his closet, I don’t know. But if he does it’ll be nice to be friends so we can share that part of ourselves, you know?”

“Just be careful, yeah,” Louis advised. “And have you thought about how you’re going to explain that burn mark on the palm of your hand? There’s no way Liam won’t see it. He’s too observant.”

“I’ll say I did it in Chemistry or something,” Zayn shrugged. “He’ll believe me.”

“You reckon?” Louis sounded unconvinced but Zayn insisted there was nothing to worry about. “Since when do you smoke anyway?”

“I used to smoke with my ex,” Zayn admitted. “Not often. But sometimes we’d share a cigarette after a really good shag. Have you really never tried it?”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “My mum would have grounded me until I was thirty if she ever caught me smoking. And she would have caught me. There’s no way I could have kept something like that secret with all of my sisters lurking around. You’d better not get caught out by Liam,” he warned. 

“He won’t find out,” Zayn replied. “You’re not gonna tell on me, right?”

“Of course not,” Louis assured him. “I’ve got your back, Z.”

XXX

Before the school day was out, Devon had slipped a pack of cigarettes into Zayn’s hand and Hunter slipped a lighter into the front pocket of his jeans. 

“Enjoy, kid,” Devon grinned at him before heading away with Hunter, the Dom and sub linking their pinkie fingers together. It was a cute sight but a rather bizarre one given Devon’s bad boy sense of dress style and the fact that Hunter’s size and stature resembled that of the stereotypical Dom rather than a sub.

As Harry arrived in his car to pick them up, Zayn made sure the cigarettes and lighter were tucked safely into the pocket of his leather jacket. Before he’d even seated himself in the car he asked Harry how Niall was doing.

“Little Nialler’s fine,” Harry assured. “He’s having the time of his life with Ed. He seems to be shifting through different ages though. Ed thinks it must be his way of coping with the changes of a new school.”

“Don’t care what Ed thinks,” Zayn muttered under his breath, too quiet for Harry to hear. 

“I’ve spoken with Liam,” Harry said as he turned the car down the road. “Since Ed did us such a favour by watching Niall today we’ve invited him to stay for dinner. You two may as well have a therapy session with him while he’s there.”

“I don’t want to talk to anybody,” Zayn grumbled.

“Liam just wants what’s best for you, Zayn,” Harry told him. “Try to co-operate with Ed. It’ll do you good. You too, love,” he added to Louis. “These sessions we’ve set up with Ed aren’t just for the hell of it. They’re important.”

“Can I have my session with Ed after we’ve done our Yoga work-out together?” Louis asked. “If my body’s calm and relaxed my mind will be too and I’ll find it easier to open up to him a little more.”

“Sure,” Harry agreed.

XXX

They arrived home and Zayn rushed inside to find Liam and Ed having a casual chat as they sat on the sofa. Niall was in Liam’s lap nuzzling at the man’s chest. 

“You alright there, baby boy?” Liam asked unsure what Niall was trying to accomplish.

“Dada,” Niall sounded particularly young as he tugged at Liam’s shirt with his fingers. 

“I think he wants your shirt off, mate,” Ed guessed.

“What for?” Liam wondered aloud. 

“Maybe he wants to hear the sound of your heartbeat,” Ed suggested.

“Maybe,” Liam responded as he shifted Niall carefully so he could remove his shirt. “Hi Zayn, did you have a good day?”

“Yeah,” Zayn answered very aware of the cigarettes and lighter hidden in his jacket pocket. They felt unnaturally heavy, probably due to guilt.

“Whoa,” Liam gasped in surprise as little Niall began to suckle on his nipple. “So that’s what he wanted,” he stated. “Zayn, come here, sweet boy,” he called wanting to include his other sub in this special bonding experience. “Support his head with your hand,” he instructed so Zayn did as he was told and Niall’s blue eyes flicked over to him briefly. 

“How does it feel?” Zayn asked stroking Niall’s hair lightly.

“It tickles a little but its nice,” Liam answered gazing down at little Niall with something akin to wonder before turned to beam at Zayn. “Want to take your shirt off?”

“Um…” Zayn cast his eyes to Ed and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about me, Zayn,” Ed said kindly. “I’ll give you some privacy,” he headed into the kitchen where Harry and Louis were talking over a cup of tea.

“Take your shirt off,” Liam encouraged and Zayn placed his leather jacket aside feeling slightly apprehensive about the cigarettes hidden in the pockets. “That’s it, now sit up here,” Liam said once Zayn had removed his top. “Come on Nialler, you’re making daddy’s nipple sore. Cuddle with Zaynie for a little bit yeah?”

The little instantly snuggled against Zayn’s chest as Liam manoeuvred him over. He poked his pink tongue out and licked over Zayn’s nipple making the older boy gasp before he moved his head in to suckle at his chest. 

“Hiya, babes,” Zayn cooed to the little in a gentle whisper. Liam was right, the sensation was rather ticklish but it felt wonderful to be so close to little Niall and have the boy gazing up at him with such a look of adoration. 

After a few minutes, Niall’s sucking ceased and he had clearly drifted off to sleep. Carefully, Liam took the blonde sub into his arms and carried him up to his crib in the nursery. While he was gone, Louis entered the living-room looking a little put-out.

“What’s up?” Zayn asked him pulling his t-shirt back on.

“Nothing,” Louis shrugged.

“Come on, let’s go out the back,” Zayn suggested as he pulled his leather jacket on. They headed down to the very back of the garden. “Talk, Tommo.”

“I’m just being silly,” Louis sighed. “Normally I get home and I make tea with Harry and we talk about our day. But Ed’s here so Harry’s having a chat with him.”

“You’re jealous,” Zayn stated.

“Not jealous,” Louis responded. “Just disappointed that my tea and chat time with Harry became tea and chat time between Harry and Ed while I just sat there. I was just about to tell him that Coach Phillips asked me to be on the Football team when Ed came in and took over the conversation.”

“You need some stress relief, mate,” Zayn said.

“Me and Harry have our Yoga work-out soon,” Louis pointed out. “That’ll help put me in a better mood. I can tell him about Football then.”

“Even if Harry invited Ed to join you?” Zayn asked and Louis scowled a little at the idea. “Here, try one of these,” he took out the pack of cigarettes and handed one to Louis.

“Zayn are you crazy?” Louis asked. “If we get caught…”

“We won’t,” Zayn replied. “Harry’s with Ed and Liam’s looking after Niall. Come on, we’ll share it,” he said already lighting it and bringing it to his lips for a puff. “Try it,” he offered the cigarette to Louis. 

“Fuck it,” Louis accepted the cigarette and brought it to his lips, coughing violently as he took his first drag. “Damn, that’s disgusting.”

“You just need to get used to it, Tommo,” Zayn said taking another two drags before passing it back to Louis. 

He managed not to cough and splutter second time around but he still pulled a face. 

“It’s still disgusting,” Louis decided handing it back and watching with a look of revulsion as Zayn took three long puffs. “No way,” he said as Zayn tried passing it back to him for more. “If I have another drag I think I’ll puke.”

“Just one more, third time’s the charm,” Zayn told him.

Louis took the lit cigarette but didn’t bring it to his lips. He just eyed it warily before shaking his head ‘no’.

“Nah, mate, I really don’t like it,” Louis said.

“More for me then,” Zayn grinned accepting the cigarette back and taking a long drag and watching the smoke rise as he slowly blew it past his lips.

“Zayn Malik, put that out!” Liam commanded and Zayn dropped the cigarette in fright before turning to his Dom with a look of shocked horror on his face. “Inside, now, both of you,” the man looked furious and the two subs practically ran inside. 

“I’m really sorry, Lou,” Zayn whispered as they entered the living-room and stood together awkwardly unsure what they were supposed to do. 

Liam stormed into the living-room with Harry right behind him, Ed was heading on upstairs to watch over Niall in the Nursery. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked calmly and Louis dropped his gaze to the floor dreading how Harry might react. 

“I’ll leave that to the boys to explain,” Liam stated coldly. “Well?” he barked impatiently standing to his full height with his arms folded over his chest and his feet shoulder-width apart. The Guidance Counsellor usually had such a calming presence but he was positively brimming with outrage and the contrast was a little terrifying. 

Louis glanced to Zayn to see if he would speak but the boy was gnawing on his lower lip as tears gathered in his eyes.

“Zayn and I were in the back garden,” Louis explained slipping his hand into Zayn’s and giving a comforting squeeze. “Liam caught us with a cigarette, Sir,” he admitted to Harry looking past the man’s shoulder rather than looking him in the eye.

“You were smoking?” Harry questioned still sounding eerily calm but his entire demeanour was clearly angry and disappointed. 

“I was smoking,” Zayn confessed barely managing to keep his tears at bay. “Just me, not Louis.”

“Is that true?” Harry asked turning to Liam for an answer.

“Maybe,” Liam said. “The cigarette was in my subs hand when I caught them, I didn’t see Louis with one.”

“Louis, look at me,” Harry requested and Zayn gave Louis’ hand a comforting squeeze encouraging him to look up. “Tell me honestly, were you smoking?”

“I tried it,” Louis told him not wanting to disrespect his Dom by lying. “I had two drags and it made me feel sick. I really didn’t like it and I promise you I won’t do it again, Sir.”

“Breaking rules two days in a row, Louis?” Harry asked with a disappointed sigh. 

“I’m sorry Sir,” Louis apologised falling to his knees at Harry’s feet. He suddenly had visions of Harry asking him to pack his bags and return to the Care Home. The mere thought made his stomach churn more than the cigarette had. “Please, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sure you are,” Harry replied settling a hand in the boy’s hair. “Thank you for giving me an honest answer, love. Go stand in the corner, no talking,” he pointed to said corner and Louis made his way over and stood facing the wall fiddling with his fingers until Harry instructed him to place them on his head. He followed the instruction reasoning that if he behaved perfectly and did exactly as Harry asked the Dom wouldn’t send him away for being such a disobedient sub. 

“Zayn, what do you have to say for yourself?” Liam asked.

“I’m sorry Liam,” Zayn said quietly with his eyes downcast. 

“Sir,” the brown-eyed Dom corrected.

“I’m sorry Sir,” Zayn rephrased.

“Do you have more cigarettes on you?” Liam demanded to know.

With a sigh, Zayn withdrew the packet and the lighter from his jacket pocket and wordlessly handed them over to his Dom who tossed them onto the coffee table in disgust. 

“Where did you get them?” Liam wanted to know.

“A friend at school,” Zayn answered. 

“Go stand in the corner,” Liam told him. “Hands on your head. I don’t want to hear you speak and I don’t want to see your face.”

The Dom turned on his heel and left the living-room, not even waiting to see if Zayn followed his instructions. However, Harry remained and kept his eyes on the two subs for a few minutes after Zayn had assumed the position. He then left to join Liam in the kitchen so they could discuss how to punish the two boys.

Once the pair had come to an agreement, Liam headed upstairs to collect a few items and to let Ed know they would be popping out for a while. Harry returned to the living-room offering a small compliment to the boys for still being in the positions he’d left them in.

“Come and kneel,” he said and Louis instantly obeyed the order but Zayn hesitated, unsure if the instruction applied to him as Harry wasn’t his Dom. “You too Zayn,” Harry clarified and the dark-haired sub knelt beside Louis just as Liam returned with a bag. Zayn and Louis both eyed it warily, wondering what the contents might be. “Follow,” Harry snapped his fingers and the two boys stood and followed their Doms outside to Harry’s car.

The journey was an uncomfortably silent one and Louis and Zayn dared to glance at one another with a look of confusion when they stopped by a play-park. They hopped out of the car and were ordered to kneel down on the grass. It was a little embarrassing given that there were other cars driving by and the odd dog-walker here and there milling about to see them. It would be obvious to anyone who cared to look that they were being punished. Louis didn’t like the idea of people seeing him take a punishment. They might think he was a bad sub, that he didn’t deserve a Dom as wonderful as Harry. He just hoped Harry himself didn’t think that and that he was still wanted.

“Hold out your hands,” Liam requested and Louis and Zayn did so, Louis trying to shake away the negative thoughts in his head.

Without a word, Liam rolled some plastic gloves onto Zayn’s hands and Harry did the same to Louis. He then handed them a small carrier bag each. The two subs then found themselves looking at a ball-gag swinging from their Dom’s hands.

“You are being punished for smoking,” Liam told them. “You will collect up any cigarette ends around the park and put them in your carrier bags to be thrown away. You will be gagged while you do so. Understood?”

“Yes Sir,” Zayn responded while Louis nodded.

“Lou, use your words, love,” Harry pressed.

“I understand, Sir,” Louis clarified taking the term of endearment as a good sign.

“Colour?” Harry questioned.

“I’m green,” Louis told him promptly.

“Zayn?” Liam asked.

“Green, Sir,” Zayn responded. 

“Three claps for ‘red’ boys,” Liam told them. “Two for ‘yellow’ and one for ‘green’.” He stepped forward to fasten the ball-gag around Zayn’s mouth while Harry did the same with Louis. “Colour?” Liam asked and both subs clapped their hands once. “Good,” he nodded. “Go and get started.”

Louis and Zayn stayed close together, their lips stretched around the gags in their mouths as they picked up cigarette ends with their plastic gloves. Liam and Harry stayed close keeping an eye on their subs and even explaining the situation to a curious passer-by. 

It was embarrassing to hear their Doms explain the reasons for their punishment to a complete stranger and Zayn felt like throwing his bag of dirty cigarette ends at them but he clapped his hands once for ‘green’ any time Liam or Harry asked. 

“Ok, boys,” Liam clapped his hands. “That’s enough now. Come here, sweet boy,” he held his arms out to Zayn who was desperate to melt into the man’s embrace but stubbornly refused to do so, opting for surliness instead. Liam took the carrier bag from Zayn and threw it into the bin outside the play park. He peeled the plastic gloves off of Zayn’s hands and threw those away too. He then carefully unfastened the gag and offered the sub a bottle of water. “You’re forgiven, sweet thing,” Liam told Zayn as he gulped down three large mouthfuls of water. 

As Louis moved over to Harry, he was aware that he must look a little obscene with his mouth stretched around the gag. A quick glance downwards suggested Harry might have been a little turned-on by the sight and Louis really didn’t know what to make of that. 

“Punishment’s over,” Harry said as he removed the gag and handed Louis a water bottle of his own. “I’m not upset with you anymore ok, love.”

“Ok,” Louis said meekly as he sipped his water.

“Let’s get home and have a quick fifteen minute Yoga session before dinner, yeah?” Harry asked.

“Ok,” Louis repeated letting his Dom cuddle him against his side before returning to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Always love to know what you think.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This chapter features a poem (written by myself - I'm very rusty and writing a poem for a 'character' is much trickier than writing it for myself)  
> I don't think anything else really warrants a warning to be fair but proceed with caution nevertheless
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like the new chapter
> 
> So tired right now I might actually be dreaming this...

Chapter 17

They arrived home and Harry and Louis went through their Yoga work-out together while Zayn moodily trudged up to his attic so he could sulk by himself. He took the book Tanya had leant to him and flopped down into his cosy corner as he started to read. He was fully aware that smoking was against Liam’s rules and he knew he deserved to be punished for breaking said rule. He also knew that the punishment Liam had issued was more than fair. But he wasn’t prepared for them to kiss and make-up. 

XXX

After their Yoga session, Harry suggested that Louis should have a talk with Ed while he prepared dinner. So Louis followed Ed upstairs to Liam’s office and sat across from the red-haired sub. The man had a notepad and pen with him and already it seemed like this session would be more formal than the first. Louis found himself sitting up a little straighter as he waited for Ed to ask him something. He half expected the man to ask something deeply personal about the abuse he had endured, his time at the Care Home or how he was coping with the death of his family and being under the care of a new Dom. Instead, the Therapist simply asked him how school had been that day.

“Ok, I guess,” Louis shrugged supposing Ed’s tactic was to ease in with something casual before approaching the deeper stuff. 

“Are you making friends?” Ed asked. “Enjoying the lessons, do you like the teachers, how’s the cafeteria food?”

“Um, the food’s pretty much like my old school,” Louis responded. “I did think I might be a bit behind in some lessons but so far it seems to be alright. I guess we got caught up on things pretty well at the Care Home even if the teachers were annoying.”

“The teachers at the Care Home were annoying?” Ed jotted a few things down on his notepad. “What made you feel that way?” he asked and Louis found it strange that Ed fixated on that as it was only a throwaway comment on his part.

“They just treated us too gently,” Louis explained. “Like we were made of china or something. And they always spoke quietly to us, like they were worried we’d freak out if they spoke too loud. I reckon I could have thrown chairs at them and they’d have just quietly told me that’s not a very nice thing to do. But even though I found most of them annoying I guess I was learning so they must have been doing something right.”

“Good, good,” Ed nodded scribbling down on his notepad. “And what do you make of the teachers at your new school so far?”

“The Guidance Counsellor seems crazy,” Louis admitted shuddering at the thought of Miss Friend. “But the teachers I’ve met so far seem alright. Mr. Smith made me and Zayn stand up and introduce ourselves, that was annoying but so far they all seem to know their subjects really well and none of them seem to treat Doms and subs differently so that’s good. And they don’t know I’ve been abused so they aren’t treating me like I’m fragile. I’m just another teenage face for them to teach and that’s it. I like it that way.”

“It sounds like you’re adjusting to the new environment well enough,” Ed told him.

“It’s basically the same as my old school,” Louis shrugged. “Just different names and faces and a slightly different building. But it’s something normal. Being at the Care Home was just a constant reminder that I’d been rescued from something really bad. Now I’m back at a normal school doing normal things so I can focus on just being me. I don’t have to be ‘abused Louis’. I can just be ‘Louis’.”

“That’s a good approach to have,” Ed mused. “Now, can we talk about ‘sub Louis’ for a bit?”

“Um, sure,” Louis agreed. Had Ed been a Dom he’d have told him ‘no’ but the Therapist was a sub and he seemed genuine enough. Louis decided he could trust the man.

“I understand that you’ve been punished two days in a row,” he said in a non-judgemental tone. “Are you deliberately acting out for Harry’s attention?”

“No,” Louis responded before explaining how he’d been punished for hitting Nick and for smoking. “I didn’t think twice about hitting Nick, it was just mucking around and we weren’t supposed to get caught smoking.”

“How do you feel about Harry punishing you?” Ed asked watching the younger sub carefully.

“Well I don’t like it obviously,” Louis answered and Ed nodded in understanding. “But it’s ok. Harry isn’t abusing me if that’s what you’re asking,” he said with an edge of defensiveness to his tone. “But the punishments have been fair. He doesn’t throw me around like a ragdoll but he’s not just letting me get away with things either.”

“So you’d say Harry is a good Dom?” Ed asked.

“Of course he is, you’re his friend, you know he is,” Louis said.

“I do,” Ed agreed. “But I’m not talking to you as Harry and Liam’s friend. I’m speaking as your Therapist and I’m keeping my professional head on, not my personal head. It is my responsibility to make sure you’re emotionally stable and that your Dom isn’t causing you any kind of harm. Sometimes I will have to ask you if Harry is treating you right even if I know myself that he is.”

“Right, yeah, ok,” Louis responded shifting around in his seat while Ed took some more notes.

“Can you tell me about your relationship with Harry?” Ed asked him.

“What do you mean?” Louis replied.

“Do you see him as a parental figure?” Ed wondered. “A friend… a mentor… a lover?”

“I don’t know,” Louis answered feeling uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading. “He’s definitely not a parental figure and we’re not… we’re not lovers ok. We’re just… He’s my Dom and I’m his sub, that’s all.”

“That’s all?” Ed seemed surprised. “So there isn’t any romantic or sexual attraction?”

“Bloody hell, mate, that’s not your business,” Louis complained. “We don’t… we’re not… I can’t… sex is a red for me ok and Harry respects that.”

“I’m sure he does,” Ed said calmly. “But you still didn’t answer my question,” he pointed out with a cheeky grin and Louis really wanted to hate the older sub but everything about his personality was too relaxed and likable. “Let me see if I can make this easier for you,” Ed offered. “Do you find Harry attractive?”

“Really?” Louis huffed as he slouched in his chair and rolled his eyes. “You and I both know what Harry looks like. Of course he’s attractive. But you know what, so is Liam, so is Zayn and Niall and even Flirty Pervy Nick’s quite the looker. Just because I can see that my Dom is an attractive man doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“That’s true,” Ed acquiesced. “But tell me, DOES it mean anything?”

“No,” Louis grumbled hoping Harry would call them for dinner soon so this therapy session could end. 

“Ok,” Ed wrote something else on his notepad and Louis glared at him for it. “What about Harry?” he asked. “Do you think he has a sexual or romantic interest in you?”

Louis felt himself flush at the question and he drew his knees up to his chest, locking his hands around them as he avoided Ed’s gaze. He knew that Harry was sexually attracted to him, though he couldn’t really understand why, not when Harry knew he’d been used like a whore for the better part of a year. Yet he felt evidence of Harry’s attraction to him nearly every morning when he woke up with Harry’s erection pressed up against his ass. And he could tell that Harry’s eyes admired his body any time he was getting dressed or undressed or doing the Downward Facing Dog during their Yoga work-outs. But as far as Louis was concerned it wasn’t Ed’s business if Harry was sexually attracted to him.

“Louis?” Ed prompted patiently when Louis failed to give a response. 

“He’s my Dom, I’m his sub, that’s it,” Louis stated. “Are we done for today?”

Ed swept his eyes over Louis’ form, no doubt taking note of his body language and writing down what he thought it all meant onto his notepad. 

“I think we can leave it there for now,” Ed said showing him his friendly grin. 

They left Liam’s Office and as they headed downstairs together Ed stopped talking to Louis like they were Therapist and Patient and just spoke to him like they were friends. Louis definitely liked the older sub better when he wasn’t writing in that notebook of his and asking such personal questions.

XXX

For the most part, casual conversation passed across the table during dinner. Zayn was still being surly and silent and little Niall was blowing spit-bubbles between spoonfuls of food Liam was feeding to him under the pretence of the spoon being an aeroplane. 

“Thank you, Harry, that was delicious,” Ed gushed once he had cleared his plate. “Want me to wash up?” he offered.

“Don’t be silly, Ed, you’re our guest,” Harry replied.

“Anyway, now we’ve all finished eating I’d like Zayn to have his meeting with you,” Liam said as he wiped mash potatoes off of Niall’s chin and forehead and pulled a baby carrot out of the boy’s hair and just how did the little get broccoli trapped behind his ear?

“Sounds good to me,” Ed nodded. “Ready Zayn?” he asked and the boy in question glowered at him. 

“Zayn,” Liam said his subs name sternly. “Be polite please. I don’t want to have to punish you twice in one day.” Zayn turned his glare onto Liam and the Dom quirked an eyebrow at him. “Don’t push me, boy,” he warned. 

“Come on, Z,” Louis intervened rubbing his friend’s arm. “Talking about things will do you good. The lad’s alright,” he said gesturing to Ed. “Give him a chance, yeah?”

“Whatever,” Zayn mumbled. He got out of his seat, still glaring at everybody as he prepared to stalk upstairs. He released a small yelp as Liam landed a loud smack to his rear as he walked by.

“Drop the attitude,” Liam told him and Zayn resisted the urge to rub his hands over his stinging bum as he continued on his way to Liam’s Office.

XXX

Much like he had done in their first meeting, Zayn remained silent and kept shooting Ed dirty looks. After ten painful minutes of being glared at and having his questions ignored, Ed took out two pads of paper from Liam’s desk along with two pencils. He pushed one across the desk to Zayn and took one for himself. Without another word, Ed began to draw. 

Zayn watched the Therapist sketching for a while. He found the scratching sound of pencil to paper soothing. He also found it deeply annoying that he was failing to annoy or intimidate Ed. Instead the older sub seemed content to ignore Zayn’s existence as he poured his concentration into whatever it was he was drawing. 

Giving in, Zayn reached for the paper and pencil Ed had pushed his way. He reasoned that if he couldn’t irritate the Therapist by refusing to answer any of his questions then he could at least compose a better sketch than the older sub. So Zayn flexed his fingers in preparation before introducing the lead of the pencil to the sheet of paper. 

Another fifteen minutes later and Zayn had produced a likeness of the man sitting opposite him. He set his pencil down, satisfied with his art piece and noticing he had finished, Ed set his pencil down too. 

“What did you draw?” Ed asked so Zayn flipped the paper round to show off his artistic skills. “Nice,” Ed complimented sounding genuinely impressed as he looked at the sketch of himself. “I drew a cat,” he said turning his own page over.

The cat sketch that Ed had seemingly been concentrating so hard on looked like something little Niall might have drawn. There was a blob for the body and a smaller blob for the head. There was a sausage-shaped tail, two triangular ears and whiskers of various lengths. The drawing was terrible and it nearly broke the ice and made Zayn laugh, but not quite. The boy got up and left the Office before that could happen. He was not going to play nice with Ed Sheeran because of a badly drawn cat. He returned to his attic and continued with reading the book Tanya had leant him. The lead character was a very sulky sub that wanted to show affection to his Dom but kept exhibiting brat-like behaviour and pushing him away. If the story echoed his own life in any way then Zayn chose to ignore it.

XXX

After Ed returned downstairs, Louis was left to supervise little Niall while Ed had a quick ‘grown up’ discussion with Liam and Harry. Once they were done, Harry informed Louis that he was giving Ed a lift home and told him to behave.

“I will,” Louis smiled up at him. “Bye Ed.”

“Later Lou,” Ed waved. “See you around Nialler.”

“Bye-bye,” Niall called blowing the redhead a kiss before crawling across the living-room floor, squealing in delight as Louis followed him around.

“Daddy’s going to run you a bath, Mister,” Liam declared once Harry had left with Ed. “Are you alright with him for just another minute, Lou?”

“Yeah, we’re fine, aren’t we, Ni?” Louis asked grabbing the little around the middle and tickling him all over.

“Save me, daddy, save me!” Niall called through his giggles. 

Liam smiled at the pair warmly before heading upstairs to run Niall a bath, being sure to add some bubbles and chuck in a rubber duck and a pirate boat. Returning downstairs, he swept Niall up into his arms ‘saving’ him from Louis. 

“Daddy’s got you, baby boy, you’re safe with me,” Liam pressed kisses to his cheek. He set him back on the carpet to play with Louis a little longer before picking him up again to take him upstairs for his bath. He took off the boy’s clothes before removing his nappy while Niall sucked on his own fingers singing a made-up song. Checking that the water wouldn’t be too hot or too cold, Liam carefully set Niall down. “There we go, Ni,” he smiled.

“Bubbles!” Niall cried in excitement immediately splashing the water.

“Whoa, easy you little tyke,” Liam chided him gently. “Daddy doesn’t want you making a mess. Let’s just play with some of your bath toys yeah? Which one do you want?” he asked holding up the pirate ship and the rubber duck.

Niall pretended to stroke his bubble beard as he deliberated between the two toys. Finally, he pointed to the yellow duck.

“Fuck!” Niall called out and Liam’s eyes widened. “Want fuck,” he smiled.

“Duck, Niall,” Liam corrected emphasising the ‘D’. “This is a duck.”

“Said that, daddy,” Niall replied. “Fuck.”

Liam groaned slightly as he handed the duck over. 

“Of course,” Liam sighed. “Leave it to my baby boy to struggle with the word ‘duck’. What do you call this one, hey?” he asked holding up the pirate ship.

“Shit,” Niall grinned holding his hand out for it.

“No, Nialler, this is a ship,” Liam stated clearly so the ‘P’ was fully audible, “a ship.”

“Shit,” Niall repeated happily.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute, baby boy,” Liam claimed as he dropped his head to his hands.

XXX

While Liam was giving Niall his bath, Louis sat at the dining room table and started on some homework. Hearing Harry stepping through the front door, Louis rushed over to greet him. He took his Dom’s coat off for him and hung it up before dropping to his knees. This evening he opted to kiss the man’s boots rather than lick them before he slipped them off of Harry’s feet and placed them neatly under the coat rack.

“My good boy,” Harry approved and Louis felt a weight lifted off his shoulders at those words. His Dom really did seem to have completely forgiven him. It was almost like the smoking incident and subsequent punishment hadn’t even happened. “What are you up to?”

“I was doing some homework,” Louis answered.

“Need any help?” Harry offered.

“Nah, it’s alright,” Louis told him. “I’ve just got some Math that I’ve half finished with and then I need to write a poem for English class.”

“Ok, well I’ll check your Math work after you’ve completed it and if you like I could give your poem a read through once it’s finished,” Harry said.

“Ok,” Louis agreed. “Thanks,” he smiled.

“I’ll be in my Office,” Harry informed him. “You must knock before you enter.”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded understanding how important Harry felt it was to protect him from the nature and content of his work. 

Returning to the dining-room table that he was using as a desk, Louis got back to work on his Math sums. They’d covered this particular work at the Care Home just before Louis had officially left so it was still fresh in his mind and he flew through the answers with ease. He then had to write his poem for English class. The teacher (who had nothing on Miss Alexander) told them they could choose whether they wanted the poem to rhyme or not, it could be long or short, the only requirement was that their poem be titled ‘My Box of…’ It was down to each student what their ‘box’ would be. Poising his pen over the page, Louis thought for a while before writing out his selected title, ‘My Box of Nightmares’.

He was just finishing up when Liam came downstairs with little Niall wrapped up in a fluffy bathrobe with dinosaur slippers on his feet. Carrying his Math workbook and his poem, Louis smiled at Liam as he passed through the living-room, noting how Niall seemed to be drifting off to sleep as he suckled at Liam’s nipple. 

Climbing upstairs, Louis stood outside of Harry’s Office and knocked, waiting for Harry to invite him inside. Once he had permission, he entered and softly closed the door behind him, waiting for Harry to provide him with further instruction. 

“God, I hate this sometimes,” Harry groaned closing his laptop down and rubbing his eyes.

“Have you caught someone?” Louis asked.

“Not tonight,” Harry answered ruffling up his hair. “I’d been given a lead but my investigations only brought up legitimate porn videos. I can’t understand why anyone would be interested in abused-sub porn but there is an audience for it and these videos I was told about are genuine porn films. The actors are all consenting adults being paid to do a job so I really shouldn’t get judgemental.”

“But… that’s good isn’t it?” Louis asked hesitantly. “I mean, it’s good that it’s just legal porn made for entertainment purposes. That’s better than a real abusive Dom filming a real abused sub and putting it online so sick people can get off to it, right?”

“It is and it isn’t,” Harry sighed. “In some ways it’s a relief when these things turn out to be legit porn work rather than real life abuse but in other ways it’s not. Any time I don’t find evidence to pass on to the rescue teams I feel like I’m letting down an abused sub out there somewhere. Instead of finding footage of them that could help lead to their rescue I’m sat watching fantasy abused-sub porn. It really makes me sick sometimes, Lou.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis offered. “But you’re wonderful at your job, Harry. That scary lady you work with said so. She said you’re a genius. You help so many people.”

“I didn’t help you three though,” Harry said looking sorrowful. “I think about it sometimes and I wonder… I wonder if I’d put in a few more hours here and there and instead of calling it a night after watching another legitimate porn video I kept working and found a video that would lead me to you. What if the next video had you in it, or Zayn, or Niall? What if I kept working for just another few minutes and found something that could have gotten you rescued sooner?”

“Don’t… don’t think about it like that,” Louis told him. “The important thing is that we were found. And Zayn and Ni have Liam now and I have you. We have been rescued.”

“I know but… I wasn’t the one to rescue you,” Harry replied. “I wish I had been.”

“Is that a bit of your arrogant Dom pride shining through?” Louis asked in a teasing tone trying to lighten the mood.

“It could be that,” Harry answered. “Or just the fact I care about you so damn much.”

Louis didn’t really know how to respond. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Harry, because he truly did. He just didn’t know how much or in what way. Ed asking him about it during their Therapy session hadn’t really helped. If anything, Louis was more confused. It was just simpler to stick with the explanation he had provided to Ed; Harry was his Dom and he was his sub.

Clearing his throat, Louis handed his Math sums over to Harry to look over. The Dom checked through them quickly, voicing his pleasure that Louis hadn’t made any mistakes. Louis then handed over his poem, feeling vulnerable and exposed as Harry read the words he had written.

(Louis’ Poem)

My box of nightmares beneath my bed  
Playing home to the things I dread  
A thousand monsters in my head  
So I store them in my box instead

My box of nightmares is always near  
Filling my every thought with fear  
They taunt me with whispers in my ear  
As I scream out ‘red’ for no-one to hear

My box of nightmares follows me  
Locked to my ankle but I’ve lost the key  
It’s always there though you can’t see  
These nightmares will not let me be

My box of nightmares will not close  
And so the darkness grows and grows  
The howling wind of bad memories blow  
As I live out this horror show

My box of nightmares beneath my bed  
Overflowing with things I dread  
Too many demons in my head  
So I hide them in my box instead

Harry felt choked up as he finished reading the poem. He set it down on the desk and discreetly wiped his eye before looking over to Louis who seemed very interested in his cuticles. Standing up, Harry moved around the desk and pulled Louis into an embrace, resting his chin on top of the boy’s head. He had no comforting words to offer, no wisdom to impart and no magical spell that would make everything instantly better. So the Dom just hugged his sub.

“Harry?” Louis spoke up.

“Yes, love?” Harry asked not breaking their hug just yet.

“I want to do something,” Louis told him. “Something submissive,” he clarified. “I don’t want it to be sexual, obviously, but I… I want to be naked. I know that sounds weird,” he added hastily. “Being naked IS kind of sexual but I don’t want it to be in a sexual way I want it to just be in a submissive way. It just means that I’m comfortable and I trust you and I’m not hiding anything from you. Is that… is that ok, does that make sense?” he babbled nervously.

“Close your eyes, Lou,” Harry advised. “That’s it,” he praised. “Now relax and take a deep breath in… and out… in… and out. Good boy. Open your eyes and just strip down to your underpants.”

The Dom turned away while Louis undressed. He occupied himself by straightening up things on his desk even though it was impeccably neat already. He just felt that Louis undressing was borderline sexual even if the boy was requesting it. Watching him undress would blur the line even more. 

“Kneel,” Harry requested guessing that Louis had finished when he could hear no more movement. Still not looking at his sub, he crossed to his Office door and opened it slightly and checked the hallway. Satisfied that nobody was around to see them, Harry opened the door fully. “Go wait for me in our bedroom,” he said. “Crawl,” he instructed and Louis obediently crawled to their bedroom and knelt by the bed waiting for his Dom with his hands on his thighs and his head bent in submission. Gathering up Louis’ clothes, Harry headed downstairs and dropped them in the laundry basket. He grabbed a bottle of flavoured water from the fridge and fixed a bowl of grapes, strawberries and sliced apple pieces. 

“Alright there, Haz?” Liam asked from his position on the sofa where a sleeping Niall still had his lips latched around his nipple.

“Louis is feeling submissive,” Harry explained. “He wants to keep things non-sexual but he’s asked to be naked at the same time. I’ve compromised and let him strip down to his underwear.”

“You’ve got a lot of self-control, mate, I don’t envy you,” Liam said.

“A beautiful sub like Louis being on his knees is hard to resist,” Harry admitted. “But I can do it. I think I could do anything for that boy… I should get back to him.”

“Alright,” Liam said as he stroked Niall’s blonde hair fondly. “Oh, Haz, I put some more lube in your bathroom cabinet. That should come in handy when you wank extra hard over Louis before bed tonight,” he laughed.

“If little Niall wasn’t there I’d throw something at you,” Harry retorted before heading up to his room where Louis was waiting, mostly naked, on his knees and breathtakingly beautiful. 

Harry sat at the edge of his side of the bed, near the headboard. He set the bottled water and bowl of fruit atop his bedside table and clicked his fingers to gain Louis’ attention. Wordlessly, Louis crawled over then returned to his kneeling position at Harry’s feet.

“Good boy,” Harry approved.

He had Louis feed him a few pieces of fruit then handed him his hairbrush. Louis positioned himself behind Harry on the bed and knelt up on the mattress so he could brush through Harry’s curls. 

“Tell me how you’re feeling?” Harry asked.

“I’m calm,” Louis answered. “Relaxed,” he decided teasing one of Harry’s curls straight then watching it bounce back into a wave.

“Grape,” Harry requested and Louis leaned forward and plucked a grape from the bowl before popping it into his Dom’s mouth. “Water,” Harry said once he’d finished chewing. Louis set the hairbrush down and picked up the water bottle. He unscrewed the lid and brought it to Harry’s lips and tipped it back gently. He carefully screwed the lid back on then set the bottle back on the bedside table before returning to his task of brushing Harry’s hair.

“We didn’t really get to have our tea and chat today,” Louis pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. “We were in the kitchen earlier having our tea and a nice chat with Ed. Then you left and went down to the bottom of garden to have a smoke with Zayn.”

“I… I thought I’d been forgiven for that, Sir,” Louis responded feeling worried that Harry was still mad at him after all.

“You are forgiven, Lou,” Harry assured. “But you can’t make complaints about not having tea and a chat when you’re the one who decided to wander off and misbehave.”

“Sorry,” Louis said quietly as he resumed brushing Harry’s hair. “No, wait, I’m not sorry,” Louis stated lowering the hairbrush to remove the temptation to yank it through Harry’s curls. 

“Oh no?” Harry turned to face him. “You’re not sorry for disobeying my rules and smoking? Maybe I didn’t punish you hard enough.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Louis fiddled with the hairbrush in his hands as he tried to explain his thoughts. “I’m sorry for smoking. I really am and I promise I won’t do it again. But I didn’t just wander off and misbehave. I was feeling a bit down and stressed and Zayn tried to cheer me up and help me relax. It never would have happened if you just had tea and a chat with me. But instead we were drinking tea while I listened to you having a chat with Ed. Tea and a chat is supposed to be our thing, just you and me. At least I thought it was.”

Harry was quiet for a while as he processed what Louis had told him. Still nervously playing with the hairbrush, Louis wondered if he was about to be punished again. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Harry apologised and Louis snapped his head up to look at the Dom in shock. “I didn’t realise how important our tea and chat routine was to you.”

“It’s ok, Sir, it doesn’t matter,” Louis told him.

“Of course it matters, Lou,” Harry replied placing a hand on the sub’s shoulder. “Look, we don’t have any tea, but we’ve got some flavoured water and some fruit we can share. Tell me about your day.”

“Um, well,” Louis was really excited to tell Harry about Football but he tried to act casual and nonchalant. “We had Gym today. Football specifically so that was fun.”

“Good,” Harry smiled. “I remember you telling me about playing Football at your old school. Maybe you should see about trying out for the team.”

“Well, actually,” Louis said. “Coach was so impressed with me he just asked me to join. I don’t even have to try out, I’m in.”

“Louis, that’s amazing,” Harry beamed and a broad grin stretched over Louis’ face as he ducked his head. “I’m so proud of you,” he hugged him tight pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “We’ll have to get you some proper Football boots at the weekend. I can’t wait to come and cheer you on at your first game.”

“Thanks,” Louis grinned feeling a lot better now he had been able to share his good news with Harry. “I really am sorry about today though, Sir,” he added.

“I know, Lou, me too,” Harry returned. “But it’s done now. We forgive each other, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded.

“Good,” Harry smiled before requesting another slice of apple from Louis and then prompting him to continue brushing his wavy hair.

“Still feeling relaxed, love?” Harry checked.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis responded. “I quite like doing things for you,” he admitted. “I wouldn’t want to do it all the time or anything but every now and then it’s nice. It makes me feel helpful and like… I don’t know,” he searched for the right words to explain himself. “It’s nice to feel useful, like you need me.”

“I always need you, Louis,” Harry replied. “I needed you before I even met you.”

“You’re watching too many rom-coms and chick-flicks,” Louis teased.

“Don’t make me paddle you with that hairbrush, love,” Harry threatened playfully. 

“Just be quiet and eat your grapes,” Louis retaliated plucking another grape from the bowl and bringing it to Harry’s lips. “Sir,” he added and the Dom’s dimples popped as he took the grape between his teeth with a grin.

“Careful there, Lou,” Harry said. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were flirting with me.”

“I can’t imagine why anyone would want to flirt with you, Hazza,” Louis replied.

“Too ugly for you am I?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“Well I didn’t want to say anything and risk hurting your feelings,” Louis joked. “But let’s face it, Sir; you are a disgusting creature aren’t ya?”

“And then there’s you,” Harry smiled, “such a sweet creature. Apple please,” he asked and Louis dutifully fed him a slice of apple. “Have a strawberry, love, they’re delicious.”

Reaching his fingers out, Louis selected the juiciest looking strawberry and let out a small moan as he bit into it.

“Mmm,” Louis approved. “So good,” he turned to smile at Harry and noticed how the man shifted on the bed and placed a pillow over his lap. “Oh, um, sorry,” Louis apologised as his face turned as red as the fruit upon realising his little moan had made his Dom hard. He quickly darted his eyes down his body and blushed harder as he realised his own cock was half-hard in his boxers. “Can I put some clothes back on, Sir?”

“Of course,” Harry nodded and Louis’ cock did a little jump at the sound of arousal in his Dom’s voice.

Louis quickly scrambled off the bed and pulled on his pyjamas. He returned to the bed, leaving enough room between Harry and himself for another person, and asked if he could have a slice of apple and a sip of water. He wasn’t particularly hungry or thirsty; he just needed something to do to distract him from the awkwardness of the situation.

“Are you alright, Louis?” Harry checked.

“I’m fine,” Louis assured. “Are you going to… you know… take care of that?” he asked gesturing awkwardly to the pillow on Harry’s lap that was hiding the tent in the Dom’s pants.

“It should go down by itself in a little while,” Harry grimaced. “I’m sorry you have to put up with this, love. I know I’m like a horny teenage school boy with the amount of boners I get.”

“Harry,” Louis whined slamming his hands over his ears over the Dom’s blunt delivery. “Seriously though, Sir, this is why you need to meet up with other subs. That was the deal, remember? You obviously need s-sex,” he stuttered over the word. “You shouldn’t have to go without just because of me. Having sex with another sub is the obvious solution.”

“I’ll be fine, Lou,” Harry told him.

“At least think about it, yeah,” Louis said. “If nothing else it might be nice to wake up without your hard-on rubbing against my ass for once,” he teased. “You must know some single subs who wouldn’t mind spending a night with you.”

“Alright, maybe I’ll think about it,” Harry replied simply to stop Louis from pushing the subject any further. 

They shared the rest of the grapes, throwing them to each other to see if they could catch the fruit in their mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please, tell me what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Humiliation, messed nappy, mentions of a very abusive Domme with a gun (quite dark, description may be disturbing), suggestions of alcoholism (potentially triggering but shouldn't be, warning just in case) - I think that's it.
> 
> Hello dear readers, welcome to the new chapter...

Chapter 18

That night, little Niall was tucked into his crib and Louis and Zayn took the bunk-beds as they didn’t want to leave little Niall sleeping in the nursery by himself. Downstairs, Harry and Liam were having a discussion about their subs. 

“Zayn’s barely looked at me since I punished him,” Liam told Harry. “We were making real progress and he was showing me physical affection and now he’s pulled away again.”

“They were smoking, Li, they had to be punished,” Harry defended. “But Zayn’s the quiet type. He needs his space. If he wasn’t being surly over the fact you’d punished him I’m sure he’d find another reason to be broody and mysterious. He’ll be affectionate with you whenever he feels comfortable. Just make sure he always knows you care.”

“I care about them all,” Liam replied. “I don’t know what it is but as soon as I set my eyes on those three boys I knew I had to protect them and keep them safe. I’ve never felt that way before. I mean, my heart breaks for every abused sub in that Care Home and every one you and your team find but… there was just something different about these three. It’s like I knew right away that they were supposed to be ours. We were meant to take care of them.”

“You’re already in love with those two boys, aren’t you?” Harry asked.

“I fell in love with Zayn the second I laid eyes on him,” Liam admitted. “He’s such a pretty boy and he was so captivating. It took everything I had not to press him up against the nearest wall and ravish him. And Niall, he was little when I first met him. He was just so adorable and so precious and I was instantly taken with him. The first time he called me ‘daddy’, wow,” he commented. “It shocked me but it just felt so natural. I’m little Niall’s daddy, of course I am and I will be whenever he needs me. Then there’s teenage Niall,” he smiled. “It took maybe all of three seconds for Niall to steal my heart. He’s like the sunshine he really is. And he looks so cute and innocent but there’s always that hint of mischief twinkling in his eye and the swearing,” he groaned. “I’ve never known a sub his age to swear so much.”

“Kids we went to school with swore all the time,” Harry pointed out. “Even you had quite a foul mouth on you back in the day.”

“Hey, I’ve still got a dirty mouth on me when the situation calls for it,” Liam said suggestively. 

“Oh yeah,” Harry laughed. “How far have you gone with your boys?”

“That is private information,” Liam responded.

“So no sex then,” Harry stated.

“Still more action than you, Hazza,” Liam jeered.

“True,” Harry nodded. “But it’s worth it. Just knowing that Louis is safe, getting to see him smile or hear him sing in the shower… that’s worth everything as far as I’m concerned. I’ll accept a life of blue-balls if that’s what it takes to make that boy happy and keep him away from abusive Doms.”

“All kidding aside I think you’re doing amazing with him, mate,” Liam said seriously. “And Ed seems satisfied that he’s adjusting well to being in school and he’s co-operating in their therapy sessions,” he pointed out and Harry nodded. “A bit guarded still but Ed reckons he’s letting some of the walls down. Zayn’s still pretty much giving him the silent treatment but I wouldn’t expect him to open up so easily. It took me a while just to get him talking again.”

“Ed will get through to him,” Harry said confidently. “These things just take time. Any idea what triggered Niall going into his little headspace?”

“Ed suggested it might just be the stress of going back to school,” Liam shrugged. “But there could be something more to it. Hopefully when he’s out of his headspace he’ll come talk to me about it.”

“That abusive Dom they were with,” Harry said tensely. “Do you know the details of what he did to them?”

“I only know what they’ve told me themselves,” Liam answered. “As Guidance Counsellor I had access to their files – to every sub’s files – but I only read the personal details section. Their names, date of birth, family background,” he listed. “I knew that they were abused and that they had the same Dom abuse them but I never read the actual abuse report. I never read those sections of any subs file unless they ask me to. The things they have been through is their story to tell should they wish to, not a book for me to read at my leisure.”

“So even as their official Dom you haven’t read their files even though its legally your right to?” Harry asked.

“I handed the files over to them when I bought them home,” Liam explained. “I told them I hadn’t read them and wasn’t going to unless they specifically wanted me to. It’s entirely up to them what they do with them. I know Niall tucked his away in the nursery somewhere. I’m not sure what Zayn did with his file,” he admitted. “He might have it hidden in his attic somewhere but the boy could have thrown it out, buried it in the garden or set it on fire for all I know. What about you, did you read Louis’ file?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I have it in the bottom desk drawer in my office. He has told me bits and pieces of the abuse himself but I haven’t read the file. I’m not even sure if I could read it. I mean,” he furrowed his brow as he thought his words over, “I know Louis was abused. But having to read a detailed report about all the cruel things that sick fuck put him through? I couldn’t handle that, mate. Reading about it would make it all too real.”

“It is real, Haz,” Liam pointed out sadly. 

“I know,” Harry sighed looking upwards and thinking about his sub, wondering if he was able to sleep peacefully in the nursery with the other two boys. “I’m gonna see if I can get some more work done,” he decided as he stood up.

“Hey, don’t work yourself too hard, mate,” Liam warned. “You can’t save them all.”

“No,” Harry acknowledged. “But I’ll save as many as I can. I won’t get much sleep without Louis beside me anyway,” he reasoned.

“Alright,” Liam replied. “But I’m setting an alarm for three am. I’ll check on little Niall and the boys and then I’m coming to check on you. If you aren’t in bed by that time then I’ll be dragging you away from that laptop by those pretty curls of yours.”

XXX

A little after one am, Niall woke up in the crib. He groaned to himself feeling a little disoriented. Glancing round himself, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and gazed over at the bunk-beds. Squinting, he could just about make out the silhouette of two lumps curled up on each bunk.

“Um, guys,” Niall whispered. “Lou, Z, are you awake?”

“Ni?” Louis whispered back. “You alright, babes?”

“Urgh, I think I’ve shit myself,” Niall groaned.

Realising Niall was out of his headspace and back to his regular self, Louis carefully climbed down from the top bunk trying his best not to disturb Zayn who was still sleeping soundly. He tip-toed across the plush carpet and turned the night-light on. Looking into the crib, he found that Niall was sat upright trying to get out of his baby-grow without success.

“Stupid fucking thing,” Niall grumbled.

“Relax, let me help,” Louis said quietly. “Can you get out the crib by yourself?”

Grabbing hold of the bars, Niall pulled himself up and tried to hitch his leg up over the side but the baby-grow and nappy he was wearing underneath restricted his movements. 

“Damn it,” Niall complained.

“Forget it, mate, I’ve got ya,” Louis assured and he hoisted Niall out and set the younger boy on his feet. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “Can you get me out of this thing?”

Quietly, Louis helped Niall out of the baby-grow and couldn’t help but blush on his friend’s behalf when he was left in nothing but a soiled nappy. He may have seen Niall naked on numerous occasions and changed his nappy countless times before, but the boy had always been in the headspace of a little. It was very different to see his friend sporting a messed nappy while in his teenage frame of mind.

“Um, I’m gonna go shower,” Niall stated waddling slightly in the used nappy.

“Need help, mate?” Louis asked casually hoping to make the situation less awkward.

“Nah, I can do it,” Niall replied.

“Alright, um, you can take the top bunk if you want,” Louis said. “Or share with Zayn, or go slip in with Liam. I’m gonna go to mine and Harry’s room.”

Niall just nodded as he left the nursery and headed to the bathroom. Louis then headed down to his and Harry’s room finding it empty. He supposed Harry must be in his Office working and Louis knew better than to disturb him at such a late hour. So he crawled into the large bed alone, sub-consciously shifting more towards Harry’s usual side and cradling the Dom’s pillow to his chest, inhaling the slight traces of the man’s scent.

XXX

Although Liam hadn’t set an alarm to check on the boys and Harry until three, he found himself waking up earlier and turning the three o’clock alarm off. Getting out of bed and not bothering to put clothes on, he stepped out into the hallway and registered a sniffling noise coming from the bathroom as well as the spray of the shower. He stepped inside to find Niall standing under the shower head desperately trying to take a very full and wet nappy off.

“Nialler, what are you doing out of your crib?” Liam asked hurrying into the shower stall with him. “Oh, baby boy, daddy’s here.”

“I’m not little,” Niall told him. “I woke up and Louis helped me out of the crib and the baby-grow but…” he gestured down to the nappy in embarrassment. “I told him I didn’t need anymore help but… I couldn’t do it myself,” he admitted shamefully.

“Ni, babes,” Liam sighed as he moved the shower head so the water wasn’t directly hitting them. “You should have come to me.”

“Didn’t want to, it’s embarrassing,” Niall replied closing his eyes as Liam removed the dirty nappy.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Liam assured him as he screwed the nappy up making sure nothing fell out. “We all love little Niall. We’ve seen him before and we’re all more than happy to take care of you.”

“I know but… I’m not little Niall now,” the blonde pointed out. “It isn’t the same, Li. I don’t mind when I’m little but you shouldn’t have to be cleaning up my shit when I’m big.”

“Get yourself cleaned up,” Liam said gently choosing to let the curse word slide. “I’ll be back soon, babe.”

He left Niall to his shower and quickly disposed of the nappy before returning to his sub. He stepped back under the shower with him and wrapped his arms around Niall from behind.

“Are you ok?” Liam checked kissing his youngest sub’s cheek.

“Just embarrassed,” Niall mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Liam told him. “Come on, we need to dry you off and get you back into bed. It’s late and you have school in the morning. Where do you wanna sleep?”

“With you but… I wanna sleep with Zayn too,” Niall responded. “Can we wake him up, please?”

“No need, Ni,” Zayn spoke up and the other two spun around to see him sporting messy bed-hair, a pair of panties and one of Liam’s button-up shirts.

“You look good in my shirt sweet boy,” Liam told him honestly.

“Thanks,” Zayn replied offering Liam a smile. 

“You’re welcome,” Liam smiled back understanding that this little moment was Zayn’s apology and everything was good between them again.

As Liam and Niall stepped out of the shower, Zayn handed them towels and helped them both to dry off. Then Liam led the way to their shared bedroom and Niall pulled on a pair of boxers. The Dom and two subs crawled into bed, Liam in the middle with Niall and Zayn cuddling into him on either side, holding one another’s hands across Liam’s toned stomach.

XXX

Unable to sleep, Louis crawled out of his and Harry’s bed and tip-toed to his Dom’s Office. He chewed on his lower lip nervously, wondering whether he dared to knock. He was sure Harry would let him in but he didn’t want to disturb him knowing how important the man’s work was. 

After several minutes of mulling it over, Louis had just decided to raise his fist to knock when he heard Harry’s voice quite clearly as he spoke to somebody on the phone.

“Sick evil fuck,” Harry growled out and Louis flinched at the aggressiveness in his tone. “Yes, I’m sure,” he snapped at whoever it was he was talking to. “It’s a live feed and it’s definitely abuse. Get the rescue team there now,” he rattled off an address and Louis felt his stomach drop realising the place was so close by. “Just one sub,” Harry said to the person he was speaking to on the phone. “Early twenties maybe,” Harry guessed. “He has a tattoo so he must be over eighteen… a nipple piercing too. He sounds older than a teenager but it’s hard to tell, his voice is so hoarse from screaming. Fuck… the team need to get there quick. They need to get this guy out of there this sick bitch is fucking crazy.”

Harry was almost hysterical and Louis had never heard him swear so much.

“Yes, I can name her,” Harry seethed. “Bitch runs the local Church Choir. I see her at the supermarket sometimes. She always asks me to get things off the top shelf for her. She always seemed so meek and innocent, I always assumed she was a sub who couldn’t hurt a fly. Shit, shit, tell me the rescue team are close… fuck, they need to get there now! She’s got a gun, she’s…”

Louis slammed his hands over his ears. He didn’t want to hear anymore. He turned away from Harry’s Office door and ran back to the bedroom. He dived to the floor and crawled under the bed shaking like a leaf.

XXX

It was gone two am and Harry ended the call with his work colleague and shut his laptop down. He gripped at his hair trying to calm himself. The harrowing scenes he had witnessed flashed behind his eyelids. The psycho Domme had forced the gun up the sub’s arse. The way the sub had screeched in agony and fear echoed in Harry’s ears. The young man couldn’t have been much older than himself, bruised and bleeding, hands tied tight behind his back while his Domme fucked him with the barrel of a gun live on camera.

Luckily, the rescue team arrived in time. The Domme was going straight to prison and the sub would be treated in hospital before being admitted to a Care Home Facility or being reunited with family. As for anybody who had been watching the live feed the Domme had set up, Harry had traced an address for them all and a list of names and addresses had already been emailed over. While still on the phone with his colleague, he’d been informed that two of the names on the list had in fact called the police when they clicked on the link for the live feed. As for the others, they would be questioned and likely going to jail depending on the circumstances. The viewers could be sick Doms getting off on such material. They could have believed they were watching a porn movie (at least to begin with). They could have been horny teenagers thinking they were getting lucky by finding some free porn only to be horrified by the footage they were faced with. Either way, they would be dealt with accordingly.

Leaving his Office, Harry considered heading downstairs for a cold beer from the fridge to help him cope with what he had seen that night. But he didn’t trust himself to have just one beer. After what he had seen he’d be tempted to drink until he couldn’t stand without Liam to talk sense into him. On the harsher work days, Liam was there to share a beer or two with him. Or sometimes he’d take Harry out to a club to unwind or they’d eat pizza and watch a Rom-Com. But Harry had long suspected that if he didn’t have Liam as a best friend he’d have become an alcoholic to try and cope with the things he had to see.

So Harry decided against the beer and made his way to the nursery wanting to see Louis. Stepping inside he soon found that Louis wasn’t there. In fact, none of the boys were there. Closing the door, he strode down to his and Louis’ bedroom and pushed the door open. 

“Louis?” Harry called out frowning at the empty bed. He made to leave and check for the boy downstairs when he heard a small whimper. “Lou?” he asked again flicking the light on. He heard another small sob and identified it as coming from under the bed. “Louis, come here, love,” he lay on his stomach, stretching his arm out under the bed, reaching for Louis. “Hey, it’s ok, I’m here,” he soothed as Louis crawled out and into his lap. “What happened, what’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare?”

“Did you save him?” Louis asked.

“What?” Harry cradled his sub close, confused by the boy’s words for a moment.

“I wanted to see you,” Louis explained. “I was going to knock and I heard you talking… is the sub ok or… was it too late?”

“The rescue team got there in time,” Harry answered. “They saved him, Louis. He’s going to be fine. He’s safe and she’s never getting out of prison. She’ll never hurt him anymore and nobody will hurt you anymore. He’s safe and you’re safe, I’ve got you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think and have a good day/night/whatever
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Guilty masturbation, public hand-job, underage drinking, lying, punishments, there is a 'red'

Chapter 19

Waking up on Wednesday morning, it was obvious that Louis hadn’t slept well. So Harry hit the ‘snooze’ button on his alarm and cuddled Louis close for an extra ten minutes before gently telling the boy it was time to get up. The boy was quieter than usual as he dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. While he was gone, Harry reached a hand down under the quilt covers and gripped himself.

“Mmm, Lou,” he moaned thinking of his sub standing naked and wet in the shower. Harry bit at his lip as he tugged at himself roughly, eyes closed as he thought about Louis. He pictured the boy on his knees for him, gazing up at him through his beautiful blue eyes. “Fuck,” Harry grunted. He mentally pictured Louis’ mouth around his cock and the thought alone nearly took Harry over the edge. He was just imagining his sub bending over and spreading his cheeks for him when a hint of guilt started to creep in. Harry tried to ignore the guilty feeling and fantasized about running the head of his dick along Louis’ crack, imagining the sub whining desperately for more. “Fuck, I can’t,” Harry swore gripping harshly at his dick and balls and willing his erection away as the guilty feeling began to overtake his arousal. 

It just felt wrong to imagine Louis like that. He knew that sex was a ‘red’ for his sub and that he still felt ‘dirty’ and ‘used’ from all the abuse he had endured. He didn’t want to disrespect Louis by reducing him to a pretty toy in his own perverted fantasy. Louis deserved better.

So Harry scrambled out of bed and quickly remade it before setting out an outfit for Louis as well as one for himself. He had just finished selecting his clothes for the day when Louis returned with a little towel wrapped snugly around his waist and drops of water still dancing down his skin. Harry couldn’t help but follow a droplet or two with his eyes before he hastily took a very quick and very cold shower. He then returned to the bedroom, rapidly getting half-hard again as Louis did his daily task of dressing his Dom. 

“You really need to meet other subs, Harry,” Louis told him gesturing to the semi in the man’s pants. “Or at least get yourself a blow-up doll.”

“Don’t be cheeky, it’s too early,” Harry drawled out. “Tell me how you’re feeling,” he requested.

“’M fine,” Louis responded as he concentrated on fastening Harry’s belt.

“Fine,” Harry repeated sceptically. “People who say they’re ‘fine’ are generally lying. Do you need to talk about last night a little more?” 

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged picking up Harry’s stylish shirt and fitting it over his Dom’s arms. “She’s definitely in prison right?”

“Yes, she’s locked away,” Harry confirmed. “She won’t be getting out, ever, not with the evidence we got on her.”

“You knew her,” Louis stated as he buttoned up Harry’s shirt. “She lived close by.”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted. “And I know it’s scary to think that somebody so abusive lives so close by. But you’re here with me, love. I will never hurt you, Louis. I will never abuse you. Liam would have my dick if I ever hurt any of you boys. And I’m sure Zayn and Niall would let me know if I wasn’t treating you right. You don’t have to be afraid ok.”

“Easier said than done,” Louis mumbled finishing with the last button.

“I know,” Harry sighed drawing Louis in for a hug, the younger boy clutching tight. “If you don’t want to go to school today we can figure something out.”

“I’ll be fine,” Louis said. “And hiding away from the world isn’t going to change anything. I just wanna be a normal teenage boy and do normal things. I wanna go to school and play footie. I’ve got my first practice today,” he said brightly. 

“Good,” Harry nodded. “You deserve to have fun. Are you sure you don’t want to talk anymore about last night?”

“No,” Louis shook his head as he occupied himself with adjusting Harry’s shirt collar. “Overhearing that stuff freaked me out but… look, I’ll be alright, Haz. Don’t worry so much, yeah?”

“Sorry, kid, I’m always gonna worry about you,” Harry told him and Louis rolled his eyes playfully before tugging his Dom’s hand and leading him downstairs.

XXX

The others were already up and eating breakfast. Things were kept simple with cereal and toast. After the customary exchange of ‘good morning’s’, Louis pulled a chair out for Harry to sit down. He then fussed around fixing his Dom a strong cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal with some sliced banana. He grabbed a banana for himself and shared the stack of toast Liam had made. Somehow, the gentle Dom had managed to burn the toast black on one side while it looked barely toasted on the other. 

“Kinda freaked me out a bit I guess,” Niall told Liam as he tried to explain what had triggered him to go into his little headspace at school the day before.

“That’s understandable,” Liam replied speaking to him like a concerned Guidance Counsellor but holding his hand and caressing his thumb across his knuckles like a Dom trying to provide comfort to his sub.

“I guess it feels kinda safer to be little Niall sometimes,” the blonde shrugged. “Things don’t seem as scary but… I don’t know… now that I’m myself again I’m a little more freaked out about the fact I went into my headspace. I’m more vulnerable as little Niall. Anything could have happened if I didn’t have Lou and Z watching out for me.”

“Not every Dom will try and take advantage of you, Ni,” Liam said gently. “In fact, most of them won’t. But teenage Doms can be incredibly hormonal, animalistic almost. They don’t all have the same level of control that older Doms do. Now, you should be safe in school but two pretty subs having a hot make-out session in the middle of the cafeteria really isn’t a good idea.”

“Yeah, I think we worked that out,” Niall smiled at Zayn who had been reading more of the book Tanya had leant him while munching on his cereal. “I mean nothing bad actually happened but… you know…” he trailed off unsure how to phrase what he was trying to say.

“Luckily for us Nick and Leila were there,” Louis commented.

“Just try not to draw that kind of attention to yourselves,” Liam pleaded. “I don’t want anything bad happening to you. Any of you,” he added to Louis who smiled and nodded.

“We’ve learned our lesson,” Niall said. “I’ll keep my hands to myself at school and just pounce on Zayn when we’re at home.”

“Niall,” Zayn laughed flushing a little with embarrassment while Niall simply winked at him.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want me, Z,” Niall flirted.

“Fine, but you want me just as much,” Zayn responded.

“Who could blame me?” Niall asked. “You’re gorgeous. You know, I’d love to throw you down on this table so me and Liam could just…”

“That’s not an appropriate conversation to have over breakfast,” Liam interrupted. 

“You seem quite interested though, Li,” Niall told him gesturing down to the obvious tent in Liam’s trousers. 

“Well, what do you expect?” Liam asked as he pulled Niall onto his lap, gripping the blonde’s hips as he deliberately wiggled around to excite him further. “You said it yourself, Ni. Zayn’s gorgeous,” he leered over at the pretty boy who had given up trying to read his book. “And you’re gorgeous,” he added nipping playfully at Niall’s neck as the boy rubbed against his clothed erection. “I must be the luckiest Dom in the world to get myself such pretty young subs.”

“I really don’t understand how you got them, they’re way out of your league,” Harry teased. 

“And I think we all know Louis’ too good for you, mate,” Liam joked. 

“I reckon Lou’s only here because he’s secretly in love with me,” Niall claimed.

“No secret, babes,” Louis blew him a kiss and Niall pretended to catch it.

“Back off, Tommo,” Zayn warned.

“Don’t worry, Z, I love you too,” Louis told him moving over to the boy and forcibly pressing kisses all over his face. Harry smiled as he watched his sub interact with the others. It was nice to see him behaving normally even if he did worry that it might be for show.

“Urgh, gross,” Zayn complained wiping Louis’ kisses away while the others laughed at him. “I swear, if you weren’t my best mate I’d really hate you.”

“Well I am your best mate, so you don’t hate me, you love me,” Louis grinned triumphantly ruffling his friend’s hair. 

“Come on now,” Liam said seriously stilling Niall’s movements on his lap. “You two still need to get dressed,” he told Niall and Zayn.

“Are you ok to drive them to school today?” Harry asked and Louis shoved half a piece of toast in his mouth to disguise how he wanted to frown. “I need to meet with a few work colleagues this morning. There was a really bad case last night.” He squeezed Louis’ shoulder gently and the sub awkwardly swallowed the toast in his mouth. He reached up to squeeze his Dom’s hand quickly, trying to signal without words that it was ok for him not to be driving them to school. He understood the importance of Harry’s work and always would.

“No problem, I’ve got it,” Liam agreed. “Do you need me to pick them up?”

“I should be free to pick them up,” Harry said and Louis silently hoped he would be. “I’ll let you know by lunch time if I won’t be able to make it.”

“We could walk home,” Niall suggested. “It’s not far.”

“No,” Harry and Liam said together and the three teens rolled their eyes, though Louis only did so because the others did. Knowing that such a psychotic Domme had lived so nearby didn’t exactly encourage Louis to want to walk the streets without a trusted Dom to protect him.

“Hurry up and get dressed boys,” Liam encouraged.

XXX

A little while later, Liam, Niall and Louis were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Zayn to join them. Harry had already left to attend his meeting.

“Come on, Z, we’re gonna be late!” Niall yelled up the stairs. 

“Don’t yell,” Liam chided with a quick swat to the boy’s ass.

“That hurt,” Niall pouted.

“It was supposed to,” Liam replied hugging his youngest sub from behind and leaning in to kiss his pout away. 

Finally, Zayn appeared at the top of the staircase and made his way down. He was wearing a pair of leggings and a navy ladies sweater that fell to his mid-thigh and hung off of one shoulder. His nails were polished, the colour matching his sweater and he’d put on some eye-liner and mascara as well as a coat of brown gloss on his lips. 

“Um, do I look ok?” Zayn asked a little nervously. 

“You look good, mate,” Louis told him.

“I’d fuck you, babe,” Niall grinned earning himself another smack to his ass for swearing. “Ouch. Sorry.”

“You’re beautiful sweet boy, as always,” Liam held his hand out to Zayn and the boy stepped down the final three steps, smiling as Liam pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. 

XXX

They arrived at school, and Zayn’s more feminine look certainly earned him his share of admirers. A number of nearby Doms had their eyes on the boy. Noticing this, Liam stepped out of the car and made a point of pulling Zayn into a very claiming kiss. Once he was done, he pulled away and shot a satisfied smirk around at the horny teenage Doms who had caught the show. 

“Be good for me,” Liam told Zayn as he wiped some smudged lip-gloss from the corner of the boy’s mouth. “You too, babes,” he pulled Niall close and gave him much the same treatment. “Have a good day, Lou,” he told his best friend’s sub, giving him a protective hug and sending some warning glares out before returning to the car and driving off.

“Well somebody suck my hard dick because that was HOT!” Nick declared making his way over with Leila and throwing an arm around Louis’ shoulders as he surveyed Niall and Zayn. “Looking good,” he told Zayn. “I mean it, really good,” he approved as his eyes travelled up and down Zayn’s slender frame.

“Right, well, you can look but don’t touch,” Zayn told him.

“Yeah, your Dom made that pretty clear,” Nick laughed. “By the way, he was fit.”

“We get it Nick, you’re attracted to everybody and just about everything turns you on,” Leila said in a bored tone and Louis sidled closer to her, feeling safer in her company. “But let’s forget you’re a massive pervert for a second so we can all go to class.” She let her hand rest comfortingly at the back of Louis’ neck as she guided him along.

“Alright,” Nick agreed. “Have I told you how nice your tits look today?”

“Three times already,” Leila answered.

XXX

Later that day, Zayn was walking through the halls with Tanya discussing the book she had leant him. They were turning the corner when they found their path blocked by Devon and his friends.

“Well, look at you,” Devon smirked as he eyed Zayn up. “Very pretty,” he smiled. “Don’t you agree boys?”

“Not bad,” Gaz stated gruffly though he didn’t seem to have any real interest. Presumably he only liked girls.

“Just looks like a cheap slut to me,” Wayne sneered and Zayn fixed him with his icy glare.

“I think you look beautiful,” Hunter said. “It really suits you,” he smiled.

“Thanks,” Zayn replied.

“We were just heading outside,” Devon revealed. “Wanna come?” he asked making a motion to demonstrate they were going for a smoke.

“Um,” Zayn looked to Tanya.

“Your decision, I can’t stop you,” Tanya shrugged. “But I’ll be in the library and if you’re smart you’ll follow me,” she stated before heading on her way.

Zayn thought about following after her, knowing that’s what Liam would want him to do. But he wanted to know Hunter better and Devon and Gaz seemed harmless enough. Wayne was clearly an asshole but Zayn had experienced much worse.

A voice in his head, sounding a lot like Niall, urged him to follow after Tanya. The girl was just disappearing out of sight, the material of her white dress swaying with her movements. Sun was streaming in through the windows, lighting up the route to the library, almost like Tanya was an angel on his shoulder trying to direct him down the right path. Then there was Devon, Hunter and the others. All of them dressed in blacks and dark reds. Hunter was even sporting blood red nails and had a sequined devil on his t-shirt.

“Are we heading out then?” Zayn asked as he opted to ignore the voice that begged him to follow Tanya and succumbed to the temptation to stay with Devon and Hunter instead.

“Good lad,” Devon approved draping an arm around his neck and leading him out, his other arm wrapped up with Hunter while Gaz and Wayne followed behind.

It was much the same as the previous day. They hung by the trees smoking, Wayne sneering at Zayn the entire time while he either glared back at him or ignored him. 

“How long have you been in to the feminine stuff?” Devon asked.

“A while,” Zayn shrugged. “Something I got in to with my last Dom.”

“Last Dom?” Hunter repeated with a quirked brow. “What happened, too hot for him to handle?”

“Nah, it just didn’t work out,” Zayn answered vaguely. “We weren’t official anyway, just friends who fooled around together. How long have you been in to it?” he asked Hunter as he took a long drag of his cigarette, being sure to blow the smoke in Wayne’s direction.

“Since I was a kid really,” Hunter told him. “I have three older sisters and I just liked trying on their clothes and putting on their make-up. Everybody just left me to it figuring I’d grow out of it by the time I hit my teens but I just learned to apply the make-up better,” he laughed. 

“You’re really masculine though,” Zayn pointed out. “You could pass for a Dom with your muscles.”

“I look like a Dom,” Hunter acknowledged. “But I’m as submissive as they come. And I look sexy as sin in panties.”

“Damn right,” Devon agreed grabbing a fistful of Hunter’s hair and yanking him in for a kiss that seemed to involve a lot of tongue and teeth. 

“So… what’s the deal with you two?” Zayn asked flicking his cigarette ash to the ground. “Are you just falling around or…?”

“Dev’s my Dom,” Hunter smirked.

“And Hunter’s my princess,” Devon claimed dipping his fingers into the waistband of Hunter’s jeans and dragging them down his hips to show off the panties he wore that said ‘Princess’ in pink sparkles across the sub’s bulge. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Master,” Hunter agreed and their mouths were clashing together again, teeth nipping at one another’s lips while Devon palmed Hunter through his panties.

As Zayn glanced over to Gaz and Wayne, he saw they were busy looking through their phones, indicating that Hunter and Devon’s public displays of affection were a regular occurrence. Finishing his cigarette, Zayn dropped it to the ground and stubbed it out. He tried not to look as Devon exposed Hunter’s manhood and worked his hand over him but it was a very difficult sight to ignore. So he took his phone out in order to have some distraction. He was mildly aware of Hunter mumbling the word ‘green’ as he read a new text from Louis asking him where he was. He text Louis back, neglecting to tell where he was and who he was with but letting his friend know he was safe. 

A few minutes later, Zayn was treated to the sight and sound of Hunter cumming over Devon’s hand and then licking his own mess from the Dom’s hand and fingers. 

“My good boy,” Devon whispered into Hunter’s ear before moving down to suck a large mark on the sub’s neck. “We were gonna head back to mine,” Devon announced as he pulled Hunter’s panties and jeans back up. “Have a few beers and play some Xbox, you in?”

“Or do you wanna go back to your lessons like a good little boy?” Wayne goaded. 

He knew he shouldn’t go. Liam would be furious if he found out. Louis and Niall would be worried. He hoped Tanya wouldn’t tell them who he was with though he was sure they’d be able to guess. He had Art in the afternoon and he’d really like to go. It was one of the few lessons he genuinely enjoyed. But he didn’t want to prove Wayne right by heading back to class and he had his attic at home where he could do art work. 

“I’m in,” Zayn agreed.

“Good lad, I knew you wouldn’t let us down,” Devon approved. “Come on boys,” he led the way and Zayn quietly followed as Hunter happily linked arms with him.

They all climbed into Devon’s car, Wayne sitting up front with Devon while Zayn sat in the back between Gaz and Hunter. His heart beat started to quicken as they drove out of the school gates and he could just imagine the disappointed look on Liam’s face if he knew what he was doing. But Zayn showed no signs of his inner turmoil, his naturally silent nature enabling him to appear cool and aloof to his new friends… and Wayne. 

As they arrived at Devon’s house, Zayn was surprised how posh the place seemed to be. He’d been expecting something more working-class based on Devon’s clothing style and general attitude. Expertly hiding his shock, Zayn followed the others inside, the feeling of guilt increasing with each step he took though he still managed to hide it from his peers. He briefly wondered if Hunter, being a sub, felt the guilt too but he reasoned that Hunter must be guilt-free since he was in fact following his Dom’s instructions by disobeying rules. 

Devon led them down to the basement. As they descended the staircase, Zayn imagined it would be dark and cold and rather messy. Once again, he found himself surprised. The room was beautifully lit once the switch was flicked on and the room was pleasantly warm and while it wasn’t completely tidy it was certainly neater than Zayn had anticipated. There was a comfy looking sofa and a few bean-bags. A coffee table, a large TV and the Xbox, a pool table, a dart board, a CD player and a mini fridge. 

“Subs sit on the floor,” Wayne declared as he slouched down onto the sofa.

“Fuck that, you’re not my Dom,” Zayn retorted sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

“Ha, you got told Wayne,” Devon jeered as he slumped down in the middle seat with a control pad in hand as he turned the TV and Xbox on. “Bring us some beers, princess,” he called to Hunter. “But forget about Wayne, he can get his own,” he sniggered and Zayn smirked over at him while Gaz guffawed from where he’d made himself comfy on the bean-bags.

“Does your Dom let you drink alcohol?” Hunter asked as he handed Zayn a can then kicked Wayne off the sofa so he could take his seat.

“Nah, mate,” Zayn replied opening the can and taking a long swig.

“Rebellious, I like it,” Devon grinned.

“If you were my sub I’d punish the shit out of you for disobeying me like that,” Wayne commented as he slurped at his own beer.

“But you’re not my Dom so you can suck my dick,” Zayn told him.

“Well said, kid,” Devon held his hand up for a high-five as Hunter and Gaz laughed at Wayne’s expense. 

They spent the afternoon playing Xbox, smoking and drinking beer. All the while, Zayn was receiving texts from Louis, Niall and Tanya, all of them asking where he was but he ignored them. He even managed to forget about feeling guilty for breaking rules until his phone started to ring. Rolling his eyes, he slipped his phone out of his bag to see Niall’s name and number staring up at him across the screen. 

“Hi babe,” he greeted as he answered it.

“Z, where the hell are you?” Niall asked sounding worried and a little panicked. “You’ve gotta get to the school gates now. We’re getting picked up any minute. Move your ass, Zayn.”

“Shit,” Zayn swore as his boyfriend hung up on him. “I’d better go,” he announced forcing himself to his feet and swaying just a little. Perhaps he’d had one beer too many.

“You better run kid, you only got about ten minutes,” Devon told him.

“Fuck, later man,” Zayn said before hooking his bag on his shoulder and hurrying up the basement steps and out of the house. He ran back to school, very nearly getting hit by a car along the way and collided into Nick at the school gates, practically falling into the Dom’s arms. 

“I do like subs at my feet,” Nick commented.

“Shut up, Nick,” Zayn slurred at him.

“You’re drunk,” Nick realised. 

“Shit, Z, Liam’s gonna go mental,” Niall told him as he came up to hug his boyfriend, relieved to see he wasn’t harmed in anyway. “Where the fuck have you been, babe?”

“Nowhere,” Zayn mumbled.

“Zayn, look at me mate,” Louis clapped his hands in front of the boy’s face to gain his attention. “Focus,” he told him. “Can you at least act sober for the car journey home and hide out in your attic till it’s out of your system?”

“Calm down, Lou, ‘m fine,” Zayn laughed. 

“What do we do?” Niall asked. “I don’t want him to be punished.”

“Looking at the state of him I’d say he needs to be,” Leila commented. “He stinks of smoke too,” she noticed. 

“Harry or Liam will be picking us up any minute, we need to think of something,” Niall stated.

“I’ll take him to mine,” Tanya offered. “We can say it’s for a school project. He needs to catch up on the work he’s missed anyway. I’ll have my parents drive him back when he’s sobered up.”

“Won’t your parents notice he’s drunk?” Leila asked.

“They won’t get home until about eight, he should have sobered up enough by then,” Tanya replied. 

“Alright, you hear that Zayn?” Louis asked. “You’re going over to Tanya’s. Just stand straight and act sober for a few minutes.”

“It’s Harry, he’s here,” Niall pointed as Harry pulled up across the road.

“Stay here,” Louis told Zayn. “I’m going to tell Harry you want to go to Tanya’s. Just stay where you are. Come on, Ni,” he crossed the road with Niall and Harry rolled down the window to ask what Zayn was doing. “He wanted to go to Tanya’s so they could work on a project together,” Louis said glancing over his shoulder, relieved to find that Zayn was managing to stand upright. From where he was stood with Tanya, Nick and Leila, it wasn’t obvious that he’d been drinking but if Harry got out of the car and got close to Zayn he’d smell it straight away. “Do you think that would be ok?”

“It really isn’t up to me,” Harry pointed out. “He should be asking Liam.”

“But Liam isn’t here,” Niall replied trying to act casual rather than desperate. “I’m sure Liam wouldn’t mind though, right? It is for school stuff and Zayn could really do with making more friends and Tanya’s a better influence than the lads who gave him the cigarettes, yeah?”

“True,” Harry agreed looking between them suspiciously. “Get Zayn over here and I’ll give Liam a call. He can ask him over the phone and if he says its ok then Zayn can go.”

“Um,” Louis hesitated and Harry quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Louis?” Harry asked.

“What, no,” Louis objected. 

“There’s clearly something you boys aren’t telling me,” Harry said as he climbed out of the car. “Zayn, get over here,” he called out.

“Shit,” Niall groaned.

“He’s drunk,” Harry noted as Zayn staggered over, Leila and Tanya stepping in to make sure he made it safely across the road. “Get in the car, Zayn,” Harry said gently and Niall helped his boyfriend into the backseat. “Why were you lying to me, Lou?” Harry asked turning to stare down at Louis who was looking down at the road, highly conscious of the fact Leila and Tanya were stood with them and that Nick had also made his way over.

“I’m sorry,” Tanya apologised before Louis could say anything. “I suggested Zayn come over to mine until he sobered up. We just didn’t want him to get into trouble.”

“Do you have anything to do with why Zayn’s drunk?” Harry asked her.

“No sir,” the girl shook her head.

“Ok,” Harry nodded. “Thank you for apologising. You should head on home now,” he instructed.

“Yes sir,” Tanya said meekly before hurrying off.

“We should go too,” Leila stated. “I’m sorry. Come on, Nick,” she grabbed the boy’s arm.

“Wait, wait,” Nick pulled his arm away and stepped closer to Harry offering his hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Nick. Can I tell you how sexy you are?”

“Shut up, Nick,” Leila and Louis said together. 

“Oh come on, look at the guy,” Nick gestured to Harry’s entire being. “And Dom to Dom, you have great taste in subs. Louis’ ass is to die for. You must have a lot of fun with that, yeah?”

“Nick, stop,” Louis hissed at him not daring to look up at Harry while Leila smacked Nick upside the head realising how mortified Louis appeared over the comment.

“Ouch,” he winced before speaking to Harry again. “But go easy on my boy,” Nick continued. “It was only a little lie. Don’t punish him too hard.”

“It is not your place to dictate how I punish MY sub,” Harry responded and Nick took a step back, winding an arm around Leila’s waist seeking her protection but she shoved him away. “And he is not your boy.”

“Right, no, of course not,” Nick held his hands up in surrender. “We have to go, right Leila?”

“Sorry about Nick,” Leila apologised to Harry as Nick hurried away. “He’s just… well; his mum says he’s special. See you tomorrow, Lou, be good,” she kissed his cheek before catching up to Nick and scolding him for trying to tell Harry how to Dominate Louis.

“Get in the car, Louis, we’ll talk about this at home,” Harry said in a tone that left no room for argument. 

Quietly, Louis scrambled into the backseat with Zayn and Niall. If Harry punished Louis, as Louis was expecting, it would be his third day in a row to receive a punishment. He’d been punished on the Monday for hitting Nick (though it seemed like after meeting the boy Harry wouldn’t mind hitting him himself), he and Zayn were punished together on Tuesday for smoking and now it was Wednesday and it looked like Louis would be punished for trying to cover up Zayn’s misbehaviour. He wondered how Liam would punish Zayn for cutting school and getting drunk and whether he would punish Niall for his part in trying to cover it up. He wondered how Harry would punish him or if the man would just give up and send him away. 

“No,” he said out loud shaking the thought away. He reminded himself of how protectively Harry held him the previous night, telling him he was safe and wouldn’t let anybody hurt him ever again. Harry did care about him; Louis just had to remember that. 

XXX

They arrived home and Harry parked the car. Liam’s car wasn’t in the drive yet so the man was obviously still at work. At Harry’s command, the three subs stepped out of the car, Niall supporting Zayn and helping him inside the house. 

“Think ‘m gonna be sick,” Zayn whined and Niall shot a look to Harry.

“Take him to the bathroom,” Harry instructed and Niall hurried to help Zayn upstairs. “Boots,” Harry told Louis simply and the sub practically fell to his knees as he licked earnestly at the man’s shoes. “Relax, Lou,” Harry soothed noticing the boy was almost desperate as he kissed and licked his boots before pulling them off his feet. “You’re still my good boy,” he insisted. “Go to the kitchen and make our tea. I’ll be there for our chat in a bit. I’m just going to check on Zayn and Niall.”

While Harry headed upstairs to check on the boys, Louis made his way to the kitchen and filled up the kettle. He was relieved that he was still getting to have his tea and chat with his Dom. He worried that Harry might deliberately take that part of the day away as a form of punishment. 

“Hi love,” Harry greeted entering the kitchen as Louis finished stirring the milk in. “Tell me about your day?”

“Um…” Louis looked up to the ceiling wondering about Zayn and Niall.

“Zayn’s sleeping it off and Niall’s keeping an eye on him,” Harry answered the unasked question. “They’re ok,” he assured. “Liam will deal with them when he gets home and we’ll discuss your part in it later. Let’s just enjoy our tea and chat for now, ok?”

“Ok,” Louis agreed as he excitedly told Harry how well his first Football practice had gone. “Oh and a girl in Niall’s class asked me to be her boyfriend.”

“What was her name?” Harry asked.

“I can’t remember,” Louis shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, either way I don’t like her,” Harry stated.

“She seemed sweet,” Louis laughed.

“I still don’t like her,” Harry replied adamantly. “You told her ‘no’ right?”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” Louis teased. 

“Louis,” Harry said in a warning tone.

“Yes, Harry?” Louis asked feigning innocence. “She’s quite a pretty girl,” he commented grinning widely as Harry glared. “She’s a sub too. She said she wanted me to dominate her. She thinks I’d be wild and commanding in bed. Maybe I could invite her over for a study session one day?”

“Maybe,” Harry remarked tersely. “Then I’ll let her know she needs to keep her hands and eyes to herself. You don’t get to have girlfriends; I’m making it an official rule. That’s my ‘red’ ok.”

“Relax, I’m teasing,” Louis laughed. “I don’t like girls that way. I never have,” he shrugged. “I only really liked boys. Like, I thought guys were cute or hot or whatever. There was never really anyone I took a proper liking to or anything. I guess these days I don’t like anybody that way.”

“Right, not even me,” Harry commented. He intended it as playful banter but it came out sounding self-pitying and Louis shifted in his seat feeling guilty. “Don’t worry about it, Lou,” he said quickly. “I know that’s not the kind of Dom/sub relationship we have. I’m fine with that, love.”

“You want more though,” Louis muttered as he stared into the depths of his tea.

“I do,” Harry admitted knowing there was nothing to be gained by denying such a fact. “I’ll always hope that one day I can have more with you. But I will never push you for it or take advantage of you in anyway. I hope you know that.”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded. “But, um, you know I care about you right?” he stepped out of his seat and hesitantly inched closer to Harry, resting a hand on the Dom’s shoulder before perching on his lap, making sure not to rub up against his manhood. “I mean, I know we don’t have the romantic or sexual relationship that you want but we’re friends aren’t we? And you take care of me and I try to take care of you as well and… I care about you, ok. And I’m not going to run off to school and have girlfriends or boyfriends. I am faithful to you, Haz. We might not be having sex and I guess we aren’t together in the way that Liam is with Niall and Zayn but like… I wouldn’t cheat on you or ever be with anybody else. I’m yours, yeah?”

“I’m yours too, love,” Harry responded as Louis moved out of his lap and back to his own seat. “However you want me. I wouldn’t cheat on you either. I’m faithful to you.”

“I know,” Louis answered sipping at his tea. “You don’t need to be though. I still think you need to go out and meet other subs. You promised that you’d think about it,” he reminded.

“I did,” Harry said. “And I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Well I think you should do it,” Louis replied stubbornly and Harry just rolled his eyes before changing the conversation. 

XXX

Initially, Liam arrived home with a beaming smile. The smile quickly faded upon learning that Zayn had missed most of the school day and got drunk with his new friends. He was equally unimpressed that Louis and Niall had tried to lie and cover the situation up. 

Louis wasn’t sure what Zayn’s punishment would be. For now, Liam had left the boy to sleep as far as Louis was aware. As for Niall, he had suggested that Liam punish him by making him wear the cock-gag again reasoning that he couldn’t tell lies if he couldn’t speak. Liam approved the idea and Niall’s lips were soon stretched around the cock-gag. Louis suspected that Niall secretly enjoyed it but he didn’t dare say anything and risk Liam treating Niall to a harsher punishment. 

“I hope you won’t make a habit out of lying to me, babes,” Liam told Niall as the boy cuddled up to him, a little drool escaping the corners of his mouth where he was gagged. “I understand you wanted to keep Zayn out of trouble. But trying to lie to cover up Zayn’s misbehaviour has only gone and gotten you in trouble too.”

“Mmm,” Niall groaned in response, his words muffled by the cock-gag as he rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. 

XXX

Before dinner, Harry took Louis upstairs to discuss his punishment.

“Are you ok with the Office or would you prefer the bedroom?” Harry asked. “After what you heard last night I understand if you don’t want to be inside my Office ever again.”

“It’s fine,” Louis answered. “Just, um, you’re not gonna be doing any work while I’m in there right?”

“I’ll be checking emails, nothing more,” Harry assured him.

“Can we go to the Office then?” Louis asked and Harry nodded before leading him inside, watching him carefully to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable with the location.

“Is there anything you’d like to say?” Harry asked as he sat down in his desk chair, leaving Louis to stand on the other side of his desk with his feet shoulder-width apart and his hands clasped behind his back.

“I’m sorry I lied to try and cover Zayn’s back,” Louis offered.

“Do you understand why it was wrong to do so?” Harry queried. 

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded.

“Tell me,” Harry prompted.

“It’s disrespectful to you,” Louis listed. “It’s disrespectful to Liam as well. I’m the oldest and Niall’s the youngest so I was setting a bad example to him. If Zayn misbehaves then Liam should punish him appropriately and it isn’t my place to try and get in the way. And it wouldn’t have been fair to leave Tanya to look after Zayn when he was in that state.”

“Very good,” Harry approved. “Now how exactly should I punish you for lying?”

“However you see fit, Sir,” Louis responded. 

“Hmm,” Harry mused as he went digging through his desk drawers and Louis wondered if the man kept all his punishment implements in his Office. “You might say I was inspired by Niall’s punishment. He told a lie so Liam stuffed his mouth with a cock-gag. You can’t tell lies if your mouth is full. Now, I don’t have a cock-gag myself but I do… have this,” he withdrew a moderately large sized dildo, the kind with a suction on the bottom so it could stand upright on a surface, in this case Harry planted it on his desk. “I’d like you to fill your mouth with that,” Harry told him. “I’ll be checking my emails. You can stop when I’m done and all will be forgiven. Are you green?”

“I…” Louis was about to object, unwilling to suck-off a dildo while Harry sat at his desk checking emails. But then a wicked thought occurred to him. “I’m green, Sir,” he told Harry. “But, um, do I need to suck it like I’m giving head or will it just be like cock-warming but on a dildo?”

“I’ll leave that decision up to you,” Harry responded turning his gaze to his laptop. 

“Ok, Sir,” Louis said stepping closer to the desk and eyeing up the dildo. “Should I start now?”

“Please,” Harry nodded without looking at him.

Louis swallowed and licked his lips before setting his mouth over the head of the dildo. This was a punishment that Harry hadn’t thought through. Smirking around the toy, Louis released a small moan as he stretched his mouth wide enough to accommodate the dildo. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Harry tense up a bit. He took a little more of the dildo down his throat, letting out a small whimpering sound as he did so. He definitely had Harry’s attention now, the emails on his laptop long forgotten. 

Pulling back up, Louis licked around the tip of the fake cock before sinking down, taking as much of it as he could, moaning obscenely as he did so. If nothing else, his time with the abusive Dom had given him a flair for oral sex be it on a fake cock or a real one. He was confident his actions must be driving Harry mad with arousal. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug that he’d managed to turn a humiliating punishment into a way to tease his Dom.

“Enough,” Harry grunted and Louis pulled away, a string of saliva dangling from the corner of his lip to the tip of the dildo. “Don’t tease me like that, Louis,” he warned. “Come and kneel,” he requested and Louis moved round the desk and kneeled at his Dom’s feet, all feelings of smugness and triumph evaporated. “Stay calm,” Harry advised as he popped the button on his pants and unzipped the fly. “Now, remember that you can colour out at any time, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis replied feeling nervous as Harry pushed his trousers down his hips then palmed himself through his boxers. “Sir?” he asked in a shaky tone.

“Try and relax, Lou,” Harry soothed. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. Now, that little stunt you worked with the dildo has gotten me hard. I need to sort myself out. I’d like you to stay here and watch, baby. Then if you’re ok with it, I’d like you to open your mouth and hold out your tongue when I cum. You won’t have to swallow; you can spit as soon as I tell you to. But if you agree then having my cum on your tongue will be your punishment for telling lies and for deliberately trying to tease me. Colour?”

“Um… I’m not sure,” Louis answered honestly as Harry pulled his erect dick from his boxers and slowly stroked himself. A little bit of cum on his tongue as punishment for lying was probably fair. He wasn’t being asked to touch Harry’s cock himself so his ‘no sex’ limit wasn’t being pushed. He had intentionally teased him with the dildo so he probably deserved to be taught a lesson for that as well. He only had to watch Harry masturbate then hold out his tongue for a bit of cum. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t anything too severe or humiliating. He could do this just as long as Harry was nice about it. “I don’t… can you not… like, no nasty names or slut-shaming… please?”

“I won’t,” Harry assured. “Are you green?” he asked and Louis gave a single nod. “Louis,” he pressed wanting a verbal response.

“Sorry, I’m green, Sir,” Louis confirmed. “But… I’m nervous. I don’t know if…” he trailed off unsure how to verbalise his thoughts.

“That’s ok, love,” Harry soothed still stroking his long hard length. “I’d like you to try and stay but any time you feel too uncomfortable just say ‘red’ and leave and I’ll talk with you once I’ve finished off. Ok, Lou?”

“I’ll try, Sir,” Louis replied unable to tear his eyes away from Harry’s large hand and fingers wrapped around his cock. 

“Mmm,” Harry groaned as he pumped himself, speeding up his pace. 

Louis’ cheeks turned pink at the noises Harry was making. He could feel himself getting excited in the confines of his own jeans and he just knew Harry could tell.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moaned. “You’re so beautiful on your knees for me,” he gushed as Louis watched pre-cum spurt from the reddish-purple head of Harry’s penis. “I’m close, love,” he panted. “Can you open your mouth for me? Yeah, take my cum on that pretty little tongue?”

Shuffling closer on his knees, Louis tentatively opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He’d had cum and piss forced down his throat before. He could handle a few drops of cum on his tongue that he was allowed to spit out afterwards. He could do this, he told himself. 

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Harry warned.

“Red,” Louis panicked at the last second trying to move away. He was able to close his eyes and mouth in time but too slow to avoid a face full of Harry’s cum. He whimpered as he felt the sticky substance hit his skin.

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Harry soothed yanking off his own shirt to clean the mess off of his sub’s face as quickly as he could. “I’m sorry, Lou. Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologised once the cum had been wiped away. His eyes stung with the burning need to shed tears but he fought to keep them at bay. “I’m sorry, Sir, I just couldn’t do it.”

“That’s fine, love,” Harry assured him tucking himself away and taking the boy’s hands as he pulled them both to a standing position. “I’m sorry I pushed you too far. I’m the one in the wrong here, ok. I’m sorry, Louis,” he said and the sub just shook his head before burrowing his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “But I’m so proud of you, baby. You did so well for me. Thank you for trying; you’re such a good boy.”

Louis clung to Harry tight, wondering what his alternative punishment would be. As Harry rubbed his back and petted his hair, Louis decided he may as well ask so he didn’t have to fret over it. 

“Sir, what will my punishment be now?” Louis asked.

“That’s it, Louis, punishments over and you’re forgiven,” Harry told him.

“But I had to colour out,” Louis replied. “Shouldn’t you be punishing me again?”

“For what?” Harry asked pulling back to look him in the eye. “What do you expect me to punish you for, Lou? Do you expect me to punish you for lying, for teasing me? Or do you think I’m going to punish you for using your colour?”

“Um, I don’t know, for colouring I guess,” Louis whimpered.

“Fucking hell, Lou,” Harry sighed drawing him back into a protective hug. “I’m not that kind of Dom, love. Haven’t you realised that yet?”

XXX

Once Harry was satisfied that Louis had calmed down, they headed downstairs. Niall was still cuddled up with Liam wearing the cock-gag.

“Are you ready for dinner?” Harry asked them and Niall nodded eagerly. 

“Yeah, here Ni, I think you’ve learned your lesson,” Liam unfastened the gag. “Go get some water and you can help Harry in the kitchen, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Niall answered. “Love you, Li,” he kissed the Dom’s cheek.

“Love you too,” Liam smiled before heading upstairs to check on Zayn. “Hey, sweet boy, how are you feeling?”

“Not great,” Zayn answered quietly.

“Still feeling sick?” Liam asked looking to the bucket down the side of the bed.

“No,” Zayn said. “And I know you’re going to punish me but can I take a shower first, please? I feel really rough.”

“You only have yourself to blame for that,” Liam pointed out. “But go on, take your shower. I’ll be administering your punishment when you return. Don’t keep me waiting.”

XXX

Zayn made quick work of his shower, not even bothering to shave his legs and definitely not in the mood to try and masturbate. He dried himself off with a towel and hurried back to the bedroom, standing nude in front of his Dom as he awaited further instruction. 

First came Liam’s lecture. His tone was calm and Zayn would have honestly preferred to have the man shout at him. The disappointment made his heart clench even though he’d known when he left school grounds that Liam would be disappointed if he ever found out. 

After the lecture, Liam requested Zayn to explain why he was being punished. He knew why. They both knew why. Having Zayn verbally acknowledge his misbehaviour just made him feel worse. His former best friend who used to dominate him never lectured him like that during a punishment. Not even his parents had.

“I think it’s obvious that we have an attitude problem here, Zayn,” Liam stated. “You don’t respect me…”

“I do,” Zayn protested.

“I’m talking, you’re listening, no interruptions,” Liam told him firmly and Zayn wrapped his arms around himself. “You don’t respect me,” Liam repeated. “Subs who respect their Doms don’t break the rules the way you did today. You skipped class, left school grounds and spent the day smoking and getting drunk. Clearly you think you’re above my rules and that it’s acceptable for you to walk all over me.”

“That’s not true,” Zayn said.

“It feels true to me right now,” Liam retaliated and Zayn hung his head in shame. “Put these on,” Liam requested throwing a pair of panties to the sub. Silently, Zayn stepped into the panties and slipped them up his legs and over his bum, adjusting his little cock and balls in the material as he did so. “Follow,” Liam said and Zayn obeyed, following Liam to his Office where they had their Therapy sessions with Ed. “Sit on the desk,” Liam instructed and Zayn did as he was told, watching as his Dom moved round to the desk drawer and came back with a black marker pen.

He lifted Zayn’s left ankle and wrote something on the bottom of his foot, the touch of the pen making Zayn hiss at the ticklish sensation. Liam then lifted the boy’s right ankle and wrote on the sole of his foot.

“Take a look and read out what it says,” Liam said.

“Sir,” Zayn read out looking at the three letter word marked on the bottom of one foot. “Liam,” he read out his Dom’s name written on the other.

“I am your Dom,” Liam reminded. “I expect you to follow my rules, treat me with respect and be on your best behaviour. I don’t expect you to think you can just walk all over me. So, when you leave this Office what are you going to do, Zayn?”

“I don’t understand,” Zayn replied.

“What does it say on the bottom of your feet?” Liam asked patiently.

“Sir and Liam,” Zayn answered.

“Who is ‘Sir’?” Liam questioned.

“You are, Liam,” Zayn replied. “You’re Sir.”

“Right,” Liam nodded. “So if you walk out this door you’ll be walking over me. I’ll be very disappointed if you do that, sweet boy,” he put the lid back on the pen and returned it to the drawer. “Dinner should be ready soon, head downstairs.”

“But… if I can’t walk…?” Zayn hesitated.

“I’m sure you can figure it out,” Liam told him. “Are you ok with the others seeing you in your pretty panties or do you want me to bring you some clothes?”

“This is fine, Sir,” Zayn answered. He had no reason to be shy in front of Niall or Louis and he knew Harry wouldn’t be judging him or perving over him. 

“Good, let’s go then,” Liam said holding open the Office door.

Thinking it over, Zayn carefully stepped down from where he was seated on the desk. He remained on his tip-toes, being sure not to let the bottoms of his feet touch the floor. Moving to his knees, he crawled on all fours out of the room and along the hallway before looking uncertainly at the stairs. Liam stood behind him, watching.

Carefully, Zayn moved down the stairs on his bum, being sure to only let the very back of his heels touch the steps and not the soles where Liam had written his own name and the title ‘Sir’. Reaching the bottom, he resumed crawling in his panties as Liam walked behind him, no doubt ogling his ass. This was definitely a punishment Zayn was going to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Defiling of sofas and armchairs, Nick being Nick, Miss Friend - yikes, mentions of loss/grief of family members
> 
>  
> 
> Hey everyone, thanks for reading, I won't be updating for a while. I'll be house-sitting for a week and won't have access to my computer from Monday so this is it for a while... enjoy...

Chapter 20

Thankfully, Thursday passed by without incident and neither of the boys needed to be punished. The words ‘Sir’ and ‘Liam’ were still marked on Zayn’s feet, the ink not having faded or been washed away yet, but he was permitted to walk on his feet again.

“Is it normal?” Harry asked Liam as they sat across from one another in Liam’s Office playing a game of Chess while the three subs were downstairs watching a movie together in the living-room.

“What’s that?” Liam moved a piece on the board.

“I’m glad we haven’t had to punish any of the boys today, but three days in a row I had to punish Louis,” Harry pointed out. “And you had to punish your two boys more than once. Should we be worried?”

“They’re just testing us and pushing boundaries, it’s perfectly normal. Parents who adopt children experience similar issues as do people who find partners with children. Adopted children test the waters, step-children push the step-parent, and teenagers in general often hit a rebellious stage. We’re actually lucky they haven’t been more troublesome,” Liam told him. “And most subs who leave the Care Home with a new Dom earn themselves a punishment or two in the first couple of weeks. The sub needs to know that the Dom will punish them when necessary regardless of the abuse they’ve endured. More importantly, the sub needs to know the Dom will provide fair punishment and will listen to them if they safeword. I think a lot of them also act out a little to make sure the Dom won’t just send them back. Its down to the Dom to make sure the sub is punished appropriately when they misbehave and to assure them that they’re cared for and won’t be abandoned.”

“So do you think things will settle down a bit now?” Harry asked the Guidance Counsellor as he moved a piece on the Chess board. 

“Hopefully,” Liam nodded. “I think they will. But they’re teenagers, they’re in school, they’re going to get into mischief and we’re going to have to punish them for it. But it should calm down from being a daily thing.”

“Even Niall’s swearing?” Harry asked with a grin and Liam groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I’m fighting a losing war with the swearing aren’t I?” Liam asked fondly moving another piece. “Check mate,” he announced.

“What?” Harry stared down at the board. “That isn’t check mate,” he objected. 

“Sure it is,” Liam insisted. “You can’t move your King here because of my Knight or there because your own piece is in the way or over here because of my Bishop or…”

“Li, mate, this piece isn’t the King,” Harry pointed out. “It’s the Queen. So now, it’s my move and my Queen is just going to take your Knight.”

“The Queen can’t move that way,” Liam complained.

“The Queen can move anyway she likes,” Harry said.

“No, that’s the Castle,” Liam replied.

“Is not,” Harry responded. “I don’t think,” he added with slightly less confidence. “Why are we playing Chess anyway? I don’t even like the game and you clearly don’t know the rules.”

“You don’t know the rules either, mate,” Liam knocked the pieces over and pushed them back into the box while Harry folded the board. “I picked Chess because I thought we should try and be mature or seem intellectual or something.”

They shared a look before they burst out laughing.

“Snakes and Ladders?” Harry suggested and Liam nodded.

“Now this is a board game,” Liam declared as they set up. “Maybe it’s not the sophistication or skill level of Chess but still… this is a game.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t cry when you lose Payno,” Harry sniggered as he rolled the dice.

XXX

In the living-room, Louis was exchanging texts with both Leila and Nick while he half watched the movie. Nick’s messages were all flirty in nature asking for details of his sex life with Harry. He kept telling Nick to mind his own business. Of course, there was no sex life with Harry to offer details on but he didn’t want Nick (or indeed anybody at school) knowing that sex was a ‘red’. If people knew that sex was a ‘red’ it would be so easy to guess that he’d been abused in some way. Especially to anybody who had ever seen Harry and witnessed just how beautiful the man was. They’d think he was crazy for not bending over for Harry at every opportunity. His messages with Leila were more in depth, the two of them getting to know each other better. 

As for Niall and Zayn, they probably weren’t even aware the movie was still playing. They were taking up the sofa together, Zayn lying underneath Niall as they kissed and rubbed against one another. 

“You’re so hot, babe,” Niall pushed Zayn’s t-shirt up and flicked his tongue out over a dusky brown nipple. 

“Mmm, Ni,” Zayn groaned arching upwards as he gripped at the blonde’s hair.

Things were clearly getting more heated between the two. Glancing over, Louis saw Niall pulling Zayn’s jeans down before shifting down to mouth at his boyfriend’s cock through his panties. 

Zayn released a breathy moan and toyed with his own nipples as Niall teased his mouth over his panty-covered cock.

“You like that, Z?” Niall asked. “You like me playing with your pretty little clit?”

Zayn moaned louder as he bucked his hips upwards, seeking more of Niall’s mouth. Louis’ eyes had widened slightly over hearing Niall refer to Zayn’s male genitals as female parts. It was obvious from Zayn’s reaction that he enjoyed the words and Louis certainly wasn’t going to judge his best friend’s kinks. However, he didn’t particularly want to stay in the room while his two best friends moved past a casual make-out session. 

“Play with your clit while I get your pussy nice and wet,” Niall told Zayn pushing the boy in panties so he was on all fours. “I love tasting you, babe,” he claimed licking over Zayn’s asshole while Zayn wrapped his thumb and two fingers around his little cock. 

Deciding it was definitely time to take his leave, Louis hit ‘send’ on yet another text telling Nick to mind his business before heading out to the back garden to work on his football skills.

XXX

After winning the game of Snakes and Ladders, Liam intended to head to the kitchen for a drink but the moans coming from the living-room caught his attention. At first, he thought the boys might be watching a porn movie in which case he’d have to punish them. But upon entering the room he clearly discovered it was his two boys on the couch responsible for the sounds. His body instantly responded to the view before him and he stepped further into the room, dropping into the armchair to watch.

It was Zayn who noticed him first, releasing a small yelp in response before alerting Niall to their Dom’s presence. They both paused their actions, looking to Liam nervously, unsure if they were going to be punished or not.

“Relax,” Liam told them. “You’re boyfriends. You’re allowed to do these things. Keep going.”

“Really?” Niall asked hopefully.

“I was enjoying the show,” Liam smiled. “It would be a shame not to see how it ends.”

Needing no further encouragement, Niall moved his mouth back to Zayn’s ass, letting his tongue flick over the boy’s rim.

“Ni,” Zayn whimpered struggling to stay on all fours.

“Zayn,” Liam called out and Zayn flicked his gaze to his Dom. “You’ve stopped playing with yourself, sweet boy,” he pointed out. “Let me see you play with that pretty little clit of yours.”

“Mmm,” Zayn moaned as he took his little cock in hand again, keeping eye-contact with Liam as he touched himself. “Li,” he begged.

“Come over here, boys,” Liam requested as he took himself out of his pants.

The two subs were kneeling before Liam within a matter of steps, Niall literally drooling at the sight of Liam’s cock and Zayn still working his fingers over his own much smaller dick.

“Tell me what you want to do?” Liam said stroking Zayn’s cheek with the back of his knuckles and running the fingers of his other hand through Niall’s hair.

“Fuck, Sir, let me suck you,” Niall begged.

“Language,” Liam reprimanded with a light slap round the boy’s face (more of a tap really).

“Yeah, sorry, but come on, Li, please?” Niall asked.

“Go on, babes,” Liam spread his legs invitingly and Niall accidentally nipped him with his teeth in his eagerness. “Easy, Ni, be gentle, take it slow,” he instructed, keeping his hand in Niall’s hair to guide his movements. “Up here, sweet boy,” he told Zayn patting the arm of the chair. “What do you want?”

“Touch me,” Zayn begged.

“Where?” Liam asked.

“My clit,” Zayn told him. “Please, Liam, just play with my clit.”

Liam fingered Zayn’s little cock teasingly making the boy whimper before he took a firmer grasp and leaned in to suck at the boy’s nipple.

“Hey Li,” Harry said as he strode into the living-room. “I was wondering if…”

“Fuck off, Haz,” Liam growled and Harry promptly left the room.

“You swore,” Niall laughed pulling up from the Dom’s cock.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Liam asked pointedly. 

Niall smiled cheekily before taking Liam back into his mouth. His punishments with the cock-gag had certainly helped his oral technique. 

“That’s it, Niall, just like that,” Liam praised before pulling Zayn down for a kiss.

XXX

Finding Louis with the football in the back garden, Harry approached him.

“Liam and the boys are defiling the armchair,” Harry informed his sub.

“Yeah, Ni and Z have already tainted the sofa,” Louis said. “I figured I’d leave them to it and have a kick about but I didn’t realise Liam was going to join in the fun. Do you think they’ll always just do it wherever?”

“In the house it’s quite possible,” Harry said. “But I can have a word with Liam if you’re not comfortable with it. He’ll understand.”

“Nah, it’s alright,” Louis shrugged. “I can just leave the room if things get too weird. But I know they care about each other and Liam isn’t hurting them so it’s cool I guess.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Harry replied. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Louis told him. “Whatever they’re into, right? Just as long as it’s consensual, yeah?”

“Just as long as it’s consensual,” Harry agreed.

“I don’t think I could do it though,” Louis mused. “I mean, I’m not judging them or anything,” he rushed to explain. “I just don’t think I could do that stuff in front of people. I mean, I know I have,” he kicked the ball a little harder than necessary. “I didn’t exactly have a choice when the abusive Dom made me do things with him and his party guests. But like, if it was my choice, if I was being intimate,” he said as he retrieved the football. “I’d want it to be… you know… intimate. Just us. Me and you with nobody watching.”

It surprised Harry that Louis stated ‘me and you’ but he didn’t call him out on it. He doubted whether Louis even realised he’d phrased it that way. But the fact that Louis had told him he’d like intimate situations to be kept private gave him hope that Louis may be willing to have sex with him one day. 

“Come on, Lou,” Harry said before the idea of potential sex with Louis could get him hard. “Kick that ball this way. I’ll show you how it’s really done.”

“You’re on, Haz,” Louis grinned kicking the ball over.

Harry had claimed he was going to show Louis how it was done. As it happened, he just fell over a lot and got covered in grass stains and mud. He wasn’t exactly bad, he was just very clumsy.

XXX

The weather was surprisingly warm on Friday so Nick suggested they take their lunch outside. They sat out on the grass, Nick setting down his jacket for Leila and Tanya to sit on while offering Louis a seat on his lap.

“You wish,” Louis told him as he took the offered seat between Leila’s legs instead. 

Niall was sitting with them amongst his group of adoring Rainbow Girls and countless other friends Louis couldn’t even be bothered to create nicknames for. The Irish boy seemed to make at least a handful of new friends each day and practically half the school seemed to be seated with them while he strummed a tune on somebody’s guitar and entertained them all with a song. 

Zayn was sitting with them too, enjoying his boyfriend’s performance from where he sat with Devon, Hunter, Gaz and Wayne. Hunter had his head resting in Devon’s lap, his thong showing above the waistline of his skinny jeans. He was flipping through the pages of a magazine, calling for Zayn’s attention every now and then to show him an article of clothing or make-up product he wanted to experiment with and seeking the quieter boy’s opinion. 

“Not gonna lie, Hunt, it’d look better on me,” Zayn told him in reference to a silky nightgown.

“Fuck you bitch,” Hunter laughed good-naturedly. “I’ve been thinking about getting my tongue pierced. Or my belly-button. What do you guys think?”

“I’ve already told you, you’d look hot either way, princess,” Devon told him.

“I heard tongue piercings give you really bad breath,” Gaz chuckled. “And you already smell like smoke and Dev’s dick. No need to make it worse.”

“Belly-button rings look better on girls,” Wayne claimed. “Go for the pierced tongue.”

“What do you think, Z?” Hunter asked.

“I reckon you’d look good with your nipples pierced, mate,” Zayn suggested. “But if you’re really set on belly-button or tongue I’d vote for the belly-button. But that’s only because I don’t wanna agree with anything that wanker says,” he gestured to Wayne who scowled at him while Zayn flipped him off.

“You ever think about getting anything pierced, lad?” Devon asked him.

“Never thought about it,” he admitted with a shrug. “Not sure how Li or Ni would feel about it anyway.”

“Forget what they think, kid, it’s your body, own it,” Devon encouraged him. “If you ever fancy getting something done I’ll set you up with a chick I know. I’m gonna get her to pierce Hunter if he ever decides what he wants.”

“Hey, I’ll get my nipples done if you do yours,” Hunter bargained.

“I’ll think about it, mate,” Zayn said taking the cigarette Devon offered him and checking that neither Louis nor Niall had heard any of the piercing conversation. A quick look told them they hadn’t but as Tanya stared quietly at him from across the way with a slightly quirked eyebrow he could tell she’d heard. 

“You alright there, T?” Nick asked Tanya. “You’ve got that weird look on your face.”

“Nothing, the sun’s in my eyes,” she lied looking away from Zayn and turning her focus back to Niall who was entertaining quite a crowd as he sang and played guitar with the Rainbow Girls acting as his backup dancers.

“Hey Lou,” Nick crawled half on top of Louis, trapping him under his body where he was sitting between Leila’s legs, the pair of them now lying back on the grass as Nick loomed over them. “How hard did Harry fuck you last night?”

Nick was oblivious to the way Louis’ entire body went rigid and how his complexion paled but Leila was very much aware.

“Nick, get off,” Leila told him sharply. “You’re hurting my leg,” she lied and she sat up when Nick moved off, massaging Louis’ shoulders comfortingly. “It’s ok,” she whispered to him and he leaned back into her embrace trying to fight away the sense of panic that clawed up his chest when Nick had so casually spread himself on top of him with no idea how it made Louis feel so trapped and vulnerable. “Let’s go for a walk, just you and me,” she suggested gently and Louis just nodded, keeping close to her as she rested her hand on his neck in the way she knew offered him a sense of calm. 

“Aww, you’d better not be telling Leila the dirty details and keeping them from me,” Nick whined playfully as they walked off. “Hey Zoe,” he called to the red-haired sub. “What kinky shit did you and Shelly get up to last night?”

“Shelly says I’m allowed to hit you in the balls, Nick, don’t forget that,” Zoe warned. 

“Come on, give a charming pervert just a little bit of juicy gossip,” Nick pleaded.

“You’re not charming, you’re sleazy,” Zoe told him and Tanya nodded her agreement.

“Ouch, my feelings,” Nick sighed placing his hands over his heart. “Seriously though, you and Shelly are good, yeah? You deserve to be treated right after that dickhead Dom kept harassing you last year.”

“Weren’t you that dickhead Dom?” Zoe responded poking her tongue out to show she was joking. There had been a Dom the previous year who took a liking to her. His behaviour became borderline stalker and he’d left a number of threatening messages to her through text, voicemail messages, email, paper notes that he found ways to slip into her school bag, lunch box and coat pockets as well as some disturbing graffiti on the school bathroom walls that Nick had actually voluntarily helped to clean up. “Shelly’s amazing,” she said seriously. “She definitely knows how to treat a girl.”

“Of course,” Nick nodded. “She learned it all from me. You may as well call me ‘Cupid’; I basically got you two girls together.”

“If you say so,” Zoe rolled her eyes. “And remember, I’m allowed to hit you.”

“Why do you think I’ve stayed out of reach?” he returned only for her to throw her apple core at him, catching him right on the jaw. “Good shot,” Nick acknowledged while many around them laughed.

XXX

Walking round the school grounds, Leila kept her hand at the back of Louis’ neck, quietly comforting him. She didn’t push him for details or voice any of the concerns she had. They just walked side by side, Louis calming down considerably once they were away from the crowds and in a more secluded area. 

“Nick can be a bit much sometimes,” Leila stated breaking their companionable silence. “But he’s a real sweetheart. He’ll make an amazing Dom or Daddy one day. The boy just needs to grow up first. Wait until he’s in his twenties and we’ll probably hardly recognise him.”

“I do like Nick,” Louis said. “It’s just…”

“You don’t have to explain,” Leila told him.

Louis just nodded as he kept close to her. She gave good hugs and she smelled nice. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was cuddled up close to his mum or his sisters. He suddenly found himself missing them deeply. He’d never really taken the time to mourn for them. After he’d been taken by the Dom, his focus had been on trying to spare Niall and Zayn as much torment as he could, telling little Niall stories and trying to get Zayn to eat something and hoping they’d find a way out or be rescued. It wasn’t until after they were rescued he even learned the fate of his family. 

“Louis,” Leila took the boy’s face in her hands gazing at him with concern. “You look like you need to cry.”

“No,” he shook his head.

“It’s better to let it out than bottle it up,” the Domme advised.

“I can’t break down,” Louis said. “Not here.”

“Alright, then chin up, little soldier,” she told him tapping his chin playfully. “Let’s make our way to class.”

She placed her arm around his shoulders protectively and he slipped his arm around her waist. They were walking through the school corridor when the Guidance Counsellor, Miss Friend, spied them. The woman was wearing banana yellow trousers with a bubblegum-pink scarf tied around her waist like a belt and a white blouse adorned with hundreds of silver sequins that ruffled together as she walked. Her hair was down today, wild and messy about her shoulders with a bright orange headband keeping it out of her eyes. 

“Louis,” she greeted with a wide smile and Louis bit back a groan as he looked down at the floor, noticing that she was wearing bright green wellington boots with spider designs on them. “And Leila Moon,” she noted. “Is this young love I see blossoming before me? Yay,” she applauded, the bracelets on her wrists jingling together from the movement.

“Um, I have a Dom,” Louis reminded her. 

“A male Dom,” Leila pointed out.

“Hmm, yes, pity,” Miss Friend sighed. “You two look so lovely together. Well, well, I’m glad we’ve run into one another, Louis. Now is a perfect time for us to catch up. I’ll write you a pass to miss next lesson and you can tell me all about your first week at school over a nice cup of my homemade herbal tea. Come, come,” she beckoned. “You know my door is always open for you, Leila, off to your lessons now. Come along, Louis.”

“Help,” Louis hissed to Leila but she only shrugged uselessly mouthing a ‘sorry’ as Louis reluctantly followed Miss Friend to her Office.

“In you come, Louis,” she said bowing him into her Office. “Sit, sit,” she sang to him before puttering around the untidy Office preparing the homemade herbal tea. “I’m sure you’ve been meaning to come and see me,” Miss Friend said. “You probably even stopped by already but I must have missed you where I’ve been sooo busy.”

Louis just nodded and smiled awkwardly reasoning the woman must have been busy being abducted by aliens or dancing naked in the woods or performing a satanic ritual of some kind.

“But as you see, I’m here for you now,” she declared. “Miss Friend always makes time for her friends. Here you go, yummy homemade herbal tea, mmm.”

“Thanks,” Louis took the chipped tea cup and looked down, wrinkling his nose. The homemade herbal tea looked a lot like dirty pond water. Trying to be polite, he forced himself to take a mouthful, instantly regretting it. 

“Delicious isn’t it,” Miss Friend said.

“Mmm,” Louis responded suddenly thinking that being forced to drink the abusive Dom’s piss wasn’t nearly as awful as he had once thought. 

“So Louis, tell me about your first week?” Miss Friend asked taking out a notebook and a fluffy purple pen.

“It’s been ok,” Louis shrugged. 

“Ok?” Miss Friend repeated rolling her head in unison with rolling her eyes. “Louis, please, work with Miss Friend a little,” she implored referring to herself in the third person. “We need a word more informative than ‘ok’.”

“Um, I don’t know,” Louis shrugged again and the Guidance Counsellor tossed a pocket sized thesaurus to him. He just about caught it, finding it impressive that she seemed to know its exact location under all the other mess on her desk. “I’ve made a couple of new friends.”

“Yes, friends,” she applauded him. “Well done, Louis, well done, you,” she took up her fluffy pen and jotted a few things down. “Tell me more.”

“I made the Football team,” Louis said.

“Oh congratulations,” Miss Friend exclaimed yanking open her desk drawer, rummaging through it and then throwing him a little chocolate ball wrapped in foil to make it look like a football. “I look forward to seeing you play in your first game. Oh, I feel like a proud parent.”

“Um, thanks,” he replied uncomfortably finding his thoughts turn to his mum again. She had been so proud of him when he’d made the Football team at his last school. She’d taken him and the girls out for milkshake and ice-cream to celebrate.

“Ah, ah, now there’s a thought,” Miss Friend observed snatching up something from her desk and throwing it to him. It was a shiny penny. “Penny for your thoughts, Louis?”

“Nothing,” Louis mumbled setting the disgusting herbal tea on the desk along with the penny, the chocolate football and the thesaurus. “Um, can I go to class now?”

“I feel you closing up on me, Louis, this simply won’t do,” Miss Friend sighed. “Relax your mind, open your soul and share your thoughts with Miss Friend.”

“Can I go to class please?” Louis emphasized the last word.

“Let me teach you a method I use to relax,” Miss Friend swept around the room and moved a feather boa, bowler hat and patchwork blanket out of the way to reveal a CD player. She pressed play and the sound of Whale music filled the room. “Stand up, Louis, close your eyes, feel the music and expand your mind.”

He remained in his seat, watching the woman move about the room, surprisingly graceful in her wellington boots but she still looked insane. 

“I am a tree,” Miss Friend declared throwing her arms about herself as though they were branches swaying in a strong wind. “No wait, I’m a bird… I am a cloud… beautiful and pretty but I need to release the rain… the rain… the rain.”

Taking advantage of the fact the woman’s eyes were closed, Louis slipped out of the room and ran as fast as he could away from her Office. 

XXX

The school day finished and it was Liam waiting to pick them up. He was sitting on the bonnet of the car, scrolling through his phone as he waited for the three boys. A group of giggling girls had taken an interest in the good-looking man, one of them daring another to approach him. 

“Hey, someone’s got eyes for your Dom mate,” Nick laughed and Zayn’s face darkened as he witnessed a younger girl twirl her hair around her finger and bat her eyes as she giggled at whatever it was that Liam said. 

“Take it easy, Z,” Niall said. “That girl’s like thirteen.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna go over there and pull her hair out,” Zayn replied. “I’m just gonna make sure she knows Liam belongs to me. Hey, Li,” he called out making a point of sashaying his hips as he prowled over to him. “Have you missed me?”

“Of course I did, sweet boy,” Liam smiled at him before finding himself with an arm full of Zayn, the sub practically humping his leg as he kissed him. 

“I missed you too, Sir,” Zayn purred. “Been thinking about your cock all day. Want it inside me.”

“Behave you,” Liam squeezed the boy’s ass in amusement knowing that Zayn’s jealousy was inspiring his behaviour. “Nice to meet you Jasmine,” he told the thirteen year old who was blushing crimson as she scurried back to her giggling group of friends. “Come on, Ni, Lou,” he called.

“See you guys,” Niall waved and basically everybody in the area called out a goodbye to Niall since the boy had made friends with pretty much everybody. 

“See you, Lou,” Nick pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek making him flinch just a fraction. “Sorry, you alright?” he asked seriously.

“Um, yeah,” Louis replied awkwardly. “See you next week.”

“Bye Lou,” Leila rubbed the back of his neck before he made his way over to Liam’s car.

“What was that about?” Nick asked Leila.

“Don’t worry about it,” Leila responded. “Am I showing too much cleavage?” she asked drawing the attention to herself so Nick would stop thinking about Louis.

“Not enough in my opinion,” Nick told her.

“Everything ok, Lou?” Liam asked gently noticing that Louis seemed quieter than usual.

“Mmm,” Louis grunted not having the energy to fake a smile or form a half-hearted lie about how he was ‘fine’.

Liam sent a questioning look to Zayn who was sitting in the passenger seat but he shrugged in response signalling that he didn’t know anything. 

“Alright, well let’s head home then,” Liam said quickly typing out a text message to Harry to alert him to the fact something was bothering Louis. 

XXX

Sitting down with Harry in the back garden for their tea and chat, Louis told his Dom about Miss Friend’s disgusting homemade herbal tea that looked liked pond water.

“She really freaks me out, Haz,” Louis stated giving a slight shudder. “I haven’t even told you about the dancing to Whale music,” he cringed. 

Sipping at his tea, Harry listened to his sub complain about the quirky Guidance Counsellor. The boy was talking faster than usual, barely pausing for breath. It was like he was afraid to stop talking and be confronted with silence, questions from Harry, or indeed his own thoughts. 

“Lou, look at me, love,” Harry interrupted after hearing about Miss Friend’s ‘penny for your thoughts’ line for the third time. “Tell me what’s wrong? Don’t you dare say ‘nothing’; I can tell you’re not yourself.”

Cradling his tea cup, Louis released a sigh.

“It’s just, I’ve been thinking about my mum and sisters a lot today,” Louis admitted quietly. “I know they’re… gone,” his voice choked a little on the word. “But I really miss them and I never really… I don’t know,” he shrugged turning his face away as a tear slipped down his cheek. He took a shaky breath as Harry’s hand worked through his hair then down to caress the back of his neck. “I guess I never really stopped to let myself grieve. And I never got to say goodbye. It’s not like I got to go to the funeral. Fuck, I don’t even know if there was a funeral. I don’t know if there’s a grave for them all somewhere with nobody putting flowers down for them or if they’re just a pile of ash that got swept away and nobody cared,” he started to sob harder and Harry pulled him onto his lap. “I’m forgetting what their voices sounded like,” he whimpered. “I can’t remember what the last thing I ever said to them was. I loved them so much and I just don’t know if they knew.”

“They knew,” Harry assured him pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“But I didn’t say it enough,” Louis argued. “I should have been a better son, a better brother and I should be a better sub for you.”

“You’re perfect for me,” Harry told him earnestly. “And your family loved you just as much as you loved them. I’m sorry they’re gone. I’m so sorry, baby.”

“I just miss them so much,” Louis’ entire body shook as he sobbed. “I never got to say goodbye.”

Harry’s thoughts turned to Louis’ file tucked away in the bottom desk drawer in his Office. Details of what happened to Louis’ family would be included in the file. Possibly with information about if or where they were buried. He decided he would look through the file for the necessary information and if he could he would take Louis to visit his family’s graves. His sub needed to mourn for his family properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	21. update

My dad is very ill. He doesn't have long left. Obviously I don't have time for reading and writing at the moment. I will finish the story but please don't expect a chapter any time soon. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much for all the kind words and well wishes. With all the trolls and haters out in the real world and online, it was really touching to receive such well meaning thoughts from people who are essentially strangers. 
> 
> My dad didn't make it, but he put up one hell of a fight.
> 
> WARNINGS - MENTIONS OF FAMILY DEATHS, HARRY AGREES TO HAVE RELATIONS WITH ANOTHER SUB, JEALOUSY, BLOW-JOB, CRYING

Chapter 21

As he had been hoping, Harry managed to get the necessary details on Louis’ family from the boy’s file. He briefly considered flipping through the pages and reading some of the abuse Louis had endured but the idea made him nauseous. Instead, he flicked to some of the later pages at the back of the file. There was a document that had been typed up by the Guidance Counsellor who had worked at the Care Home before Liam replaced her in the role. The woman had nothing good to say about Louis, writing him off as a rude and uncaring brat who thought too highly of himself to submit. Harry ripped the page out of the file and tore it to pieces. He then placed the file back in the bottom drawer of his desk before joining his sub in bed.

XXX

Saturday morning, Harry gently shook Louis awake. The boy grumbled under his breath and pulled the covers up over his head. 

“Come on, love,” Harry yanked the covers away. “We’ve got a long drive ahead of us today. Time to get up.”

“Where are we going?” Louis asked groggily as Harry hauled him off the bed.

“You’ll see,” Harry said and they made the bed together before the Dom picked out both their clothing and a nude Louis dressed Harry before dressing himself. 

Once they were in the car, Louis rolled the passenger side window down, letting the wind hit his face. Still unsure where they were going, he kept his eyes peeled on the road signs trying to work it out. His stomach lurched as Harry turned the car down the street where the Care Home resided. 

“No,” Louis shook his head. “Harry please, please don’t take me back,” he begged. His heart was hammering in his chest and tears were stinging at his eyes. 

“Sweetheart,” Harry sighed. “I’m not sending you back there,” he told him as they drove past the Care Home and Louis released a long breath of relief once the building was out of sight. “You’re my sub, Louis, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life taking care of you. I could never send you away.”

“I thought… I thought…” Louis slapped a hand to his face trying to hide his embarrassed flush. 

“It’s ok, Lou,” Harry patted his thigh gently. “We really need to work on your self-esteem, babe. You still seem to think I’m going to get bored of you and send you away. Tell me how I can make it better?” he asked as he carried on driving. 

“I think it just takes time,” Louis shrugged. “I’m still so screwed up from everything, Haz. I wish I wasn’t… I wish I could be a proper sub for you… I wish my family was alive… I wish I could be brave enough to just let you fuck me instead of you having to take cold showers and get yourself off all the time but… it is what it is.”

“Hey,” Harry called softly. “You do know how much I care for you, right?”

“I know,” Louis replied quietly closing his eyes and letting the wind caress his face as they drove. “I still struggle to believe it sometimes but I know. And I like you too, Haz,” he added. “You’re a good friend and a great Dom.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Harry said as he concentrated on the roads. “I’m really trying to be.”

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going then?” Louis asked opening his eyes and closing the car window.

“Your home town,” Harry decided to tell him hoping that he was doing the right thing. He could feel his sub staring at him with his mouth agape but the boy wasn’t saying anything. Casting a quick glance to him, Harry worried he may be doing the wrong thing. “I did a little research,” he explained. “I know where your family is buried. I thought I could take you to see them, you know, give you the chance to say ‘goodbye’. But… we don’t have to go if you’re not ready for this… we can turn back around, whatever you want Louis. I’m sorry, love, I shouldn’t have sprung this on you, I should have discussed it with you first.”

“Can we stop somewhere for flowers?” Louis asked.

“Of course, Louis, anything,” Harry answered him. “So… we’re ok yeah?” he asked uncertainly. “This is the right thing?”

“You did good, Haz,” Louis assured him patting the man’s upper thigh briefly. “I really need this. Thank you.”

XXX

The remainder of the car journey was mostly spent in a companionable silence though the pair occasionally sang along to a song playing on the radio. They stopped to buy flowers, Louis selecting pinks and purples for the girls and white for his mum. As they seated themselves back in the car, Louis was noticeably more subdued. Respectfully, Harry left the music off as they drove to the graveyard, deeming it inappropriate under the circumstances. 

“We’re nearly there,” Harry whispered.

Soon enough, they were stepping out of the car, carrying the bouquets of flowers between them and for Louis it suddenly felt all too real. He walked alongside Harry, both of them moving slowly through the headstones looking out for the Tomlinson family. Looking left to right, Louis scanned his eyes over the names on the various plaques and tombstones. His mind was attentive enough to realise they didn’t belong to his mum or sisters but not quite alert enough to fully take in the names of the people they did belong to. 

Inevitably, they found what they were looking for. Slowly, Louis edged closer, holding his breath as he read the names in his head, ensuring that they had found the correct ones. He read the names over again a few more times, his mind pitifully trying to deny what his eyes were so clearly showing him. Releasing a slow breath, he set himself the task of arranging the flowers neatly at his mum and sisters’ graves. 

“I could give you a minute,” Harry offered, his voice a whisper, “if you wanted to be alone?”

“Stay,” Louis responded from where he was kneeling on the grass beside his mother’s flowers. He felt Harry’s hand settle at the back of his neck and he leaned back into the comforting touch, letting his eyes flutter close for a few moments before he forced himself to look back at his mother’s name. “They’re really gone,” Louis stated. He knew they were of course. He’d been told by Miss Alexander back at the Care Home that his family had tragically died in a house fire. He’d even spent countless nights dreaming about it. Sometimes, he dreamt that he escaped from the abusive Dom and he got home just in time to save them. Other times his mind tormented him with ideas of how it may have really played out and how scared they all must have been as their house went up in flames while they were trapped inside. But even though Louis had known for months that his family were dead, seeing their graves made it an indisputable truth. Before, he could pretend that his family were just on holiday somewhere and he’d see them soon. That wasn’t a lie he could tell himself anymore. “I miss you,” Louis told them as the tears started to fall. 

Crouching quietly by Louis’ side, Harry encouraged his sub to let everything out. He held the sobbing teen in his arms for a good half hour as he cried. Once Louis seemed to have cried himself out, Harry brushed the remaining tears away and Louis burrowed further into his Dom’s arms, playing with the rings on the older male’s fingers. He shared stories about his family and Harry listened attentively, placing a tender kiss to his sub’s cheek.

“They’d have liked you, Haz,” Louis said confidently giving his Dom a shy smile.

Harry smiled back; the kind of smile that revealed his dimples, for Louis could not have bestowed him with a higher compliment. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t lucky enough to have met them,” Harry replied.

They stayed a while longer, Louis sharing more stories of happier times spent with his family.

“Could we come back and visit sometimes?” Louis asked as they made their way out of the graveyard, Harry’s arm around Louis’ shoulders and Louis’ arm snaked around Harry’s waist.

“Of course,” Harry answered without hesitation. “We could make it a monthly thing if you’d like?”

“Please,” Louis agreed gratefully as they made their way back towards the car.

“Anywhere else in Doncaster you’d like to visit while we’re here?” Harry asked.

“Not really,” Louis shrugged. His mind did jump to some of his old friends but he just didn’t feel like trying to meet up with any of them. It would be too much to have to explain to them where he had been all this time. “But, um, there’s this Chippy right? We used to get curry sauce and chips from there all the time. They’re really good in their own disgusting greasy way.”

“Tell me the way and we’ll get some,” Harry offered.

“Thanks,” Louis grinned. “And um, thanks for bringing me here and buying the flowers.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry smiled. “I’d do just about anything for you, Lou.”

XXX

After eating their curry sauce and chips, they began the drive home. They stayed silent until they were officially out of Doncaster. Then Louis put some music on, his heart feeling lighter than it had that morning. He alternated between watching the view pass by out the window and gazing fondly at Harry. Occasionally, Harry would catch him staring and briefly look back at him with a smile before returning his focus to the road.

“We’ve still got time to stop in town and get you some proper Football gear,” Harry said. “Are you up for it or do you wanna leave it till tomorrow?”

“We can do it now,” Louis agreed. 

“When is your first Football game?” Harry asked.

“End of next month,” Louis replied. “You’re definitely coming right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it, love,” Harry told him. “You’ve had a couple of practices now right? How is the team?”

“The lads are good,” Louis approved. “Different from the team I was on in my old school. I think we played the game a bit rougher in Donny but still, it’s a good team. I’m glad I’m on it.”

“Good,” Harry smiled. “So you get on with them yeah, no Doms on the team giving you a hard time for being a sub?”

“Nah,” Louis shook his head. “It’s actually a mix of Doms and subs on the team. Our Captain’s a sub actually. I did hear a rumour about some Dom trying to be a dick to subs on the team last year but apparently Coach just kicked him off the team. Anyway, I can hold my own on the Football field. The Doms I grew up with were all dead impressed when I started kicking that ball around.”

“You know they were probably admiring your ass more than your footwork right?” Harry asked.

“Shut up,” Louis laughed through a groan but he couldn’t stop the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

XXX

They made their way through the shopping centre together. After getting Louis sorted with some new Football gear, they wandered around window-shopping and ended up buying a box of freshly baked cookies to share with the others when they got home. They also stopped for Milkshakes and sat drinking them by the Water Fountain, Harry handing Louis a coin to make a wish and toss it into the water. 

“What do you think happens to all the change?” Louis asked watching an elderly couple and a mother with three children making ‘wishes’ and throwing coins into the water.

“It all gets taken out at the end of the day,” Harry explained, “after the shopping centre is shut. Then it all gets put away and at the end of each month all the money collected goes to a charity. Sometimes it goes to animal shelters, cancer research, children’s charities, sub charities,” he listed. 

“That’s really cool,” Louis said. He was about to say something further when an unfamiliar voice called out Harry’s name. “Who’s that?” Louis asked following Harry’s lead of standing up as a man he’d never seen before began to make his way over.

“I thought that was you, Harry,” the stereotypical gay man declared as he stepped up to Harry and leaned in for a hug, kissing him on either cheek before looking to Louis expectantly. 

“Louis, this is Nathaniel,” Harry introduced. “Nathaniel, this is Louis, my sub.”

“Harry Styles, you got yourself a sub,” Nathaniel gasped as he stalked around Louis looking him up and down. “My, my, that ass is to die for. So Louis, from one sub to another, is Mr. Styles as wild in the bedroom as I’ve so often imagined?”

“Um,” Louis shifted on his feet uncomfortably, looking to Harry for help as he readjusted the shopping bags in his hands. 

“We don’t have that kind of relationship,” Harry said.

“Really, no sex?” Nathaniel looked horrified at the prospect. “May I ask why?”

“No, you may not,” Harry replied and the sub respectfully dropped his head.

“Apologies, Harry, it’s not my place,” Nathaniel commented. “Well, I should be running along. It was good to see you again, Harry. Don’t be a stranger,” he lingered as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek before walking away with a definite wiggle to his hips.

“That guy totally has the hots for you,” Louis stated.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Any time we’ve been at the same party and he’s gotten drunk he’s begged me to dominate him.”

“Have you?” Louis asked.

“Of course not,” Harry responded. “Nathaniel can’t hold his drink. Even if I did agree to dominate him he’d probably pass out and call me old fashioned but I don’t agree with having sex with an unconscious sub. It just isn’t right.”

“Ok, but what about when you’re both sober?” Louis suggested. “He obviously likes you. Maybe the two of you should meet up and… you know…”

“Louis,” Harry made to object but Louis was quick to carry on talking.

“Haz, come on, we’re friends right?” Louis asked.

“Sure we are,” Harry agreed.

“Good, so as your friend I’m telling you that you should see about meeting up with Nathaniel,” Louis said. “Take him for coffee or something and tell him you’re just looking for sex. If he isn’t interested then forget about it. But if he is, and trust me, mate, he definitely is, just… you know… do whatever it is you do. You’re a really hot guy, Haz, you deserve to get your Dom on and have sex with a willing sub. I can’t do that stuff for you but Nathaniel can. Just give it a go, mate.”

“You’re really not gonna let this go, are you?” Harry asked sounding exasperated. 

“I really think its something you should do,” Louis answered. “It’ll be good for you.”

“If I agree to one date with one sub,” Harry said, “and just see what happens will you back off and let it go?”

“As long as you put in the effort for this potential hook-up I won’t mention it again, promise,” Louis replied. 

“Alright,” Harry relented. “I’ll see about meeting a sub for sex tonight. But it won’t be Nathaniel or anybody I know. It has to be a stranger.”

“Fine, that’s fine. Just meet a nice sub who’s down to fuck, have your way with him and come back home to me for a cuddle,” Louis smiled. “I can even help you pick your outfit.”

“Why on earth have I agreed to this?” Harry asked himself as they made their way back to the car with Louis’ new Football gear and the box of cookies. 

“Obviously you’re desperate to get laid,” Louis laughed.

XXX

As previously offered, Louis helped Harry get ready for his night out. He fastened the zip up on Harry’s tightest pair of jeans before they had a little debate over how many buttons Harry should leave undone. 

“I need to do up more buttons than that, Lou,” Harry argued.

“Nah, you don’t,” Louis told him as he unbuttoned the buttons Harry had just done up. “People can see more of your tattoos this way. It’s sexier, Haz, trust me. You’ll have the subs falling at your feet.”

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged. “But you’re still the only one I want to lick my boots.”

“And I will be the only one to lick your boots,” Louis assured him. “You’re just trying to meet someone for casual sex, yeah? A one-night stand, or maybe a fuck-buddy. There doesn’t have to be any boot-licking involved. It’s just sex, Harry. Don’t think about it too much.”

“Are you really sure you’re ok with this?” Harry asked doubtfully.

“It was my idea, remember,” Louis pointed out. “Let me do your hair,” he guided Harry to sit on the bed and picked up the man’s hairbrush. “How about a man-bun tonight? I think it’d look hot.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed and Louis got to work.

“There,” Louis nodded approvingly as he looked over his handiwork. “Not bad. You definitely look like a man on the prowl. You’re gonna have your pick of the subs tonight.”

The young sub practically pushed a reluctant Harry down the stairs and paraded him around to the others in the living-room.

“What do you reckon, boys?” Louis asked. “He’s looking pretty hot, right?”

“You’re really going through with this?” Zayn questioned the pair looking disappointed. 

“Louis was quite insistent,” Harry sighed as he adjusted the rings on his fingers.

“Well Louis’ an idiot,” Zayn claimed. “Sorry, mate,” he added. “But Harry, come on, you can’t be serious about doing this.”

“Hey, it isn’t your place to judge, sweet boy,” Liam told him gently. “You look good, Harry. Have fun tonight.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded making sure he had his wallet and keys. “Don’t wait up,” he said and Zayn audibly tutted as Harry left the room.

“You’re mad, Lou,” Zayn told his friend once Harry had left the house.

“He needs to do this,” Louis said defensively. “His balls will drop off if he doesn’t get some action soon. I can’t give him what he wants so what else are we supposed to do? Unless you or Niall are prepared to bend over and let my Dom use you for a night then this is what we’ve gotta do.”

“That’s enough,” Liam warned before a scowling Zayn could make a retort. “Let’s just sit down together and watch a movie. Come on, Louis.”

XXX

After watching the first movie, Zayn headed upstairs to his attic and immersed himself in his painting. Liam went up to his Office for some privacy as he made a call with his mother leaving Louis and Niall lounging across the sofa together. 

“Are you sure you’re alright with Harry fucking somebody else?” Niall blurted out.

“It was my idea, Ni, of course I’m sure,” Louis answered. “I don’t know why everybody’s making such a big deal out of it.”

“Sorry, man,” Niall shrugged. “I just think it’s weird. I couldn’t handle it if Liam or Zayn wanted to fuck somebody else.”

“That’s different,” Louis reasoned. “Zayn’s your sub boyfriend and Liam’s your Dom boyfriend. Sex is a part of your relationship. You get to kiss each other and dry-hump on the sofa and suck each other’s cocks. I can’t do that stuff for Harry. He needs to get it somewhere.”

“Hey, it’s your choice,” Niall relented. “I just think you’re making a big mistake.”

“Just find something to watch, mate,” Louis sighed tossing him the remote control.

XXX

Later on, Louis and Niall joined Zayn in his attic. Spread out in Zayn’s cosy corner, Louis hugged a cushion to his chest trying to keep his mind off of Harry and whatever it was he may be up to with another sub. Niall was posing naked for Zayn so his boyfriend could make another sketch to add to his growing collection of ‘Nude Niall’ portraits. 

“You’re quiet, Lou,” Zayn pointed out. “Even quieter than I usually am.”

“’M fine,” Louis mumbled.

“No you’re not,” Zayn stated as he used the edge of his pencil to do some shade work on Niall’s groin area. “I bet you’ve been sat there wondering what Harry’s doing and who he’s doing it with. It’s kinda pathetic, mate.”

“Piss off,” Louis muttered. 

“You’re obviously not ok with Harry fucking somebody else,” Zayn said bluntly. “Just make it easier on yourself and admit that.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Louis insisted. 

“Maybe Harry won’t go through with it,” Niall suggested. “Maybe he’ll just have a drink, talk with a few people and just come home. Then you can tell him it was a mistake and he won’t go out and try to hook-up with other subs again.”

“Harry can fuck as many subs as he likes, I’m cool with it,” Louis grumbled.

“No you’re not,” Zayn and Niall said in unison and Louis glared at them. 

“Just talk about something else, yeah,” Louis told them. 

XXX

Once Zayn had finished his sketch of Niall, he shared a few gentle kisses with his boyfriend before helping him throw his clothes back on. They then headed back downstairs with Louis and watched some late night T.V with Liam for a while. 

“I’m gonna head to bed, guys,” Louis announced standing up from where he’d been kneeling on the floor by Harry’s preferred seat. “I’ll sleep in the Nursery in case Harry comes back with someone.”

“Goodnight, Lou,” Liam said. “Just shout if you need anything, ok.”

Louis nodded before heading upstairs. As he left, Zayn and Niall looked to one another, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

“Li?” Zayn asked and Liam pulled his eyes away from the T.V to look at him. “I think me and Ni should stay in the Nursery with Louis tonight.”

“He’s really not as ok with this as he’s pretending to be, is he?” Liam sighed.

“He won’t admit that it bothers him but it obviously does,” Niall claimed. “Do you really think Harry will go through with it?”

“He’s been gone a while,” Liam pointed out. “I’d have thought if he wasn’t going to go through with it he’d be back by now.”

“Poor, Lou,” Niall said.

“I know,” Liam sympathised. “But it was his idea. He’s been pushing Harry about it for a while. Come on, you should get ready for bed and go and be there for Louis. He needs you two right now.”

“Will you be ok on your own?” Niall asked. “One of us could share with you and one with Lou if you’d prefer?”

“I’ll be fine, Nialler,” Liam smiled capturing the blonde’s lips in a kiss. “Louis needs his friends more than I need my two pretty little subs right now. I’ll see you boys in the morning.”

“Maybe we’ll wake you up with a blow-job,” Niall grinned.

“Well now you’ve mentioned it you better had,” Liam told him.

XXX

Up in the Nursery, it was obvious that Louis wasn’t getting any sleep. He was on the top bunk, twisting and turning and letting out annoyed huffs every few minutes. Cuddled up together on the bottom bunk, Zayn and Niall found it impossible to sleep with Louis’ constant moving around. 

“Wanna sleep with us, Lou?” Niall offered.

“That depends,” Louis replied. “Is Z gonna get jealous and attack me if I touch you?”

“Keep your hands above my boyfriend’s waist and you’re fine, Tommo,” Zayn informed him. “Go any lower and I’ll make you regret it.”

Louis released an inelegant snort of laughter before climbing down from the top bed and crawling in to the bottom bunk with the other two. It was a tight squeeze and none too comfortable. 

“Screw it, I can’t sleep like this,” Louis complained after five minutes. “I’m just gonna head to mine and Harry’s room.”

“What if Harry comes back with someone?” Niall asked.

“It’s already really late,” Louis shrugged. “He’s probably gone back to somebody else’s place. Night, lads.”

“Wait,” Niall called. “We’re coming with you.”

“You don’t need to,” Louis replied.

“Tough shit,” Niall stated firmly scrambling out of the bed, Zayn stepping out gracefully behind him. “Lead the way, Tommo.”

“You’re not even supposed to be in Harry’s room without his permission,” Louis pointed out as they all slipped under the covers of the king size bed.

“This is a special circumstance, he’ll get over it,” Zayn shrugged. “Get some sleep, Lou.”

The three teenagers snuggled up together and were almost nodding off when the sound of giggles and footsteps met their ears. Sitting up with wide eyes, the three boys looked to one another, exchanging panicked stares as they realised what was happening. Harry was home and he had a giggling sub with him and they were heading straight to the bedroom. 

“Shit,” Niall whispered.

“Under the bed, quick,” Louis hissed and he and Niall dived under. Zayn quickly neatened out the quilt before rolling under the bed with the other two just as the bedroom door opened and Harry and the stranger staggered through it.

“Mmm, you’re so hot,” the sub commented as he trailed kisses over Harry’s throat and collarbones.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked the stranger. “This is just sex, no strings attached…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” the sub interrupted. “You already have a sub, you don’t need another one, and you just want sex. That’s what I’m here for, Sir, I know the deal.”

“Colour?” Harry asked.

“I’m green, Sir,” the sub said impatiently. “How do you want me?” he asked huskily.

“Just, um… get on all fours,” Harry requested. “No, not there,” he grabbed the sub before he could reach the bed. 

“Really?” the sub asked obviously surprised. “I know you’re just using me for a fuck and I’m ok with that but you’re seriously not even going to let me on the bed?”

“That’s where Louis and I sleep,” Harry responded. “I’m not fucking you or any other sub on that bed.”

“Louis, is that his name?” the sub asked musingly. “You did say you’d be calling me by his name tonight but you never mentioned what his name was. Well, Sir, if you’re not going to take me on the bed where do you want me?”

“Just get on your knees and suck me off,” Harry told him.

“Are you sure Louis won’t mind?” the sub asked teasingly. Zayn and Niall each squeezed Louis’ hands comfortingly from their hiding place under the bed.

“Hey,” Harry snapped seizing hold of the sub’s chin. “You do NOT say his name. Mouth… open,” he ordered and the room soon filled with the sounds of the sub slurping at Harry’s dick. “Fuck,” Harry swore. “Louis,” he moaned softly and the boy hiding under the bed squeezed his friends’ hands tighter. “That’s it, baby, such a good boy, so good for me, Lou.”

“Do you really have to call me that?” the sub complained pulling off of Harry’s cock with a lewd ‘pop’.

“This was part of the deal, you agreed to it,” Harry reminded. “Are you still green?”

“Green, Sir,” the sub replied. 

“Then put your mouth to better use,” Harry told him. “I don’t want to hear you speak unless it’s to use a colour.”

The slurping sound resumed along with Harry’s moans as he desperately called out Louis’ name. As Louis dropped his forehead to the carpet, squeezing his eyes tight shut, Zayn let go of his hand and lightly gripped the back of his neck instead hoping to calm him. He looked across to Niall and the blonde looked back at him, biting on his lower lip as he kept a comforting hold on Louis’ hand.

“Mmm, fuck, Louis,” Harry groaned out.

Under the bed, Louis yanked his hand away from Niall and placed his hands over his ears, trying to block the noise. Zayn and Niall exchanged a concerned look before the sub was forced onto all fours. They could see the sub, not all of him; just enough to see that he was on his hands and knees with his trousers pulled down around his ankles. They could also see the unmistakeable sight of Harry’s boots as he stood behind the sub.

“Fuck me, Sir,” the sub whined wantonly. “Go on, please, I’ll be so good for you,” he begged.

“I can’t,” Harry’s voice said quietly and Niall shot a hopeful look Zayn’s way.

“Sir, come on,” the sub begged. “Don’t tease me. I’ve been desperate to have your cock in my ass since you first walked in the bar tonight.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Harry apologised. “Get up; I’ll call a taxi to take you home.”

“No, Sir, I’m a good fuck, I promise,” the sub pleaded. “Just let me please you. I can be Louis for you. I can be even better than Louis.”

“You could never be Louis,” Harry growled out harshly. “You don’t even compare. You need to leave.”

“For fuck sake, Sir,” the sub complained. “You can’t just lead me on and then just…”

“It’s time to go,” Harry stated and the sub let his argument drop.

“I’ll show myself out, Sir,” the sub grumbled before stalking out of the bedroom.

“Fuck,” Harry sighed before sitting at the edge of the bed, unaware of the three boys underneath. 

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Harry called for the person to enter, Zayn and Niall taking hold of Louis’ hands again as they expected the sub to return. 

“Hi mate,” Liam greeted. “Are you alright?”

“I couldn’t do it,” Harry responded. “I just couldn’t do it. Not to Louis. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“I went to check on the boys in the Nursery,” Liam explained and the three teens looked to one another with wide eyes. “They weren’t there.”

“What?” Harry seemed confused. “Where are they?”

“They could be up in Zayn’s attic,” Liam replied. “But I’m pretty sure they’re in here, mate. Am I right, boys?”

“Fuck,” Niall swore providing Liam with his answer.

“Oh shit,” Harry swore moving off the bed and crouching down to find his sub’s face streaked with tears. “Lou, come out, baby.”

“Come on, boys,” Liam called and Niall was the first to crawl out, Zayn pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek before he rolled out and stood up. “We’ll see you in the morning,” Liam said holding his hands out to his two subs and leading them out.

Once they were gone, Louis scrambled out from under the bed and sat on his knees with his head bent low as he wiped at his eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to hear all that, Lou,” Harry apologised kneeling down with him and tilting his chin up gently. “Please don’t cry, love.”

“I was wrong, Haz,” Louis admitted. “I’m not ok with you being with other subs. I know that’s really selfish and I know this was all my idea but, fuck, hearing you with him, knowing he was right there sucking your cock and then begging you to fuck him… it made me feel like shit.”

“It’s not happening again, sweetheart,” Harry held Louis’ face tenderly and dried away the remaining tears clinging to the boy’s lashes. “I don’t want anyone but you, ok.”

“But I can’t be with you like that guy wanted to,” Louis replied. “I just can’t do it, Hazza.”

“I know, love, and it doesn’t matter,” Harry told him kneeling up and pulling Louis into a hug. “Believe it or not, this is enough for me, Lou. This is all I need. Just being able to hold you and call you my own means more to me than that sub wanting to drop his trousers and spread his legs for me could ever mean. You’re all I want, Louis, and I’m prepared to take what I can get ok.”

They were silent for a few moments as they clung to one another, Louis chewing his lower lip nervously as he thought something over. Coming to a decision, he pulled away from Harry slightly so he could look the Dom in the eye.

“I can’t give you sex, Harry,” Louis said. “I wish I could but…” he trailed off shaking his head. “But I can give you this… I want to give you this…”

The sub looked up at his Dom from underneath his eyelashes before letting his lids flutter shut. He darted his tongue out to moisten his lips before leaning in, pressing his mouth to Harry’s. He let his hands rest on Harry’s shoulders, his heart giving a jolt as Harry’s hands fell to cling at his waist. Parting his lips, he let Harry dominate his mouth, granting the man’s tongue entry and shyly licking back with his own. The kiss was slow and unhurried, Harry’s fingers flexing from where they rested on Louis’ hips, as though the Dom were itching to grab the sub’s ass but respectfully denying himself the pleasure. A string of spittle connected between their lips, Harry gently licking it away as their kiss ended, the Dom and sub resting their foreheads together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Harry has a big cock (not sure that warrants a warning), playful teasing and jealousy, cock-gag, human footstool, love bite / possessiveness, cross-dressing Zayn is so hot, male genitals referred to as female genitals, the C word is in there (some people may find it offensive), butt-plug, brief mentions of past abuse and bullying, cock-warming
> 
> Thank you to everybody who is reading/commenting and leaving kudos =)
> 
> Also, I am so freaking tired right now, like I was practically sleepwalking at work all day and there's a high chance that I'm not even posting this chapter right now and just dreaming about it instead.

Chapter 22

The kiss Louis and Harry shared in their bedroom was not mentioned. Although Zayn and Niall pestered Louis for details and Liam tried to coax something out of Harry, neither of them mentioned the kiss to their best friends, choosing to keep that moment private. They hadn’t mentioned the kiss to one another either. Things were slightly awkward between them when they woke up, both of them sporting a case of morning wood. And Louis seemed almost shy as he dressed Harry that morning and they spent breakfast gazing at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking. But they were behaving as normal by lunch time and went through their Yoga routine together. It was possible that Harry’s eyes were drawn to Louis’ ass more frequently than usual but they were able to hold a conversation instead of the shy looks and coy smiles they’d been exchanging over the breakfast table.

“Damn, I’m sweating like a pig,” Louis noted as they finished the Yoga workout.

“You’re doing well though, you’re definitely getting more flexible,” Harry approved handing Louis a bottle of water.

“I know, I can nearly touch my toes now,” Louis pointed out. “I could barely reach my hands past my knees before,” he laughed. “Cheers for getting me into this.”

“No problem,” Harry said. “So, do you wanna take a quick shower or do you fancy having a relaxing bubble bath together?”

“A bubble bath sounds amazing,” Louis admitted. “Are you gonna be alright though?” he asked. “I mean, we’ll both be naked and let’s be honest, you’re gonna get hard. I might even get hard myself.”

“I will never touch you sexually without your permission, Louis,” Harry promised him. “I’m a grown man; I can handle the sexual tension of being naked in a bath with you. But if you’d rather take a bath alone that’s fine, love. Whatever you’re comfortable with, yeah.”

“We can share,” Louis replied. “I like being close to you.”

“Me too,” Harry smiled. “I’ll go run the bath.”

XXX

Once their bath was ready, Louis made quick work of undressing his Dom before removing his own clothing. He instantly noticed that Harry was half-hard already and while the sight made him blush, he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered, maybe even proud that he could cause such a physical reaction in somebody as beautiful as Harry. They stepped into the warm water together and Harry sank down into the bubbles, letting out a happy sigh as he stretched his legs out. Quietly, Louis positioned himself on his knees between Harry’s spread legs, facing the Dom. The bubbles covered both of their waists, hiding their cocks and balls from view.

“Liam suggested we go out for dinner today,” Harry said conversationally. “Are you up for it?”

“You’re the Dom, Haz, you don’t need my permission,” Louis replied with a smile.

“You might be my sub but I still consider you my equal,” Harry told him. “I like to know your opinion on things.”

“I know,” Louis said. “That’s one of my favourite things about you,” he complimented. He was rewarded with the sight of Harry’s dimples. “And I think it’d be nice to go out to dinner.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “We’re going to one of Li’s favourite places. Its great food and the desserts are to die for. It is quite a smart place too so we can get dressed up a little.”

“Cool,” Louis nodded and Harry shifted in the water, inadvertently giving Louis a glimpse of his cock. “Your dick’s really big,” Louis suddenly blurted out and Harry quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “Well it is,” Louis mumbled defensively as a pink stain took hostage of his cheeks. “Like, I know Dom’s have bigger cocks than subs. We all learn that in school when we’re like ten years old or whatever. But you’re big, even for a Dom.”

“How many Doms cocks have you seen?” Harry asked with a laugh before mentally cursing himself when Louis winced and dropped his eyes to the bathwater. “Sorry,” he said realising that Louis had in fact been faced with a lot of different cocks against his will. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Forget about it,” Louis told him shrugging one shoulder. “Hey, don’t look at me like that, yeah?”

“Like what?” Harry furrowed his brows.

“I don’t like the looks of pity,” Louis responded. “It makes me feel… well, pitiful. I just want that part of my life to go away, you know.”

“I know,” Harry sighed still casting the boy looks of sympathy before sitting up in the water and taking both of Louis’ hands in his own. “You’re still the prettiest sub I’ve ever seen.”

“I suppose you’re one of the best looking Doms I’ve ever met,” Louis replied coolly.

“What the hell do you mean ‘one of’?” Harry asked in mock offence as he linked his and Louis’ fingers together.

“I dunno, I guess you’re in the top five,” Louis teased.

“Name a Dom better looking than me,” Harry challenged and Louis threw his head back laughing.

“Well, there’s Liam for a start,” Louis stated and Harry’s hold on his fingers tightened as he glared at him. “One of the Doms who came to the Care Home to claim me was pretty cute.”

“Is that right?” Harry enquired. “Maybe you should have gone home with him then.”

“Maybe,” Louis mused, his smile widening as Harry’s gaze hardened. “Just think I could be naked in a bathtub with him right now. And of course you met my friend, Nick. He’s pretty good-looking and he is very vocal about his appreciation for my ass. He’d love to have me bouncing up and down on his dick. I wonder if his cock’s as big and pretty as yours.”

“I doubt it,” Harry replied arrogantly. “And I am much better looking than your little friend Nick. And I’m totally hotter than Liam.”

“I don’t know,” Louis said thoughtfully. “Liam has those pretty puppy-dog eyes.”

“I can do puppy-dog eyes,” Harry insisted and Louis laughed at him again so the Dom splashed the sub with water. 

“You’re kinda cute when you’re jealous,” Louis sniggered. “Almost as cute as my good friend Nick,” he added just to wind Harry up further. 

“You’re going the right way for a smacked bottom, Lou,” Harry warned.

“I bet Nick would love to spank me,” Louis stated and Harry flicked some more water and bubbles at him. “Sorry, sorry,” Louis laughed throwing his hands in front of his face in an effort to block the water. “I’m only teasing you, Haz. It’s just so easy to make you jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Harry denied but he wasn’t fooling anyone. “Wipe that smug grin off your face, you,” he rolled his eyes playfully. “You know, good subs don’t say things to make their incredibly good-looking Dom jealous.”

“Oh,” Louis replied as he traced the butterfly tattoo on Harry’s stomach. “And you’re an incredibly good-looking Dom are you, Harry?”

“Best looking Dom your little sub heart has ever seen,” Harry responded as he placed his hands behind his head to help himself resist the temptation to reach out and touch the sub’s naked body. “Don’t think I can’t feel you checking me out,” he smirked. “And I know you’re desperate for the bubbles to disappear so you can get another eyeful of my dick.”

Harry sniggered as Louis splashed him with water. 

“Do you think I could get a tattoo?” Louis asked as he danced his fingers across some more of Harry’s ink work.

“Maybe,” Harry answered. “What did you have in mind, love?”

“I dunno,” Louis shrugged.

“Well, think it over,” Harry told him. “Maybe get Zayn to sketch out a design for you and decide where on your body you want to have it. Then if you’re serious about it I’ll sort something out.”

“Really?” Louis asked in surprise.

“If it’s something you really want I’ll get it for you,” Harry said. “I’ll need to approve the final design of course. But no facial tattoos,” he added sternly. 

“No facial tattoos,” Louis agreed. “Maybe… maybe we could have matching tattoos. You know, to show that you’re my Dom and I’m your sub.”

“I like the sound of that,” Harry smiled, tattoo ideas already racing through his mind. “And maybe us having tattoos for each other will help you truly believe that I want you here with me and that I’m not about to send you back to the Care Home. Or I could get my name tattooed on you,” he joked. “I think you’d look quite good with ‘Property of Harry Styles’ tattooed across your ass.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Louis nodded. “But ‘Property of Nick Grimshaw’ has a ring to it too,” he cackled as Harry gripped his hands in his own hair to stop himself squeezing Louis’ ass possessively. 

“This Nick boy needs to sleep with one eye open at night,” Harry said. 

“He really is just a friend, Haz,” Louis laughed. “I’d never do anything with him, I promise. Liam on the other hand…” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh shut up,” Harry splashed Louis with water again.

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” Louis giggled.

“Of course you’re joking,” Harry stated. “Zayn would scratch your eyes out if you so much as looked at Liam’s cock.”

“True,” Louis conceded. “Zayn’s probably the one person on the planet who gets jealous easier than you.”

“I’m not jealous,” Harry replied. “And my cock’s bigger than Liam’s by the way.”

“If you say so,” Louis laughed. “I really couldn’t care less about Liam’s cock,” he said seriously. “I’ll ask Zayn about matching tattoo ideas later. Something on our wrists might be nice.”

“Sounds good,” Harry agreed. “But let’s not rule out my name on your ass.”

“I’m not letting some stranger tattoo anything on my ass,” Louis replied adamantly. “No chance in hell, Haz.”

“Of course not,” Harry said. “I’d tattoo my name on your bum myself,” he winked.

There was an urgent knock on the bathroom door.

“Lou, Haz, could you hurry up?” Niall asked desperately. “I really need a fucking shit, man.”

“Niall!” Liam called disapprovingly. “Do I need to make you wear the cock-gag again?”

“Don’t be like that, Sir,” Niall yelled back. “I really need a fucking shit. It’s about to fall out my fucking arse.”

“That’s it, you’re getting the gag,” Liam told him.

“I’m starting to think he actually likes that thing,” Harry commented as he and Louis stepped out of the tub.

“I’m pretty sure he does,” Louis replied wrapping a towel around himself and handing one to Harry.

“Cheeky little fucker,” Harry laughed before opening the bathroom door so Niall could run in to use the toilet. 

XXX

They were watching a game show on the television in the living-room. Both Liam and Harry were enthusiastically yelling out answers at the T.V screen and getting them entirely wrong every single time. Glancing up from his sketchpad every now and then, Zayn would calmly offer the correct answer before returning his focus to his artwork. Cuddled in to Liam’s side, Niall’s lips were stretched around the cock-gag, the youngest sub secretly enjoying his punishment with an oblivious Liam none the wiser. As for Louis, he was happily acting as a footstool for Harry, tuning out the answers the two Doms were yelling out as well as the noise from the T.V. He had a small smile on his face, feeling calm and relaxed.

“Alright, lads,” Liam said as the game show finished. “We need to think about heading out to the restaurant soon.”

“Ok,” Harry nodded moving his feet off of Louis’ back and helping the boy to stand. He pushed his t-shirt up and pressed kisses up the knots of his spine as he praised his sub. “I already have our outfits for tonight laid out on the bed. Let’s go get dressed.”

“Lou?” Zayn called and Louis turned to him. “Can you meet me in my attic and help me get dressed once you and Harry are ready?”

Louis quickly looked to Harry for permission. Receiving a nod from his Dom, Louis nodded to Zayn with a smile before following Harry upstairs to their bedroom. He undressed himself and tossed his dirty clothes into the laundry basket before doing the same with Harry’s. They both sprayed themselves with deodorant before Louis helped Harry get dressed in a rather smart suit with a particularly fancy shirt and jacket. He then looked to the outfit Harry had selected for him. The jeans Harry had picked were the tight pair that had gotten the Dom worked up when Louis had first tried them on in the changing room of the shop. It seemed Harry had opted to pair the sinfully tight jeans with a fancy shirt of his own rather than one of Louis’. There was also a pair of purple panties resting atop the bed covers instead of a set of boxers. 

Knowing that he was blushing profusely, Louis kept his eyes averted from Harry as he slipped the silk panties up his thighs and over the swell of his bum. He awkwardly adjusted his cock and balls, wondering how Zayn did this every day, not quite able to make the panties fully cover his genitals. 

“That colour’s beautiful on you,” Harry complimented from where he was leaning against the window, watching Louis’ every move. 

“Thanks,” Louis said shyly still avoiding the man’s gaze as he tugged the tight jeans on. He then slipped his arms into the sleeves of Harry’s shirt. It was too big for him and slipped off one shoulder, showing off his throat and collarbone. But he buttoned it up anyway and turned to Harry for his approval.

Stepping towards his sub, Harry opened the top two buttons. If Louis leaned far enough over, his nipple would probably be on show. Lifting his hand up, Harry ran a finger along the expanse of Louis’ exposed throat.

“I’d like to mark you,” Harry told him.

“Mark me?” Louis repeated lifting his blue eyes to meet Harry’s green ones.

“Yes, right here,” Harry fingered his desired place on the boy’s neck. “Everybody in the restaurant will be able to see it. And your school friends will see it tomorrow. People will know you belong to someone. They’ll know you’re mine.”

“Um, ok,” Louis agreed tilting his head to grant Harry better access.

“You’re sure, love?” Harry asked still running his fingertips across Louis’ skin.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis answered. “I want you to mark me.”

“Good boy,” Harry approved leaning in. He pressed a gentle peck to Louis’ throat before biting down on the boy’s skin and sucking a mark onto his sub’s flesh. Louis felt his dick twitch in his panties and released a soft groan as he gripped at Harry’s biceps. The Dom’s teeth on his throat brought pain as well as pleasure, the combination of the two making Louis feel dizzy. “Perfect,” Harry decided as he admired the mark before dismissing Louis to go and help Zayn.

XXX

As Louis entered Zayn’s attic, the boy quirked an eyebrow as he took in his friend’s appearance. Or more precisely, he raised a brow at the large love bite he was sporting. 

“Harry wanted to mark me,” Louis explained placing a hand over the love bite self-consciously.

“Don’t hide it, mate,” Zayn told him gently pulling Louis’ hand away. “It’s beautiful,” he claimed as he ran a thumb over the mark, the action making Louis hiss. “You agreed to let Harry do this, right?” he checked and Louis nodded. “Then you should consider it a gift. One you should wear proudly. Don’t be ashamed of it, yeah.”

“I’m not ashamed,” Louis said quickly. “Just… I don’t know… kinda shy, maybe?”

“Harry’s really letting the world know you belong to him tonight isn’t he?” Zayn asked as he swept his eyes over Louis once more. “You’ve got the love bite and you’re wearing one of his shirts.”

“He’s got me in a pair of panties tonight too,” Louis admitted. “It still feels kinda weird. My balls don’t fit in them right.”

“Of course they don’t,” Zayn sniggered. “They’re meant for women to wear. They’re designed to fit a vagina, not a dick and pair of balls. Just try not to think about it and you’ll get used to them. Even some girls find them uncomfortable until they’ve been wearing them a while.”

“I guess,” Louis shrugged. “It just feels weird wearing them though and like its kind of humiliating… really humiliating actually,” he rephrased. “But like, in an ok way. Does that make sense?”

“I get it, Lou,” Zayn told him leading him to his cosy corner where he had placed his outfit for the night. “To this day I find wearing girls’ stuff humiliating. But it’s the good humiliation, the kind I can get off on. Not the bad kind of humiliation that would make me call ‘red’. Anyway, I need an honest opinion, is this too much?” he gestured down to the outfit he’d picked out.

“It might make Niall and Liam cum in their pants,” Louis said. “But I think you’ll look great in it, mate. You’re gonna get a lot of attention when we’re out though, you know that right? People won’t be able to keep their eyes off you. Men and women.”

“I know people will look,” Zayn acknowledged. “But I wanna look good for my boys. And Liam won’t let anybody touch me or anything. I’ll be safe… right?”

“You’ll be safe,” Louis assured. “Come on, we’ll be leaving soon. You need to get ready.”

“Alright,” Zayn stripped off and pulled on the black mini-skirt and little white off-the shoulder crop top that showed off his flat stomach. He wore white lace panties under the skirt, the underwear hardly covering his bum, and completed the look with a pair of long white socks and black ankle boots. “Do I look ok?” he asked once he’d finished his make-up.

“You’re stunning, mate,” Louis told him honestly from where he’d been looking over some of the tattoo sketch ideas his friend had been working on. “Wow, these are really good, Z.”

“Thanks,” he replied. “So, Harry’s really letting you get a tattoo?” he asked wondering if perhaps he should ask Liam about getting his nipples pierced.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “I mean, he needs to approve the final design but he says if I’m serious about getting a tattoo then he’ll let me. And well, I thought matching tattoos would be nice. It would show him how much he means to me and that I’m serious about being his sub even if I’m not having sex.”

“He knows you’re serious, Lou, you don’t have to prove anything to him,” Zayn pointed out.

“I know I don’t have to,” Louis said. “But I want to.”

“Mate, do you like Harry?” Zayn asked.

“Well yeah, he’s a good Dom,” Louis answered.

“That’s not what I meant,” Zayn replied. “I mean do you like him? Like, are you having romantic feelings for the guy? Maybe even some sexual ones?”

“Sex is a ‘red’ for me, you know that,” Louis responded.

“And you’re avoiding the question,” Zayn pointed out. “You do like him, don’t you?” he asked with a small smile.

“I don’t know, it’s confusing,” Louis focused his attention on the tattoo ideas. 

“Alright,” Zayn backed away from the conversation realising Louis wasn’t ready to open up about his feelings for Harry just yet. “Come on then, we’d better head downstairs. The others are probably waiting for us.”

Louis led the way out of the attic and downstairs. Sure enough, Harry, Liam and Niall were waiting for them by the front door – the cock-gag now removed from Niall’s mouth. Standing beside Harry, Louis looked up the stairs waiting for Zayn to appear and curious to see how his two boyfriends reacted. Liam and Niall both let out a gasp as Zayn moved gracefully down the stairs, smoothing out his little mini-skirt.

“Do I look ok, Sir?” Zayn asked batting his eyelashes innocently from where he stood four steps from the bottom. 

“You’re fucking hot, babe,” Niall exclaimed and Liam seemed too dumbstruck to tell him off for swearing. 

“Turn around, Z, let them see the full view,” Louis grinned and Zayn carefully spun around on the step, looking back at Niall and Liam over his shoulder.

“Shit,” Niall groaned upon realising that the little black skirt showed off Zayn’s lower bum.

“Ok, I think we’ll leave you three alone for a minute and wait in the car,” Harry said leading Louis outside.

“Bend over,” Niall commanded excitedly before Harry had even shut the front door.

Bracing his hands on one of the steps, Zayn obediently bent over, sticking his ass out for Liam and Niall.

“Ni,” Liam said. “I want you to go to the bedroom and get…” he whispered the rest of the words into the blonde’s ear so Zayn couldn’t hear. As Niall moved past Zayn up the staircase, Liam moved closer and flipped up the boy’s skirt to get a proper view of his sub’s pert bum. “My pretty little boy,” Liam cooed running a hand up the back of Zayn’s smooth shaven leg and cupping his ass. “People need to know that you’re owned, sweet boy. They need to know they can’t touch you,” he explained as Niall returned with the items Liam had requested. “Do you agree with that, Zayn?” he pushed the boy’s panties aside to expose his hole.

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn responded parting his legs a little more and giving his butt a little wiggle. “Oh,” he moaned as he felt Niall’s tongue licking at his rim.

“Does that feel good?” Liam asked. “Do you like Niall licking at your pussy?”

“Yes, yes I like it,” Zayn moaned pushing back against Niall’s mouth.

“Of course you do,” Liam chuckled as he kept a hand at the back of Niall’s head, guiding his movements. “Enough, Ni,” he said moving his hand and Niall reluctantly pulled back. “I think his pussy should be nice and wet for us now,” he popped the cap on the bottle of lube. “We just need to open his cunt up a little more.”

Zayn whimpered in humiliation as his asshole was referred to as a ‘cunt’, his tiny cock stiffening at the front of his panties as he felt hot all over, secretly desperate for Liam to use the word ‘cunt’ again. 

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Zayn sighed as Niall slipped a lubed finger inside of him. “Oh, yeah,” he moaned as Liam added a finger alongside Niall’s. “More, Sir, please,” he whined.

“Don’t be greedy,” Liam chastised with a gentle slap to his ass. “And don’t even think about cumming,” he warned and Zayn nearly sobbed as his two boyfriends crooked their fingers inside of him. “Stay relaxed, sweet boy,” Liam instructed.

The fingers disappeared and Zayn felt something else nudged up against his entrance. Doing as he was told, Zayn stayed relaxed and soon found himself with a butt-plug clenched tight inside his hole. 

“You look so hot with your pussy filled up, babe,” Niall told his boyfriend.

Liam repositioned the boy’s panties before biting Zayn’s left butt-cheek, making the sub cry out. He kissed the abused area soothingly after making his mark before gesturing for Niall to do the same to Zayn’s right butt-cheek. 

“Mmm,” Zayn groaned as Niall did his work.

“There, now you look perfect,” Liam declared flipping Zayn’s skirt back down. The bite marks on his butt-cheeks were clearly visible as was the butt-plug to those who would stare long enough. “Ready to go boys?”

“Ready, Li,” Niall answered.

“I’m ready, Sir,” Zayn replied stepping carefully down the remaining steps, feeling the butt-plug lodged in his ass with each movement. 

“Colour?” Liam checked letting a hand rest on Zayn’s bum.

“Green, Sir,” Zayn told him.

“Good boy,” Liam nodded opening the front door. “Get in the car.”

“Li, can I fuck him later?” Niall asked wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist. “Please?”

“If you behave at dinner then Zayn can be your little cock-warmer when we watch a movie together tonight,” Liam offered. “Do you boys like the sound of that?”

“I’d rather fuck him,” Niall admitted and Liam smacked his ass as he stepped into the car.

XXX

As they entered the restaurant, numerous eyes landed on Zayn. They were led to a table and Zayn could feel countless pairs of eyes following him. The skirt swayed as he sashayed his hips and he knew people could see the bite marks and the butt-plug. He was sure a few people were even whispering about him. He slipped his hand into Liam’s, clutching tight to the older man’s fingers.

“Relax, sweet boy, none of them get to touch you,” Liam told him not bothering to keep his voice down. In fact, he spoke his words at a louder volume than necessary causing a few of Zayn’s admirers to hastily avert their gaze. 

Reaching their table, Liam helped Zayn and Niall into a seat before taking the chair in between them. Opposite them, Louis held out Harry’s chair for him before sitting beside him. Their waiter asked for their drink orders and Liam answered on Zayn and Niall’s behalf while Harry answered for Louis. Making note of the order, the waiter handed them a menu each and recited the Chef’s Daily Special before bowing his head slightly as he moved away to prepare their drinks.

“Hey, Li, can I have this?” Niall asked pointing to something on the menu.

“You can have anything you want, babe,” Liam told him. “What do you want?” he asked Zayn.

“Can you order for me, Sir?” Zayn asked sweetly as he closed the menu.

“Of course,” Liam agreed squeezing his sub’s thigh under the table. He was surprised by Zayn’s request but touched all the same. The boy had barely eaten when he was with the abusive Dom, the decision not to do so giving him a sense of control. To pass that control onto Liam was a big step demonstrating a great deal of trust. The Guidance Counsellor had also noted that Zayn had been behaving particularly submissive and choosing to call him ‘Sir’ more frequently. He couldn’t help but wonder if Zayn was after something but he selected a meal he was sure Zayn would enjoy nonetheless. “Are you doing alright?” he asked Zayn giving him a meaningful look so he knew he was referring to the butt-plug.

“I’m ok, Sir,” Zayn answered. “I like it,” he admitted bashfully and Liam caught his lips in a quick kiss.

The waiter returned, handing out their drinks with a smile before asking if they’d decided what food they’d like to order. Harry put his food order forward then lightly squeezed the back of Louis’ neck, signalling him to voice his order. After confirming how Louis would like his steak, the waiter turned to the other side of the table. Niall gave his order, somehow seeming to become best friends with the waiter as he did so, and Liam provided both his and Zayn’s order. 

They made conversation as they sipped at their drinks, with Zayn occasionally letting out sharp breaths if he sat a certain way and nudged the butt-plug deeper inside himself. Any time he made a sound, Liam was quick to turn to him and check his colour, always getting a response of ‘I’m green, Sir, thank you.’

“Someone’s being very well behaved tonight,” Harry commented looking between Liam and Zayn curiously. “Are you after something, Zayn?” he teased with a grin.

“Having something in his pussy just makes him really submissive, I think,” Niall thought out loud and Louis felt humiliated on his friend’s behalf while Zayn seemed to become more turned-on.

“Drink some water, Zayn,” Liam advised. “Remember, no cumming,” he whispered, darting his tongue out to lick at the shell of Zayn’s ear.

“Yes, Sir, I’ll be good,” Zayn promised.

“Hey, Li, where’re the toilets?” Niall asked.

“Sub toilets are up the left staircase,” Liam pointed. “Do you want me to come and wait for you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Niall assured.

“Wait up, mate, I need to go too,” Louis said.

“Need me to come?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry, Haz, I’ll look after Lou,” Niall smiled brightly.

“We’ll be fine,” Louis assured his Dom before weaving through the tables with Niall and following him up the left side staircase. 

They entered the subs’ restroom and while Niall had no qualms peeing at the urinal, Louis opted to use one of the stalls. 

“Seriously though, mate; do you see how hot my boy looks tonight?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, Zayn’s quite the looker,” Louis called out. He found himself blushing as he unzipped his jeans and was reminded that he was wearing girls’ panties.

“Fuck, I hope Li lets me fuck Zayn soon,” Niall said. “I don’t know how much longer I can last. You ever fuck anyone before, Lou?”

“Um, no,” Louis answered awkwardly as he pissed across the toilet seat. That wasn’t true of course. He had been made to fuck a number of the abusive Dom’s lady friends. Typically the women would wear strap-ons to fuck him but on occasion he had been given Viagra and made to pleasure them much to the amusement of everybody else in the room. “Have you fucked anyone before?” he asked turning the attention back to Niall.

“Nah, mate,” Niall answered. “I mean, I tried to with a girl once when I was twelve but I couldn’t get it up for her.”

“Twelve?” Louis repeated as he used tissue to wipe the toilet seat clean.

“Yeah, pretty young right?” Niall laughed. “That girl never spoke to me again after that. But she found somebody else to fuck her and pretty much every guy in town took a turn with her, you know. Apart from gay little Niall of course.”

“Gay little Niall?” Louis repeated coming out of the toilet stall.

“A lot of the Doms started calling me that for a while,” Niall shrugged, “some of the subs too actually. Luckily by age thirteen I somehow became popular and people stopped teasing. But I’m glad I never fucked that girl. Now Zayn can be the first person I fuck. It’s nice, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, that is nice,” Louis agreed. “Wait, what do you mean ‘first person’? Who else are you going to fuck?”

“Liam of course,” Niall answered as though it were obvious.

“But Liam’s your Dom,” Louis pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s why I can fuck him and you can’t,” Niall poked out his tongue as he waited for Louis to wash his hands.

“Does Liam know you want to fuck him?” Louis asked, genuinely curious.

“Dunno,” Niall shrugged. “But it’s gonna happen at some point. We’ll both fuck Zayn, Liam will fuck us both and I’ll fuck Liam too.”

“Ok, well, when that happens, try and keep the noise down yeah?” Louis teased.

“No chance, Tommo, I’m gonna be extra loud for you,” Niall laughed. “And when I get to fuck Liam I’ll make him moan so loud you and Harry will have to jerk yourselves off because it sounds so hot.”

“For someone who looks so innocent you are really perverted,” Louis commented and Niall grinned as they made their way down the staircase and rejoined the other three at the table just in time for their food to be brought out.

XXX

By the time they returned home, Zayn was a quivering mess. The butt-plug was still buried in his ass and his tiny cock was just aching for some attention. Liam gave the boy some passionate kisses as they all entered the living-room and Louis put in the romantic movie Harry had selected. Harry sat down comfortably in the arm-chair and Louis opted to sit between the man’s feet, his arms wrapped around his Dom’s long legs. On the sofa, Liam opened Niall’s trousers and pulled the blonde sub’s cock out. He pumped him until he was hard and grabbed the lube he had used on Zayn earlier and squirted a generous helping over Niall’s cock.

“Ready to warm Niall’s cock with your pussy, sweet boy?” Liam asked and Zayn nodded as he breathed out a compliant ‘yes sir’. “Good boy,” Liam praised pulling Zayn’s panties down and stuffing them in the boy’s mouth. “You spit them out if you need to colour,” he stated as he slowly twisted the butt-plug out of his boy. He quickly pressed two lube slicked fingers into Zayn, making sure he was still nicely stretched before instructing him to sit down on Niall’s cock.

“Oh, Li, he feels so good,” Niall moaned.

“Stay still,” Liam said firmly. “He’s just a cock-warmer. I think our pretty cock-warmer deserves to cum though.”

“Are you alright?” Harry checked on Louis as Liam moved onto his knees in front of Zayn and lifted his skirt, taking the boy’s little hard cock into his mouth. “We could leave if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine, Haz,” Louis answered keeping his eyes on the T.V. His cheeks were a flaming red colour as he heard the sounds of Zayn cumming into Liam’s mouth, but he stayed in the living-room to watch the movie, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s hands in his hair.

XXX

After the movie, Louis followed Harry upstairs to their bedroom. He began the task of undressing his Dom but Harry stopped him once he was down to just his trousers. Instead, Harry unbuttoned his shirt that he had given Louis to wear. He threw the item of clothing over his shoulder and lightly ran a finger over the love-bite on the sub’s neck. 

“You looked beautiful tonight,” Harry told him.

“Thanks,” Louis responded feeling the warmth radiating from Harry’s chest. 

He thought back to the kiss they had shared, the one they hadn’t mentioned to anybody else or indeed to each other. If Louis had a little more confidence, he would have brought up the kiss at that moment. Instead, he kept silent as Harry fingered the mark on his neck. 

“Let’s get these off, hmm,” Harry unbuttoned Louis’ sinfully tight jeans and pulled them down the boy’s thick thighs and off his feet. “So beautiful,” Harry commented as he admired Louis in the purple panties. 

“Thanks,” Louis repeated as that seemed to be the only word in his vocabulary.

He could feel his cock fattening up. Indeed, a quick glance downwards showed him that the head of his penis was poking out of the panties, a small drop of pre-cum leaking from the tip. A blush bloomed in his cheeks and quickly travelled down his neck and crawled all over his skin. He fought against the urge to cover himself with his hands, knowing that it was pointless as there was no way Harry couldn’t have noticed the excitement poking out from the material of his pretty purple panties. Thankfully, Harry was respectful enough not to comment on it. 

“Could you turn around, love?” Harry asked and Louis did so. “That’s it,” Harry groaned.

Still blushing, Louis stood in his panties with his back to Harry, giving the Dom full view of his bum. His cock twitched a little over the prospect that Harry was enjoying the sight. He almost wanted to show off a little and give Harry something of a show, but he simply didn’t dare. He just stayed still as a statue, letting his Dom ogle his shapely rear for as long as he desired. 

“You don’t have any idea just how beautiful you are, do you?” Harry sighed.

Louis wasn’t entirely sure if he was supposed to answer or not so he stayed quiet. He jumped slightly as Harry’s hand landed on his shoulder, gently guiding him to spin round. Harry was naked now, his cock twitching between his legs as he fought against the temptation to become fully hard. 

“I’d like you to sleep in these tonight,” Harry stated as he traced a hand over Louis’ hip and fingered the purple material. “If you don’t mind,” he added.

“Um, it’s ok,” Louis managed to say after finding his voice. “I want to,” he said truthfully. Because he did want to. He wanted to do everything Harry asked of him.

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry smiled stepping closer and Louis licked his lips. Harry dropped a kiss to the top of Louis’ head before stepping back and excusing himself to go and brush his teeth. 

Louis waited in the exact spot Harry had left him. Standing in his purple panties, he quietly acknowledged that he had been hoping for Harry to kiss him. After he had cleaned his own teeth and crawled into bed beside his Dom, Louis quietly realised that he wanted to kiss Harry again. Too bad he didn’t know how to voice this desire to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Jealousy, possessiveness, slight violence I guess, Nick being Nick *sigh*, slut-shaming, safeword (red), conversations about porn, don't let strangers pierce you kids, spanking, public humiliation
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting
> 
>  
> 
> Incidentally, I'm another year older but a random guy still offered me £10 for a tit-wank so at least I'm still got it. For clarification, I did not accept £10 for a tit-wank.

Chapter 23

As soon as Louis stepped out of Harry’s car on Monday morning, Nick practically pounced on him. The Dom boy was visually impressed by the love bite on Louis’ neck and eagerly asked him for dirty details. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Leila to call Nick off. 

“Damn, I bet Curly made you moan like a bitch when he gave you that,” Nick laughed reaching his hand out to finger the mark on Louis’ throat. “Oh, shit,” Nick swore as he was roughly shoved up against the school gate.

“Keep your hands off my sub, boy,” Harry snarled at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear that a lot,” Nick raised his hands in surrender.

“Still getting yourself into trouble, Grimmy?” an amused voice asked.

“Shelly,” Nick greeted as brightly as he could while Harry had him pinned to the wall. “I’d love to ask inappropriate questions about your sex life with hot little Zoe but I’m a little busy right now. Another time maybe?”

“Remember, Princess, you’re allowed to hit him,” Shelly reminded Zoe giving the submissive girl a gentle kiss and pat on the rear before heading away.

“Haven’t seen you pinned to a wall in a while, Nick,” Zoe commented. “I forgot how funny it can be.”

“I know right,” Nick laughed. “Hey, Louis, can you call your sexy ass Dom off? This is starting to hurt.”

“Harry, please,” Louis said resting a hand on his Dom’s forearm. “Nick’s just a flirt. He really doesn’t mean any harm.”

With a hint of a growl, Harry let Nick go. 

“If I see him touch you or hear him speak to you like that again I’ll be spanking you both,” Harry threatened before turning on his heel and taking his leave.

“I think he likes me,” Nick grinned.

“Yeah, he’s clearly your biggest fan,” Zayn stated dryly.

XXX

As Leila was off sick, Louis found himself slightly overwhelmed by Nick’s company. The boy was his usual flirty self and seemed to initiate physical contact a lot more frequently without Leila to call him off. There was nothing untoward about the way Nick touched him. It was only ever a casual arm slung around Louis’ shoulder, or his hand lightly gripping his elbow, or occasionally placing his hand soothingly to the back of Louis’ neck when Nick seemed to sense the boy was stressed. Unfortunately, Nick didn’t seem to pick up on the fact that his physical affection was unintentionally causing some of Louis’ anxiety and the sub really didn’t know how to tell him.

“Come on, Lou,” Nick smirked as they sat side by side in class, the teacher having to leave the room to reprimand another student. “Leila isn’t here. It’s just us boys. Tell me all about you and Harry. Is he really kinky? I bet he’s kinky. I bet you love him fucking that pretty ass of yours yeah? You must be such a whore for him,” he sniggered. “I know I would be.”

“I’m not,” Louis responded quietly shifting in his seat uncomfortably and wishing Leila was sitting with them to tell Nick it was time to shut up. “I’m not a whore,” he stated in a shaky tone.

He’d been called a ‘whore’ and a number of other derogatory words more times than he could remember. Even though he knew Nick intended the word as a compliment rather than an insult it made Louis feel dirty and upset. 

“Not a whore, eh?” Nick continued sounding amused and clearly not picking up on Louis’ discomfort in the way Leila would have. “Has your Dom got another little pet name for you then? What is it? Are you his bitch? Slut? Come on, Lou, tell me,” he pleaded. “I won’t tell anyone, I swear. I reckon ‘bitch’ would really suit you, you know,” he teased and Louis wanted to throw up.

“Nick, please,” Louis sighed hoping his friend would just let the subject drop.

“Are you his bitch?” Nick pressed, excitement shining in his eyes. “Are you a good bitch for Harry, Louis? Or are you a naughty little sub bitch who needs to have his pretty ass spanked?”

“Nick, don’t,” Louis begged. 

“If I was a sub I’d misbehave on purpose to get a Dom like Harry to punish me,” Nick winked. “I bet he’s a really strict Dom. And I bet he’s the kind who makes you lick his boots, just so you’re reminded of your place.” 

Louis squirmed in his seat and blushed as Nick made one correct guess in regards to his relationship with Harry.

“Oh and I bet your Harry gives a mean spank,” Nick continued. “Your ass must be on fire once he’s through with you. Do you think he’s the type of Dom to share you around?” Louis could feel the bile creeping up his throat as memories of his body being shared around stabbed at his mind. The thought that Harry might treat him in such a way made him want to cry and hide under the desk. “Ok, he’s probably not,” Nick carried on. “He seemed really possessive when he shoved me up against the gate this morning. But still, it’s interesting to think about isn’t it? Because you do have a beautiful ass, Louis,” he stated. “It would be a crime not to share it. A sub like you would be perfect to pass around at a party. Your ass is just made to take cock; one dick can’t be enough for you.”

“R-red,” Louis whispered hoping the use of his safeword would bring Nick to his senses.

“Lou?” Nick asked softly, his entire demeanour changing as he looked to the sub with utmost concern. “Did I hear that right, did you just safeword?”

Instead of answering, Louis bit down on his lower lip and avoided Nick’s eye. The Dom had so casually commented on some of the awful things Louis had suffered through without even realising it. Louis suddenly felt like everybody was staring at him even though a now concerned Nick was the only one paying him attention. He worried that if he made eye-contact with anyone or tried to speak they would figure out that he was an abused sub. He just wanted the entire classroom to disappear and be at home with Harry’s strong arms wrapped around him.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and everybody rushed to take their leave save for Nick and Louis. 

“Mr. Grimshaw, Mr. Tomlinson, is there a problem, boys?” the teacher asked after everybody else had left.

“I’m handling it, Miss,” Nick told her as he pushed out of his chair and knelt by Louis’ side. “Lou, look at me, mate,” he asked gently running his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand. “I’m not entirely sure what I said but I’m sorry ok. And you’ve done nothing wrong, you know that right? Using your safeword is entirely the right thing to do if I was pushing limits or making you uncomfortable in anyway. Can you please tell me what I did wrong so I can make sure I don’t do it again? The last thing I wanna do is hurt you, Lou, or any other sub.”

Louis glanced up at the teacher who was observing them curiously and he shook his head minutely. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, if you need to report Mr. Grimshaw for his behaviour I can take you to the Guidance Counsellor,” the teacher offered. 

“No, Miss,” Louis shook his head wondering if Miss Friend was still dancing to the whale music and pretending to be a cloud. 

“Do you wish to be alone with Mr. Grimshaw at this time?” she asked.

“Please,” Louis nodded. 

“Very well,” she responded though she didn’t seem too impressed with having to leave her own classroom. 

“Talk to me, Lou, please,” Nick asked gently once the teacher had left. “What did I do wrong, mate?”

“The things you were saying,” Louis shifted uncomfortably. “The way you were talking about me. I didn’t like it.”

“Slut-shaming can be a real turn-on for a lot of subs,” Nick stated uneasily. 

“It can also be a hard limit,” Louis pointed out and Nick hung his head. “I don’t like being talked to like that. Especially by somebody who is supposed to be my friend.”

“I am your friend,” Nick insisted lifting his head. “Honestly, Lou. I’m sorry ok. I shouldn’t have said those things. I won’t say shit like that to you ever again, I promise. I’m just… I don’t know… I’ve got a lot to learn before I can become a good Dom, I guess. Think you can forgive me, peaches?” he offered his most charming smile.

“Promise not to call me ‘peaches’ again?” Louis asked.

“Nope,” Nick grinned and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” Louis relented. “But no more slut-shaming?”

“Never again, I promise,” Nick told him sincerely. “I don’t ever want to be the reason you have to say ‘red’.”

“Promise to stop pestering me about my sex life with Harry?” Louis asked.

“Lou, come on, that’s asking too much. You’ve gotta give me some of the dirty details,” Nick responded. “One thing,” Nick pleaded. “Just tell me one thing.”

“Alright,” Louis agreed. “Harry has a big dick.”

“That’s obvious, tell me something else,” Nick retaliated.

“Nope, that’s all you’re getting,” Louis told him.

“Damn it,” Nick sighed. “Fine, but, are we ok?”

“We’re ok,” Louis assured him moving off of the classroom chair and offering his hand to help Nick back to his feet. 

XXX

In Art class, Tanya confronted Zayn about the nipple piercing issue.

“Please tell me you’re not going to let some random person Devon knows pierce any part of your body?” Tanya asked.

“I don’t think it’s a random person,” Zayn responded.

“Well I highly doubt it’s a professional body piercer,” Tanya stated. “They might not even have sterile equipment. If you really want your nipples pierced ask your Dom about it. He can take you to a professional and the job can be done safely. Don’t do it just to impress Devon and Hunter.”

“I’m not trying to impress anybody,” Zayn told her. “Besides, I think I’d look hot with my nipples pierced. And it’s my body and they’re my nipples; I should decide what I do with them.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Zayn,” Tanya pleaded. “Ask your Dom for permission.”

“There’s no point,” Zayn shrugged. “Liam would say ‘no’. Anyway, I’ve already told Hunter we’d get our nipples pierced together. Devon’s gonna have his friend meet us at lunch. We’ll get them done while we’re having a smoke. Don’t worry about it, Tanya. It’ll be fine.”

“Smoking without permission and piercing your nipples without permission,” Tanya listed. “Do you have any respect for your Dom at all?”

“Of course I do,” Zayn insisted, offended by the accusation. “I don’t want to let Liam down or get punished all the time, of course I don’t. But just because I’m a sub doesn’t mean I’m always going to do what somebody tells me to do. Sometimes I need to do things for myself and have a little control, yeah. That includes smoking and getting my nipples pierced. Sorry if you don’t like it but it’s my decision.”

“Fine,” Tanya rolled her eyes as she stabbed her paintbrush into some red paint and smeared it across her paper. “Just remember that I tried to be the voice of reason.”

“How could I forget,” Zayn commented taking a gentler approach with his brush. “I’m sure you’ll be eager to say ‘I told you so’ when I get punished for it.”

“So you even know your Dom’s going to punish you for piercing your nipples without his permission but you’re going to go ahead and do it anyway?” Tanya asked. “That makes you even more stupid. God, why don’t you just pierce your tongue and your penis while you’re at it?”

“Do you think I’d suit a pierced tongue?” Zayn asked her with a smirk.

“Oh don’t you dare,” Tanya huffed at him and he just laughed as he made gentle strokes with his paintbrush. 

XXX

At lunch time, Louis was seated with Nick and Zoe. The red-haired girl seemed to have given in and was providing Nick with details about her sex life with her Domme, Shelly. 

“And Shelly is very, very skilled with her tongue,” Zoe declared as Nick hung on her every word.

“I bet she is,” Nick grinned. “Does your pussy get nice and wet for her?”

“Could we talk about anything other than sex?” Louis asked.

“How’s Football practice going?” Zoe laughed at the disappointed look on Nick’s face at the subject change.

“Seriously,” Nick whined. “The one time somebody actually agrees to give details and we change the subject. I’m going to have to watch some of my favourite porn videos tonight.”

“I don’t even want to know what kind of porn you watch,” Zoe commented.

“Neither do I,” Louis said hastily. “Now aren’t we talking about football?”

“I tend to watch a variety of porn really,” Nick said. “Boy on boy, girl on girl, threesomes, and public humiliation videos are usually pretty good. Obviously fake but I like them. Punishment videos don’t really do it for me though. I guess it’s because most of the time you can just tell that the porn star acting as the punished sub is really a Dom. But you know, sometimes I don’t even need to watch hardcore porn. Sometimes just watching a nice video of a couple making-out is enough to get me off.”

“So the thing about Football…” Louis interjected desperately but Zoe had now fallen into Nick’s pornography discussion.

“I’ve always preferred lesbian porn,” Zoe stated. 

“Makes sense for a lesbian,” Nick commented.

“Straight girls enjoy lesbian porn too,” Zoe defended. “It’s nicer. And it’s about the woman’s pleasure instead of some poor girl or twink boy having to suck somebody’s cock until their jaw aches. And I like porn to have a bit of a storyline and be a little more romantic rather than just purely sexual. What kinds of porn do you like, Lou?”

“Um, I don’t really… I just find porn boring,” Louis shrugged.

“What?” Nick nearly fell off his seat and Zoe too looked rather shocked. “But porn is… porn. Everybody loves it; there must be some category you like. I know all the good free websites; I’ll make you a list. If you find it boring you’ve obviously been looking in the wrong places.”

“Maybe you should try searching the romantic gentle videos if the rougher stuff is too much for you,” Zoe suggested.

Although Louis knew she was trying to be nice, he found it humiliating that his friends felt the need to recommend gentle porn to him. He had probably performed countless sexual acts that would make them both blush and recoil. He wasn’t some innocent little boy who was intimidated by porn. Only, thinking about it, he was intimidated by the porn industry and the prospect of sharing his body with somebody in a sexual way. That realisation made him feel more embarrassed. Perhaps that’s why he tucked Nick’s handwritten list of good websites into his jeans pocket instead of throwing it away.

XXX

Out on the field by the trees, Zayn took his final drag from his cigarette as Devon introduced his friend Lucy.

“So, this is my sub, Hunter,” Devon introduced. “You may speak,” he whispered into the boy’s ear and Hunter made his greeting to Lucy. “And this pretty lad here is Zayn. They both want their nipples done.”

“Sweet,” Lucy nodded setting her box of kit down. “Who’s going first?”

“I will,” Zayn stubbed the cigarette out with his toe before stripping off his shirt.

“Good lad,” Devon approved while Hunter wolf-whistled. 

As Lucy opened up her box, Zayn glanced inside. He was relieved to find that the equipment looked clean and professional and the twenty-something lady seemed to know what she was doing. Just a few short minutes later, Zayn’s chest was throbbing with a dull ache but he couldn’t stop smiling as he looked down at the silver hoops pierced through his nipples. Soon enough, Hunter was shirtless and sporting pierced nipples of his own. 

After Devon had handed Lucy some money and the two subs had thanked her for her work, Niall came storming over with a disapproving look on his face.

“Hi babes, what do you think?” Zayn asked glancing down at his nipples proudly. 

“Get your shirt on,” Niall told him. “Now,” he added firmly and Zayn found himself obeying. “You’re gonna be in so much shit, Z.”

“Relax, I only got my nipples pierced,” Zayn replied pulling his shirt back on. “And maybe Liam will be cool with it.”

“If Liam doesn’t punish your ass for this I certainly will,” Niall threatened seizing hold of Zayn’s wrist and pulling him along behind him. “I can’t believe you’d do something so stupid. I just wish Tanya had told me sooner so I could have stopped you.”

“Alright, calm down,” Zayn said and Niall silenced him with a look before yanking him into an empty classroom and shutting the door. 

“Bend over the desk,” Niall instructed.

“What?” Zayn gaped at him.

“You heard me,” the blonde replied calmly. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Zayn laughed but Niall’s face was uncharacteristically serious. “Niall, come on,” he felt a little apprehensive now. “We’ll sort it out with Liam when we get home yeah.”

“No, Zayn, we’re sorting it out now,” Niall told him. “Bend over the desk,” he repeated.

“This is ridiculous,” Zayn scoffed as he bent over the teacher’s desk with his bum in the air. “You’re not a Dom, Niall. You’re a sub too, just like me, you can’t just…”

“Be quiet,” Niall interjected coming up behind him and tugging his jeans down along with his panties. “You’re getting ten spanks, five to each cheek. I expect you to count them off. I’m really disappointed in you, Zayn.”

“You can’t be serious,” Zayn claimed. “Niall, come on, I am not letting you spank me… ow,” he wailed in surprise as the first strike came. He looked back at his boyfriend over his shoulder and he’d never seen Niall look more serious or determined. He immediately dropped his gaze, feeling extra small and submissive in front of his younger boyfriend. “One,” he counted dutifully. “Thank you, Niall,” he added for good measure.

“Good boy,” Niall responded before his hand was coming down again to give Zayn another sharp slap. It wasn’t as hard a hit as Liam or any other Dom would have done but the swats certainly stung and made Zayn yelp.

“Two, thank you, Niall,” Zayn counted. As promised, Niall gave him five spanks to each cheek before gently pulling Zayn’s panties back up. “I’m sorry, Niall,” he sniffed as the blonde fastened the button on his jeans for him.

“I know,” Niall cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Not as sorry as you’ll be when Liam finds out though. Come here,” he held his arms out for a cuddle and Zayn stepped into his hold. “You took your punishment so well, Zayn. You were such a good boy for me. I forgive you ok.”

“Ok,” Zayn nodded clinging tight to his boyfriend; still trying to wrap his mind around the fact his submissive boyfriend had just spanked him. “So you… you punish me now?”

“You needed it, Z,” Niall informed him. 

“I know but… but you’re a sub too Niall,” Zayn said. “You can’t punish me.”

“I just did,” Niall pointed out. “And I will punish you again any time you need it alright.”

“Yes, Niall,” Zayn agreed still holding tight to his boyfriend. “But we need to talk about this with Liam.”

“We will,” Niall assured him with a kiss to his cheek.

“And I still have to look after you too,” Zayn insisted. “You know, when you’re little. I’ll help take care of you too, that doesn’t change.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Niall replied. “Little Niall loves Zaynie. He needs him. But you need to be looked after too, babe. So that’s what I’m doing ok. I’m not punishing you to be mean or make you feel bad about yourself. I’m punishing you because I care, Zayn. You know that, yeah?”

“Fuck,” Zayn swore as realisation started to dawn on him. “Liam’s going to be so mad.”

“Yeah, you’ve really fucked up, babe,” Niall didn’t bother to sugar-coat things. “But for what it’s worth, I think your piercings are really hot,” he smiled and Zayn grinned shyly as he pulled his shirt up to give Niall a better look. “Come on, lunch is nearly over and you still need to eat something before next class.”

“Niall,” Zayn said before they left the classroom. “Thanks for… you know,” he blushed. “Thanks for spanking me.”

“You’re welcome, come on, babe,” Niall took his hand and led his boyfriend to the cafeteria to get him something quick to eat.

XXX

Outside the school building, Zayn was showing off his piercings to Louis, Nick, Tanya and Zoe.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Nick complimented reaching out to give one of the nipples a little tweak. 

“They really suit you,” Zoe said. “And the jewellery shop in town has a good collection of nipple rings so you could get lots of different ones to match different outfits.”

“You should have asked your Dom for permission first,” Tanya told him.

“Oh rules are made to be broken,” Nick laughed. “Your Dom’s gonna love it. He’ll have wicked fun with those things.”

“What do you reckon, Lou?” Zayn asked.

“They look good, Z,” Louis nodded. “And Nick’s probably right. Liam will have a lot of fun with your nipples. But he’s still gonna punish you, mate.”

“Yeah, I know,” Zayn sighed. “How bad do you think it’s gonna be?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged as Niall disentangled himself from a group hug with the Rainbow Girls and moved over to join them. “What do you make of Zayn’s nipple piercings, Ni?”

“He knows he’s in trouble,” Niall stated as he fixed Zayn’s shirt, covering his nipples up. “But they do make him even prettier.” He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and caught his lips in a chaste kiss just as Harry pulled up. “Come on,” Niall guided Zayn into the backseat, waving goodbye to Nick, Tanya and Zoe.

“See ya, girls,” Louis said, “later Nick.”

“I would hug you goodbye, Lou, but your sexy Dom scares me,” Nick called out as Louis slipped into the front seat of the car; Harry glaring at Nick from the driver’s seat.

“Um, Harry?” Louis asked hesitantly as his Dom continued to glare over at Nick rather than drive. “Are we going home?”

“Sure,” Harry replied not taking his glare off of Nick, “just wondering if I could run your friend over with the car and make it look like an accident.”

“He’s not that bad when you get to know him,” Louis defended and Harry finally tore his eyes away and started to drive. “Good day at work?”

“Not as good as I’d like,” Harry said regretfully. “I had a meeting with some of my colleagues today. There seems to be an increase in abuse and punishment videos online.”

“Real abuse or porn abuse?” Louis asked suddenly remembering the paper in his pocket with the list of websites Nick had given him.

“A lot of the leads we’re getting seem to be leading us to legitimate porn videos,” Harry answered. “But we have to investigate any lead we get or any suspicions or concerns anybody may have. It’s just frustrating that these fake videos are becoming so popular. It’s slowing us down and getting in the way of us locating the real abuse. Some of these abusive Doms are also getting more sophisticated with the abuse videos they post online.”

“What does that mean?” Niall asked from the backseat where he and Zayn were listening with rapt attention.

“It means they’re learning to make their videos look more professional,” Harry explained. “One of my colleagues nearly missed a case of real abuse over the weekend. From the way they shot and edited the video he was convinced it was porn. Luckily he passed it to Sharon for a second opinion and she recognised one of the men. Somebody else was on to him nearly a decade ago but there just wasn’t enough evidence to get him locked up. But don’t worry, boys, we’ve got that sick fucker locked up now.”

“So real abuse videos are looking more like the fake porn videos?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “It’s going to cause us a lot of trouble. I used to be able to spot a porn video within thirty seconds. I’ll have to watch these videos longer and more carefully from now on. I have to make sure I don’t miss anything.”

“You’ll do great, Haz, I know you will,” Louis assured him. “You’re the best at what you do.”

“Yeah, you’re a fucking hero, mate,” Niall told him and Zayn nodded his agreement.

“Thanks, boys,” Harry smiled as he turned onto their street. “Liam should be home in an hour or so. He’s bringing Ed with him so you can have your Therapy sessions today. He’ll be joining us for dinner.”

“Great, I love Ed,” Niall grinned while Zayn rolled his eyes and groaned. “Don’t be rude, babe,” he admonished gently and Zayn mumbled a small ‘sorry’.

Exiting the car, they all headed inside together. Niall and Zayn went up to Zayn’s attic to make a start on homework while Louis and Harry ventured to the kitchen for their tea and chat.

“Haz?” Louis asked hesitantly. “If I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?”

“I don’t think I can, love,” Harry replied. “You asking me not to get mad makes me think you’re going to tell me something that WILL make me mad.”

“It isn’t anything bad, not really,” Louis said. “You probably won’t be happy about it but I don’t want it to be made into a big deal or anything. I just feel like I should tell you.”

“Ok, Lou,” Harry sighed tracing the rim of his tea cup. “Just tell me and I’ll do my best to stay calm.”

“I, um, well it’s about Nick,” Louis told him and Harry’s face turned sour.

“How hard do I need to hit him?” Harry asked.

“You don’t need to hit him at all,” Louis answered. “Honestly, he hasn’t done anything wrong. He was just, you know, saying things. It didn’t mean anything though, that’s just the way Nick is.”

“What was he saying?” Harry questioned.

“Nothing really, it doesn’t matter,” Louis shrugged. “But um, well, he made me uncomfortable.”

“I’m gonna hit him,” Harry declared.

“You’re not going to hit him,” Louis responded. “We’re fine. We sorted it all out by ourselves.”

“Louis, what exactly did that Nick idiot do to you?” Harry wanted to know.

“Don’t call him an idiot, Haz, he’s my friend,” Louis complained. “And he was just talking. It’s the way he is, he wasn’t trying to be nasty but um… like I said, he made me uncomfortable so er… I had to safeword. No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Harry repeated standing up to his full height and looking ready to break Nick in half. “That sleazy little Dom made my sub safeword? I should have knocked him down with my car and reversed and ran him over again.”

“Harry, please, calm down,” Louis stepped up to the taller man and placed his hands on his chest. “It really isn’t a big deal. He made me uncomfortable; I said ‘red’, so he stopped. Then he told me he was sorry and asked what had upset me so he can make sure he doesn’t make the same mistake again. He handled me safewording really well, just as any good Dom should. He’s younger than you, Haz, he’s still learning yeah? Besides, I’ve had to safeword with you before and I haven’t expected Liam or anyone to come and hit you with a car because of it. I’m ok yeah?”

The Dom pulled Louis close to his chest and held him tight. Louis allowed himself to melt comfortably into the embrace, sensing this was the kind of hug that would last a long while. He also wondered if it was the type of cuddle that could end in a kiss. In his mind, he played the scene out multiple times over, kissing Harry in every single one. Alas, in the real life moment, there was no kiss.

XXX

By the time Liam returned home with Ed in toe, Niall and Zayn had finished their homework. Harry and Louis’ hug had ended. The Dom was in his Office hard at work and Louis had joined the other two subs in Zayn’s attic. He was sitting on a stool, topless, as Zayn painted a few tattoo designs onto his body. He had scribed the phrase ‘It is what it is’ in fancy black writing across Louis’ collarbone. He had also painted an idea for matching tattoos onto Louis’ wrists to mark them as Dom and sub. If Harry approved the designs, one would be on Harry’s wrist, the other on Louis’. Zayn had also made a crude image of an ejaculating penis on Louis’ stomach just because. 

“How are you gonna tell Liam about your nips?” Louis asked as Liam called for them to come downstairs. 

“Dunno,” Zayn shrugged. “But I wanna wait until Ed’s gone?” he looked to Niall in question, seeking the blonde’s approval. 

“The longer you wait to tell him the more disappointed he’ll be,” Niall replied. 

“He’s right, mate,” Louis agreed. “You should just get it over with, man.”

“Alright,” Zayn sighed. “But I don’t wanna tell him in front of Ed though.”

“You don’t have to, babe,” Niall said. “Just ask him for a private word and then tell him. He’ll be angry, he’ll be disappointed and yes, he’ll punish you. But he’s still gonna love you. Come on, he’s waiting for us.”

The three subs headed downstairs together and found Liam and Ed in the living-room. Niall kissed Liam soundly on the mouth before diving at Ed for a hug. 

“Nice artwork there,” Ed nodded to Louis.

“Just some of Zayn’s ideas,” Louis smiled. “Harry’s gonna let me get a tattoo,” he stated proudly. “Not this one obviously,” he pointed to the painted cock on his stomach.

“Liam?” Zayn asked tentatively.

“What is it, sweet boy?” Liam smiled over at his dark-haired sub.

“I need to tell you something, Sir,” Zayn said lowering his eyes to the ground and Liam instinctively knew his sub had done something naughty. 

“Go up to the bedroom,” Liam instructed calmly. “Kneel by the window, hands on your head, I’ll be there soon. Go.”

“Yes Sir,” Zayn nodded obediently before making his way upstairs. 

“What’s he done this time?” Liam asked looking between Louis and Niall. 

“Honestly, Liam, we had nothing to do with it,” Louis said.

“By the time Tanya told me it was too late to stop him,” Niall sighed.

“Stop him from what?” Liam asked.

“He wants to tell you himself,” Niall replied and Liam nodded in acceptance. 

“Fine, I better go and deal with him,” Liam said. “Louis, Harry’s busy working so why don’t you take your session with Ed now? You can use my Office as usual guys.”

“Sure, sounds good to me,” Ed smiled. “After you, mate,” he told Louis following the younger sub up the stairs. 

“Behave yourself, Ni,” Liam gave the blonde a little kiss before heading upstairs. As requested, Zayn was kneeling by the window with his hands on his head. “You may stand,” he closed the door behind him and moved to sit on the bed. “What do you need to tell me, Zayn?”

Eyes on the carpet, Zayn pulled his shirt off then stood up straight with his hands behind his back. There was no missing the shining hoops dangling from his nipples. 

“Explain,” Liam ordered.

“My friend Hunter was talking about piercings,” Zayn explained slowly. “He was thinking of getting his tongue or belly-button done. Then it somehow got to the point where me and Hunter agreed to both get our nipples pierced. Tanya told me I shouldn’t do it, she said I should ask your permission first but… I didn’t listen.”

“Obviously,” Liam interjected and Zayn shifted on his feet nervously from Liam’s calm tone and demeanour.

“We got them done at lunchtime today,” Zayn continued. “It was a lady named Lucy. She seemed nice and she had the right equipment and it was all clean and stuff, I swear. If it looked dirty or dodgy I wouldn’t have gone through with it and… I’m really sorry.”

“Why didn’t you ask me, Zayn?” Liam wanted to know. “Louis asked Harry about getting a tattoo. You’ve even been working on designs for them. Louis hasn’t gone behind Harry’s back and gotten himself a tattoo. He’s asked permission from his Dom. Louis respects his Dom.”

“I respect you, Sir, I do,” Zayn insisted.

“So you say,” Liam replied with a wry smile. “Yet there you stand with two bits of metal pierced through your tits. So tell me, sweet boy of mine, why didn’t you just ask?”

“Because I… I thought you’d say ‘no’,” Zayn admitted. “So I did it anyway,” he had the decency to look ashamed.

“Of course you did,” Liam responded. “Why should my opinion matter to you? I’m only your Dom.”

“Sir, please,” Zayn dropped to his knees and crawled to the bed. He tried to take hold of Liam’s hands but the Dom pulled away so he let his hands rest on Liam’s thighs instead. “Don’t talk like that. You and Ni, you’re everything to me. I want to be a good boy for you I swear.”

“Good boys don’t pierce their tits without permission,” Liam told him.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Zayn apologised pleadingly. “I’ll… I’ll take them out if that’s what you want, Sir. I’ll take whatever punishment you give me. I know I’ve messed up ok, Niall’s already spanked me for it just…”

“What do you mean Niall’s spanked you?” Liam interjected. 

“I… um,” Zayn faltered not wanting to get his boyfriend in trouble. 

“Zayn, talk,” Liam instructed firmly.

“Tanya knew I was gonna get my nipples pierced,” Zayn explained. “She must have told Niall as soon as she could but by the time Niall found me I’d already had it done. But he um, he was disappointed too. So he took me to an empty classroom and he gave me a spanking. He said the three of us would talk about it more later but um, Niall said he’ll be punishing me if he ever thinks I need it.”

“How do you feel about Niall punishing you?” Liam asked.

“It was embarrassing,” Zayn admitted. “But I felt just as submissive as I do with you and I mean it was a punishment so I didn’t like it but I felt safe. And he cuddled me afterwards and everything. He did a good job punishing me.”

“And you’d be ok with Niall punishing you again?” Liam checked.

“If I needed it, yeah,” Zayn nodded.

“I’ll speak with Niall about this separately,” Liam stated. “Then the three of us will have a group discussion at a later time. For now, let’s get back to this,” he flicked Zayn’s left nipple making him cry out. “Seems like your little tits are a bit sore, sweet boy?”

“What’s my punishment going to be, Sir?” Zayn asked nervously.

“Normally I’d spank you myself, but as Niall’s already done a number on your ass I’ll leave it for today. You’ll be getting a spanking from me tomorrow. Then Wednesday you will have a break. Thursday I’ll probably have Niall take care of your spanking and then I’ll spank you on Friday. Saturday you will have another rest day before a final spanking on Sunday. In the mean time, we’re going to have takeout for dinner tonight,” Liam answered. “But instead of having it delivered we’re going to collect it, you and me. We’ll be walking.”

“That’s it?” Zayn asked.

“Pretty much,” Liam smirked. “How about Mexican food tonight?”

“Ok,” Zayn agreed.

“Your usual?” Liam asked.

“Please, Sir,” Zayn nodded.

“Alright, I’ll find out what the others want,” Liam said. “Go downstairs and wait by the front door. Oh no,” he took Zayn’s shirt out of his hands as he made to pull it back on. “You won’t need that.”

Before leaving the house, Liam helped Zayn into his leather jacket so he wouldn’t be too cold with his bare torso on display. The Dom then clipped a chain onto one of Zayn’s piercings and linked it up to the other. He gave the chain now connecting the nipple piercings a playful tug and Zayn gasped. Satisfied, Liam opened the door and exited the house, pulling Zayn along behind him by the chain attached to his nipple piercings.

“Keep your hands behind your back,” Liam ordered. “Stand up straight, chest out and don’t avoid eye contact. I want you to see all the people who look at you. If anybody asks any questions you tell them you’re being punished for piercing your tits without my permission. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn placed his hands behind his back and stood straight with his chest out as he walked behind Liam, noting that his Dom was walking slower than usual so more people could stare at him for longer. 

“Colour?” Liam asked.

“Green, Sir,” Zayn answered.

“Payno,” a neighbour who was watering his garden greeted. “What’s going on with your boy there?”

“I’m being punished for having my tits pierced without Sir’s permission,” Zayn explained feeling absolutely humiliated. To his mortification, Liam didn’t carry on walking; he stopped to have a five-minute chat with the neighbour who kept smirking at Zayn every time he looked at the sub’s nipples. 

“Colour?” Liam checked as they continued to walk down the street.

“Green, Sir,” Zayn responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Carries on from previous chapter so Zayn's nipple punishment still applies, spanking (hehe), mentions/allusions to past abuse/neglect from parents
> 
> I decided its about time we had a chapter that gave Niall a bit more attention
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting and all the kudos

Chapter 24

Finally, Zayn and Liam returned home with their Mexican takeaway. It felt like Zayn had to stop and explain to hundreds of people why his Dom was tugging on a chain attached to his nipple piercings. Though truthfully he’d only had to tell the neighbour, a group of giggling teenage Dommes that he thankfully didn’t recognise from school, the customer behind them in the queue and the man serving them. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked staring at Zayn’s chest in confusion as he emerged from his Office to join the others for dinner.

“I’m being punished for having my tits pierced without Sir’s permission,” Zayn recited.

“Fair enough,” Harry shrugged ruffling at Louis’ hair as he dropped into a seat beside him and began eagerly helping himself to food. “Man, I’m starving.”

“You’re working too hard, mate,” Ed advised with a concerned expression.

“Have to,” Harry responded simply as he looked over Louis’ bare torso with Zayn’s tattoo designs painted onto his skin. “Not sure about the penis,” Harry remarked. “But I quite like this,” he pointed to the phrase ‘It is what it is’ scribed across Louis’ collarbone. “And these,” he took Louis’ hands so he could get a better look at the pieces on his wrists.

“I was thinking this would be your one,” Louis showed him one of the designs on one wrist. “And this would be my one to match.”

“I love them,” Harry smiled. “If you definitely want a tattoo then we’ll get this matching pair. We’ll see how that goes before we talk seriously about the idea of you getting more.”

“I want a matching tattoo with you, Hazza, definitely,” Louis insisted.

“I’ll see about booking us in,” Harry replied and once again Louis found himself desperate to kiss his wonderful Dom but lacking the courage to do so. “How was today’s session?” he asked looking between Louis and Ed.

“It was good,” Louis answered trying to act casual. After approximately fifteen minutes of carefully deflecting Ed’s questions and keeping the love-bite on his neck covered, Louis had caved and confided in the older sub about the kiss he’d shared with Harry as well as his difficulties with a well-meaning Nick and the visit to his hometown where his mum and sisters were buried. 

“Louis’ making a lot of progress,” Ed stated. “You should be proud of him.”

“I always am,” Harry smiled through a mouth full of food, wolfing the meal down before excusing himself back to his Office to do some more work. 

“I know it’s not my place to say anything,” Ed said uneasily once Harry had left the table. “But Harry shouldn’t overwork himself.”

“I’ll have a word,” Liam nodded. “He always gets a bit anxious with work when abusive Doms find new tricks to convincingly pass their videos and photos off as porn. He should settle down by the end of the week when he realises he can still identify real from fake and track these monsters down better than anybody else. The most important thing is that he remembers to take care of Louis and himself. It’ll be alright,” Liam said confidently. “I’d like you to take Zayn for his session after dinner,” he continued. “Niall and I have a few things to discuss.”

“Not a problem,” Ed agreed sending a friendly smile Zayn’s way and naturally receiving the empty blank stare in return.

XXX

Inevitably, Ed made little progress with Zayn during their session. The teenager was surly and silent and refused to co-operate whenever the older sub tried to engage him in conversation. He even broached the nipple subject and tried to get Zayn to explain why he had them pierced without Liam’s permission but Zayn didn’t utter a single word.

XXX

While Louis pulled on one of Harry’s jumpers and his football boots to work on his skills in the back garden, Liam and Niall seated themselves in the living-room.

“Zayn told me you spanked him today,” Liam stated.

“Yeah, I did,” Niall nodded. “He needed it.”

“I agree,” Liam said. “Zayn needed to be punished. But if you’re going to be punishing him too then that’s a change to our relationship dynamic, one we need to talk about. Ideally, it should have been something we discussed together before anything happened.”

“I took care of him, Li,” Niall replied somewhat defensively. “I did it right. I didn’t scare him or seriously hurt him. I wasn’t abusing him for fuck sake.”

“Language,” Liam pinched the blonde’s thigh. “I know you would never intentionally abuse each other. That isn’t even a concern. But this is something we need to talk about. I’ve already spoken to Zayn. He’s told me that he is prepared to accept punishments from you and he assured me that you treated him right and that he felt safe with you. Now I just want to hear about it a little bit more from your point of view.”

“You’re our Dom,” Niall said. “And yeah, we’re your subs. But Zayn’s my sub too. I’ll fuck him and I’ll punish him but more importantly I’ll love him. And you know I’m gonna fuck you too, right?”

“Is that right?” Liam asked.

“Hell yeah,” Niall claimed moving so he was straddling Liam’s lap. “We’ll both fuck Zayn, and you and me are gonna fuck each other. That’s just how it is. And we’ll both punish Zayn when he needs it and you’ll punish me when I need it.”

“Alright,” Liam nodded stroking his hands up and down Niall’s sides. “Well, you punishing Zayn seems to be something that both of you want. So we’ll do a trial period. We’ll talk about rules, limits, reds, greens etc and sort out how this is going to work. We’ll put it into play and see how we feel after a couple of weeks and review the situation then.”

“Sounds good,” Niall agreed. 

“You’ll need a little training,” Liam decided, “to help you be more dominant when you’re punishing Zayn. And I need to know how hard you’re hitting. Come upstairs,” he led the blonde up to their bedroom and shut the door. “You’re going to spank me.”

“What?” Niall stared up at his Dom in shock. 

“Spank me like you spanked Zayn earlier today,” Liam told him as he dropped his jeans and kicked off his boxers. “Give me a demonstration.”

“Well, I asked him to bend over one of the school desks,” Niall shrugged. 

“The bed will do for now,” Liam stated as he leaned across the mattress, his feet on the floor and his bum in the air. “What did you do next?”

“I told him I was going to spank him,” Niall answered. “Five hits to each arse cheek and he was going to count them off. Then I, you know, spanked him.”

“No, I don’t know,” Liam replied. “I need you to show me. If you’re going to be spanking Zayn again in the future, I need to know for sure you’re doing it properly and safely. This is the only way I can know for certain. Now spank me.”

“But… but you haven’t done anything wrong,” Niall pointed out.

“This is a learning exercise, Ni, this is so I can ensure you treat Zayn properly,” Liam explained. “If you expect to be trusted to punish Zayn, you need to earn that trust. This is the way you’re going to earn it, baby. Spank me.”

“Alright,” Niall agreed a little reluctantly as he stepped up behind Liam and rubbed a hand over the Dom’s backside. “But if this is a trick to get me in trouble this really isn’t fair.”

“No tricks,” Liam assured. “Begin,” he encouraged and Niall brought his hand down onto Liam’s cheek. “One,” Liam counted as the slap sounded around the bedroom. “Two… three… four,” he counted off each hit, satisfied that the swats were hard enough to be considered a punishment but not too severe to be categorised as abuse. “Ten,” he finished.

“I called Zayn a good boy after each hit,” Niall stated. “But, um, it feels weird to call my Dom a ‘good boy’,” he rubbed Liam’s bottom soothingly. 

“That’s alright,” Liam answered. “As long as you always remember to praise Zayn and check his colour.”

“I will, I promise,” Niall insisted. “Honestly, Li, I’ll be so good to Zayn. I’ll treat him right. I won’t fuck this up, I swear.”

“I trust you, Ni,” Liam smiled simply rolling his eyes at Niall’s use of the word ‘fuck’. He sat gingerly on his backside and pulled Niall to sit beside him. “And I know Zayn trusts you. I hope you realise how important this all is.”

XXX

Finally, Ed’s time with Zayn was over and the silent boy left the Office and ventured up to his Attic while Niall joined Ed for his Therapy session. Without prompting, Niall was telling Ed everything that had happened since they’d last spoken and the red-head was frantically trying to keep up with him and note down the most important details. It took a little while for the older sub to realise that the ‘pussy’ Niall kept referring to wasn’t a new pet cat but in fact how Niall and Liam referred to Zayn’s asshole. That piece of information became clearer when Niall talked for six and a half minutes straight about Zayn’s ‘clit’.

“Ok,” Ed said thoughtfully when Niall finally stopped talking. “Ok,” he repeated trying to gather his thoughts. “So, you like to be submissive with Liam but you’d like a more dominant role with Zayn?”

“Yeah,” Niall answered. “I mean, like, I’m not a Dom obviously and I’m not trying to be a Dom instead of a sub. And I could never be dominant in the same way Liam is. But I like to take care of Zayn. He helps take care of me when I’m little Niall and I wanna help take care of him the rest of the time.”

“I see,” Ed jotted a few things down to his notes. “Does taking on a more dominant and responsible role in your relationship help you better establish a difference between little Niall and yourself?”

“Um… yeah, that sounds right,” Niall agreed as he digested Ed’s theory. “Like, I know I am little Niall but I don’t feel like little Niall. I’m separate from him, he’s like a different person, a baby brother almost.”

“Keep talking,” Ed encouraged with his pen poised over his notepad.

“It’s like… everything that happened,” Niall explained. “I think I found it easier to deal with than Z and Lou because its almost like it didn’t really happen to me. I was in my headspace the entire time I was with the abusive Dom. So even though I have all of little Niall’s memories and I know all the things he suffered through, it’s like they didn’t really happen to me. They just happened to somebody I care about and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. And that’s a shit feeling, knowing you couldn’t stop somebody you care about from being hurt. But its easier than being the person getting hurt. I think.”

“Being hurt and seeing people we care about being hurt is never nice,” Ed stated. “It can be just as difficult to witness abuse as it is to survive it. Some people handle it better than others. Harry for example. The nature of his job means he witnesses all different kinds of abuse. In Liam’s job, he hears different tales of abuse. I hear all kinds of things in my line of work. We have something within ourselves that enables us to perform these kind of jobs. Not everybody could do it.”

“Right,” Niall nodded. “Like how some people can be Nurses and Doctors but other people couldn’t handle it because they’re grossed out by blood.”

“Exactly,” Ed agreed. “From what I know about you so far, Niall, I would say you’re probably the type of person who could enter a similar field of work to myself, Liam or even Harry.”

“Maybe,” Niall replied. “But little Niall’s still a part of me. I need him. I couldn’t have lasted in that place with that abusive Dom. That’s why I stayed in my headspace. I couldn’t handle it but little Niall could. He might be little but he’s strong, you know?”

“I’ve met him, I know,” Ed smiled. “How long has little Niall been a part of you?”

“Not sure really,” Niall shrugged. “Back home in Ireland, when he first started to show up, I think people just thought I was being silly, you know. Like putting on a baby voice and crying for attention. It took a while before anyone really figured out I was going into a little headspace.”

“How were things for little Niall in Ireland?” Ed asked. 

“Could’ve been better, could’ve been worse,” Niall answered. “I didn’t really have a lot of friends until I turned thirteen. And I think little Niall started to come out properly and more frequently when I was about eleven or twelve. My parents didn’t really take care of me when I was like that. My dad said I needed to grow out of it so they just locked me in a room until I stopped crying. But if I fell into my headspace around my friends they’d take care of me. Not as well as Louis and Zayn did but they were younger, you know, they didn’t really know what to do. But they did the best they could so I’m grateful for that. Then there were money issues and before I knew it I was leaving Ireland and being sold to some English guy. So I let little Niall out and I didn’t resurface again until I met Liam at the Care Home.”

“Little Niall’s really brave,” Ed commented.

“Yeah, much fucking braver than me,” Niall said.

“He’s still you though,” Ed pointed out. “As much as you separate the two, you’re still both Niall. That means you’re both really brave. I think we can end the session there for today.”

“Yeah, thanks man,” Niall gave Ed a one-armed hug before exiting the Office.

XXX

Later that evening, after Ed had gone home, Niall took Liam’s hand and led him up to his Nursery. 

“Is my little Nialler coming out?” Liam asked.

“Nah, I’m still me, Li,” Niall answered as he crossed to his bookshelf and looked through the child friendly picture books before pulling out a file he’d hidden at the back.

“Is that…?” Liam began.

“My file,” Niall finished the unasked question. “All the details are in here. Everything that ever happened to little Niall while he was with that abusive asshole Dom. I… um, I wanna read it. Together.”

“Now?” Liam asked.

“Now,” Niall nodded clutching a stuffed animal under his arm as he sat down and opened to the first page.

Quietly, Liam sat down with him, holding the boy close as he read the words in the file out loud. They took it in turns reading a page, the speed of Niall’s reading slowing down with each page as he felt younger. 

“How old are you, Nialler?” Liam checked as they came to the last seven pages of the file.

“Five, daddy,” Niall answered following the words with his finger as he slowly sounded the longer words out. He managed to remain in his five-year-old headspace until they finished reading the file. It then became apparent that he was a baby, fully dependent on his daddy to take care of him.

“Daddy’s got you, baby,” Liam reassured as he scooped the little up and placed him on the changing mat. He undressed the blonde and taped him up in a fresh nappy before fitting him into a cute onesie. Opening his shirt, Liam sat down with little Niall, allowing his baby boy to nuzzle into his chest and suckle at his nipple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Now just take a little time to appreciate Niall, that boy is sunshine.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Um, well, I don't think this chapter really warrants any warnings... so, um... enjoy!!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading

Chapter 25

It was Saturday and Harry was taking Louis into town so they could get their matching tattoos. It was difficult to tell which of them was the most excited. They entered the Tattoo Parlour and the Receptionist greeted Harry with familiarity before directing them to sit down in the waiting area. 

“Nervous?” Harry asked his sub as he stroked the back of his neck soothingly.

“Nah, just excited,” Louis replied leaning back into Harry’s caress. “Thanks for letting me do this.”

“Anything for you, love,” Harry smiled and Louis couldn’t help but grin back, too elated to worry that he might be blushing like a school girl. 

“Were you nervous when you got your first tattoo?” Louis asked curiously.

“A little,” Harry admitted. “Any tattooist can tell you that subs handle tattoos a lot better than Doms. Subs are just naturally better equipped to deal with pain so you’re more likely to see a Dom cry over a tattoo than a sub. But it was my mum’s reaction that I was worried about. I was still living at home when I got my first one and I was your age. I thought she’d ground me until I was thirty when she found out what I’d done.”

“What did she do?” Louis asked.

“She shouted,” Harry answered. “She shouted a lot. Then she shouted some more. Then she sent me to my room and grounded me for a week. She made me do all the chores and told me if I dared to get another tattoo she’d have that ‘nice Liam Payne boy’ put me over his knee and spank me.”

“So what happened when you got your next tattoo?” Louis wanted to know.

“I was a bit smarter this time,” Harry said. “I waited till I’d moved out.”

“So you got away with the rest?” Louis asked.

“Not exactly,” Harry grimaced. “She still yelled at me and while she couldn’t ground me or send me to my room anymore she kept to her word. She made Liam put me over his knee and spank me.”

“No way,” Louis laughed. 

“Yeah, not sure who found that more awkward, me or Liam,” Harry said. “It’s always the same when I get a new tattoo. As soon as mum finds out she shouts at me and she makes Liam spank me.”

“So she’s going to be upset about our matching tattoos?” Louis asked. “Does that mean she won’t like me?”

“She’ll adore you, love,” Harry insisted. “And she’ll make Liam spank me twice as hard for twice as long for daring to mar your pretty skin with ink.”

“Will I meet her soon?” Louis wondered.

“You three boys will be meeting both of our families in a couple of weeks,” Harry said. “They’ve been desperate to meet you since we first brought you home but we wanted you boys to get settled into school before overwhelming you with a big family reunion. And Liam’s mum, as lovely as she is she can be a bit… well… oblivious I suppose. It can rub some people the wrong way. But don’t worry, Lou, everyone will love you just like I do.”

“Um, I look forward to meeting them then,” Louis said.

He picked up an old magazine and pretended to read it, giving an outward appearance of calm even though he was freaking out on the inside. Harry had just said he loved him. Not in the traditional ‘I love you’ sense perhaps but essentially he’d made a love declaration. Plus, the Dom had brought Louis to get matching tattoos. That meant commitment. There was no way Harry would send Louis away now. Finally, the sub was truly secure and confident that Harry wanted him and was going to look after him.

“Harry, good to see you again, lad,” a heavily tattooed man called with a cheerful grin. “Are you and your sub ready?”

“Ready for this, Lou?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis answered with a smile, determined to prove to the tattooist that he was a good sub worthy to be with Harry.

He let Harry lead him after the tattooist and into one of the back rooms. Upon Harry’s instruction, Louis sat down in the chair and held his arm out. Soon enough, the design Zayn had made for him was being permanently inked onto his skin. Despite the slight pain, Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face as the tattoo was formed.

“Good boy,” Harry told him approvingly once Louis’ tattoo had been completed.

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis replied as the tattooist wrapped his wrist up before instructing Harry to take his seat.

As Harry rolled his sleeve up to get his tattoo marked onto his wrist, Louis quickly realised that Harry had been telling the truth. Subs definitely handled the tattoo process better than Doms. While Louis had managed to sit still and quiet through his tattoo, Harry grumbled and shifted around a lot, wincing at the ache. Although Louis felt bad to see his Dom in discomfort, he also felt touched that Harry was so prepared to endure the temporary pain in order to have a matching tattoo with him. 

“There, all done, mate,” the tattooist said after wrapping Harry’s wrist up.

They returned to the reception area of the Tattoo Parlour and Harry paid for their services before leading Louis out. Both were smiling happily, Harry’s dimples on full show and Louis couldn’t help but stand on his tip-toes to press his lips to Harry’s cheek.

“Thanks, Haz,” Louis gushed. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

XXX

As soon as they were home, Louis rushed to show Niall and Zayn the tattoo on his wrist. After looking the design over critically for a few minutes Zayn nodded his approval over the replication of his artwork. 

“Fuck,” Niall whistled looking the tattoo over. “It’s like you and Harry are practically married now, ain’t it?”

“Oh shut up,” Louis laughed nudging the blonde playfully before heading to the kitchen where Liam was making sandwiches while chatting to Harry. “Hi Liam, wanna see my tattoo?”

“You bet I do,” Liam finished cutting a sandwich into triangles before setting the knife down. He held his hand out for Louis’ arm and gently took hold of the sub’s hand so he could admire the tattoo on the boy’s wrist. “Yeah, they look really good mate. My sweet boy definitely did a good job designing them. I think tattoos really suit you, Louis. You might have to sweet-talk Harry into letting you have more.”

XXX

Soon enough, the two Doms and three subs were seated in the living-room together eating the sandwiches Liam had made for them. As he took each bite, Louis couldn’t help but gaze down at his freshly tattooed wrist. The sight of it made him smile, though not as much as when he looked to Harry’s wrist to see his matching piece. His jaw was actually beginning to ache due to smiling so much. Chewing down the last mouthful of sandwich crust, Louis balanced the plate on his lap and slipped his phone out of his pocket. He took a photo of his tattoo, then snapped a shot of Harry’s wrist before capturing their matching tattoos side by side. He then proudly sent the photos to both Nick and Leila. 

Almost instantly, Leila replied exclaiming how beautiful the tattoos were and how Harry and Louis were an adorable couple. Fully aware that Harry could read the message from where he sat beside him, Louis found himself blushing a little. He wasn’t entirely sure that he and Harry were a couple. Yes, they were Dom and sub but they weren’t together in the same way Liam, Niall and Zayn were. He didn’t really know how to respond to Leila’s message. He couldn’t text back and say that he and Harry weren’t a couple. It may hurt Harry’s feelings if he saw him type that. Plus it would no doubt lead to questions and Louis didn’t wish to explain to everyone that he and Harry were only platonic. So he settled for sending a smiley face back to her just as a response from Nick came.

Predictably, the content was a little vulgar. While Nick managed to compliment the artistry of the tattoo like a normal human being, he continued on to suggest that Louis suck Harry’s cock in gratitude and send him photos. Of course, Louis knew that Nick meant no harm and he was only joking in typical pervy-Nick fashion, but his stomach clenched in discomfort as he awaited Harry’s reaction.

Glancing at his Dom from the corner of his eye, it was evident that Harry had seen Nick’s inappropriate text message. Without a word, Harry held his palm out and Louis handed his phone over. He then sat quietly waiting for Harry to finish his sandwich and address the issue further.

After swallowing his last bite, Harry took Louis’ empty plate and carried them into the kitchen, Louis trailing behind him with his head bent low. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, waiting for Harry to say something. 

“I’ll return your phone to you on Monday morning,” Harry stated as he fixed himself a glass of juice, pouring a glass for Louis also. “I think that’s all we need to say about it.”

“Um, ok, sorry,” Louis responded.

“You don’t need to apologise, love, you haven’t done anything wrong and I’m not doing this as a punishment even though it may feel like it,” Harry explained. “I just think it best for your interactions with Nick to be limited when he says such crude and inappropriate things.”

“He was only joking,” Louis defended. 

“Well I’m not laughing,” Harry said and Louis shuddered a little at the tone. “And I didn’t hear you laughing either, love,” he pointed out gently.

“Do you…?” Louis began before shaking his head. “Never mind,” he mumbled as he sipped at his juice.

“Louis, tell me,” Harry commanded softly surveying his sub carefully.

“Nothing, just, um,” he squirmed slightly under his Dom’s intense gaze. “Do you want… should I… do I have to stop being friends with Nick?”

“I’m not the type of Dom who is going to dictate who you can and cannot be friends with,” Harry answered. “But I want you safe and I want you happy and I will do everything I can to make that happen. If Nick keeps sending you sexually suggestive messages all weekend, even if they are intended as a joke, my concern is that you’ll become uncomfortable and start to feel pressured about sex. I don’t want you to think or feel that you should be having sex with me just because Nick makes juvenile comments about it. So, no phone for the rest of the weekend. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded.

“That’s my good boy,” Harry approved taking a gulp of his juice and Louis copied the action.

XXX

Even though Harry opted to confiscate Louis’ phone so that Nick’s inappropriate texts wouldn’t make Louis feel pressured about sex, his decision didn’t quite have the desired effect. Somehow, Louis found his thoughts constantly drifting towards sex. Thinking about sex caused him to shift and squirm, causing Harry to look at him with concern.

Excusing himself under the pretence of needing to do homework, Louis made his way up to his and Harry’s bedroom and hunted through his sock drawer. He fished out the slip of scrap paper Nick had written a list of good porn sites on. The piece of paper shook slightly in his trembling fingers and a Leila-like voice in his head told him to throw the paper away. A louder voice sounding very much like Nick encouraged him to investigate the websites and see what all the fuss was about. 

Paper in hand, Louis crept out of the bedroom and slipped into Harry’s Office. He sat at his Dom’s desk and opened the laptop. He turned the machine on, his heart hammering and his palms sweating as he glanced to the door every half a second fearing that Harry would stride in and catch him. As he quickly scanned his eyes over Nick’s handwriting, Louis decided to just start with the top website and see what happened. Of course, he soon realised that he didn’t know Harry’s password to the computer. 

Shoving the piece of paper into his jeans pocket, Louis turned the laptop off and stealthily exited Harry’s Office. He returned to the bedroom and hid the list of dirty sites back in his sock drawer. He then invited Niall and Zayn to join him in the back garden for a kick about with the football in order to tempt his mind away from sex and the curiosity of Nick’s recommended porn sites.

XXX

After nearly an hour of kicking the ball around, Niall was doubled over panting and Zayn was dripping with sweat. Playing Football made Louis feel exhilarated and while he personally could have carried on he opted to sit down on the grass with the other two. Zayn had positioned himself between Niall’s outstretched legs, leaning back against his boyfriend as he complained about the aches in his calves. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Niall said gruffly. “If you play like that at your first Football match you’ll singlehandedly crush the other team.”

“Yeah, I am pretty good aren’t I?” Louis replied with playful arrogance before turning his gaze downwards and plucking at the blades of grass beneath him. 

“Out with it,” Zayn said and Louis lifted his eyes to stare at his friend in confusion. “I know that look on your face, Tommo, it means you wanna talk about summat serious. So, out with it, man.”

“It’s nothing really,” Louis shrugged rubbing the back of his own neck for comfort. Zayn and Niall exchanged an amused look with one another before both fixing Louis with an expectant stare. “Honestly, lads, its nothing,” he insisted. 

“Bullshit, Lou,” Niall accused. “Talk to us. You can tell us anything, mate.”

“It’s about Harry, isn’t it?” Zayn guessed and Louis gave a single nod. “Alright, good start. Now this is the part where we need you to actually say something.”

Louis ripped up a few more strands of grass and peeled them into finer slices as he tried to think over what he wanted to say. Letting the ripped up grass pieces fall from his fingers, he wiped his hands off on his trousers and shyly kept his eyes averted from his two friends as he began to speak.

“So, you know that night when we were under the bed?” he asked.

“When Haz brought that other sub home,” Niall clarified and Louis winced a little at the memory. 

“Yeah,” Louis confirmed. “Well, um, after Liam took you two out me and Haz sort of had a heart to heart and… well, we sort of kissed.”

“Define ‘sort of’,” Zayn requested. 

“I kissed him,” Louis said. “You know, like a proper kiss, on the mouth and everything.”

“That’s great, man,” Niall replied excitedly. “Shit, why didn’t you tell us before?”

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged. “But Harry never said anything about it afterwards so neither did I. And, I don’t know, babes, I just… I keep thinking about it and I think I wanna do it again.”

“So go for it, kiss him,” Niall encouraged. 

“I want to,” Louis replied. “Or at least I think I do. But like, what about what happens after kissing?”

“Sex you mean?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded looking awkward and embarrassed. “Louis, listen, mate, Harry is a decent guy, a nice Dom. He won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. If you use your colour he’ll listen, you know he will.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Louis nodded earnestly. “Fuck, I’m not saying I’m scared Haz’ll try and rape me or anything. I know he would never hurt me like that. I’m just worried that if we start kissing he’ll expect the sex stuff to happen as well. And I know he wouldn’t pressure me or force me but I wouldn’t want him to be disappointed that its only kissing or think that I’m being a massive tease or summat.”

“Harry won’t think that,” Zayn reasoned and Niall nodded his agreement. “And if that’s what you’re worried about then just talk to him about it first. Make sure you’re both on the same page and that you’re comfortable with bringing kisses into your relationship.”

“Communication is the most important thing, mate,” Niall stated. “And you bottle a lot of shit up, Lou,” he said knowingly. “Look at your arm, Tommo. That tattoo on your skin is a big deal. If you’re willing to have that on your body forever to show that you belong to Harry then surely you can find the balls to open up to the guy a little more, yeah?”

“I guess,” Louis responded gazing down at his new tattoo and tracing the design fondly. “But, shit, guys, how am I supposed to bring up this whole kissing thing? I don’t wanna just randomly blurt it out at the dinner table.”

“Flirt with him a little,” Zayn suggested. “Get a pair of your panties on for him. Or you can borrow a pair of mine if you like. And I’ve got a brown lip-gloss that would look killer on you.”

“Thanks, but no lip-gloss for me, mate,” Louis declined. “I guess I could put on some panties though. He seemed to really like it when I wore them before. But… are you sure panties don’t give out the wrong message?”

“That’s a fair point,” Niall acknowledged. “Boys wearing panties pretty much screams ‘please fuck me’.”

“Well that’s where the communication part comes in,” Zayn pointed out. “Open your mouth, use your words, and tell him you enjoyed that kiss you had and you’d like some more.”

“Boys!” Liam called out to them from the back door. “You should come inside. It looks like it’s gonna rain.”

XXX

That evening, Louis stripped off in his and Harry’s bedroom. He deposited his dirty clothes in the washing basket before pulling a pale blue pair of panties up his thighs and over his shapely rear. He adjusted his cock and balls in the silky material before rummaging through Harry’s wardrobe and pulling on one of his fancy shirts. It was much too big for him and Louis was surprised to realise that he enjoyed Harry’s large shirt making him feel small. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t decide if he looked really good or simply looked ridiculous. But he knew Liam went crazy whenever Zayn would wear a pair of panties and one of his large shirts or jumpers so he hoped Harry would enjoy it just as much. He was a little nervous that his outfit may come across too slutty and that Harry might expect more than just a goodnight kiss. But when it came down to it he knew that he could trust his Dom not to take advantage of him or pressure him in any way. 

Hearing the unmistakeable sounds of Harry’s footsteps drawing closer, Louis frantically spread himself on the bed and tried to look confident and alluring rather than nervous and unsure. As Harry stepped through the door, his eyes sweeping up Louis’ frame, the sub felt the beginnings of a blush blooming in his cheeks and spreading down the rest of his body. He swallowed thickly as Harry stepped towards the bed; his movements slow, as though he were a hunter sneaking up on his prey. With Harry looming over him, so tall and breathtakingly beautiful, Louis truly believed that in that moment he would allow himself to be devoured by the handsome man.

However, the moment passed by and Louis’ nerves returned full force. Although Harry saw him naked every day when they got dressed in the morning, Louis felt vulnerable and exposed atop the quilt covers in nothing but the silk blue panties and Harry’s too large shirt. Overcome with shyness, Louis made to button up the shirt and cover himself but Harry’s large hands reached out to prevent him from doing so.

“Don’t hide, love,” Harry said, his deep voice making Louis’ cock twitch inside his panties. “You look beautiful, Louis.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis responded choosing to focus on the tattoo on Harry’s wrist, the one that matched his own.

“Could you turn over for me, Lou?” Harry asked gently and the sub rolled onto his stomach. “Good boy,” Harry praised as he pushed up the shirt Louis was wearing so he could admire the way the silk blue panties clung to Louis’ ass. “May I touch you?” Harry’s voice was deeper than usual and Louis was certain his hole would be a leaking mess if humans were capable of producing slick. 

“Yes, Sir,” Louis managed to say, jumping minutely as Harry’s palm cupped his butt-cheek.

“Colour?” Harry checked.

“Green, Sir,” Louis answered and Harry squeezed his bum in response.

Resting his head in his hands, Louis kept as still and quiet as possible as Harry’s hands wandered over his ass and the backs of his thighs. They remained that way for roughly fifteen minutes; Harry roaming his hands over Louis’ glorious backside while the sub quietly accepted the earnest groping. 

“So pretty on you,” Harry commented as he slipped a finger under the panties and traced circles on Louis’ butt-cheek. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis responded.

The way Harry caressed him felt so nice. It wasn’t like being pawed at by the abusive Dom and his friends. The touches were gentle and they made Louis feel good rather than being painful and making him feel dirty. While Louis still found it scary to allow himself to be touched in such an intimate way, he found himself pushing his hips back and seeking out more of Harry’s touch. 

“What made you decide to wear such pretty panties tonight?” Harry asked curiously.

“Wanted to look good for you, Haz,” Louis answered finding Harry’s touches to be addictive.

“You always look good, love,” Harry told him landing a playful spank to Louis’ rear before gently guiding the boy onto his side and positioning himself beside him so they were face-to-face. “But tonight you look positively sinful. What did I do to deserve such a delectable sight, eh?”

“You’ve always been so good to me,” Louis stated as he placed their arms side by side so he could admire their matching tattoos. “I just wanna be a good boy for you, Sir.”

“You are,” Harry assured him letting his fingers dance over Louis’ hip, idly fiddling with the material of the pale blue panties. 

“Can I…” Louis hesitated and had to look back down at their tattoos to find his confidence to continue. “Can I ask you something?” He pulled his gaze back up to his Dom’s face in time to see Harry nodding. “Do you, um, do you ever think about it?”

“It?” Harry prompted moving his hand from its home on Louis’ hip and carding his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“You know, the kiss,” Louis said pressing his forehead against Harry’s chest so he could hide from the older male’s reaction.

“All the time,” Harry admitted with a smile in his voice.

“I think about it too, Haz,” Louis revealed not yet prepared to pull back and look him in the eye. “It was, um, nice… more than nice. It was, um… you know…?”

“It was fucking epic, love,” Harry supplied gently yanking on Louis’ hair to coax the boy into making eye-contact. 

“So, um, if I maybe wanted to kiss you again sometime,” Louis said trying to sound nonchalant though he doubted he was very successful. “Would… um, would that be alright?”

“Of course,” Harry told him.

“So like, if say I wanted to kiss you now…?” Louis trailed off as he peered at Harry still feeling a little nervous.

Smiling, Harry cupped Louis’ jaw and traced the boy’s mouth with the pad of his thumb. 

“Please Haz?” Louis practically whimpered.

With one hand in Louis’ hair and the other gently cupping the boy’s bum, Harry pulled his sub in for a kiss, easily dominating the teenager’s mouth as he all but melted in his arms. 

XXX

From then on, Louis and Harry couldn’t seem to stop kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hooray for Larry kisses
> 
> I'd love to read your comments
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Insecurity, very distressed little Niall, possessive behaviour (looking at you Harry Styles), Liam's mother unintentionally causes awkward situations (no disrespect intended to the real person - this is just fiction), very mild self-harming (digging nails into own skin, biting hard on own lip), face-slap, dildo, Football (my knowledge is limited - there's a ball, people kick it), and as previously warned - Liam's mother unintentionally causes awkward situatoins
> 
> My nose is cold - I just think it important that people know...
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting =D

Chapter 26

Sometimes it was just a peck on the lips that Louis and Harry shared. Other times, they would linger. Typically, out in public or in front of other people, any kisses they exchanged would be quick and chaste. But if they were alone in their bedroom, taking a bath or shower together, or simply having their tea and chat, then Louis would let Harry kiss him longer. He enjoyed kissing Harry. It was fast becoming Louis’ favourite thing to do. He liked giving his Dom a swift peck on the lips before he exited the car for school in the morning. He loved tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls as they made out in the bedroom, Harry’s hands venturing closer and closer to Louis’ bum until he was cupping the sub’s ass possessively.

“You’re so gone for him, mate,” Zayn stated as he mixed some paints in his attic.

“I am not,” Louis denied. “We’re just kissing, it’s no big deal.”

“Whatever you say, Lou,” Zayn smirked in amusement.

“I think you and Harry are perfect together,” Niall said as he coloured in a picture he had drawn while in his little headspace. “There’s no shame in admitting you like him, man. Especially when you know he’s head over heels for you.”

“He’s not head over heels for me,” Louis replied.

“Yeah he is,” Zayn and Niall claimed in unison. 

“Whatever,” Louis shrugged. “I’m gonna head downstairs and find Harry.”

“I bet you are, mate,” Niall grinned making kissing faces at him.

“Fuck off,” Louis retorted and the other two laughed good-naturedly. 

Upon finding Harry in the kitchen baking a batch of cookies, Louis did indeed share a number of open-mouthed kisses with his Dom. He was even permitted to sample a cookie fresh from the oven. It was certainly more than nice being able to kiss Harry any time he wanted. But it was starting to become confusing for the young sub. They weren’t boyfriends, they weren’t dating and there was no sex. But it was getting trickier for Louis to deny that there were deeper feelings, especially with Zayn and Niall teasing him about it so frequently. 

He had mentioned some of his confusion and potential feelings to Ed in some of their Therapy sessions. The older sub had listened to Louis’ rambles and gently advised that he simply communicate with Harry. But Louis hadn’t found it in himself to have such a discussion with his Dom yet. He just kept sharing kisses with the handsome man, each kiss making his head spin a little faster and his heart fall a little deeper.

His mind also drifted to the list of porn sites he had hidden at the back of his sock drawer. Every now and then he would feel particularly curious but he didn’t have the nerve to sneak into Harry’s Office and try to search for such material although he had managed to get a hold of Harry’s password for the laptop.

XXX

It was nearly time to meet the families. On Wednesday, Ed was due to stop by and give the three subs a group session to help prepare them for meeting their Doms families. Then Liam’s parents and their shared sub were set to arrive on Thursday and Harry’s mum and sister were due to arrive on Friday. They would be meeting Harry for lunch so they could have a catch up of their own while Louis was still at school. Then they were all set to come and watch Louis’ first Football match on Friday afternoon. To say that Louis was nervous would be an understatement. He wasn’t nervous about playing Football. He was confident in his abilities and that of his teammates and knew they had high chances of winning. But he was worried about meeting new people who were so important to his Dom. 

He could tell that he wasn’t alone with these thoughts. Niall and Zayn were clearly nervous about meeting Liam’s parents. For nearly a week, Zayn had spent a lot of time in his attic and was barely wearing any make-up and the least daring of his feminine clothes. He had also been smoking a lot more at school. On the first day, Niall had put Zayn over his knee in front of Louis, Tanya, Leila, Nick and Zoe and spanked the boy until he was a sobbing mess, lecturing him about the dangers of smoking all the while. Louis had become accustomed to Niall showing dominance over Zayn so he barely acknowledged what was happening. Leila had kept a close eye, seemingly nodding in quiet approval as Niall gave Zayn his aftercare. But by the second day, Niall didn’t have it in himself to punish Zayn for smoking and skipping out on a class to spend time with Devon and Hunter. He was falling into a younger headspace as each day passed. By the time Ed was round to have a joint session with them on Wednesday, Niall was in the headspace of a six year old. 

“Leeyum,” Niall called excitedly as he skipped around the living-room. “Leeyum, look what I can do… Ta-da!” the blonde declared happily as he spread his arms out and balanced on one leg.

“Wow!” Liam exclaimed as he applauded. “You are a clever boy, aren’t you Nialler?”

“Clever, clever me,” Niall sang out as he scrambled onto Liam’s lap. “Guess what, Leeyum?”

“What?” Liam asked as he cuddled his little close.

“I love you,” Niall whispered into the Dom’s ear.

“Well, that’s very convenient,” Liam responded. “Because guess what, Nialler… I love you too.”

Niall giggled and smacked a wet kiss onto Liam’s cheek. Smiling, Liam gave Niall a kiss on the top of his head before tickling the boy’s sides, making him laugh and shriek. 

“Leeyum, Leeyum, stop!” Niall pleaded through his giggles. “Zaynie, Zaynie, help me!”

At the sound of little Niall’s cries, Zayn abandoned his attic and hurried to the living-room.

“I’ll save you, Nialler,” Zayn declared and he picked up a squealing Niall and set the boy on his hip. “You’re safe now, baby,” Zayn told him.

“You’re my hero, Zaynie,” Niall gushed pressing kisses all over Zayn’s face. “So pweety,” he said sweetly. “Isn’t Zaynie pweety, Leeyum?”

“He’s very pretty,” Liam agreed. “So are you, baby boy. Oh, that should be Ed,” he claimed upon hearing a knock on the front door.

“Yay, Eddy, Eddy, Eddy!” Niall cried joyously bouncing up and down in Zayn’s arms making it difficult for the dark-haired boy to keep a secure hold of him.

“Settle down, Ni,” Zayn said softly. Niall retaliated by poking his tongue out and licking a stripe up the length of Zayn’s cheek, laughing manically as he did so. “Thanks for that,” Zayn remarked before turning his head and licking the tip of Niall’s nose, much to the little’s amusement.

Liam entered the living-room with Ed behind him and Niall waved enthusiastically to the red-haired sub.

“Hi, Nialler, how are you today?” Ed asked with a smile.

“Good,” Niall answered. “Zaynie’s my hero,” he told Ed. “He saved me from Leeyum and his evil tickly fingers. That’s why I love Zaynie and I’m going to marry him when I’m older.”

“Oh really now?” Liam asked. “You’re going to marry Zaynie?”

“Yep, yep, yep,” Niall nodded delivering another lick to Zayn’s face.

“What about me?” Liam questioned.

“I marry you too, silly,” Niall giggled as Harry and Louis strode in from the back garden. “And ‘Arry will marry Lou-Lou.”

Harry smiled brightly as he stepped up to Niall and playfully tickled under his chin. Louis blushed bright red and awkwardly stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“Right, well, Harry and I will leave you three with Ed so you can have a talk,” Liam stated. “We’ll be upstairs if you need us. Be good Nialler, try and co-operate Zayn.”

“Ok, sit down, lads,” Ed directed and Zayn sat with Niall in his lap and Louis sat beside them while Ed made himself comfortable in the armchair. “So, how do you feel about meeting Liam and Harry’s families?”

“No family,” Niall objected slamming his hands over his ears and shaking his head. “Pawents are mean to Nialler.”

“Ssh, ssh, it’s ok, babes, I’m not gonna let anybody be mean to you,” Zayn soothed while Louis and Ed exchanged looks of concern.

“Pawents are meanies,” Niall insisted. “They give Nialler to the mean man.”

“That isn’t gonna happen,” Zayn told him. “I promise.”

“Mean man hurt Nialler,” Niall claimed as his bottom lip jutted out in a pout and his eyes brimmed with tears. “Mean man take Zaynie’s voice and hurt Lou-Lou.”

“Hey, hey, this isn’t like that, Nialler,” Louis said gently. “Nobody’s going to hurt us. Liam’s parents are coming to visit because they want to meet you and Zayn, yeah. And Harry’s mum and sister want to meet me. They’re really nice people and we’re gonna have a lot of fun.”

“Pawents meanies,” Niall whined. “They give Nialler away. Nialler don’t wanna go,” the blonde started to sob. “Nialler wanna stay with Zaynie and Lou-Lou.”

“We are staying together, babes, don’t you worry,” Zayn replied.

“Daddy,” Niall whimpered. “Daddy!” he screamed out, his face turning red as he wailed.

Almost instantly, Liam was rushing downstairs.

“Daddy’s here, baby boy,” Liam soothed. He sat beside Zayn and pulled both his subs onto his lap. “Ssh, Nialler, it’s all ok. Can you tell me how old you are, babes?”

The little just continued to wail and cry.

“He’s two,” Zayn stated confidently as he reached out to stroke the blonde’s hair. “Calm down, Nialler.”

Lifting his shirt, Liam pulled Niall close and let the little nuzzle into his chest. He closed his eyes and visibly calmed as he suckled at Liam’s nipple.

“Maybe it’s too soon to be meeting the families,” Liam suggested looking to Zayn for a response.

“We have to meet them eventually,” Zayn reasoned. “And whether it’s this week or a year down the line Niall’s probably gonna react like this no matter what.”

“I think Zayn’s right,” Ed spoke up. “The stress and anxiety of meeting new people has caused Niall to slip into his headspace. Normally he handles tough situations better that way. But he seems quite concerned that your parents will be mean and send him back to the mean man.”

“My poor baby,” Liam sighed looking down at the boy latched onto his nipple. 

“Nialler’s a tough one though,” Ed said. “He’ll be alright. I think it will be good for him to meet your parents. It might help him find some sense of closure or peace with his own mum and dad. If nothing else he should be able to have some positive experiences of being little with them around. His own parents neglected little Niall. If your parents treat him properly that should help heal some of his emotional scars.”

“My parents will dote on him,” Liam stated. “They’d never harm a single hair on his head.”

“Good,” Ed smiled. “Zayn, let’s talk about you. How are you feeling about the prospect of meeting some of Liam’s family?”

“Fine,” Zayn responded.

“Fine,” Ed repeated doubtfully. “You’re not wearing any make-up today,” he pointed out. “And those are just typical baggy jeans and a plain t-shirt you’ve got on.”

“So,” Zayn snapped defensively. 

“Mind your attitude, sweet boy,” Liam warned him, pinching his thigh when Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Are you concerned what Liam’s family will think of you if you wear pretty skirts and make-up?” Ed asked gently.

“No,” Zayn grumbled.

Liam and Ed shared a look, both realising that Zayn’s ‘no’ clearly meant ‘yes’.

“Zayn, is there anything you want to say, anything you’d like to ask?” Liam questioned.

“No,” Zayn groaned.

“Ok,” Liam nodded as he gently passed a sleeping Niall over to Zayn. “Then you’re excused. Take Niall up to his Nursery. You know where to find me if you do want to talk about anything ok,” he kissed the boy’s temple.

Zayn just nodded as he carried Niall securely in his arms.

“Are you alright, Lou?” Liam asked and Louis nodded. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me,” he patted Louis’ knee as he got up and nodded to Ed before leaving them alone in the living-room.

“So Louis,” Ed offered a friendly smile. “How are you feeling about meeting Harry’s mum and sister?”

“Kinda nervous,” Louis admitted with a shrug. “But, like, I’m ok though. And I’ve got my first Footie match this Friday so I’m excited for that. I just hope everything goes alright. I want Harry’s mum and sister to like me. Like, I wanna show that I’m a good sub for Harry and that I deserve him. But it is kinda nerve-wracking to meet them. But being nervous is normal ain’t it?”

“It is,” Ed agreed. “And I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. Just be yourself.”

“I just don’t wanna let Haz down in any way,” Louis said.

“You won’t, I’m sure of it,” Ed told him confidently. “Have you spoken to Harry at all about your developing feelings for him?”

“Keep it down, mate,” Louis urged looking around with wide eyes as though he expected Harry to suddenly appear.

“Relax, he’s upstairs in his Office, he can’t hear us,” Ed said. “But based on your reaction I assume you haven’t had a talk with him.”

“Well, no,” Louis fidgeted in his seat. “It just isn’t the right time. I’ve got my Football game coming up, I need to focus on that, yeah.”

“You know that’s just an excuse, Louis,” Ed stated. “You can’t avoid the subject forever.”

“I’m just not ready,” Louis replied suddenly becoming very interested in his fingernails. 

“That’s ok,” Ed told him calmly. “You don’t have to have all the answers and be ready straight away. But you do need to work towards figuring all that stuff out instead of trying to ignore it. Good luck with your Football match, kid. I know you’ll do great.”

XXX

On Thursday, Niall was still in the headspace of a two year old so he went to the Care Home with Liam instead of being taken to school. It was also the day Liam’s parents were arriving with their sub. As Louis and Zayn waited with Nick and Leila at the school gates to be picked up, it was evident that Zayn was feeling nervous about meeting Liam’s relatives.

“Meeting the parents,” Nick remarked. “Scary shit, right?”

“Not helping, mate,” Louis hissed to him putting a supportive hand on Zayn’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,” Leila said kindly. “Did you say they were both Doms?”

“Yeah,” Louis answered as Zayn silently glared at the world around him. “They used to foster subs that were coming out of difficult relationships or help prepare young subs who were about to enter into their first relationship. Then they had Liam and focused on raising him. Then as Liam got older and became less dependent, especially because he was a Dom too, they felt like something was missing. Apparently that’s when they started looking for a sub to take on full-time. She’s actually a little bit older than Liam’s mum but younger than his dad… I think that’s what Harry said anyway. But they’ve been together since Liam was a teenager so I guess they’re happy together.”

“That’s kind of nice,” Nick mused. “Maybe we should do that Leila. We’ll get married and foster a whole house of subs until we find the perfect one to keep and call our own. Of course, I think we’ve already found him,” he pinched Louis’ cheek playfully. “He’s our baby and he’s so beautiful.”

“Get off,” Louis laughed pushing Nick’s hand away.

“Can’t help it,” Nick claimed as he wrapped his arms around Louis from behind. “You’re just so gorgeous. Come on, Leila, let’s kidnap Louis, what do you say?”

“You go on ahead Nick, Louis and I will catch you up,” she smirked before turning her attention to Zayn who was barely blinking. “It will be alright, Z,” Leila squeezed his hand lightly and he blinked before looking her in the eye. “Just be yourself,” she advised. 

“Can’t,” Zayn shook his head pulling his hand away from hers and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why not, babe?” Nick asked from where he still had his arms wrapped around Louis.

“Just can’t alright,” Zayn snapped at him. “Fuck, I need a smoke,” he looked around in search of Devon and Hunter. He couldn’t spot them but he did see Gaz and Wayne making their way around the school building, indicating that they had just come from their usual smoking place by the trees. “Be back in a sec,” he moved towards Gaz and Wayne determinedly. While he had no issue with Gaz, he knew there had always been conflict between himself and Wayne and he knew approaching the boy may be risky without Devon around to diffuse the situation. But he approached them anyway. “Alright, lads,” he greeted.

“Zayn,” Gaz acknowledged with a nod while Wayne looked the sub up and down critically.

“Look at you, you’re wearing boy’s clothes today,” Wayne commented. “Finally grow a cock down there?”

“Eat shit,” Zayn retaliated.

“Fucker,” Wayne swore. “If you were my sub…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’d put me over your knee and spank the attitude out of me, whatever man,” Zayn sneered. “I’m not your sub so your words don’t mean shit. Gaz, mate,” he turned to the boy who resembled a gorilla. “I really need a smoke, yeah, can you help me out?”

“Sorry, man, I just had my last one,” Gaz shrugged at him. “Wayne’s got half a pack left though.”

“Typical,” Zayn muttered. He really didn’t want to have to ask Wayne for anything and he doubted the Dom would give him a cigarette anyway but he really needed the stress relief so he shelved his pride and asked the question. “Are you gonna let me have one then or not?”

“Alright,” Wayne agreed, surprising the sub. He fished a cigarette out of his pocket and handed it to Zayn who took it between his lips while Wayne slipped out his lighter. “You owe me though, yeah,” he said as he lit Zayn’s cigarette for him.

“Guess so,” Zayn blew out a puff of smoke before making his way back to Louis, Nick and Leila with his cigarette in hand.

“You’d better finish that before Harry picks us up,” Louis advised while Leila frowned at the smoking boy disapprovingly. 

“Let’s have a drag,” Nick asked holding his hand out so Zayn passed it over to him.

It was lucky he did too as Harry arrived to pick them up and from his view it simply looked like Nick was smoking while he had an arm wrapped around Louis’ waist. Glaring at the teenage Dom touching his sub, Harry practically punched the car horn. The blaring noise made everybody in the vicinity jump and Nick quickly backed away from Louis and hid behind Leila.

“Your Dom is sexy as fuck Louis but he seriously scares the shit out of me,” Nick said.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Louis stated as he hurried to the car with Zayn right behind him. “Hi Haz,” he greeted gently hoping his Dom wasn’t too displeased with seeing him standing so close to Nick. “Um, how was your day?”

Instead of replying, Harry gripped Louis’ chin and pulled him in for a kiss. He made quite the show of dominating the younger boy’s mouth, keeping his eyes open and fixed on Nick standing at the school gates to ensure the younger Dom could see him staking his claim.

“Possessive much,” Zayn muttered in amusement, temporarily forgetting his nerves about meeting Liam’s family.

XXX

Arriving home, they found Liam and little Niall already back from the Care Home. They were in the living-room with Liam’s mum, dad and their sub. They all seemed to be cooing over little Niall and Zayn instantly felt out of place as he stood with Louis behind Harry.

“Oh, Harry, you really do get more handsome every time I see you,” Liam’s mother, Karen, gushed as she got up to hug him.

“And you only get more beautiful,” Harry told her. “I can’t believe a woman like you produced a creature like Liam.”

“I’m adorable and you know it,” Liam claimed.

“Good to see you Geoff,” Harry called to Liam’s father who was feeding little Niall a bottle of milk. “You too Mary,” he smiled to Mr and Mrs Payne’s sub.

“Thank you, Mr. Harry,” Mary said.

“So,” Karen asked looking past Harry to the teenage subs standing awkwardly side-by-side. “Who are these two handsome boys?”

“This is Louis,” Harry introduced snaking an arm around the blue-eyed boys waist, mimicking how he had seen Nick holding him at the school gates. “He’s my sub,” he stated proudly. “And we have our tea and chat tradition to uphold so please excuse us,” he led Louis to the kitchen.

“Mum, dad, Mary,” Liam said as he stood up and placed his hands on Zayn’s shoulders. “This is my other sub, Zayn.”

“Oh, Liam, he’s even more beautiful than you said,” Karen claimed. “Welcome to the family, dear,” she pulled Zayn in for a tight hug that he felt far too shy and awkward to properly return. “He’s a shy one,” she commented before proceeding to make other observations about him to Liam and her husband.

She spoke about Zayn as though he wasn’t there and the sub had to bite down on his tongue so as not to make a rude remark about it. He felt like he wanted to rebel and act out. The weight of Liam’s hands on his shoulders were currently the only reason he hadn’t stormed off up to his attic to sulk in solitude. 

As he sat down beside Liam, it became apparent to Zayn that Liam’s mother talked about all subs as though they weren’t in the room. Discreetly, he tried to survey Mary’s reaction to see if she was visibly bothered by the way her Domme spoke about her. However, if Mary was irritated in any way she didn’t show it. Zayn supposed she could have simply become used to it over the years or maybe she just didn’t mind. In his little headspace, Niall clearly wasn’t bothered but Zayn found himself digging his nails into his palms so as not to lose his temper and snap at the woman.

“He is very quiet isn’t he?” Karen asked rhetorically, referring to Zayn. “Perhaps he had an old-fashioned upbringing? The ‘subs should be seen and not heard’ approach. Or is the poor thing still traumatised after all that abuse he suffered?”

“That’s enough, mum,” Liam interjected defensively but Zayn had had enough and stormed out of the living-room uncaring how rude he may look.

He made his way into the kitchen where Harry and Louis were having their tea and chat. They both looked to him in surprise as he entered, his hands clenched into fists and his entire body clearly brimming with anger.

“Z, what’s wrong?” Louis asked abandoning his tea and approaching his friend who just shook his head as he bit at his lower lip.

“Hey, ease up there,” Harry said gently forcing the boy to release his lip before he could make it bleed. “Zayn, you’re shaking,” he stated and the sub rolled his eyes over the Dom pointing out the obvious.

“Talk to me, mate, tell me what you need,” Louis encouraged softly.

“Wanna get out of here,” Zayn grumbled.

“You two go to the car, I’ll be there soon,” Harry instructed before stepping into the living-room. Liam and Geoff looked up as he entered while Mary kept her eyes on the carpet and Niall had Karen’s full attention. “If it’s alright with you I’m gonna take Louis and Zayn for a drive.”

“Is he ok?” Liam asked, his big brown eyes brimming with concern.

“He was shaking, Li, the kid’s really stressed, he needs to calm down a bit,” Harry answered.

“Oh he is a sensitive one,” Karen commented as she made silly faces at little Niall. “Just give him a quick little spanking or some quiet kneeling time. That always calms our Mary down. She’s always at her most submissive after a smacked bottom isn’t she Geoff?”

“Well Zayn isn’t Mary, mum,” Liam replied, looking to Mary in acknowledgement of her existence. “And their backgrounds and situations are entirely different. He’s my sub and I know what he needs from me.”

He followed Harry out to the car. Louis and Zayn were leaning against the bonnet having a quiet conversation which they ceased upon seeing their Doms. Harry gave a click of his fingers and Louis pecked Zayn on the cheek before stepping up to Harry and following him back inside.

“Hi, sweet boy,” Liam greeted gently cupping Zayn’s face in his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. He was very aware of the fact Zayn didn’t respond. “I’m sorry about my mum. I know she can be a bit trying but she means well and she wouldn’t hurt a fly. Why don’t you come back inside with me and Nialler, eh?”

“Don’t want to,” Zayn mumbled. “Your mum keeps talking about me like I’m not even there. And then she goes and mentions the abuse like it isn’t a big deal or something. It’s fucking pissing me off, Liam.”

“Language,” Liam reprimanded with a light slap to the boy’s face. “I understand you’re upset, babe. But I still expect you to be respectful.”

“Can’t,” Zayn said gruffly. “I’m too stressed. And if you make me go back in there I’m gonna lose it and act out and I don’t wanna disappoint you alright.”

“Come here,” Liam sighed taking his sub in his arms. “You’re not gonna disappoint me. I’m going to help you relax and then you’re going to be my perfect good boy. Come on, I know what you need.”

Still wearing a surly expression, Zayn followed Liam back inside the house and upstairs to their bedroom. He remained quiet as Liam began undressing him. He didn’t even whimper when Liam toyed with his nipple piercings but he dutifully stepped out of his baggy jeans and placed his hands behind his back as he stood in a pair of Niall’s boxers. 

“Take these off,” Liam ordered and Zayn obediently stripped off the underwear. “I don’t want to see you wearing anything like that again, Zayn,” he stated seriously as he selected a red thong from the drawer. “You either wear girls’ underwear or nothing, understood?”

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded.

“Try again,” Liam advised.

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn corrected and Liam nodded in approval.

“That’s better,” Liam said sitting on the bed and placing the red thong to one side. “Over my lap, sweet thing.”

Quietly, Zayn spread himself across his Dom’s lap wondering what Liam planned to do next.

“Show me your pussy,” Liam requested and Zayn reached his hands back to part his butt-cheeks and reveal his hole. “Good boy,” Liam praised slipping a lubed finger inside. “You like that?”

“Yes, yes, Sir,” Zayn breathed out a sigh of relief as Liam quickly dug a second finger into him. “Please, please, please,” he whined and Liam landed a series of kisses to his rear.

“You have such a pretty cunt, Zayn,” Liam told him and Zayn practically mewled as he writhed in Liam’s lap. “Here,” he held a small pink dildo to Zayn’s lips. “Get that nice and wet for me.”

Obediently, Zayn opened his mouth and licked and sucked at the pink dildo, getting it as wet as he could. Once Liam was satisfied with the boy’s efforts, he drizzled the toy with lube before pushing it into Zayn’s hole.

“Perfect,” Liam smiled fingering Zayn’s rim that was now stretched around the dildo. “Now stand up, don’t let that dildo fall out of your cunt, sweet boy.”

Carefully, Zayn moved to his feet, clenching his cheeks together to ensure the dildo didn’t slip out of his hole. Liam then handed him the skimpy red thong and Zayn slipped it on. It felt so much better than the boxers he’d been wearing previously. Liam then dressed Zayn in a pair of little red denim shorts and a white camisole that was so tight the sub’s nipple piercings were clearly on show. He then helped Zayn strap into a pair of sensible red heels before applying a little eyeliner and mascara as well as coating the sub’s lips with a red gloss.

“There,” Liam guided Zayn to look at himself in the full-length mirror. “Isn’t that better?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn agreed.

“Good,” Liam gripped the boy’s hips and pressed himself against the sub’s rear. “Can you feel that dildo, baby?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn nodded.

“Tell me where it is?” Liam asked pressing a barely there kiss to Zayn’s neck.

“In my pussy, Sir,” Zayn answered.

“You like that don’t you?” Liam asked. “You like having your tight little pussy full?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn replied.

“Are you ready to go back downstairs, Zayn, ready to be a good little boy for me?” Liam asked him as he teased at a nipple through the tight white vest top.

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn answered.

“Good boy,” Liam kissed him firmly on the mouth before leading him downstairs. Niall had made an observation the night they all went out for dinner, claiming that Zayn became particularly submissive when he had something shoved up his pussy. The blonde’s observation had been entirely on point. As Liam escorted Zayn back downstairs, the boy was obedient and submissive and a great deal calmer than he had been before. “So proud of you, sweet boy,” he whispered to him many times that night receiving a polite ‘thank you, Sir’ from the sub with a dildo in his ass each time.

XXX

It was Friday morning, meaning Harry’s mother and sister would be arriving later that day. 

“Um, is there anything I should know about your mum and sister?” Louis asked as he went about his daily task of dressing his Dom.

“Mum’s a sub, a feisty one at that, and Gemma’s a Domme and they both get really cold feet so don’t be surprised if they try slipping their feet under you on the sofa or something like that. They’re not meaning to be weird or anything, they’re just trying to keep their feet warm,” Harry shrugged. 

“How do I greet them?” Louis asked.

“Most human beings say ‘hello’,” Harry teased.

“Funny,” Louis remarked as he fastened Harry’s belt. “But like, yesterday, Liam’s mum and dad have Mary call you Mr. Harry. She even addressed Liam as Mr. Liam when they left for their hotel last night. Do I need to call your sister Miss Gemma or something?”

“You can call her Gemma and you can call mum Anne,” Harry assured him. “Nothing needs to change while they’re here. Just be yourself and carry on as normal, love.”

“I just wanna be good for you, make you proud,” Louis said as he got to work on buttoning Harry’s shirt. “Prove that I’m good enough to be your sub.”

“You don’t have anything to prove, Lou,” Harry told him sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the nude boy onto his lap. “And you are good for me and you do make me proud. I never realised how much I needed a sub until I met you. I don’t know if I believe in fate or destiny or anything like that, but I know I was meant to have you, Louis. You were always meant to be mine.”

Harry pressed his mouth to Louis’, demanding entry with his tongue and devouring the young sub’s mouth. He let his hands travel down Louis’ bare back and rest on the boy’s naked ass. Pulling back from the kiss, Harry glanced down to see if the kiss had made Louis hard. He smirked in triumph seeing his sub’s little cock standing upright and leaking a bead of pre-cum at the tip.

“Go take a shower, love,” Harry advised standing up and setting Louis on his feet. “Promise you’ll think about me when you touch yourself?”

“Shut up, Harry,” Louis blushed as he hurried to the bathroom for his shower. And of course he thought about Harry as he touched himself.

XXX

After changing into his football kit and lacing up his football boots, Louis filed out onto the field along with his teammates. He looked out towards the crowd in search of Harry. 

“Louis, Louis, over here!” he heard above all the other noise.

It was Nick, the boy waving to him frantically from where he stood with Leila. He waved back quickly before scanning his eyes around for a sign of curly hair but was unable to locate his Dom in the crowd. Before he knew it, the match had started so Louis tore his eyes away from the people in the stands and threw himself into the game. Barely ten minutes in, he had successfully scored the first goal of the game.

A roar of cheers reached his ears and he felt numerous pats on the back and playful punches to his shoulder from his teammates. He glanced in the direction of Nick and Leila to find the Dom boy improvising some kind of victory dance. He laughed at the sight before noticing Niall in Liam’s arms behind them. Mr and Mrs Payne were there too along with Mary. Then there were two women Louis guessed must be Harry’s mum and sister. Then there was Harry himself, whooping and clapping with Zayn stood beside him.

Knowing Harry was watching filled Louis with even more excitement. He launched himself back into the game running up and down the field and tackling the ball away from a much larger Dom opponent. With a swift kick, he passed the ball to one of his teammates and followed the progression down the field. Minutes later, the team captain made eye-contact with him and sent the ball his way. It didn’t go quite according to plan, but Louis salvaged the situation and his kick resulted in one of his teammates being able to header the ball into the goal.

The stands erupted in cheers again and Louis instantly looked over to Harry. He blew a kiss to his Dom but Nick decided to act as though the kiss was intended for him. Harry glared at the back of Nick’s head and Louis wondered if his friend would still be alive by the end of the Football game. 

Twenty minutes later, the opposite team had managed to score a goal and Louis found himself covered in mud having been tackled to the ground by another player. A shrill whistle sounded and the Coach saw the offending player sent off the pitch. 

“You ok, Lou,” James asked helping Louis to his feet.

“They play a rougher game back in Donny, I’m good,” Louis assured clapping his teammate on the back. As he moved up to take his penalty shot, he looked out at Harry in time to see him being held back by his sister, Zayn and Leila as he yelled about the kid who had tackled Louis. Nobody thought to hold back Nick who accidentally on purpose tipped a cup of fizzy drink over the player’s head. At the sound of the whistle, Louis pulled his eyes away and focused on the task at hand. He kept his gaze fixed on the right side of the net. As he had hoped, the goal-keeper dived to the right but Louis actually kicked the ball to the left taking his teams score up to three.

“Yeah, you show ‘em Lou!” Nick hollered. “That’s my boy right there!” he declared.

The look on Harry’s face was positively murderous. 

XXX

By the time the game ended, Louis was sweaty and covered in mud but had very much enjoyed himself. He and his teammates dived at each other in a large hug as they celebrated their victory. 

“Amazing, Tommo,” somebody complimented and the sub beamed before running over to his Dom.

He leapt into Harry’s arms, covering the handsome man in mud in the process, and tangled his muddy hands into his hair, unsure if he had initiated the kiss or if Harry had. The sound of a wolf-whistle alerted him to the fact that Nick had managed not to get himself killed by Harry after all. 

“We won!” Louis exclaimed jumping back down to his feet and making to hug Zayn who held his hands up to stop him.

“I’m happy for you, mate, but don’t get me muddy, I love this outfit,” Zayn told him.

“Oh forget Zayn, just hug me, babe,” Nick grabbed hold of Louis and spun him around before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Shit,” he swore upon seeing the angry and jealous look on Harry’s face. “Gotta run, good game, Lou,” he raced away from them all and out of sight.

“Well done, Louis,” Leila praised ruffling his hair affectionately. 

“Lou-Lou,” Niall clapped his hands together excitedly as he dribbled down his own chin.

“Brilliant game, Lou,” Liam smiled and his dad and Mary nodded their agreement.

“He was very good wasn’t he,” Karen said. “And just look at that smile on his face under all that mud. So lovely to see an abused sub having so much fun.”

The smile dropped off Louis’ face immediately and his heart plummeted into his stomach. Suddenly, he felt like he’d been kicked around like a football rather than doing the kicking himself.

“Time to go back to the car, mum,” Liam stated firmly casting Louis an apologetic look.

“We’ll head back to the car too,” Harry’s sister said leading their mum away, not even having been formally introduced to Louis yet.

“Louis, it’s alright, mate,” Zayn stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, no longer caring about getting his clothes muddy.

Slowly, Louis pulled away from Zayn’s embrace and turned to Leila. His head was down, his eyes level with her kneecaps. He hoped that maybe she hadn’t heard Mrs Payne’s words. Perhaps she’d been distracted by something else or simply hadn’t realised what the woman had meant. Lifting his head and looking her in the eye, Louis realised that wasn’t the case. The expression on Leila Moon’s face was as clear as day. She had heard and now she knew that Louis was an abused sub.

“I need to shower,” Louis said in a shaky tone turning away from her and heading in the direction of the changing rooms.

“Louis, love,” Harry called making to follow but Leila caught his arm.

“Let me, please?” she asked and Harry nodded and watched her run after him as he chose to wait with Zayn for Louis to return. “Louis, Lou, wait up!” Leila called before catching up to him just inside the school building. “I’m so sorry,” she tried to say but Louis was shaking his head at her.

“Don’t,” he kept his eyes down. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Ok, ok, that’s fine,” Leila soothed tentatively reaching out for the back of his neck to comfort him. “But, Louis, this isn’t… this doesn’t change anything ok… I… I already knew.” Louis’ head snapped up and he stared at her with wide eyes. “Well, I didn’t know for sure,” Leila amended. “I hoped I was wrong but from your body language and things you said sometimes I suspected that maybe something… I just… I just knew.”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Louis whispered.

“Of course not, sweetheart,” Leila rubbed his arm and pushed his messy fringe away from his eyes. “I’ll never tell anybody.”

“I don’t… I don’t wanna talk about this again,” Louis said.

“That’s fine, I won’t mention it,” Leila promised. “Go on, go and shower.”

Nodding quietly, Louis turned away and made for the changing rooms. As he entered, he overheard some of his teammates in mid conversation and he felt his heart plummet once again. Leila hadn’t been the only one to hear Mrs Payne’s comments about him being an abused sub. Some of his teammates had heard it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> So, how do we feel about this chapter? Let me know?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Awkward, upset Louis =(, bullying/sexual harassment (mild in comparison to the abuse of Louis' past, but still a serious issue), Miss Friend, 'I Spy', boot-licking
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.
> 
> I'll keep you in suspense no longer, behold the next chapter...

Chapter 27

The atmosphere in the changing rooms was beyond awkward. The silence was beyond painful and not one of the muddy football players seemed to know how to act. They all stared at Louis, a mixture of guilty and sympathetic looks on their faces, possibly a few amused expressions but Louis may have been imagining it. Staring down at the tiled floor, Louis couldn’t bring himself to look any of his teammates in the eye. Not too long ago, out on the field, they had gazed at him with adoration and admiration. But now they all felt awkward around him and looked at him with pity. It all made Louis want to cry but he couldn’t think of anything worse than his teammates seeing him break down in tears. 

So he swallowed the lump in his throat, took a deep breath and lifted his head. He schooled his features into a mask of indifference, doing his best to imitate Zayn’s empty penetrating stare and forced himself to look each of them square in the face. It didn’t take them long to avert their gazes. Being so perfectly aware that his presence was making the team uncomfortable (and wanting nothing more than to disappear himself) Louis skipped out on having a shower and simply grabbed his change of clothes from his locker. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he turned back to the main door preparing to exit.

“Lou, mate,” one of the boys said but it was clear he had no words to follow up with. 

“Good game lads,” Louis said his tone void of emotion before he walked out.

A few steps away from the changing room, he started to run, his vision beginning to blur as the tears finally formed and spilled down his cheeks. He ran until he found his Dom, dropping his bag on the ground and throwing himself at the curly-haired man as he buried his face into Harry’s neck.

“Come on, love,” Harry soothed grabbing Louis’ bag and directing his sub to the car. “Let’s get you home.”

He strapped Louis into the backseat and Zayn took it upon himself to hold his friend close and whisper soothing words to him as Harry drove them out of the school gates. They both tried to obtain some form of explanation from Louis but neither of them was successful. Upon arriving home, Harry parked the car and carefully helped Louis out of the backseat and sat him on the hood of the car. His tears had stopped but he still looked absolutely miserable. 

“Zayn?” Harry asked and the effeminate sub looked to him to show he was listening. “Could you run a bath for us please, with bubbles?”

“Of course,” Zayn nodded hurrying into the house and upstairs to do as he was asked.

“Louis, love,” Harry said in a calm tone as he crouched down to unlace Louis’ muddy football boots. “We’re going to go inside and head straight upstairs to the bathroom. I don’t need you to lick my boots today or take my coat. You don’t have to worry about seeing anybody else just yet. We’re just going to get you cleaned up ok. If you still want our tea and chat we can do it upstairs while we have a bath. Zayn’s already running it for us. We’ll have a quick rinse off in the shower to wash all the mud away, then we’ll relax in the bubbles. Does that sound ok to you?”

Louis just nodded as he let out a sob and wiped at his eyes furiously. 

“Come on, love, it’s gonna be alright,” Harry assured taking his sub into the house and quickly leading him upstairs to the bathroom; the muddy football boots being left in the doorway. 

Zayn had the bath already running and he looked between Harry and Louis awkwardly wondering how he could help. 

Harry made quick work of undressing Louis and handed the dirty pile of clothes to Zayn along with his own coat and shoes.

“Can you take this down for me and bring up two cups of tea?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Zayn nodded.

“Thanks, Z,” Harry said gratefully. He waited for the dark-haired boy to leave before he stripped off then escorted Louis into the shower cubicle. He gave his sub a very quick wash before helping him into the bathtub and turning the tap off. Wrapping a towel around his own waist, he opened the bathroom door just in time for Zayn to return with two cups of tea. “Thank you,” he smiled appreciatively taking the cups from the sub.

“Need anything else?” Zayn asked.

“We’ll be alright for now,” Harry answered. Crossing the room to Louis in the bathtub, Harry handed the boy his tea and let his towel drop before stepping into the bath with his sub and taking a sip from his own tea cup. “Are you ready to talk about it, love?”

“They know,” Louis sighed. “They know I was abused.”

“Who knows?” Harry asked.

“My teammates,” Louis sniffed. “Leila wasn’t the only one who heard Liam’s mum. Some guys on the team heard too. They were talking about it when I walked into the changing room. They know, Haz.”

“Fuck,” Harry swore. “I’m so sorry, Louis.”

“I don’t want to go back there, Haz,” the tea cup trembled in Louis’ hands slightly. “Please, don’t make me go back.”

“Lou, love, you have to go to school,” Harry told him gently. “I’m sorry people found out, baby, I really am. But refusing to go back to school isn’t going to change anything. It won’t change what they know, it won’t change what happened to you and it won’t change the way I look at you,” the Dom set the tea cups down then placed his fingertips to the sub’s cheekbones. “It won’t change the way I touch you, or the way I kiss you,” he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Louis’ mouth, slipping his tongue in for entry before resting their foreheads together as he pulled back. “It won’t change the way I feel about you. So don’t let it change the way you feel about yourself.”

“I can’t go back there, Harry, I can’t,” Louis shook his head backing away from Harry slightly in the tub, the movement causing a small splash. “I can’t face them. I can’t stand having them looking at me like that.”

“Come here, love,” Harry helped the boy shift so that he was sitting between his legs in the water. “Walking back into school on Monday morning is going to be hard,” he admitted as he washed some bath bubbles up onto Louis’ chest. “But you need to do it, Louis. If you don’t face it you’ll just keep trying to run and hide from it. But this isn’t the type of thing you can run and hide from. Our physical scars don’t go away. You’ve got your scars and I’ve got mine. And the emotional damage is always the worst of it. But you can get through it. I’m gonna help you. Now, if you really don’t want to go back, I won’t make you,” Harry told him as he traced patterns in the bubbles covering Louis’ chest and stomach. “You can go to the Care Home with Liam and have lessons there until we can find a new school. But it would only be a matter of time before somebody else finds out the truth. These things should stay private but they always get out. I can’t have you change schools every time somebody finds out about your past, love. Surely it would be better to face it all now, yeah? I know its going to be tough, but I also know that you’re strong and brave enough to do it.”

“I’m not,” Louis said glumly.

“Yes, you are,” Harry insisted. “And you’ve got Zayn and Niall in school with you. They were there for you while it was happening and they’ll be here for you now. Those boys love you, they’ll look after you, just like you have been since you met. And Leila is a wonderful girl, she’ll keep an eye on you too. Now, I don’t like Nick too much, but I’m sure he’d have your back if anyone tried giving you trouble. Just like I’ll have his testicles if I ever see him touch you too much.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Louis sighed. 

“We don’t need to make any final decisions just yet,” Harry said. “You have the weekend to think things over. That should give you time to process everything and calm down. It isn’t always wise to make decisions when emotions are so raw.” 

“I just… I just didn’t want people to know… ever,” Louis responded.

“I know, love,” Harry kissed the boy’s temple. “I’m so sorry, baby. I wish I could make all the pain go away. But I know its not as simple as that.”

“Just stay with me tonight, yeah?” Louis asked. “Like, I don’t wanna be alone or anything. I just wanna be with you.”

“Of course, I’m right here,” Harry emphasized his words by squeezing his arms around Louis’ middle. “You played brilliantly,” Harry complimented him. “I’m so proud of you, love.”

XXX

Eventually, the bubbles in the bath faded and the tears down Louis’ face dried. Together, Harry and Louis stepped out of the bath and the Dom wrapped his sub in a towel. They walked down to their bedroom together and on this occasion Harry dressed himself rather than have Louis dress him. He then dressed Louis, opting to put his sub in one of his jumpers, smiling over the fact the sleeves fell down past the boy’s hands giving him sweater-paws. 

“You look adorable,” Harry commented.

“Shut up,” Louis blushed ducking his eyes to the ground.

“Tell me how you’re feeling?” Harry asked smoothing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.

“Dunno really,” Louis shrugged. “I’m done crying about it I guess.”

“Are you ready to go downstairs or would you like to stay up here?” Harry questioned.

“I wanna stay up here,” Louis answered. “But I have to go down eventually right? Its like what you were saying about whether I go back to school or not; I can’t keep running and hiding from things. And your mum and sister came down to meet me. It’d be rude if I didn’t meet them properly and I really want them to like me.”

“How do you feel about Karen being downstairs?” Harry asked tentatively and Louis winced slightly. “Not great I take it,” Harry guessed upon seeing Louis’ reaction.

“I know its not her fault,” Louis stated. “I know she didn’t mention my past in a nasty way or intend for my teammates to hear or anything but… does she always say awkward things like that?”

“For as long as I can remember,” Harry nodded. “I never really picked up on it too much when I was a kid. But the older I got the more I realised how inappropriately blunt she could be sometimes.”

“Why is she like that?” Louis asked.

“I really don’t know,” Harry admitted. “She just says what’s on her mind without thinking how it impacts those around her. She lacks social skills and that can make for awkward situations but there’s never any malicious intent on her part.”

“Has she ever caused awkward situations for you?” Louis asked.

“Many times,” Harry replied.

“And you forgive her?” Louis questioned.

“She’s my best friend’s mum,” Harry pointed out. “I can’t stay mad at her forever. But she made a few comments about the abuse I suffered from my grandfather. She wasn’t being mean-spirited and she wasn’t saying anything that wasn’t true but… it was like a slap in the face hearing her mention it so casually. And I know Gemma was mad at her for a long time.”

“About what?” Louis asked curiously.

“Well, since Liam and I grew up together, our parents naturally became good friends too,” Harry explained. “My mum knows just as much about Liam as she does me and Gemma. And Liam’s parents know just as much about me and Gem as they do Liam. So, when Gemma got her first period it wasn’t long before Karen found out. It was also just a couple of days before Gemma’s thirteenth birthday. Liam and his parents were invited to the party and Karen was talking to some of the other adults, saying how kids grow up so fast. She mentioned something about how Gemma used to be a little girl with bows in her hair playing with dolls and now she was becoming a woman and had bled for the first time. So, Gemma’s thirteenth birthday party, everybody found out that she’d just recently started her period. Gem was mortified.”

“I’ll bet,” Louis replied. 

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “She can be a difficult woman to be around sometimes,” he acknowledged. “Even Liam knows that. But she’s his mum, he loves her and she’d never intentionally hurt someone. She’s just very unaware. Honestly, it is frustrating just how oblivious she is but… that’s just the way she is.”

“So, like, she doesn’t even realise that because of her people at school have found out that I’ve been abused?” Louis asked.

“Liam and Geoff would have spoken to her,” Harry responded. “My mum and Gemma would have had plenty to say too. And if we go downstairs she’ll probably apologise to you and she will be sincere but, no, she won’t truly understand what it is she’s apologising for.”

“Does it make me a bad sub if I don’t want to hear her apology?” Louis replied.

“You could never be a bad sub, Lou,” Harry told him. “If you’d rather avoid Karen then we can go out for dinner with my mum and Gemma.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good,” Louis agreed. “Thanks, Haz,” he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his Doms mouth.

XXX

Descending the staircase alongside Harry, Louis couldn’t help but feel nervous. He reached his hand up to pat down his hair, hoping he looked presentable enough. As Harry’s mother and sister emerged from the living-room to be formally introduced to him, Louis shifted nervously from foot-to-foot, not knowing if he should exchange hugs or shake their hands. Thankfully, Anne took it upon herself to pull him into a hug. He found himself clinging back to her, propping his chin on her shoulder. The woman hugged him just how his own mother had done so many times before. He was reluctant to let go, but he stepped away, politely stating that it was nice to meet her.

“And this is my sister, Gemma,” Harry introduced the pretty Domme. “Gem, this is Louis.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis,” Gemma offered him a one-armed hug. “Has my baby brother been treating you right?”

“Um, yeah, always,” Louis answered. “Harry’s perfect,” he felt shy over making such an admission but the radiant smile on Harry’s face was worth the awkwardness.

“So, he respects your limits, listens to your colours, punishes you appropriately, and praises you regularly?” Gemma wanted to know.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded earnestly. “He’s a great Dom. I’m really lucky to be his sub. He treats me right.”

“Good,” Gemma approved. “But if he ever gives you any trouble you just let me know. I’ll sort him out,” she promised as she linked her arm through Louis’ and guided him out to the car so they could head to the restaurant. 

XXX

Slowly, Louis became more comfortable around the two women. He enjoyed watching them interact with Harry and listening to the stories they told him about all the mischief Harry got up to with Liam when they were younger. For the most part, Louis was happy to simply listen to the conversation. He particularly enjoyed observing the family and identifying the similarities they had as well as the differences. Watching Harry and Gemma bicker back on forth was bittersweet. It was entertaining to watch but it made Louis miss his younger siblings more than ever.

By the time their dessert was brought out, Louis was contributing to the discussions a little more. He had also worked his way to sit on Harry’s lap as they shared their dessert, spoon feeding each other mouthfuls of the warm chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice-cream.

“You two are ridiculously cute together,” Gemma commented and Anne nodded her agreement.

“And its so good to see my son with his own sub at last,” Anne said. “Honestly, I was beginning to think he’d never find one. And such a gorgeous one too,” she smiled. “And already I can see how happy you make him.”

“You’ve found yourself one of the good ones, Harry,” Gemma congratulated. “Don’t let this one get away.”

XXX

By the time Harry and Louis returned home, Liam’s parents and their sub had gone back to their hotel. 

“I’m really sorry about my mum, Lou,” Liam apologised pulling the boy into a loose hug. “Don’t get me wrong, I love her with all my heart, but sometimes she just doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut. This is all my fault. I should never have invited her to watch the game.”

“It’s not your fault, Li,” Louis answered giving a gentle squeeze before stepping back. “Don’t worry about it.” He flopped down on the sofa beside Zayn and cuddled into his friend.

“You alright?” Zayn asked wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“I’ll be fine, mate,” Louis replied. “Not looking forward to Monday though,” he admitted.

“So, you’re going back to school then?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.

“No point running away from it right? I just hope nobody says anything,” Louis said.

“If anyone says a word I’ll rip them apart,” Zayn declared.

“You’ll do no such thing,” Liam claimed. “You know your rules, sweet boy. Violence will not be tolerated. If anybody causes trouble at school you will do the sensible thing and get a teacher.”

Zayn linked his fingers with Louis’ and cuddled him closer, choosing not to respond to his Dom. Little Niall crawled his way over to them and Louis lifted the boy into his lap pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Don’t worry, Ni, I’m alright,” Louis assured.

“Poor Lou-Lou,” Niall sighed.

Meeting Liam’s eye, Harry signalled for his friend to follow him out of the living-room and leave the three subs alone for a while. 

They remained curled up on the sofa together as the T.V played, neither of them really paying any attention. Slowly, Niall emerged from his headspace and their positions reversed and Niall ended up with Louis’ head resting in his lap as he stroked the boy’s soft brown hair.

The teenagers fell asleep together on the sofa. Unwilling to wake them, Liam simply placed a couple of blankets over them. He and Harry sat in the kitchen together and worked their way through a few bottles of beer as they talked long into the night. 

XXX

Saturday morning, Zayn was the first to wake. He tried to untangle himself from Louis and Niall without waking them but he was unsuccessful and the three of them ended up crashing onto the floor. 

“Ow, fuck,” Niall swore.

“Bloody hell, mate,” Louis complained.

“Sorry,” Zayn replied pushing himself to his feet and helping the other two up. “Breakfast?” he offered. 

“Yeah, I’m starving,” Niall’s stomach grumbled loudly in agreement to his statement. 

Heading to the kitchen, Zayn got to work on preparing bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. Niall hovered around him watching him cook and drooling as the succulent smells reached his nostrils. 

Louis made his way upstairs to his bedroom and smiled slightly at the sight of Harry on top of the bedcovers, still in his clothes and spread out like a star-fish. He crawled onto the bed and draped himself on top of Harry, kissing his Dom’s cheek and cooing in his ear to wake him up. 

“Mmm, morning, love,” Harry greeted groggily. 

“Morning,” Louis replied as he rolled off of him, Harry immediately grabbing onto him and pulling him back for a cuddle. “Zayn’s making breakfast.”

“Breakfast,” Harry repeated with interest as his belly emitted a loud rumble. “Ok, I’m getting up.”

“Should I wake Liam?” Louis asked.

“If you like, but he usually sleeps naked,” Harry warned.

“Um, maybe you should wake him then,” Louis said and Harry nodded.

Leaving Harry to wake Liam, Louis headed back downstairs. He entered the kitchen to find Niall fingering Zayn’s hole as the dark-haired boy tried to butter the toast. Walking back out, he left them to it, sitting down on the sofa and flicking the television on to watch children’s cartoons. 

XXX

After breakfast, they all took separate showers and got dressed for the day. They then went separate ways. Liam took Niall and Zayn to meet up with his parents and Mary. Harry took Louis to meet up with his mum and sister so they could spend the day together. 

In the early evening, they all met up at a restaurant to have dinner together, Louis sitting as far away from Liam’s mum as possible. It turned out to be a pleasant and uneventful meal for which Louis was immensely grateful. He found himself feeling even more comfortable with Anne and Gemma and was conversing with them a good deal more than he had the previous night. 

On the car ride home with Harry, he was feeling fairly confident that he had made a good impression and that the two women actually liked him and approved of him being Harry’s submissive. 

XXX

Then Sunday passed by far too quickly and all too soon Louis was being dropped off at school on Monday morning.

“It’s gonna be ok, love,” Harry assured him rubbing the back of the boy’s neck.

“Yeah, we’ve got your back, mate,” Niall told him from where he sat with Zayn in the back seat.

“I feel sick, Haz,” Louis whispered. 

“I know,” Harry sighed. “I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach too. It’s just because we’re feeling nervous and worried. But it’s gonna be fine, you’ll see. I just need you to be brave for me. Can you do that, Lou?”

“I’ll try,” Louis nodded.

“Good boy,” Harry praised granting him a quick kiss. “Try and have a good day yeah? Go on boys,” he addressed all three subs. “Go and learn something.”

With another encouraging kiss from Harry, Louis stepped out of the car and walked with Niall and Zayn up to the school building. They met up with Leila and Nick who were waiting for them at the gates. As promised, Leila made no mention of Louis’ abuse and since Nick was behaving as normal Louis was satisfied that he didn’t know anything. 

But as he walked into the entrance doors and made his way through the school corridors, Louis started to feel a little paranoid. He felt like everybody was staring at him and whispering to their friends about him being an abused sub. Spying the Rainbow Girls, he noticed them throwing their heads back with laughter and for a second or two he was convinced the laughter was directed at him. 

“You ok?” Zayn asked having observed Louis’ antsy behaviour. 

“Yeah,” Louis lied and Zayn just quirked an eyebrow. “I just feel like everyone knows,” he admitted. “Like they’re all staring and laughing.”

“Nobody’s laughing at you, mate,” Zayn assured. “It’s in your head.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right,” Louis nodded before taking his seat in his first lesson. 

One of his teammates from the Football team shared his first class. The boy, Scott, walked in and his eyes instantly landed on Louis, his expression one of pity and Louis couldn’t stand it. He fiddled with the pen in his hand, trying to avoid the concerned look his teammate was shooting him. To his dismay, Scott made his way over and asked if he was ok.

“Fine, mate, why wouldn’t I be?” Louis responded not meeting the boy’s eye.

“Well, I just thought, with what Mike told us all on Friday…” Scott began.

“Mike didn’t tell you anything,” Louis interrupted forcefully. “You forget what you heard on Friday alright.”

“Ok,” Scott replied awkwardly with his hands raised in surrender. He cast Louis a final sympathetic look before returning to his seat.

“What the hell was that about?” Nick asked.

“Nothing,” Louis, Leila and Zayn responded together causing Nick to frown slightly but he didn’t push the matter. 

XXX

As the day progressed, Louis continued to feel like people were staring at him and talking about him behind his back. The sick feeling in his stomach had also stubbornly remained. But nobody else had approached him and directly said anything giving him a small sense of hope that things could carry on as normal. 

However, the little bubble of hope quickly deflated as he washed his hands in the boys’ bathroom and Mike strolled in. As Louis had discovered from Scott in his first lesson, Mike was the one who had overheard Liam’s mother referencing his abuse and relayed the news to the rest of his teammates. Keeping his eyes on his hands as he washed them at the sink, Louis tried to act as though Mike wasn’t there. Unfortunately, Mike didn’t pick up on Louis’ desire to be left alone. Instead, the older boy stepped up beside him, letting his hand fall onto Louis’ shoulder. 

“Alright there, Tommo?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, mate,” Louis responded grabbing some paper towels to dry his hands, shaking Mike’s hand off of him in the process.

“Good game on Friday, man,” Mike said.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed tossing the used paper towels into the rubbish bin. “See you at practice,” he made to leave the room but Mike moved to block his exit. 

“Not so fast, Tommo,” Mike laughed. “We should talk about Friday, yeah?”

“It was a good game, we won,” Louis shrugged. “There’s nothing else to say. I’ll see you around yeah,” he made another attempt to leave the bathroom but Mike stood in his way once more. For the first time, Louis truly appreciated just how much bigger than himself the older boy was. “Get out of my way, man, I’ve got class,” Louis said hoping his nerves weren’t showing.

“We never really got to celebrate our victory on Friday,” Mike continued as though Louis hadn’t spoken. “Normally the Football team has a party back at Johnny’s place. But we couldn’t go and have a party without our star player now could we? So I’ve been talking with the guys and we figured we’d do the party this Friday instead. You can bring your friends if you like. It’ll be a laugh, man.”

“That’s nice, mate, but just have the party without me yeah?” Louis replied. “I doubt my Dom would let me go anyway.”

“Why not?” Mike asked. “It’s not like any of us are gonna abuse you, Tommo,” the boy laughed and Louis’ eyes dropped to the floor. “No matter how much your sexy ass is begging for it,” he added with a slap to Louis’ rear before he stepped into a cubicle. 

Shocked and disgusted, Louis hurried out of the bathroom before Mike could re-emerge. He rushed through the corridor, the sick feeling in his gut intensifying. Needing some fresh air, he darted to the nearest exit and let the October wind hit him in the face. As he tried to calm his breathing, he heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, his eyes were assaulted by the brightly coloured clothing of Miss Friend. 

“Oh Louis,” the Guidance Counsellor smiled. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

Louis threw up on her fluffy sandals.

XXX

Despite his protests, Louis found himself sitting in the waiting area of the school’s reception with Miss Friend at his side and a sick bucket at his feet. 

“Don’t you worry, Louis, your Dom will be here to pick you up very soon,” Miss Friend said. “That’s right, he will. Your Dom is coming, yes he is,” she spoke to him as though he were a little and Louis promised himself that if he needed to puke again he’d deliberately miss the bucket and aim for the woman’s now bare feet. “How about a game of ‘I Spy’ while we wait?” she suggested. “I’ll start. Hmm, let’s see… I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… B.”

“Bucket,” Louis answered instantly.

“Well done, Louis,” she applauded. “Most impressive. Ok, your turn,” she encouraged with a wide smile and Louis wondered what possessed the woman to buy and wear green lipstick.

“Um, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… Harry!” Louis exclaimed instantly getting up to meet his Dom.

“Louis, baby, what’s wrong, are you hurt?” Harry checked him over for signs of injury.

“I’m fine, I just puked,” Louis reassured. 

“I think your little sub has a little tummy bug,” Miss Friend declared as she stood up and offered her hand to the Dom, shaking it enthusiastically. “Poor little thing threw up all over my shoes,” she laughed and Harry looked down at her feet, noting that each toenail was painted a different colour. 

“Oh, well, sorry about that,” Harry apologised pulling his hand away from hers and setting both hands on Louis’ shoulders. “Louis did mention he was feeling a little sick this morning.”

“No need to apologise,” Miss Friend waved him off fixing the bright pink feather boa she was wearing at her waist as a belt. “It’s all part of the job. Besides, I think this little experience has just increased the strong bond Louis and I already have. I’m sure I’m his favourite member of staff,” she winked. “And between you and me, Louis’ my favourite student. I almost feel like we’re twins sometimes. We just get each other, you know? We connect on a spiritual level. It really is quite remarkable.”

“Yes, quite,” Harry responded unintentionally digging his nails into Louis’ shoulders as he resisted the temptation to laugh. “Well, I’d better get Louis home,” Harry said. “Thank you for all your help.”

“Not a problem, goodbye Louis, you feel better,” she waved as Harry hurriedly escorted Louis out. 

As soon as they were far enough away, Harry burst into laughter. 

“Well she’s… different,” Harry chuckled. 

“She freaks me out,” Louis admitted.

“Aww, don’t say that, she’s so fond of you,” Harry sniggered. “Maybe we should invite her over for dinner one night.”

“Oh don’t you dare,” Louis responded nudging Harry with his elbow. 

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” Harry laughed. “Her heart seems to be in the right place though, bless her.”

“Her heart isn’t the issue, Haz, its all the creepy and crazy outsides,” Louis replied as they reached the car.

“Seriously though,” Harry said once he’d gotten over his laughter. “Are you ok?”

“I am now you’re here,” Louis said shyly and Harry’s dimples popped onto his face.

“Has your stomach settled?” Harry turned on the ignition and drove out of the school.

“Yeah, I just felt sick with nerves all day and just needed to get it out I guess,” Louis shrugged.

“Well then, if you’re sure you’re feeling better let me take you for ice-cream,” Harry proposed.

“Well how could a submissive boy like me say no to a suggestion like that,” Louis smiled.

XXX

They arrived at the dessert place and Harry led Louis inside and they sat down on the same side of a booth looking over the menu. After deliberating over the choices, Harry gained the attention of a waiter and placed their order. Soon, the two were sharing a chocolate flavoured milkshake while Louis enjoyed his vanilla and bubblegum flavoured ice-cream and Harry lapped up a cherry and strawberry flavoured bowlful. 

“So,” Harry asked as he flicked his tongue out to capture some runaway melting ice-cream. “Apart from your incident with the delightful Miss Friend how was your day?”

Instantly, Louis sighed and his entire body language changed. The boy went from being relaxed to tense and defensive. 

“Hey, love, tell me what happened?” Harry looped an arm around Louis’ shoulders and the boy shifted to sit on his Dom’s lap, pulling his ice-cream closer and taking another mouthful. 

“It felt like everyone was staring at me, pointing and laughing,” Louis explained.

“I’m sure they weren’t,” Harry told him.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis replied. “But it just felt like they were. It’s not a nice feeling.”

“No, of course not,” Harry agreed. “But tell me what else happened. I can see something’s bothering you.”

“I went to use the toilet,” Louis said and Harry found himself abandoning his ice-cream and circling both his arms around his sub protectively. “Then Mike came in. He’s one of the lads on the Football team; the one who heard what Liam’s mum said and told everybody else.”

“Ok,” Harry said trying to remain calm. “And what did this Mike boy have to say for himself?”

“Apparently its tradition to have a party after winning a game,” Louis shrugged. “But they didn’t have one because I wasn’t there. He told me the guys wanted to have a victory party this Friday instead so I could go too. But, something about him was just making me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to get out and go back to class but he kept blocking my way. So I told him they should just have the party without me and that you probably wouldn’t let me go anyway. Then he said…” Louis trailed off looking down in to the depths of his melting ice-cream.

“What?” Harry prompted. “What did that boy say to you, Louis?”

“He asked why you wouldn’t let me go to a party,” Louis replied slowly. “Then he said its not like any of them were going to abuse me. And he laughed. Right in my face. He just laughed about it like abuse is some funny joke. Then he made a comment about how my ass was begging for it. And he slapped my bum right after he said it.”

“Little fucker,” Harry growled holding Louis impossibly closer.

“It’s not a big deal,” Louis shrugged. “I’ve had worse than a playful slap to my ass right?” he laughed humourlessly. 

“It IS a big deal, Lou,” Harry insisted. “That boy had no right to speak to you like that, no right to touch you that way.”

“But he did,” Louis said quietly. “And there was nothing I could do about it.”

“Well there’s sure as hell something I can do about it,” Harry stated determinedly. “We’re going back to your school and we’re reporting that kid.”

“No, Haz, don’t, that’ll just make things worse,” Louis objected. 

“I wasn’t asking for your opinion on this one, Lou,” Harry responded.

“Harry, please,” Louis tried but it was clear from his Dom’s expression that his mind had been made up. 

They were back in the car, heading back towards the school. A furious expression had formed upon Harry’s handsome features while Louis’ beautiful face wore a mask of misery. Parking up the car, Harry stepped out and walked round to open Louis’ door. He held his hand out to his sub and helped him out. Resting a hand on his lower back, he guided Louis inside, making his way to the Head Master’s Office and pounding his fist upon the door.

Louis was made to wait outside. He took his phone out of his pocket, occupying himself by playing a few games and choosing to ignore the texts from his friends asking where he was.

A short while later, a man who looked to be in his late forties arrived. He smiled softly at Louis.

“Is this the Head Master’s Office?” the man asked.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded in confirmation. “Um, my Dom’s in there with him at the moment.”

“Ah, I see,” the man sighed and Louis’ insides twisted uncomfortably as he found himself receiving a look of sympathy. “You must be Louis.”

“Yeah,” Louis replied.

“I’m Paul Corner,” he introduced himself holding out his hand.

“Your Mike’s dad,” Louis guessed as he politely shook the man’s hand.

“Yes,” Paul confirmed. “I understand my son’s given you some trouble.”

“It’s nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Louis shrugged.

“It does matter,” Paul responded. “You matter,” he amended. “I’m sorry my son’s been so rude to you. If he had any idea himself how serious a situation abuse really is I’m sure he wouldn’t behave so childishly. I can only apologise for his behaviour.”

Louis didn’t really know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. As far as he was concerned, never having been a victim of abuse yourself did not give a person the right to treat it all as a joke. Before his own experience, his knowledge of abuse was limited to what he had learned from the news and History class. Yet he would never have even entertained the idea of mocking somebody for going through such an ordeal. In his mind, Mike was the type of person who would show up to the kind of party that the abusive Dom held and join in on the ‘fun’. He supposed it wasn’t appropriate to say such a thing to Mike’s father though so he stayed silent. 

“You’re on the Football team,” Paul stated. “I saw you playing on Friday. It was a brilliant match. You’re a great player.”

“Thanks,” Louis replied shifting in his seat awkwardly.

Sensing the boy’s unease, Paul gave a final soft smile before knocking on the door to the Head Master’s Office and stepping inside to discuss the situation. 

Finally, Harry emerged from the Office and guided Louis back out to the car. It wasn’t long until school let out so they waited in the car for Niall and Zayn. 

“Mike has lost his place on the Football team,” Harry informed Louis. “He’ll be serving a week’s worth of detention and he will be in isolation during school hours. His father has assured he’ll be administering additional punishments of his own.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Louis said.

“I’m not letting some immature teenage brat get away with treating you like that,” Harry retorted. “The boy needs to learn some respect. And if he or anyone else says or does anything like that to you again then you tell me straight away, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis replied. 

“Good boy,” Harry praised calming a little. 

“His dad seemed nice,” Louis commented.

“He was, I liked him,” Harry stated. “It’s a shame his son doesn’t follow in his father’s footsteps.”

They sat in silence for several minutes as they waited for Niall and Zayn. The pair hurried over as soon as they saw the car, Niall concernedly asking if Louis was alright and Zayn complaining that he hadn’t responded to their text messages. 

“Settle down, boys,” Harry told them. “Louis felt a little sick and I was called to pick him up.”

“Did somebody say something to you, babe?” Zayn asked scanning his eyes over Louis’ profile. 

“Mike Corner,” Louis answered.

“He’s that big guy on the Football team, right?” Niall asked and Louis nodded. “What happened, what did he say?”

“Don’t worry about it, mate, it’s been sorted,” Louis replied. 

Zayn and Niall exchanged glances, clearly unsatisfied with Louis’ dismissive answer.

Arriving home, Louis dropped to his knees inside the doorstep and took more time than usual licking Harry’s boots. They made their way to the kitchen for their tea and chat as usual. Only on this occasion, there wasn’t much chat passing between them as they sipped their hot teas. 

XXX

Tuesday morning, Louis woke up with a groan and prepared himself to face a day at school all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> So how was that?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Rumours/gossiping, violence, verbal harassment, mentions of attempted physical/sexual harassment, punishment, spanking, spanking with ruler, spanking with belt, spanking with paddle, licking up cum
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading, hope you like the new chapter
> 
>  
> 
> xxx

Chapter 28

The morning passed by well enough. A few members of the Football team had approached Louis but neither had behaved anything like Mike had the day before. Some of them had offered apologies to him and promised that they wouldn’t repeat what Mike had told them to anybody else. A couple of the lads simply treated him as they normally would, congratulating him on his performance at Friday’s game and suggesting new tactics they could work on in their upcoming practices. The fact that some of the boys had decided to simply carry on treating him as normal made Louis feel a little better. Yet he still felt like everybody was staring at him.

At lunch time, Louis joined the queue with Nick and Leila. He could already see Niall seated at a table, Zayn and Tanya joining him. As Louis picked out his food, he glanced over his shoulder to see Devon and Hunter sitting down alongside Zayn and the others. Handing his money over to the lunch lady, Louis thanked her politely before crossing the cafeteria to join Niall and Zayn’s table.

Making his way through the other tables, he definitely felt countless eyes on him. As he caught snatches of conversation, he realised that he wasn’t being paranoid. People were definitely talking about him.

“Do you think it’s true?” somebody whispered. “Was he really abused?”

“I heard he lived on a farm and got fucked by the dogs and the horses,” another voice said.

“That’s ridiculous,” somebody scoffed.

“Just leave it alone, it’s none of our business,” another person defended.

“My sister’s boyfriend’s brother’s lab partner said he was a sugar baby sub and his Sugar Daddy Dom decided he was too old to still be a sugar baby so he claimed ‘abuse’ to get his revenge,” a girl with large glasses and a set of braces on her teeth gossiped.

“Well a guy on the Football team told me that Louis’ a little slut and begs them all to fuck him in the locker room after every practice,” somebody said.

“I heard his dad was the one to abuse him,” another person claimed. “Poor boy, abuse is so disgusting.”

“It’s always the fathers,” somebody else sighed.

“Abused subs are always asking for it,” an older Dom stated. 

“Don’t be a dick,” a Domme with a pixie-cut defended.

“What if it’s the Dom he has now abusing him?” a younger girl asked in concern.

“It’s not,” a boy from Louis’ year group assured her. “The abuser was his own mother. He told me so himself. That’s what turned him gay.”

Louis dropped his tray of food, the resulting smash causing the occupants of the cafeteria to fall silent as they all stared at him. 

“You lying piece of shit!” Louis swore launching himself at the boy who had claimed his mother had been the one to abuse him. “Don’t you ever talk about my mother like that!” he landed a punch to the boy’s jaw but it wasn’t enough. He kept on punching him, hitting every part of the boy’s body he could reach. 

“Louis, Louis stop!” he heard Leila call out but he ignored her.

“Lou, it’s not worth it,” Tanya called out.

“Kick his ass, Louis!” Nick encouraged. 

“Alright, alright, boys, that’s enough,” Devon strode over and pulled Louis away from the boy who had spoken ill of his mother. “Calm down, kids,” he said though he seemed rather amused by the little scuffle that had broken out. “Come and sit down, Louis,” Devon draped his arm around Louis’ neck and directed him to the table. “Nothing to see boys and girls,” he called out to everybody else and chatter resumed across the cafeteria, everybody talking about what they had just witnessed. 

“Louis, are you ok?” Leila asked dropping into the seat beside Louis.

“Damn, babe, you throw one mean punch,” Nick commented clearly impressed. “What did that little shit do?”

“Nothing,” Louis responded looking over his shoulder to glare at the boy who had a few girls fussing over his bleeding lip.

“What is with everybody today?” Nick wondered as he looked about the cafeteria. “They’re all whispering and looking over here.”

“Louis had a punch-up with another kid, that’s all they’re talking about,” Zayn said.

“I don’t think so,” Nick replied. “It seems like something more than that. What the hell’s going on, guys?”

“Not a clue,” Devon commented. “But Louis’ definitely got them talking.”

“Zayn, I think they’re talking about you too, mate,” Hunter said. “I swear I keep hearing your name.”

“I’m hearing Niall’s name a lot too,” Tanya observed. 

“Maybe we should go outside,” Leila suggested.

“Good idea,” Zayn readily agreed as he stood up. 

“Hey, pretty boy!” somebody from across the cafeteria called out to Zayn. “Is it true you and your boyfriend were abused too?”

There were a couple of chuckles, some gasps of shock and several disgusted hisses of ‘shut up’. There were also multiple sets of eyes trained on Zayn, Niall and Louis.

“A boy dressed like that just needs to be raped,” a boy on the table closest to them sniggered as he looked at Zayn in his ankle boots, knee-length purple dress and leather jacket.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Niall swore getting up and striding over to the boy.

“Aww, don’t worry, Blondie,” the boy snickered. “After I’ve split your girlfriend’s hole open I’d have a go on you too.”

Niall grabbed the back of the boy’s head and smashed his nose onto the table. The crunching sound that followed indicated that the boy’s nose had been broken. But Niall wasn’t finished. He yanked the boy out of his chair, sending him crashing to the floor and swung his foot hard into his stomach. He made to kick out again but two of the boy’s friends had grabbed him and pinned him down to the table.

In a flash, Louis and Zayn were grappling with the older Dom boys to get them off of Niall. Hunter, Nick and Devon soon found themselves joining the fray as things escalated and a number of male Doms and subs threw themselves into the fight. Most of the Football team joined in, most of them coming to the defence of Louis and his friends. 

Standing on a table, Leila brought her fingers to her mouth and let out a shrill whistle trying to gain everybody’s attention and tell them to stop but nobody was listening. People were either watching the fight and cheering and jeering, or they were actively a part of the fight themselves. 

“That’s enough; pack it in for fuck sake, somebody’s going to get killed!” Leila screamed at them. “Fuck it,” she swore grabbing a plate and throwing food at the mass of fighting bodies in another effort to stop the chaos. Snatching up somebody’s drink, she poured the liquid over the heads of the duelling boys but it made no difference. So she jumped into the pile, latching herself around the neck of the boy who had said such awful things about Louis’ mother.

Meanwhile, Tanya had run off to find as many teachers as she could and their domineering voices bellowed around the canteen, gaining the control Leila had failed to achieve.

XXX

Typically, the Detention Centre of the school was divided into two parts. One room for Doms and the other room for subs. However, under the circumstances, the students had been separated by which side they had been fighting on rather than by their Dom or sub status. So Louis, Zayn, Niall, Leila, Nick, Devon, Hunter were in one room with most of Louis’ Football teammates and a handful of others. The other room was filled with those who had made scathing remarks about Louis, Zayn and Niall’s abuse. A Nurse had been in to see them, handing out ice-packs and bandages where needed. Luckily, nobody on their side seemed to be too badly hurt. 

“Fuck,” Niall swore. “Liam’s gonna be pissed off with us.”

“I’m sure he’ll just be relieved that you’re all ok,” Leila comforted.

“All we did was stand up for ourselves, we shouldn’t have to get punished for that,” Zayn stated.

“That lot in there will get it worse than us,” Devon claimed. “Bloody good fight though, weren’t it, kid?” he laughed before releasing a hiss.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” Hunter asked looking at his Dom worriedly. 

“I’ve had worse pain than this, Princess,” Devon smirked. “I’ll be alright, I promise.”

“Speak for yourself,” Nick complained. “Some fucker really hurt my wrist. This is my wanking hand for fuck sake.”

“Well get ready for a serious case of blue-balls,” Leila laughed at him before wincing slightly and checking on her swollen knuckles before pressing her hand back into her ice-pack.

“You shouldn’t have got involved,” Nick told her seriously. “You could have got hurt a lot worse than that.”

“Well so could you,” she pointed out. “You still might if you keep trying to tell me what I should and shouldn’t do,” she warned.

Nick didn’t respond. He simply held Louis closer to himself. As soon as the fight had been broken up, Nick had first checked that Leila was ok before finding Louis and wrapping him in a hug. He’d barely let the boy go since. It was honestly a bit stifling for Louis but the silent tears slipping down Nick’s face had prevented Louis from complaining or pulling away from the embrace. He supposed Nick felt sorry for him and was probably feeling immensely guilty for his flirty behaviour. So if it offered Nick a sense of comfort to hold Louis in his arms, Louis was prepared to allow it.

“Fuck, my ribs really hurt,” James from the Football team whimpered.

“Damn, I didn’t realise Doms were such cry babies,” Zayn commented.

“Doms don’t handle pain as well as subs do,” Louis stated. “Harry told me when he took me to get our matching tattoos.”

“What do you reckon Harry’s gonna say about all this, mate?” Niall asked.

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged. “But I think the people in the other room have more reason to be scared of Harry than I do, no matter how hard he might punish me.”

“He can’t punish you, Lou, not over this,” Nick objected, his hold on Louis turning more protective, as though he were trying to shield him from the world.

“I broke rules,” Louis pointed out. “He should punish me. Even if those assholes in that other room deserved the black eyes and bloody noses we gave them.”

“And I think we’ve made a school record while we’re at it, lads,” Devon smirked. “It’s very rare for a sub to be put in the Detention Centre. But we’ve got a bunch of subs in this room and there’s a bunch of subs in the other room too. We’ve created history today, be proud.”

A teacher entered the room with the School Nurse. They made their way over to Devon and Hunter. The Nurse gave them a second check-over before deeming them fit to leave.

“Very well,” the teacher agreed. “A word in my Office before you leave, boys.”

“Why aren’t their parents coming to pick them up?” a boy on the Football team asked.

“Devon is Hunter’s Dom,” Zayn explained. “So it’s up to Devon to give Hunter punishment.”

“And Devon’s a Dom and he’s older than the rest of us and legally an adult,” Leila added on. “So he doesn’t need his parents to pick him up. The school just has the responsibility to make sure they’re well enough to leave while the rest of us have to wait for our parents, guardians or Doms to pick us up.”

“Do you think your parents are going to be mad?” Nick asked.

“Mum will be livid, dad will be proud,” Leila responded. “Yours?”

“They’ll understand once I explain the situation,” Nick said confidently and Leila reached out to ruffle his hair. Louis watched the action, wondering if there was more meaning behind Nick’s words. He found himself burrowing further into Nick’s embrace and hugging him tighter.

A couple of the others were picked up by their parents before a deep and intimidating voice could be heard yelling at the people in the other room.

“Harry’s here,” Louis commented.

“Fuck, he sounds sexy as hell when he’s mad,” Nick said rubbing Louis’ arm. “I mean I’m practically shitting my pants but I’m turned on at the same time, you know?”

“Wow, he’s really tearing into them,” a sub from the Football team winced. “I feel like dropping to my knees and he’s not even yelling at me.”

They could hear the voice of one of the teachers asking Harry to calm down.

“Oh shit,” Louis groaned.

“Bad idea,” Zayn stated and they collectively winced in sympathy as Harry shouted at the teacher for a few minutes.

Then it became clear that Harry had directed his harsh words to the students in the other room once more. It even sounded like some of them were crying.

“Even the Doms are crying on their knees,” the sub from the Football team revealed as he peered through the window in the door to see a glimpse of the happenings in the other room.

Finally, Harry stopped yelling and the sound of his heeled boots echoed as he made his way to the room Louis and the others were in. As he pushed open the door and stepped inside, everybody but Louis, Zayn and Niall dropped their gazes submissively. Many of them even fell to their knees, Nick and Leila barely managed to resist the temptation.

“Louis,” Harry sighed in relief rushing to his sub and pulling him into his arms (accidentally-on-purpose stomping on Nick’s foot as he did so). “Shit,” he swore looking at the bruise forming around Louis’ eye.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Louis told him. “I’m ok, really.”

“Lucky for them,” Harry growled as he checked Louis over for any other sign of injury. “Niall, Zayn, are you two ok?”

“Some fucker bit me,” Niall lifted his shirt to show the bite mark on his chest, close to his nipple. “But we held our own. Really kicked the crap out of those arseholes.”

“Yeah, they definitely came off worse,” Harry agreed before examining the scratch marks across Zayn’s cheek. “Who the hell did that?”

“Actually, that was Leila by accident,” Zayn laughed. “But she practically ripped some dumb Dom’s balls off after he tried to grab me between my legs so I forgive her.”

“Which one tried to grab you between the legs?” Harry asked angrily.

“His name’s Dave, he’s been reported,” Leila answered. “He tried grabbing a few of the subs inappropriately.”

“Did he touch you, Lou?” Harry asked protectively. 

“He tried to yank my jeans down,” Louis admitted. “But Nick stopped him.”

“Good lad,” Harry held his hand out to Nick.

“Thanks,” Nick replied awkwardly shaking Harry’s hand with the arm that wasn’t sporting an injured wrist.

“I still don’t like you,” Harry stated.

“Not many people do,” Nick acknowledged.

“Are you badly hurt?” Harry asked.

“Just my wanking wrist,” Nick told him.

“Shame,” Harry accidentally-on-purpose stood on Nick’s foot again before checking Leila was ok. He then moved around the room checking over all the other students who were there and had stood up for Louis, Zayn and Niall. Moving back over to Louis, Harry pulled his sub onto his lap and stroked the back of his neck. “Liam’s on his way. He’ll be here as soon as he can but he has a little further to travel.”

“Think he’ll be mad?” Niall asked.

“Of course he’s mad,” Harry answered. “I’m mad too. You boys were in a brawl for God’s sake.”

Some of the other students were picked up by their parents before Liam arrived. He rushed over to Niall and Zayn, pulling them both into a tight hug and kissing them urgently before he began lecturing them. Then he trailed off mid-sentence before kissing them desperately again and then turning to Harry and Louis.

“Are you ok, Lou?” Liam asked.

“I’ve been worse,” Louis shrugged and Liam ruffled his hair fondly before turning to berate Niall and Zayn some more and then pressing kisses all over their faces, clearly relieved they were ok. 

XXX

They arrived home and Liam instructed his two subs to head up to the bedroom, strip and wait for him on their knees by the bed with their hands on their heads. He then grabbed himself a quick snack from the kitchen and sat on the sofa to eat it, giving Zayn and Niall some time to think as they waited for him.

As usual, Harry led Louis into the kitchen and they prepared their tea and sat together to have their chat before any punishment would be issued. 

XXX

“Do you think it’s gonna hurt?” Niall asked Zayn from where they were both kneeling by the foot of the bed.

“Probably,” Zayn answered. “But we can always use our colours if we need to.”

“We won’t need to,” Niall replied. “Not with Liam.”

They remained silent as they waited for their Dom. By the time he arrived, their arms were aching and they were both relieved when he permitted them to let their arms down.

“Tell me how old you are, Niall?” Liam requested.

“I’m fifteen, Sir,” Niall assured him.

“Good,” Liam nodded. “If you feel yourself slipping into a younger headspace at all then let me know. Zayn and I will also be keeping a close eye to make sure, right Zayn?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn agreed.

“You’ll be taking twenty spanks each,” Liam informed them. “Ten with the hand to your ass. Ten with a ruler to your cock, Niall, and ten with a ruler to your clit, Zayn. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Niall and Zayn answered together. 

“Colour?” Liam asked them.

“Green, Sir,” they responded.

“On the bed, Zayn,” Liam commanded. “Hands and knees, bum in the air.”

Quietly, Zayn assumed the required position.

“Niall, I’d like you to give Zayn his first ten spanks please,” Liam requested.

“Yes, Sir,” Niall agreed getting off his knees. He let his hand rest on his boyfriend’s bum and gave a gentle squeeze. “Love you, Z.”

“Love you too, Ni,” Zayn replied quietly.

“Begin,” Liam directed.

Niall pulled his hand back and landed the first blow to Zayn’s backside.

“One, thank you, Niall,” Zayn counted.

“Good boy,” Niall praised delivering a second smack.

“Two, thank you, Niall,” Zayn counted, Liam observing the punishment carefully. “Ten, thank you, Niall,” Zayn whimpered as he took the final spank to his rear.

“Good boy,” Niall told him as he dropped kisses over Zayn’s heated flesh. “Such a good boy for me, so proud of you, babe.” He sat down on the bed and pulled Zayn into his lap, exchanging gentle kisses with him as he rubbed his boyfriend’s sore bum soothingly.

“Time for your ten spanks, Niall,” Liam stated. “Assume the position.”

Giving Zayn another quick kiss, Niall moved onto his hands and knees, sticking his bum out the way Liam wanted. 

“Age?” Liam checked resting his hand on Niall’s butt-cheek.

“Fifteen, Sir,” Niall replied. “Ouch, one, thank you, Sir,” Niall gasped in shock at the first spank.

Zayn sat gingerly on his bum at the head of the bed. He kept a close eye on Niall, watching his face and body language for any sign he might be slipping into headspace. 

“Nine, shit, thank you, Sir,” Niall panted. “Ow, fuck, ten, thank you, Sir,” he counted. “Ow, ow, ow,” he whined as Liam landed a few more spanks to the back of his thighs in quick succession without any warning.

“For the swearing,” Liam commented running a hand over the boy’s stinging bum. “Still feeling fifteen?”

“Yes, Sir,” Niall responded as his Dom pulled him in for kisses and cuddles.

“Such a good boy for me,” Liam told him. “Are you learning your lesson?”

“Fighting at school is wrong,” Niall answered. “We should have got a teacher. They started it though.”

“I know,” Liam said. “But that doesn’t mean you had to make a bigger drama out of it. You’re really lucky the fight wasn’t worse than it was. If Tanya hadn’t been smart enough to run and get the teachers you could have… I don’t even want to think about it,” he buried his face in Niall’s hair and kissed his head. “Zayn, go and collect the ruler from the top drawer in my Office, sweet boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn replied obediently. He returned quickly with the ruler in hand and passed it to Liam.

“Lay down, legs spread, show me that pretty little clit,” Liam instructed. “Now, ten hits,” Liam stated handing the ruler back to the boy.

“Sir?” Zayn asked in confusion.

“Ten hits with the ruler to your clit,” Liam told him. “Begin.”

“I… but… you want me to hit myself?” Zayn checked.

“Begin,” Liam repeated. “Niall can help you keep count.”

Somewhat awkwardly, Zayn brought the ruler down on himself, the hit more of a tap than a spank.

“One,” Niall counted.

“You can hit harder than that Zayn,” Liam stated. “The fight you were involved in today proves that. Start again.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn replied bringing the ruler down much harder and slamming his thighs together and howling after he did so. “Ow, fuck!”

“Not that hard, sweetheart,” Liam said pushing the boy’s thighs apart to check on his privates. “Ssh, you’re ok, sweet boy, you’re ok,” he pressed a gentle kiss to the head of Zayn’s little cock. “Colour?”

“I can’t, I can’t do it to myself,” Zayn shook his head frantically as he passed the ruler back to Liam. “Please, Sir, I can’t. I need you or Niall to do it.”

“Niall?” Liam asked but the blonde shook his head. “Very well, we begin,” he warned Zayn before landing a hit with the ruler. Not hard enough to cause damage, but enough for Zayn to feel the sting. 

“One, thank you, Sir,” Zayn said through gritted teeth. “Two, thank you, Sir,” he had to rely on Niall’s help to keep his legs spread so he could take his punishment. “Ten, thank you, Sir,” he counted in relief, whimpering as Liam moved down to kiss his clit and tell him he was a good boy and all was forgiven. 

Then Niall spread his legs in preparation for his turn. The ruler was handed to him and he looked at it doubtfully.

“I’ll administer the punishment if needed,” Liam told him. “But I’d like you to try. Don’t be too hard, I don’t want you hurting yourself. It’s probably best to imagine you’re giving the punishment to Zayn.”

Closing his eyes, Niall brought the ruler down, catching his balls more than his cock but Liam accepted it as a hit. He managed to carry on to number seven before handing the ruler to Liam and asking his Dom to finish the punishment.

“Age?” Liam checked.

“Still fifteen, Sir,” Niall answered clinging tight to Zayn’s hand for support. Just like Zayn, he was greatly relieved to reach number ten and receive his aftercare.

“Spread your legs, boys,” Liam told them as he unscrewed the lid of a healing balm and gently applied the cream to their delicate areas.

XXX

After their tea and chat, Harry guided Louis upstairs and took him into his Office to carry out the punishment. 

“You’ll be taking thirty spanks,” Harry informed his sub. “Ten with my hand, ten with my belt and ten with the paddle. Can you handle that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded.

“And you know why I’m punishing you?” Harry asked.

“I do,” Louis replied before telling Harry how he had broken the rules and endangered himself and others. “I’m sorry I let you down, Sir,” he apologised. “But I had to stand up for myself. I hope you at least understand that.”

“I do, love,” Harry told him. “And if I’d been there, I’d have attacked those boys myself,” he admitted. “But I still have to punish you, baby.”

“I know, I want you to,” Louis said. “I mean, I don’t want to be punished obviously but… you know what I mean, right?”

“Of course I know, I’m your Dom,” Harry replied rolling up his sleeves to reveal his half of their matching tattoos. “Take off your jeans, underwear too.”

Louis did as he was asked and folded the clothing neatly and set it aside on the desk before bending over it, exposing his rear to Harry.

“If you need to colour…” Harry said.

“I’ll colour, you know I will,” Louis assured.

“Good boy,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck soothingly before landing the first slap to his sub’s ass.

“One, thank you, Sir,” Louis counted dutifully. Harry made quick work of the following nine spanks, landing them in different places across Louis’ bum. “Ten, thank you, Sir,” he breathed out, gripping the edge of the desk with his fingers.

“Stand,” Harry commanded and Louis instantly obeyed. “Turn… remove my belt.”

Swallowing, Louis brought his fingers to Harry’s belt and deftly unfastened the buckle. He pulled the strip of leather out of Harry’s belt loops and folded it in half before handing the accessory to his Dom.

“Good boy,” Harry praised him. “Back over the desk,” he instructed.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded moving himself back into position and gripping tight to the edge of the desk as he awaited the sting of the belt. He heard the sound of it moving through the air before the belt connected with his skin, hurting far less than he had been anticipating. “What?” Louis called out standing up and whirling around to face Harry, a look of confusion across his face.

“Lou, baby, what’s wrong?” Harry asked dropping the belt and taking the teenager’s face gently in his large hands. “Louis, love, tell me your colour?”

“I’m… I’m green but… but…” Louis looked down at the dropped belt, back to Harry, down at the belt once more and back to Harry again. “You didn’t hit me with the buckle?”

“No, no, love, of course not,” Harry answered pulling Louis in for a protective hug and kissing the side of his face. “I would never do that to you, Louis. I’m not that guy. I would never do that.”

“But… but I thought… I thought it was normal,” Louis said weakly.

“No, baby, it’s not,” Harry told him. “Maybe we should take a break?” Harry suggested. “We could finish your punishment later? Or come up with an alternative punishment?”

“No, no, I can take it,” Louis replied. “I just thought… when you said the belt I just expected to be hit with the buckle end and… um, I’m sorry, Haz.”

“Ssh, don’t ever apologise for anything that asshole Dom put you through,” Harry said. “Fuck, Louis, you really thought I’d hit you with the buckle?”

“I thought it was normal,” Louis responded. “And compared to other stuff that Dom did to me the belt buckle really wasn’t that bad.”

“Ok, ok, we need to take a break,” Harry decided.

“Honestly, I’m fine, Harry, I can take it,” Louis said not wanting Harry to think he was weak or delicate.

“I know you can, love,” Harry replied pecking his lips. “The break’s for me. Come and sit,” he directed Louis to sit on his lap at his desk chair. “Just hug me for a while. I need to feel you in my arms and know you’re safe.”

They stayed that way for over ten minutes before Harry deemed himself ready to continue. He bent Louis back over the desk and retrieved his belt from the floor.

“Colour?” he asked his sub.

“I’m green, Sir,” Louis assured him.

“That’s twelve,” Harry stated bringing the belt down onto the curve of Louis’ ass.

“Eighteen, thank you, Sir,” Louis whimpered a little as he realised the punishment was actually making him hard. “Nineteen, thank you, Sir,” he counted hoping Harry wouldn’t notice. “Mmm, twenty, thank you, Sir,” he gasped.

“Colour?” Harry asked.

“Green, Sir,” Louis answered trying to get his breathing under control and willing his erection to go down.

“Louis, you’re hard,” Harry realised and Louis whimpered in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Louis blushed. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it, love,” Harry told him kindly. “Do you think you’re ready to take the paddle?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded feeling like both his face and his ass was on fire.

Setting the belt aside, Harry took out the paddle he kept in one of the drawers. He whacked it onto his own hand to test it before striking Louis’ rear.

“Twenty-one, thank you, Sir,” Louis counted.

He had been paddled by the abusive Dom many times before and it had always been torture. But Harry’s hits were far gentler and Louis found himself sobbing not from pain, but from embarrassment over the pleasure that was coursing through him. His cock was leaking pre-cum and he was beyond desperate to touch himself or even have Harry touch him.

“Twenty-nine, thank you, Sir,” Louis whined. The last swing from the paddle landed and Louis released a strange noise as he came over Harry’s desk. “Thirty, thank you, Sir,” he sobbed blushing fiercely. 

“Looks like that wasn’t much of a punishment,” Harry commented seeing the mess Louis had left on his desk.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Louis babbled hiding his face in Harry’s chest. “I didn’t mean to like it.”

“Don’t worry, love, you’re not in trouble,” Harry told him. “But I think the least you can do is clean my desk up, hmm?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Louis agreed looking around the Office frantically for something to mop his cum up with. “Um, do you have… what can I…?”

“You could use your pretty mouth,” Harry suggested giving his sub a sweet kiss on the lips.

In his flustered state, Louis was prepared to follow any order just to give himself something to concentrate on. So he dropped to his knees and quickly licked up his own cum while Harry watched on. Finishing up, he turned round to face his Dom, unable to miss the large bulge tenting Harry’s trousers. He gulped as he realised Harry was hard. He blushed even harder than he already had been and ran from the room when it registered in his mind that he actually wanted to help Harry with his hard-on.

He rushed into their shared bedroom and dived under the bed, shocked and frightened by his growing desires for a more sexual relationship with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have moved out of my flat and back home with my mum (so she's not on her own now that dads gone). Still a lot of unpacking and stuff to do so it might be another week or so until the next update again. 
> 
> WARNING - Brief mention of a Dom being humiliated by a Domme, discussions of abuse, incest, pedophilia and quick mention of suicide (hanging)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> XXX

Chapter 29

Staring up at the bottom of the mattress, Louis waited for Harry to come and find him. In no time at all, his Dom was crouched down on his hands and knees and peering at him concernedly as he hid out under the bed, still undressed from the waist down.

“Sorry,” Louis apologised.

“Don’t be,” Harry replied. “Alright if I join you?” he asked and Louis gave him a nod. Harry crawled under the bed and rested on his stomach beside Louis, his long limbs spread out as he turned his face to survey his sub. “Can you tell me why you ran off?”

“I just freaked out a bit,” Louis admitted still staring up at the bed above them. “It’s no big deal.”

“If I’m behaving in any way that makes you feel uncomfortable and causes you to freak out then it most certainly is a big deal, Lou,” Harry lectured. “Tell me what I did wrong, love.”

“Nothing,” Louis rushed to assure him turning his head so they were face to face. “I promise, Haz, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just… I didn’t expect to react like that to a… to a punishment.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Harry told him. “And I’m not angry or disappointed about it, ok. I don’t expect you to be able to control the way your body naturally reacts.”

“But I shouldn’t have reacted like that,” Louis said covering his face with his hands. “I’m not supposed to get hard and jizz over your desk when you’re spanking me.”

“We all have our kinks, baby,” Harry reasoned. “It turns out spanking is one of yours. Especially when belts and paddles are involved.”

“It’s not though,” Louis denied. “I’ve never reacted like that before, I swear. I didn’t like it when he did all that stuff to me, Harry, I promise you I didn’t.”

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok,” Harry soothed. “I know you didn’t. But the way that Dom treated you wasn’t right. He never gave you a pleasurable spanking or a punishment spanking. He only ever gave you abusive spankings. There’s a world of difference between it all, baby. Any kink or fetish he ever carried out with you would have been a warped version. You’ve never had the opportunity to experience most of these things in a safe environment with a good and caring Dom. Of course you don’t know yet what type of sexual activities you might like and I understand it must be shocking to discover one this way but it doesn’t say anything bad about you as a person, sweetheart, I promise. You enjoy being spanked, love. That’s perfectly ok, nothing to be ashamed of at all.”

“It, um, it made you hard too,” Louis pointed out.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted without a trace of embarrassment. “I loved seeing the way you reacted and I definitely enjoyed you cleaning up the mess you’d made. You really are such a good submissive boy for me,” he complimented reaching a hand out to stroke Louis’ hair. “But just because we’ve stumbled onto one of your kinks accidentally doesn’t mean there’s any pressure to repeat it. We can experiment with spanking again if, and only if, you’re ready and willing to. For now, we just know it isn’t an appropriate punishment for you so I’ll have to be more creative next time you misbehave.”

“So… you don’t think I’m a freak?” Louis checked.

“If you are a freak then you’re my freak,” Harry told him. “And we can be freaks together. How does that sound?”

“Could be worse,” Louis smiled shyly as he cuddled up to his Dom. “I… I wanted to…” Louis hesitated unsure how to verbalise what he wished to say.

“Wanted to what?” Harry asked. “Tell me, love.”

“After you spanked me and made me lick up my own cum,” Louis said in a quick rush as he blushed from the tips of his ears. “I saw that you were hard. And I wanted to touch you… and I think I wanted your dick down my throat. If you’d ordered me to my knees and told me to open my mouth for you I think in that moment I would have. That’s partly why I ran. It freaked me out to want you so much after something that I wasn’t supposed to enjoy.”

“Just your submissive instincts taking over I expect,” Harry reasoned. “And you’d just climaxed yourself,” he reminded. “You wouldn’t have been in the right frame of mind to make such a decision. I’d certainly never take advantage of you when you’re vulnerable like that.”

“I don’t really like being vulnerable,” Louis mumbled. “But somehow it’s ok when it’s with you. I mean, I know I freak out a little sometimes and sex is still a red for me but… I don’t know. Maybe it’s a lighter shade of red now. I have been thinking about sex a little bit more,” he admitted. “You know, sex with you,” he blushed. “And I’m still not ready to do it but I think about it sometimes and… I don’t know. I just feel safe with you, Haz. I like feeling that way.”

“Good to know,” Harry smiled fondly, pleased that Louis had opened up so much to him. “Now come on, we can’t stay under the bed forever. You’ve had your punishment, sort of,” he teased good-naturedly. “And you’re completely forgiven for today’s fighting drama. So let’s go and get some dinner before we do our Yoga work-out.”

XXX

On Wednesday morning, Liam dropped the three boys off at school.

“Now listen up, boys, I don’t want anymore fighting, understood?” he asked them. “If anybody says anything rude to either of you, then be the better person. Don’t stoop to their level, don’t let them get a rise out of you, don’t turn it into a fight and certainly not another brawl. You ignore their words, don’t let them bother you and you inform a teacher and they will handle the situation. And you will report anything that does happen back to Harry and myself so we can ensure things are handled accordingly. But no taking matters into your own hands and absolutely no fighting. Is that clear?”

“We’ll be alright, Li,” Niall replied. “I reckon the worst of its happened.”

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Zayn offered, the make-up he had applied that morning covering the scratch marks on his face rather well.

“I’m just gonna try and keep my head down,” Louis stated. 

“Alright,” Liam nodded. “But keep your chin up, mate. Things will get better,” he reassured them all. “Harry and I are only a phone call away if you really need us,” he said as he exited the car with them and gave Niall and Zayn kisses goodbye and squeezed Louis’ shoulder comfortingly before watching them safely make their way to join Leila, Nick and Zoe who was being dropped off by her college student Domme, Shelly.

“Morning boys,” Shelly nodded to them.

“Hi,” Niall greeted back. 

“So, how bad did you guys get punished?” Leila asked.

“Our punishment was pretty fair, right Z?” Niall shrugged.

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed. “Liam lectured us more than anything else. We just got another earful in the car.”

“That just means he cares,” Zoe pointed out. “What about you, Lou, how was your punishment?”

“Just a spanking, no big deal,” Louis replied downplaying the situation. “I still feel like people are staring at us and whispering though,” he commented looking over to a group who immediately turned away when they caught his eye.

“Oh they are, babe,” Nick declared bluntly. “But not for long though. What do you reckon then, Shelly, the basketball court?”

“Yeah,” the Domme nodded. “I think there’s enough witnesses to create new gossip and rumours now. Come on, Grimmy.”

“What’s going on?” Louis asked in confusion as Nick followed Shelly to the outdoor basketball court with Zoe following behind them.

“Don’t worry about it,” Leila smiled linking her arm with his. “They’re just going to create a little drama. Their little scene should take the attention away from you guys.”

“Hey, check it out!” somebody yelled. “Grimmy’s getting beat up by a girl again!”

“Come on, lets head to class,” Leila advised. “Nick will be fine. Shelly’s just doing it all for show.”

“She’s wearing a strap-on and making him suck it off,” Zayn commented as he caught a glimpse of the scene unfolding.

“Well it had to be something dramatic to take the attention away from you three,” Leila replied.

As Louis dropped down into his seat in his first class, it truly occurred to him just how good a friend Nick really was. Walking through the school corridors as the day progressed, the only gossip and rumours travelling the halls were about Nick, a male Dom, being humiliated by a female Domme. Nobody was talking about Louis, Zayn or Niall being abused.

Due to the chaos that had unfolded the day before, they opted to eat lunch outside despite the chillier weather. They were left unbothered by any other students and nobody made reference to the fight from the previous day or the cause of it. The group of friends simply ate their lunch and chatted with one another, making jokes and sharing laughter just as teenagers should do. 

XXX

For Louis’ afternoon English class, the lesson was held in the library. The students wandered around selecting books off of shelves and sitting down together either to read or simply pretend to. Zayn, Tanya and Leila were among the few who were genuinely immersed in their reading as they claimed the comfiest sofa in the library for themselves. 

As for Louis and Nick, they found a secluded area at the back of the library and sat down together, not even bothering to pretend to read a book.

“Thanks for this morning, mate,” Louis whispered gratefully, being sure to keep his voice down so the teacher wouldn’t discover their hiding place and realise they weren’t doing any work. “That stunt you pulled really took the attention away.”

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Nick replied. 

“It really means a lot, Nick,” Louis insisted. “Seriously, I don’t know how to thank you.”

Typically, this would be the perfect opportunity for Nick to say something inappropriate and flirty. But on this occasion he simply shrugged telling Louis that’s what friends were for. 

“Can I ask about it?” Nick whispered after they’d been playing games on their phones for a while.

“Um, I don’t really wanna go into details about anything,” Louis responded knowing the Dom was referring to his past abuse. He avoided eye-contact as he began to feel uncomfortable.

“Right, sorry,” Nick apologised returning his attention to his phone for a few minutes. “But was it bad?” he asked. “I mean, shit, yeah, all abuse is bad but… rumours and gossip can get pretty wild. Was it like a one time thing… just some inappropriate unwanted touching… or…?” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Or,” Louis responded. “It was ‘or’.”

“Right, ‘or’,” Nick said. “How much ‘or’?”

“Too much,” Louis sighed.

“Fuck,” Nick swore.

“Yeah, fuck,” Louis agreed. “I really didn’t want people to know.”

“I get that, I really do,” Nick replied. “Was it like… was it like one person… or…?”

“Or,” Louis stated and Nick winced. “The Dom who owned us… he had friends. Lots of friends… lots of ‘or’.”

“Or,” Nick repeated tucking his phone away in his pocket. “It was ‘or’ for me too.”

“What?” Louis asked hoping Nick didn’t mean what he thought he meant.

“It was my uncle,” Nick said moving to sit on the floor beside Louis instead of sitting against the bookcase opposite him. “He had a few friends.”

“And they… they abused you?” Louis asked. He didn’t want to hear the clarification but he needed to.

“Yeah,” Nick answered.

“When… I mean, how old…?” Louis trailed off waiting for Nick to fill in the blanks.

“It started when I was eight,” Nick said and Louis blanched feeling like he might throw up. “It stopped when I was twelve.”

“Fucking hell, mate,” Louis swore not knowing how else to respond. He wrapped an arm around the Dom boy’s shoulders hoping it would offer some kind of comfort. “That shouldn’t have happened to you,” he said. “That shit shouldn’t happen to anyone.”

“No, but it does,” Nick sighed. “More than people realise. And its not just subs. Doms get abused too.”

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. He’d never given much thought to Doms being abused. He always envisioned them as being strong and able to take care of themselves. Yet here he was, sat beside Nick, having learned that the Dom had been abused as a child. Even Harry, his own Dom, had shared stories with him of how he had been abused by his grandfather. While it hadn’t been sexual abuse with Harry it was still abuse and it was still despicable. 

“Of course when I was a kid everybody expected me to grow up to be a sub,” Nick explained. “Maybe that’s why my uncle targeted me. I don’t know that, but like, sometimes I wonder if he’d known I was going to be a Dom maybe he’d have kept his hands and his dick to himself.”

Louis bristled a little at Nick’s blunt talk but kept a comforting arm around his friend.

“See, I was an only child,” Nick told Louis. “But there were a lot of kids on my street. They were all a couple of years younger than me but I didn’t mind. I liked playing games with them and I suppose I acted younger than I really was because I hung around with them so much. My mum and dad were starting to think that I was showing signs of falling into a little headspace. And all littles are subs so they thought I was a sub and they told everyone ‘our little Nicky, he’s going to be such a precious sub’. Then they went out one night and my uncle was over to babysit me. He carried me up to bed, tucked me in and read me a story. Then he asked me to kiss his willy. And I just giggled because ‘willy’ was a funny word when I was eight. But then he took his dick out and slapped me round the face with it and told me to shut up. It didn’t seem so funny anymore.”

“Then what… what happened?” Louis forced himself to ask, fearful of the answer.

“He shoved it in my mouth,” Nick stated not bothering to sugar-coat things. “I cried and struggled the whole way through, even bit him a few times and got myself spanked for it. After he made me swallow his cum he tried playing with my dick to get me hard. It really pissed him off when it didn’t work. He told me I was a worthless sub and I needed to learn how to respect all Doms and that he was going to teach me. He jacked himself off over me and then pissed all over my bed-sheets and made me sleep in it. When mum and dad came home he told them I’d had nightmares and wet the bed. They thought it must be my little headspace getting stronger.”

“Didn’t you tell your parents what really happened?” Louis asked.

“I didn’t know how to,” Nick shrugged. “Typically eight year olds don’t know words like ‘abuse, paedophile, molestation or rape’.”

“Rape,” Louis repeated, the word feeling like blunt razor blades cutting down his throat.

“Rape,” Nick confirmed. “Little Nicky raped by Uncle Darren in his very own treehouse while mum and dad cooked Sunday lunch in the kitchen.”

“And that carried on until you were twelve?” Louis asked. “And nobody ever knew what was going on? You never told anybody?”

“Nobody suspected a thing,” Nick answered. “It makes me angry sometimes. I know I never told anybody what was happening but I always felt like somebody should just look at me and know and then put a stop to it. But nobody had a clue. Then when I was ten Uncle Darren started sharing me with a couple of his friends.”

“How did it… how did it all stop?” Louis asked amazed that Nick had survived such a thing for four years but appalled that he had to endure such a thing in the first place.

“I met a wonderful girl named Leila Moon,” Nick smiled. “She was so easy to tell all my secrets to. And by that age we were both old enough to have a basic understanding of what was going on and just how fucked up it all was. So Leila took me to her house and we told her parents. They called the police and they called my parents and told them what had been happening. Then some Doctor guy poked and prodded at my ass and did his thing and proved that I’d been fucked and that Uncle Darren was the one to do it. ‘My poor little sub’ my mum sobbed,” Nick recalled. “And then the Doctor told her I was definitely a Dom. I overheard him say it and it suddenly all clicked in my head. Growing up I always heard people say I was a sub so I just didn’t question it. Then one person turns around and says I’m a Dom and it was like this light bulb went off in my head and I just realised ‘yeah, I am a Dom’.”

“But that sick pervert went to prison, right?” Louis wanted to know.

“Yeah,” Nick nodded. “He only lasted a few days though. Fucker hung himself in his cell.”

They were silent for a while. Nick pulled a random book off the shelf and flipped through the pages absentmindedly. It was obvious he wasn’t reading the book. He was simply occupying himself with something to focus on. Following his lead, Louis picked a book at random and opened to the middle of the book. He quickly snapped it shut as he realised he’d dived right into a sex scene. 

“You talk about sex a lot,” Louis stated putting the book back where it came from. “And you’re really flirty and you watch porn. You like sex right, even after what happened to you?”

“I’ve had a few years to get over it,” Nick shrugged. “And it’s just easier to be that kid in school who flirts and makes inappropriate sex jokes. Nobody realises that kid has been abused.”

“Oh,” Louis responded. “So, your personality is just an act?”

“Leila calls it a defence mechanism,” Nick said. “She’s probably right. Smart girl, Leila.”

“Right, um, so do you watch porn and have lots of sex or is that all talk too?” Louis asked him.

“I do try watching porn sometimes,” Nick answered. “I can get into it for a few minutes and I’ll enjoy watching and touching myself. But then I just stop. I can’t tell if I’m feeling bored or guilty or something else but I just can’t finish the job if I’m watching porn. So yeah, I’m kind of lying about how much I love porn. It’s still a good bunch of sites I gave you on that list though. Have you had a look at any of them or does porn just not do it for you?”

“The list is hidden in my sock drawer,” Louis admitted. “I haven’t been brave enough to look. But I am curious. To tell you the truth,” he quickly checked that there was definitely no eavesdroppers nearby (there weren’t) before sharing his secret with Nick. “Sex is a red for me. After everything that abusive Dom put me through I just can’t… I just can’t share my body with somebody in that way. But Harry’s so beautiful, so good to me and I know he cares about me. I really care for him too. I wish I was brave enough to give myself to him like that. But I’m not there yet. And he’s really understanding and supportive about that but… fuck, I just wish I could be ready for him. But I’ve only ever known sex to be humiliating and painful.”

“It wouldn’t be like that,” Nick said. “Harry’s a good Dom. He’d make you feel like you’re in heaven I’m sure.”

“What about you?” Louis asked. “Have you had sex? You know… good sex?”

“I’ve fooled around with Leila a handful of times,” Nick confessed and Louis’ eyebrows rose in shock. “It’s good with her but there’s always something missing. A sub I suppose since we’re both Dominant. But I’ve never actually had proper sex with anybody else. I act like I only think with my dick and have sex on the brain twenty-four seven but… that’s not who I really am. But I’d rather people believe that than know the truth.”

Louis simply nodded quietly in understanding and watched Nick flip through the pages of his randomly selected book before he shoved it back upside down on the wrong shelf.

“There were others in the house I was in,” Louis informed Nick and the Dom turned to face him, giving the sub his full attention. “Zayn and Niall were locked in a room with me. There were girls locked somewhere else in the house. There was Little Red Riding Hood; she sounded younger than the others and she always screamed out ‘red’. The Dom never listened of course but she always tried to safeword. And there was Werewolf girl. He only used her at night. She could keep quiet for a while but then she’d howl in pain and beg him to stop. And fucking Stockholm Syndrome girl, she was a psycho,” Louis shuddered. “She was actually in love with him no matter how much he hurt and abused her. And Suicidal Cinderella. She never begged him to stop. She just begged him to kill her screaming about how she just wanted to die. But I was his favourite. I was the only one he used to entertain his party guests. I honestly lost count of how many cocks I had to suck and how many vaginas I had to lick. I tried defying him sometimes but I learned quickly that wasn’t a good idea. He wouldn’t just punish me for bad behaviour. He’d take it out on Niall and Zayn as well. That’s why I had to do what he said and follow his orders at his parties and let his friend’s abuse and fuck me. I had to keep Zayn and Niall safe; or at least as safe as I could. This one time, we ran out of fresh nappies for little Niall. So when he took me to his bedroom I asked him for more baby supplies. He told me I could either have lube for my little slut hole, or clean nappies for the baby. So I got Niall the nappies and finished the night with blood dripping down my thighs after my very first gangbang.”

“You’re so brave, Lou,” Nick whispered hugging him just as the teacher’s voice boomed around the library to announce the end of the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Just take a moment to appreciate Nick... now let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Awkward talks about sex, awkwardly overhearing loud sex, touching in intimate areas, return of the porn list, details of abuse, gay slurs, angry Harry, face-slap
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading

Chapter 30

After school, Louis sat in the dining room with Harry for their tea and chat.

“It was a much better day,” Louis told Harry and the curly-haired Dom seemed truly relieved to hear it. “I mean, we kept to ourselves at lunch. We ate outside instead of in the cafeteria just to be sure we wouldn’t cause another scene. But it was probably for the best, right?”

“Probably,” Harry agreed. “So nobody said any rude comments?”

“If they did I didn’t hear it,” Louis shrugged. “Nick’s actually made himself the next subject of school gossip.” He explained to Harry how Nick had planned things with Zoe’s Domme, Shelly and caused a big enough drama to get people talking about him instead of Louis, Zayn and Niall. “It seems to have worked pretty well. And most of the guys on the Football team have been great. A few of them came to tell me how much trouble they got in with their parents for the fight but none of them are bringing up the abuse stuff or asking about any of the rumours that went around. It’s nice that they’re treating me the same as usual. There’s still a few pitying looks but they’re keeping their mouths shut and they were there to defend me when I needed them so I can’t complain. All in all it’s turned out better than I expected.”

He didn’t share details of Nick’s own past abuse with Harry. He quietly vowed to himself that he would never share Nick’s past with anybody. 

“So, um, is Ed coming over today?” Louis asked. He really wanted to talk to the man about his growing sexual desires for Harry. And as embarrassing as it would undoubtedly be to recount his reaction to Harry paddling him, Louis felt like he needed to talk more in depth with someone about that too.

“Actually, he’s had to cancel this week’s therapy session,” Harry answered as he munched on the scone he was having with his cup of tea. “He’s a busy man and he has some emergency cases to deal with this week.”

“Oh,” Louis replied feeling disappointed. “I understand.”

“You can always talk to me though, Lou,” Harry told him.

“I know, and I do,” Louis responded. “But sometimes I need to talk to somebody else. Um… is that ok?” he asked worrying that maybe he’d hurt Harry’s feelings.

“Of course it’s ok, love,” Harry reassured him. “But if it’s really something urgent bothering you and if you feel comfortable you can always have a private word with Liam. He was your Guidance Counsellor at the Care Home after all and I’d say he did a damn good job with all three of you.”

“Do you think he’d mind?” Louis asked.

“He’d do anything for you boys, Lou, we both would,” Harry said by way of an answer. “And whatever you say will be between the two of you. Full confidentiality.”

“Ok,” Louis mused. “Maybe I could speak with him after dinner if he doesn’t mind?”

XXX

After dinner, Louis joined Liam in his Office. It felt strange to be sitting opposite the Guidance Counsellor again but with Liam’s calm demeanour it was by no means uncomfortable. They started off talking about school, Louis’ way of trying to delay the real reason he wanted to speak with Liam. 

Sitting across from Louis with kind eyes and a gentle smile, Liam let the boy ramble on for near fifteen minutes before interjecting. 

“You know I’m here for you, Louis, you can tell me anything,” Liam assured. “Anything we discuss will stay between the two of us.”

“It’s nothing really,” Louis shrugged off toying with the stress ball on Liam’s desk. “And I have talked about it to Harry a little, it’s not like I’m keeping secrets from him or anything,” he said quickly. “I just want to talk about it a bit more with somebody else.”

“Fair enough,” Liam nodded. “So let’s talk,” he prompted gently. 

Louis passed the stress ball back and forth between his own hands, squeezing it on every other pass. After squeezing the ball ten times, he placed it back on Liam’s desk and moved his hands to his lap. He fiddled with his fingers as he plucked up the courage to start the discussion off.

“Sex,” Louis blurted out already feeling the blood rush to his face.

“I do need you to be more specific, Louis,” Liam pointed out.

“Um, right, yeah… um, sex with Harry,” Louis answered keeping his eyes down as he felt beyond awkward. “That isn’t something we do, like we’re not… I don’t know… we’re not together like that and back when I met him I told him sex was a red for me and Haz gets that. He never pressured me or gets annoyed or anything. He’s, you know, he’s nice about it… more than nice.”

“Ok,” Liam acknowledged wondering where Louis’ thought process was leading to. 

“And like, the whole sex thing is still red,” Louis continued. “As much as I trust Harry and as much as I care about him I’m still not ready to submit to him that way. But I am thinking about it all a bit more now,” his mind drifted to the list of porn sites hidden in his sock drawer. “A lot more actually,” he amended lifting his eyes to meet Liam’s. 

“Ok,” Liam nodded. “That’s perfectly normal,” he told the boy. “Teenagers, boys in particular, are known for thinking about sex on a regular basis. And of course being around somebody you’re attracted to physically will encourage those thoughts. Being around somebody you have an emotional attachment to will stimulate such thoughts and fantasies further. We all see the way you two look at one another you know,” Liam smiled. “It’s obvious there are romantic feelings developing between you two.”

“Yeah,” Louis dared to admit. He released a sigh while dragging a hand across his face as though that would rub away the pink blush he was sporting. “But, um, I haven’t really said anything to Harry yet. I’m not sure I’d know how to.”

“The words will come to you when you need them,” Liam told him confidently. “Have you spoken to Harry about your thoughts turning to sex more frequently?”

“Sort of,” Louis squirmed. “We, um, we sort of had an issue when he was punishing me for getting in that fight.”

“What kind of an issue?” Liam asked.

“Um, er,” Louis stammered uncomfortably as he fiddled with Liam’s stress ball again. “The punishment didn’t really work the way it was supposed to. I, um, enjoyed it… really enjoyed it,” he was blushing so violently he felt he could burst into flames.

“I see,” Liam replied calmly. “So you accidentally stumbled upon a sex kink?”

“Yeah,” Louis answered. “And it really freaked me out at first. Like, I didn’t expect to ever enjoy something like that, not after everything I’ve been through.”

“You feel conflicted,” Liam stated. “A part of you is beginning to crave sex but you’re still so nervous about such things because of your previous experience.”

“Abusive sex is all I know,” Louis responded. “And I just don’t get how people could enjoy sex when to me its only ever been painful and humiliating. I never wanted his hands on me. I didn’t want any of their hands on me. It was always degrading whenever they touched me. Even when he took my virginity he made sure to hurt me, embarrass me and make me bleed and cry.”

“That isn’t how it would be with Harry,” Liam pointed out to him. “He’d never abuse you. Surely you know that by now?”

“I know, I know,” Louis nodded urgently. “He’d do it the right way, I know that. I’m just not really sure what the right way is. But I am starting to really want it, Liam. I… I want Harry’s hands on me. And I’m scared. I’m scared to want him so much. What if… what if I disappoint him?”

“Disappoint him?” Liam repeated quizzically.

“Yeah, you know… sexually,” Louis replied. “What if I have sex with him and I’m not any good? What if I do things wrong because I only know the way the abusive Dom did it and not the proper normal way? What if I panic and freak out? What if I’m not kinky enough for him? What if I’m too kinky? What if I take too long to be ready to have sex and he gets bored of me and finds somebody else?”

“That won’t happen and you know it,” Liam said. “Don’t overthink these things, Lou. And when you are ready to have sex you and Harry can talk things over and figure out what kinks you do and don’t like together. Sex really isn’t such a scary thing, not when you take away the abuser. Sex with the right person is beautiful and enjoyable.”

“I’m just so confused, Li,” Louis admitted. “I’m scared of sex but I’m really starting to want Harry so much and that just terrifies me even more. I really don’t know what to do.”

“Just be honest with Harry and be honest with yourself,” Liam advised. “You told me Harry isn’t pressuring you for sex, right?”

“Right,” Louis nodded. “Yeah, he hasn’t tried to rush me or made me feel like I owe him or anything. He’s always been really supportive about sex being a red for me. No pressure to change my mind at all.”

“Good,” Liam approved. “Then perhaps you should follow Harry’s example. Try not to put so much pressure on yourself to have sex either. Let it happen naturally. If you’re not ready for sex yet then that’s fine. Don’t force yourself to take such a big step with Harry before you’re truly ready to.”

“But how will I know when I’m ready?” Louis asked.

“You’ll know,” Liam assured him.

XXX

That night, Louis couldn’t sleep. The noises travelling from the other bedroom were too loud to ignore. Or more specifically, Zayn’s pleasured moans were too loud to ignore. He could sense that Harry was still awake too. The pair stared up at the ceiling in silence, a foot wide gap between them as Zayn alternated between groaning out Niall and Liam’s names. 

It was all rather strange for Louis. Countless times he’d overheard the happenings between the abusive Dom and his victim of choice. He’d felt his own heart shatter when he’d heard little Niall’s broken sobs and wails. Goosebumps had pimpled over his flesh whenever Stockholm Syndrom Girl made desperate declarations of love. His stomach would always churn uncomfortably whenever Suicidal Cinderella screamed for death. But whenever Zayn was picked to entertain the abusive Dom there would be no screams or cries. The boy had always remained silent. But his friend was far from silent now. He had no idea Zayn could be so loud. 

“Sounds like they’re having fun,” Louis stated in order to break the silence between himself and Harry. 

“Yeah,” Harry laughed. “Is it making you uncomfortable, love?”

“Nah, I’ve heard a lot worse,” Louis responded. “Good for them. I know Zayn’s been gagging for it and Ni’s been just as eager to fuck him and I’m sure Liam’s really enjoying himself too. They love each other; they should have fun, right?”

“Sure,” Harry agreed. “Can I ask you something personal?” the Dom asked with a touch of hesitance to his tone.

“Um… ok,” Louis kept his gaze fixed to the ceiling, his heart rate quickening a fraction in anticipation of Harry’s personal question.

“Why aren’t you cuddled up with me tonight?” Harry asked. “I’d usually have you in my arms by now but you’re all the way over there, I’m all the way over here and there’s this big cold gap between us.”

“It isn’t a big gap,” Louis reasoned.

“Maybe not, but you still feel too far away,” Harry said. “So, is there a reason you haven’t cuddled up to me tonight?”

“Sorry,” Louis began his answer with an apology. “It’s not that I don’t want to, Haz. I really fucking do but… hearing those three go at it…”

“So it is making you uncomfortable,” Harry stated.

“Not uncomfortable,” Louis said. “Like, I don’t mind them having sex. But if I cuddle up with you while Zayn’s moaning and panting like that things are gonna get awkward. We both get enough boners over each other as it is,” he pointed out bluntly. “Can you honestly tell me that you won’t get a hard-on if we cuddle up together with all that going on?”

“You’re not wrong I suppose,” Harry acknowledged. “Just looking at you is enough to get me hard.”

“Looking at you gets me hard too,” Louis admitted bravely but shyly.

“Come on, let’s go sit in my car and listen to music for a bit, give those fuckers time to finish,” Harry suggested. 

So the Dom and sub slipped out of bed. Harry quickly pulled on his yoga pants and plain white t-shirt. Louis had been sleeping in a pair of boxers and one of Harry’s t-shirts. He pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms before following Harry downstairs. The curly-haired man took down his favoured coat and put it on Louis for the boy to wear before grabbing a different coat for himself. He stuffed his feet into his boots and grabbed the car keys while Louis squeezed his feet into a pair of Niall’s trainers then followed Harry out to the car.

With Louis in the passenger seat and Harry in the drivers seat they put the radio on. Every song that played seemed to be about sex in some way. As luck would have it, a song about having sex in the backseat of a car started to play. Harry reached his hand out to change the radio station but Louis caught the Dom’s fingers with his own, stopping him. He then laced their fingers together and admired the difference in their hands sizes and the way they fit together. 

“Have you ever had sex in a car?” Louis asked. 

“No, can’t say that I have,” Harry answered stroking his thumb along the back of Louis’ hand.

“I haven’t either,” Louis said, his words almost a whisper. 

“Would you like to… one day?” Harry wondered.

“Um… maybe,” Louis shrugged glancing to the backseat. “Would you?”

“Only if it was with you,” Harry replied.

“Alright, Prince Charming,” Louis blushed as he elbowed Harry’s side playfully. 

“You look gorgeous tonight,” Harry decided to tell the boy.

“What? I’m in jogging bottoms, my hairs a mess, I definitely don’t look my best,” Louis argued.

“You’re still gorgeous to me,” Harry insisted. “I remember the day I met you,” he recalled. “You were so beautiful waiting on your knees for me. You’re always so fucking beautiful.”

“You’re not bad yourself I guess,” Louis smiled as he glanced to the backseat again. He imagined what it might be like to let Harry have his way with him in the car. “Does sex hurt?” Louis asked. “Regular sex I mean?”

“Well, I think it always hurts a little,” Harry replied with his brows knitted together in thought. “Well, perhaps hurts isn’t the right word. Discomfort might be more accurate. But with enough lubricant and prepping there’s no reason for sex to be painful. Uncomfortable until you get used to it maybe, but it shouldn’t hurt to the point that you’d want to stop.”

“I probably don’t need much prepping and stretching,” Louis admitted shamefully. “The abusive Dom always made me have something up my ass. After spending nearly a year with butt-plugs and other toys inside me all the time I’m probably ruined down there, probably… loose.”

“Hey, maybe you’re not as tight down there as you should be,” Harry said as delicately as he could. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t need lube and prep. If we get to a point where you’re ready to make sex a green, then lube and prep will be a must. I won’t have it any other way. Fucking without lube is one of my reds. Am I making myself clear?” he asked as his slow drawl took on that incredible Dom tone that even made other Doms quiver. 

“Yes, Sir,” Louis responded respectfully.

“Good boy,” Harry nodded in approval as an old rock tune played on the radio. 

Once again, Louis’ mind drifted to the porn list hidden in his sock drawer. He wondered if one of the recommended websites would lead him to some good car sex porn. He gulped slightly, his heart missing a beat and his stomach dropping as though he expected Harry to read his mind and scold him for his thoughts. 

“What are you thinking, love?” Harry asked.

“Nothing,” Louis answered way too quickly, Harry quirking an eyebrow at him in response. “I, er, um… well I just…” he stammered awkwardly looking to the backseat again. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he babbled nervously. 

“How about we sit in the back for a while?” Harry suggested. 

“The back?” Louis queried wondering about Harry’s intentions.

“Only if you’re green,” Harry assured him.

“Um… we’re not having sex though, right?” Louis checked.

“No sex,” Harry clarified. “You’re not ready and I’m not prepared. There’s no lube tucked away in the glove compartment of this car I’m afraid. And as I’ve told you, fucking without lube is my red. We’re just gonna sit in the backseat and have a cuddle. As long as that’s alright with you, yeah?”

“Ok, I’m green,” Louis agreed.

He felt a little nervous, but watching Harry scramble into the backseat amused him enough to ignore his nerves. With slightly more grace and much more ease, Louis climbed into the backseat, joining his Dom. Weirdly, as he sat beside Harry in the back of the car (the music still playing from the radio and the moon and stars lighting up the October night sky) he felt like he was out on a first date. Scanning his eyes over Harry’s form, admiring his handsome features and toned physique, he wondered how it would feel to say that Harry Styles was not just his Dom, but also his boyfriend and lover. The man would make for a devoted boyfriend, Louis was sure of it. He was such a dedicated Dom, not just to Louis but to Zayn and Niall as well and all those he was protecting from further torment in his line of work. It only made sense that he would be a remarkable boyfriend too. The caring kind who would bring you flowers just because and dance with you long after his own feet hurt if it would make you smile. And Harry Styles as a lover, Louis thought the man must be amazing in bed, not that he really knew himself what it took to be amazing in the bedroom department but he was sure Harry had it. 

“Have you ever had a make-out session with somebody in the backseat of a car?” Harry asked.

“No, Sir,” Louis shook his head looking up at the man from underneath his eyelashes. “Have you?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, his curls bouncing gently with the movement.

“Can I… can I be your first… please?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry told him pushing a hand through Louis’ hair then cupping the back of his neck. “You can be my only,” he brought their lips together and Louis let himself melt into the kiss, gripping at Harry’s biceps desperately as he allowed his Dom to pull him onto his lap so the man could grope at his plump rear. “Mmm, Louis, fuck,” Harry moaned and Louis whimpered.

The submissive boy had grown hard in his baggy jogging bottoms and he could feel Harry’s prominent length straining against his yoga pants. At least being on top of Harry gave Louis a better sense of control. He didn’t feel so trapped and therefore didn’t fall into a panicked state. He rocked his hips down against Harry experimentally, the Dom nibbling at his lower lip in retaliation. Louis rubbed himself against Harry a little more fervently, feeling a thrill of pleasure spark its way up the knots of his spine when Harry groaned and panted beneath him. Gazing down at his Dom, Louis took in the sight of Harry’s flushed skin, lust-blown eyes and his oh-so-kissable lips. The man looked beyond turned-on, his large member bumping against Louis’ further proving his state of arousal. And Louis was responsible for that. He was the one to cause such a reaction in Harry and he couldn’t help but feel proud. 

“Are you still green, baby?” Harry asked and it warmed Louis’ heart that the man remained considerate enough to ask such a thing.

“I’m green, Sir, so green for you,” Louis kissed him again, rolling his hips down and bumping their hard cocks together. “But we should probably stop,” he said sensibly. He’d love to keep going until they both found their release, but realistically, Louis knew that he wasn’t truly ready and there was a strong possibility he’d have a mini freak out. He kissed Harry a final time before moving away, gripping himself through his pants as he tried to calm down. He wondered if he looked as flustered and debauched as his Dom did. “Do you think they’ve finished in there?” he gestured to the house where Zayn’s moans from being fucked by Niall and Liam had been keeping the two of them awake. 

“They should be,” Harry nodded. “Come on; let’s head back in, yeah? We need to get some sleep.”

Together, they exited the car and returned to the house. Louis yanked off Niall’s too small trainers and hung up Harry’s coat that he had been wearing. Turning to his Dom, he helped him out of his other coat and hung it up before dropping to his knees. He kissed the man’s boots before slipping them off, very aware of Harry’s still semi-hard cock tenting the front of his yoga pants. Their fingers found one another in the darkness and they made their way upstairs, stripping off and getting back into bed.

This time, they cuddled up close, Louis’ head resting on Harry’s chest, the fingers of one hand curled around the man’s hip. The noise coming from the other bedroom had ceased indicating that Zayn had been well and truly fucked out. As they began to drift off to sleep, Louis found his hand moving from Harry’s hip to take a gentle hold on his Dom’s cock. He didn’t fondle Harry or try to jerk him off, just simply wrapped his fingers around the Dom’s impressive length. Gradually, one of Harry’s hands came down to lightly hold Louis’ member. The boy sucked in a breath at first, but forced himself to relax. 

“Colour, baby?” Harry asked sleepily.

“Green, Haz,” Louis answered.

They drifted off to sleep, their hands wrapped gently around one another’s cocks.

XXX

In the back row of the classroom, Louis exchanged text messages with Nick, sharing details about his night with Harry. Not so long ago, he’d have been much too embarrassed to share such things with Nick, concerned he may be laughed at for not engaging in full-on sex. But after hearing about Nick’s past Louis felt they had a stronger bond and he knew that Nick wouldn’t judge him about such things, especially as he had details of Louis’ previous abuse too.

As the class packed up to move onto their next lesson, Louis and Nick continued their discussion as a whispered conversation. 

“So, do you think you’re ready for it now, babe?” Nick asked. “Proper sex, I mean?”

“No, no, but I’m getting there,” Louis answered. “I still have that porn list you gave me. I think I need to try at least one of those websites out.”

“Porn is fantasy based, it isn’t educational. You know that, yeah?” Nick replied.

“I know but… I’ve never watched porn,” Louis shrugged. “I’ve gotta do it at least once in my life, right? Isn’t it a right of passage for teenage boys? I’m just scared shitless Harry will catch me.”

“He won’t catch ya,” Nick rolled his eyes. “But look, when I made you that list I didn’t know… you know… what you’ve been through… but now that I do I’m not so sure that list is a good idea. At least you shouldn’t look up that stuff alone. Something might be triggering for you. I’d feel dead lousy if you stumbled across something that gave you bad flashbacks or nightmares.”

“Um, maybe you could watch with me?” Louis suggested. “Just one video, Nick, that’s all mate, I promise.”

“Alright, one video,” Nick agreed. “But how are we gonna do it?”

“Could we use one of the computers in the school library?” Louis asked. “I’ve got a set of headphones and I swear that little old librarian is deaf and blind. She won’t notice we’re even there nevermind what we’re up to.”

“Probably,” Nick sniggered a little. “But the school computers are monitored and inappropriate websites will be blocked. You could ask Harry if you could come round mine after school. Now your sexy ass Dom still isn’t my biggest fan, so we’ll probably need to tell a little white lie. We can say we’re working on a school project together and we’ll watch one cheeky little porn video together in my room and Harry doesn’t need to know a thing. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, I’ll ask him now,” Louis sent a text to his Dom asking permission to work with Nick on a homework project after school.

As they sat down in their next lesson, Louis checked his phone and saw that Harry had given a reply.

“Shit,” Louis swore with a frown.

“He said no?” Nick guessed.

“Not exactly,” Louis tucked his phone away and pulled out his notebook and a pen. “He says we can work on the project together but it has to be at our place, not yours because, and I’m quoting here, ‘I still think that Nick is a prick’.”

“Thinks I’m a prick but I’m allowed round the house,” Nick mused. “Best review I’ve gotten from somebody’s Dom or parent in a while.”

XXX

At the end of the day, Nick joined Zayn and Niall in the backseat of Harry’s car while Louis sat up front with his Dom. Since Nick was in the seat behind Harry’s, the older Dom adjusted his driver’s seat so it was pushed back as far as it would go, squashing Nick’s knees and making the journey rather uncomfortable for him.

“Damn it,” Nick grumbled as he awkwardly scrambled out of the car once they arrived at the house.

“Alright there, Nicky boy?” Harry asked with no real concern.

“Never better, great driving, Mr. Styles,” Nick lied unconvincingly. 

Stepping through the front door, Louis kept up his usual routine of licking Harry’s boots and removing them for him.

“Wanna do mine too?” Nick asked playfully.

“You got a death wish, Nicholas?” Harry asked darkly.

“I’ll just be quiet,” Nick responded making a motion of zipping his lip.

“That will certainly be an improvement,” Harry commented. “Louis and I have tea and a chat every day after he finishes school. We’re not to be disturbed. Feel free to wait here,” he pointed to the staircase.

“Come watch T.V with us, mate,” Niall beckoned from where he and Zayn were already cuddled together on the sofa.

“Ooh, can I join in the hug?” Nick asked.

XXX

Once Louis and Harry finished their tea and chat, Louis invited Nick upstairs to Harry’s Office so they could work on their ‘project’. Leaving Nick alone in the Office, Louis quickly retrieved the list from his sock drawer before rejoining Nick and starting up Harry’s laptop. They chose a website at random and Louis selected the very first video that came up, titled ‘Pretty-Assed Submissive Boy’. He almost released a giggle as he hit play, the feeling of such rebellion making him giddy. 

The footage began and Louis’ eyes widened in horror. They were watching a ‘party’ where each guest got to have a turn with the submissive boy. The party guests consisted of six men and two women. Two of the men were considerably older than the boy, old enough to be his grandfather. It was difficult to tell how old the women were due to their heavy make-up.

“Such a pretty thing,” one of the women commented as she forcibly rubbed her vagina over the submissive boy’s face. “Do you like that?” she asked. “Do you like having my cunt on your face, hmm? Ooh, or would you rather some cock like the little faggot dick-slut you really are?”

“Yeah, the bitch is a fag, give him some cock,” the other woman encouraged. 

One of the men, the host of the party, grabbed the pretty sub boy by his hair. He dragged him closer to the camera and sat on a chair. He opened his fancy dress pants and his dick sprang up. The Dom turned the sub so his ass was facing the camera. He spread the sub’s cheeks to reveal the butt-plug nestled in his hole. The plug was removed and he passed it to one of the women who eagerly pushed it into her vagina before forcing it into the submissive boy’s mouth and coating his lips with her juices. 

Then without warning, the submissive boy was forced down onto the Dom’s cock, no lube and no preparation provided. The boy screamed, tears streaming down his face.

“Love it when you cry,” the man growled pushing the boy onto all fours and fucking him violently, the party guests wanking off over the sub and spanking his ass and pinching his nipples, cock and balls. “You look so pretty for me,” he pulled the boy back by his hair to spit in his face. “You’re my favourite,” he grunted. “You’ve always been my favourite… Louis.”

Nick hit the pause button on the video. His hands were shaking and his face was white as a ghost. He turned to Louis who was still staring at the screen in horror. 

“Lou?” Nick asked gently and Louis shook his head violently, covering his ears as he continued to stare at the computer screen. 

Standing up, Nick hurried to the Office door and yelled for Harry. The man came, Niall, Zayn and Liam following behind him, wondering what all the fuss was about.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked. “Lou?” he took in the state of his sub, crying freely with his hands pressed tight over his ears. “What did you do to him?” he glared at Nick accusingly. 

“Nothing, I swear,” Nick raised his hands in surrender. “I mean, shit, yeah it’s my fault but I didn’t know I swear to God.”

“Louis, what’s wrong, babe?” Zayn asked tentatively as he made to join Louis at the other side of the desk but Nick blocked his way.

“Don’t look,” Nick told him. “You don’t need to see it. Come on,” he took a hold on Zayn’s arm. “You too, Ni,” he grabbed the blonde and led them out of the Office and downstairs leaving a confused Harry and Liam behind.

“Louis, sweetheart, why are you so upset?” Harry asked moving round the desk and glancing at the computer screen. “Louis,” his voice grew deeper with outrage as he realised his sub had been watching inappropriate material. “What have I told you about watching porn?” he asked rhetorically. “Have I not made myself clear?” he wrenched the boy’s hands away from his ears. “Get on your knees,” he growled out and Louis fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. “I swear, Louis Tomlinson, you’re going to be punished within an inch of your life. Just what the hell do you think you were doing watching this kind of thing? Is my job just a joke to you?”

“Harry,” Louis choked out through a sob.

“Sir,” Harry corrected, his eyes blazing, fisting his hand into Louis’ hair so the boy was forced to look up at him. “I don’t want you looking at this kind of material for a reason, Louis. I’m trying to protect you from seriously deranged and disturbing images. Your experience of sex has been so vile and warped already. Pornography is the last thing you should be looking at. Just what were you thinking? Trying to impress, Nick, is that it? Well let’s see how impressed your friend is when he sees you getting punished shall we?”

“Harry,” Louis whimpered.

“Sir,” Harry stated pointedly with a light slap to Louis’ face. The sub flinched at the action having expected a much more violent hit. “I never thought I could be so angry with you,” Harry said sadly. “I thought you understood why I was so against you watching porn. Hell, this could be a real-life abuse video for all we know. You’ve really disappointed me, Louis.”

“Sir, please,” Louis pointed at the computer screen. “Pretty-Assed Submissive Boy,” he read the title of the video out loud. “It’s me, Sir. I’m the pretty-assed submissive boy. It’s one of his parties. The video’s of me.”

Harry’s eyes darkened and his face paled as he looked at the computer screen properly. The paused image didn’t give clarity to the person in the video so Harry clicked ‘play’. A couple of seconds was more than enough to confirm that it was Louis in the video. He hit ‘pause’ and lifted Louis into his arms bridal style. He told Liam to call his work colleagues and tell them to get over as soon as possible and carried Louis into their bedroom, setting him down gently on the bed.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry swore taking the boy’s face in his hands and kissing his tears away. “I’m so sorry, love. I’m so freaking sorry.”

“He filmed me,” Louis sobbed. “He put it on the internet. People have watched that. People have got themselves off watching it. Fuck, people at school might have seen it. People back in Donny might have watched it. There might be more videos. It’s not fair. Why did I have to be raped and humiliated and filmed? It’s not fair.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” Harry soothed gathering the boy in his arms and rocking him back and forth. “But me and my colleagues are going to do what we do best. We’ll work as long as we have to and make sure the other perverts in those videos get put behind bars right along with that sick fucker, the cameraman too. If there are any other videos of you I will find them and any new faces I see, I’ll track those assholes down and they’ll be thrown behind bars. And then I’ll remove all traces of those videos, nobody else will ever look at them. Nobody else will see you being treated like that, baby, I fucking swear. I’m so sorry, Lou, I’m so fucking sorry, baby.”

There was a knock on the door and Liam poked his head in to let Harry know his work colleagues were on their way and would be there within ten minutes.

“M-my punishment?” Louis asked shakily.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry buried his face in the boy’s hair. “I can’t punish you for this one, sweetheart. Watching the porn was punishment enough.”

“I’m so sorry,” Louis sobbed.

“Ssh, ssh, love, I know, I’m sorry too,” Harry apologised tearfully. “I’m so sorry I spoke to you like that. I just wanna protect you, Louis.”

Less than ten minutes later, Liam knocked on the bedroom door again to let Harry know the team had arrived. 

“Louis, love, I have to do my work now,” Harry explained. “The Dom was sent down when you were rescued. But everybody who ever touched you at one of his parties is out there roaming free. They could be doing the things they did to you to other subs. I have a chance to catch them all and get them locked away for good. So I’m going to have to leave you. I don’t know how long it’s going to take. But I need to do this, sweetheart. I need to catch these assholes for you.”

“I know,” Louis nodded.

“You’re my good boy, Louis,” Harry kissed the top of his head. “Always my good boy, remember that.” He kissed him once more before joining his team in his Office and getting to work.

As soon as Harry left, Zayn and Niall stepped inside and crawled onto the bed with Louis, cuddling up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Ouch... yikes... everybody hug Louis...
> 
> Please leave a comment, always interesting to know what you're thinking...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Angry Harry, sad Louis, mentions of abusive videos, mini time jump moving from the aftermath of abusive videos to preparations for Halloween, mutual masturbation
> 
>  
> 
> Am now recovering from flu, yay for me
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting
> 
> xox

Chapter 31

Harry and his colleagues worked all through the night. Occasionally, Harry’s angry growls and snarls could be heard while his team tried to placate him. It sounded like Harry may have punched a wall at some point and all Louis wanted to do was fall into his Dom’s arms and breathe in his scent. Instead, he remained curled up in his and Harry’s bed with Zayn and Niall cuddled up either side of him. 

Every now and then, Liam stepped inside to check up on them. He had also taken it upon himself to bring the three subs snacks and drinks as well as bringing food and drink to Harry’s Office for him and his team. It was around two in the morning when Liam slipped under the covers on Niall’s other side urging them all to get some rest. Somehow, the gentle Dom’s calming presence had a soothing enough effect to tempt them all in to sleep. 

The following morning, Harry and his team were still hard at work. One of his colleagues was in the kitchen fixing several cups of tea and coffee as well as buttering a stack of toast. She was a pretty woman (about Harry and Liam’s age) with blonde hair and red lips. She looked very tired as she puttered around the kitchen. There were dark circles under her eyes and parts of her hair were falling loose from what was presumably an impeccably styled pony-tail the previous day.

As Louis awkwardly made himself a bowl of cereal he kept an eye on her as she frantically bustled around with milk and sugar. Something about her demeanour made Louis think she was a submissive. Maybe she had even been abused herself and her past experiences had influenced her to take on such a profession where she could help others. But Louis didn’t ask her if that was the case, didn’t say anything to her at all, or she to him. They were simply two strangers moving around the same kitchen, avoiding eye-contact and seemingly sharing a silent agreement not to bother with small-talk. 

Munching down on his breakfast, Louis watched the woman with bags under her eyes leave the kitchen. He nicknamed her ‘Sleeping Beauty’ in his head, wondering how she had perfected the art of carrying so many cups of tea and coffee along with a plate of toast.

XXX

Getting ready for school was something of a blur for Louis. He knew he had taken a shower, but he couldn’t remember taking the time to enjoy the feeling of the hot spray cascading down his body or the refreshing feeling of the scented shower gel turning into bubbly suds. He couldn’t remember picking out an outfit but he was definitely dressed as he sat in the backseat of Liam’s car. He couldn’t even remember the scenery passing him by on the car journey but the drive had obviously happened as they were now parked outside of the school, Nick and Leila waiting for them at the gates.

“It’s gonna be ok, boys,” Liam told them but Louis was hardly listening. “Hopefully Harry will be finished soon. Just be strong and take care of each other.”

“We will, Li,” Niall answered and Louis wondered how long the blonde had been squeezing his hand for. 

“Just call me if you need anything, Lou,” Liam said. “Anything at all and I’ll get here as soon as I can to pick you up, alright?”

Louis just nodded before following Zayn out of the car. Soon he was being hugged tight by Nick, barely hearing the Dom’s apologies. He just hugged the boy back, wishing it was Harry holding him instead. 

XXX

Back at the house, Harry had discovered a fourteenth video of Louis being abused. His boy was suspended from the ceiling, his body forced into an X shape. A string of murderous threats and an amount of swearing to rival Niall spilled from Harry’s mouth as he took in the sight of a Dom brutally fisting Louis’ vulnerable hole.

A few of the ‘party guests’ were familiar faces that the team had already tracked down. But each new video seemed to include at least one new abuser. In this particular video, the new face among the crowd seemed barely older than Louis himself. 

“He looks so young,” the colleague that Louis had nicknamed ‘Sleeping Beauty’ commented in shock. 

Harry just grunted in response as he paused the video to get a clear view of the young abuser’s face. 

“I recognise him,” Sleeping Beauty realised as she leaned over Harry’s shoulder to get a proper look at the screen. “He works in the porn industry,” she told Harry. “He does a lot of the ‘Forced Frat Boy’ films.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Positive,” she confirmed searching for one of his movies on her own laptop to show Harry that it was the same person. “I assisted Edwards and Nelson when they were investigating these movies a few months ago. There were concerns that the ‘Forced Frat Boy’ films weren’t staged and scripted and that the ‘Forced’ boys really were forced. But everybody involved in the films were confirmed genuine porn stars. And if anybody happened upon this video with your Louis they could easily assume it was genuine porn because it features a genuine porn star.”

“And then they’d think any footage with my Louis was genuine because they’d assume he was a porn star because he’s been in a video with a known porn star,” Harry growled slamming his fist down onto his desk and making ‘Sleeping Beauty’ flinch. “Do you have any of the details for this porn star?”

“Everything I have on him is saved in this folder,” Sleeping Beauty selected the appropriate folder on her laptop. 

“Stage name: Drew Harder,” Harry rolled his eyes as he read the information out loud. “Real name: Andrew Vincent. Well, now we have proof that he’s been involved in one case of abuse. Any film he’s starred in needs to be re-investigated. Get Sharon to send the boys out to his home address.”

“Consider it done,” Sleeping Beauty replied.

“He could still be innocent,” another colleague reasoned and Sleeping Beauty widened her eyes at him while Harry fixed the older gentleman with a glare. “He is a porn star after all. He may have been paid and simply believed he was filming another job.”

“I had a week-long work experience with one of the top porn directors,” Sleeping Beauty revealed. “That week was very informative. The actors meet each other first and any good director will give an overview of what the movie will include. They will know what’s going to happen scene by scene and a good director will encourage the actors to set up signals with one another in case they need to stop at any time. The crew need to set up the lights and multiple cameras. They have changing rooms, shower facilities and usually some kind of food and drink afterwards. The decent directors also gather the actors after the movie has been shot so they can talk about everything that happened and be sure that everybody is ok with everything and happy for the film to be released. A porn star of Andrew Vincent’s calibre would know the difference between a real movie and some abusive asshole’s idea of a dirty home video. There’s no way he didn’t know what was really going on. He is definitely not innocent.”

“Get Sharon to send the boys,” Harry repeated before carrying on with his work and clicking ‘play’ on another new video of Louis.

XXX

“Harry,” Sleeping Beauty said his name tentatively an hour and a half later as a video played showing Louis being used as a human toilet. “Maybe you should call it a day. Take a shower, get some sleep and let the rest of us carry on. We’ll find all the videos and we’ll catch every man and woman who appear in them.”

“We will,” Harry agreed. “And I’m not resting till its done.”

“I understand why you feel you need to do this,” she replied gently. “But I honestly think you need a break. This isn’t just another day on the job, another group of abusive Doms being hunted down and locked up and another sub who’s been victim to such heinous acts. Harry, this is your sub. You’re too emotionally involved in the case. Every clip you see is destroying your heart and soul just a little bit more. You shouldn’t have to see your sub being treated this way. Let the team handle it, please.”

“No,” Harry told her. 

“Fine,” Sleeping Beauty relented. “But you at least need to eat something. All you’ve had is coffee since the investigation started.”

“You haven’t eaten either,” Harry observed. “And the shadows under your eyes are darker than the ones around mine,” he pointed out. “Maybe you should take a break and get some rest?”

“I’m not resting till its done either,” Sleeping Beauty informed him. 

XXX

The day continued on and Louis barely paid attention to any of it. He was there, the school day happening all around him, but he wasn’t truly experiencing it or taking any of it in. Even Football practice couldn’t bring him out of his stupor. Then he was back home, sitting in the kitchen alone with a cup of tea. Or at least, he assumed it was tea, but he couldn’t actually engage his brain enough to taste anything as the liquid travelled down his throat.

It was takeaway pizza for dinner. A number of boxes were taken upstairs to Harry’s Office, Sleeping Beauty being the one to come down and collect them. The rest were for Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam. Maybe Louis had one slice, or two, or three. Maybe he had an entire pizza. He really didn’t know and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

A film was put on, probably with the intention of taking Louis’ mind off things. But Louis’ mind wasn’t really on anything to begin with. Part way through the film, he found himself making his way upstairs. He entered his and Harry’s room and stripped down to his boxers before pulling on one of Harry’s eye-catching shirts and crawling into bed, hugging Harry’s pillow. 

Not too long later, he had Niall hugging him from behind and Zayn’s pretty face was resting beside his. He appreciated their comfort, he truly did. But he just wanted Harry. 

XXX

Finally, another night and day later, Harry entered the bedroom. Quietly, Liam led Zayn and Niall out and Harry all but collapsed onto the bed beside Louis. He gathered the sub in his arms and as their lips connected, Louis felt like he had been woken up and he could focus on everything around him once more. 

“I got them, Lou,” Harry stated. “I got them all.”

“Thank you,” Louis buried his face in his Dom’s neck. “Thank you so much,” he said tangling his fingers into Harry’s hair. “Were there any videos of Niall and Zayn, or the girls?”

“We checked thoroughly,” Harry told him. “But there was nothing else to find.”

“Just videos of me then?” Louis asked.

“Just you, baby,” Harry answered with a sigh. “I’m so sorry.”

They clung to one another and napped in each other’s arms for half an hour before Harry guided his sub to the bathroom. Stripping off their clothes, they showered together, Harry washing Louis’ body with the flannel and Louis massaging the shampoo and conditioner into Harry’s long curls. 

After drying off, they made two cups of tea and sat in bed together as they chatted. They didn’t mention the video. Harry didn’t reveal how many films of Louis he had found online and Louis didn’t ask. But as they cuddled up together in bed again, Harry asked Louis what his intentions had been.

“I’m really sorry, Haz,” Louis apologised.

“I know, love, I know,” Harry assured. “I’m not mad, baby, and you’re not being punished for this. I just need to know. Why were you looking for porn? Was it Nick’s idea?”

“No, it wasn’t his fault,” Louis defended. “I wanted to watch it. We were just supposed to watch one video and leave it at that. It wasn’t supposed to be a video of me for fuck sake. But, like, I’ve never watched anything like that before and well, its normal right? All teenage boys watch that stuff at some point, don’t they?”

“I suppose they do,” Harry acknowledged. “But Louis, you need to promise me you’ll stay away from that stuff.”

“I promise,” Louis nodded. “And like, I wasn’t doing it to be disrespectful and break the rules. I just…”

“Just what?” Harry prompted.

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged. “I’ve just been thinking about it more haven’t I? Sex, I mean. And I thought maybe watching one video would help get me in the mood or something. It was supposed to help me see that sex doesn’t have to be so scary. But it backfired… massively. I really am sorry,” he apologised again. “And I’m sorry you had to see it all too. I never… fuck; I never wanted you to see me like that. I’m so embarrassed,” he admitted tearfully.

“Hey, look at me,” Harry requested and Louis tilted his head so they were eye to eye. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. The things that happened to you, everything I saw… it changes nothing. You’re still my beautiful boy, Louis.”

“He made me feel dirty,” Louis said referring to the abusive Dom. “And when he passed me around to his friends… it made me feel disgusting and used. For a while there I hated myself for it. I kinda started to think that it was my fault somehow, that I was to blame for everything that happened to me because I didn’t… I don’t know. I didn’t fight hard enough or do enough to try and escape. In the Care Home, I spent so many nights staring up at the ceiling and going over things in my mind, criticising myself for not doing more to stop him. I felt ugly and dirty and I didn’t want anybody ever touching me again. I could barely stand to look at myself in the mirror so it didn’t make sense that any Dom would look at me and find me beautiful. Especially a Dom as wonderful and handsome as you,” he smiled up at Harry. “But if someone as special as you can look at a boy like me and see someone worthy then… well, I guess I must be pretty special too, right?”

“So much more than special, baby,” Harry told him.

“You do make me feel beautiful, you know?” Louis asked gazing at his Dom shyly. “I didn’t think it would be possible to feel good about myself ever again. But somehow you made it happen. I can’t thank you enough for that, Sir.”

It was probably a perfect opportunity to say ‘I love you’. The words were on the tip of Louis’ tongue. But he settled for kissing his Dom instead, still a little too shy to express his real feelings.

XXX

It was nearing the end of October which meant the school Halloween Masquerade was coming up. Any time Louis was walking through the school halls, he would overhear people discussing costumes and worrying about whether they had a date or not. At lunch time, the Halloween Masquerade was the topic of choice at Louis’ table. 

“I’m bringing Shelly,” Zoe boasted. “The outfits she picked out for us are so sexy.”

“Can’t wait to check you out then,” Nick winked at her. “Maybe I can get a dance with you and Shelly? Or a three-way?”

“Keep dreaming, Grimmy,” Zoe told him. “Are you boys bringing your Doms?” she asked looking to Niall, Zayn and Louis.

“Yeah, Li’s coming,” Niall confirmed. 

“What about Harry?” Zoe asked Louis.

“I haven’t asked him yet,” Louis shrugged.

“Why not?” Leila wanted to know.

“He might be busy with work,” Louis responded. “Or he might think it’s silly.”

“Well forget Harry then, I’ll be your date,” Nick threw his arm around Louis’ shoulders. 

“Thanks but I probably won’t even go,” Louis said. 

“Mate, you have to go,” Niall insisted. “It’ll be fun. And Harry would love to take you. Just ask him you idiot.”

“He’s not gonna say ‘no’, babe,” Zayn pointed out. “He worships the ground you walk on, you know he does. He’d love to have you on his arm and twirl you about the dance floor. Now if you’re not going to ask him to take you to the bloody dance I’m gonna tell him he’s taking you whether you like it or not.”

“So it’s settled,” Leila decided. “Louis will be attending the Halloween Masquerade with his Dom.”

“Hey, Lou, if I dance with you, how likely is Harry to beat me up?” Nick asked.

“Just make sure you have a really good mask so he can’t tell its you,” Louis advised. 

XXX

That evening, sat around the dinner table, Zayn asked Harry if Louis had invited him to the Halloween Masquerade yet. Louis glared at Zayn across the table while Harry answered with a drawn out ‘no’.

“Oh, well, you’re going to the Halloween Masquerade with him,” Zayn informed Harry. 

“You don’t have to Haz,” Louis said quickly. “It’s just a silly school dance. You don’t have to take me if you think its lame. I don’t even really want to go anyway,” he lied. 

“Lou, baby, I’d love to take you to the school dance,” Harry told him.

“Really?” Louis asked hoping he didn’t sound too desperate.

“Of course,” Harry insisted. “How else am I going to make sure Nick keeps his hands to himself?”

XXX

That weekend, the three subs were driven into town by their Doms so they could pick out something to wear for the Halloween Masquerade. 

“I wanna be a zombie,” Niall declared excitedly. “No, wait, I wanna be a vampire. No, a werewolf… a ghost… a pumpkin… a leprechaun… a devil,” he was practically bouncing on his feet due to his excitement.

“Ni, babe, how old are you?” Liam asked him.

“I’m nine and three quarters,” Niall answered promptly. 

“Alright, well, stay close, don’t go running off,” Liam told him as the boy sped down the aisles reaching his fingers out to touch absolutely everything. “Careful, Nialler,” he warned as the blonde nearly knocked over one of the Halloween themed displays. 

“What are you two going to wear to the dance?” Zayn asked Harry and Louis. “I think most Dom and sub couples wear matching outfits.”

“Well Leila says a lot of people turn up in formal wear with pretty masks but some people go full-on Halloween and wear proper costumes,” Louis answered. “Last year she went as the Big Bad Wolf and Nick dressed as Little Red Riding Hood but she says she’s going for something formal this year.”

“Looks like Ni’s got his heart set on a costume,” Zayn smiled fondly as Liam had to hurry behind Niall and pick up all the abandoned masks, wigs and props he was leaving behind. “But I’d like something formal if it’s ok with Liam.”

“I guess formal would be nice,” Louis said thinking formal wear would be romantic and date-like. “If that’s ok?” he looked to his Dom for approval. 

“Anything for you, love,” Harry responded. “Come on, we’ll leave Liam to look after little Nialler and we’ll get ourselves sorted with formal wear. Hey Li,” he called to his friend who was currently being stabbed with a pirate sword by a cackling Niall. “I’m taking the boys to the formal wear department upstairs. Meet you in an hour.”

Upstairs, they looked around the men’s suits. There was a lot of black and white and it made Louis frown slightly. He didn’t want to look the same as everybody else. He voiced his concerns to Harry and Zayn. 

“Don’t worry, love, we’ll stand out from the crowd,” Harry promised. He enlisted Zayn’s help to put two outfits together for himself and Louis before they found matching shoes and pretty masks to compliment the ensemble. 

Satisfied that the outfit choice wouldn’t be the same generic black and white suit everybody else would show up in, Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek as he thanked him. They then moved across to the women’s formal wear so Zayn could look at dresses. The boy reached out to finger the material of a few dresses, eyeing each gown critically and seeming rather hesitant. 

“How about a little black dress?” Harry asked selecting such an item off the rack. “You can never go wrong with a classic.”

“Lots of girls will wear black, it’s too safe,” Zayn stated.

“Ok, what about a white gown?” Harry put the black dress back on the hanger and moved to examine a selection of white dresses. “I could see you in something like this,” he said holding a long flowing white dress up against Zayn’s frame. 

“Tanya told me she’s wearing white,” Zayn replied. “She’s going for a Corpse Bride look. I want something with colour, maybe a bit of sparkle.”

“Colour and sparkle,” Harry repeated looking around the store for inspiration as he carried the bags with his and Louis’ outfits. “Do you want dark colours or bright colours?”

“It is Halloween, you should probably go for a darker colour,” Louis suggested. 

“I was thinking either a purple or blood-red colour,” Zayn said as he pulled a floral printed dress with puffy sleeves and a tussled hem off the rack to comment on how ugly it was. 

“Looks like something Miss Friend would wear,” Louis shuddered as he moved through a sea of navy dresses, a meadow of green dresses, a beach of tans and oranges before finding a row of reds. “Here, try this one on,” Louis picked a blood-red dress with a sexy slit running up the side and a plunging neckline that would possibly show off Zayn’s nipple piercings. 

Zayn took the dress and looked it over; admiring the way the material shimmered. He held it against himself before heading to the dressing room. Louis and Harry followed and stood outside to wait. 

“Wow,” Louis exclaimed when Zayn stepped out. “You look gorgeous, Z.”

“I like it,” Zayn admitted. “I feel pretty in it. But there isn’t really any sparkle though.”

“Hold on,” Harry said handing the bags to Louis and hurrying away. A few minutes later he returned with sparkly silver heels, a necklace, a bracelet and a matching Masquerade mask. “There, how’s that?” he asked after helping Zayn put on all the accessories.

“I love it,” Zayn smiled admiring himself in the mirror. “Can we keep it a secret for Niall and Liam?”

“Sure,” Harry agreed. “Get changed and we’ll buy it now. You can hide the outfit in our room until you wear it next Friday.”

XXX

The following Tuesday, after completing his Yoga workout with Harry, Louis had his Therapy session with Ed. He confided in the older sub about his unexpected reaction to Harry paddling him as well as the disastrous consequences of deciding to disobey the rules and watch porn. 

“I didn’t even realise the abusive Dom was filming me,” Louis admitted sheepishly and Ed tutted sympathetically. “Seeing it… seeing it like that… fuck, man,” he swore and Ed seemed to nod in understanding. “I don’t even understand how people could enjoy watching something like that. It obviously wasn’t a real porn video. You could tell I was being abused. Anybody who watched that must have known, they must have.”

“Not necessarily,” Ed defended. “Teenagers younger than yourself could have stumbled across that video and naively thought that’s what sex between a Dom and sub is supposed to be like. That’s why porn is so dangerous. It gives the wrong idea to the young minds watching it. And young people shouldn’t be watching such things in the first place but of course the fact that adults tell them ‘no, don’t watch that’ just makes them want to watch it even more.”

“I’m never watching that shit again,” Louis vowed. “I don’t even know how many videos of me were put on the internet. I don’t even want to know. But Harry promised me he got them all.”

“I’m sure he did, Harry’s the best in his field,” Ed stated confidently. “You said your friend Nick was with you when you found the video?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded.

“And how have things been between you two since then? Any issues?” Ed asked.

“Nah, Nick’s great about it all,” Louis responded. “Like, he’s a bit oblivious sometimes but I think he’s starting to read me pretty well. He’s starting to know when it’s ok to talk about things and when I just need him to ignore something. I don’t mind talking to him about things sometimes. It can be really helpful actually. But sometimes I just don’t wanna talk about it at all and not talking about it can be helpful too. I think if I had to talk about it with everybody all the time I’d just get really depressed. Sometimes I wanna talk about other things or watch Nick try and light his own farts on fire.”

“Who wouldn’t want to see that?” Ed joked. “So what else is going on with you, Louis?”

“It’s my school’s Halloween Masquerade Friday night,” Louis revealed. “Harry and I are going together.”

“Sounds fun,” Ed grinned genuinely excited on Louis’ behalf. “Is it a date?”

“Um, no,” Louis shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “To be honest with you, mate, I didn’t even have the balls to ask him to take me. Zayn told him about it and pretty much said we had to go together. But we’ve got matching suits and like we’ll dance and stuff so it’s basically a date, right?”

“Basically,” Ed mused. “I’m sure the night would be even better if you made it an official date though. Is it really so scary to tell Harry that you’d like to be his boyfriend?”

“It shouldn’t be scary,” Louis admitted. “But I can never get the words out, you know? And like, I’m thinking about the sex stuff a lot more. I really wanna be with him like that and actually wanting somebody to touch me that way after everything I’ve been through is scary as fuck. But Harry’s so charming and I know we had a rocky start but being with him is… it just feels right, man. Harry’s everything I could ask for in a Dom. He’s everything I ever wanted even though I didn’t know I needed it. He’s perfect for me; we’re perfect for each other. I don’t know why I can’t just say ‘hey, Haz, I really like ya, be my boyfriend, yeah?’ I mean, I know he’d like to have a sexual relationship with me. I know how much he cares about me. He’d want me to be his boyfriend… wouldn’t he?”

“He’d be crazy not to,” Ed replied. “But you don’t know for sure until you ask. And the Halloween Masquerade sounds like a wonderful first date. If you want my advice, Louis, I’d say just ask him.”

“Yeah, I guess I can do that,” Louis shrugged.

“Brilliant,” Ed beamed. “Why don’t you go and ask him now?”

“Yeah… yeah, I will,” Louis said decisively as he stood up. “Thanks, Ed.”

He left the Office and moved through the house in search of Harry. He found his Dom baking cookies in the kitchen and doing a weird dance as he sang along to the kitchen radio, curls scraped up into a man-bun and still wearing his yoga pants. 

“Oh, hey love,” Harry smiled when he spotted his sub. “Finished with Ed?”

“Um, yeah,” Louis responded feeling shy and nervous. “Harry? Can I… can we… um…? I just thought maybe… would you, er… nothing, nevermind,” he stammered out. 

“Louis,” Harry called before the boy could turn to leave. “Talk to me, love, tell me what’s wrong,” he gripped the sub by his hips and hoisted him onto the kitchen unit. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Louis assured him quickly. “I just… there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask but…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Don’t be shy, baby, ask me,” Harry encouraged as he stood between Louis’ legs, his hands still resting on the boy’s waist.

“I… um, I wanna go to the Halloween Masquerade with you,” Louis said.

“We are going together,” Harry pointed out casting Louis a bemused look. 

“I know but… I don’t want us to just be Dom and sub,” Louis admitted. “I want to be like Liam, Zayn and Niall. I want us to be boyfriends and I want the Masquerade to be a, um, a date… you know… if you, if you wanted. If not then…” he looked away as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Louis, look at me, love,” Harry instructed gently tilting Louis’ face back to him. “There’s nothing I’d like more than to take you to the Halloween Masquerade, not just as your Dom, but as your boyfriend,” he dropped down to one knee making Louis giggle as he blushed harder. “So, Louis Tomlinson, will you be my date this Friday?”

“You’re an idiot,” Louis laughed kicking his legs out playfully.

“Ah, but am I YOUR idiot?” Harry asked slowly with a quirked brow.

“Yeah,” Louis answered. “Yeah, you’re my idiot.”

Beaming, Harry stood up and took Louis’ face in his large hands to give him a kiss before taking the cookies out of the oven. 

XXX

That night, getting into bed with Harry and kissing him goodnight felt different somehow. It was all more thrilling for Louis knowing that he wasn’t just kissing his Dom, but his boyfriend. 

“You’re extra cuddly tonight,” Harry observed sounding quite pleased. 

“Boyfriends deserve more cuddles than Doms,” Louis said by way of an explanation. 

“I certainly won’t disagree with that,” Harry smiled roaming a hand underneath the long shirt of his that Louis was wearing to sleep in. “Love seeing you in my clothes,” he commented.

Before Louis could respond, noises that were becoming all too familiar began to sound from the other bedroom. 

“Bloody hell,” Louis groaned as they heard Zayn start to beg ‘harder… faster… more’. “For such a quiet lad Zayn’s a noisy little bitch in the bedroom.”

“At least he’s enjoying himself,” Harry laughed. “I reckon Niall’s gonna be worse when he bottoms. He’ll be swearing even more than usual and Liam won’t know whether to punish him or keep fucking him.”

“Is it normal to know what your best mates sound like during sex?” Louis asked.

“Probably not,” Harry chuckled. “But I wouldn’t say any of us in this house are normal. We’re all a bit mad here.”

“Speak for yourself,” Louis retorted making himself more comfortable in Harry’s arms. He ended up with his backside pressed against his boyfriend’s groin but didn’t feel the need to pull away, even when he felt Harry’s length twitch slightly. “Ni’s desperate to top Liam, you know?”

“So I’ve heard,” Harry occupied himself with tracing the tattoo on Louis’ wrist.

“Do you think Liam will be as loud as Zayn when he’s taking it?” Louis asked.

“Dunno,” Harry answered. “I’ve never really thought about it. And Li’s never bottomed for anybody before so it’s not like I’ve ever heard what he sounds like with a cock up his ass.”

“Have you ever bottomed?” Louis wondered.

“No,” Harry told him. “I’ve fingered myself and experimented with toys but I’ve never had anybody else inside me.”

“Would you, um, would you bottom for me?” Louis asked.

“If that’s something you really wanted then of course I would,” Harry replied. “I know I could trust you not to hurt me. You’re so beautiful that any kind of sex with you would be amazing. And as your Dom and as your boyfriend I’d do anything I can to make you happy.”

Craning his neck around, Louis pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. The volume of Zayn’s moans had increased and it sounded like the boy would reach his climax at any given moment. 

“I don’t think I would want you to bottom for me,” Louis said after a particularly shrill shriek indicated Zayn’s orgasm. “It means a lot that you’d be willing though. But when I fantasize about sex with you… you’re always the one inside me.”

“Is that right?” Harry asked huskily. “How often do you fantasize about me being inside of you?”

“Almost every time I look at you,” Louis replied and Harry groaned. 

“I’d better take a shower,” Harry said.

“Stay here,” Louis begged.

“Lou, baby, I’m so freaking hard right now,” Harry pointed out to him.

“I know, Sir, I’m hard too,” Louis pushed the quilt cover down to show his cock poking out from under Harry’s too large shirt. “Can we… I wanna watch you touch yourself, Haz. And I’d like you to watch me. Please, Sir… may I touch myself?” he asked peering up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes, trying to mimic the way Zayn did it to get Liam to agree to whatever he wanted. 

“Fucking hell, Lou,” Harry grunted fighting very hard not to cum on the spot. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“I’m green, Sir,” Louis said eagerly rubbing his hands along his inner thighs as he awaited his Dom’s approval to touch himself. “Please, Haz,” he begged. “I really want this.”

“I want it too, sweetheart, I really do,” Harry eyed Louis’ cock hungrily. Naturally, male subs had smaller privates than Doms, and while Louis was smaller than Harry, his dick was actually larger than the average size for a submissive boy. “Remember your colours,” Harry advised already reaching down to fist himself. “Say ‘red’ or ‘yellow’ any time you need to, baby. You may touch yourself,” he gave Louis permission. “Don’t cum until I say so.”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis replied obediently as he moved his hand up and down his cock, his eyes locked on the pre-cum dribbling from the tip of Harry’s dick. “Mmm,” the sub whimpered in surprise as his Dom moved in to kiss him, easily claiming his mouth. 

“Colour?” Harry checked as he pulled back, letting their foreheads rest together as they continued to jerk themselves off.

“Green,” Louis assured seeking out Harry’s lips again as he sped up his movements. “Fuck, Harry… Sir, please, I can’t… I need… I need…”

“Go ahead, love,” Harry encouraged. “Cum for me, baby.”

The sub bit down on his lower lip to stifle his moans as he released over himself. Most of the mess spilled into his own hand but he also got some over Harry’s shirt that he was wearing. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Harry gripped the back of Louis’ head as he pulled the boy into a messy kiss, sucking eagerly at his tongue as he finished himself off. “Such a good boy for me, Lou, so perfect,” Harry praised wiping his own mess off on the shirt Louis was in. He kissed him again before stripping Louis out of the cum-covered shirt. “Wipe your hands off,” he instructed and Louis did as he was asked before Harry tossed the shirt over his shoulder to land somewhere on the floor. “Feeling good, baby?”

“Yeah, really good,” Louis answered shyly cuddling back into Harry’s side. “Thank you for letting me cum, Sir.”

“Thank you for letting me watch,” Harry gave him another kiss before getting out of bed to find Louis a different shirt to wear while he slept. “I know how much courage it must have taken to let me share that with you. Thank you for trusting me enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please let me know what you think
> 
> Feel free to message me or ask questions at icequeenria@gmail.com  
> I used to have Kik but I was getting too many dick pics from strangers  
> So yeah, no dick pics please lol
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Louis in panties! Some alpha-like talk from Niall (even though it isn't an A/B/O fic), vibrating butt-plug, more possessive/jealous Harry (purely for my own entertainment), vulnerable Zayn, could be viewed as neglectful Liam/Niall 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Halloween (for another 5 minutes or so where I'm from)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, don't eat too many sweets

Chapter 32

The night of the Halloween Masquerade had arrived. Liam and Niall were getting ready together, Harry having to come in and show Liam how to fix his bow-tie while Niall practiced his best howl once he was in his werewolf costume. Up in Zayn’s attic, Louis and Zayn were getting ready together. 

“Do you think Ni and Li will like it?” Zayn asked for the hundredth time as Louis helped fasten the boy’s dress.

“They’re gonna love it, Z, you look stunning,” Louis told him honestly. “I’m almost tempted to hit on you myself.”

“Ha, like you could pull me,” Zayn teased. 

“Wanker,” Louis said affectionately as he fastened up Zayn’s necklace. “Your hair’s growing nicely,” he commented. 

“Thanks,” Zayn said a little bashfully running his fingers through his dark tresses that were close to chin-length. “Ni’s a fan of the longer hair too. Likes having something to yank on when he’s fucking me.”

“Yeah, alright, I don’t need the dirty details, I hear enough of it,” Louis said. “I never knew you could be so loud.”

“Neither did I,” Zayn admitted. “But Niall and Liam make me feel so good. We’re probably gonna have sex again tonight, you realise that, yeah?”

“Dressed up like that it’d be a crime for your boyfriends not to fuck you,” Louis replied. “You really are pretty aren’t you, ya smug bastard.”

“Don’t be too jealous, you’ve got an ass to die for,” Zayn reminded him. “But hey, just because its you, I could try and keep the noise down if it really bothers you.”

“It’s fine, babe,” Louis assured as be made a start on getting dressed himself while Zayn put on his make-up. “I’m glad the three of you have each other. I just wish I could be as brave as you.”

“You’re the bravest person I know, Lou,” Zayn told him seriously. “Are you really wearing boxers tonight? Panties would be better, much more seductive.”

“I’m not trying to seduce Harry,” Louis pointed out.

“It’s still a first date,” Zayn replied. “If that isn’t a reason for a boy with your ass to wear panties I don’t know what is.”

“Fine, I’ll go and grab a pair,” Louis agreed with a roll of his eyes.

“No need,” Zayn smirked as he tossed a bag over to Louis.

Just about managing to catch it, Louis opened the bag to reveal a pretty black lace thong. Stepping out of his boxers, he pulled the thong on before quickly dressing himself in the rest of his outfit, struggling with the bow-tie.

“Come ‘ere,” Zayn beckoned him over and easily fixed it for him before they helped one another fasten up their pretty masquerade masks. “Well, check us out, going to a school dance with proper dates.”

“I have a date, you have two you greedy bitch,” Louis laughed.

“I’m too hot for just one guy to handle,” Zayn reasoned. “So, you and Harry are boyfriends now, do you think you’ll sleep with Harry tonight?”

“No, I’m not ready,” Louis shook his head. “We’re closer than ever and I’m getting there, I really am but… not yet.”

“Fair enough,” Zayn nodded non-judgementally. “But when you do the deed I wanna hear all the dirty details alright?”

“Why don’t you come in and sketch us?” Louis remarked sarcastically.

“I’d love to,” Zayn said sincerely and Louis rolled his eyes. “Seriously though, you will talk about it with me yeah?”

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged. “I kinda like the idea of me and Harry being a bit more private. But, um, like I wanna know more about sex before I… you know… and watching porn did not go to plan.”

“You could watch me being fucked by Ni and Li, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind,” Zayn offered.

“In the nicest way possible, Z, I’d rather not,” Louis responded.

“Your loss, babe, people would pay good money to watch us,” Zayn stated.

“I bet that’s true,” Louis agreed. “But I was hoping maybe you could just teach me more about sex. Like private sex education lessons. You had sex before the abusive Dom and you’re having it again now. I can’t think of anyone better to prepare me for this stuff.”

“Alright, I’ll help you, Lou, you know I will,” Zayn assured him. 

They heard Liam calling up to them to ask if they were ready.

“We’d better get going,” Louis said. “Come on, I can’t wait for the boys to cum in their pants when they see you.”

XXX

Louis descended the staircase first. He smiled down at Harry who looked as handsome as ever with his hair tied back in a neat bun at the back of his head, a few wisps of curls framing his striking face. As Harry would be driving them to the Halloween Masquerade, he didn’t yet have his mask on. 

“You look beautiful, love,” Harry complimented as Louis reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“That’s rude,” Niall claimed, his voice muffled by his werewolf mask. “Half Lou’s face is covered from view.”

“I can see the lower half of his face,” Harry pointed out. “And my boys looks beautiful,” he stated. “You always do,” he added to Louis.

“Thanks,” Louis replied not really sure how he should behave. He’d never been on a date before. “You look really good, Sir,” he told him. “Come on, Zayn,” he called back up the stairs. “Time to make your dramatic reveal,” he let Harry pull him against his side as they watched Liam and Niall for their reactions to Zayn’s outfit. 

As Zayn emerged in his blood-red dress that clung to his body like a second skin, Niall howled like a werewolf and Liam damn near fell to his knees and unless Louis was mistaken, the Guidance Counsellor actually had to wipe away some drool. 

“Z, babe,” Niall whistled. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Liam smacked Niall on the bum for swearing even as he nodded his agreement. 

“Will I do?” Zayn asked gesturing down to himself as he came to stand in front of his two gaping boyfriends.

“You’re perfect, sweet boy,” Liam gushed. 

“I wanna mount you like a bitch and fill you with pups,” Niall stated earning himself another swat to the behind. “Oh come on, Li, you can’t deny our pretty little boy looks freaking hot.”

“I could never deny it,” Liam smiled from under his mask. “Come on, its time to leave,” he instructed.

XXX

They arrived at the school where the Halloween Masquerade was being held in the Gym. Climbing out of the car, Zayn stood between his two boyfriends, linking arms with them both as they made their way inside. Harry and Louis walked behind them at a slower pace, hand-in-hand after Harry had fixed his own mask on. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to a School Dance,” Harry commented. 

“Me too,” Louis responded. “And I’ve never been to one with a date before. I usually just went with a group of the lads and ended up dancing with my sisters. We almost pulled off the Dirty Dancing lift once.”

“Well I never had a date either,” Harry stated. “Closest thing I had to a date in school was eating cold leftover pizza with Liam while we watched chick-flicks.”

“You still eat cold leftover pizza with Liam and watch chick-flicks,” Louis pointed out with a laugh. 

“Come on, love,” Harry leaned in to peck the boy on the lips, the tops of their masks brushing together. “I’m dying to take you in there and show you off.”

Entering the school gym, Louis gazed around, taking it all in. The DJ was set up at one end of the gym with flashing lights and a smoke machine, the music so loud Louis could feel it thumping through his very bones. The opposite end of the gym had a row of tables laden with drinks and snacks and there were about eight tables scattered around the room for people to sit down at. Of course, most people were on the dance floor, some in formal wear, and some in costume but all wearing some kind of mask. There were a few banners proclaiming ‘Happy Halloween’ and a handful of other simple decorations but nothing extravagant. For a moment, Louis thought back to the school dances and discos he had attended back in Donny. The two eldest of his sisters had always volunteered to help decorate and they’d always managed to pull off something impressive. 

His mind was lead away from his deceased sisters as he spied Nick and Leila on the dance floor. The two of them had opted for formal wear, Nick going so far as to include a top-hat in his outfit. While everybody around them was letting loose and jumping around to the upbeat rock number, Nick was leading a laughing Leila around in a poorly executed Waltz. As they twirled by, Louis spotted Niall in his werewolf costume dancing with the Rainbow Girls. They were all dressed in some kind of slutty outfit; a slutty policewoman, a slutty nurse, a slutty schoolgirl and so on. Louis rolled his eyes at them and looked around in search of Liam and Zayn. His eyes landed on them closer to where the DJ was set up. The way they were moving together was very much like a scene from Dirty Dancing. Louis imagined one of the teachers acting as chaperone at the dance would have probably given them detention for indecent behaviour if it weren’t for the fact that Liam had finished school and was Zayn’s official Dom. 

The rock song playing finished and some cheesy music from Louis’ childhood began to play. Nick skipped over to where he was stood with Harry, dragging Leila behind him, the girl stumbling slightly in her heels. 

“Is that Louis?” Nick asked loudly so as to be heard above the music. “Check you out, babe.”

“Don’t check him out,” Harry warned. 

“Hey, relax,” Nick held his hands up. “I’m only looking, no touching. But how about I have a dance with the lovely Louis?”

“How about not?” Harry responded taking Louis’ hand and pulling him onto the dance floor so that he could dance with his sub. 

“Ah well, looks like you’re stuck with me then, Leila,” Nick declared spinning the girl around and leading her in his interpretation of a Tango.

The decorations were half-hearted at best, most of the food was stale, the music could have been so much better in Louis’ opinion and the flashing lights and smoke machine were actually really annoying. But despite all that, Louis loved dancing with Harry. In fact, it all felt rather magical, like a cliché chick-flick or rom-com. Every other song, Nick would wander over to them and ask for a dance with Louis, but Harry denied him every single time and Louis rather liked that Harry wanted him all to himself. 

After a few dances, Liam led Zayn over to the snacks table and fixed his pretty sub a glass of punch. He stuffed a sausage roll into his own mouth just as Niall ditched the Rainbow Girls and made his way over, taking off his mask and paws to wolf down on snacks, uncaring of the stale and burnt quality. As he chewed down a mouthful of something that may have been quiche or pizza, Liam leaned in to whisper something in Niall’s ear and removed something from his pocket to pass to the blonde so that Zayn wouldn’t see. Niall gave a nod before taking Zayn’s hand and leading him out of the gym and to the nearest toilets.

“Ni, what are we doing?” Zayn asked.

“You’ll see,” Niall grinned leading his boyfriend into a stall and locking the door. “Turn around,” he instructed and Zayn gave Niall a quizzical look but faced the door and allowed Niall to press him up against it, lifting his dress. “So pretty on you, Z,” he complimented fingering the edge of Zayn’s panties before pushing them aside. “Spread your cheeks, babe, that’s it.”

“Niall, what are you… oh my fucking god,” Zayn groaned as Niall flicked his tongue over his opening. 

“Thought you might like that,” Niall smirked as he slipped a finger in along with his tongue and carefully worked Zayn open. “Your pussy always tastes so sweet, babe,” he nipped at the boy’s cheek playfully and Zayn whimpered. “You’re gonna love this,” Niall promised scissoring his fingers inside of Zayn for a little while longer before pushing a butt-plug in. “There,” Niall fixed Zayn’s panties back into place and let the back of his dress back down. “How does that feel, Z, do you like that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn answered and Niall was taken by surprise. 

While he had aided and issued Zayn’s punishments and rewards and taken a more dominant role with him for some time now, he’d never heard the other boy refer to him as ‘Sir’. It was odd but Niall could definitely get used to it. 

“Turn around,” Niall requested and Zayn obediently moved so they were face to face. “You look so pretty tonight,” he teased at the boy’s pierced nipples that were just visible through the low-cut dress.

“Thank you, Sir,” Zayn replied politely and Niall had to lean in to kiss him, loving how submissive Zayn could be when his hole was filled with something. 

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me and Liam?” Niall asked. 

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn nodded, eager to please.

“Yeah, gonna do whatever we tell you?” Niall wanted to know.

“Anything for you, Sir,” Zayn insisted. 

“Such a good boy,” Niall praised giving him another kiss. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard later, babe. Gonna fuck your pussy, will you like that?”

“I’ll love it, Sir,” Zayn replied.

“Colour, babe?” Niall checked.

“Green, Sir,” Zayn answered.

“That’s my good boy, come on,” Niall led Zayn out of the toilet stall and back to the gym, keeping an arm securely around his waist as Zayn walked with his head bent and eyes lowered to the floor. He found Liam sitting at a table talking to Tanya, Zoe and her Domme Shelly. He guided Zayn over and took the empty seat beside Liam, pulling Zayn onto his own lap, the action nudging the plug in Zayn’s hole. “Thank Liam for the toy,” Niall instructed.

Zayn moved to straddle Liam’s lap and whisper in the Dom’s ear.

“Thank you for letting me have a toy in my pussy, Sir,” Zayn said.

“You’re welcome, sweet boy,” Liam replied. “And that’s not all,” he smiled reaching into his pocket and pressing a button that made the plug vibrate. “You like that?” Liam laughed fondly turning it off again after Zayn has gasped and thrown his head back in pleasure before burying his masked face in the crook of Liam’s neck.

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Zayn babbled.

“Go and dance for me, sweet boy,” Liam said with a gentle pat to Zayn’s rear.

“You too, sweet girl,” Shelly said to Zoe who obediently followed Zayn onto the dance floor. 

As Shelly took something out of her handbag and pressed a button, Zoe let out a delighted part-squeal and part-laugh. Watching on as Zoe and Zayn danced together, it became apparent to Niall that Zoe also had some kind of vibrating toy. It was clear they were both enjoying the treatment, but Zayn was in much more of a submissive state over the ordeal while Zoe clearly still had her wits about her. In fact, she was probably the only reason Zayn was still on his feet. 

“Can I have a go?” Niall asked holding his hand out to Liam for the remote. Liam handed it over and Niall hit the button, watching Zayn for his reaction. He smiled as the boy in the sexy dress practically collapsed into Zoe’s arms and moaned. Taking pity on his boyfriend, Niall turned the toy back off and passed the remote back to Liam before moving to dance behind Zayn for a while. “You’re so fucking hot, babe,” he told him any time Liam turned the toy back on and made Zayn whine. 

At some point, Harry had to leave Louis in order to find a bathroom. In his absence, Nick finally managed to grab Louis for a dance. Although there was nothing remotely sexual or romantic about the way they were dancing together, the sight still fuelled Harry with jealousy when he returned. He marched up to them and stood behind Louis, gripping his hands onto the boy’s hips possessively as he attacked his neck, making a point of marking him right in front of Nick. 

“Fuck, you two are hot,” Nick called above the music. “Damn, he’s possessive,” Nick laughed a little nervously as Harry’s lips lingered at Louis’ throat. 

“Yeah, he is,” Louis giggled wondering how big the love bite would be the following morning. “No need to be though. He’s the only Dom I want.”

“Say that again,” Harry requested.

“You’re the only Dom I want, Harry,” Louis told him.

“Again, louder, make sure our good friend Nicky can hear,” Harry said.

“You’re so childish,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Don’t care, say it,” Harry groped Louis’ bum almost roughly.

“Hey Nick, did I tell you that Harry is the only Dom I want?” Louis asked.

“You may have mentioned it,” Nick laughed. “But what the hell tell me again, he clearly likes hearing it.”

“Harry Styles is the only Dom I want,” Louis stated. “Happy?” he asked Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled pressing a kiss to the obscene mark he had made on Louis’ throat. “Go away, Nicky.”

“See you later, Lou,” Nick moved away to sit with Shelly and jokingly pester her for a threesome with Zoe.

XXX

The night progressed and Zayn had become so needy and turned on from being teased with the vibrating butt-plug that he found his way to Liam’s lap and begged him to let him cum. Unable to deny the pleads of his pretty sub, Liam escorted Zayn to the toilets and hitched the boy’s dress up and turned the plug back on. 

“Go ahead, sweet boy, cum for me,” Liam reached inside of Zayn’s panties and gave a few tugs to the submissive boy’s tiny cock, feeling him release into his hand. “That’s my good boy,” Liam praised pulling his hand out and offering his fingers to Zayn so he could lap up his own cum. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Zayn said after he’d licked his Dom’s hand clean. “I love you, Sir,” he claimed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Liam replied kissing him sweetly on the mouth before washing his hands as well as Zayn’s and leading him back to the gym. “Get yourself a drink and have something to eat. I’m gonna dance with Niall.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn responded obediently, the butt-plug still nestled between his cheeks but no longer switched on.

He nibbled on a few burnt cocktail sausages and drained half a cup of punch when he felt a set of hands at his waist and warm breath in his ear. 

“So fucking pretty,” an unfamiliar voice claimed and Zayn, in his overly submissive state, found himself cowering. “I just wanna bend you over and…”

Zayn didn’t find out what it was the unfamiliar voice wanted to bend him over for. The masked student was shoved away and a hand awkwardly nudged at Zayn’s shoulder as a familiar voice asked if he was ok.

“Yes, thank you, Sir,” Zayn responded. 

“Sir?” Wayne repeated with a surprised laugh as he removed his mask. “Never thought I’d hear you call me that. Seriously, are you sure you’re alright?” he asked noting that Zayn’s entire body language and demeanour was different to what he was accustomed to. “You seem a little out of it. Have you been drinking alcohol?”

“No, Sir,” Zayn answered.

“Have you taken something?” Wayne asked. “Been smoking weed?”

“No, Sir,” Zayn replied.

“Alright,” Wayne didn’t seem convinced as he grabbed a handful of stale crisps and shoved them into his mouth. He intended to just leave Zayn at the food and drinks table, but he noticed several Doms eyeing up the boy in the dress. “Where’s your Dom?” Wayne asked.

“I don’t know, Sir,” Zayn answered as he kept his eyes lowered to the ground. 

Wayne looked around the Gym but due to all the masks he couldn’t really tell who was who. He wasn’t entirely sure what Zayn’s Dom looked like anyway and he couldn’t see Niall or Louis anywhere. He couldn’t even spot Devon, Hunter or Gaz in the crowd. Casting his eyes back to Zayn, he decided the boy must either be in some kind of sub-space or he’d taken some kind of drug. He eyed the punch warily, wondering if another student had spiked it. Either way, Wayne knew the pretty sub wasn’t in a state to be left alone, especially with the way some of the other Dom students were looking at him. If Wayne walked away from Zayn now it was highly likely the boy in the dress would end up sexually assaulted in some way. While Wayne didn’t particularly like Zayn he didn’t wish such treatment upon the boy, especially when everybody in the school knew he, Niall and Louis had all been abused previously. 

“Your Dom shouldn’t have left you alone in this state,” Wayne criticised. “Come on, I’ll take you outside for some air, ok.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn agreed without hesitation.

It honestly scared Wayne how readily Zayn agreed. He knew that under ordinary circumstances Zayn would be in no hurry to spend time with him unnecessarily. It was alarming to think what could happen to the boy if the wrong Dom offered to take him outside. 

“Here, have a cigarette,” Wayne took a pack out of his pocket and handed one to Zayn. “That makes it two you owe me now, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn nodded as he accepted the cigarette and Wayne lit it for him. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Wayne found the other boy’s compliance a little disconcerting given that he was so used to Zayn giving him attitude and displaying defiance. “Here,” he took off his jacket and placed it around Zayn’s shoulders before the boy could get too cold.

“Thank you, Sir,” Zayn said politely still keeping his eyes on the ground. 

“We really need to find your Dom,” Wayne pointed out. “I don’t suppose you have a phone hidden in that pretty dress of yours?”

“No, Sir,” Zayn replied.

“Of course not,” Wayne groaned. “Come on, I’d better get you back inside before they start panicking. But they really shouldn’t have fucking left you on your own when you’re like this. Fucking idiots. If I were your Dom I’d… nevermind,” he trailed off finding it odd that Zayn wasn’t cutting him off to point out that he wasn’t his Dom.

Back inside the gym, Wayne took his jacket off of Zayn and slung it carelessly onto one of the tables. His mask still off, he kept close to Zayn, gently guiding him with a hand on his back between his shoulder blades. Moving through the crowd of masked dancing bodies, he found Devon and Hunter. He thumped Devon on the shoulder and pushed Zayn into Hunter’s arms as he explained to Devon that Zayn was clearly out of it somehow and there were too many horny perverted Doms around for him to be left alone. 

“But I don’t know who his fucking Dom is or where his friends are,” Wayne complained.

“It’s alright, we’ll find them. Won’t we kid?” he asked Zayn who gave his submissive response of ‘yes Sir’. “Fuck, he really is out of it,” Devon realised and Hunter took on a more protective stance as he came to understand the seriousness of the situation. 

“There’s Nick and Leila,” Hunter pointed out to where they were dancing. “They’ll know where Zayn’s Dom and other boyfriend are.”

“Come on, Princess,” Devon made the way towards Nick and Leila, Hunter following behind with an arm around Zayn’s shoulders as Wayne awkwardly shuffled along after them. “Hey, where’s Zayn’s Dom at?” he asked them above the music. 

“I think Liam and Niall are getting up to some Halloween mischief in the toilets,” Nick laughed. “Dirty bastards. I’m so proud.”

“Well those dirty bastards should have been keeping a closer eye on Zayn,” Wayne stated. “He’s either off his face on drugs or he’s in sub-space. Anything could have happened to him.”

“You’re over-exaggerating, mate,” Nick shrugged. “You’re fine aren’t you Z? Hey, how about a blow-job, babe?” he joked.

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn dropped to his knees reaching his hands for Nick’s belt.

“Shit, no, not really,” Nick panicked pulling Zayn up to his feet. “Fuck,” he swore. “I’m sorry, Zayn. You don’t have to do that for me, ok.”

“Ok, Sir,” Zayn replied. 

“Over-exaggerating am I?” Wayne asked.

“We need to find Liam,” Leila stated looking around. “Is that Harry and Louis?”

“Yeah,” Nick confirmed taking a look to the couple Leila was pointing at. 

“Zayn will be safest with them,” Leila said decisively. “Come on, Zayn, follow me,” she held her hand to the sub.

“Yes, Miss,” he took her hand and let her lead him away.

“Like I haven’t kept him safe for the past twenty minutes,” Wayne remarked sarcastically as he followed.

Once Leila had explained the situation to Harry and Louis, they both wrapped an arm around Zayn and guided him out of the crowded Gym, Wayne, Leila, Nick, Devon and Hunter following after them. 

“It’s ok, Zayn,” Harry cooed gently once they were out in the corridor. “We’re going to find Liam and Niall and everything’s going to be ok. There’s no need to worry alright.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn responded and even behind the mask it was clear that Harry’s face had morphed into an expression of concern. 

“Have you ever known him to be like this?” Harry asked Louis.

“No,” Louis answered worriedly. “He was always so quiet before the Care Home. I never heard him say a word until he met Liam. I mean, I know he gets really submissive when they use toys on him but I’ve never seen him quite like this.”

“Zayn, are you wearing a butt-plug or some other kind of toy, love?” Harry asked as Nick, Devon and Wayne peered into empty classrooms to check if Liam and Niall were there.

“I have a plug in my pussy, Sir,” Zayn answered promptly and Louis blushed on his friend’s behalf as Leila, Nick and Wayne stared at the boy in slight shock. Devon and Hunter seemed totally unsurprised.

“Should… should we take it out?” Louis asked. “I could do it,” he offered.

“It’ll be better for Liam and Niall to be with him,” Harry said. “But if we can’t find them soon then you’re definitely the next best thing, sweetheart. Let’s just check the toilets.”

The group moved down the corridor heading for the nearest boys’ bathroom. Before they could enter, Liam came out with a wailing Niall on his hip. 

“Ssh, ssh, Nialler, daddy’s here, calm down,” Liam tried to soothe the little dressed as a werewolf. “No, Niall, no biting,” he scolded. 

“Li, we’ve got a problem,” Harry told his friend.

“Yeah, I know,” Liam responded struggling to keep Niall securely in his arms without getting bit. “Ni just slipped into his headspace mid-dance and was desperate for the toilet. We just about made it but it’s like he’s gone crazy. He won’t stop screaming and kicking. I’ve never seen him like this Haz. Ouch, Niall,” he winced as the boy bit his finger.

“Where daddy?” Niall asked trying to fight his way out of Liam’s hold.

“I’m right here, Nialler, its ok,” Liam told him.

“Want daddy!” Niall yelled. “Want Zaynie, want Lou-Lou, want Hazza!”

“We’re here, babes, we’re all here,” Louis told him.

“No, no, no, monsters!” Niall shouted managing to break out of Liam’s grip and curling up on the floor with his hands over his eyes.

“The masks,” Nick realised. “The masks are scaring him; he can’t tell who we are. Take them off,” he quickly removed his and bent down reaching a hand out to Niall. “Hey, Nialler, do you remember me?”

Niall pulled his hands away to look up at Nick.

“Uncle Nicky!” Niall beamed launching himself at the Dom. “Scary monsters. Don’t let them get Nialler!”

“Never,” Nick replied. “They’re all gone, see,” he pointed around the corridor now that everybody had removed their masks. “No more monsters.”

A happier Niall reached out for Leila and Louis, pulling them down to make a circle before forcing Hunter to join and leading them in an improvised song that involved a lot of hand-claps. 

“Liam, I think you need to help Zayn out,” Harry suggested. “He’s in a vulnerable state right now. He’s overly submissive and compliant. If the wrong people started giving him orders…” he trailed off not wanting to verbalise the possibilities. 

“Zayn, come here, sweet boy,” Liam held his hands out to him and the boy in the dress approached with an obedient ‘yes, Sir’. “I’m so sorry,” he gave him a gentle kiss and held him close. “I had my hands full with little Niall. I didn’t realise he’d be in any danger.”

“Well he was,” Wayne spoke up. “You shouldn’t have left him alone when he’s like that.”

“Relax, man, nothing happened,” Devon pointed out. “The kid’s alright,” he gestured to Zayn.

“Yeah, only because I was looking out for him,” Wayne argued. “There were plenty of Doms in there looking to make him their bitch for the night and in this state he’d have let them. Maybe you shouldn’t have two subs if you can’t look after them properly.”

“Leave it out, Wayne,” Devon laughed it off.

Wayne just glared before turning around and heading back into the Gym.

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Liam suggested looking to Harry as he held Zayn protectively in his arms, a look of immeasurable guilt on his face.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best,” Harry agreed with a sigh. “Come on, Louis, come on, Nialler, it’s time to go home.”

“Don’t wanna,” Niall retaliated. “Wanna stay with Uncle Nicky,” he giggled and Nick grinned smugly up at Harry.

“You don’t wanna do that, Nialler,” Harry stated bending down to pick Niall up and settle him on his hip. “Uncle Nicky has cooties. Eww.”

“Eww,” Niall repeated turning to give Nick a disgusted look. “Nialler not play with Uncle Nicky,” he shook his head. “Nialler not want cooties. Nialler play with Hazza.”

Harry shot Nick a smug look as he carried the little away with Louis walking alongside them and Liam leading Zayn out.

“I’m so sorry, Zayn,” Liam apologised as he strapped the boy into the car.

“That toy needs to come out,” Harry said.

“I know,” Liam nodded. “But I don’t know how he’s going to react so I’m waiting until we’re home. I’ve really messed up tonight,” he sighed.

“You’re a great Dom, Li, and we all make mistakes,” Harry pointed out. “Nothing bad actually happened. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Zayn will understand.”

They drove home and Harry and Louis took Niall inside and up to his Nursery so they could get him changed. Liam carried Zayn up to their bedroom and placed him gently on the bed and helped the boy out of his dress so he could remove the butt-plug and hopefully coax Zayn back to his normal state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think
> 
> Feel free to message me at:  
> icequeenria@gmail.com
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Guilty Liam =(, some corny/cheesy Louis/Harry - may make you cringe, mentions of punishments, Zouis sex ed - hope you appreciate it for what it is, but there's a strong possibility some of you may hate it, nudity, straddling, grinding, details of time with the abusive Dom - mentions of slaps, kicks, small cock humiliation, forced blow-job, death threats, Football - my knowledge is practically non-existent (there's a ball, people kick it), a random mention of a character named 'Larry' just for lolz, Louis is feeling red (unintentional humiliation)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting

Chapter 33

Carefully, Liam rolled Zayn onto his stomach and pushed the boys panties aside. He eased the butt-plug out of his sub’s stretched hole and leaned in to press a kiss to Zayn’s rim. Zayn whimpered at the touch of Liam’s lips, a breathless ‘thank you, Sir’ spilling from his mouth. After readjusting Zayn’s panties back into place, Liam guided his sub onto his back and perched beside him on the bed, resting a hand on his stomach. 

“You’re such a good boy, Zayn,” Liam praised receiving a polite ‘thank you, Sir’ in response. “I’m sorry I’ve let you down tonight.”

“You haven’t Sir,” Zayn objected. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam said wistfully as he admired the barely dressed teenage boy on the bed. His growing hair was fanned around his head like a halo and the necklace sparkled around his throat as did the bracelet on his wrist and the piercings in his nipples. Then there were the red panties nicely concealing his little cock and balls. “I don’t know what I’d have done if anything happened to you tonight,” he dropped his head to the boy’s abdomen and pressed a kiss near his navel. 

“I’m ok, Sir,” Zayn pointed out running his hands through Liam’s short hair. 

It took maybe twenty minutes for Zayn to shift himself into a sitting position and call Liam by his given name rather than address him as ‘Sir’.

“Are you back with me?” Liam asked. “Do you remember everything that happened? Are you fully aware of what’s happening right now? Are you red, are you green? Talk to me, sweet boy.”

“I’m green, Li, relax, yeah,” Zayn answered calmly. 

“Zayn, I’m so sorry,” Liam apologised pulling him in for a hug. “I should never have left you alone tonight. Not with how submissive you get. I’m so, so sorry. It’ll never happen again. I promise.”

“I’m fine,” Zayn reassured. “Niall needed his daddy and you were there for him. That’s a good thing.”

“But you needed your Dom and I wasn’t there for you,” Liam argued. “If your friend Wayne hadn’t been looking out for you…”

“Well I wouldn’t really say he’s my friend,” Zayn objected. “I don’t even like the guy. He’s kind of a twat to be honest.”

“He took care of you tonight, that makes him a decent kid in my book,” Liam said. “I shouldn’t have asked Niall to put that plug in you at the Masquerade. If we hadn’t been messing around with the toy you wouldn’t have been so vulnerable.”

“I liked the toy,” Zayn pointed out. “And I like how submissive I can get for you and Ni. And in a weird way I like being vulnerable. It should be scary. Especially after everything with the abusive Dom. But it isn’t scary. Not when I know you’re around. I like that. I like that I’m not scared to be submissive or wear girls’ clothes for you and Niall. I’m not mad with you about what happened tonight ok. You’re still my perfect Dom and I still love you.”

“Love you,” Liam responded as he gave him a chaste kiss. 

“What do you think sent Niall into his headspace?” Zayn asked changing the topic of discussion.

“Just the excitement I expect,” Liam suggested. “Loud music, flashing lights, masks and costumes, I should have been prepared for him to turn little really. Halloween is for kids after all.”

“Can we go and check on him now?” Zayn asked and the Dom seemed a little hesitant. “Honestly, Liam, I’m alright. Stop looking so worried. Let’s go see our baby boy, yeah?”

“Ok,” Liam gave a nod before helping Zayn into something more appropriate to wear around little Niall.

XXX

With Liam and Zayn taking over responsibility for little Niall, Harry and Louis made their way downstairs. They sat on the armchair together, Louis in Harry’s lap, talking about the events of their first date. 

“I had a really lovely time, Haz, thanks for taking me,” Louis said. 

“Night’s not over, love,” Harry replied slipping out from under his sub and selecting something from the CD rack. “We didn’t even get to have the traditional cheesy sappy slow dance together. I’m gonna have to sort that out right now. Here we go,” he grinned, dimples showing as he popped the disc in the CD player and skipped to the desired song. “When I first saw you,” Harry spoke along with the track while Louis cringed at his Dom, watching him through the gaps in his fingers. “I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you’re still the one I love.”

“Harry,” Louis laughed struggling to decide if the situation was endearing or simply embarrassing. He supposed it was probably both.

“Looks like we made it, look how far we’ve come my baby,” Harry sang.

Louis shook his head in bemusement, still laughing before being pulled up to dance with the older male. He looped his arms around Harry’s neck, the Dom snaking his own arms around his waist as he continued to sing along to the Shania Twain classic. They swayed together from side to side, Harry occasionally twirling Louis around and dipping him down low, stealing kisses between verses. 

The song finished and their slow dance came to an end. Harry initiated the kiss and Louis happily reciprocated, pressing his hips closer to Harry as the Dom let his hands wander over the sub’s bum. 

Somewhere in Louis’ mind, he recognised it was another perfect moment to tell Harry that he loved him. But once again, the words did not form.

XXX

October swiftly became November. Niall hadn’t slipped into his little headspace since the Masquerade and had been issued with a few punishments. Mostly he had found himself reacquainted with the cock-gag due to his foul language. Liam still hadn’t realised that Niall secretly enjoyed the cock-gag. He’d also earned himself some lines and restricted television time for neglecting to do some homework. Zayn had avoided Wayne for as long as possible. Inevitably, he found himself in the boy’s company along with Devon, Hunter and Gaz. While Wayne seemed to be expecting to hear some kind of undying gratitude, Zayn stubbornly refused to acknowledge that Wayne had been so helpful. In retaliation to Zayn’s rude lack of thanks, Wayne had turned the boy down any time he asked for a cigarette. The lack of nicotine stressed Zayn out. He was surlier than usual and almost permanently sent out his dark empty stare. Regular sex with Liam and Niall provided Zayn with some much needed stress relief and was possibly the only reason he hadn’t given in to the temptation to murder anyone. Incidentally, Wayne was currently at the top of his ‘to kill’ list. Ed, who he still refused to co-operate with during therapy sessions, was also on the list along with the ever creepy Miss Friend and the beyond boring Mr. Jones who taught Geography. 

As for Louis, he was training hard in Football for an upcoming match. He was becoming even more flexible and toned thanks to his Yoga workouts with Harry. He was starting to fall behind a little in Math but hadn’t found the courage to tell Harry or seek some kind of help just yet. He’d also been spending time with Zayn in the attic, the feminine boy sharing explicit details of his sex life in order to help Louis become more confident and comfortable with sex.

“Ok, take your clothes off,” Zayn told Louis as casually as if he’d simply commented on the weather. 

“What the hell, Z?” Louis spluttered in shock.

“Just do it, mate, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before,” Zayn replied as he reorganised some of the paint pots and brushes on one of his work tops in his attic. 

“Fine, whatever,” Louis shrugged as he undressed himself, bundling his clothes into a pile on the floor. “There, now what?” he asked once he’d completely stripped off.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Zayn instructed gesturing to the cosy corner of bean bags and cushions. 

Although Louis wasn’t entirely sure what Zayn was planning, he knew that he trusted the other boy implicitly so he did as he was asked. He took one of the fluffy cushions and placed it in his lap, covering his manhood. Meanwhile, Zayn stripped himself off, tying his growing hair back in a loose ponytail as he stood in just his panties and high-heels. 

“You and Harry get naked together a lot right?” Zayn asked as he sat very close to Louis in the pile of cushions. 

“Quite a bit, yeah,” Louis nodded unable to resist admiring Zayn just a little bit. “Like, we’re always naked if we have a bath or shower together and we see each other naked when we get dressed in the mornings.”

“Well that’s good,” Zayn approved. “You’re comfortable being naked in front of him aren’t ya?”

“Yeah,” Louis shrugged. “Hey,” he complained as Zayn yanked the cushion in his lap away so his privates were exposed. 

“Relax, Tommo,” Zayn told him. “You’re comfortable with me, right?”

“Yeah, sure,” Louis nodded. 

“Good, I’m comfortable with you too,” Zayn slipped his panties off his long hairless legs then straddled Louis’ waist.

“Bloody hell, Zayn,” Louis instinctively gripped the boy’s hips. “You really need to warn a guy before you do these things.”

“If I told you I was going to straddle you while we’re both naked you’d have thought about it too much and freaked yourself out,” Zayn argued. “But look, here we are, we’re both naked and I’m straddling you. It isn’t so bad, right? Not so scary?”

“Well, no,” Louis admitted dropping his hands from Zayn’s waist and placing them behind his own head. “But only because its you. If Nick or Leila tried pulling something like this I’d have a panic attack.”

“But I can do it,” Zayn stated lowering himself down so they were chest to chest, their soft cocks in very close proximity to one another. “Because you really trust me and you love me. Well guess what, Lou? You really trust and love Harry too. So if you can do this with me, you can do it with him.”

“If Haz could see us right now he’d be crazy jealous,” Louis said. “He’d probably try and murder you.”

“I’m not worried,” Zayn shrugged. “I’ve got Li and Ni to protect me. Besides, you’d never let your Dom hurt me. You love me too much,” he winked.

“What if I love Haz more than I love you?” Louis asked.

“You don’t,” Zayn replied confidently. “You love him in a different way to me, sure. But you still love me just as much as you love him. And you love Niall, you love Liam and I think you’re starting to love Nick and Leila too.”

“Ok, you’re my best mate and I love you,” Louis admitted. “Still not entirely sure why you’re lying on top of me while we’re naked though.”

“I’m helping you get more comfortable with sex you idiot,” Zayn laughed before rolling his hips, the action causing some life to stir into their flaccid cocks.

“Is this… is this going too far?” Louis asked as his body responded to Zayn’s movements as the other sub wriggled around sexily on top of him.

“Well I don’t hear you saying ‘red’,” Zayn paused his movements, looking down at his friend, giving him the opportunity to safe word if he wanted to. 

“I’m ok,” Louis assured. “I just… this feels a bit like cheating.”

“We’re not actually fucking, Lou,” Zayn pointed out. “You asked me to give you sex lessons. I’ve given you details about my ex and what I do with Niall and Liam. Now I think its time to take a more practical approach. Turn over for me,” he requested and Louis released a sigh before rolling onto his stomach. “Close your eyes,” Zayn said from his new position straddling the backs of Louis’ thighs. “Just concentrate on the feeling, mate.”

He leaned down and blew a puff of air over the back of Louis’ neck making the boy shiver. He reached out and massaged his friend’s shoulders lightly for a few minutes before pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Zayn then moved down, trailing kisses down the length of Louis’ spine, causing the boy to let out a small moan of satisfaction as he arched his back. Then Zayn brought his hands to Louis’ arse and gave a generous squeeze to the pert flesh before spreading the cheeks apart and blowing lightly over Louis’ hole.

“Fuck,” Louis moaned and Zayn smirked feeling just a little pleased with himself.

“Turn back over, look at me,” Zayn said and Louis rolled onto his back and looked up at the pretty boy, his dick now half-hard. “How did that feel?”

“Nice,” Louis replied. “I feel tingly.”

“I made you feel good right?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded. “That was just a little bit of foreplay, Lou. If basic foreplay like that can make you feel tingly imagine how amazing proper sex can make you feel. Good sex I mean. The healthy kind. The kind of sex you’d get with Harry.”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged uncertainly. “I mean, sure, that felt really nice, babe, but that wasn’t sex. I can tell by the lack of pain and humiliation. Sex always really hurt.”

“No, Lou, no, you’re not getting the point I’m trying to make,” Zayn sat back against the cushions with his legs outstretched and guided Louis to sit between his legs so that Louis’ back was resting against Zayn’s chest. “It was a really shit time with the abusive Dom,” Zayn acknowledged as he wrapped his arms around Louis and rested his chin on his friend’s shoulder. “For all of us. But Ni and I both know that asshole gave you a rougher time. We know he put you through hell, babe. But think of it this way… the abusive Dom, his idea of foreplay was to whip us, or piss on us. He wanted us bruised up and bleeding before he fucked us. Then the fucking itself was even more painful than the lead up to it. But Harry’s idea of foreplay wouldn’t be to hurt you. He’d want you to feel good, yeah? Harry would treat you gently and make you feel tingly. The abusive Dom’s foreplay was painful and the sex itself was even worse. But foreplay with Harry would be pleasurable and tingly and the sex itself would be even better. You get that right?”

“It… it makes sense,” Louis agreed slowly as he thought it over. He turned his head slightly so he could look at the other sub. “Thanks, Z,” he said sincerely. 

“Anytime, Tommo,” Zayn smiled and Louis gave him a quick peck on the lips before shifting so they were sitting side by side, both still naked.

“Zayn,” Louis said, a note of hesitation in his voice. “How did you stay quiet? With the abusive Dom I mean. You always came back just as beaten down as me and Niall and I’m sure he put the girls in just as bad a state. But you never screamed. Not once. What was happening with him? What was he doing to you? How did you stay silent through it all?”

“I dunno,” Zayn replied quietly. “I mean, whenever he took me he’d slap me around a bit. It would always start the same. He’d backhand me across the face and it would knock me to the ground every single time. Even though I knew it was coming, it still took me off my feet. But I never yelped or cried. From the moment I met him, I promised myself I wasn’t going to let this sick twisted fuck hear me beg for mercy. Then, after he’d slap me, he’d kick me. Sometimes in the stomach, in the ribs, my back, between my legs, even my face a couple of times.”

“I remember,” Louis recalled how Zayn had once returned with his jaw incredibly swollen and a split lip. 

“Then he’d tie me to the bed, a chair, a table, whatever he felt like,” Zayn shrugged. “And he’d beat me some more. Slaps, punches. Then he’d use this riding crop. He’d start by hitting my feet. Then he’d work his way up my legs. Then he’d get to my privates and he’d start hitting harder. He’d laugh at me too, making fun of my… you know… small cock.”

“All male subs are smaller than Doms, Zayn,” Louis interjected.

“I know,” Zayn said. “But I’m smaller than average and he liked to make fun of me for that. I guess because he had a small dick himself. For a Dom I mean. Like, yeah, he’s still bigger than a sub but he’s smaller than most Doms. It’s like he was compensating you know. He always had to point out that I was only two and a half inches when I got fully hard. He liked to tell me how embarrassingly small that was and then smack me round the face with his dick. His six inch dick,” he rolled his eyes. “I mean, what are you, Louis, like five inches when you’re fully hard, five and a half maybe?”

“Five and a half,” Louis answered.

“Bigger than average for a sub,” Zayn pointed out. “Most subs are about four inches like Niall is. I’m below average and you’re above. Doms are naturally bigger. The average is seven and a half inches. The abusive Dom was only six. That must have hurt his ego. Fucking prick.”

“I don’t think that’s the reason he treated us that way though,” Louis replied. “Yeah, the fucker probably had self-esteem issues about being smaller than the average Dom. But that isn’t the reason he abused us. He was just a monster. A sick and fucked up monster.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed. “After he was done making himself feel better by laughing at my penis, he’d make me suck him off. Then he’d untie me and he’d take me to the front door. He’d always open it just a crack to show me that it was unlocked. Then he’d sit on the staircase and he’d tell me I was free to leave.”

“What?” Louis gasped in shock and Zayn swallowed thickly. “He said you could go? Zayn, babe, why didn’t you leave? You could have run away. You could have gone to the police.”

“I couldn’t,” Zayn shook his head. “Every time, he’d tell me I was free to leave. But if I left, he was going to kill you and Niall.”

Louis’ blood ran cold and his stomach churned uncomfortably. 

“So I had to stay,” Zayn insisted. “If I’d left, he would have killed you. He wasn’t bluffing, Lou. He meant it. I know he meant it, I just know. So I stayed. But,” he laughed bitterly. “I couldn’t just ‘stay’. I had to ‘earn’ my keep.”

“So, he’d tell you that you could leave, but he’d kill me and Niall if you left. So when you chose to stay he’d rape you?” Louis asked.

“No,” Zayn shook his head.

“No?” Louis was confused.

“The worst thing about my time with the abusive Dom is that he never raped me,” Zayn stated. “He didn’t hold me down or tie me up and fuck me. He’d just sit on the staircase with that twisted smirk of his telling me he’d kill you and Niall if I left. Then every time I shut the front door he’d get up and walk off to the sofa in the living-room, upstairs to his bedroom, the kitchen table, and the back-garden once. I’d follow him. He didn’t drag me along with him. I just followed. Then he’d lay down on the bed, sit on the sofa or lean against the table, the wall, whatever… and he’d just smirk at me. Then I’d undo his belt, open his trousers and take his cock out. He’d always have a bottle of lube somewhere in sight in whatever room he wanted to use that day. So I’d take the bottle, lube up his dick, then I’d use the lube to finger myself quickly. And then I’d straddle him and sit down on his cock and I’d fuck myself. He wouldn’t grip my hips or guide my movements or anything. He made me do all the work. So he never really raped me. I just raped myself and he loved it.”

“Fucking hell, Zayn,” Louis swore cuddling the boy close not knowing what else he could possibly say.

“I don’t want Ni or Liam to know,” Zayn said.

“I won’t tell anybody, babe, I promise,” Louis kissed the other subs cheek.

XXX

The day of Louis’ next Football match had arrived. He was feeling excited as he laced up his boots in the locker room, his teammates milling about around him. Before heading out onto the field, the Coach ordered them into a circle to give them all an encouraging pep talk.

“Let’s kick some ass!” James yelled in conclusion when the Coach finished speaking.

The group of boys whooped and cheered as James led them out onto the field. As they took position, Louis looked around the edge of the pitch, seeking out Harry. He found his Dom sitting in the front row with a scarf draped around his neck and his curls blowing in the wind. Liam, Niall and Zayn were sat with him. Leila and Nick were seated behind them and just before the whistle blew Louis was sure he spotted Wayne making somebody move so he could sit next to Zayn. 

Pulling his gaze away from the crowd and focusing on the game, Louis ran down the muddy pitch, eyes on the ball as James travelled with it, kicking it to Larry who passed it to Louis who spectacularly scored the first goal barely a minute into the match. The crowd went wild and Louis couldn’t help but feel elated as the adrenaline spread through him. 

As the match continued, the opposing team put up a strong defence. While they hadn’t managed to score any goals themselves, they had successfully prevented Louis’ team from scoring again. At half time, the Coach gathered the team to discuss a quick change of tactics. Nearly fifteen minutes later, the advice from their Coach had paid off when Louis achieved a second goal. 

By the end of the game, only two goals had been scored, both by Louis. He was embraced by his teammates as they chanted loudly and happily over their victory. Grinning broadly, he looked over to Harry and the others. His smile fell a little when he realised Harry was having a conversation with his Math teacher. He’d been falling behind in Math class for a while and hadn’t found the courage to tell Harry. Now he worried his Math teacher may be telling him. He really didn’t want Harry to feel disappointed in him.

“Alright there, Lou?” James asked clapping him on the back.

“Yeah, great,” Louis forced a smile. “Good game, mate.”

“Celebration party at Larry’s house,” James told him. “You’re gonna come right?”

“Unlikely,” Louis sighed.

“Oh come on,” James said. “We didn’t get to have a party last time and you’re the man of the match, mate. You’re the reason we won. You have to come to the party.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m in trouble,” Louis replied gesturing to where his Dom and teacher were conversing. “I’ve been doing really shit in Math lately. I think my Dom’s being told all about it now.”

“Shit,” James sympathised. “Why didn’t you just say you were struggling? I could tutor you,” he offered.

“Pretty sure you’re worse at Math than I am,” Louis pointed out.

“True, I suck,” James admitted. “But what about Nick? You’re good mates with him and he’s like an Einstein at Math.”

“Is he?” Louis asked in surprise. 

“Yeah, Nick’s helped me with my Math homework loads of times,” James revealed. “You should get him to tutor you. I’m gonna hit the showers, mate.”

“Right, I’ll be there in a sec,” Louis said as his Math teacher walked away from Harry. He gulped slightly as his Dom turned to seek him out on the field. Their eyes met and while Louis couldn’t hear Harry click his fingers, he knew that’s what the man was doing and he hastily made his way over, bowing his head in submission when he reached him.

“Brilliant game, Lou,” Harry praised pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Um… thanks,” Louis smiled in slight surprise having expected a telling-off.

“However,” Harry continued and Louis inwardly groaned. “I hear you’re not doing so well in Math.”

“Um… well, no,” Louis admitted sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Sir. I was going to tell you but…”

“But you didn’t,” Harry cut him off and Louis crossed his arms over his chest suddenly feeling very small. 

“What’s that?” Nick asked inviting himself to join in the conversation. “Louis, babe, if you’re struggling with Math I can help you out. It’s my best subject actually. What do you reckon, Hazza? A few lessons with me and our Louis will be just as good at Math as he is at Football.”

“I’d rather MY Louis fail Math entirely than take a few lessons with you, Nicholas,” Harry retorted. “Go and shower Louis. And be quick, love. I want you sat in the car with me within ten minutes.”

“Yes Sir,” Louis hurried off to the locker room to wash up and change his clothes. 

He managed to get back to the car within Harry’s specified time frame. He sat in the back with Niall and Zayn while Liam sat up front with Harry and they drove home, Louis feeling very nervous and practically squirming with guilt now that Harry knew he’d been under performing in Math. 

“Lou, you alright?” Niall asked.

“Fine,” Louis answered.

“You sure?” Niall pressed. “You’re really fidgety, mate.”

“I’m fine,” Louis replied with a bit of a snap to his voice.

“What that tone, Louis,” Harry said sternly from the driver’s seat.

“Sorry Sir,” he apologised promptly. “Sorry Ni,” he added to his friend leaning his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m just stressed, babes.”

“Well maybe we could watch a movie or play some video games,” Niall suggested. “And eat some snacks. That always helps me relax if I’m stressed out.”

“Not tonight Niall,” Harry spoke up from the driver’s seat. “Louis has some studying to do. He’s been falling behind in Math,” he announced to everybody else in the car.

Louis felt embarrassed that Harry had reported his struggles with Math to the other occupants in the car. That was information he’d have rather kept private. He found himself biting on his tongue lightly. By the time Harry parked the car up, Louis realised that the reason he’d been biting on his tongue was to prevent himself from saying ‘red’. He knew that Harry would feel disappointed and guilty over Louis not using his colours but the sub couldn’t bear to say ‘red’ in front of the others over something so trivial. 

Quietly, he followed Harry inside the house and helped his Dom out of his coat and scarf before hanging up his own. He dropped to his knees in preparation to lick Harry’s boots but the Dom told him not to.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Louis said quickly assuming he’d done something wrong.

“Don’t be sorry, love,” Harry told him kindly. “My boots are too dirty tonight. Just help me take them off.”

Louis did as he was told and then awaited further instruction. Hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, he was relieved to find they were still going to the kitchen to have their usual tea and chat. Predominantly, they discussed Louis’ Football match. Once again, Harry gushed about how proud he was of his boyfriend.

“Thanks, Haz,” Louis smiled as he finished his tea.

“Come on,” Harry said after they’d washed their cups up. “Up to my Office.”

By now, Louis realised that going to Harry’s Office almost always meant some kind of punishment. He clung tight to his boyfriend’s hand as he followed him up the staircase, nervous over what his punishment might be and still feeling like he needed to safeword about Harry sharing the information of his failings to the others. 

They entered the Office and Harry instructed Louis to sit. Harry moved around his desk to sit opposite him and Louis just felt like a naughty school boy about to be spanked by the Head Master. His cheeks flushed red as he recalled the last occasion Harry had spanked him and how he’d gotten off on it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were struggling with Math?” Harry asked.

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged.

“Louis,” Harry said in a warning tone. “I expect you to address me as ‘Sir’ and I expect a more sufficient answer than ‘dunno’.”

“Sorry Sir,” Louis mumbled.

“Speak up,” Harry instructed.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Louis said making sure to speak clearer.

“Better,” Harry nodded his approval. “So,” he prompted. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you, Sir,” Louis answered. “And it’s embarrassing ok and… and… um, nothing.”

“Louis?” Harry surveyed his sub carefully. “I’d like you to finish that sentence, love.”

“In the car,” Louis answered awkwardly. “You told everyone. You embarrassed me, Harry. It made me… it made me want to say ‘red’ but I felt too ashamed to.”

“Louis, baby, never feel ashamed to use your colours,” Harry told him. “Never,” he reiterated moving round the desk to take Louis’ face in his hands and give him a gentle kiss. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

“I just… I didn’t like it,” Louis shrugged. “They didn’t need to know I suck at Math.”

“You don’t suck at Math,” Harry insisted. “You just need some extra support right now. There’s nothing wrong with that. And I’m sorry I told the others. I didn’t do it to be mean or make you feel upset.”

“I know,” Louis replied. “But it just made me feel… bad.”

“Oh Lou, I’m sorry, baby,” Harry apologised again pulling the boy into a hug and giving him another peck on the lips. 

“Are you going to punish me?” Louis asked.

“What would I need to punish you for?” Harry questioned.

“Keeping secrets from you and not asking for help when I should do,” Louis answered.

“Does a punishment sound fair?” Harry quizzed him.

“Not really, but I’ll take it,” Louis replied and Harry smiled at him fondly before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“You’re such a good boy, Louis,” Harry told him. “But if a punishment doesn’t sound fair then a punishment isn’t necessary. However, we do need to address the fact you’re struggling with Math and as your Dom it is my duty to help you improve. So we’re going to work on your Math skills together. We’ll have a study session now and I’ll be going through your Math homework with you in future until we both feel you’re on top of things again. I’m quite good at Math, you know, definitely better than Nick Grimshaw. I even know how to write the word ‘boobies’ on a calculator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> So... how was that?
> 
> Feel free to message me at icequeenria@gmail.com if you have questions, need advice, need to rant or just want to talk
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, been without internet for nearly a month.
> 
> But broadband has been switched over successfully (I hope) so here we go again.
> 
> Oh, also, my boss is a massive asshole - just think it important that people know.
> 
> Warnings: Math, mentions of pinching, sulky Zayn, possessive/jealous Harry who also happens to be a corny idiot
> 
> XXX

Chapter 34

In his next Math class, Louis was asked to remain behind. He slowly packed his things away as the other students filed out of the classroom to make their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Hoisting his bag onto his shoulder, he approached the teacher’s desk. He supposed he was going to have it pointed out to him once again that his Math work was not up to par. He really didn’t think it necessary for his self-esteem to be attacked but he would only get into further trouble if he walked out of the classroom when he had been requested to stay behind. 

Standing at the teacher’s desk, he kept his eyes downwards. Not out of respect, just because he didn’t feel like making eye-contact. He only half-listened to what his teacher was telling him, being sure to nod in all the right places. He left the classroom with extra homework, something that had apparently been agreed with Harry when they spoke at the Football match.

On his way to the cafeteria, he deposited his bag in his locker, quickly checking his phone and finding a cute text from Harry. He smiled at the message and typed out a reply, including three kisses on the end before hitting send. As he arrived at the cafeteria, he made to join the back of the queue, expecting to be left with the less desirable food options. But Nick stood up and whistled at him, instructing him to get his ‘sexy ass’ over there. 

Somewhat self-consciously, Louis made his way across the cafeteria, fully aware that a large number of the student population were ogling his ass. Reaching the table, he sat between Nick and Zoe, pleased to find that Nick had got lunch for him.

“Thanks, Nick,” Louis smiled appreciatively. 

“Anything for you,” Nick winked as he continued eating his own lunch as well as stealing bits of food off of Leila’s plate. 

“Ok,” Niall said through a mouthful of food. “I gotta go to my guitar lesson. You gonna eat that?” he asked Tanya pointing at a large chocolate chip cookie.

“You can have half,” she replied not taking her eyes off the pages of the book she was reading. 

“Thanks Tanya,” the Irish boy said. “Later, babe,” he kissed Zayn’s cheek, leaving a trail of cookie crumbs there before heading off to his guitar lesson with two of his friends whose names Louis couldn’t be bothered to remember. 

As Niall left, Wayne approached the table along with Devon, Hunter and Gaz. He took the free seat beside Zayn while Hunter seated himself on Devon’s lap and Gaz awkwardly perched on the edge of the table as he scrolled through facebook on his phone. 

Chewing on his food, Louis looked between Zayn and Wayne curiously. The latter had been seeking out Zayn’s company a lot more frequently lately yet they never seemed to actually interact with one another. Zayn would exchange words with Devon and Gaz and usually carry on a somewhat lengthy conversation with Hunter. But he wouldn’t speak directly to Wayne and Wayne wouldn’t strike up a conversation with Zayn either. Typically he would talk to Leila and occasionally ask Tanya about whatever book she was reading though Louis couldn’t tell if Wayne had any true interest in literature or not. But despite the fact Zayn and Wayne weren’t verbally communicating with one another, it had become a lot more common to see the pair in close proximity. Wayne always seemed to try and sit as close to Zayn as possible. Sometimes he’d appear in the corridors to walk beside Zayn as they headed to class. At the end of each school day, Wayne had taken to hanging around at the school gates, standing rather close to Zayn but never speaking to him and only leaving himself once he had watched Zayn safely get into Harry or Liam’s car. 

Chatter carried on around the table, Nick and Devon being the loudest. Tanya kept quiet as she read her book but she’d scowl and roll her eyes any time Nick or Devon said something vulgar. Zayn was seemingly in one of his quieter moods, taking out a book of his own to read while Wayne placed his arm across the back of Zayn’s chair as he talked predominantly to Gaz and Hunter. 

Louis didn’t really know what to make of Zayn and Wayne. But as he glanced over at Leila he could tell that she was sneaking curious glances at them too. 

“Right, well kids,” Devon patted Hunter’s leg signalling for him to stand up. “I need to have a smoke. You coming, Z?”

“He can come but he’s not smoking,” Wayne answered before Zayn could respond. 

“What the fuck’s it got to do with you?” Zayn retaliated.

“You tell him, kid,” Devon encouraged with a laugh causing Wayne to glare at him (though his stare could never compete with the dirty looks Zayn dished out).

Zayn smirked in Wayne’s face as he walked out with Devon and Hunter. 

“Little fucking bitch,” Wayne grumbled under his breath before nudging Gaz so they could follow after them. 

“What’s going on with them?” Zoe asked and it seemed like she’d been burning to ask about the Zayn and Wayne weirdness for quite some time. 

“Wish I knew,” Louis answered and Tanya marked the page in her book so she could give her full attention to the discussion at hand. “Has he told you anything?” he asked her.

“He told me what happened at the Halloween Masquerade,” Tanya answered. “But he hasn’t really said anything else. He made a few comments about Wayne waiting at the school gates but that’s it,” she shrugged. 

“Wait, what happened at the Masquerade?” Zoe asked looking even more confused.

With some help from Nick and Leila, Louis filled her in on Zayn’s unexpected vulnerable state at the Halloween dance and how Wayne had been the one to take care of him and prevent him from harm. 

“Ever since then it’s like Wayne’s been keeping a closer eye on him or something,” Louis informed her. “And I don’t think Zayn’s even thanked Wayne for looking out for him.”

“He definitely hasn’t,” Tanya confirmed. 

“Is it a bit creepy?” Zoe asked. “The way Wayne’s lurking around.”

“I’m really not sure,” Louis admitted. “What do you think, Lei?” he looked to Leila for her opinion, trusting the girls’ intuition more than he did his own. 

“Wayne’s behaviour certainly seems out of character,” Leila mused and Tanya nodded her agreement. “But I don’t believe he’s dangerous. If he had bad intentions he could have easily acted on them at the Masquerade,” she pointed out. 

“Maybe he has a bit of a crush on Zayn,” Zoe suggested.

“He could do, Zayn’s fucking gorgeous,” Nick commented. 

“I kinda thought they hated each other,” Louis said.

“Sometimes hate is just attraction in disguise,” Tanya stated. “It happens in all the best books.”

“Maybe they are just secretly attracted to one another a little bit and don’t know how to behave around each other,” Leila mused. “And maybe seeing Zayn in such a vulnerable way brought Wayne’s hidden feelings to the surface. Or maybe it’s nothing at all. We shouldn’t worry about it too much but we can keep an eye on them just to be on the safe side.”

“Try talking to Zayn,” Nick told Louis. “He might open up to you.”

“Yeah, I guess I can ask,” Louis shrugged. 

XXX

As much as Louis enjoyed Harry’s company, sitting at the man’s desk with him in his Office going over his extra Math homework was beyond tedious and the sums were giving Louis one hell of a headache. 

“Urgh, what do I need to learn algebra for anyway?” Louis complained. “Nobody actually uses this shit in real life,” he threw his pencil down and crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped back in his seat. 

“Sit up, Lou,” Harry said patiently. “Your schoolwork is important and I expect you to do well. You’ve been doing amazingly in your other subjects. I’m really impressed and I’m so proud of you. Now, I don’t expect you to become a Math genius over night but I know you are capable of achieving a decent Math grade. You just need to work a little harder for it.”

“But why? I don’t care if I fail Math,” Louis retorted.

“Well I care,” Harry told him. “Now come on, focus.”

“But Haz, its so boring. I hate Math,” Louis groaned. “Can’t we just take a bath or a shower together?” he asked hoping to entice his dominant boyfriend. “Maybe cuddle up in bed together and make-out?”

“I like the sound of that,” Harry grinned. “And we can. AFTER you’ve done your Math homework.”

It was a stressful homework session. Louis was near tears by the end of it and Harry had pinched his thigh three times for being a difficult student but they eventually got the homework completed. As promised, Harry took his boyfriend for a shared bath before they cuddled up in bed exchanging a mixture of chaste and passionate kisses. 

XXX

The following morning, Wayne was waiting alongside Nick and Leila at the school gates when Liam dropped the three subs off. As Liam waved goodbye and drove away, Zayn rolled his eyes and sneered as he spotted Wayne. Walking at a slower pace than usual, Louis seized the opportunity to ask Zayn about the Dom who had taken care of him at the dance.

“Z, mate, what’s going on with that Wayne guy?” Louis asked.

“Nothing, the freak just won’t leave me alone,” Zayn grumbled.

“I think he might fancy you, babe,” Niall grinned circling an arm around Zayn’s slim waist. “It’s quite cute.”

“Urgh, don’t make me puke,” Zayn complained. “Just ignore him and maybe he’ll go away,” he suggested.

Rather than ignore Wayne, Niall opted to strike up a conversation with him. Unsurprisingly, the two really clicked as soon as they found common ground, just as Niall clicked with almost everybody he spoke to. Zayn looked positively outraged and sent his harshest glare in Wayne’s direction and pulled away from Niall’s embrace feeling as though his boyfriend had betrayed him. 

XXX

At the end of the school day, Liam came to pick the boys up. He was seated on the bonnet of the car along with Wayne, laughing with the school boy as though they were life-long friends. Zayn looked absolutely livid when he witnessed it and Louis quietly prayed he never found himself on the receiving end of such a look. 

“First Niall makes friends with him and now Liam?” Zayn practically hissed. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Calm down, mate,” Louis said. “They’re only chatting. It doesn’t mean anything. Besides, Wayne isn’t really that bad, right? He did look out for you at the Masquerade. That was decent of him,” Louis pointed out fairly. 

“Why don’t you go and join the Wayne fan-club then?” Zayn scoffed.

“Don’t be like that,” Louis replied. “I don’t give two fucks about Wayne. If he’s really bothering you that much then I’ve got your back, yeah. You know I have.”

“Whatever,” Zayn sighed still glaring at Wayne’s head and envisioning gruesome ways in which his head might explode. 

“Hey, hey, who’s this gorgeous boy?” Niall asked coming up behind Zayn and wrapping his arms around him. “What do you know? It’s my beautiful boyfriend,” he kissed his cheek. “Missed you, babe. Oh look, Li and Wayne seem to be getting on. That’s cool.”

“No it isn’t,” Zayn objected. “I fucking hate that twat.”

“Don’t be rude, babe,” Niall reprimanded with a sharp swat to Zayn’s ass.

“Sorry,” Zayn mumbled bowing his head slightly in submission. “Just… can we just make Liam stop talking to him and go home? I’m feeling really stressed.”

“Well I know how to help you relax, baby,” Niall winked suggestively as he took Zayn’s hand and led him towards the car, Louis waving goodbye to Nick and Leila as he followed them. “Hey, Li, ready to go home? I’m starving.”

“Oh yeah, get in boys,” Liam grinned as he slid off the car. “Wayne’s coming with us.”

“What the fuck?” Zayn snapped.

“Mind your language,” Liam and Wayne said together.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Zayn directed at Wayne.

“Zayn, show some respect, sweet boy,” Liam warned. “I don’t want to have to punish you in front of our guest when we get home.”

“Um, err, why is Wayne coming with us?” Louis asked as he scrambled into the car beside Zayn with Niall on the other side and Wayne riding up front.

“I’ve invited Wayne to dinner,” Liam explained. “As a belated thank-you for how he took care of Zayn at the Halloween Masquerade last month. It’s the least I can do.”

On the drive home, a verbal conversation travelled between Niall, Liam and Wayne while Louis and Zayn communicated through a series of text messages. Zayn complained about Liam inviting Wayne to dinner. Louis agreed that it was odd given how moodily Wayne had behaved towards Liam on Halloween. But they were now chatting and laughing as though they’d known one another for years. While Niall and Liam didn’t seem to have any issue with Wayne and Louis didn’t personally have any bad blood with the older boy, he did understand that Zayn was irritated with the unwanted dinner guest. 

“Try and relax, it’ll be ok,” Louis said supportively as they got out of the car and headed up to the house. 

Zayn made a valiant attempt to escape to his attic and sulk but Liam stopped him, insisting that they be good hosts to their dinner guest. In an effort to give Zayn some kind of reprieve, Louis did invite him to join himself and Harry for their tea and chat but Liam prevented it. Louis shrugged to his friend sympathetically mouthing a quick ‘I tried’ before meeting his Dom in the kitchen and receiving a welcome home kiss. 

“Tell me about your day, love,” Harry requested. 

“It was alright,” Louis responded. “Zayn’s a bit stressed out though. I think this Wayne guy is really starting to annoy him. Obviously the fact that Liam’s invited him to dinner doesn’t help.”

“I don’t know much about Wayne,” Harry admitted. “I’m glad he looked out for Zayn on Halloween though. I suppose he must be one of the good guys.”

“I guess so,” Louis shrugged. “But there’s always been a bit of tension between them. It’s kinda weird really. A few of us reckon Wayne might have a little crush.”

“What do you think?” Harry asked curiously.

“Don’t have a clue but whatever it is its weird,” Louis answered. “But, um, I got asked to stay behind in Math again today. Apparently that extra homework I did was really good. I guess I have you to thank for that.”

“Yeah, I guess you do,” Harry replied cheekily. “Well go ahead, love, thank me.”

Louis leaned in to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“Come on, Lou, you can thank me better than that,” Harry encouraged.

“As you wish, Sir,” Louis flirted moving to straddle his Dom’s lap and press their lips together. He let his mouth fall open, permitting Harry’s tongue access so his boyfriend could ravish his mouth. “Mmm, Haz,” Louis moaned. “Need… to… stop,” he said between kisses.

“Don’t wanna stop kissing you,” Harry complained. “Wanna kiss you forever,” he claimed.

“Haz, Sir, you’ll get me hard,” Louis warned. “Wayne’s here,” he reminded. “I don’t wanna walk around with a hard-on in front of Wayne.”

“Damn right you don’t,” Harry agreed. “No Dom should get to look at what’s mine.”

“You’re so possessive,” Louis laughed.

“I know,” Harry attested guiding Louis back onto his own seat and wrapping his long fingers around his teacup in order to keep his hands off the submissive boy. “One of my character flaws I’m afraid.”

“I don’t think it’s a flaw,” Louis disagreed. “I, um, I like it,” he admitted bashfully. “It makes me feel good… wanted. It’s nice.”

“Let’s go out to dinner,” Harry suggested. “Just you and me.”

“Really?” Louis asked hopeful at the prospect of another date with his boyfriend. “But what about Wayne? Isn’t it rude for us to go while he’s here?”

“He’s not our dinner guest,” Harry pointed out. “Besides, I’d like to take my gorgeous submissive boyfriend out to dinner. And I know he isn’t going to deny me,” he added playfully.

“Couldn’t deny you if I wanted to,” Louis pretended to sigh. “You’re just too fucking handsome.”

XXX

The dinner date with Harry was fantastic. They went to one of the local pubs so the food wasn’t too fancy for Louis’ taste. The place had a good atmosphere and the music wasn’t so loud that they couldn’t hold a conversation. Before they had left, Harry had instructed Louis to re-dress. He was in his tightest pair of jeans that really drew attention to his bum along with one of Harry’s shirts. The article of clothing was far too big for him but Louis didn’t mind. In fact, he loved wearing Harry’s clothing. It was obvious to anyone who cared to look that the shirt was too big and therefore had to belong to his Dom. The fact that Louis was permitted to wear it just showed to everyone that Louis belonged to Harry. He liked how that made him feel. 

The Dom and sub were holding hands across the table when the waiter arrived with their food. Typically, most waiters would serve the Doms at the table their plates first and then the subs. Not because they had to but most waiters were subs themselves and their natural instincts told them to serve the Doms first. However, this particular waiter set Louis’ plate down first and barely even cast a glance to Harry as he asked if he could bring them any sauces. 

“Oh, um, no thank-you,” Louis shook his head politely.

“Well, if there’s anything you do need just let me know,” the waiter winked and Louis shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“I think my boyfriend and I have everything we need, thank you,” Harry interjected and Louis realised this particular waiter must be a Dom when he didn’t immediately cower under Harry’s fierce gaze. “I don’t want you speaking to that waiter if he comes back,” Harry informed his sub. “You ignore him and don’t make eye-contact and if he dares to touch you I’ll attack him with… the salt,” he declared picking up the pot and holding it up threateningly. 

“You don’t need to attack anybody with the salt, Haz,” Louis replied. “I’d never take a second look at that waiter anyway. Not when I have such a beautiful Dom sitting opposite me.”

“Good,” Harry said. “I don’t deal with jealousy well,” he acknowledged somewhat sheepishly.

“I had noticed,” Louis laughed. “But its ok. I’d be jealous too if a waiter was flirting with you. You’re my boyfriend and you’re my Dom. Nobody else can have you. I’m too selfish to share.”

“Me too,” Harry agreed gathering a forkful of food to feed to his sub, making sure the flirty waiter was watching. “You’re mine, Lou. I want to keep you forever.”

“Forever,” Louis repeated after chewing and swallowing his mouthful of mash potato. “Doesn’t sound long enough to me,” he said and Harry beamed as he took a bite from his own plate before feeding Louis another mouthful just to make sure the pesky waiter would get the hint. 

After they’d finished their meals, the waiter returned, asking if the food was to their satisfaction. His eyes were on Louis, his question obviously directed at him but Louis kept his eyes down and made no verbal response. Harry had specifically told him not to communicate with the waiter and he was more than happy to obey. 

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” the waiter asked seeming a little affronted over being ignored. “Dessert maybe?” he suggested. “A sweet little thing like you should have some dessert,” he told Louis.

“My sub will have warm chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice-cream,” Harry answered on Louis’ behalf. “I’ll have strawberry cheesecake and if you look my boyfriend up and down like that again I will personally put your ass in the hospital.”

The waiter pulled his eyes away from Louis to glare at Harry but did not comment as he wrote their order down before heading away. 

“He’s probably going to spit in your dessert,” Louis pointed out.

“You’re probably right,” Harry acknowledged. “Get up, love, come and sit next to me.”

Obediently, Louis moved so he was seated beside his boyfriend rather than across from him. He couldn’t help but smile as he was pulled on to his Dom’s lap. He eagerly looped his arms around Harry’s neck and accepted every steamy kiss he was treated to. 

“Are you trying to make the waiter jealous?” Louis asked between kisses.

“He just needs to know that you’re mine,” Harry responded. 

“Hmm,” Louis mused. “You know, its weird,” he remarked as he entertained himself by playing with Harry’s long curls. “The abusive Dom always used to claim that I was his. He said that I belonged to him and nobody else could ever touch me. Then he’d let all his friends fuck me but still insisted that he owned me. It was disgusting. I hated him. He just made me feel so dirty and cheap, like I was a worthless object. But when you get jealous and possessive… I don’t know. I just like it. It makes me feel special and kinda pretty. Maybe not ‘Zayn pretty’,” he shrugged. “But pretty.”

“You’re not pretty, you’re beautiful,” Harry told him.

“Haz,” Louis laughed at the corny line before he was guided back into a kiss. The way Harry thrust his tongue in and gripped at his hips informed Louis that the waiter was returning to their table and Harry clearly wanted to show off that Louis was taken. “Mmm, Sir,” he whined to make it even clearer to the waiter that he was not remotely interested. “I wanna be such a good boy for you.”

“You are my good boy, Lou,” Harry trailed kisses from his mouth to his neck and nibbled on the boy’s collarbone. “Such a good boy for me. MY perfect sub. Isn’t that right, love?”

“Yes, Sir, I’m yours,” Louis agreed as the waiter set their desserts on the table. If it weren’t for the fact Harry’s kisses and caresses turned him on so much, Louis was confident he wouldn’t have been able to keep from laughing at the irritated expression on the waiters face. 

Suspecting that Harry’s strawberry cheesecake probably had been tampered with in some way, they pushed the dish to the side of the table and shared Louis’ warm chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice-cream. They took turns having control of the spoon, feeding each other and continuing to exchange kisses. 

“He’s still glaring at us,” Louis giggled into Harry’s ear noticing the waiter glancing over to their table again. 

“I really wanna make my claim on you in front of him,” Harry practically growled.

“How?” Louis asked curiously feeling his cock stir in interest.

“I wanna throw you down on the table, kiss you until you can’t breathe then take off my shirt that you’re wearing and leave love-bites all over you,” Harry stated. 

“I’m green for that, Sir,” Louis responded. 

“Are you sure?” Harry checked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Please, Haz,” Louis replied leaning in to nibble on the older man’s earlobe. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry caved shoving the empty dessert plate to the side and placing Louis across the table. “Be loud for me, baby,” he commanded, whispering the words into Louis’ ear before kissing him fiercely. 

As requested, Louis whined and whimpered far louder than necessary as they kissed. While Harry removed his shirt, Louis glanced across the pub to check if the waiter was still watching them. He was and Louis was amused to see that he looked half aroused and half envious. 

“Sir… Sir… Sir!” Louis panted as Harry marked up his chest and neck, making it clear to everybody in the pub that Louis was well and truly owned. 

Satisfied with his work, Harry pulled away and helped Louis down from the table. He slipped the too-large shirt back on over Louis’ arms but left it unbuttoned so the canvas of hickeys was on display. Taking out his wallet, he placed down some cash for their meal (being sure not to leave the waiter any kind of tip) before leading Louis away.

As soon as they were outside, Harry buttoned Louis’ shirt up and wrapped him snugly in his arms as they walked back to the car. 

“Thank you for taking me out tonight,” Louis smiled at Harry from the passenger seat. “You really are the best boyfriend ever.”

“Impossible,” Harry disagreed. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“You corny idiot,” Louis laughed.

“But I’m your corny idiot,” Harry grinned. 

“I can live with that,” Louis smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	36. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS - Corner-time, we all say stupid shit sometimes, spanking, crop, blow-jobs
> 
> Thanks very much for reading guys, love ya
> 
> XXX
> 
> XXX

Chapter 35

Arriving home, Louis and Harry entered the living-room to find Liam and Wayne sat on the sofa having a chat while Niall was stomach-down on the floor doing some homework. Zayn was standing in the corner with his hands on his head obviously in the middle of a punishment. Immediately, Louis didn’t like it. He wanted to confront Liam and demand to know why Zayn was being punished, especially in front of Wayne whom everyone knew Zayn despised. Even without knowing the reasons Louis was sure the situation was unfair and desperately wanted to come to his friend’s defence. 

Gripping lightly onto Harry’s forearm, Louis pointedly shot a look to where Zayn was standing in the corner before giving a quick glance to Wayne on the sofa then peering up at Harry pleadingly through his eyelashes. 

“It’s late,” Harry said. “Our guest should be heading home now,” he stated gesturing to Wayne and Louis wrapped his arms around his Dom’s middle.

“Ah yeah, I should be on my way,” Wayne agreed. “Thank you so much for inviting me over.”

“Of course, you’re welcome,” Liam replied and Louis was sure Zayn was rolling his eyes from where he stood in the corner facing the wall. “I’ll drive you home,” he stood up. “Five minutes left,” he told Zayn stepping up behind him and resting a hand on his back. “Niall will see to your aftercare once the time is up. I’ll provide additional aftercare and we’ll discuss everything when I return. Harry’s here if you need anything, Ni,” he said ruffling the blonde’s hair as he passed him. “I see you’ve had a fun night, Lou,” he teased spying some of the work Harry had done on his neck. “I won’t be long.”

As soon as Liam had left, Louis looked up to Harry hopefully and asked if Zayn could come out of the corner.

“In a few minutes,” Harry responded firmly. “It isn’t your place to make decisions on how Liam chooses to punish his subs, love.”

“It isn’t fair,” Louis complained.

“You don’t even know what happened,” Harry pointed out reasonably. 

“Whatever happened I’m sure Zayn shouldn’t be punished,” Louis said earnestly. “I bet it was Wayne’s fault. Right Niall?”

“Um, not really, mate,” Niall answered awkwardly tidying up his homework. “Well, kind of I suppose, in a way, but Zayn’s in the wrong too.”

“Why, what happened?” Louis wanted to know. He was desperate to walk over and comfort Zayn but Harry had pulled him to sit on his lap. 

“Zayn was rude to Wayne all through dinner,” Niall explained. “Then Wayne told Li that Zayn’s still been smoking. Obviously Liam wasn’t impressed. It didn’t help that Zayn started swearing at Wayne. Like proper fucking swearing, even I don’t swear like that and you know how much I struggle not to swear. Honestly, mate, I’m surprised Liam only made him stand in the corner. I guess he was holding back on the punishment because Wayne was here. Right?” he looked to Harry for confirmation.

“I expect so,” Harry nodded looking to the clock. “His times up now. Are you ok to do aftercare?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Niall nodded hurrying over to his boyfriend and turning him away from the corner and pulling him in for a hug. “Good boy,” he praised. “You did so well, Zayn. Tell me how you’re feeling, babe?”

“I fucking hate Wayne,” Zayn grumbled and Niall shook his head in amusement as he kissed the boy on the lips.

“He’s not that bad,” Niall said. “You might like him if you gave him a chance.” The blonde found himself on the receiving end of one of Zayn’s dirty glares. Miraculously, Niall didn’t feel the impact and shudder as most people did. Instead, he gave his boyfriend purely fond look as he took his hands in his own. “Come on, come sit down with me,” he guided Zayn to the sofa and pulled the dark-haired boy onto his lap and stroked his fingers through his growing hair. “You’re so pretty. I love you, yeah, you know that?”

“Love you too, Ni,” Zayn replied seeming to melt into the blonde. 

XXX

Returning home, Liam moved to sit between his two subs. He kissed Niall soundly on the lips before turning to Zayn and pushing the boy’s hair behind his ear. 

“Do you want to tell me why you were punished, sweet boy?” Liam asked gently.

“Because you invited Wayne over for dinner,” Zayn grumbled moodily. “Well its true,” he remarked defensively when Liam cast him an unimpressed look. “If you hadn’t invited him I wouldn’t have been rude to him and you wouldn’t know I’d been smoking.”

“I’m not stupid, Zayn,” Liam claimed. “I know you’ve been smoking. I can always smell it on you. You’re just lucky I haven’t found any proof when I’ve checked your coat pockets. But now another Dom has informed me of your ongoing smoking habits and you have confirmed it yourself. Wayne and I discussed the situation in the car. We’ve agreed that its unreasonable to expect you to quit smoking successfully without any kind of support so we’ve come up with a plan to help you quit.”

“It’s got nothing to do with Wayne,” Zayn growled in irritation. “And I don’t want to quit. You can’t make me.”

“I do not approve of smoking,” Liam reminded him. “And I certainly don’t approve of you speaking to me with such attitude.”

“My other Dom let me smoke,” Zayn said. “Maybe I’ll track him down on Facebook and leave you for him.”

He didn’t mean it and he regretted the words instantly. Liam looked absolutely crushed and Niall’s mouth had hit the floor in shock while Louis and Harry looked uncomfortable. Zayn felt absolutely mortified and swiftly moved to his knees in front of his Dom.

“I shouldn’t have said that, Sir,” Zayn kept his eyes on the man’s knees. “I’m so sorry.”

“If being reunited with a former Dom is something you crave,” Liam tried for his professional Guidance Counsellor tone but the quiver in his voice demonstrated how truly devastated he was. “Then that’s something we can look in to for you. We could find him and the two of you could be together. Just as you always planned,” his voice cracked. “If being back with him would make you happy I’d let you go Zayn. I only want what’s best for you,” he claimed sounding like his heart was breaking with each syllable. 

“No, Sir, I didn’t mean it,” Zayn said frantically.

“Just… just think it over tonight,” Liam replied not making eye-contact with the remorseful sub. “Let me know how you feel in the morning. If you still want… if you still want to leave me… I’ll make the arrangements as soon I can,” he coughed as he stood up. “If you’ll all excuse me I have some work to do,” he lied as he headed up to his Office. 

“I didn’t mean it,” Zayn repeated pathetically as Liam left the room. 

“Why would you say that?” Niall asked his boyfriend. “Seriously, why the fuck would you say that?” Not waiting for a response, Niall left the room, presumably heading upstairs to comfort Liam.

“I’d better go talk to Li as well, love,” Harry told Louis and the sub nodded before moving to sit by Zayn.

“I didn’t mean it,” Zayn said again.

“I know, babe,” Louis reassured. “We all say stupid shit sometimes.”

“I really hurt him,” Zayn realised pushing his hair away from his face. “I hurt them both. Fuck,” he swore. 

“Hey,” Louis soothed. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, Z. I know you must feel really crappy right now but, mate, Liam and Niall hurt you too with the whole Wayne thing. Like, I mean, that doesn’t make what you said ok,” he stumbled over his words a little. “But they’re not deliberately trying to annoy you by making nice with Wayne and I know you didn’t mean it when you said about going back to your ex.”

“They’re never gonna forgive me,” Zayn panicked. “They’re going to hate me now. They’re going to send me away.”

“No, they’re not,” Louis insisted. “I wouldn’t let them send you away even if they wanted to, which they absolutely don’t. Look, you’ve messed up, but that doesn’t make you a bad sub or a bad boyfriend. You’ve just made a mistake. Learn from it, yeah? You just need to apologise and tell them both how much you love them.”

“They won’t forgive me,” Zayn replied. 

“They will,” Louis responded soothingly. “They love you. You love each other. Come on,” he gently brushed Zayn’s tears away. “Let’s go upstairs yeah?”

Hand resting on Zayn’s lower back, Louis led his friend upstairs. The door to Liam’s Office was open. The Guidance Counsellor was sitting in his desk chair with Niall seated on his lap and hugging him tight while Harry perched on the desk. The three of them looked over when Louis rapped his knuckles on the door. 

“Um, hi,” Louis waved awkwardly and Harry couldn’t help but smile at his sub’s cuteness despite the tense atmosphere. “Zayn’s got something he wants to say. Go on, babe,” he whispered squeezing his hand encouragingly. 

“I’m really sorry,” Zayn apologised. “I swear I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t want to go back to my ex. I don’t want any other Dom, Liam. I just want you. You and Niall. I love you both so much.”

“Come here, sweet boy,” Liam beckoned with his finger and Zayn instantly rushed over, eager to please. “I love you,” Liam told him seriously. “I will always love you. Never doubt that ok,” he cupped his hand round the back of Zayn’s neck as he pulled the sub in for a chaste kiss. 

“I’m sorry, Li, I’m so, so sorry,” Zayn babbled.

“Hush now,” Liam soothed. “Bend over the desk, sweetheart,” he instructed and Zayn immediately spread himself over the desk, sticking his butt out in the air. “You know why you’re being punished?” he asked and Harry guided Louis out of the Office deciding it was time to grant the others some privacy. 

Somewhat tearfully, Zayn explained the reasoning for his punishment while Niall stripped him from the waist down, displaying his nude ass to his and Liam’s watchful eyes. 

“You’re going to be taking a spanking,” Liam informed the sub. “You hurt our feelings. Now you’re going to experience just a fraction of that pain in physical form. Assuming you don’t need to colour out, which you are always welcome to do if needed,” he reinforced, “I expect this spanking session to leave you with a few bruises. The sight and pain of them will heal and disappear long before the hurt caused by your words will fade.”

“I’m sorry,” Zayn apologised again. “Please, Sir, please spank me. I need to be punished and I want to earn your forgiveness. I can be a good sub for the both of you, I promise. Just give me another chance, please.”

“You are a good sub,” Niall stated looking to Liam who nodded in approval. “You’ve just behaved poorly tonight. But we’re proud of you for being so mature and accepting your punishment now. We’ll begin with my hand,” the blonde warned. “There’s no need to count, this is just a warm up. Colour?”

“I’m green, Sirs,” Zayn answered pushing his butt up higher, desperate to experience the feeling of a sore well-spanked ass so he could feel he was forgiven for his appalling comments.

Closing his eyes and gripping the edge of the desk, Zayn welcomed the stings that were created by Niall’s hand striking his bare ass. The blonde slapped and spanked at every centre-metre of Zayn’s rear as well as landing a few hits to the back of his thighs. Deciding he had prepped Zayn enough, Niall let his hand fall a final time before stepping away so Liam could take over, this time with the riding crop. 

“We’ll do this in fives,” Liam stated. “I’d like you to count. Colour?”

“I’m green, Sirs,” Zayn responded.

“Good boy,” Niall cooed moving round the desk to push Zayn’s hair out of his eyes and watch his face for any indication of distress. 

“We begin,” Liam warned, the force of his swat much stronger than Niall’s hits. 

“One, thank you, Sir,” Zayn counted. The next hits came sharp and quick. Zayn barely had time to express his gratitude before a fresh hit was made. “Five, thank you, Sir,” he said politely.

“Colour?” Niall checked.

“I’m green, Sirs,” Zayn confirmed. 

“Another five then,” Liam decided bringing the crop down onto Zayn’s butt-cheek.

“One, thank you, Sir,” Zayn said. This time, Liam paused between each hit, only delivering the blow when Zayn asked for another spank. “Five, thank you, Sir.”

“You’re doing so well, Z,” Niall complimented. 

“Colour?” Liam enquired.

“I’m green,” Zayn told him. “But can you hit me harder please?”

“Absolutely not,” Liam responded. 

“Why? I can take it,” Zayn said.

“This isn’t about how much you can take,” Liam explained. “I know you boys have been to hell and back and you’ve experienced much rougher treatment. But you won’t be feeling the devil’s touch from me, sweet boy. I have you bent over my desk with your ass in the air so I can punish you, not so I can abuse you. I think perhaps we should end the punishment here.”

“No, please, just five more,” Zayn begged. “I don’t feel like I’ve earned your forgiveness yet. Please, Sir, don’t stop yet.”

“Just five more then,” Liam conceded. 

“Can they be really hard?” Zayn asked.

“No,” Liam said sternly abandoning the crop and gently forcing Zayn to stand so he could look him in the eye. “I am your Dom. It is my responsibility to guide you in your submission. I will reward and praise you when it is deserved just as I will punish and berate you. It is down to me to love and protect you and to sometimes encourage you to push boundaries and test your limits but never to cross them. And it certainly isn’t my right to deliberately hurt you more than necessary. I am not a sadist, Zayn.”

“I just want to be forgiven for what I said,” Zayn replied. 

“And you will be,” Liam manoeuvred the boy back into position. “Last five, count them.”

“One, thank you, Sir,” Zayn counted as the crop cracked against the vulnerable flesh of his tanned ass. “Two, thank you, Sir,” he whimpered arching his back. “Three, thank you, Sir,” he breathed shallowly as he leaned on his tip-toes, pushing his butt up high. “Four, thank you, Sir,” he yelped as Liam struck the same patch of skin twice. “Five, thank you, Sir,” he finished hearing Liam toss the riding crop aside. 

“Let’s have a look at you,” Liam commented groping the boy’s punished ass. “Yes, that should bruise nicely.”

“Aftercare now?” Niall asked.

“Not yet,” Liam disagreed. “I don’t think Zayn’s quite ready to accept he’s forgiven. Get on your knees, sweet boy,” he directed and the dark-haired submissive followed the order, wincing as he sat on his spanked ass. “The offensive words came from your mouth,” Liam stated pushing a finger past Zayn’s lips. “So you can use your mouth to earn your forgiveness. Do you think that’s fair?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn agreed.

“Good,” Liam smiled stroking his cheek tenderly before revealing his cock and signalling Niall to do the same as he pulled the blonde to stand by his side so they were hip-to-hip with Zayn kneeling before them. “Colour?”

“I’m green, Sirs,” Zayn assured.

“Then suck,” Liam instructed.

Without any further encouragement, Zayn parted his lips and wrapped his mouth around the head of Liam’s cock. He looked up at the Dom just in time to witness Liam pull Niall into a hot make-out session. The sight made Zayn’s own little cock stand to attention but he ignored it as he focused on Liam until he was yanked away by his hair and forced onto Niall’s dick.

“Mmm, fuck,” Niall moaned as Zayn engulfed his entire length, his eyes wide and watery as he fought his gag-reflex. 

“Language,” Liam reprimanded as he dropped a cascade of kisses down Niall’s neck.

“Sorry, Li,” Niall apologised as he gripped a hand into Zayn’s hair and bucked his hips slightly. “He’s just so freaking beautiful.”

“I know he is,” Liam boasted proudly looking down at the kneeling submissive. “Perfect little cock-sucker too,” he praised and Niall babbled some kind of incoherent agreement as he smashed his mouth against Liam’s for some messy kisses. 

Winding his fingers into Zayn’s hair, Liam pulled the sub off of Niall’s cock and quickly filled Zayn’s throat with his own larger erection. 

“That’s it, sweet boy, just like that,” Liam encouraged as he took Niall’s face into his hands so he could kiss him again while the blonde stroked himself. 

Breaking the kiss, Niall forced Zayn away from Liam and pulled him back to himself. Zayn had barely wrapped his lips around Niall before Liam forced him away again. 

“Take us both,” Liam challenged. 

Swallowing thickly and taking a breath, Zayn leaned in and stretched his mouth as wide as he could. He managed to stuff his mouth with the head of both Liam and Niall’s cocks, his tongue flicking around awkwardly as a trail of saliva dribbled down his chin. 

“Keep your mouth open, baby,” Niall said as he and Liam began jerking themselves off.

Obediently, Zayn remained on his knees, mouth open obscenely wide as he waited for his two boyfriends to cum down his throat. 

Soon enough, all three were panting loudly, though Zayn was the only one with drool and cum smeared around his lips. 

“Stand,” Liam instructed and Zayn pushed himself to his feet. “Colour?”

“Green, Sirs,” Zayn responded.

“Good boy,” Liam smiled pulling Zayn in so the three of them could hug. “You’re completely forgiven, baby. You know that yeah?”

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Zayn replied hugging them both tight. 

Niall briefly left the Office, returning with a flannel so he could wash Zayn’s face. He’d also brought him a glass of water which he gulped down gratefully, the liquid soothing his throat after sucking on two cocks. Then Liam gently bent Zayn back over the desk and he and Niall both littered a generous amount of kisses over Zayn’s bum. Together, they applied a helping of lotion to Zayn’s skin to soothe the sting and help bruising heal faster. 

Craning his neck over his shoulder, Zayn tried to get a glimpse. He had been promised bruises and in his mind he’d expected to be black and purple like he was so often with the abusive Dom. But he could only make out two faint bruises, one on each cheek and they would probably be gone within a day or two. 

“Now,” Liam said seriously. “Smoking,” he stated and Zayn dropped his gaze to the floor. “I really want to help you quit. I hope you’ll co-operate with me on this.”

“I’m not ready to quit,” Zayn stated defiantly. “But I’m prepared to agree to cut down,” he compromised. “But only if Wayne has nothing to do with it. He isn’t my Dom, I don’t want him telling me what to do.”

Liam frowned slightly, looking to Niall in search of the blonde’s opinion. 

“He’s not wrong,” Niall shrugged. “Wayne isn’t his Dom. He’ll try and cut down on smoking as long as Wayne isn’t involved. I think that’s a fair deal, Li.”

“Ok,” Liam agreed. “I had arranged for Wayne to be keeping an eye on you at school in regards to this smoking business. That will have to be your responsibility now, Ni. So Zayn, you need to listen to Niall and be respectful and obedient, just like you usually are. Here’s what I had planned,” he said. “You may continue smoking two cigarettes a day for the next couple of weeks. Preferably I wouldn’t want you to smoke on school premises but I think its too soon and too unrealistic to expect you not to. So you may have a cigarette on your lunch break. You are not to skip class in order to smoke. Then you may have your second cigarette at home in the evening. Out in the back garden, I won’t have you smoking in the house.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn nodded in understanding. “But I want three cigarettes,” he bargained. “Cutting down to just two is a lot to ask for. I need a morning cigarette, one at school and one in the evening.”

“Ok,” Liam agreed. “We’ll start by cutting you down to three. But if you misbehave in any way, you will lose your evening cigarette as punishment,” Liam warned. “In a couple of weeks time we’ll cut you down to two cigarettes a day to be smoked at whatever time you decide. We’ll proceed that way for a couple of weeks and decide the best course of action from there. It may be that you’re ready to quit without any further help or we could look at getting you a vape or patches and gum. Does that sound fair to you?”

“Um, yeah,” Zayn answered. “I mean, I don’t think I’m ever gonna be ready to quit but I know I can cut down. I’m only doing if for you though, Li. If Wayne starts interfering I’ll… I don’t know. But this is nothing to do with Wayne. You’re my Dom, not him.”

“We’ll see how things go,” Liam said. “Thank you for agreeing to cut down, sweet boy,” Liam hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. “I’m proud of you already,” he smiled.

“I mean it, Li, I don’t want Wayne involved,” Zayn insisted. “Promise me?”

“I promise,” Liam agreed. “I’ll have a word with him next time I drop you off at school. I’ll let him know that Niall will be responsible for monitoring your smoking habits while I’m not around. But he seems like a good lad to me. I can’t understand why you’re so antagonistic towards him. Has he ever done or said anything bad to you? Something I don’t know about?”

“No, he’s just,” Zayn shrugged trying to work out how to explain his feelings. “I just don’t like the guy. I can’t believe that you two do,” he looked between Liam and Niall.

“Well I like most people, babe,” Niall shrugged. “And Wayne seems really cool to me. Plus he saved you at the Halloween Masquerade.”

“Whatever,” Zayn groaned rolling his eyes.

“Alright, just forget about Wayne for now,” Liam said. “Let’s go downstairs and cuddle up together for a movie. It’s your turn to pick, Zayn.”

XXX

In Louis and Harry’s bedroom, the submissive of the pair was on the bed howling with laughter as Harry performed some kind of clumsy strip-tease without music. 

“No, no, not the chair, not the chair,” Louis squealed with laughter as Harry began dry-humping the innocent piece of furniture. “No, no, don’t you dare,” Louis tried to say but it was too late. Harry had already pulled off his boxers and thrown them at Louis, hitting him straight in the face. “Boo,” Louis catcalled jokingly. “Get off the stage.”

“Rude,” Harry claimed pretending to look scandalised. “But as you wish,” he threw himself onto the bed, landing half on top of Louis. “Your turn now, love.”

“What?” Louis spluttered.

“Go on,” Harry said quirking his eyebrows challengingly. “Get your pretty ass up there and dance for me.”

“No way,” Louis declined.

“Fine,” Harry shrugged. “I’ll just have to wiggle my sexy naked body all over you then.”

“No, no,” Louis laughed as Harry rutted his lower body against his clothed leg in a manner that managed to be non-threatening and not even remotely sexy but simply plain ridiculous. “You’re a freak, Haz,” he sniggered. 

“Takes one to know one,” Harry responded childishly making Louis laugh more.

It amazed him that Harry, who was so mature and domineering, could be so playful and silly. 

“Of course I’m a freak,” Louis claimed. “Nobody sane would have you for a boyfriend. Just look at you, you’re hideous. I’ve always thought so but its rude to say out loud. Don’t want to hurt your feelings, you know.”

“Liar,” Harry grinned at him. “I’m handsome as hell and you know it. Now, get your gorgeous butt off the bed and do a sexy dance for me or else.”

“Or else what?” Louis challenged.

“I’ll spank you,” Harry winked and Louis instantly felt hot all over.

“Go… go on then,” Louis dared.

In one quick movement, Harry had Louis over his lap with his jeans tangled around his ankles. He shoved the boy’s boxers down and lightly cupped Louis’ pretty bum, giving a tender squeeze. He landed a light slap to the sub’s ass.

“Oh come on,” Louis giggled. “You can hit me harder than that. Ouch!” he yelped. “Not that bloody hard.”

“Sorry, baby,” Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ rear before landing another spank. Not so soft that it made Louis roll his eyes and scoff but not hard enough to be considered a punishment. “That better?” he asked. “You like that, Lou?”

“Yes,” Louis preened blushing furiously as the playful spanks made his cock harden. “Fuck, please don’t stop.”

“A kinky little thing really aren’t you, babe?” Harry teased caressing the soft flesh after landing a few more spanks. “Love those little sounds you’re making,” he added. “I’ll have to spank you more often just so I can hear that. Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes, please, yes,” Louis begged. A bead of pre-cum gathered on the tip of his penis as Harry delivered another couple of spanks, the pleasurable tingle dancing all the way up the curve of his spine.

“Maybe I’ll make this a regular thing for you,” Harry suggested. “We could have spanking Saturdays. Only if you’re a good boy of course. If you’re a naughty little sub I’ll take your spanking session away from you. We both know you enjoy spanking too much for it to be used as a punishment.”

“Oh God, Haz, I’m so hard,” Louis exclaimed. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked sounding very interested. “Let’s see then.”

Kicking his jeans and boxers completely off, Louis crawled out of Harry’s lap and arranged himself against the headboard of the bed and spread his legs, face blushing furiously as he revealed his excitement to his Dom.

“Let me mark you?” Harry requested hopefully.

Although Louis wasn’t entirely sure what Harry meant, he nodded his head in agreement.

“Oh fuck,” he swore breathlessly as Harry leaned in and sunk his teeth into his inner-thigh, making a love bite.

His cock throbbed and pulsed at the sensation, another spurt of pre-cum dribbling from the tip. The love bite Harry was making honestly hurt quite a bit but Louis couldn’t tolerate the idea of asking him to stop. He was much too desperate to have Harry mark him in such an intimate place to put a stop to it. 

“Harry,” Louis gasped as his boyfriend pulled back to admire his work. “Haz, please, I need… I need…”

“Ssh,” Harry soothed pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’m your Dom. It’s up to me to know what you NEED. Tell me what you WANT.”

“I want… I want…” Louis babbled grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his head to hide his face which he was sure must be lobster red. He mumbled his next words into the pillow so Harry tugged it away from him and asked him to repeat. “I want to cum,” Louis almost sobbed he was feeling so needy. “Please let me cum.”

“Of course, love,” Harry agreed. “How do you want to cum, baby? Are you going to touch yourself or do you want me to touch you?”

“You,” Louis answered immediately. “Please, I want you, please.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry soothed lowering himself so that his head was between Louis’ legs. “Such a pretty little cock,” he said fondly and Louis whimpered as his dick twitched.

Now, Louis didn’t really have a little cock and he was fully aware of this fact. He knew he was surprisingly well endowed for a submissive boy. But for some reason, it thrilled him to hear Harry refer to his genitals in such a way. Perhaps the words should have been demeaning and maybe he should be offended but he wasn’t. He liked it. He supposed this must be the good kind of humiliation Zayn told him about.

“Oh Harry, Harry,” Louis panted as the Dom held his hips down and sucked his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Did you like it? Let me know...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - More creeper Wayne, little Niall, mentions of pet-play
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> XXX

Chapter 36

Initially, Louis had decided he would keep his spanking session with Harry a secret. But the next time he saw Nick, he couldn’t help but drag the Dom to a private corner and share the dirty details with his friend. 

“Check out my little Louis letting out his kinky side,” Nick beamed. “I’m so proud of you, hot stuff.”

“Thanks,” Louis giggled fully aware that his cheeks were bright pink before Nick started pinching them and commenting on his blush. “Is it weird?” he asked with just a fraction of uncertainty. While he knew that Nick wouldn’t judge him, Louis still wasn’t entirely confident that it was considered normal to enjoy being spanked. “I mean, aren’t spankings usually intended as punishments?”

“Different people like different things, babe,” Nick shrugged. “An act that’s red for one person could be green for somebody else. Some people hate spankings which makes it a perfect punishment. Other people love spankings which makes it a useless punishment.”

“I hated it with the abusive Dom,” Louis stated. “But with Harry I really like it. He makes it all sexy, you know?”

“Your Dom makes everything sexy,” Nick remarked. “He’s so fucking hot.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “Don’t know what he sees in me.”

“I can think of a few things, babe,” Nick winked. 

“Such as?” Louis enquired.

“I shouldn’t say,” Nick replied. “I don’t want your pretty little head getting too big. You’ll get all cocky and sassy on me.”

“Oh, come on,” Louis encouraged. “Every sub needs a little ego boost. Tell me what my gorgeous handsome Harry sees in me.”

“Fine, fine,” Nick faked a sigh as he draped an arm around Louis’ shoulders, pulling his friend close to his side. “There are those beautiful brown eyes of yours…”

“My eyes are blue,” Louis interjected with a laugh.

“Huh, so they are,” Nick realised taking a proper look. “I’ll start again. You’ve got those beautiful blue eyes. That contagious smile; the one that makes those pretty blues crinkle.”

“No, shut up, I hate when that happens,” Louis complained.

“You shut up, it’s cute,” Nick retaliated. “That ass of yours is killer, no denying that,” he continued. “The sound of your voice, Lou… it’s like summer rain or melted chocolate or some corny cliché shit like that. You’re funny, courageous and caring. You have an amazing heart and soul. Like, I don’t even know what the fuck a soul even is but you sure as hell have one Louis Tomlinson and its top quality ok. Seriously, babe, you’re a keeper. Any Dom would be lucky to have you but few would actually be worthy of you. And you’ve got cute feet,” he added as an afterthought.

“Thanks Nick… wait… cute feet, what the hell?” Louis repeated in confusion at the odd compliment. “When have you ever even seen my feet to judge whether they’re cute?”

“Just a suspicion I have,” Nick shrugged. “If anyone has cute feet it’s probably you. And you like a good spanking session, Harry would be crazy not to love you for that,” he teased playfully.

“Um, yeah, maybe,” Louis replied awkwardly. 

“What’s up?” Nick asked sensing Louis’ unease.

“Nothing,” Louis shook his head.

“Come on, babe, tell your Uncle Nicholas,” Nick invited.

“Eww,” Louis grimaced. “Seriously, mate, don’t ever call yourself my Uncle Nicholas. You can be Uncle Nicky to little Nialler but not to me, you freak.”

“Don’t try to distract me by acting grossed out, tell me what’s wrong,” Nick said.

“Nothing really,” Louis shrugged.

“Nothing really,” Nick repeated. “Well do excuse me sweet pretty friend of mine,” he wrapped his arms tight around the boy resting his chin on his shoulder. “But I’m interpreting that as SOMETHING. Stop trying to act all mysterious… talk.”

“Well, you said all these nice things about me,” Louis answered. “And that Harry would be crazy not to love me. Well, um, I don’t know… I mean, maybe he doesn’t… well he might… I mean, I do… I definitely do but I haven’t said anything… maybe he definitely does but just hasn’t said anything either… but… yeah… you know?”

“Ok, babe, you’re really gorgeous and everything but I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about,” Nick responded.

“Sorry,” Louis sighed sheepishly. “It’s just… Harry’s never said that he loves me.”

“Why the fuck not?” Nick demanded to know.

“It’s no big deal,” Louis said. “I’ve never told him I love him either. Maybe we’re just not there yet.”

“He’d be a fool not to love you,” Nick stated. “Take a risk and tell him how you really feel. There’s no way in hell he wouldn’t say it back. Nobody can resist the Tommo charm.”

“Well, I mean, I kind of want him to say it first,” Louis admitted. “I know that’s quite old fashioned but… I guess its one of the traditions I actually like. The idea of the Dom telling the sub ‘I love you’ first, I’ve always thought it was really romantic and it always seems amazing in the corny rom-coms and chick-flicks. So… yeah, I guess I’ve been holding back on saying it because I’m hoping Harry will say it to me.”

“Oh sweet little, Louis, you are so precious its breaking my heart,” Nick pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How hard do you think Harry would hit me if he saw me kiss you like that?”

“I think he’d knock you to the ground,” Louis said seriously. 

“Well, I’m man enough to take a punch or two from your sexy jealous Dom. Just as long as you promise to kiss me better after,” Nick grinned.

“My kisses are all for Harry, sorry,” Louis smirked back.

“No chance of a threesome then?” Nick joked.

“Nah, but if you behave we might let you watch,” Louis laughed. 

“Your Harry would probably like that,” Nick said seriously causing the other boy to blush.

XXX

Despite the fact Liam had politely informed Wayne that he didn’t need to monitor Zayn and his smoking after all, Wayne still seemed to think it was his right to follow Zayn around and try and tell him what to do. Even Niall had to admit that Wayne’s behaviour was starting to become irritating. Together with Tanya and Leila, Zayn and Niall managed to hide from Wayne behind a large bush at the back of the school field. Zayn was so stressed Niall permitted him to smoke three cigarettes one after the other just to calm down. 

“Who the fuck does that guy think he is?” Zayn seethed. “My Dom literally told him this morning that it wasn’t his place to tell me what to do but he won’t fucking listen. Anyone would think he’s my Dom for fuck sake. It wouldn’t surprise me if he showed up to meet my teachers at Parents Evening next month.”

“You should have another talk with Liam,” Leila advised. “Make it clear to him that Wayne hasn’t left you alone and be honest about how badly it’s bothering you. He’s really stressing you out,” she observed. “This isn’t healthy for you.”

“Are we sure Wayne isn’t dangerous?” Tanya asked tentatively. 

“I really don’t know,” Leila admitted. “I don’t think he is a serious threat but his interest in Zayn is starting to set off alarm bells. Zayn, what do you think?”

“He’s a fucking dick,” Zayn answered.

“I know you don’t like him,” Leila acknowledged. “But be honest, Zayn, do your instincts tell you that Wayne is dangerous?”

“No… not dangerous,” Zayn decided. “Just fucking annoying. Like, I really can’t stand the guy and I don’t want him near me but… I don’t think he’d ever try and seriously hurt me or anything like that. He just wants to tell me how I should and shouldn’t behave and make me act like his version of a perfect sub.”

“My opinion,” Tanya said and Zayn nodded for her to continue. “I think Wayne definitely has feelings for you. From the moment you two met he’s been critiquing your behaviour and trying to tell you what to do. And he made sure nothing untoward happened on Halloween. In a lot of ways he acts like he’s your Dom. The only natural conclusion I can come to is that he wants to be your Dom.”

“Ridiculous,” Zayn scoffed.

“It sounds about right, babe,” Niall chipped in. “Wayne having a crush on you and wanting to be your Dom does make sense.”

“Well he can’t fucking have me,” Zayn stated. “If he comes near me again I’ll beat the living daylights out of him.”

“Whoa, babe, just calm down,” Niall instructed. “Liam won’t like it if you go around starting fights.”

“I don’t give a fuck what Liam thinks,” Zayn snapped.

“You don’t mean that,” Niall replied knowingly and his boyfriend released a long drawn out sigh.

“No, I don’t,” he admitted as he continued to rant about Wayne some more.

Watching on, Leila and Tanya both noticed that the more irate Zayn became, the younger Niall seemed to behave. Thankfully, the fact that Niall started to slip into his little headspace gained Zayn’s attention and he was able to focus on the blonde sub rather than fixate on his anger towards Wayne. Before their lunch break ended, Zayn had managed to coax Niall up to the headspace of an eleven year old so he was at least able to continue on to his lessons as normal without needing to be constantly looked after. It also meant that Zayn’s thoughts lingered on Niall, hoping his precious little was functioning ok on his own, as opposed to sticking on Wayne and increasing his fury with the bossy Dom.

XXX

At the end of the school day, Zayn practically ran from his classroom so he could find Niall. He pulled the blonde into a hug, kissing the top of his head as he surveyed him carefully, enquiring after his current age and general wellbeing. 

“I’m ok,” Niall shrugged tugging at his shirt sleeves and looking very much like he was resisting the temptation to suck his thumbs. “Feel a bit younger though. But like, I’m not really in headspace or out of it. I’m somewhere in between.”

“What do you mean, babes?” Zayn asked.

“Dunno,” Niall’s lower lip trembled slightly before he shook his head and straightened up. “It’s like, I can feel myself starting to slip… but I’m trying to stay normal. Like trying to stay awake and keep your eyes open when you’re really tired. Your eyes could close at any second and that’s it, you’ll be asleep. It’s like that, Zaynie. Any second and I could turn really little.”

“Well it’s ok, babes, you’re safe with me,” Zayn assured him taking his hand and leading him out to the front gates so they could wait to be picked up. “If you need to be little just let it happen. I’ll take care of you.”

“Na-uh,” Niall shook his head in disagreement. “I gots to stay big for you. Nialler have to take care of Zaynie. I mean Niall has to… no, I have to look after you. I can stay big.”

“Yeah, yeah I know you can,” Zayn smiled even though he knew as well as Niall did that he could slip fully into a younger headspace at any second. 

They arrived at their usual waiting point by the school gates. Louis, Leila and Nick were already there waiting for them. Instantly, they all noticed that Niall wasn’t entirely himself. 

“Hey, Ni, you alright there, babes?” Louis asked gently. 

“Nialler fine, Lou-Lou,” Niall responded before shaking his head and stamping his foot in irritation. “I mean, I’m fine, Louis,” he forced himself to answer in a more grown-up manner.

“Urgh, not now,” Zayn groaned as Wayne approached their group. 

“How many cigarettes have you smoked today?” Wayne demanded to know of Zayn without so much as a greeting to any of them. 

“None of your damn business,” Zayn all but growled and Niall whimpered a little as he brought his thumb to his mouth. “It’s gonna be alright, Nialler.”

“Niall,” the blonde insisted giving himself a sharp bite to his thumb, the pain helping him to fight away the lure of his headspace. 

“Hey,” Wayne called for Zayn’s attention again. “I asked you a question. I expect an answer.”

“Piss off,” Zayn snapped without looking at him.

“Yeah, piss off,” Niall agreed. “You’re not his Dom.”

“Neither are you,” Wayne remarked and Niall’s lower lip began to wobble and soon he was sobbing, his eyes glazed over as he fully slipped into headspace.

“Alright Wayne, time to go,” Nick stated. “You’ve pissed Zayn off and you’ve made Niall fall into his headspace and cry. So get lost before you cause any more damage.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, Zayn,” Wayne sighed before heading away.

“Freak,” Zayn muttered under his breath. 

“My Zaynie,” little Niall sniffled clinging tight to Zayn’s top.

“Yeah, Nialler, I’m yours,” Zayn reassured.

“Not Wayne,” Niall shook his head frantically.

“No, not Wayne,” Zayn agreed. “Wayne’s yucky.”

“Yucky,” Niall giggled as Liam parked the car up. “Daddy!” he waved excitedly. 

“Hello, baby boy,” Liam replied enthusiastically as he climbed out of the car and lifted little Niall up and balanced him on his hip. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today,” he kissed his cheek. “Hey, what are these tears for?” he asked brushing the salty drops away.

“Wayne made him cry,” Zayn interjected quickly, eager for Liam to see the teenage Dom in a bad light. 

“Wayne want my Zaynie,” Niall pouted. 

“He’s basically trying to act like he’s Zayn’s Dom, Mr. Payne,” Leila explained. “We don’t think he means any harm but… I have this bad feeling in my stomach.”

“Probably your period, love,” Nick said earning himself an elbow to the ribs. “Ow. Might have deserved that.”

“The interest Wayne seems to have in Zayn isn’t normal considering they’re not really friends,” Leila continued. “And its arguably inappropriate given that Zayn has you as a Dom. It definitely isn’t good for Zayn. Everything to do with Wayne is really stressing him out. He barely ate lunch today… well its true,” she added stubbornly when Zayn frowned at her.

“I’ll have to have another talk with Wayne,” Liam said. “Thanks for updating me, Leila,” he smiled at her. “Nice to see you, Nick,” he nodded politely.

“Yeah, you too,” Nick replied. “And tell Harry I said hi and that I love his sub’s bum.”

Leila and Louis both smacked Nick round the back of the head.

“I’ll just tell him you said hi,” Liam decided. “Come on, boys, I think little Nialler might need a nap before dinner.”

XXX

After Louis finished his tea and chat with Harry, he made his way up to the nursery where Zayn was watching over little Niall as he took a nap. 

“You ok, babe?” Louis asked running a hand through Zayn’s hair as he cast his eyes over Niall in his cot. 

“Yeah,” Zayn answered leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder as he watched Niall cuddling with his favourite teddy and sucking on his dummy as he napped. “Just been a stressful day. I think it’s gotten to Ni too. I think that’s why he’s slipped into headspace.”

“Maybe,” Louis responded. “Haz told me that Ed will be here in a little bit. He’s bringing takeout and then we’re going to have our therapy sessions.”

“Brilliant,” Zayn remarked sarcastically. 

“Don’t be like that, yeah,” Louis said. “Ed’s a nice guy and he’s good at what he does. You just need to co-operate with him, mate.”

“I don’t want to sit with some guy and talk to him about how I was raped and abused,” Zayn complained. “I know what happened to me. Talking about it or not talking about it won’t change anything.”

“You don’t have to talk about the abuse,” Louis pointed out. “You can talk to him about anything you want to. You can just sit and rant to him about Wayne if you like. It’ll do you some good to get a few things off your chest. Especially with how stressed you’ve been. Just give Ed a chance, yeah? Do it for me, babe.”

“Alright,” Zayn relented. “But only if you give me some dirty details about you and Harry.”

Louis promptly blushed. He checked that little Niall was definitely still napping before telling Zayn about Harry spanking him and sucking him off. 

Downstairs in the living-room, Harry and Liam heard the entire conversation through the baby monitor. Liam shot his friend a teasing smirk while Harry simply grinned back smugly before answering the door when Ed showed up and heading upstairs to bring the boys down for dinner.

After carrying little Niall down and sitting him in the highchair, Harry found himself being called ‘mummy’. 

“It looks like little Niall truly sees you all as family,” Ed commented. “Liam’s his daddy, he’s told me before that Louis is his big brother, Zayn’s his princess who he’s going to marry one day and now he’s allocated Harry the role of mummy.”

“Pwetty mummy,” Niall beamed blowing Harry a kiss before using his fingers to pick up a helping of spaghetti hoops and stuffing them into his mouth.

XXX

Louis had his session with Ed first. He didn’t tell the older sub about his pleasurable spanking session with Harry. But he did confide in him that he believed himself to have fallen hard for the Dom. 

“I think I might love him,” Louis confessed. “I’m pretty sure I do.”

“You do,” Ed confirmed. “I can tell. You just light up when you talk about him. Its beautiful really.”

“I haven’t told him yet,” Louis said. “I’ve been hoping Harry will say it to me first.”

“It has long been tradition that the Dom will make the first love declaration,” Ed stated. “Assuming the relationship in question is a romantic one of course. But tradition isn’t necessarily as important or as valued as it used to be. These days it is perfectly acceptable for a sub to make a love declaration first.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis nodded. “But I really want Harry to say it first. I’m not sure why.”

“Well think about it,” Ed suggested. “Why is it so important that Harry says it first?”

“Um, well… I don’t know,” Louis shrugged.

“Here,” Ed ripped a sheet of paper from his notepad and passed it across Liam’s office desk to Louis along with a pen. “I want you to take the pen and just start writing. Don’t think about it, don’t pause to think about what to write next and don’t stop to re-read what you’ve written, just keep writing until you fill the page. Then you can read it back and see if the answer is somewhere in the gibberish.”

“Seriously?” Louis asked doubtfully as he picked up the pen.

“Just try it,” Ed encouraged. “Now don’t think, just write.”

With a sigh, Louis uncapped the lid off the pen and started writing. The first thing he wrote down was ‘My name is Louis Tomlinson and I am writing because Ed told me to, this is so dumb.’ But he carried on writing, not truly paying attention and just letting his hand move across the page. He finished writing two lines away from the bottom and put the lid back on the pen before setting it down.

“Go ahead, read it back,” Ed instructed.

Looking down at the page, Louis read back the words he had written. After the first couple of sentences, his thought process seemed to web out onto many different topics having nothing to do with one another. Most of the page was filled with utter nonsense but there were a few things that really stood out. The names of his sisters screamed out to him, so vivid it was as though they’d been written in neon. There was a paragraph about his mum, a random thought about Stockholm Syndrome Girl and Suicidal Cinderella, a shout out to Miss Alexander and a suggestion that the school Guidance Counsellor, Miss Friend, had run away from a life at the circus after becoming addicted to magic mushrooms and sniffing glue. In amongst all of that, there was also a sentence or two giving reason as to why Louis so wished for Harry to say ‘I love you’ first.

“I want Harry to say it first,” Louis explained to Ed. “Because it’ll be easier to believe. If I say it first, then I’ll always wonder if he’s only saying it back to me so he doesn’t hurt my feelings. But if he says it first I’ll know he really means it. Um… I guess its silly to think that.”

“It’s not silly, just honest,” Ed told him. “Such insecurities are natural. Particularly for individuals who have suffered extreme loss or abuse. Sadly, you’ve suffered both. But despite everything you’ve been through you’ve managed to fall in love. That is truly incredible, Louis.”

XXX

After his session with Ed, Louis went to find Harry, simply needing to kiss and cuddle with his Dom.

Niall was next to have his session with Ed. He was swinging his legs back and forth on the chair and blowing spit bubbles as he cuddled with his teddy bear. Ed watched him fondly, simply observing him for several minutes until Niall rubbed at his eyes and let out a long sigh.

“You alright there, mate?” Ed checked.

“Yeah,” Niall replied.

“How old are you right now?” the redhead asked kindly.

“Um, not sure, it’s weird,” Niall mumbled. “I’m younger than I really am but I’m not properly little.”

“So, you’d say you’re fully aware of the conversation we’re having and able to comment as a teenager rather than a young child?” Ed asked him.

“At the moment I can,” Niall answered. “But I feel like I could slip back to my headspace at any time. I wish… I wish I could control it.”

“Are you feeling unsafe when you’re in headspace?” Ed questioned.

“Not at home,” Niall assured quickly. “But at school it can be scawy… I mean scary,” he corrected himself, sitting up straighter as though that would keep his head clear.

“That’s perfectly understandable,” Ed empathised. 

“Is there a way to control it?” Niall asked. 

“Not that I’m aware of, mate,” Ed answered. “But I know a technique that might help. I’ve seen it work very effectively for other littles.”

“What is it, tell me?” Niall begged eagerly.

“Ok, it isn’t for everybody,” Ed warned. “But try and keep an open mind and I’ll explain. Sometimes, when a submissive that is also a little wishes to have better control over going into their headspace, they decide to engage in pet-play.”

“How does that help?” Niall asked. “Wouldn’t it just mean I could also go into pet headspace instead of just little.”

“It wouldn’t be like that,” Ed told him patiently. “See, you’re a natural little. Some subs have to work really hard to get themselves into that headspace if its something their Dom wants. I’ve even known some subs to fake their little headspace just to try and please their Dom. Subs who are trained to be little have better control over when they go into their headspace than a natural little like yourself. It’s the same with pet-play. Some subs are natural puppies, kittens or ponies. Other subs really have to concentrate on getting themselves into such a frame of mind.”

“Ok, so I’m a natural little, I know that,” Niall said. “But I’ve never done pet-play so how would that help me control my little headspace?”

“Well, in order to get yourself into the right headspace for pet-play it would take a lot of concentration but also a lot of relaxation,” Ed answered. “It isn’t always easy and the likelihood is that you would have to begin by faking it rather than truly feeling like the pet you’re behaving as. Perhaps you would always be faking it,” he acknowledged. “But even pretend pet-play could help you learn to control your natural little headspace enough so that you won’t slip into it when you don’t want to.”

“So, like, I could learn to have enough control so that I’d only be little when I choose to be?” Niall asked. “I wouldn’t fall into it unexpectedly when I’m stressed at school or something?”

“That’s the idea,” Ed confirmed. “I’ve seen it work for other people. If its something you think you’ll be interested in I can prepare some additional information to bring for you next time,” he offered.

“I want to control it,” Niall said. “I mean, I love little Niall. I really need to let him take over sometimes. But it’s safer if I can control it so it only happens when I’m home. But… I don’t know what Li and Zayn would think about pet-play. They might think its too weird. They might laugh at me.”

“I’m sure Zayn probably felt that way about wearing girls’ clothes and make-up,” Ed pointed out. “But you didn’t laugh at him and you didn’t judge him. So why would a boy who loves you so much judge you?”

XXX

Zayn was the last of the boys to have his session with Ed. Finally, the boy participated. He sat down on the chair across from Ed, lifted his head and proceeded to rant. As soon as he started talking, it seemed like he wouldn’t stop. Ed wasn’t able to get a word in. The older sub just listened attentively, allowing Zayn to unleash all his frustrations and leaving Ed wondering just who Wayne was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Mentions of pet-play, mentions of rape role-play (the fictional discussions on the matter are not meant to cause offense), talks about rough sex, simulated rough sex
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter but please don't expect another one until next year
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good Christmas/New Year everybody 
> 
> xox

Chapter 37

After Ed had made the suggestion of pet-play, it was all Niall could think about. Or at least, it was all he could think about while he was in his normal fifteen year old state of mind. Any time he slipped into his little headspace he was able to forget all about it. He hadn’t broached the subject with Liam or Zayn yet and wasn’t sure how to. Of course, he had plenty of friends at school, but he didn’t trust them enough to share something so personal. So he decided to ask Louis (he was little Niall’s big brother after all).

“Lou?” Niall asked in a whisper as Harry and Liam were distracted by an old Friends rerun on the television and Zayn was curled up by Liam’s feet reading a book. “Can I talk to you, in private?”

“Sure,” Louis agreed and they made their way upstairs together.

They crawled onto the lower bunk-bed in the nursery, Niall hugging a pillow to his chest and Louis hugging Niall.

“You can tell me anything, babes, you know that,” Louis reassured. 

“Yeah,” Niall replied. “So, like, I take it you’ve noticed I’ve been slipping in and out of headspace quite a bit?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “But it’s alright, Ni. We’re always gonna take care of you.”

“I know,” Niall responded. “But I want to control it. I only want to be little Niall when I know I’m safe with one of you. I don’t want to keep slipping up at school.”

“Ni, babes, I’m not sure if there is a way to control it,” Louis told him.

“Ed made a suggestion,” Niall informed the other sub. “He said he’s seen it help other subs control their little. If I give it a try it might work for me.”

“Ok, great,” Louis said enthusiastically. “So let’s give it a go. Just tell me how I can help.”

Sighing slightly, Niall twisted his body around so he was face to face with the older boy. He let his head rest on Louis’ chest and brought his thumb close to his mouth. Rather than suck his thumb, he nibbled on the nail for a few moments as he worked up the nerve to tell Louis about Ed’s pet-play suggestion. 

“Ed said trying out pet-play might help me control my little headspace,” Niall explained. 

“Sounds perfect,” Louis replied supportively. “You’d make a great puppy, Ni,” he ruffled the blonde’s hair affectionately. “How does it work exactly?”

“I’m not sure,” Niall admitted, silently relieved that Louis had taken the pet-play topic in his stride. “But Ed said concentrating on acting like a pet and deliberately trying to go into that headspace should help me control my little headspace I naturally go in to. I don’t even know if it’ll work but Ed’s seen it work for people before.”

“It’s definitely worth trying then,” Louis said. “What do Liam and Zayn think?”

“Haven’t told them,” Niall answered, his words muffled now that he’d brought his thumb into his mouth. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh Ni,” Louis cuddled him and kissed his forehead. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. If this is something you seriously want to try out then you need to tell them. They’ll want to help and support you, babes. Me and Haz can help you too.”

“Can you talk to them for me?” Niall asked. 

“Of course I can,” Louis replied. “If that’s what you want?” he checked.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “I’m going little Lou, I can feel it.”

“That’s ok, Nialler,” Louis assured. “I’ll look after you and I’ll talk to Liam and Zayn about pet-play a bit later. Sound good?”

“Tell me story, Lou-Lou,” Niall requested as his mind became younger.

“Of course, sweetheart, shall we pick one of your books off the shelf?” Louis asked.

“Make up story,” Niall responded. 

“Ok,” Louis agreed carding his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “Once upon a time… there was a very special little boy. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his smile was like sunshine. One day, the special little boy asked his family for a puppy…”

XXX

After Niall had settled down to sleep, Louis carefully moved him to the changing mat and put the boy in a nappy just to be on the safe side. Being careful so as not to disturb him, he picked the little up and carried him to his crib. He stood over him for a few minutes, just watching him. It made him think about his sisters and the countless times he had told them bedtime stories and tucked them in for the night. His heart ached slightly to think of the younger siblings he had lost but if nothing else, he was glad none of them had been taken and abused by the Dom. Leaning in to the crib, he pressed a number of kisses to Niall’s forehead. One for little Niall and then one more for each of his sisters.

He placed a cuddly toy into the crib. The sleeping little immediately tucked the teddy under his arm. Louis then flicked on the nightlight, made sure the baby monitor was turned on and closed the door to the nursery before heading downstairs. 

“I’ve just put little Niall to bed,” he told the other three.

“Thanks, Lou,” Liam smiled appreciatively. 

“He’s little again?” Zayn asked looking up from his book. 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded and Zayn began to chew his lower lip nervously as he looked up at his Dom.

“Relax, Z, it’s nothing to worry about,” Liam told him massaging the boy’s shoulders gently. 

“He keeps slipping at school,” Zayn claimed. “Me and Lou aren’t always there. What if something happens in class and we’re not there to look after him?”

“Niall isn’t the only little at your school,” Harry pointed out. “Every school has facilities to cater to submissive littles these days. But if it would make you feel better than we can talk to a member of staff and make it clear that if Niall falls into his headspace then you and Louis are to be brought straight to him.”

“That might not be necessary,” Louis said. “Ed made a suggestion at the last therapy session. Niall wanted me to tell you two about it,” he looked to Liam and Zayn. 

“What is it?” Liam asked still rubbing Zayn’s neck and shoulders. 

“It’s supposed to help him control his little headspace,” Louis explained. 

“What, get rid of it you mean?” Zayn enquired.

“No, no,” Louis shook his head. “It should just help him control when he goes into headspace. So like, he could be little when he wants to be rather than it happening any time and anywhere. Apparently experimenting with pet-play could help. Ed’s seen it work for other littles before.”

“Would that work?” Zayn wondered out loud.

“Possibly,” Liam replied. “If Ed’s seen it work before then I believe him. But I can’t say that pet-play is my strong point. What do you think, Haz?” he looked to the other Dom for his opinion. 

“Nialler would make a great puppy,” Harry mused. “And, Amanda, one of my work colleagues, she works directly with abused subs the team rescue. She’s told me more than once that role-play can be a great tool to help subs confront and overcome their negative experiences. Even rape role-play has been known to have a positive impact on abused subs.”

“What?” Zayn blanched looking disgusted. 

“Different things help different people, Z,” Harry shrugged. 

“Rape role-play for an abused sub, that’s crazy,” Zayn claimed. “That would just make things worse.”

“Actually, I’ve known it to help subs too,” Liam spoke up. “Some of the subs I counsel at the Care Home have admitted to having a rape fantasy. And some of the follow up meetings I’ve conducted to check up on how a sub is progressing with a new Dom have revealed that their sex life has a consensual rape role-play element.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Zayn remarked and Louis shifted uncomfortably and began fiddling with his fingers. “I can’t understand that at all.”

“I’m not sure I understand it either,” Liam admitted. “Anyway, are we all agreed that encouraging Niall to try out puppy-play will be in his best interest?”

“I think it could really help,” Harry nodded.

“He really wants to try and control his little,” Louis offered. “But he was nervous to tell you guys. He doesn’t want you to think badly of him.”

“As if we could,” Liam replied. 

“It won’t be sexual though right?” Zayn checked. “The pet-play thing is just to help him control his little headspace, not for weird pretend bestiality sex.”

“No sex,” Liam agreed. “But we’ll discuss it more in depth when Niall’s back to his fifteen year old self.”

Liam returned his gaze to the television and Zayn dropped his eyes back to his book. Still fiddling awkwardly with his fingers, Louis left the room and headed upstairs. Not bothering to undress, he curled up under the quilt thinking about the rape role-play discussion. Just a few short minutes later he felt the bed dip as Harry climbed in beside him.

“Something’s bothering you, love,” Harry observed. “Tell me,” he stroked the sub’s hair soothingly. 

“Just thinking,” Louis responded quietly.

“Hmm, a kiss for your thoughts?” Harry asked stealing a peck from the boy’s lips and making his mouth twitch upwards into a small smile. “Come on, Lou, you can tell me.”

“The stuff we were talking about downstairs,” Louis said. “I think… I think I understand it.”

“What do you mean?” Harry seemed genuinely confused. “Are you interested in trying out pet-play? Honestly, it would probably help Niall a lot if you did this with him.”

“No, not the pet-play,” Louis replied avoiding eye-contact.

“Not the pet-play,” Harry repeated as he searched his memory for the rest of the conversation. “So, the rape role-play then?” he asked in a judgement-free tone. 

“I don’t have a rape fantasy,” Louis clarified quickly. “I promise I don’t. And I get that Z’s grossed out about the idea of other abused subs actually wanting to act out some rape role-play. It does seem crazy and messed up but… I think I get why it’s helpful to some people.”

“Yeah?” Harry prompted gently.

“So like, if an abused sub acts out a rape scene with a new Dom,” Louis said, “it doesn’t mean anything bad. Like, just because they’re doing a rape role-play doesn’t mean they enjoyed whatever happened to them. I think it just gives them a sense of control. Like, if the sub didn’t fight back when the abusive Dom raped them… with their new Dom, they could fight back in the role-play. They could tell the Dom ‘no’.”

“I never thought about it that way,” Harry confessed. “But I think I understand what you’re saying and I think you’re probably right. Some survivors of sexual abuse probably do need to win back a sense of power and control so they don’t feel so helpless and vulnerable. For some, a rape role-play may well be a way to achieve that.”

“Maybe,” Louis responded. “I don’t need that though. A rape role-play really isn’t for me. But I think I get why it could help other people, I really do. And I really do think some puppy-play for Niall will help him.”

“Yeah, Ed really knows what he’s talking about,” Harry nodded approvingly. 

XXX

The next day at school found Zayn hiding out in the library with Tanya. He was avoiding Wayne who was still stalking around trying to tell Zayn how to behave. During morning break, Wayne had lectured Zayn about his dress being far too short for the late November weather. Initially, Niall had tried squaring up to the older boy in defence of his boyfriend but Wayne’s dismissal of him had triggered Niall’s little to such an extent he had to be taken home. Now it was lunch time, and Zayn and Tanya had made themselves a fort out of an array of books as they ate the baguettes they’d bought in the cafeteria. 

“You have to tell Liam,” Tanya advised. “He was just being protective at Halloween,” she acknowledged. “But now he’s meddling. It’s like he’s trying to court you the way Doms did in the olden days. You know, a Dom would meet a sub they like and they’d take it upon themselves to assert their dominance over them and implement suggestions as to how they should go about their daily lives. If the sub responded positively then the Dom would consult with the sub’s parents or guardians and they’d go on a date with a chaperone. Social expectations dictated that the Dom should have three successful dates with their intended sub before deciding whether to present him or her with a collar or not.”

“You sound like a history book,” Zayn told her. “This history book in fact,” he plucked an old battered book from the tower around them, causing half a dozen books to land in an unceremonious heap on the floor. “Ouch,” he complained when Tanya snatched the book away from him only to hit him on the shoulder with it three times in quick succession. 

“This is serious,” Tanya insisted. “Wayne’s acting like some old fashioned Dom trying to tell you what to do, what to wear, how to behave and he’s treating Liam like he’s merely your guardian. And he clearly has no respect for Niall being your boyfriend. And he’s always trying to sit close to you or place his arm around you. He wants you.”

“So,” Zayn shrugged. “Lots of Doms want me,” he stated bluntly. “They always have. I’m pretty and I wear girls’ clothes. That drives some Doms wild. Guys always look at me when I walk through the halls or down the street; girls too. And lets be honest, it’s not like the abusive Dom wanted me for my personality. He wanted my body, same as the perverts who were eyeing me up at the Halloween Masquerade. So what if Wayne wants my body too? Just because he wants it doesn’t mean he gets to have it.”

“But he thinks he can,” Tanya responded and Zayn rolled his eyes. “I mean it, Z, Wayne really thinks he has a chance at being your Dom.”

“Then he’s crazy,” Zayn sneered. “I already have a Dom. Besides, not so long ago you were all saying that Wayne was just a bit weird but definitely not dangerous.”

“I still don’t think he’s dangerous per se,” Tanya mused. “I can’t honestly believe that he’d ever try to hurt you. He’s a quiet kind of dangerous. Does that make sense?”

“No,” Zayn gave her a blank look and she frowned. 

“Just talk to Liam,” Tanya urged. “I know you’ve talked to him already and I know he’s had words with Wayne but nothing’s changed. Wayne’s still following you around, giving you orders and expecting you to drop to your knees at his feet and present yourself to him.”

“If the creep won’t listen to Liam why the hell would he listen to me?” Zayn asked. “And what’s another talk from Liam gonna do? Don’t get me wrong, I love Liam to death but he’s gentle. And gentle IS a good thing but it can be a drawback too. If Li was as possessive over me and Ni as Haz is over Lou then Wayne wouldn’t dare come near me. But Li’s a calm and quiet Dom; he’s not fiery and aggressive.”

“The quiet people are the ones to watch out for,” Tanya reasoned.

“Ha, says the quiet girl,” Zayn teased.

“How do you think I know?” she shot back with a quirked brow. “And you’re quiet too but there will be hell to pay for anyone who gets on the wrong side of you. Seriously, Zayn, talk to Liam. Wayne isn’t going to get bored and just leave you alone. He’s dedicated to trying to win your affections. It’s going to take something significant to persuade him to back off.”

“Like what?” Zayn sighed.

“Wayne has something of an old fashioned attitude,” Tanya shrugged. “Maybe old fashioned traditions could get him to back off.”

“Such as?” Zayn prompted.

“What remains the one universally recognisable symbol that a sub belongs to a Dom?” Tanya asked. 

“A collar,” Zayn answered and Tanya nodded. “You think I should ask Liam to give me a collar?”

“Even in these modern times a collar screams ‘owned submissive’,” Tanya replied. “They aren’t as common as they used to be. Most couples don’t bother or they have rings instead, or matching tattoos like Louis and his Dom. But everybody still knows what a collar represents and anyone with an old fashioned mindset and traditional values will be respectful of what a sub wearing a collar means. If Liam gets you a collar, I’m pretty sure Wayne will back off.”

“Maybe I don’t want to wear a collar,” Zayn said.

“You’d love to wear a collar,” Tanya stated knowingly. “Just like you love wearing panties. You just don’t have the guts to ask your Dom to collar you.”

“Because nobody does that anymore,” Zayn grumbled. 

“Your ex was going to, right?” Tanya asked him.

“Well… yeah,” Zayn admitted. “But that was a different Dom and a different relationship. Just because he wanted to collar me doesn’t mean Liam will want to.”

“You don’t know if you don’t ask,” Tanya reasoned. “And like I said, wearing a collar to really demonstrate that you belong to Liam Payne will warn Wayne to steer clear. And if Liam says ‘no’ to getting you a collar then maybe you would be better off with Wayne. He probably already has a collar picked out.”

“Don’t make me puke,” Zayn complained.

XXX

After school, Leila and Nick stuck close to Louis and Zayn at the school gates, all of them keeping an eye out for Wayne. As they waited to be picked up, Zayn confided in them about Tanya’s collar suggestion. 

“You’d rock a collar, babe,” Nick winked. “Not enough Doms collar their pretty little subs these days. I don’t know why.”

“Your ex was going to officially claim you with a collar when you both turned eighteen, right?” Louis said and Zayn nodded as he shifted from foot to foot trying to keep warm (perhaps Wayne had a point about his dress being too short for the cold weather). “You wanted that, yeah? You were looking forward to being collared one day?”

“I know collars aren’t main-stream anymore,” Zayn shrugged. “And a lot of the sub activists claim its degrading to put a sub in a collar but… yeah; I was really looking forward to wearing one. I guess I’ve always wanted to be in a collar one day ever since I was old enough to know what it meant to be a sub. But Liam might think it’s too old fashioned.”

“Or he might be thrilled at the idea of collaring you but always thought it would be offensive to suggest such a thing,” Leila suggested. “And a collar would send a clear message to Wayne that you’re off limits.”

“If it helps I could always dry-hump you in the halls whenever he’s around,” Nick offered. 

“How about ‘no’?” Zayn asked rhetorically before releasing an irritated groan. “Well look who it is.”

Together, Louis, Leila and Nick turned to see Wayne striding purposefully towards them, or more accurately, towards Zayn. Immediately, Leila and Nick straightened up to their full height, standing in front of the two subs like a pair of bodyguards. Louis wrapped a protective arm around Zayn’s slim waist while the boy in the dress fixed a glare upon Wayne, refusing to cower behind the others like a helpless sub. 

“I didn’t see you at lunch today,” Wayne said to Zayn, the statement sounding like an admonishment. 

“Whatever,” Zayn sneered at him. 

“I’m sure what you meant to say is ‘I’m sorry, Sir,’” Wayne replied. 

“Or maybe he meant to say ‘fuck off, you massive wanker,’” Nick suggested. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Grimshaw,” Wayne said dismissively turning his focus back to Zayn. “What did you eat for lunch?” he enquired. 

“None of your damn business,” Zayn huffed. 

“Its important that you eat a healthy meal and mind your tone,” Wayne reprimanded. 

“You’re not my fucking Dom,” Zayn practically growled with irritation just as Liam pulled up and stepped out of the car. “He’s my Dom,” he pointed to the Guidance Counsellor. “Him,” he reiterated. “Not you, mate, not now and not ever. Come on, Lou,” he gestured for Louis to follow him as he quickly led the way towards Liam.

Frustratingly, but perhaps predictably, Wayne took it upon himself to follow after them and report to Liam about Zayn’s poor attitude. 

“Thank you for your input, Wayne,” Liam said politely shaking the teen’s hand and clapping him on the back. “But I know how to look after my sub. In the car, boys,” he instructed seemingly eager to get away from Wayne and his critiques. 

Louis and Zayn quickly and quietly slipped into the backseat and plugged their seatbelts in. Liam made to climb back into the driver’s seat but Wayne stood in his way.

“That boy has the potential to be the most wonderful submissive,” Wayne claimed referring to Zayn. “He just needs proper dominance to guide him. Let me take care of him for a weekend and you’ll see the difference. He’s so pretty but that attitude of his needs to be corrected. I’ll reward and punish him as necessary. Just let me have him for a weekend and I can make him perfect.”

“He already is,” Liam responded. “If you can’t see that, then you’re not ready to be anybody’s Dom and you certainly don’t deserve to be his. Now, look at me and listen very carefully… Stay away from my sweet boy or I will cut off your testicles and sell them to your mother as earrings.”

Wisely, Wayne took a physical step back and Liam gave him an unimpressed once over before getting into the car and driving off. 

“Cut off his testicles?” Louis repeated having heard Liam’s threat to Wayne.

“Sell them to his mother as earrings?” Zayn laughed. 

“Well I didn’t want to say grandmother in case she’d passed away,” Liam replied. 

“You’re so cute when you threaten people,” Zayn remarked and Louis couldn’t help but giggle.

“Hey, I’m not cute, I’m very rugged and manly,” Liam insisted. “I can’t believe he’s still pestering you. I thought he was such a nice young man.”

“I told you he was a dickhead,” Zayn said.

“Language,” Liam chided.

“Sorry,” Zayn apologised. “I told you he was a dickhead, Sir.”

Liam tried to look stern and disapproving, but when Louis spluttered with laughter he couldn’t help but join in.

XXX

Arriving home, Louis found Harry in the living-room with little Niall. The blonde was clinging tight to ‘mummy’ and had no regards for the concept of Harry and Louis’ traditional after school tea and chat. So Louis found himself recounting the events of the school day to Harry as he had his hair pulled and chewed by little Niall. 

“Mummy, Nialler wan’ cake!” Niall demanded tugging rather roughly at Harry’s curls.

“Only good little boy’s get cake,” Harry said prying Niall’s fingers off his hair. 

“Nialler good,” Niall insisted. “Pwease, mummy,” his lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout.

“Don’t give me that look, baby boy, that’s cheating,” Harry tutted.

“Pwease, mummy,” little Niall batted his eyelashes. 

“How the hell am I supposed to say no to that?” Harry asked Louis.

“No idea, just make him the cake,” Louis answered. 

“Nialler help,” the little volunteered bouncing on Harry’s lap excitedly. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked. “Is my little Nialler going to help mummy bake cakes?”

“Yum, yum!” little Niall applauded. 

“Well, have fun with that mummy dearest,” Louis teased. “I’m heading upstairs.”

“Lou-Lou kiss mummy!” Niall demanded. The little then giggled and clapped his hands as Louis and Harry shared a peck on the lips. 

Heading upstairs to join Zayn in the attic, Louis tried to ignore the fact that it was weird for little Niall to want him to kiss Harry when he viewed him as an older brother and Harry as his ‘mummy’.

XXX

In the comfy corner of Zayn’s attic, Louis and Zayn lounged side by side in just their underwear. They were having another unorthodox sex lesson, the likes of which they hoped their Doms never found out about. 

“Rough sex?” Louis asked hesitantly after Zayn had suggested it. “Isn’t that just what the asshole Dom did to us?”

“No, babe,” Zayn shook his head. “All the shit that asshole did to us was abuse. I know it might sound weird but there is a world of difference between rough sex and abusive sex.”

“It sounds painful,” Louis said sceptically. 

“Well rough sex is a little painful,” Zayn acknowledged. “But it’s a good kind of pain. The kind you can draw pleasure from. I know it sounds stupid but its true.”

“So, are you in to rough sex?” Louis wondered.

“I do like it a little rough,” Zayn told him. “Nothing drastic. And you love it when Harry spanks you so I reckon you could be into a bit of rough sex.”

“Maybe,” Louis replied. “But what is rough sex exactly? Like, is it just a really hard and fast fuck or do Liam and Niall smack you about a bit before or after? Or during?”

“Whoa, Lou, you’re still confusing rough sex with abuse, mate,” Zayn said. “Li and Ni don’t beat me up, they’d never do that and that isn’t what rough sex means. If a Dom is full on hitting you, like punches and kicks, then that’s abuse. It isn’t kinky rough sex, it isn’t an acceptable punishment, it is just abuse and its not ok. Rough sex is… like… well, see now that my hair’s longer Niall and Liam have something to pull on. Nialler really loves yanking on my hair. Hair-pulling qualifies as rough sex. It isn’t a gentle act but it isn’t abusive either. And I really like it. Some people might hate it and I guess for some it could be too rough but it works for me. And I like when Liam really gets a good grip on my hips, not quite hard enough to bruise but hard enough so that I definitely feel it for a while afterwards.”

“How will I know if I like rough sex or not?” Louis asked.

“And now we begin the practical part of today’s lesson,” Zayn informed him as he moved to straddle Louis’ waist. “We’re gonna try a few things out and see how you respond to them. First of all, lets see how you like being pinned down.”

In one quick movement, Zayn snatched up Louis’ wrists and pinned them above his head, holding the other boy down. 

“This just feels weird,” Louis said.

“Imagine how it would feel with Harry,” Zayn advised. “Do you think you’d like it? Harry’s big strong hands holding you down, leaving you completely at his mercy. He could keep your arms pinned down in one hand and use his other to tease your cock or play with your hole and there’d be nothing you could do about it.”

The more Louis thought about it, the more appealing the idea became. Harry could easily hold him down and Louis would never be able to fight him off. The idea of such helplessness was in itself rather terrifying. But Louis took comfort in the knowledge that he would always be safe with Harry and that he had the option of using his colour. The thought of trusting Harry enough to pin him down and be vulnerable to him in such a way was actually a thrilling one. 

“I still think it feels weird with you,” Louis stated. “But with Harry I reckon I’d like it.”

“Good,” Zayn nodded releasing Louis’ wrists and sitting up straight, still straddling his friend’s waist. “How about nipple play?” he asked. “I love the boys toying with my piercings.”

“I dunno, nipples are just nipples,” Louis shrugged. “Ow, fuck!” he swore as Zayn twisted one. 

“Too rough?” Zayn questioned.

“That seriously hurt, mate,” Louis rubbed his sore nipple. “Ouch, damn it, Zayn,” he complained when the darker-haired boy flicked his other nipple.

“Just testing,” Zayn said. “Looks like your nipples are too sensitive to be played with. I think nipple-clamps would be one hell of a punishment for you. Harry’s always leaving lovebites all over you so I think its safe to say you like a bit of biting. But how about scratching?” he raked his nails down the expanse of Louis’ chest.

“Oh,” Louis gasped watching as his skin pinked before fading back to its regular colour. 

“Good… bad?” Zayn prompted.

“Not sure,” Louis replied undecisively. 

“That’s one to figure out with Harry at some point then,” Zayn said. “Turn over,” he instructed shifting slightly to make it easier for Louis to roll onto his stomach. “Hands and knees, bitch.”

“I’m not your bitch,” Louis told him even as he pushed himself into the requested position. “Shit,” he yelped as Zayn pulled him up into a kneeling position by his hair. “No way, that’s a red.”

“Sorry, babe,” Zayn apologised releasing his friend’s hair before letting his hand trail down to Louis’ throat. He didn’t apply any pressure, just let his nimble fingers rest loosely across the other sub’s neck. “How does that make you feel?”

“Not sure,” Louis answered. “Kinda nervous but… exciting at the same time.”

“Close your eyes and imagine Harry,” Zayn advised and Louis did as suggested. “How does it make you feel now?”

“Warm,” Louis replied swallowing thickly. “Really warm. And really submissive. I think I’d really like Harry to hold my neck, not strangle me or choke me, just… just wrap his fingers around my neck.”

“Another thing to try out with Harry at some point then,” Zayn said pushing Louis back to his hands and knees and gripping his hips. “Alright, now I’m gonna simulate rough sex with you. Just let me know if you want me to stop ok?”

“Ok, I’m ready,” Louis told him. “Bloody hell,” he gasped in shock as Zayn began thrusting against him. 

They both still had their underwear on so there was no actual penetrative sex or touching of each other’s intimate areas. It was just Zayn giving Louis an idea of what rough sex might be like. 

“Mmm,” Louis whined out a groan as Zayn gave a spank to his ass.

After a few more minutes, a couple more spanks and some scratching, Zayn flipped Louis onto his back and hoisted his legs up in the air, practically folding the boy in half as he pretended to fuck him hard and fast. Despite the fact it wasn’t real sex, Louis found himself becoming breathless and couldn’t help but whimper as Zayn pinned his wrists down. He finished with a light slap across Louis’ face before they both took the time to get their breath back. 

“So what do you reckon then?” Zayn asked.

“I’d have to try it with Haz,” Louis said. “But yeah, I think I could be in to a little bit of rough stuff. Nothing major though.”

“Do you think you guys will have sex soon?” Zayn wondered. 

“Don’t know,” Louis shrugged. “We’re definitely getting closer and we are touching each other a lot more when we kiss. I wanna have sex with him one day, definitely. But I wanna enjoy things as they are for a bit longer. Maybe go on a few more dates and get to the saying ‘I love you’ stage before we go all the way in the bedroom.”

“You love him right?” Zayn asked.

“I wasn’t supposed to,” Louis smiled. “He was just supposed to be my Dom so that I could stay with you and Ni. Seriously, I never expected things to turn out this way. But it’s fucking impossible not to love him. Any time he gives me this certain look, or smiles at me, or flips his hair around or takes five minutes to say one sentence I just… I feel it you know? Now that I have him, I can’t imagine life without him. He’s so beautiful. Of course I fucking love him,” he laughed. 

“So why don’t you tell him that?” Zayn quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I will, when I’m ready to,” Louis replied defensively. “Harry would be the type of Dom to cuddle after sex I reckon.”

“Probably,” Zayn nodded. “Just as long as he treats you right during the sex. That’s all I’m worried about.”

“He will, I know he will,” Louis said confidently. “It’s gonna be amazing when it happens. It’ll be good sex, the right kind of sex. He’ll make me forget that abusive asshole and his friends were ever inside me.”

“Friends?” Zayn repeated looking at Louis in a mixture of confusion and horror. “What do you mean friends? I thought there was only one Dom in the house and the sub girls locked in another room?”

“Um, it doesn’t matter,” Louis averted his gaze. “Forget I said anything.”

“Lou,” Zayn gripped the other boy’s shoulder. “Talk to me, mate, please.”

“Look, we all had a shit time with that Dom but it’s over now, it doesn’t matter,” Louis said as he pulled his clothes back on. 

“Louis,” Zayn hastily pulled his clothes on too and guided Louis into a hug. “Tell me what happened, please. I need to know, babe.”

“The Dom had parties,” Louis admitted with a sigh. “He’d invite his ‘guests’ over, men and women. He’d bring me out to the ‘party’. I was the ‘entertainment’. He said if I disappointed him and didn’t please his friends then he’d take it out on you and Niall. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Fucking hell, Lou,” Zayn didn’t know what else to say. He just pulled his best friend closer and held him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued in 2018!!!
> 
> Enjoy Christmas, hope you've all been good for Santa (but if you're reading this fic you've probably all been a little bit naughty)
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	39. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Um, ok, what have we got... sex store, collars, tags, mentions of paddling, pet-play, deliberate flirting, nipple-play (punishment), ice-cubes... yeah, think that's it
> 
> Hello everybody and welcome to 2018, hope its a good one
> 
> FYI this will be the last update until I get my new laptop (current one really is a piece of shit even if I do love the colour *pink*)
> 
> My new laptop was due to arrive today (3rd January) but it didn't and now the arrival date is estimated between the 4th-9th
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter

Chapter 38

The weekend saw Louis and Harry in the car driving down to Doncaster. It was the end of November and they were taking their second trip to visit Louis’ family. The car journey had begun with casual talk and laughter as they sang along to the radio. But as soon as they entered Doncaster, the music was turned off and both became silent as they stopped to pick up fresh flowers before driving to the graveyard. 

“Um,” Louis croaked out as Harry parked the car. “I think I wanna go on my own today. Do you mind?”

“Whatever you need, baby,” Harry told him leaning over to press a kiss to his mouth. “You’ve got your phone on you, yeah?” he checked and the sub nodded. “Just call if you need me to come to you. If not, I’m right here waiting.”

“How long can I stay for?” Louis asked.

“As long as you need, love,” Harry answered him. “I’ll wait until the sun goes down if I have to.”

“Thanks, Haz,” Louis pecked his cheek before stepping out of the car and carrying the multiple bouquets of flowers through the cemetery gates and making his way through the headstones. 

Even though Louis didn’t really pay attention to the steps he took, his feet carried him to the right place. Somehow, despite having only visited the final resting place of his mother and sisters just once before in October, he had managed to memorise the way. His heart clenched as he found himself staring at all of their names etched into the stone. As he took great care setting the flowers down, he wished he had his own magic hammer and chisel so he could change the names on the tombstones. He’d gladly sacrifice the abusive Dom and all of his friends if it meant he could get his family back. Not that such a thing was possible of course, even if he did happen upon a magical hammer and chisel, for he never knew the identity of the abusive Dom. He knew the monstrous man had to have a name, he just didn’t know what it was. 

“No,” Louis shook his head to rid thoughts of the abusive Dom away. “Not here,” he insisted. As he finished neatly arranging the last bunch of flowers, he turned his focus to the loved ones he was mourning. “I miss you all so much,” he whispered. He quickly looked over his shoulder to check if anybody else was around to hear him speaking to the dead. Even though there was nobody in sight, he continued to speak in a whisper, wanting his conversation with his family to be private. “Do you miss me?” he asked. “Is it nice up there?” he looked skywards. “You’re taking care of each other, right? You’re being good for mum, yeah?”

He held his breath, subconsciously waiting for some kind of answer, but the only response he received was the wind blowing through his hair. 

“I still can’t believe you’re all gone,” Louis admitted. “I think I’m still expecting you all to come bursting through the front door and throwing your shoes and coats everywhere and making too much noise. Any time my phone rings I still expect it to be one of you. I think to myself, hey, I haven’t spoken to the girls in a while or mum must need me to run to the shops to get something for dinner. Then I have to remind myself that it won’t be any of you lot calling and it’s like I lose you all over again. It’s not bloody right and it ain’t fucking fair. And I feel guilty like… I know you all want what’s best for me. I know you’d want me to be happy. And I am happy. Harry, he’s… he’s wonderful. You’d have all loved him, I know you would. He treats me right, mum. He’s everything a Dom should be. But it feels wrong to move on sometimes. Like, I should just stay here on my knees and watch over you all until I turn to stone. I mean, I know deep down in my heart that none of you want that. I know you want me to smile and get on with my life. And I am, I promise. Just… yeah, I feel bad about it sometimes. Like it means I’m forgetting you all by moving on with Haz. But I’m not. I could never forget you.”

He rearranged the flowers some more and sat cross-legged in the dirt. The grass was a little damp and the wetness was slowly seeping through the material of his jeans and making him shiver but Louis didn’t care. He was determined to sit alone with them for a while longer. 

The sound of a bird (most likely a pigeon) caught his attention. Looking skywards, Louis noted a dark cloud looming ever closer. At a guess, Louis thought it would take perhaps ten to fifteen minutes for the cloud to pass over his head, no doubt bringing heavy rain with it. The boy continued talking to his family in a whisper, agreeing with himself to head back to Harry in the car when the rain cloud hit.

XXX

Together, Liam, Zayn and Niall headed into town. The Dom treated his two subs to lunch to reward them for good behaviour before making their way to the sex shop. Their main purpose was to obtain some new equipment to help Niall with pet-play. The blonde was still a bit nervous and embarrassed about the situation but he was determined to try so that he could gain better control of his little headspace. 

“They have a lovely lingerie section,” Liam told Zayn. “Pick out anything you like, sweet boy,” he encouraged. 

“Thanks, Li,” Zayn beamed. His heart was already set on a pair of silk pink French knickers with a pretty delicate lace edging. He was sure they’d enhance the shape of his pert bum and slim hips and he couldn’t wait to feel the material caress his pretty clit. Happily snatching up a pair that would fit, he continued to browse through the selection for anything else that particularly caught his eye while Liam led Niall to the pet-play section.

Moving through the shelves devoted to pet-play, it became apparent to Liam quite quickly that Niall was still feeling shy. The boy had yet to actually lift his gaze from the floor and look at any of the items properly. 

“Have you thought anymore about what kind of pet role-play you’d like to try?” Liam asked hoping to ease the sub into things gently.

“Yeah, I wanna go puppy,” Niall answered becoming very interested in his laces. 

“Great,” Liam said enthusiastically. “A puppy is perfect for you, Nialler. These puppy ears are cute,” he pulled a pair off the display shelf to show his sub. “They match your hair,” he pointed out. “Feel how soft they are,” he encouraged and Niall stroked his fingers over one ear. “Would you like to try them on, see how they feel?”

“Not here,” Niall shook his head. “But I like them.”

“Good, we’ll get this pair then,” Liam decided wrapping an arm around the blonde. “Let’s see if we can find a tail to match. Here we are, this side,” he pointed to the appropriate shelf. 

Letting out a breath, Niall finally found it within himself to properly look through the merchandise. All of the tails were attached to different sized and shaped butt-plugs. Had it been ordinary butt-plugs they were looking at then Niall wouldn’t have been phased at all, but the fact they all had puppy tails attached to the end made him feel awkward. He wanted to choose something quickly before the embarrassing situation became too stressful and he slipped into his headspace. It would be much too mortifying if little Nialler came out to play and ran around the shop with a giant dildo or something. 

“Um, this one’s more expensive than this one,” Niall said. “But they look the same. How come one costs more?”

“This one vibrates,” Liam explained pointing to the more expensive butt-plug puppy tail. “It’s aimed at submissives looking to sexualise the pet-play.”

“Fuck that,” Niall muttered. “Sorry,” he apologised as Liam pinched his bum. “Er, can I get this one then?” he asked pointing to the golden puppy-dog tail attached to a non-vibrating butt-plug. 

“Sure, good choice,” Liam approved. “Let’s look at some chew toys and things,” he suggested. 

Together, they picked out two toys you would give to a real puppy as well as picking up a doggy bowl (after Liam had assured Niall he wouldn’t have to eat real dog food). They took a look at dog beds but Niall reasoned they could just make a bed out of blankets and cushions rather than potentially waste too much money if the puppy-play idea didn’t work out. 

“I think that’s enough stuff to start with,” Niall said fairly. “If it goes well we can always buy more, right?”

“Of course,” Liam nodded as Zayn rejoined them carrying two new pairs of panties along with a purple mesh corset with matching stockings and biting on the corner of his lower lip. “I know what that look means,” the Dom stated. “You’ve seen something you want but you’re hesitant to ask.”

“You might say no,” Zayn shrugged. 

“I might say yes,” Liam pointed out. “You won’t know until you ask.”

“What is it?” Niall asked curiously. “Is it kinky?”

Zayn blushed but didn’t respond. He kept his gaze down, still chewing on his lip nervously. He obviously really wanted the mystery item.

“Enough of that,” Liam pried his finger between Zayn’s lips to stop him biting before he drew blood. “We just need to pick out one more thing for Niall’s puppy-play and then you can show me what you want, ok?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn answered obediently. 

“I thought we were done,” Niall said looking at the puppy ears, tail, dog bowl and toys in his arms. “What else do I need?”

“Every puppy needs a collar,” Liam insisted. “We don’t have to get a leash if you don’t want one. But pet collars will be the biggest help to get you into the right headspace for a puppy.”

“Urgh, ok,” Niall agreed looking over the pet-play collars indifferently. “Get whatever, I don’t care.”

“Why don’t you pick one out, Zayn?” Liam asked.

Glancing over the choices, Zayn settled on a black collar with cute different coloured puppy cartoons covering it. After Liam and Niall both approved the choice, Liam instructed Zayn to lead him to whatever it was he wanted. Holding the sexy panties and corset he’d already picked tight in his hands, Zayn led his Dom over to the section of the store that displayed the submissive collars (not to be confused with the pet-play collars). 

“You want a collar, sweet boy?” Liam checked.

“You don’t have to,” Zayn said quickly. “I just thought… maybe it’d send a clearer message to Wayne that I’m taken… and my ex planned to collar me one day anyway… I guess I’ve always wanted one and I’d really like to wear something that shows to everyone I’m yours but… if you think it’s too old fashioned I get it. I know most people don’t bother with the collar thing anymore.”

“You’re cute when you ramble,” Liam smiled stealing a kiss from the corner of the sub’s mouth. “May I pick one for you?”

“Please,” Zayn practically begged getting sexually excited at the thought of his Dom selecting a collar to truly claim him with. 

To Zayn’s delight, Liam didn’t just treat the situation casually and pick the nearest collar. The man took his time. He looked through different styles, testing them in his own hands to get an idea how the accessory would feel and holding some up to Zayn’s throat to see how they complimented his skin tone. Some of the collars were more discreet and could pass as a simple piece of jewellery. Others were significantly more obvious and rather on the clunky side. Zayn was relieved that Liam didn’t even glance at the large bulky collars. However, he did become slightly worried as Liam eyed a few of the plainer collars during his contemplation. Thankfully, Liam ultimately selected the collar Zayn had instantly decided was his favourite. 

The collar wasn’t too oversized or too masculine so it wouldn’t clash with his outfit choices. It also wasn’t too delicate to be mistaken for a piece of jewellery. While it was a collar obviously intended for a boy, it had a touch of femininity to it to match Zayn’s dress sense and personality. The accessory was blatantly a submissive collar which was precisely what Zayn desired. It had a fastening at the back that Zayn wouldn’t be able to undo by himself. He would have to have Liam or Niall put the collar on and take it off for him, something he didn’t realise himself that he wanted so desperately from a submissive collar. There was a D-ring at the front of the collar providing the option to clip on a name tag and hook on a leash. 

“I think this is the collar for you,” Liam placed the collar around Zayn’s throat and fastened it up. “How does it feel?”

“Perfect, Sir,” Zayn answered loving how the collar felt against his skin. 

“Looks good on you, babe,” Niall complimented. “Are you getting a leash?”

“Can I?” he turned to Liam hopefully. 

“You pick the leash, Nialler,” Liam encouraged as he removed the collar from Zayn’s neck.

Handing the puppy-play merchandise over to Liam, Niall searched through the array of leashes. In his eyes, a leash was a leash. But he knew that Zayn would want it to match the collar and he didn’t want to pick something that would clash. The blonde became torn between two. After studying them carefully for a while, he worked out that one of them was actually specifically designed for the collar they had picked out, so he selected the matching leash and handed it to Liam. 

The two subs followed behind their Dom and stood quietly as he placed all the items on the counter. It was a punk Domme in her late twenties serving them, not batting an eyelid as she placed everything into a shopping bag. 

“Would you like name tags for the two collars?” she asked. “And all our flavoured lubricants are half price today,” she informed him indicating the shelf of bottles in front of the counter. 

“Just a name tag for the submissive collar, please,” Liam answered her. “And I’ll take an orange sherbet lube,” he said placing the orange bottle on the counter. “Pick a flavour, boys,” he told the two subs.

Zayn picked candyfloss and Niall picked cookie-dough while the Domme serving them showed a selection of name tags to choose from.

“We’ll take the silver,” Liam decided. 

“And the inscription?” the Domme asked as she took out a silver tag.

“Up to you, sweet boy,” Liam told Zayn. 

“Really?” Zayn lifted an eyebrow in surprise and Liam nodded in confirmation.

“So, what do you want it to say, sweetness?” the Domme asked.

“This cunt belongs to Liam Payne and Niall Horan,” Zayn replied though it came out as more of a question as he looked to Liam for approval. 

“If that’s what you want it to say,” Liam agreed. “I’ll be paddling your ass hard tonight as punishment for the swear word though,” he warned.

“I’ll take it, Sir,” Zayn responded loving the thought of the word ‘cunt’ being displayed around his neck for all to see along with the names of his two boyfriends. He was sure the look on Wayne’s face would be priceless at school next Monday. 

“Ok,” Liam took a pen and paper from the Domme so he could write down the spellings for his and Niall’s names.

“This should only take five minutes,” the Domme told them before heading in to the backroom to have the name tag engraved. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Zayn trailed kisses along Liam’s jaw line. “I really needed this.”

XXX

In the graveyard, the angry grey rain cloud finally arrived to greet Louis. The droplets of water were light at first, so faint they almost tickled. But in a matter of seconds the drops became heavier and Louis could feel the rain dripping down the back of his neck and plastering his fringe to his forehead. The flowers he’d picked out and took such care arranging would be ruined before he even made it out of the graveyard.

“I’ll be back soon,” Louis said pushing himself to his feet and feeling his thin purple adidas jacket get heavier with the weight of the water. “I love you.”

Head bent low against the onslaught of heavy rain, Louis hastily made his way out of the cemetery and back to Harry’s car. His Dom was in the driver’s seat singing in to a water bottle performing some rather cringe-worthy air guitar moves. Shaking his head to get rid of some of the excess rainfall, Louis yanked open the passenger side door and climbed in.

“Oh, Lou, hey baby,” Harry greeted as though his boyfriend hadn’t just caught him singing and dancing to the radio like a complete dork. “Shit, you’re soaked through,” he realised. 

“Um, yeah, it’s raining,” Louis stated unnecessarily. 

“You must be freezing,” Harry sighed. “Climb in the back,” he commanded practically pushing Louis through the gap between the driver and passenger seat then awkwardly clambering to join him in the back. 

“Haz, what are you doing?” Louis questioned as his Dom began stripping him.

“Getting you out of these wet clothes,” Harry said. “I don’t want you getting sick, love.”

“But what am I gonna wear?” Louis asked. “I don’t wanna drive back naked. Please, Haz.”

“It’s alright, you won’t be naked,” Harry stripped the boy completely and threw the wet clothes into the boot. He then took off half of his own clothing. The jumper he had been wearing was big on him so it was even bigger on Louis. It practically came to the boy’s knees and the sleeves fell well past his knuckles. “You look adorable,” he couldn’t help but comment as he used the scarf he had been wearing as a makeshift towel to dry Louis’ hair before also bundling the boy up in the coat he’d been wearing.

“Won’t you be cold?” Louis worried now that he had Harry’s jumper and coat, leaving his boyfriend in just a short-sleeved t-shirt. 

“Not with you beside me, hot-stuff,” Harry teased pulling a silly face.

“You sound like Nick,” Louis laughed and Harry instantly scowled. “Sorry,” Louis apologised. “You’re much better looking though,” he added.

“And don’t you forget it,” Harry retorted. “How are you anyway, love?” he asked seriously laying down as best as his tall frame would allow him in the back of the car.

“Ok as I can be I guess,” Louis crawled on top resting his head on Harry’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. 

“I can’t imagine how tough it must be,” Harry said. “But I think you’ve been incredibly brave through everything. I’m really proud of you, Lou.”

“Thanks,” Louis replied closing his eyes for a few moments and just cuddling with his boyfriend. “Think I just wanna stay here and lay with you forever,” he said almost drowsily. 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Harry’s hand slipped up under the too-big jumper to cup the boy’s bare bum. 

The couple napped in the back of the car for half an hour before Harry insisted they start the drive back home. On the way, they stopped through a McDonalds driveway, Harry making sure Louis had a hot drink. 

XXX

They arrived back home slightly later than planned and it wasn’t the most pleasant of scenes they returned to. Niall was a tearful mess practically strangling himself as he tried to yank off the dog-collar he was wearing while Liam and Zayn tried to calm him. 

“This is stupid, I don’t fucking want to!” Niall shrieked. 

“Alright, Ni, calm down,” Zayn tried to be soothing as he approached the blonde only to be shoved away.

“I want it off, I fucking want it off!” Niall demanded.

“Niall, just relax and I’ll take it off for you, sweetheart,” Liam said having little choice but to forcibly grip Niall’s wrists together as he tried fighting him away. “Hold still,” Liam instructed gently. “Just hold still for a few seconds and the collar will be off.”

As Harry and Louis stepped fully into the living-room, Liam had to actually wrestle a squirming and kicking Niall to the ground and pin him down so he could remove the dog-collar. 

“It’s off, now be calm,” Liam told the blonde who hastily scrambled to a corner and leaned his back against the wall taking deep breaths and releasing a string of swearwords when Zayn tried to approach. “Let him be,” Liam pulled Zayn back against him, hugging him from behind. “He’ll calm down in a few minutes. Hi guys,” he greeted Harry and Louis.

“Pretty collar Zayn,” Harry complimented noticing the accessory right away.

“Thanks,” Zayn beamed proudly. 

“What does the name tag say?” Harry asked with interest so the feminine sub stepped closer to show him. “Wow,” Harry seemed both surprised and impressed. “You must have worked your magic to get Liam to agree to having the C word included.”

“I got one hell of a paddling for it,” Zayn admitted. “But its worth it. You alright, mate?” he asked looking to Louis, taking in his current apparel of just Harry’s jumper.

“Yeah, it started raining up in Donny,” Louis shrugged. “So naturally Haz had to strip me. He claims its so I wouldn’t get sick but I think he just likes perving over me.”

“Well who wouldn’t, you’re gorgeous,” Zayn said.

“Cheers, babe, you too,” he replied reaching out to touch the boy’s collar and get a closer look at the inscription on the name tag. “Hey, what was that for?” Louis complained turning to glare up at Harry who had just lifted the jumper to whack the back of his thigh.

“Quit flirting with Zayn,” Harry told him and Louis and Zayn both rolled their eyes. 

“How about we go up to my attic, babe?” Zayn offered deliberately trying to sound suggestive.

“Oh I love it when you take me up to your attic, darling,” Louis responded as they wrapped their arms around one another and kissed each other on the cheek.

“Quit it,” Harry said jealously causing the two subs even more amusement. “I’ll spank you for that, Louis Tomlinson,” he warned.

“Ha, he’ll like that,” Zayn giggled.

“Damn it,” Harry muttered to himself. “Fine, I won’t spank you for it. And I won’t kiss you… ever again.”

“I guess I’ll just have to kiss him for you then,” Zayn laughed taking Louis’ face in his hands and pressing kisses all over his face making his friend laugh. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Harry yanked Louis away from Zayn, holding his sub possessively.

“Sorry, Haz, it’s just so easy to make you jealous,” Louis smiled sweetly.

“Just give me time and I’m gonna work out the perfect way to punish you, baby,” Harry promised.

“Nipple-play,” Zayn advised. “That’s a good punishment for Lou.”

“Zayn,” Louis hissed at him and his friend just smirked. 

“Nipple-play… really?” Harry mused reaching his hand up and tweaking one of Louis’ nipples through the material of his jumper.

“Ow, Haz, don’t,” Louis whined.

“Think I’m gonna have fun exploring that later,” Harry replied playfully. “Do you feel like flirting with Zayn some more or are you done making me jealous?”

“I’m really sorry, I’ll stop,” Louis told him.

“Good boy,” Harry kissed him sweetly on the mouth. “You still have that Math homework to do,” he reminded his sub who groaned. “Don’t be like that,” Harry chided. “You’ve been doing really well. Your grade is improving and I’m really proud of you. I expect you to keep it up. Now go on, go get your homework done and I’ll check it when you’re finished and we can go through anything you got stuck on.”

Louis left the room grumbling over Math and Zayn asked Liam if he could take a bubble bath to sooth his aching bottom that had previously been paddled in exchange for getting the word ‘cunt’ inscribed onto his new name tag. 

“Go on, sweet boy,” Liam stroked his punished bottom softly and pressed a kiss to his neck just below the collar. “Think you can help me with this one?” he asked Harry gesturing to Niall who was still propped against the wall in the corner of the living-room. “Hi Nialler, have you calmed down for me, babes?”

“Yeah,” Niall answered with the hint of a sniff as he wiped a stray tear away. “Sorry for overreacting,” he apologised. “It’s just really fucking hard and I didn’t think it would be.”

“Less of the swearing please,” Liam stated pointedly. “You know, we don’t have to do the pet-play. It was only a suggestion.”

“I wanna try it though,” Niall said. “I wanna control my little better. I just didn’t think it’d be this hard trying something new. I just felt really stupid, Li.”

“There is no need to feel stupid, never,” Liam assured. “Is it the collar specifically you don’t like?”

“Dunno,” Niall shrugged.

“Can I ask what exactly happened?” Harry questioned. 

“I had the collar put on,” Niall explained. “Then I got down on all fours so Zayn could put the puppy ears on for me and I just… freaked out I guess,” he sighed. He moved from his corner and picked up the puppy ears he had whacked out of Zayn’s hands. “I just feel silly.”

“Well, maybe we need to take smaller steps,” Liam suggested. “Perhaps if you just start by wearing the puppy-ears while you’re doing normal daily things like watching T.V, eating dinner or doing homework.”

“Or maybe this will be easier if you have someone do it with you,” Harry offered his opinion. “Maybe you won’t feel so self-conscious that way.”

“Maybe,” Niall shrugged. “But I don’t think Z or Lou are in to pet-play. And I don’t want to ask anyone at school. I want to keep the puppy-play private because I’m finding it embarrassing as hell. And if I can’t handle the stupid puppy ears there’s no way I’m gonna cope with anyone sticking a puppy tail up my arse.”

“Well let’s forget about the ears, tail and collar for now,” Liam said. “We could start another way. Just crawling around on your hands and knees maybe. It isn’t too dissimilar to crawling around when you’re in your little headspace.”

“I guess,” Niall shrugged still looking awkward and miserable. 

“How do you feel about nudity, Nialler?” Harry asked.

“Um… what do you mean?” Niall looked to him in confusion.

“Are you ok seeing me naked and being naked in front of me?” Harry asked.

“Um… I guess,” Niall shrugged still looking non-plussed.

“Good, get your clothes off,” Harry said pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it onto the armchair, his trousers and underwear soon following. 

“Go on, it’s ok,” Liam reassured when Niall looked to him for guidance. 

“Alright, all fours,” Harry dropped to his hands and knees and Niall copied him still looking slightly uncertain. “Now, I’m gonna act like a dog. Just follow my lead. Do what feels natural. If things get uncomfortable say ‘red’ and the role-play will stop. You green?”

“Green,” Niall answered reasoning he had nothing to lose.

Harry barked in response before scrambling over to Niall and licking a stripe along his face before sniffing at him and yapping once more. For a few minutes, Niall just felt stunned and awkward and didn’t know what to do as he watched Harry (a Dom) pretend to be a dog.

Crawling through Liam’s parted legs, Harry yapped at the man’s heels until Liam paid him some attention and patted his head, stroking his hair.

“Good boy,” Liam praised. “Such a good dog, here,” he picked up the chew toy that had been abandoned on the couch and threw it across the room. “Fetch, fetch boy.”

Barking happily, Harry ran after the toy and picked it up in his mouth before carrying it back to Liam and being scratched behind the ears for his efforts. After the third time Harry had ‘fetched’ the toy, Niall found the courage to release an experimental bark. He didn’t think it sounded particularly good or realistic but it made Harry bark back at him excitedly. This time, when Harry licked his face, Niall licked back and let out a slightly more confident woof before crawling to Liam to see how it felt to have his hair petted and back stroked. 

“That’s my good boy,” Liam praised. “Such a good puppy.”

Niall barked in agreement. He still felt slightly silly but he took comfort in the fact that Harry was pretending to be a dog with him. 

XXX

Getting re-dressed after his pet role-play with Niall, Harry asked to check over Louis’ Math homework. The boy had done a good job, only getting two answers just slightly wrong and leaving three answers blank as he’d been waiting for Harry to help him. 

“I reckon you could be a teacher, you know,” Louis said conversationally after Harry had helped him successfully complete his homework. 

“Is that right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “Kids would definitely pay attention when they’re being taught by such a hunk. You might get a few people deliberately misbehaving though. Naughty students looking to be spanked by sexy Mr. Styles.”

“The only naughty boy I’ll be spanking is you,” Harry leered. “I’ve gotta admit, I’m secretly pleased you’ve discovered spanking is a kink of yours. That beautiful ass of yours is just made for it.”

“Could you… could spank me now?” Louis asked. “Please, Sir?”

“I’d love to,” Harry answered. “So it’s such a shame I still have to punish you for flirting with Zayn. Show me your nipples,” he demanded in a tone that was not to be disobeyed.

Gulping slightly, Louis removed Harry’s long jumper he’d been wearing. He was now stood in Harry’s Office in nothing but a pair of red boxers he’d slipped on when he’d come upstairs to start his homework. He grunted in surprise as Harry’s large hands slapped against his butt-cheeks before lifting him and sitting him on the desk. 

“Hands behind your back, love,” Harry instructed and Louis did as he was told, keeping quiet as his Dom bound his wrists together. “Now, remind me why I need to punish those pretty nipples of yours.”

“I was flirting with Zayn on purpose to make you jealous,” Louis said swinging one foot back and forth as he waited nervously. 

“Do I need to tie your ankles together too?” Harry asked and Louis immediately stilled his legs. “Better,” Harry approved. “Now, is it appropriate to flirt with Zayn or anybody else?”

“No, Sir,” Louis answered. 

“Is it acceptable to deliberately make your Dom feel jealous?” Harry questioned. 

“No, it isn’t,” Louis replied in a small voice. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“How would you feel if the situation was reversed?” Harry quizzed. “Let’s say I started flirting with a pretty young sub, offering to put him over my knee and spank his pretty ass until his tiny little cock’s dripping with pre-cum?”

“Shit, Haz, please don’t do that,” Louis groaned.

“It’s ‘Sir’,” Harry corrected. “And never,” he stated seizing hold of Louis’ chin and kissing him firmly on the mouth. “You are the only sub for me.”

“And you’re the only Dom for me, Sir,” Louis responded. 

“Good,” Harry approved. “Let’s get on with your punishment then. Back straight, chest out,” he ordered. “Good boy,” he praised. “Now wait,” he left the Office soon returning with a glass full of ice-cubes. He plucked a cube out and pressed it firmly against Louis’ left nipple. “Stay still,” he said as Louis shrieked and flinched away from the cold. “Look at that,” Harry commented. “Your poor little nipple’s gone all stiff,” he flicked the hard nub making Louis wince. He pushed the remainder of the used ice-cube into Louis’ mouth, making him suck on something he had just been punished with. “Keep still this time,” Harry warned before pressing a second ice-cube against Louis’ other nipple. “Such a good boy,” he said genuinely impressed that Louis managed to stay still. “Oh look,” Harry fake gasped. “This pretty nipple is all hard too.”

Digging into the glass, Harry plucked out two ice-cubes and pushed one against each of Louis’ nipples at the same time and the boy couldn’t help but whimper and flinch back.

“Oh Louis, Louis, Louis,” Harry tutted. “That’s going to cost you.”

He rummaged through his desk drawer and pulled out a set of nipple clamps attached to one another by a chain.

“Oh god,” Louis whimpered just at the sight of them as he recalled how much it had hurt when Zayn had twisted his nipples during their lesson on rough sex. 

“Colour?” Harry asked stroking Louis’ face with the chain of the nipple clamps.

“I’m green,” Louis answered. “But it might turn into red, I don’t know.”

“If you feel red let me know immediately and we’ll stop,” Harry told him and Louis nodded. “Stick your chest back out, show me those pretty pebbled nipples.”

Louis pushed his chest as far forward as he could, presenting his nipples to his Dom in preparation for the clamps. He whimpered and mewled as they were fixed on, not liking it one bit. It was most definitely a punishment. But he was still green, he could take his punishment like a good submissive should. 

“Still green?” Harry checked and Louis confirmed. “Good boy, you’re taking your punishment so well,” he tugged on the chain a little and Louis yelped. “Stand,” Harry ordered and Louis hastened to obey. “Now, this is for failing to keep still,” Harry explained taking another ice-cube and forcing it down the front of Louis’ boxers so the cold block of water melted onto his cock. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Louis stammered and Harry gave the chain another tug.

“One more ice-cube left,” Harry observed. “Where do you think I’m gonna put this one?”

“I don’t know, Sir,” Louis answered.

“Think about it,” Harry challenged. 

“Oh god,” Louis whimpered. “You’re gonna push it in my asshole.”

“What a wonderful idea,” Harry replied. “Bend over the desk.”

Louis bent over the desk, sticking his ass out in the air, his wrists still bound behind his back. He took deep breaths as Harry lowered his underwear. He then had the binding on his wrists removed and he looked to Harry over his shoulder, confused.

“Spread your cheeks,” Harry instructed. “Hold yourself open for me.”

The heat spreading through his face was a bizarre contradiction to the coldness of the ice. Feeling mortified, Louis reached behind himself and parted his cheeks, exposing his hole fully to Harry.

“You have such a pretty hole, Louis,” Harry complimented.

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis blushed.

“Colour?” he checked as he picked up the last ice-cube.

“G… green, Sir,” Louis answered squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation. “Oh fuck!” he swore as Harry pressed the ice-cube up against his pucker and let it melt along his crack. 

“Stand,” Harry clicked his fingers and Louis instantly stood. “Turn,” Harry clicked again and Louis spun to face him. “Hands on your head,” he directed and Louis obeyed. He tugged on the chain a few times and flicked at the hard nubs. “What do you have to say to me, love?”

“I’m sorry for flirting and making you jealous,” Louis told him. “It was wrong for me to deliberately do something I knew would hurt your feelings and make you feel bad.”

“Keep talking,” Harry advised giving another few tugs. 

“Thank you for punishing me for my bad behaviour,” Louis continued. “I know you need to punish me so you can help me learn from my mistakes and become a better sub. You punish me only when I deserve it and you did it because you care. I hope you forgive me, Sir.”

Harry gave a final tug on the chain before removing the nipple clamps, kissing and sucking gently at Louis’ sore nipples.

“You’re forgiven, love,” Harry told him. “You were such a good boy for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to hear what you think
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here, I know it's been a while and a few people started to get a bit concerned. Apologies. Everything is fine.
> 
> As I said in my notes on the last chapter, there wouldn't be a new chapter until my new laptop came. It was supposed to arrive January 3rd. Then it got delayed. Then it got delayed again. And again. Then it just never arrived and I had to wait 5 working days for the refund before I could try again and order a different one. Then I had to wait for that one to arrive and transfer everything across and set it all up and blah, blah, blah, here we are.
> 
> So kind of a short chapter (my writing flair hasn't really returned from so long of not being able to do anything) but it felt nice ending the chapter at this point
> 
> Oh, um, WARNING - mentions of parties, pet-play, writing on skin, I don't even know what to warn for anymore
> 
> XXX

Chapter 39

On Sunday, Louis was dropped off at Leila’s, so they could work on some homework together. Nick ended up joining them and Louis hesitated as to whether he should let Harry know or not. While the get together was perfectly innocent and they were genuinely studying in Leila’s bedroom, Louis knew Harry would feel a little annoyed that Nick was there when he wasn’t supposed to be. For a good fifteen minutes, he toyed with the idea of just not telling his Dom that Nick was there reasoning that what Harry didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. But ultimately Louis decided that he didn’t want to lie to his boyfriend and that concealing a truth was just as bad as fabricating a lie. So, he took out his phone and sent Harry a text message letting him know that Nick was studying with him and Leila. The ‘thank you for telling me’ response he received from Harry assured Louis that he had done the right thing.

XXX

Back at the house, Harry was spending some time with Niall helping him become more comfortable with the pet-play. He selected a programme about dogs on the television for inspiration and had managed to convince Niall to wear the puppy ears. The pair were nude, lazing around on the living-room floor in front of the T.V, communicating to one another in a series of barks. 

After half an hour, Harry felt like he could almost understand what the blonde puppy wanted based on the way he barked. 

XXX

Meanwhile, Liam and Zayn were out for a walk. The sub was proudly sporting his collar and Liam was more than delighted to guide him through the streets with the leash. Secretly, Zayn hoped to cross paths with Wayne, so he could show off his collar and parade the fact he belonged to Liam and Niall, but they didn’t encounter anybody from school.

They did bump into somebody Liam knew though. As Liam stopped to speak with the Domme, Zayn concentrated on maintaining a good posture, wanting to make his Dom proud by impressing his friend with how well behaved he was. 

“Oh Liam, it’s been too long since you and Harry have come to one of my house parties,” the Domme claimed.

“I know, I know,” Liam nodded his agreement. “It’s been a busy and exciting time for us. We both have our beautiful subs to look after. Taking care of them and getting settled down is our top priority.”

“Of course,” she replied not even sparing Zayn a glance and the sub began to wonder why he was bothering to try and impress her. “Still, it’s been a couple of months now. I’m actually having a party Friday night. You and Harry should bring your subs along. We’d all love to meet them.”

“We’ll see,” Liam shrugged. “But your parties can get a little wild, I’m not sure our boys are up for that.”

“Aww, a delicate one, is he?” she patted Zayn’s cheek condescendingly and the boy found himself wanting to spit in her face. The feel of his Dom’s hand encircling his waist helped him to resist. “Very pretty though, I’d love to have my way with him for a night,” she had a very irritating laugh.

“Yes, my Zayn is beautiful,” Liam stated. “Zayn, be a good boy and tell Maggie here what your collar says.”

“This cunt belongs to Liam Payne and Niall Horan,” Zayn recited obediently. 

“Nice to see you, Maggie,” Liam said with a nod before leading Zayn away on his leash.

“Maybe I’ll see you boys Friday night then,” Maggie called to them with a laugh, but Liam didn’t both to respond.

“I didn’t really like her,” Zayn voiced his opinion once they were out of earshot.

“That’s Maggie, nobody really likes her,” Liam stated. “But she does throw a good party.”

“So, are we going?” Zayn asked. “To the party on Friday, I mean?”

“We’ll see,” Liam answered uncertainly. “I wasn’t kidding. Her parties can get wild. It may not be the best thing for you boys.”

“I can handle it,” Zayn insisted. “Do you think I’ve never been to a party before?”

“In all honesty I’m more worried about how Lou and Ni would cope,” Liam told him. “Maggie’s parties are no place for a little. It’d be a nightmare if Niall slipped into his headspace and I know Harry wouldn’t want to risk anything that could negatively impact Louis, especially since he’s been doing so well.”

“What kind of parties is Maggie hosting exactly?” Zayn wondered. “You and Harry weren’t going to weekly orgies before you met us, were you?”

“Of course not,” Liam laughed. “Maggie’s parties are known for getting a bit kinky but there’s never any orgies… well, almost never.”

“Kinky?” Zayn repeated curiously. 

“Just to be clear,” Liam stated seriously, “anything that happens between a Dom and sub at one of Maggie’s parties is completely consensual. Maggie may be many things but abusive she is not, and she wouldn’t stand for anybody being abused under her roof. But she likes to watch and be watched. That’s her idea of a good party.”

“So, what, a bunch of Doms and subs get together and have sex in front of each other and she calls it a party?” Zayn asked.

“Something like that,” Liam answered. “There is music and nibbles like a regular party. No alcohol though. That’s Maggie’s top rule. Alcohol can cloud a Dom’s judgement and make a sub vulnerable. Mags doesn’t believe a sub under the influence of drink is truly capable of giving his or her consent and a drunk Dom or Domme isn’t responsible enough to grant a sub the respect he or she deserves.”

“Maybe she’s not so awful,” Zayn mused. “So what else happens at her parties? I don’t understand how things can get so wild when there isn’t any alcohol involved.”

“People drunk on lust is just as wild as people who’ve been drinking,” Liam responded. “Some Doms take their subs to these parties to show them off. Some do take their subs to humiliate them in front of others, either as a form of punishment or for the subs sexual pleasure but always with consent. If Maggie even suspected that somebody wasn’t fully consenting, she’d sort it out. And I suppose some couples are into voyerisum and exhibitionism. Some may be looking to spice up their sex life. Some people are just curious and actually some Doms and subs meet and get together at these parties. Some people eat snacks and have a chat, some people dance, some watch other people have sex or get punished, some have sex wanting people to watch them.”

“What did you and Harry go for?” Zayn asked trying to sound disinterested.

“I suppose we kind of acted as chaperones,” Liam answered. “Additional sets of eyes in case anything untoward happens. But I’ve never witnessed any kind of non-con incident at one of Maggie’s parties. People know the rules and the people who attend her parties are the type who agree with her rules and want to obey them.”

“So, you didn’t ever meet anyone at these parties or take some other sub with you?” Zayn asked.

“I’ve gotten to know a few unattached subs at some of her parties,” Liam answered honestly. “I never had sex with any of them and no relationships ever emerged. But I can’t deny I’ve had a kiss here and a blow-job there. But that would never happen now, not unless the blow-job was given by you or Niall and only if you were consenting.”

“What about Harry?” Zayn felt compelled to ask the question on Louis’ behalf.

“Seriously, I’ve known Harry forever,” Liam said. “And I’ve never seen him give a second look to a sub until Lou.”

XXX

By the time Liam and Zayn returned home, Harry had helped Niall feel comfortable enough to act like a puppy by himself. So, Harry was dressed and behaving as normal while Niall moved around on all fours wearing his puppy ears and collar. He barked happily as Harry petted his head, rubbed his stomach and played ‘fetch’ with one of his chew toys. He was even content to lap up water from the doggy-bowl. The butt-plug with the puppy-tail was resting on the coffee table. Harry didn’t think it appropriate to insert the toy into Niall’s anus and the boy wasn’t confident enough to put it in himself just yet. Still, the blonde sub had made great progress but as Liam and Zayn stepped into the living-room it was clear that he still found it embarrassing to be seen as a puppy. He transitioned from puppy to little almost immediately and reached his arms out to Harry sobbing for his ‘mummy’.

“It’s alright, baby boy,” Harry soothed. “Come on, no tears, sunshine. Come and see daddy and Princess Zaynie.”

Once little Niall had calmed and was happily playing peek-a-boo with Liam and Zayn, Harry made his way out to the car so he could go and pick up Louis from Leila’s and rescue his sub from Nick.

XXX

“Are you mad?” Louis asked as soon as he was seated in the car.

“Well its nice to see you too,” Harry responded with a touch of sarcasm.

“Sorry,” Louis ducked his head slightly. “I just wanted to check you were ok with Nick studying with us. If you need to punish me for it when we get home I’d rather know now so I can mentally prepare myself for it.”

“It’s fine, love, you’re not getting punished, don’t be silly,” Harry said. “I really appreciate you telling me that he turned up. You could have kept that quiet and I wouldn’t have known any different. It meant a lot that you respect me enough to tell me. And I know I might be a tiny bit jealous of Nick,” he chose to ignore Louis’ snort of laughter. “But when it comes down to it I know Nick isn’t a bad guy. He’s a good friend to you and I know he isn’t any kind of threat. Even if Nick was some creep trying to steal you away from me I know I can trust you. I’m never going to punish you just for being friends with Nick and spending time with him. If anything you deserve a reward for letting me know he was with you.”

“A reward?” Louis repeated. “I wouldn’t say no to that. What do I get?”

“Just you wait and see, my gorgeous,” Harry replied and Louis couldn’t help but smile as excited butterflies danced in his stomach at the prospect of a reward.

XXX

The feeling of excitement didn’t last. Upon returning home, Louis performed his duty of licking his Dom’s boots and practically ran up the stairs with Harry looking forward to his reward. He could still feel butterflies as Harry stripped him. He was sure he was blushing as Harry’s eyes roamed over his body, drinking in the sight of his completely nude form as he stood by Harry’s desk in his Office. Louis remained excited as Harry fixed a blindfold over his eyes, wondering what his boyfriend had in store for him.

Twenty minutes later, a naked and blindfolded Louis was rather bored as he sat on Harry’s desk while the older man did some work on his laptop. It was all emails, reports and documents, no distressing videos of porn or abuse to overhear. But sitting still while Harry worked was very boring. They couldn’t even hold a proper conversation because Harry needed to concentrate. In all honesty, Louis wasn’t entirely sure what the nature of his reward was.

Ever few minutes Harry would reach out to him and caress and kiss some part of his body. Then he’d feel a pen upon his skin and Harry would write a word on him before returning to work. Being blindfolded, Louis had no idea what Harry was writing. At a guess, he supposed his boyfriend was writing words like ‘bitch’, ‘cocksucker’ and ‘slut’. That seemed the type of thing a Dom would do. 

If Louis were to be perfectly honest, it hurt his feelings a little to have Harry write such words all over his body. He was aware that some subs would like such treatment. He knew it was the type of thing Zayn would enjoy (the boy did chose to have himself referred to as ‘cunt’ on his collar after all) but for Louis there was no appeal. It wasn’t upsetting enough for him to colour out but it definitely seemed more suitable as a punishment than a reward. But he didn’t want to seem ungrateful by complaining or hurt Harry’s feelings. So he kept quiet as he felt his Dom writing another word, this time onto his upper thigh. Concentrating, Louis tried to work out what was being written. He definitely made out a C and a T. Thinking it over, he guessed that Harry had just scribed the word ‘cunt’ onto his leg. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Louis sincerely hoped Harry wouldn’t be offended when he asked to have the words washed off before school the next day.

“Just one more email to go through and I’ll be finished,” Harry informed him and Louis silently nodded.

A few minutes later, Harry had turned his laptop off and was removing the blindfold from his subs eyes, warning him to prepare himself for the onslaught of light. He accepted Harry’s kisses and followed him from the Office to their shared bedroom.

“What do you think, love?” Harry asked directing Louis to the full-length mirror so he could see the words written over his body.

As Louis’ eyes adjusted and his mind absorbed the words he was seeing (after reading them backwards due to his mirrored reflection) he let out a small gasp. It didn’t say ‘cunt’ on his thigh as he’d suspected. It said ‘cute’. In fact, there were no degrading words at all. They were all sweet and thoughtful and made Louis feel good about himself. He was ‘beautiful’, he was ‘gorgeous’ as well as ‘precious’, ‘caring’ and ‘perfect’. His Dom has even declared him to be ‘as sweet as tea’ as well as ‘fun’ and ‘charming’. But Louis’ favourite had to be the delicately written ‘mine’ across his hip. Some might find it possessive but Louis couldn’t help but gaze at the word fondly.

“I love…” Louis caught himself before he could say ‘you’. “It,” Louis finished the sentence hastily. “I love it,” he traced the ‘mine’ on his hip. “Thanks, Haz.”

“You’re welcome, beautiful,” Harry answered wrapping his arms around him from behind and pressing a kiss to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> It's been a while but I'd still love to know what you think
> 
> Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - gah, its so late, technically non-con (minor), fighting, footstool, panties, gag, blindfold
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy the chapter, longer than the last one
> 
> XXX

Chapter 40

On Monday morning, Louis could practically feel Zayn’s excitement as they drove to school. He knew full well that his friend was desperate to show off his new collar. Specifically, Zayn was interested in Wayne’s reaction and Louis couldn’t deny being curious himself as to how the older boy would react. He also wondered what Nick might have to say. There was no way the flirty Dom wouldn’t notice Zayn’s new collar and have something to say about it. 

Louis felt rather excited to be going to school too. Underneath his clothing, he still had the array of words written on his body in Harry’s handwriting. A part of him wanted to strip off and parade the school naked so all his peers could see. But at the same time he wanted to keep the words and his body private for it had been an intimate moment between himself and his boyfriend. Still, he liked the idea of just one person knowing.

Stepping out of the car, he followed Zayn and Niall to meet Nick and Leila by the school gate as they did every morning. As expected, Nick spied Zayn’s collar immediately and seemed thoroughly impressed when he read the inscription on the tag. 

“Good for you, Nialler,” Nick congratulated the blonde with a hearty handshake. “Collar suits you, Z, you look sexy as hell. If I had a boyfriend or a girlfriend I’d be breaking up with them right now just so I could ogle you.”

“Thanks, Nick,” Zayn laughed perfectly aware of the attention he was receiving from others and secretly enjoying it. “Just as long as you remember that you can ogle but not touch. I am very much owned.”

“Damn right you are, babe,” Niall agreed hooking a finger into his boyfriend’s collar to pull him in for a less-than-innocent kiss.

“Zayn, mate,” Hunter’s voice called as he approached hand in hand with Devon. “Check you out,” he whistled eyeing the other sub up and down. 

“A collar, that’s old school,” Devon added. “It suits you, kid.”

“Thanks,” Zayn blushed looking about to see if Wayne was nearby but there was no sign of him. 

“Damn, Wayne’s gonna lose his shit when he sees,” Devon cackled. “How about I get you a collar, Princess?” he asked Hunter as he hugged the muscular sub from behind.

XXX

Sitting down in their first lesson, there was still a great deal of focus on Zayn and his new collar. Seated beside Tanya, Zayn seemed more than happy to show his collar off and read out the words on his tag to anybody who asked. And ‘anybody’ seemed to be just about everybody in the classroom.

“I didn’t realise a collar could mean so much to a sub,” Leila admitted to Louis in a whisper. “Not nowadays anyway. Obviously getting a collar used to be the ultimate Dom and sub couple goals but the whole collar thing isn’t the same tradition it used to be. But he’s really happy, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, Zayn’s always wanted a collar,” Louis told her.

“Did you ever want one?” Leila wondered.

“I think I did as a kid,” Louis shrugged. “But I was so young I didn’t even really know or understand what it was. I’d be ok wearing one every now and then if it was something Haz really wanted but I don’t think I could wear one full-time; it’d be too annoying. But Harry got us our matching tattoos. That’s like our version of a collar and lead, I suppose. What about you, do you want to collar a sub one day?”

“Depends on the sub,” she replied still gazing over at Zayn. “If I had a sub like Zayn I’d have to get him a collar. If something makes the sub that happy then it needs to happen. But I’d never be specifically looking for a sub who specifically wants to be collared. Really, I’ve always just wanted to find the right person and get married one day.”

“I’d marry, Harry,” Louis blushed upon realising he’d spoken out loud.

“And he’d be lucky to have you,” Leila commented with a smile before the teacher called for attention.

Had Louis been seated next to Nick or Zayn he was sure he would be teased merceilessly for the ‘marry, Harry’ comment. But Leila didn’t make a big fuss over it and Louis appreciated that. Hence why he whispered to her about Harry writing lovely words all over his body. He even rolled back his shirt-sleeve a little so she could get a quick glimpse of one of the words.

XXX

It was just before lunch when Zayn crossed paths with Wayne. The collared sub was walking alongside Tanya, the pair in deep discussion about the book they were studying in English class, when heavy footsteps sounded behind them accompanied by Wayne’s frustrated growl.

“Is it true?” Wayne demanded to know as he stalked up to them. “This whole collar thing, is it true, Zayn?”

Pausing their conversation, Tanya shrank back against the wall ducking her head to hide her face behind her hair as the older Dom approached. For his part, Zayn turned on his heel to face the older male, resting a hand on his hip and smirking as he tilted his jaw up to grant Wayne a clearer view of his new accessory. 

“Hell yeah, it’s true,” Zayn smirked. “Pretty, isn’t it?” he asked fingering the item lightly, Wayne’s left eye twitching as he followed the movement. “Should I read it out to you?” he asked releasing a small laugh as Wayne balled his hands into fists at his sides. “It says, ‘this cunt belongs to Liam Payne and Niall Horan’,” he recited smugly. 

“You shouldn’t be wearing that thing,” Wayne scowled. 

“Well it really doesn’t concern you,” Zayn pointed out as he made a show of admiring his fingernails and acting as though Wayne’s mere presence was boring him. “So, fuck off, Wayne,” he sassed. “Come on, Tanya,” he gestured for his friend to follow him to the cafeteria, but Wayne moved to block their way.

“You can’t speak to me like that,” Wayne complained. “This isn’t the way things work.”

The Dom stretched his hand out and Tanya released a strangled noise of panic, expecting Wayne to hit the boy in the collar, but Wayne simply took a gentle hold of Zayn’s face, caressing the sub’s jawline with his thumb. To a casual observer, the interaction could be mistaken for being an affectionate moment shared between a Dom and a sub. From Wayne’s perspective, perhaps it was fully intended as an act of tenderness, but Zayn still recoiled and backed away.

“Zayn,” Wayne spoke softly. “Take that collar off… please.”

“Piss off, man,” Zayn snapped at him as he shoved his way past.

“Zayn,” the Dom pursued him down the corridor, Tanya awkwardly following behind looking like a skittish animal while Zayn moved gracefully in his high-heels like a model on a runway. “Zayn,” Wayne repeated beginning to sound impatient. “Take the damn collar off… Now!”

“Bite me,” the submissive boy retaliated. 

“Damn it, Zayn,” Wayne groaned gripping the subs wrist, yanking him towards himself and smashing their mouths together in a kiss.

“Fight, fight!” somebody soon yelled.

Bringing her hands up to her face and looking through the gaps in her parted fingers, Tanya watched the scene unfold. As soon as Wayne forced his lips upon Zayn’s, the effeminate boy shoved the older student away and punched him on the nose. To Wayne’s credit, he did not strike the sub back, even as Zayn knocked him to the ground and continued to kick him until Niall appeared to pull him away, hissing warnings and reprimands into his ear.

At some point, somebody had alerted a teacher. Wayne was escorted to the Nurse’s Office by Gaz and Devon, the latter of whom seemed to find the situation hilarious. Zayn was taken to the Detention Centre to wait for his Dom to arrive. Subs being sent to the Detention Centre was a rarity. In just a few months, Zayn had ended up their twice. First for the full-blown brawl that a number of students had been involved in and now on his own for having beaten up a Dom.

“Well fuck me gently with a twelve-inch dildo, Zayn is a fucking legend!” Nick proclaimed proudly.

“Do you reckon Liam will be mad?” Niall asked.

“His pretty little sub beat up a pervy Dom, he should be happy,” Nick said.

“Shelly would give my ass one hell of a tanning if I beat somebody up like that,” Zoe chimed in.

“What actually happened?” Leila asked. “Did Zayn just lash out or did Wayne do something?”

“He must have done,” Louis said. “I know Zayn doesn’t like Wayne but he wouldn’t just attack him unprovoked.”

“Why not? The creep had it coming,” Nick voiced his opinion. 

“Maybe, but Wayne wasn’t putting up any kind of fight,” Leila pointed out.

“Wayne kissed Zayn,” Tanya revealed. “That’s why Zayn attacked.”

“And rightly so,” Nick stated. “Serves Wayne right if you ask me.”

“His collar does clearly show that he’s a taken sub, and it even says who he’s with,” Louis replied. “Wayne had no right trying to kiss him.”

“Agreed,” Zoe nodded. “But Zayn didn’t need to attack him like that. One hit would have been enough.”

“I just hope Liam doesn’t get too mad,” Niall said. “It wasn’t Zaynie’s fault.”

“Don’t worry, Nialler, it’s gonna be fine,” Louis reassured.

“Yeah, if nothing else, Wayne should stay the hell away from him now,” Leila said.

XXX

Releasing yet another impatient sigh, Zayn occupied himself by fiddling with his long hair. He was creating a third skinny plait in his hair when Liam strode into the room. The sub stood up from the hardback chair, prepared to challenge his Dom when he told him off. But Liam wasn’t lecturing him about violence or listing off potential appropriate punishments. He simply gathered Zayn into his arms, dropped a kiss to the top of his head and declared that he was proud.

“What?” Zayn asked, surprised by Liam’s reaction.

“You heard me, sweet boy,” Liam said kissing his cheek and unwinding the plaits the younger had made in his hair. “I’m really proud of you.”

“So… I’m not in trouble?” Zayn checked.

“Well, yes and no,” Liam answered. “On the school front, you’re in trouble. At home with me, you’re not,” he elaborated. “Obviously the school can’t just let you get away with such a display of violence. So you’re suspended for the rest of the week and you’ll have a mandatory meeting with the Guidance Counsellor when you come back.”

“Not Miss Friend,” Zayn grimaced at the thought. “Can’t you get me out of it?”

“Sorry, but you’ll have to meet with her,” Liam told him. “It was a compromise I made. The alternative was writing a formal letter of apology to Wayne.”

“No fucking way,” Zayn scoffed.

“Lanugauge,” Liam sighed sounding very much like he was becoming bored with telling his subs off for swearing. “But I basically agree. As soon as they suggested the apology letter I told them it wasn’t happening. No sub of mine is going to apologise for defending themselves against sexual assault.”

“What happens to Wayne?” Zayn asked. “Is he getting suspended too? Or does he get away with it because he’s bruised and bleeding?”

“His parents have been informed of the situation and he will be serving a suspension period too,” Liam explained. “While he’s away from school he’ll have homework assignments and such to complete, he’ll also be attending a Sexual Harrassment Course. It was recommended that he write you a letter of apology but I said no. I didn’t want him writing any kind of letter to you. But maybe I overstepped?” he asked tentatively. “Should I have asked you first?”

“No, no,” Zayn shook his head. “I don’t want an apology letter from him.”

“Good,” Liam nodded. “Good. Somebody is supposed to be bringing some assignments for you to work on during the week. As soon as we have that we can go. They shouldn’t be long,” he sat down on one of the hardbacked chairs, guiding his sub onto his lap.

“I’m sorry you had to leave work,” Zayn apologised.

“And I’m sorry I didn’t punch Wayne in the face as soon as I laid eyes on him,” Liam replied.

“I’m not,” Zayn offered. “For one thing, it was far more satisfying to punch him myself,” he smirked. “And you’re not the type to go around hitting people, Li. There’s nothing wrong with that,” he pointed out. “I actually like that you’re not some psycho aggressive Dom.”

They shared a gentle kiss and Liam traced his fingers over his subs collar.

“Tell me how you’re feeling,” Liam said. 

“I’m alright,” Zayn replied. “It’s not like he hurt me or anything. He didn’t actually fight back. He just kind of took it.”

“I know you’re fine physicaly, I can see that,” Liam linked their fingers together. “I’m worried about how you’re feeling emotionally after everything.”

“I’ll be fine,” Zayn shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. I’ve had a lot worse.”

“Sexual assault is serious, Z,” Liam told him. “No matter how minor or extreme. You don’t have to confide in me but I don’t want you bottling anything up. I want you to talk to somebody. I can get Ed to come around tonight if you need.”

“I’m honestly fine, Li,” Zayn showed his Dom a smile. “I mean, I hate Wayne even more than I did before and I’m pissed off and everything but…it’s fine, really. Shit happens.”

“You boys are never gonna stop swearing are you?” Liam sighed.

“No,” Zayn smirked. “But you love us anyway.”

They shared another peck on the lips as a member of the faculty entered carrying a stack of classwork for Zayn to work through during his suspension. 

XXX

After the drama that had transpired between Zayn and Wayne, Louis found himself subjected to a surprise Math test. The class groaned collectively at the announcement and Louis couldn’t help but glare at the sheet of equations before him. Picking up his pen, he read the first problem three times, willing himself to remember the way Harry had taught him to solve such questions. 

He spent the next hour with his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and a deep frown at his mouth as a headace formed. He scribbled down his working out and sometimes used his fingers to count as he struggled his way through the test. By the end, his eyes were stinging, his head was pounding and he honestly felt like crying. 

“I think I did pretty well on that one,” Zoe beamed as they filed out of the classroom.

“Yeah, that was easy,” Tanya stated unintentionally making Louis feel worse.

“Question seven and nine really stumped me,” Leila admitted. “And I had no idea about question twelve, I just skipped that one.”

“Did anybody understand the question on the back page?” Nick asked and Louis felt his heart sink.

“There was a question on the back page?” Louis asked. “Shit,” he swore.

“Don’t worry, it’s just one question,” Leila stroked the back of his neck reassuringly. “I’m sure you did really well on the rest of the paper.”

“Hey, what answer did you guys get for question fourteen?” Zoe asked. “I got three-hundred and eight at first but then I recalculated and got three-hundred and eighteen.”

“That’s what I got,” Tanya boasted.

“Me too,” Leila said.

“I drew a penis,” Nick told them and Leila elbowed him in the ribs. “Kidding, kidding. I tried working it out a few times and kept getting different answers so I left it blank.”

“What did you get for question fourteen, Lou?” Zoe asked.

“I got it wrong,” Louis sighed. “I didn’t get anywhere near three-hundred and eighteen. Urgh, I bet I got them all wrong. Harry’s gonna be so disappointed in me.”

“Don’t worry about it, my gorgeous friend,” Nick said. “It isn’t even a real test anyway. Just something asshole teachers do to stress kids out.”

XXX

At home, the two Doms and three subs were eating dinner together when Liam and Harry shared a look.

“So,” Liam spoke up beginning the conversation. “As Zayn already knows, we’ve been invited to a party this Friday.”

Louis had been reaching for his glass of water and accidentally knocked it over upon hearing the word ‘party’.

“Sorry,” he apologised quickly fumbling to pick it up and hurrying to fetch a tea-towel to dry up the spilled water. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Harry soothed helping him clear the mess. “And it’s not that kind of party ok?” he whispered.

“I know, I just… I freaked a little,” Louis explained. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.”

“Ssh, it’s ok,” Harry assured him. “Anyway, this… social event… its hosted by a lady named Maggie. Essentially, Doms and subs gather together for an evening.”

“No alcohol involved right?” Zayn said remembering what Liam had told him when they had bumped into the Domme over the weekend. 

“No alcohol,” Harry nodded. “Maggie has rules. There is no alcohol so everybody is in control of their own actions. There is absolutely no abuse. But sexual activities do go on.”

“We don’t have to go,” Liam said quickly. “It’s entirely up to you boys. But obviously, Niall, if you slip into your little headspace at all on Friday I won’t be able to take you. It wouldn’t be appropriate for little Nialler to witness the type of things that happen at Maggie’s place.”

Together, Liam and Harry offered some further details of what Maggie’s parties could potentially involve.

“So, what do you boys think?” Liam asked.

“I’m curious,” Zayn admitted. “I’d like to go even if it is just to sit back and observe.”

“I’m kinda curious,” Niall shrugged. “But I think its better if I sit this one out. Maybe I could come along another time, you know, after this whole pet-play thing helps me control my little.”

“That’s fine,” Liam said. “We could arrange for a babysitter if you don’t mind me taking Zayn without you?”

“Nah, that’s cool,” Niall replied.

“What do you think, Lou?” Liam asked.

“Um… can I be excused?” Louis didn’t wait for a response before leaving the dinner table and hurrying upstairs.

Harry left it a few minutes before following after his sub. As he expected, he found his boyfriend hiding underneath their bed.

“Come here, love,” Harry scrambled under the bed and pulled Louis to his side. “You don’t have to go, sweetheart. We can stay in with Nialler. I really don’t mind.”

“I don’t want to go,” Louis mumbled.

“That’s fine,” Harry assured. “We don’t have to, love. I’d rather stay home and cuddle with you anyway.”

“Thanks, Haz,” Louis clung tight to the Dom’s t-shirt as they remained under the bed for a while before crawling out and taking a shower together, the pretty words written on Louis’ body sadly being washed away.

XXX

After school the next day, Liam and Niall were both stood in the backgarden with Zayn supervising him as he smoked his evening cigarette, while Harry and Louis were in the kitchen having their tea and chat. 

“Then Nick decided he was going to snoop through Leila’s bag anyway and then he freaked out when he found her tampons,” Louis laughed.

“Anything else you’d like to tell me, Lou?” Harry asked pointedly, and Louis shrugged in confusion not knowing what his boyfriend meant. “Something about a Math test perhaps?” he prompted.

“Oh, that,” Louis sighed. “We had a surprise test yesterday. There wasn’t time to revise for it. If we’d had warning I’d have done better, I swear. We haven’t had our tests back yet but I know I fucked mine up. I’m really sorry though. I’ll do better next time, I promise.”

“Baby, what are you talking about?” Harry grinned at him. “Your teacher called me at lunchtime to tell me how you did.”

“What?” Louis’ mouth fell open in shock.

“In fact you were the only student to get a correct answer for question fourteen,” Harry revealed. “See all that studying I’m making you do is paying off. Well done, love.”

“I… I did good?” Louis was still surprised. 

“More than good,” Harry told him. “And I know just how I want to reward you. You’re ok with Liam and the boys seeing you in panties, right?”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “But nobody else though,” he added quickly.

“Nobody else,” Harry agreed standing to wash up their dirty teacups. “Go and wait for me in the bedroom. I’ve laid out the panties I want you to wear on the bed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis answered.

“Lou,” Harry called before his younger boyfriend could leave the kitchen. “You don’t have to call me ‘Sir’, this is going to be a reward, not a punishment.”

“I know,” Louis smiled coyly. “But it can be rewarding to call you ‘Sir’ sometimes.”

XXX

Up in the bedroom, Louis stripped off then slipped into the sky-blue panties Harry had set out for him. Perching on the edge of the bed, he waited patiently, wondering what kind of reward Harry might have in mind. He didn’t have too long to imagine the possibilities as Harry joined him very quickly, smiling approvingly as he admired the boy in he blue underwear.

“If you’re green for it,” Harry said as he guided Louis to stand then roamed his hands down to cup his pert bum. “We’re going to head downstairs. Then I’m going to gag you and you’ll also be blindfolded. You’re going to be a perfect pretty footstool for me. Does that sound good, love?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis responded blushing slightly as he felt himself harden in his panties. “But, um, if I’m gagged how do I safeword? I mean, I know I probably won’t need to but… just in case?”

“If you want to stop at any time just tap the floor repeatedly and we’ll stop,” Harry assured. “If you just need a break for anything, like a drink or to use the toilet, then tap the floor twice ok?”

“Ok,” Louis nodded in understanding.

“Good,” Harry gave his ass a squeeze. “Maybe you should try going to the toilet now,” he suggested so Louis headed to the bathroom to do his business. After he’d washed his hands, he followed Harry downstairs. They reached the bottom and Harry fastened the blindfold into place before securing the gag. “I’ve got you, baby,” the Dom assured as he led Louis into the empty living-room and guided him to the correct spot. “You look so beautiful,” Harry gushed as he admired the submissive boy displayed on his hands and knees in a pair of pretty blue panties. Harry lifted his feet and let them rest on the boy’s back.

Not long later, Liam led Niall and Zayn inside. Naturally, all three of them looked the other pair over as they entered before they focused their attention on one another and the T.V.

After twenty minutes, Harry insisted Louis take a moment to stretch out his limbs and briefly removed the gag to give him a few sips of water before allowing his boyfriend to return to his footstool position.

This time, Harry decided to take things a little further. He set his feet down on the carpet and invited Zayn and Niall to make out with one another as they sat on Louis’ back, essentially using him as some kind of bed or seat. Looking down, Harry could see the outline of Louis’ cock as the boy’s erection strained against the flimsy panties, confirming to Harry that his boyfriend was still enjoying himself. He stroked the boy’s hair fondly before ushering Niall and Zayn off and placing his feet back on his human footstool.

After another twenty minutes had passed, Harry had Louis stretch again and have some more water. Resting his feet on Louis’ back again, Harry sent Zayn a text message asking to borrow his henna tattoo kit. After finding the supplies from his attic, Zayn handed the kit over to Harry who carefully pulled Louis’ panties down past the swell of his ass, exposing the boy’s rear.

“Relax, love,” Harry whispered landing a light spank to Louis’ behind. “Nobody’s looking.”

He landed a few more spanks to Louis’ ass, almost hypnotised by the way the flesh bounced. For his part, Louis could do nothing but moan around the gag in his mouth as pre-cum leaked from the tip of his penis, secretly hoping Harry would smack his ass some more.

Instead, Harry made use of Zayn’s henna tattoo kit and gave his sub a temporary tattoo. He marked a curly ‘H’ onto one of Louis’ butt cheeks, placing his feet back on Louis’ back as he waited for his piece of art to dry. While he was waiting, his phone rang.

“Hi mum,” he greeted warmly as he answered the phone to her. 

“Hi Anne!” Liam called out enthusiastically earning a happy shout in return. 

“How is everybody?” Harry asked. “Yeah, Louis’ great,” he stated and Louis felt his heart flutter a little as he listened to his boyfriend talk about him to his mother. “No, mum, he can’t really talk right now. Maybe next time…yeah, he’s gagged and blindfolded at the moment, looking very beautiful on all fours with his ass out and panties halfway down his thighs.”

Louis could feel himself blushing one thousand shades of red.

“Oh no, he’s not being punished,” Harry explained to his mother. “Louis’ such a good boy, I rarely have to punish him.”

Butterflies danced joyously in Louis’ stomach as he listened to his Dom boast about his behaviour to his mother. It made him feel so good to know his boyfriend was so proud.

“He makes an exquisite footstool,” Harry told his mum. “Yeah, it’s something he really loves… haha, that’s true,” he laughed and Louis wondered what mother and son might be referring to. “Well one of his teachers called to let me know how well he did on a Math test yesterday, so I thought he deserved a reward… yes, mum, I’ve given him regular breaks… yes, there’s a cushion under his knees so they won’t get sore… of course he knows how to colour out… yes, I’m sure he’s still green… alright, fine, I’ll check… Louis, love, nod your hand once if you’re green,” he instructed and Louis gave a curt nod. “There, he’s green,” Harry told his mother smugly. “Eww, mum, stop… I don’t care… stop talking… I do NOT need your advice on anal sex… stop talking… I’m not listening… I’m hanging up… yeah, I love you too… I will… ok, talk to you soon, bye.”

After a final twenty minutes, Harry helped Louis to his feet then carried him upstairs bridal-style. He deposited him carefully onto the bed and unstrapped the blindfold and the gag, handing the boy a bottle of water.

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis said politely. 

“You’re welcome, beautiful,” Harry kneeled on the floor by the bed and took Louis’ hands in his. “So, how was that for you? Anything you didn’t like?”

“I really enjoyed it,” Louis told him. 

“Yeah, you weren’t humiliated or anything?” Harry checked.

“Um, I don’t know, it’s weird,” Louis shrugged. “Like, it was a bit embarrassing to have my bum out in front of other people and for them to be there while you spanked me a little bit… and I know I was blushing like mad when you were talking to your mum but… it was the good kind of humiliation. It was… well, kind of nice to have my boundaries pushed a little bit. I like how safe I feel with you.”

“Good,” Harry stole a quick kiss before standing up.

“But um… what were you doing to my bum?” Louis asked. “It felt weird and I could definitely hear Ni and Z laughing.”

“It was actually Niall and Liam, Zayn was just smirking,” Harry corrected as he led Louis to the mirror so he could get a view of his bum. “And I borrowed Zayn’s henna tattoo kit. That ‘H’ should stay on your ass for two weeks. You like it?”

“You made it so pretty,” Louis smiled craning his neck to admire the temporary tattoo. “Maybe… maybe I could have it as a real tattoo one day?” he asked shyly.

“Well, you’ll have to be a very good boy to earn that,” Harry teased playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Time for sleep zzzzzzz
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - little(ish) headspace, puppy headspace, mentions of spanking, human toilet, penis/breast size humiliation
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> XXX

Chapter 41

Friday night arrived and as Liam and Zayn got ready to attend Maggie’s party, Louis, Harry and Niall prepared themselves an array of snacks for their planned movie night. Due to Niall’s current headspace, they were opting for family friendly movies. The blonde wasn’t as little as he normally was while in headspace. In fact, nobody at school had even noticed Niall was in headspace, not even Louis or Zayn. On the drive home with Harry they had noticed he was rather quiet but neither of them had reached the conclusion of headspace. It wasn’t until Liam came home that they became aware Niall was at a younger mental age as the Guidance Counsellor noticed immediately that his sub wasn’t quite himself.

It turned out that Niall had been in the headspace of a twelve-year-old all day. As it happened, Niall at age twelve was very quiet and shy. He also seemed to be quite flustered around Zayn, blushing when the pretty boy looked at him.

“How do I look?” Zayn asked as he paraded into the living-room confidently sporting a pair of leather hot pants and a corset.

“Like one of Nick’s wet dreams,” Louis answered.

“Nice touch with the nail polish matching the eye make-up and heels,” Harry complimented.

“What do you think Ni?” Zayn asked spinning around for him.

“Um… nice,” Niall offered shyly as he placed a cushion over his lap.

“You are so adorable, babes,” Zayn gave the younger boy a sweet peck on the lips. 

“Have fun tonight, Z,” Louis told his friend nudging him playfully with his foot.

“Yeah, make sure you misbehave,” Harry winked.

“Oh, I intend to,” Zayn promised as Liam entered and gave a cheeky squeeze of his bum.

“Alright, we shouldn’t be back too late,” Liam stated. “We’ll be home before midnight at least. Be good for me, Nialler.”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded politely, face turning redder when Liam kissed his cheek.

“You ok, mate?” Louis asked once Liam and Zayn had left and Harry put the first movie into the DVD player.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “Zayn, um, Zayn looked really pretty,” he admitted shyly and Louis couldn’t help but coo over this version of Niall.

The three sat back to watch the movie. Louis casually leaning against Harry and slowly coaxing Niall to lean in to him so he wasn’t left out. By the end of the movie, Niall had his thumb in his mouth, presumably feeling younger. 

“You alright there, Nialler?” Louis checked.

“Yeah,” Niall pulled his thumb away. “Um, I think I wanna try going into puppy-space… is that ok?”

“Of course its ok, mate,” Harry assured him. “Do you want your ears and your collar?”

“Um, just the ears,” Niall mumbled shyly and Harry gently pushed Louis away so he could get up. He returned quickly with the puppy ears and ruffled Niall’s hair before placing them on for him. “Thanks, Harry,” Niall said.

“What did you say, pup?” Harry asked.

“Thanks, Harry,” Niall repeated.

“What was that, puppy?” Harry asked.

“Oh,” Niall realised. “Um, I mean… woof,” he barked moving onto all fours, clearly too shy or too young-feeling to take his clothes off.

“Such a good boy,” Harry encouraged stroking the puppy boy’s back and scalp, earning himself a few licks and barks. 

XXX

Meanwhile, Zayn had eyes all over him at the party, but Liam’s hands were the only ones permitted to touch. Quite a few people came over to greet Liam, many of them commenting on how long it had been since they’d seen one another. Each time, Liam patiently explained that he and Harry had been busy settling into their new lives with their subs. He introduced Zayn to every single person and Zayn could just tell that most of the Doms were imagining what it would be like to fuck him. 

“Liam, hi,” a sweet voice called and a pretty brunette came over to embrace the Dom.

“Lucy,” Liam’s smile could be heard in his voice as he hugged the girl back. 

As they stepped apart, Zayn gave the girl a sutble once-over, instantly deducing that she was a sub and wondering if he should be jealous or feel threatened. On this occasion he decided there was no need for envy or to show the girl that Liam was now a taken man. There was something about the girl that reminded Zayn of Tanya and so he immediately warmed to her.

“You look so much better,” Liam claimed sounding relieved. “A lot healthier,” he commented.

“I feel much better,” Lucy acknowledged. “That Support Group you recommended was a life-saver. The broken bones healed and the brusies faded quickly enough but getting back to a healthy weight was a struggle. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to eat, I just couldn’t manage to keep any food down for quite a while after being drastically underfed for so long.”

While Zayn wasn’t fully aware of all the details to Lucy’s backstory, he felt an instant connection with her having struggled himself to get back to a healthy weight.

“Well I’m glad you’re doing better now,” Liam told her. “Lucy, this is Zayn,” he introduced. “One of my two subs. I have another at home, Niall, but he’s been feeling little today so a party isn’t really an appropriate environement. Zayn, this is Lucy. I was her Guidance Counsellor at my old work place, before I took the job at the Care Home.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lucy smiled tucking her hair behind her ears. “Enjoying your first time at a Maggie party?” she asked.

“I think so,” Zayn responded casting his eyes around, witnessing a few make-out sessions but nothing to explicit. He noted that most of the subs, himself included, were parading around naked or scantily clad. Yet Lucy was sensibly dressed. “Are you here with someone?”

“I came with a couple of girlfriends from my self-defence class,” Lucy stated. “They’re around here somewhere. Nina is desperate for a spanking tonight and Amber is hoping to hook up with a Dom who might consider a friend-with-benefits kind of deal. They wanted to go to a nightclub but I thought a Maggie party would be a safer environment and by mentioning Liam’s name I managed to get us on the approved list.”

“Self-defence class,” Zayn repeated. “That sounds interesting,” he said pointedly to Liam.

“With the way you beat up Doms I don’t think you need it,” Liam teased. “But we’ll look into it. It’ll be good for you boys. As long as you use what you learn to defend only, don’t go looking for trouble and starting fights,” he squeezed his hip and placed a kiss just below his collar. “I’m gonna get a water. What would you like?”

“Anything,” Zayn responded.

“Lucy?” Liam asked.

“Orange juice, please,” she answered and Liam left the two subs together.

“You really beat up a Dom?” Lucy asked Zayn sounding amazed.

“Just this jerk from school,” Zayn explained giving her a quick overview of the Zayn and Wayne story. “Hopefully he’s got the hint that I’m taken and not interested,” he ran his fingers through his long dair hair and cocked his hip out as he looked about the room giving off an air of mystery and nonchalance. 

“Are you aware of how many Doms are drooling over you?” Lucy asked sounding amused as she edged closer to Zayn.

“Yes,” Zayn smirked. “I’m fairly confident its all of them. I’m quite enjoying the attention actually. I’m genuinely considering asking Li to just bend me over the couch and fuck me hard and rough in front of everyone.”

“I’m sure they’d enjoy the show,” Lucy laughed. 

“What about you?” Zayn asked as Liam returned handing each of them a drink. “Are you looking to meet a Dom tonight?”

“Oh, no,” she shook her head quickly. “I’m not ready for anything serious with a new Dom yet and I’m just not the type of girl to engage in a one-night stand. But if nothing else its nice to be in a place where I feel safe surrounded by Doms. I really came here tonight just hoping to be brave enough to have conversations with Doms.”

A chorus of cheers sounded from another part of the house and several people made their way towards the noise.

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked.

“Sounds like the party is starting to get x-rated,” Lucy said. They could hear people counting out numbers. “That’s probably Nina getting that spanking she was looking for. I’d better go and show my support or I’ll never hear the end of it. Really good to see you again, Liam, nice meeting you, Zayn.”

“You too,” Zayn replied as Liam called, ‘see you later’.

“Did you want to watch the spanking?” Liam checked.

“Really not my thing,” Zayn shook his head downing his orange juice. “I’d like to get a bit more cuddly with you though,” he circled his arms around the Dom’s waist and peppered kisses up his neck to his jawline. “But I need to pee first. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?”

“Upstairs, first door on the left,” Liam told him. “Just to warn you, there may a sub in there acting as the toilet for tonight. Obivously you don’t have to use him or her if you don’t want to, but just be prepared that someone might ask you to pee on them.”

Entering the bathroom, Zayn was immensely grateful that Liam had given him fair warning. There was indeed a sub who had clearly been used as a toilet countless times already. She was completely naked and kneeling in the bathtub with her hands cuffed behind her back and the word ‘toilet’ written on her forehead, some of the letters already beginning to fade from all the piss that had streamed down her face. 

“Hi,” she greeted brightly as he locked the bathroom door.

“Hi,” he replied awkwardly noticing that the bath plug was in the hole and the middle-aged woman was kneeling in everybody’s piss.

“Please may I service you?” the woman asked. “It would be an honour to be your toilet.”

“Um, thanks, but I’m just gonna use the real toilet,” Zayn responded unzipping his hotpants and turning his back to her. Knowing that she was in the room made him a little uncomfortable and it took several moments for him to start peeing. Once he was done, he flushed the chain and crossed to the sink to wash his hands, avoiding eye-contact with the woman in the bathtub as he did so.

“I make you uncomfortable,” the woman stated knowingly. 

“Sorry,” Zayn apologised. “I don’t mean to kink-shame you or anything,” he hastened to explain. “I just don’t get the appeal of… this,” he gestured to her uneasily. “But like, a lot of people probably don’t get me and my kinks so…” he trailed off awkwardly. “Um, well, I’d better get back… have fun?” he mentally cringed at himself as his words came out more as a question.

“Do me a favour, sweetheart?” she asked. “Bring me up a drink of water?”

“Oh, sure,” Zayn agreed. “Be back soon.”

He hurried down the stairs to find Liam waiting for him at the bottom.

“Everything alright?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, the toilet wants a drink of water, I said I’d bring her one,” Zayn answered heading to the kitchen and weaving between various bodies to find a clean glass. As he prepared the glass of water, he absentmindedly took in his surroundings. Some people were just talking, some were singing, dancing and writhing looking like they were drunk even though they weren’t, some were making out, including what looked to be two Dommes and a male sub, and it looked like a few Doms were lining subs up and comparing their breast and penis sizes.

“Look at him, he’s so little,” one of the Doms teased as he flicked the smallest cock in the line-up.

“Check this one’s titties out,” another Dom said twisting the nipple of the woman with the largest breasts. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” the first Dom swept his eyes over Zayn. “Want to get your pretty little cock out and join the line-up?”

“I call it my clit,” Zayn stated bluntly. “And no. I’m taking a glass of water up to the toilet lady and then I’m going to make-out with my Dom. Move,” he snapped his fingers in the same fashion he’d seen Harry do countless times to Louis. Remarkably, the Dom moved, and Zayn quickly made his way through.

“I bet he’s a handful,” the Dom commented loudly when he regained his composure. “I’d pay good money to have a go with him.”

Moving quickly, but carefully so as not to spill the water, Zayn headed back upstairs to the bathroom just in time to catch a Dom finish relieving himself on the woman’s face. 

“Hi,” the Dom greeted as he tucked himself away and washed his hands at the sink. “You’re a pretty one.”

“Thanks,” Zayn said stepping towards the bathtub and helping the lady drink her water as her hands were bound behind her back.

“Two Doms is it?” the older man asked as he dried his hands off on the towel.

“Two Doms?” Zayn repeated in confusion. He thought it was obvious that he and the lady in the bathtub were both submissives.

“Those names on your collar,” the man clarified.

“Oh, no,” Zayn replied. “One Dom and another sub. I mean, he dominates me a little but he’s still a sub himself.”

“Fair enough,” the man said. “I’m Jack by the way,” he introduced. “Let me know if you ever want another Dom to play with. The four of us could meet up sometime,” he gave a cheeky wink and thanked the woman before leaving. Somehow, his proposition managed to come across polite and well-meaning rather than seedy or predatory.

“You should take Jack up on his offer,” the lady said. “I’ve shared his bed before. He’s amazing.”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” Zayn said before heading back down to Liam and stepping into his Dom’s arms. “I wanna make-out,” he announced. “Basically everybody here wants to fuck me. I want to show them all that I’m yours.”

“Alright, sweet boy,” Liam took a possessive hold of the subs bum before devouring his pliant mouth.

XXX

Around ten-thirty, Liam and Zayn returned home. Some live comedy act was playing at a low volume on the television screen. Louis was sitting on the floor, his back propped up against the sofa and his legs stretched out before him. He was only paying half attention to the T.V. Most of his focus was devoted to petting Niall’s hair and throwing one of his chew toys for him to fetch. As for Harry, he’s fallen asleep on the sofa some twenty minutes ago but woke up abruptly when an excited Niall scampered over to Liam and Zayn and barked happily as he crawled between their legs seeking attention.

“Hey boy,” Zayn greeted puppy Niall affectionately as he stroked his back and petted his head. “Did you miss me?”

“Urgh,” Harry groaned groggily sitting up on the sofa. “How long was I asleep?”

“Not long,” Louis told him.

“Worst baby-sitter ever, mate,” Liam joked throwing a cushion at him that Harry didn’t even bother trying to dodge. 

“Did you have fun, Zayn?” Harry asked as he stretched out his long limbs and yawned.

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded. “I can honestly say I’ve never been to a party quite like that. I’d definitely love to take Niall with us one day.”

“Mmm, I’m sure Ni would love that too,” Harry yawned again. “Alright, I’m exhausted,” he acknowledged. “I’ve gotta go to bed.”

“Mind if I stay up a little longer?” Louis asked. He really wanted to talk to Zayn about the party.

“Bed before midnight,” Harry told him leaving a quick kiss on his lips before making his way upstairs.

“How long has he been in puppy-space for?” Liam asked Louis as Niall rolled onto his back so his Dom could rub his tummy.

“Two or three hours now,” Louis answered. 

“Wow,” Liam remarked. It was the longest length of time Niall had been in puppy-space so far. 

“He seems happy though,” Louis said. “He’ll be himself again when he’s ready, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Liam responded confidently. 

“Can he still sleep in the bed with us?” Zayn wanted to know. “If he’s still in puppy-space, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. “He’s more likely to sleep at the end of the bed rather than up the top with us though. Hey, hey, such a good boy,” he told Niall.

XXX

Leaving Liam downstairs with Niall, Zayn and Louis headed up to the attic and flopped down into Zayn’s comfy corner. 

“Come on, Z, tell me all about it, mate,” Louis encouraged. 

“So weird, so gross at times, but so good,” Zayn summarised. “Everybody was totally checking me out,” he boasted. 

“Well obviously,” Louis laughed. “Look at you,” he nudged the boy in the ribs. “You’re stunning.”

“I know,” Zayn responded with arrogance that somehow managed to be charming. “And I guess I’m kind of an attention-whore,” he shrugged.

“Kind of?” Louis teased with a raised brow and Zayn just laughed as he elbowed Louis in the stomach making him grunt.

“There was this girl there, Lucy,” Zayn said. “She was a sub, quite pretty, dressed really demurely compared to everyone else. Most of the subs seemed to be in provocative outfits. There were a few Doms wandering around in leather and stuff but most were just wearing normal casual stuff. But Lucy was the only sub who wasn’t naked or half-dressed. She knew Liam. He used to be her Counsellor before he started work at the Care Home.”

“Abused sub?” Louis asked sympathetically. 

“I guess so,” Zayn answered. “I don’t really know her full story. She mentioned something about broken bones and bruises and how she had to get back to a healthy weight after being starved for so long. I think she must have had a Dom who beat her and wouldn’t give her food. But she looks good and healthy now and she’s taking self-defence classes. Liam said he’d look into you, me and Ni joining up.”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Louis said. “So, is it true that its an alcohol-free party and everything is consensual and all the subs are safe?”

“One-hundred percent,” Zayn told him. “I mean, there were a few things going on that turned my stomach a bit, but the subs taking part were into it.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked.

“Well, there was this girl,” Zayn said. “Well, not girl, she was a woman, in her forties maybe. I went to use the bathroom and she was in the tub. She was, um, she was… well, people were using her…”

“She was the toilet,” Louis finished the sentence. He hugged a cushion to his chest as he stared determinedly up at the ceiling. He tried not to think about the occasions where the abusive Dom and his friends had used him as a toilet but the memories pierced his mind with a most unwelcome sting.

“I found it a bit awkward,” Zayn admitted. “She looked a mess and she was old enough to be my mum.”

“Did you, um… did you use her?” Louis asked.

“No way, man,” Zayn shook his head. “She asked me to, said it would be an honour, but I didn’t feel right about it. I brought her up a glass of water though. Then I spent a while making-out with Liam,” he giggled. “And a bit later I gave him a sexy lapdance. It was really hot, Lou, my moves were killer.”

“I’ll bet,” Louis grinned.

“A lot of people were watching and they loved it,” Zayn revealed proudly. “People were actually getting off on watching us together. I really liked it.”

“You would, you’re always dry-humping Li and Ni no matter if me and Haz are in the room,” Louis said. “In fact, I think it turns you on more when we’re in the room. I’ve caught you with your legs spread for them so many times now it doesn’t even shock me anymore. These days I’m more surprised when you don’t have a cock in your mouth or up your pussy.”

“What can I say,” Zayn laughed. “I really enjoy sex. You will too one day.”

“Hopefully,” Louis said quietly. “I’ve been thinking about it more, you know. Like, not just thinking about it, but actually… wanting it. I fantasize about it during class sometimes. Or I try too. Then Nick or Leila will say something and I get distracted from the daydream and then I feel embarrassed and awkward. Sometimes I dream about it and I’ll wake up and Harry’s lying right there beside me and he’s so freaking gorgeous. I look at him and I want to touch and kiss every part of him and let him do anything and everything to me. But I just don’t have the guts to reach out and touch him and let him know that I want him to own me. I want him so badly but I’m still fucking terrified to want him at the same time.”

“You’ll get there, babe,” Zayn assured him.

“Yeah, maybe,” Louis occupied himself with running his fingers through Zayn’s long dark hair in an effort to distract himself from his thoughts. 

“Say it,” Zayn suggested. “Whatever’s on your mind, just say it, mate. You’ll feel better when you do.”

“I just… what if I disappoint him?” Louis asked. “You know… sexually?”

“That’s crazy,” Zayn told him. “When it happens it’ll be great. Your ass was made to be fucked, Lou. There’s no way you’ll disappoint Haz.”

Louis remained quiet for a while as he thought it over, trying to believe Zayn’s words and ignore his own insecurities.

“I’d better get to bed,” Louis decided. “Night Z,” he kissed his friends cheek.

XXX

After brushing his teeth, Louis crept into his and Harry’s bedroom. He tip-toed over to the bed and stripped off, slipping under the sheets naked. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he admired his dominant boyfriend’s face. 

“Harry?” he whispered checking if the man was awake. He received no response, indicating that the Dom was asleep. He snuggled up close, resting his head on Harry’s chest. With a soft little moan, the man shifted in his sleep to accomdate him, one of his large hands travelling down to cup Louis’ bare buttock, the very cheek that had the temporary H tattoo. “Harry,” Louis repeated, his voice so quiet he could barely hear himself. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Oooh, what's gonna happen next?
> 
> Let me know what you think and have a nice day/evening/night
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	43. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, and here we go... really hope to get the next chapter out quicker but can't make any promises...
> 
> WARNING - I don't know, teasing, begging, rimming, deliberate humiliation (but its all green and done without malice), sex dice and an emotional slap in the face
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and commenting, hope you enjoy...

Chapter 42 

After a night filled with some very intense sexual dreams, Louis woke up on Saturday morning feeling a little adventurous. He pressed his hard-on against Harry’s thigh and curled his fingers around the Dom’s cock. The touch made Harry stir in his sleep and Louis began to leisurely stroke his hand up and down Harry’s length. 

“Mmm, Lou,” Harry mumbled.

“Touch me too, Haz,” Louis asked dropping a kiss to the man’s butterfly tattoo. “Please,” he added.

“Tell me what you want me to do, love,” Harry said suddenly awake and alert.

“I don’t really know,” Louis admitted. “I just… I just want you, Haz. Touch me, please… I’ll be a good boy for you, Sir.”

“Fuck, babe,” Harry groaned grabbing a fistful of Louis’ hair and brining him into a messy kiss. “Hands and knees,” he commanded huskily and Louis moved into the required position, his legs feeling like jelly. Without warning, Harry brought his hand down onto Louis’ rear making him yelp just a little. “You like that? Like having your pretty little ass spanked?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis confirmed arching his back and sticking his butt out further. “I love it when you spank me,” he admitted, letting out something close to a giggle as Harry delivered another slap. 

“I know you do, you kinky little thing,” Harry responded as he landed a few more spanks to Louis’ plump backside. “Fuck, I love this ass,” he declared with a loud smack. “I own this,” he insisted as he traced the temporary H tattoo with his finger before bending down to map out the tattoo with his tongue. 

“That tickles,” Louis laughed as Harry took his time flicking his tongue over the H tattoo. “Ow,” he part-shrieked and part-giggled as Harry playfully bit his asscheek. 

“Ssh,” Harry soothed dropping a few featherlight kisses over the area he had bitten. “Colour, love?”

“Green, Sir,” Louis answered.

“Good,” Harry smiled running his large hands up the backs of Louis’ toned thighs then grabbing the boy’s bum and spreading his cheeks apart. “Still green?” he checked.

“Yeah, I’m green,” Louis answered with a nervous quiver in his voice as his skin began to heat up from embarrassment over being so exposed.

“May I rim you?” Harry asked hopefully and Louis grabbed hold of a pillow so that he’d have something to hold on to.

“Please, Haz,” he begged silently praying that he wouldn’t ruin the mood by breaking wind. “Please, I really want you to.”

“Yeah,” Harry asked eagerly. “You want my tongue in your pretty little hole?”

“Yes, Harry, please,” Louis clutched the pillow tighter in anticipation. 

“Beg for it, baby,” Harry teased. “You’re so pretty when you beg.”

“Please, Harry, please,” Louis begged, his words muffled as he buried his blushing face in the pillow. “I want your tongue so bad, please.”

“Remind me where you want it, love?” Harry asked with a smirk and Louis released a frustrated growl as he bit into the pillow.

“My hole,” Louis answered turning his head to the side so his Dom could hear his words clearly. “I want your tongue in my hole, Sir… oh fuck,” he swore as Harry flicked his tongue over his rim. “Harry, please,” he babbled pushing his ass back desperately wanting to feel more.

“Look who’s a greedy boy,” Harry smiled making his hold on Louis’ hips a little tighter in an effort to stop the sub squirming about so much. He trailed his tongue around Louis’ hole lazily before stabbing it inside and closing his mouth around the boy’s pucker. He worked his tongue in, out and around, the sounds of Louis’ wrecked moans going straight to his own cock. “Had no idea you’d like this so much,” he commented in a deep tone. “But you’re loving it, aren’t you, love? You sound so fucking filfthy moaning for it, baby.”

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Louis panted as he leaked pre-cum onto the bed-sheets. “Please, I need… I need…”

“Tell me, Lou,” Harry encouraged swiping his tongue along the subs crack. “Tell me what you need.”

“Please let me cum, Sir, please,” Louis begged.

Kneeling up, Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before gently yet forcefully guiding Louis into a kneeling position by his hair. He pressed a series of kisses to the boy’s neck before moving his hand from his hair to his throat. Louis swallowed thickly as he adjusted to the feel of Harry’s fingers around his neck. His Dom wasn’t choking him or hurting him at all, but Harry had such large hands and long fingers that Louis felt completely at the man’s mercy. 

“Only good boys get to cum,” Harry told his sub as he placed his other hand at the boy’s hip. “Are you my good boy, Louis?”

“Yes, yes,” Louis answered hastily. “I’m a good boy, Haz. Your good boy.”

“Then touch yourself, baby,” Harry whispered in his ear before sucking at the lobe.

Whimpering slightly, Louis wrapped his hand around himself and began stroking his own cock under Harry’s watchful gaze. His breathing was ragged, he knew he was sweating and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was blushing all the way down to the tips of his toes. He felt so vulnerable and helpless in Harry’s arms yet so safe at the same time. 

“That’s it, Lou,” Harry approved watching his sub work his hand over his dick. He moved his hand from Louis’ neck and carded his fingers back into the boy’s hair. Then he trailed the hand on his hip upwards before pushing two fingers into Louis’ mouth. “Suck, baby, get them nice and wet,” he instructed and Louis did so obediently. 

Once Harry was satisfied with the amount of saliva, he slowly probed the boy’s opening. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Louis spluttered stroking himself harder as Harry carely slipped a finger into his entrance. 

Taking hold of Louis’ chin, Harry guided his boyfriend into a kiss. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Lou,” Harry told him between kisses. “So freaking beautiful,” he gushed as he pumped his finger in and out of Louis’ asshole. “Cum for me,” he requested and Louis let himself go, collapsing against Harry’s strong chest as he spilled his release into his hand. “Good boy,” Harry praised carefully removing his finger then picking up Louis’ wrist and licking some of the boy’s mess up. 

“Let me…” Louis fought to get his breathing back under control. “Let me make you cum.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, sweetheart,” Harry told him.

“Please, I want to,” Louis insisted. 

“Alright,” Harry agreed laying down on his back. “Make me cum, love.”

Louis practically fell in to place between his boyfriends legs. He wrapped one hand around Harry’s hard member and pressed a kiss to the tip. He cast his mind back to one of his sex lessons with Zayn. The other boy had even convinced him to practice blow-job techniques on a dildo. Trying to remember all of Zayn’s advice, Louis took Harry into his mouth, determined to make his Dom feel good. 

XXX

While downstairs eating his breakfast, Louis was teased merceilessly by Zayn and Niall. It seemed he and Harry hadn’t exactly been quiet with their activities that morning. Making eye-contact with Harry across the table, Louis decided he didn’t care.

XXX

After breakfast, they all went shopping in the Town Centre. Zayn had his leash attached to his collar and Louis admired the boy for standing so tall and looking so smug while wearing it. He knew he would be blushing like a fool in Zayn’s position and he certainly wouldn’t be capable of making eye-contact with anyone. Of course, Zayn had no such qualms. He probably offended several Doms and subs by strutting so proudly and daring to make eye-contact. But that didn’t matter to Liam or Niall. They were both equally proud to lead Zayn around by his collar and lead. Sometimes Liam held the leash, sometimes Niall held it and sometimes they held it together. 

As for Harry and Louis, they walked along hand-in-hand until they approached a more crowded area of the shopping centre. With countless people jostling by, Harry pulled Louis firmly against him and wrapped his arm securely around the boy’s shoulders.

Inevitably, they ended up in a sex shop. Louis refused to let go of his Dom’s hand while Zayn and Niall walked about the shop as casually as if it was the school library.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Harry teased as they stood beside Liam who was looking through the choice of butt-plugs. “For Ni or Zayn?” he asked.

“Me actually,” Liam commented and Louis silently congratulated himself for not letting his jaw hit the floor. “Niall’s desperate to top me and his control over his headspace is improving enough to start considering it more seriously. I reckon I’ll need some loosening up a bit first though. And Zayn probably needs a break from bottoming all the time.”

“Doesn’t Niall bottom?” Louis asked before he could stop himself. “Sorry,” he said quickly. “Not my business.”

“It’s fine, Lou,” Liam laughed selected a small blue butt-plug, about the size of a pinky finger. “And no, Niall hasn’t bottomed yet. We both take our turns with Zayn and we all suck each other off and…”

“I think we get the picture,” Harry grinned wrapping his arms around Louis and pressing a kiss to his blushing cheek. “But come on, mate, you’re man enough to take something bigger than that,” he gestured to the butt-plug before leading Louis away. “I don’t suppose there’s any toys you might be interested in?”

“No thanks,” Louis kept his gaze on the floor.

“You might feel differently if you actually looked,” Harry pointed out to him. “Come on, love, impress me. Pick one item for us to buy today.”

“Fine,” Louis agreed to the challenge and specifically searched for a toy that was exclusively for females. Finding one, he presented it to Harry with a self-satisfied grin.

“Clever,” Harry conceded. “But I’m an inventive guy. I’ll find a way to use it on you.”

“Urgh, fine,” Louis shoved the item back before taking the situation seriously and looking for something he and Harry could actually enjoy using. After roaming the shop for five minutes, Louis settled on a set of sex dice and shyly showed them to Harry. “These could be fun.”

“Good choice, babe,” Harry approved taking out his wallet and handing Louis some money. “Now go up to the counter and pay for them. I dare you.”

“Haz,” Louis whined. “You’re just trying to embarrass me,” he accused.

“Can’t help it,” Harry claimed. “You look so pretty when you’re shy and humiliated. Think you can do this for me, baby?”

“What’s in it for me?” Louis asked.

“The pleasure of making your ridiculously handsome Dom happy,” Harry answered. “And I was thinking a Cinema date could be quite nice. I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

“Do I get a large popcorn?” Louis questioned.

“Of course,” Harry pecked him on the lips. “You green?”

“I’m green,” Louis strode determinedly towards the counter with the money and sex dice. The lady serving him barely batted an eyelid at his purchase and made no awkward small talk much to his relief. 

Soon enough, they were ditching Liam, Zayn and Niall and heading out on their own date to the movies. 

The second trailer had barely started before Harry released a fake yawn and stretched his arm across Louis’ shoulders. It was a dorky move in Louis’ opinion, but irresistibly cute nonetheless. The movie turned out to be rather boring so the couple focused more on feeding one another pieces of popcorn and sharing sips from the same drink. They traded several kisses here and there as well as a few gropes through one another’s pants. 

Exiting the movie theatre, Louis experienced that bizarre moment where he expected nighttime, but it was still daylight. He adjusted quickly enough and linked his arm with Harry’s.

“So, um, could we try those dice out when we get home?” Louis asked.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Harry grinned stopping at a Flower stall to buy Louis a bunch of red roses.

“Thanks,” Louis smiled completely charmed by his Dominant boyfriend.

As they had driven into town with the others in Liam’s car, the couple ended up walking home. It was rather cold being December and they both slipped more than once but it was still a lovely date.

“Ah, ah, don’t worry about my boots,” Harry told Louis when they arrived home. “Go put your roses in water then meet me upstairs.”

Doing as he was told, Louis put his bouquet in a vase of water before meeting his boyfriend up in their bedroom. Harry had already stripped and was taking the sex dice out of their packaging.

“Clothes off, beautiful,” Harry said and Louis did as he was asked before joining the Dom on the bed only feeling slightly nervous about what the dice might have in store. “Subs roll first,” Harry declared handing the set of dice over.

Taking the cubes into his hands, Louis gave them a good shake then blew on them for luck before rolling them out onto the quilt. He took a moment to digest what the dice were telling him before leaning in and giving a single lick to Harry’s penis.

Harry took his turn and pulled a small frown before shrugging and licking Louis’ lips, making the sub pull away with a disgusted giggle as he wiped the saliva away.

His second go had Louis spread his own legs so that Harry could tickle his testicles. He squealed like a banshee, accidentally kicked out and nearly fell off the bed if it weren’t for Harry catching him.

For his second roll, Harry earned himself a back rub from his sub. Then Louis’ third go had the boy blowing the Dom’s tummy.

“Not fair,” Harry claimed through laughter. “You should have had to blow my dick.”

“The dice said ‘blow’ and ‘tummy’,” Louis defended.

Taking his next go, Harry smirked as the dice instructed him to stroke Louis’ nipples. He knew nipple-play was more of a punishment for Louis than it was pleasure so he went easy on him but couldn’t help but feel like he’d gotten revenge for having his tummy ‘blown’. Then Louis was tasked with teasingly stroking Harry’s inner-thigh before Harry sucked a mark onto Louis’ inner-thigh. 

Then Louis rolled the dice and Harry smirked as he spread his legs so Louis could give him a blow-job; his second of the day. 

Back with the abusive Dom, Louis had cried every single time he was forced to take a cock down his throat. But in bed with Harry, he managed to enjoy the fact he was giving Harry so much pleasure. It felt naughty and nice all at the same time. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry whined as he tangled his fingers into his subs hair.

“I don’t,” Louis pulled away briefly, using his hand instead. “I don’t want to swallow,” he said apologetically.

“That’s fine, love,” Harry assured. “I’ll tell you when to stop. I promise. Just trust me, babe.”

“I trust you,” Louis whispered taking the Dom back into his mouth, trying to impress him by deep-throating and very nearly achieving it perfectly. 

“Fuck, fuck, move!” Harry forced Louis’ face away as he climaxed.

Dice forgotten, they cuddled up together for a while as Harry’s senses slowly returned to him.

“I need to clean my teeth,” Louis stated. “I’ve got cock-mouth.”

“Hey, that is Harry Styles cock, you should be grateful,” Harry nudged him playfully. 

“Well, maybe I’d be more grateful if your cock weren’t so… unsatisfying,” Louis teased.

“Admit it, you love my dick,” Harry laughed smacking Louis’ ass. “Come on, let’s clean up.”

XXX

In the bathroom, they stood at the sink together, both brushing their teeth. Harry finished up first and put his toothbrush back in its holder and wiped his mouth. Standing behind Louis, he squeezed the boy’s shapely rear before placing his hands on the sub’s hips. He kissed the boy’s cheek, narrowly missing a smudge of toothpaste before making eye-contact with him by means of the mirror.

“By the way, Louis,” Harry smiled. “I love you too,” he claimed before leaving a stunned Louis to finish cleaning his teeth.

For his part, Louis was sure his heart either skipped a beat or simply stopped entirely. He damn near choked on the toothpaste in his mouth as he absorbed what Harry had said. Swilling his mouth with water, the words echoed in his mind. Harry loved him too. He said it. His Dom said he loved him too. That meant he heard Louis whisper that he loved him the night before. They were in love. Louis loved Harry and Harry loved him back. 

Louis ran to the bedroom (Harry wasn’t there) and snatched up his phone. He had to tell his mum the good news. 

He was halfway through dialling when he remembered that he couldn’t tell his mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Fun fact - I wrote the sex dice scene by rolling my own set - the characters literally had to do what my dice told them to
> 
> Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	44. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS - sad Louis thinking about the deceased (potentially triggering for people who have lost close family?), confused Louis questioning his relationship with Harry (its supposed to be nonsensical and muddled, because he's confused), mentions of butt-plugs, mentions of dom-drop and dom-rape, a lot of 'official' talk from Liam that is fiction (not based on fact), Football (my distinct lack of knowledge on the subject matter no doubt shines through), peer-pressure, deliberately deceitful
> 
> Thanks for reading everybody
> 
> This chapter picks up immediately from the last one...

Chapter 43

Louis stared down forlornly at his phone for a while, tempted to launch the device across the room and watch it shatter into a million pieces. Instead, he placed it carefully on the dresser and crossed to the window. He opened it up, inviting the cold December air into the bedroom. His thoughts turned to the house fire that had taken his family from him. Closing his eyes, he could almost imagine the flames licking at his skin. He could imagine the sound of sirens as the Fire Engine arrived too late to save them. He was sure the firemen who entered the house would have found the body of at least one of his sisters hiding under a bed.

His body began to shiver from the cold but he made no attempt to move away from the window. Instead he began to fantasize about making a spectacular escape from the abusive Dom and arriving in the nick of time to save his family from the flames. 

He wondered if similar thoughts ever plagued Zayn’s mind about his family’s ill-fated car-crash. They never spoke about their families or the fact they were gone, not really. Even Niall hadn’t offered much information about his family who had sold him off to the Dom. He wondered if it was wrong for them not to confide in one another about such things. Or maybe it was simply too painful for either of them to discuss in great detail. 

“Louis, shut the window, love, you’re gonna freeze,” Harry told him as he strode into the bedroom.

It struck Louis that his boyfriend’s words were such a typical parent thing to say. Indeed, it was something his mum would have said to him. Somehow, despite the love declaration that had only recently been made, Louis found himself questioning his relationship with Harry.

“Baby, you’re shaking,” Harry pointed out after moving past Louis to shut the window. “You need to get warm, Lou.”

Without a word, Louis allowed Harry to take care of him, only vaguely aware of what the older male was saying. Harry was his Dom, and Louis submitted to him in more ways than he would ever have believed possible back when they first met. Harry was his boyfriend, and Louis constantly found himself being charmed by the man and falling just a little bit more in love with him easy day. Essentially, Harry was also his guardian and along with Liam, the closest thing he had to parents. Even little Niall had assigned Liam the role of ‘daddy’ and Harry the role of ‘mummy’.

Suddenly, Louis found his head spinning with confusion as to whether he should view Harry as a parental figure or not. 

“Louis,” Harry called out and the sub snapped his eyes up to meet his Dom, getting the impression that Harry had been calling his name for a while. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“You’re not my mum,” Louis stated. 

“No, I’m not,” Harry agreed with a sympathetic tone and a confusion of his own in his eyes. “And I’m not trying to take her place, Lou. That’s never been my intention, I promise. I only want to take care of you.”

“I want my mum,” Louis admitted quietly. “And I want my sisters,” a few silent tears slipped down his face.

“I know, love,” Harry hugged him protectively as they lounged across the bed. 

“I tried to call mum,” Louis sniffed. “Wanted to tell her… then I remembered…”

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Harry told him stroking his hair soothingly, not prying as to what Louis wanted to tell his mother.

“Am I… are we…?” Louis tried to ask but had to stop and gather his thoughts. 

“Are we what, love?” Harry asked gently. 

“Well, you’re my Dom,” Louis stated.

“Yes, and you’re my beautiful sub,” Harry replied.

“And we’re boyfriends,” Louis continued. “And we love each other… right?”

“We love each other,” Harry confirmed pressing a gentle kiss to the subs lips.

“And you’re my legal guardian,” Louis said. “That basically means you’re my parent, doesn’t it?”

“Yes and no,” Harry answered. “I’m your Dom. I am responsible for you and given your young age those responsibilities to borderline parent territory at times. It is down to me to ensure you attend school and such but I’ve never tried to behave like I’m your parent. You’re my submissive, all I want is to dominate you to the best of my ability. I want to punish you and correct your behaviour when you do something bad and I want to praise and reward you when you make me proud and do something good. Yes, to some extent a parent will do those things for their children too but a Dom and sub relationship will takes things further. I want to help you satisfy every submissive instinct you have inside yourself. Sometimes I want to push you to your limits but without ever overstepping the mark. I want you safe and healthy and happy.”

“I just… I just,” Louis tried to work out in his own head what he wanted to say. “I don’t think of you as a parent, Harry, not really. I mean… it’s a bit confusing and I guess the role of a Dom overlaps with parenting a bit… especially because I’m still a teenager in school. But I just… I don’t know… I got to thinking about my mum and then I got upset and things got weird in my head and… I don’t… I don’t want you to think of me as a child,” he finally managed to verbalise his concerns.

“Trust me, Lou, I have never thought of you as a child,” Harry assured him. “Now come here, give me a kiss,” he instructed and Louis bestowed him with a gentle peck before staying cuddled in his Dom’s strong arms a while longer.

XXX

That week, Harry ended up working late on a particularly tough case so Liam took the three subs to their first Self-Defence class. It wasn’t really an official class exactly. It was mostly a demonstration of sorts with a participation segment to give potential new students some insight as to what to expect from the class. Being December, the open class was designed with the aim of recruiting new people to take the class the following year. 

“Over there, that’s Lucy,” Zayn told Louis and Niall pointing out the pretty sub he’d met at Maggie’s party.

“Wow,” Niall whistled in awe as they watched the girl successfully tackle a much larger opponent. “How’s that possible? Girl must be Wonder Woman or something.”

“It’s all about the technique,” Liam explained knowledgably. “As a sub, any Dom wanting to attack her will view her height and stature as a weakness. She takes that so-called weakness, uses it to her advantage and ultimately it becomes her strength. An aggressive Dom would be caught off guard by those tactics for sure.”

“Hey, there’s Ed,” Louis realised gesturing to the red-head who was taking part in another demonstration. 

“Damn, didn’t know he was so muscly,” Niall commented. “Have you seen his tattoos, Z?”

“Hm,” Zayn hummed trying to act like he wasn’t admiring the artwork all over their Guidance Counsellor’s arms, back and torso. 

“Yeah, Ed, mate, nice one!” Niall cheered enthusiastically. “He’s kinda fit actually, don’t you think?” he asked earning an amused chuckle from Liam while Zayn glared. “Nothing on my boy though,” he added hastily giving Zayn’s ass a good squeeze. 

After the demonstrations were over, people were invited up in small groups to participate and learn some basic blocking moves and manouvers. During his turn, Louis found himself doing rather well. He attributed this to playing Football and doing Yoga with Harry. 

The class finished up and Niall was talking to about five new friends he made over the past forty-minutes or so, Zayn was chatting with Lucy and Liam was laughing at something Ed was saying. Walking over to join them, Louis found himself wondering a little more about the scar on Ed’s cheek and whether it had something to do with his decision to take up Self-Defence classes. 

“Hi, Lou, you alright, lad?” Ed asked.

“Yeah, not bad, you?” Louis returned falling into an easy discussion for a few minutes before they were in the car heading home. 

Entering the house, they were just in time to catch Harry saying goodbye to two of his collegues who had been over to help him with the case. Louis recognised the woman he had nicknamed ‘Sleeping Beauty’ who still looked sleep-deprived in his opinion. He hadn’t seen the other man before but he had a very friendly face and looked surprisingly happy for someone who had such a difficult job. Though Louis supposed his outward happiness was either a façade or simply how he coped with the difficulties of his profession.

“Oh, Louis,” Harry sighed pulling his boyfriend close and breathing in his scent – which was somewhat sweaty from the work-out at the Self-Defence class.

“Come on, Haz, let’s go take a bath,” Louis suggested linking their fingers together and leading his Dom upstairs, determined to take care of him after he’d had such a hard day at work.

“Mmm,” Harry sighed a short while later as he sank into the bath water. “You’re so good to me, baby.”

“I try,” Louis smiled rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders. Perhaps for the first time, Louis was sat behind Harry in the bathtub while he lay between his parted legs rather than the other way around.

XXX

Meanwhile, in their bedroom, Liam was trying to have a serious discussion about sex with his two subs but Niall had come over giggly and Zayn couldn’t help but laugh along with the blonde even though he didn’t personally find the situation particularly humourous. 

“Boys, please,” Liam huffed. “I need you to be serious about this.”

“Sorry, sorry, Li,” Niall apologised holding his hands up. “I’m fine, we’re fine.”

“Yeah, fine,” Zayn agreed even as his lips twitched and he could feel another giggle threatening to creep out. He avoided eye-contact with Niall at all costs. 

“Ok, then I’ll start again,” Liam said. “So, Niall, I’m going to need you to put this inside me,” he held up the butt-plug and Zayn could just feel Niall’s shoulders shaking with surpressed laughter. “We’ll do this every evening for the next few nights. After tonight we can work on rimming and fingering too to get me better prepared to be able to take you.”

Niall released a splutter of laughter which triggered Zayn and he laughed too. Their Dom did not look impressed and seemed to be losing patience. 

“You know, if fucking me is just a joke to you then it won’t happen at all,” Liam snapped and the two boys flinched hearing a swearword slip from Liam’s mouth.

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Niall apologised quickly. “It’s not a joke, Li. I’ve been dying to fuck your sweet arse since we met. I know it’s not common for male Doms to bottom for male subs. This is a big deal, it’s serious, it means a lot, I know that. I’m sorry for laughing. Honestly, Liam, I love you,” he leaned across the bed to kiss the corner of the Dom’s mouth. “I’m honoured you’re prepared to let me top you and I wanna take care of you and do it right.”

“Good,” Liam replied after looking between the pair a few times and feeling satisfied they weren’t going to fall into a fit of giggles again. “Now, bottoming doesn’t come as naturally to me as it does to a sub. I’m actually putting myself in a very vulnerable position. I’ll be relying on you two to look after me.”

“It’ll be fine, Li, I fuck Zayn all the time. I know what I’m doing,” Niall claimed.

“When you’re intimate with Zayn it is under my supervision,” Liam corrected. “As your Dom, I’m responsible for taking care of both of you. Zayn gets particularly submissive during sex, he almost isn’t himself. That’s actually a very dangerous state for him to be in. I trust you remember how badly I messed up with Zayn at the Halloween Masquerade?”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Zayn argued. “That wasn’t your fault and nothing actually happened.”

“Not the point,” Liam said dismissively. “My point is, Zayn goes into a very submissive state of mind. He isn’t really in control during these situations. We’ve had to pay extra attention to his body language, facial expressions and tone of voice in the past because he isn’t always coherent enough to verbalise a colour.”

“I know I get really subby,” Zayn acknowledged. “But I like it. And I trust you two to take care of me.”

“I know you do, sweet boy,” Liam tucked his dark strands of hair behind his ear affectionately.

“Wait, is that what you’ll be like?” Niall asked. “If I top you, will you get intensely submissive like Zayn does?”

“Honestly, I don’t know what will happen,” Liam admitted. “I’ve researched it and different Doms react in different ways. Obviously, some Doms are also natural bottoms. Being Dominant doesn’t necessarily mean always being on top and being submissive doesn’t automatically equal being the bottom. But naturally, I am the type of Dom who tops just as Zayn is a sub who naturally bottoms. Whereas you fall in the middle, Nialler. You are a sub but you have a Dominant streak in you and you’re not exclusively a bottom or a top. Since we’ve been together you’ve only ever topped Zayn and you’ve loved it. That’s great. But you’ve had me to guide you through it. When you top me, you’re on your own, Zayn won’t be able to guide you the way a Dom would and as I said, I don’t know how I will respond.”

“What are the possibilities?” Zayn enquired. “What did the research indicate?”

“Dom-drop is a strong possibility,” Liam told them.

“What should we do if that happens?” Zayn wanted to know. He’d read about Dom-drops in countless books but he’d never experienced one in real life. 

“The best idea would probably be to get Harry,” Liam answered taking hold of both their hands as the two subs sat up straighter, paying far more attention than they had when he first brought them into the bedroom to talk. “Another possibility is that I’d lash out.”

“Lash out?” Niall repeated in a worried tone.

“Some Doms just can’t accept doing something that could be considered submissive,” Liam said. “The Dominant instincts just flare up and unleash. Almost like an animalistic rage. If that should happen, then there’s serious danger of me hurting you. In that event, you may need to put those things you learnt at the Self-Defence class to use. Then get away from me and get to Harry. He’ll make sure you’re safe and he can knock me out if needs be.”

“That won’t happen,” Zayn shook his head. “You won’t react like that. It isn’t in your nature to be so… aggressive. You’d never hurt us. I know you wouldn’t.”

“I’d never want to hurt you and I really hope I don’t,” Liam insisted. “But you need to be prepared for the fact that an aggressive reaction is a possibility.”

“What else could happen?” Niall asked.

“According to my research, Dom-drop or angry cave-man are the most common reactions,” Liam stated. “Or my mind could essentially ‘switch-off’.”

“Meaning?” Zayn prompted for a more elaborated answer.

“How can I explain this?” Liam wondered thinking it over. “Ok, so as a Guidance Counsellor I have offered counsel to subs and Doms. At the Care Home I of course work with subs but in previous jobs and during my work experience and training I worked with Doms too. Now this is a touchy subject, boys,” he warned. “But when a sub is raped, the attacker almost always plays on the subs emotions. As well as being a physical attack it’s a mind game. Sometimes a sub can be convinced its their fault or that they deserve it. When a Dom is raped by another Dom, its different. A Dom knows such a thing shouldn’t happen to them, they know they don’t deserve it, they know they should have control. With situations like that, people react in one of two ways. They either fight and try to get away or they freeze up. Which reaction do you think is most common for a sub and for a Dom?”

“Dom’s would definitely fight,” Niall answered. “And subs are more likely to freeze.”

“Do you agree, Zayn?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I think most people would try to fight. But then a sub would probably freeze when the mind games and emotional manipulation starts. But a Dom would definitely keep fighting,” he said confidently.

“A lot of people think that,” Liam acknowledged. “It’s actually wrong. Subs are much more likely to try and fight but as you said, they freeze up when the mind games come into play. Studies actually show that in ninety-five perfect of cases where a Dom is raped, the Dom freezes and puts up almost no fight at all.”

“But they’re Doms,” Niall blurted out. “They’re big and strong and… Domiant. Shouldn’t a threat to their Dominance make them act more Dominant?”

“You would think so, but the facts indicate otherwise,” Liam responded. “A Dom who is attacked in that way struggles to accept the situation. Recovering from rape is actually a lot more challenging for a Dom than a sub. When a Dom is raped their mind shuts down. They can’t process or accept what is happening to them so they just close down for a while. A black out almost. A similar reaction can happen to a Dom bottoming for a sub when it doesn’t come naturally to them to do so.”

“You mean, by topping you I could make you feel like you’re being raped?” Niall asked sounding repulsed by the prospect.

“No, babe, of course not,” Liam assured. “My reaction could just be similar to a Dominant rape victim.”

“That really doesn’t sound any better, Li,” Niall said. 

“Look, there is no guarantee I’ll react in any of these ways,” Liam said. “But I need you to be aware of the seriousness of the situation. If my mind ‘switches off’ then that means I’m not capable of looking after you. And if you slip into headspace…” he trailed off. 

“Maybe… maybe it isn’t such a good idea for me to top you,” Niall suggested. “I’d love to be with you like that, I would. But it sounds way too risky.”

“Those are just the horror stories,” Liam pointed out. “There are also studies and reports of Doms who have loved bottoming for their subs. These things works out almost just as often as when they don’t.”

“I just…I don’t want it to go wrong, Li,” Niall had a very sad expression on his face that didn’t suit him at all.

“Hey, it won’t go wrong,” Liam soothed kissing him soundly on the lips then laying back and pulling both subs into his arms. “You’ve made remarkable progress with controlling your headspace,” he pointed out. “And we’re not just going to jump into this. We’re going to prepare for it, remember. You’ll put the butt-plug inside me. That will help open me up enough to be able to take you later on. And if I react badly to wearing a butt-plug then we’ll know it isn’t a good idea for me to bottom for you. But if I react well to it then odds are we’ll be ok. Besides, I reckon if I top Zayn just before, or even at the same time, then I’m more likely to react positively to having you inside me. It’ll be ok.”

XXX

The final Football game of the year had arrived. As usual, Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Nick and Leila were all front row in the stands to support Louis. While the weather was dry, it was far from being warm or sunny. There weren’t as many spectators as usual due to the December weather and those that had turned up were bundled in coats, gloves, hats and scarves while Louis and his team mates were running around the muddy field in shorts and long socks. It was already getting dark and neither team had managed to score a single goal but just about every player had managed to fall over into the mud at least two or three times. 

“Come on, Lou, you can do it!” Nick called out encouragingly.

“Go on, Louis, you can do it, baby!” Harry yelled louder.

“Hurry up and win, Lou, I’m freezing!” Zayn complained.

“Hey, Tommo,” one of the other players called. “That thing we did in practice?”

“Yeah, let’s do it, man,” Louis agreed sharing a fist-bump with his team mate before they expertly manouvered a tactical routine they’d worked on during practice. The strategy paid off and Louis scored what turned out to be the only goal of the match. 

After winning the game, the feeling of victory and triumph wasn’t quite as satisfying as it usually was. Louis supposed that was down to the cold and muddy weather and a less packed than usual crowd.

“Good game, Tommo,” he was congratulated numerous times on his way to the showers.

As he was drying off, he heard mentionings of a party. The notion seemed to boost the morale of the team and they reacted with more enthusiasm than they had done to their win. 

“Lou, mate, you have to come to the party,” somebody said earning countless pleads of agreement.

“Thanks, lads, but my Dom won’t allow it,” Louis quickly pulled his clean clothes on.

“You don’t know if you don’t ask,” somebody pointed out.

“Trust me, mate, I know,” Louis responded.

“Then lie,” somebody practically dared. 

“Come on, Tommo, you’re the reason we’ve won every bloody match, you’ve gotta come to this party, man,” Jack said.

“Alright, alright,” Louis found himself succumbing to the peer pressure. “I’ll try and figure something out.”

XXX

As it turned out, telling a simple lie to his Dom turned out to be pretty easy. Louis simply presented the idea of a celebratory meal with just a few friends. Those ‘friends’ were of course Nick and Leila. 

“I’ll be with two Doms, I’ll be safe,” Louis reasoned.

“Leila’s sensible,” Liam pointed out and Louis silently thanked the man for taking his side. “And we all know Nick annoys you, Haz, but you know full well that boy won’t let anyone mess with Louis. It’s just a meal. They’ll only be gone a couple of hours. Three at most.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed taking some money out of his wallet and handing it to Louis. “But I’m trusting you, babe. Don’t let me down.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Louis leaned on his tiptoes to kiss him trying to ignore the guilty feeling over deceiving his Dom.

“And I want Zayn and Niall to go with you,” Harry said. “If that’s alright with you, Li?”

“Sure,” Liam agreed handing the money for Niall and Zayn over to Leila. “Hey, you and I could do something tonight. We could call up Ed and it’s been ages since we’ve hung with Perrie and the girls.”

Liam and Harry headed off together making their plans while Louis and the others went in another direction.

“Are you sure about this, Lou?” Leila asked once she was sure they were out of earshot.

“It’s a party, Leila, he deserves it,” Nick said slinging his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Party?” Zayn repeated.

“I thought we were going for food?” Niall pouted just a little.

“Look, I lied,” Louis admitted. “Are you guys gonna tell on me or are you gonna come and have fun?”

“Fuck it, let’s have fun,” Niall said. “But there will be food, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Next chapter we're having a party!
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Um, well, deceitful and disobedient subs, underage drinking, what else? What else? Leila/Louis kissing/marking (for honourable reasons), I guess 'slut shaming' - its blink and you'll miss it but I'll warn you now in case it affects anybody, ooh, dancing on tables, nudity, essay writing, crawling, crying, porridge (yes, you read that correctly), forced feminisation, forced infantalism, footstall!Louis (because some of us love him ok), cock-cage, cock-warming... I think that covers most of it
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and commenting, hope you enjoy the new chapter
> 
> XXX

Chapter 44 

The party wasn’t what Louis expected it to be. Back in Doncaster, he had of course attended his share of parties (most of which he had permission from his mum to go to). Typically, they were Birthday parties being hosted at somebody’s house or at a venue such as the Cinema or Laser Quest. Then there were victory parties any time the school won something, parties to celebrate the end of a school term and of course the classic ‘just for the hell of it’ parties.

But in Louis’ experience, all the ‘victory’ and ‘just for the hell of it’ parties took place at somebody’s house. If the weather was nice enough then people would extend the party into the garden. 

So when his teammates had enticed him to come along for a victoy party, Louis had been expecting the party to be held at one of their houses. He had not been prepared for standing outside a club with the rest of the Football team and a handful of their peers. It was bad enough that he was lying to Harry in the first place but the deceit seemed ten times worse as the Doorman let them all through without question. 

“This clubs the best,” his teammate, Luke, said. “They let anybody in.”

“Right, cool,” Louis nodded in response. Though truthfully he found it rather worrisome that a club would let just anybody in. Looking towards the bar, he could see half the team already downing their first pints of the night. “Maybe we should go?” Louis suggested to Niall and Zayn.

“If that’s what you want,” Leila said. “We could still go and have a nice meal. Your Doms wouldn’t need to know about any of this.”

“Oh don’t be so boring, Leila Moon,” Nick scoffed. “Our boys are growing up. They deserve some fun.”

“We would look pretty lame if we left now,” Zayn pointed out.

“Since when do you care what people think?” Louis asked and Zayn just shrugged as he waved at someone. Turning round, Louis spotted Devon and Hunter. “Of course, you wanna look like a badass for Devon and Hunter.”

“Don’t judge me, Lou, I used to party hard like this all the time,” Zayn claimed. “We’re teenagers, mate. We deserve to have fun and get a little crazy. Just chill out and enjoy yourself yeah?” he made his way over to Devon and Hunter.

“Shit,” Louis swore.

“Relax, man,” Niall ruffled his hair playfully. “We’ve got two perfectly capable and sensible Doms to look after us,” he indicated Nick and Leila. “And we won’t get too crazy alright. We’ll just stay for an hour and then we’ll head home. Li and Haz won’t suspect a thing. Just have fun. It was your idea.”

“Ok, first of all,” Louis listed. “We do not have two sensible Doms looking after us. We have Leila for responsibility and Nick to get us into mischief. No offence, mate,” he told Nick. “And I expected a house party. If I knew the lads wanted to come to a club I wouldn’t have lied to Harry at all, I’d have just gone home.”

“Whatever, we’re here now, enjoy it,” Niall said. “Who wants a pint?”

“First one’s on me, sweet cheeks,” Nick offered taking Niall up to the bar.

Left in Leila’s company, Louis accepted the hand she offered to him and followed her upstairs. They sat down at a table on the balcony overlooking the dancefloor below where they could keep an eye on Zayn with Devon and Hunter and Niall with Nick.

“I’ve really fucked up,” Louis acknowledged wrinkling his nose as one of his teammates made-out with a woman who looked to be mid-forties. 

“You made a mistake,” Leila shrugged. “That’s part of being a teenager. Besides, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You didn’t know this is where the team were heading.”

“Harry would be so mad,” Louis groaned. “And disappointed. I can’t even imagine the look on his face if he knew I was here.”

“Pretty pissed off,” Leila winced. “He’s over there,” she pointed.

“What?” Louis panicked nearly falling out of his seat as Leila laughed at him.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” she cackled.

“Damn it, don’t scare me like that,” he complained just about managing to laugh over the situation when his heart beat returned to normal.

XXX

An hour later, Louis and Leila ventured back downstairs to try and persuade Niall, Zayn and Nick that they should leave. Niall and Nick had clearly had a lot to drink and were both louder and more animated than normal. There was no way Liam wouldn’t be able to tell that Niall was drunk. As for Zayn, he was dancing on a table with Hunter with a number of admirers surrounding them letting out wolf-whistles and cat-calls as they stuffed notes of money into the waistbands of their tight-fitting jeans, their shirts long forgotten and abandoned somewhere.

“Nick, come on, you’ve had enough,” Leila tried to take control of the situation. “We need to get these boys home.”

“I’d love to take all of you home,” Nick slurred leaning in to her and nuzzling at her neck.

“Damn it, Nick,” she smacked him hard across the face. “Sober the fuck up. Harry and Liam are trusting us to look after their subs and you are seriously letting them down. Get it together, Grimshaw.”

“Watch out, Leila’s mad,” Nick laughed staggering against Louis before falling back against Niall who laughed along with him.

Turning their backs on Louis and Leila, Nick and Niall joined the crowd ogling Zayn and Hunter. They staggered their way to the front and Niall climbed onto Nick’s shoulders and pulled Zayn into a kiss as he slipped a five pound note into the waistband of his boyfriend’s jeans.

“Maybe… maybe I should call Harry and Liam?” Louis suggested to Leila who winced at the idea.

“Just wait,” she advised. “I need to run to the ladies’ room. Then I’ll order some waters at the bar and I will force them down their throats. We’ll drag them outside for some fresh air, hopefully that’ll sober them up enough. We’ll take them back to my place and we can tell your Doms we just lost track of time. We can even blame it on Nick. Will you be ok while I go to the toilet?”

“Yeah,” Louis glanced around the club. He could only see three members of the Football team. One was having an arm-wrestle with a man three times his size and the other two looked like they were doing more than just making-out. He sensed several pairs of eyes on him, all belonging to Doms. “I’ll be upstairs, its less crowded there,” he told her.

“Alright,” Leila agreed also noticing the attention Louis was receiving. “Don’t freak out, Lou,” she warned before shoving her tongue down his throat then making a show of biting at his neck.

Recognising that she was trying to send a message that he was claimed, Louis managed to keep calm and not panic. As they parted ways, he wasn’t sure if the performance had been convincing or not but he moved quickly through the club and nobody seemed to be pursuing him or watching him. Reaching the top of the stairs, he headed towards the smaller upstairs bar and ordered a coca-cola. He tugged the collar of his shirt down a little as he did so, just to make sure the mark Leila had made was clear to anybody who did happen to look. He just hoped the red mark faded before he got home to Harry.

“There you go, blue eyes,” the barwoman said.

“Thanks,” Louis replied taking a sip and turning around.

There were a few Doms and a couple of subs seated at the bar. None of them looked particularly sketchy but Louis didn’t feel comfortable sitting so close to them so he moved away from the bar. He considered returning to the table he and Leila had been seated at for most of the night but two women were now sat there making-out passionately. 

An odd tingle shot up his spine and he sensed he was being watched. Trying to look casual, he cast his eyes around and spotted a man not much older than Harry and Liam. He noticed Louis looking and smiled at him, crooking his finger and beckoning him over. Ignoring him, Louis turned in the other direction and decided to head downstairs and find Leila before the man tried to approach him.

Nearing the stairs, he paused in his tracks as the strobe lights flickered over a familiar head of red hair, Ed. He took a couple of steps closer and Ed happened to look his way. To Louis, the blaring sound of the music seemed to cease, the dancing bodies downstairs were motionless, the smell of alcohol, sweat and piss faded, Ed’s silouhette became blurred and all Louis could focus on was a pair of boots. Harry’s boots.

Suddenly, the music was louder than it had been before, the dancing was even crazier, the stench was stronger and Ed was as clear and obvious as Ed could be. He had definitely seen and recognised Louis, and he seemed to be keeping a subtle eye on him, but he wasn’t pointing him out to Harry. Louis quietly appreciated that Ed wasn’t ratting him out. Instead, the older sub was giving him the option to own up or make a getaway. 

Glass of cola in hand, Louis made his way towards Harry and his group. Ed offered him a supportive kind of sympathetic smile as Louis approach and slipped his hand into Harry’s. Instinctively, Harry ran his thumb over Louis’ knuckles. The Dom turned and almost smiled as he saw Louis before realisation dawned on him. His grip on Louis’ hand tightened, painfully so, and his entire face hardened. Somehow, Louis managed to find himself feeling irritated that the man could still look so handsome even in his fury. 

“Louis,” Liam looked to him in confusion drawing the rest of the groups attention to the young sub. “What are you… where are Zayn and Niall?”

“What’s in that glass?” Harry demanded to know at the same time and Louis floundered a little, unsure who to answer first.

“They’re downstairs,” Louis decided Liam knowing the whereabouts of the others was of greater importance than the contents of his drink. “Leila was going to the toilet and then we were going to get them waters and take them outside to… um… sober up. And it’s just coke, Sir, I swear.”

Harry clicked his fingers and Louis wordlessly handed the glass over so his Dom could taste it. He was slightly offended that his boyfriend didn’t immediately accept his words as truth, but he knew it was to be expected given that he had lied and been caught out.

“It’s coke,” Harry confirmed handing the glass back and finally releasing the crushing hold he’d had on Louis’ hand.

“Whoo, Tommo, Tommo!” James from the Football team sang as he swooped up behind Louis and poured what looked to be whiskey into his coke glass. “Fucking love you, man,” he pressed a loud kiss to his cheek and stopped to ruffle Ed’s hair before rushing off somewhere else.

Closing his eyes, Louis internally winced over James’ incredibly poor timing. Looking back to Harry, he handed the glass of whiskey and coke over.

“What the hell is that?” Harry practically growled and Louis was genuinely confused until his Dom yanked at his shirt and glared at his neck.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Louis said quickly. “I can explain, I swear.”

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a bit of a slutty sub there, Harry,” one of the girls laughed.

“Shut the fuck up, Perrie,” Ed told her.

While Louis was silently appreciative for Ed coming to his defence, he couldn’t help but be stung that the defence came from Ed rather than from Harry. He hoped Harry didn’t agree with the Perrie woman’s opinion.

“This way,” Harry commanded gripping the back of Louis’ neck and guiding him towards the bar. He grabbed the boy’s hips and hoisted him up, sitting him on the bar. “Don’t you dare move,” he warned.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis replied hardly daring to breathe as the man sitting closest to him smirked and licked his lips, stretching his hand out as though to caress his thigh.

“Touch him and I’ll kill you,” Harry hissed seizing the man’s throat having noticed the way he was looking at Louis. “Ed, watch him,” Harry clapped the redhead on the back before moving past the girls they were with and heading downstairs where Liam had already gone in search of the other two boys.

“Well shit,” the man closest to Louis wheezed as he massaged his throat from Harry’s attack. “Are you gonna be ok, kid?” he seemed genuinely concerned for Louis’ safety.

Louis glanced to Ed for help, unsure if he was even allowed to speak.

“He’ll be fine,” Ed answered. “He’s a good Dom. His jealousy makes him possessive and protective but he’s not abusive.”

“If you’re sure?” the man looked to Louis seeming far more sober and a lot less lecherous than he had just a minute ago. 

“I’m green,” Louis answered.

He felt Ed rub his arm comfortingly and it suddently struck him that Harry specifically requested that Ed watch him. He glanced towards the group of women and could tell that at least two of the four were Dommes, possibly a third. It would probably make more sense for Harry to leave a Domme to watch over him rather than another sub. Louis supposed Harry selected Ed knowing that Louis was comfortable with him. That made Louis feel a little better, especially since he’d already decided he didn’t like Perrie.

A few minutes later, Harry returned. He strode up to the bar and placed Louis back on the floor. He explained to Ed that Liam was already in a taxi home with Niall and Zayn and that he had called for a taxi for himself and Louis. He asked if Ed needed a ride home but he declined saying he had already made plans to share a ride home with Jade. Harry nodded, thanked him for watching Louis and made his goodbyes. He said a brief goodbye to the girls before leading Louis downstairs and out of the club.

“Nick and Leila?” Louis asked once they were outside waiting for their taxi.

“I gave Leila taxi money for her and Nick to get home,” Harry answered. “She also explained to me that she made the mark on your neck.”

“Are… are you mad?” Louis stared at the ground.

“I’m fucking furious, Louis,” Harry told him bluntly. “You lied to me, you got Zayn and Niall involved, you’re underage in a club surrounded by drink and Doms who would happily throw you up against a wall and fuck you senseless.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Louis said weakly.

“Just be quiet, Louis, I can barely look at you I’m so angry right now,” Harry replied and if there had been a bed nearby Louis would have dived under it.

XXX

The taxi ride home was silent. Initially, the taxi driver made an attempt at conversation, asking if they’d had a fun night. He quickly worked out that Louis was a sub in very deep trouble with his Dom and simply turned the radio up a little louder as though the music would make up for the awkward atmosphere. They were dropped off, and Harry handed the man some money telling him to keep the change before leading Louis up to the front door, the younger boy practically having to run in order to keep up with Harry’s long strides. 

As soon as they were inside, Louis dropped to his feet and licked earnestly at Harry’s boots. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand afterwards, he carefully slipped his boyfriend’s boots off before helping him out of his coat and hanging it up neatly. 

“My office,” Harry instructed. “Clothes off. Go,” he stated before sweeping into the living-room and leaving Louis to hurry upstairs. “We’re home,” Harry told Liam with a sigh. “I can’t believe they’ve done this. I’m sorry Ni and Z got dragged into it.”

“Not your fault,” Liam replied. “I agreed to let them go with Louis.”

“We agreed to let them go out for a meal, not to a club,” Harry said.

“Leila says they didn’t know the plan was to go to a club until they got there,” Liam informed him. “I believe her. And as soon as Niall and Zayn realised what was really going on they could have called me and come home. They didn’t have to go into that club. They made that decision themselves. You can’t hold Louis accountable for their actions. I certainly don’t.”

“I just can’t believe Louis lied to me like that,” Harry sighed. “Anything could have happened to them in that place.”

“Just be grateful it didn’t,” Liam suggested. “Are you sure you’re calm enough to punish him tonight?”

“I’ll be fine, I’m not intending on a physical punishment,” Harry answered. “Did you punish your two yet?”

“No, they’re both drunk,” Liam reasoned. “I need to let them sleep it off, suffer the hangover and then punish them. I don’t want you making them a fry-up for breakfast tomorrow. They can have cold lumpy porridge made by me.”

“Now that’s harsh,” Harry laughed. “Of course, anybody eating any kind of food made by you is practically barbaric.”

“Hey, my noodles have improved,” Liam replied defensively.

“Yeah, congratulations on working out that the water needs to boil,” Harry told him. “I’m gonna go and deal with Louis. I’ll see you in the morning.”

XXX

By the time Harry entered his Office, Louis had been waiting naked on his knees for a few minutes. Harry circled around him, making his presence known and making Louis feel smaller. He reached his long fingers out and stroked Louis’ neck.

“The mark has faded,” Harry stated approvingly and Louis felt immensely relieved. “But now I think it only appropriate that you be reminded of who you do belong to. Agree?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis craned his neck invitingly.

A click of Harry’s fingers prompted Louis to stand to his feet and Harry circled his arms around him and sunk his teeth into his neck. He bit and sucked harder than he ever had done before and Louis honestly forgot how to breathe. 

“Perfect,” Harry declared admiring his handiwork. “Now, I assume you understand why you’re being punished?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis dropped his gaze to the floor. “I deliberately lied to you. I went to a club even though I’m underage and I took Niall and Zayn with me. I’m really sorry, Sir. I shouldn’t have lied to you and I definitely shouldn’t have gone into that club. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“No, it won’t,” Harry agreed confidently taking out a sheet of plain paper and a pen. “You’re going to write me an essay,” he informed his sub. “You’re going to explain what you did, why you did it, why it was wrong and what you should have done instead. Get writing,” he instructed as he casually sank back into his desk chair and rested his feet on the desk.

Quietly, Louis pulled the pen and sheet of paper towards himself and began writing. He didn’t have a chair to sit on so he had to stand as he wrote his essay. He apologised profusely numerous times hoping his words were good enough to earn Harry’s forgiveness.

“Sir?” Louis asked uncertainly. “I’ve finished.”

“Hand it over,” Harry requested and Louis passed it to him.

Without even reading what Louis had written, Harry tore the essay up and scattered the ripped pieces all across the floor of the room. Louis almost felt like crying but said nothing as Harry returned to his seat.

“Down on all fours,” Harry instructed with a click of his fingers and Louis obediently dropped to his hands and knees. “Bring your essay back to me.”

“I... I don’t understand, Sir,” Louis replied.

“Bring your essay back to me,” Harry repeated. “You will collect each piece of paper in your mouth and bring it over to me. You may begin.”

Feeling utterly dismayed, Louis crawled about the room on his hands and knees, bringing Harry torn pieces of paper that made up his essay. It seemed to take forever and just when Louis thought he picked up the last piece he spotted another bit of ripped up paper. Finally, he found the last piece and brought it over to Harry, almost heaving a little from the taste of paper on his tongue. 

“Hold out your hands,” Harry told him and Louis did as he was asked. Harry dropped all the torn pieces of the essay into Louis’ hands. “Now throw them away, in the bin, go on.”

Miserably, Louis threw the essay away before awaiting his next instruction.

“Now,” Harry set out another piece of paper. “Write me another essay. Begin.”

Frantically, Louis started writing, unable to prevent a sniffle and a few tears. He worked even harder on the second essay than he did the first before presenting it to Harry. Thankfully, Harry actually read this one and pulled him up to sit in his lap once he had finished reading.

“Thank you, love,” Harry said wiping the tears from his boyfriends cheeks and kissing him sweetly on the lips. “You’re forgiven, baby.”

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” Louis sobbed clinging tight to Harry, seeking the comfort of his touch.

“Ssh, ssh, it’s alright, Lou,” Harry soothed. “It’s over, it’s done. You’re still my good boy, ok?”

“Please, wanna be your good boy,” Louis whimpered.

“You ARE my good boy,” Harry affirmed. “I love you. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too, Haz,” Louis hugged him tighter.

“Come on, time for bed,” Harry decided. “There’s a pretty sub I know who needs a ridiculous amount of kisses and cuddles.”

XXX

The following morning, Louis woke up early and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make a nice fry-up for Harry and Liam as a means of apology. He was just buttering a few slices of toast when Harry entered. The Dom was only half-dressed in a pair of loose sweats and his long curls were bundled up on top of his head. 

“Making me breakfast?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Louis answered cutting the toast in half and starting to dish up the eggs, bacon and everything else. “It’s for you and Liam, to say sorry.”

“That’s sweet, love,” Harry told him. “But you’re already forgiven, remember. You don’t need to feel guilty.”

“Can’t help it,” Louis shrugged adding beans to each plate just as Liam entered in his boxers and an old batman t-shirt.

“Louis made us breakfast,” Harry informed the other Dom.

“Nice one, Lou,” Liam said and Louis smiled as he presented each Dom with a plate before handing them a knife and fork. “I couldn’t be cheeky and ask for a coffee, could I?”

“Sure,” Louis agreed. “Harry?”

“I’ll have an orange juice, love,” Harry replied as he cut into his sausages. “Are the boys awake yet?”

“Yeah, I’ve told them to take a shower and then wait in the bedroom,” Liam answered.

“Are you still giving them cold lumpy porridge for breakfast?” Harry asked and Louis grimaced at the thought as he handed the two Doms their requested drinks.

“Definitely,” Liam confirmed. “I expect they’ll actually eat it too. They must be hungry since they didn’t actually have any dinner last night.”

Fixing himself a simple bowl of cereal, Louis decided he got a rather light punishment. Having to eat anything made by Liam was truly awful. He felt bad for his friends.

“What else do you have planned for their punishment?” Harry asked curiously.

“You’ll see, mate,” Liam answered mysteriously. “This is delicious, Lou,” he complimented and Harry hummed his agreement through a moutful of bacon.

After eating, Harry gathered all plates and pans Louis had used to make breakfast and got to work on washing up. Despite telling the boy it wasn’t necessary, Louis insisted on helping while Liam got to work on making two bowls of porridge, Harry cleaning up behind him.

“This is why I don’t like you in my kitchen,” Harry complained wiping up the mess Liam had made on the kitchen counter.

“Relax, mate, I’m nearly done,” Liam assured him. “Wanna try it?” he asked scooping up a spoonful of porridge.

“No way,” Harry declined.

“Suit yourself,” Liam sighed setting the two bowls down. “Time to go and get my boys.”

“Haz,” Louis spoke up once Liam had left.

“Yeah, love?” Harry asked heading into the living-room and Louis followed after him.

“I don’t ever want to have to eat Liam’s food as a punishment,” he told his boyfriend. “Can I make that a ‘red’?”

At first Harry just laughed but then he realised his sub was being serious. So he laughed even more before assuring him it could be a ‘red’.

The couple were cuddled up in the armchair as Harry watched the news and Louis traced some of the tattoos on his boyfriend’s upper-body when Liam came down with Zayn and Niall in toe. Louis’ eyes widened in shock but he made no comment over his two friends’ current state of dress. As part of their punishment, Liam had Niall dressed in some of Zayn’s girl clothes, complete with make-up. While the feminine look suited Zayn beautifully it simply looked ridiculous on Niall. As for Zayn, the boy looked positively furious in one of Niall’s baby outfits complete with a nappy. 

Although Louis and Harry couldn’t see what was going on in the kitchen, they could hear everything and it sounded like Liam was treating Zayn like a baby as well as dressing him like one and feeding him the porridge. Louis could just imagine the daggers Zayn was shooting at Liam with his eyes. Luckily Liam was one of the few who never quavered under Zayn’s hard glare.

XXX

Some time after breakfast, Zayn needed the toilet. He made to head upstairs but Liam kept him seated in his lap and told him to use the nappy.

“That’s not fair,” Zayn argued. “I’m not a little. I can’t just go like that,” he squirmed around on Liam’s lap.

“Using a nappy isn’t on your list of reds,” Liam pointed out.

“Well its not on my greens either,” he retaliated. 

“It’s not that bad, Zayn,” Niall offered comfortingly. Although he knew that having to use a nappy outside of a little headspace was mortifying. “Just relax and let go,” he suggested kneeling in front of his boyfriend and rubbing his thighs. “Or colour out if you really need to, babe. But you need to decide quickly.”

“Fucking hate you all,” Zayn muttered under his breath as he hid his face in Liam’s neck and clutched Niall’s hands tight as he emptied his bladder.

The initial feeling was indeed one of relief but he also felt horribly embarrassed and disgustingly uncomfortable.

“Good boy,” Liam praised him with a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s go and get you changed.”

He carried Zayn up to little Niall’s Nursery and placed him carefully on the changing mat. Zayn was quiet as he was cleaned up and changed into a fresh nappy.

“I hate this,” he mumbled.

“It’s a punishment, sweet boy,” Liam reminded him. “I’d be doing it wrong if you enjoyed it.”

“How much longer do I have to be dressed like this?” Zayn asked.

“I’m going to take you and Niall to the shop to pick up a few groceries,” Liam answered. “If you behave while we’re out you can get changed when we return. Sound like a fair deal?”

“No,” Zayn grumbled. “I don’t want people to see me like this.”

“And I didn’t want people seeing you do a dirty dancing routine on a table in a club,” Liam responded. “But there you were. Up on a table like some kind of Pole Dancer letting strangers touch you and tucking money into your panties.”

“Most of the money was Nick’s,” Zayn offered as a defence but Liam did not look amused. “You didn’t mind people watching me give you a lapdance at Maggie’s party,” he pointed out.

“Nobody was drunk at Maggie’s party,” Liam replied. “Everybody knew you belonged to me. You were in a safe and respectful environment at Maggie’s. You were not safe at that club.”

“Nothing happened,” Zayn mumbled.

“Because we were lucky,” Liam stated. “Not because it was a safe place. Now, can you handle a trip to the shop dressed like this or not?”

“I’m green but I don’t like it,” Zayn answered. “And I’m not using the nappy again,” he insisted.

Liam departed with a sulky Zayn and an equally sullen Niall who struggled to walk in a pair of Zayn’s sensible heels. 

“So,” Harry asked Louis. “What would you like to do now that we have the house to ourselves for a little bit?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged toying with one of Harry’s nipples. “Just wanna be near you.”

“You’re very clingy and cuddly today,” Harry observed. “Still feeling guilty about last night?”

“I guess,” Louis answered and Harry stroked his hair affectionately. 

“Well stop, you’re completely forgiven,” Harry reminded him.

“I know… can’t just turn the guilt off though,” Louis said.

“What do you propose we do about it then?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. “Just… I don’t want to be Louis today. I just want to be your sub. If that makes sense?”

Harry’s phone rang and he gently pushed Louis aside so he could collect it from the coffee table and answer it. Biting on the knuckle of his finger, Louis could hear that Harry was talking to Ed. 

“Actually, mate,” Harry said. “While I’ve got you on the phone I could use your help. Louis’ still feeling guilty about last night. He says he doesn’t want to be Louis today, he just wants to be my sub. Any advice?”

A few minutes later, Harry ended the call and turned to his sub. He took the boy’s face in his hands and gave him a gentle kiss before leading him upstairs to his Office.

“Strip,” Harry commanded with a click of his fingers and Louis was eager to obey. “Good boy,” the Dom approved looking through his drawers. “Know what this is?” he asked handing something over to Louis.

Louis looked it over. He was ninety-nine percent certain he knew what the item in his hand was but didn’t want to embarrass himself in case he was wrong. So he stayed silent, waiting for Harry to give him the answer.

“It’s a cock-cage, love,” Harry stated confirming Louis’ thoughts were correct. “How do you feel about wearing that for me today while you service me in whichever ways I ask you to?”

“Will it hurt?” Louis questioned. Wearing a cock-cage was something he had never experienced before.

“I hear they can be uncomfortable,” Harry answered. “You’ll definitely be aware that you’re wearing it. But it shouldn’t be painful.”

“Can we just try it on and see how I feel?” Louis asked.

“Of course,” Harry agreed and he took great care setting the accessory into place, confining his subs cock into the cage. “It looks so pretty,” he commented. “How does it feel?” he checked. “Not too tight is it? It isn’t hurting you?”

“It’s… weird,” Louis replied. It certainly wasn’t comfortable like a new pair of socks. But it wasn’t painful like a set of nipple-clamps. He was definitely aware of it being there and it certainly made him feel extra submissive. “I’m green, Sir,” he offered.

“Good,” Harry ran his long fingers over the cage and gave the sub a quick little kiss before leading him downstairs. “Go make me a nice sandwich, love,” he instructed. “One for yourself too. Bring them in here on two separate plates. Think you can do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis headed to the kitchen and made some cheese and ham sandwiches. He brought them into the living-room on two separate plates as requested and waited for further instructions. 

He set his own plate on the floor close to Harry’s feet before standing at Harry’s side and feeding his Dom his sandwich. It was only after Harry had finished his sandwich that Louis was permitted to eat his. He was allowed to use his hands but he had to kneel on the floor by Harry’s feet. ‘In your rightful position’, Harry had said.

After clearing the plates away, Louis appreciated some quiet time to relax as he acted as Harry’s footstall. That was the position he was in when Liam returned home with Niall and Zayn. He flushed slightly, wondering how long it would take the others to realise he was wearing nothing but a cock-cage and whether they would comment on it.

First of all, Liam permitted Zayn and Niall to go and change so the two were stampeding up the stairs, eager to get back into their own clothes. If Liam noticed the cock-cage then he didn’t see anything, but Louis thought it more likely that the man simply couldn’t see it from the position he was in. As the other two returned downstairs, Louis didn’t have much longer to wonder whether the others would notice or not. Harry instructed him to go and fetch them all drinks.

“What’s wrong with Lou’s cock?” he heard Niall blurt out as he walked to the kitchen.

“Harry’s got him wearing a cock-cage,” Zayn answered and Louis could hear the smirk in his friends voice.

He returned carrying a tray of drinks and he blushed a brilliant shade of red as Niall and Zayn blatantly stared at his caged cock. At least if Liam took a quick glance he did so discreetly. Zayn and Niall couldn’t have been more obvious if they tried.

“Does it hurt, Lou?” Niall asked as Louis handed out the drinks.

“No,” Louis answered handing the boy his lemonade.

“Can I touch it?” Zayn reached his hand out curiously.

“No,” Harry answered and Zayn pouted a little but dropped his hand.

“It makes your dick look smaller, mate,” Niall said.

“I think it looks pretty,” Zayn offered. 

“Over here,” Harry beckoned and Louis obediently moved to kneel by his Dom’s feet. “Open,” he tapped Louis jaw lightly and the sub opened his mouth so Harry could tip some of his drink down his throat. “Good boy,” he praised letting his hand rest at the back of Louis’ neck as he drank from the cup himself. Once the drink was finished, he slipped his hand up and took a light grip on Louis’ hair. He pulled the boy close so he could whisper in his ear. “I’d like you to be my little cock-warmer. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis nodded and Harry released his grip on the sub’s hair.

Scooting in front of Harry, Louis carefully took the man out of his sweats and with blushing cheeks and big doe eyes, he took his Dom’s cock and let it rest in his mouth.

“That’s my good boy,” Harry petted his head before returning to his conversation with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	46. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: - Butt-plug, chew-toy Zayn, rough Liam, Mrs Payne (purely fictional, no disrespect to the real Mrs Payne)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter, and I would prefer if people wouldn't argue in the comments section, thanks.

Chapter 45

“Oh Ni, not so rough,” Liam pleaded. “Just take it slow.”

“Sorry,” Niall apologised as he immediately slowed down. “Better?” he asked as he eased the butt-plug out of Liam’s hole before slowly pushing it back in.

“Better,” Liam confirmed burying his face into Zayn’s neck who was spread out beneath him. 

“It’s ok,” Zayn soothed stroking the Dom’s head. “You’re doing so well, Li,” he praised. 

“Zayn,” Liam positively growled as he nibbled at the boy’s collarbones, his sub collar having been removed from his neck and placed on the bedside table. “Need to be inside you.”

“Ok,” Zayn agreed kissing his mouth and spreading his legs to accomadate the older man.

On his knees behind Liam, Niall carefully slipped the butt-plug out and watched patiently as Liam thrust himself into Zayn. A few thrusts later, Zayn was completely lost to his submissive nature and was no longer coherent enough to support Liam.

“Liam, I’m gonna push the plug back in your arse, ok babe?” Niall asked resting a hand at the small of his back.

Liam didn’t respond. He just kept rocking into Zayn as he mouthed at the boy’s neck and tugged on his hair. 

“It’s alright, Li,” Niall said gently as he guided the plug back in, heart beating nervously as he waited for Liam’s reaction. “You’re doing so well,” he told him. “Shit,” he swore under his breath as Liam began to fuck Zayn harder. The irish boy worried that Liam was being too rough and that Zayn was too out of it to colour. It was practically animalistic the way Liam was pounding into the other sub and Niall was sure he could hear Liam growling a little as he sank his teeth into Zayn’s neck. “Slower, Liam,” Niall instructed stroking the man’s back. “Be gentle. We don’t want to hurt Zayn. He’s our sweet boy. We’ve got to be gentle… that’s it,” he encouraged as Liam released a strangled whimper then eased up on his frantic motions. “That’s good, that’s good, just match my speed,” he advised as he moved the butt-plug slowly in and out of Liam’s hole. “That’s it, fuck Zayn nice and slow, just like that.”

XXX

In the other bedroom, Harry and Louis were on the bed with the door wide open so that Harry could intervene if need be. He was sat up against the headboard with his legs outstretched and a book in his hands though he hadn’t turned a page in a while. Louis was on his phone scrolling through his photos and trying to pretend that he couldn’t hear all the noises the other three were making.

“Think it’s going ok?” Louis asked as he gave up pretending to be occupied by his phone.

“Sounds like Niall’s doing really well,” Harry answered. “He seems to be in control of the situation based on what I can hear.”

“Do you think Liam and Zayn are ok?” Louis wondered.

“Well Liam doesn’t seem to have frozen up or lashed out, that’s a good sign,” Harry confirmed. “Niall knows its his responsibility to look out for Zayn as well. He’d shout for help if there were any problems with either of them.”

“It just sounds a bit… rough,” Louis grimaced. “I mean, I know Zayn likes it rough but… normally Liam seems like such a gentle Dom, even when we hear them fucking, he always seems so focused on making it pleasurable for Zayn usually. Now it just sounds like he’s using Zayn like he’s some kind of fuck-doll.”

“Maybe you should head downstairs, love,” Harry suggested. “You could watch some T.V. You don’t need to listen to this, especially if its upsetting you or making you think about… bad things.”

Louis remained silent and shifted onto his side, turning his back to his boyfriend. He heard Harry sigh before he felt the man move around so that he was cuddling up to him from behind. Initially, Louis thought about shying away from his Dom’s touch. But he found himself sinking back into Harry’s warmth and clutching tight to his hand instead.

“They’ll be finished soon,” Harry said still keeping an attentive ear should Niall need his assistance. 

XXX

Sitting down to dinner that evening, it was apparent that Zayn was very sore. Liam immediately hurried to the living-room to bring the sub a cushion to sit on. He rubbed Zayn’s shoulders, kissed his cheek and promised him a bubble-bath after dinner.

“Honestly, Li, I’m fine,” Zayn assured him even as he winced as he shifted his position. “Besides, it’s the Christmas holidays so its not like I have to go to school tomorrow, I can just rest up.”

“Just as well,” Louis remarked taking in the state of Zayn’s neck. “Anyone would think you’re a chew-toy.”

“It’s not that bad,” Zayn tried shrugging it off.

“It is that bad,” Liam acknowledged looking sadly at the mass of teeth marks, bruises and blemishes staining his subs throat. 

“Is this my fault?” Niall asked pushing his food around his plate rather than eating it as he shot guilty looks towards Zayn.

“Don’t be silly, Ni,” Zayn told him. “You did amazing. You took care of us both.”

“He’s right, babe,” Liam agreed. “You handled things really well. Now, come on, eat up.”

Silence ensued as everybody concentrated on the food on their plates. After a few minutes, Niall began shifting in his seat before getting up and moving to sit in Liam’s lap.

“Can I be little?” Niall asked.

“Of course you can, Nialler,” Liam answered hugging him and ruffling his hair. “You’ve taken on a lot of responsibility today. It makes sense that you’d want to be little for a while afterwards. Just relax and let my baby out, come on,” he kissed the blonde’s cheek.

In less than a minute the Irish boy was in his little headspace, age four to be exact. He wriggled around in Liam’s lap for a while, sharing his daddy’s food, before moving over to Zayn and kissing his ‘ouchies’ better.

“Ice-cream?” Niall asked hopefully. “Mummy, pwease?” he asked batting his eyelashes at Harry.

“I don’t know,” Harry pretended to mull it over. “What do you think, daddy?” he asked looking to Liam for his opinion.

“Daddy, pwease?” Niall begged.

“Well, my Nialler has been a good boy,” Liam said.

“The best boy,” Niall nodded eagerly.

“Right, the best boy,” Liam agreed with a laugh. “I think my baby boy deserves some ice-cream.”

“Yes, yes, ice-cream for Nialler,” the little applauded excitedly, making Zayn wince and whimper as he bounced in his lap.

“Come over here, Nialler,” Harry beckoned. “Come sit with mummy and Lou-Lou while daddy gets us all some ice-cream.”

Niall happily hopped off of Zayn’s lap and ran around the table to climb onto Harry and start twisting his long curls into knots. 

“Alright, mate?” Louis checked with Zayn as Liam went to the kitchen.

“Yeah, just sore,” Zayn answered dismissively. 

“Um, I’ll go give Liam a hand,” Louis said excusing himself from the table.

In the kitchen, he helped Liam serve a few scoops of ice-cream into the different bowls. He also gently recommended that Zayn ought to take some kind of painkiller. Liam nodded his agreement and searched through the medicine cabinet. 

XXX 

After ice-cream and a tickle-fight, little Nialler was ready for bed and Zayn was sinking into the warm bubbles of a much-needed bath. 

Downstairs, Harry had his head in Louis’ lap, so his boyfriend could untangle the knots Niall had put in his hair. Liam was sat with them, looking very pensive. 

“Everything alright, mate?” Harry asked nudging his friend with his foot.

“Just thinking,” Liam shrugged.

“Keep talking, we’re listening,” Harry encouraged. 

“I’m worried,” Liam admitted. “You two saw the mess I made of Zayn today. That was just from Niall using a butt-plug. I don’t think I wanna find out what could happen when it’s Niall’s dick I’m taking up my backside.”

“Then take Zayn out of the equation,” Harry suggested. “He can hang out with Lou. You and Ni can dirty the bedsheets and I’ll linger close by just in case.”

“What if I hurt Niall instead?” Liam asked. 

“Have another practice run,” Louis suggested. “Just like you did today but without Zayn. If it doesn’t work out with just you and Niall then you know it isn’t a good idea for you to bottom. And Niall will understand that. Honestly, it means the world to him that you’re even willing to try.”

“I’ll talk it through with them both tomorrow,” Liam replied. “Maybe we can give this whole thing another try after Christmas.”

“When are your parents coming down?” Harry asked.

“This weekend,” Liam answered. “I was hoping Niall and Zayn could do something with you two while I spend the day with them? I know mum is a difficult person to be around.”

“We’ll find something to do,” Harry said as Louis loosened the last knot in his hair. They all clearly remembered how Liam’s mother had let slip about Louis’ past abuse at one of his Football games. Zayn hadn’t taken kindly to Mrs. Payne either. While Harry knew his friends’ mother wasn’t a mean-spiritd person, he was all too aware of how she could obliviously put her foot in it and rub people the wrong way. The less interaction the subs had with her, the better. “But we should have dinner together or something. It would be rude for us not to see your family at all.”

“Dinner at home is probably better than a meal out,” Liam decided. 

“How long are they here for?” Louis asked hoping his tone didn’t sound rude.

“Just the one night,” Liam answered. “They’ll be heading to France. They’re staying there over Christmas and New Year.”

“Well, we have Gemma coming down on Boxing Day for a couple of days,” Harry said. “Mum isn’t too sure what her plans are yet. We’ve got a load of invites to different people’s houses for Christmas drinks over the next couple of weeks. There’s no way we’ll be able to attend them all but we should drop in on a few. And I know Nick and Leila want to steal my gorgeous boy away at some point,” he looked up at Louis and gripped the back of his head, guiding his sub down into a quick little kiss.

“I don’t have to see them over Christmas if you don’t want me to,” Louis said. “I’ll be happy spending all my time with you.”

“So you should, I’m gorgeous,” Harry responded.

“Modest too,” Liam added sarcastically.

“Shut it, you,” Harry nudged him with his foot so Liam yanked at the hairs on his big toe. “Ow,” he complained before shooting his boyfriend a betrayed look when he laughed.

“Sorry,” Louis apologised kissing the curly-haired Dom’s pout away. “You’re too cute sometimes. Seriously, though, is it ok if I hang out with Nick and Leila? I get it if you don’t trust me after the whole nightclub thing.”

“Think of it as way to earn my trust back,” Harry responded. “Nick and Leila too. When you make mistakes and let me down, it’s important that I give you the opportunity to prove you can do the right thing and make me proud, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “I won’t let you down like that again, Haz. I promise.”

“And I believe you,” Harry replied taking the boy’s wrist and pressing a kiss to his piece of their matching tattoo.

XXX

The weekend arrived, bringing the visit from Liam’s parents and their shared sub. As planned, Liam spent the day with his family while Harry took Louis, Zayn and Niall elsewhere. They headed to an ice-skating rink, showing off varying levels of ability.

While Niall had little in the way of grace and elegance on the ice, he was able to speed around fairly well, rather like a Hockey player. Zayn glided across the ice looking graceful and poised as his hair flew out behind him. He was even able to impress with a few fancy jumps and spins, looking elegant and regal as he did so.

Louis had stepped cautiously onto the ice, clinging tight to the railing before finding the courage to push away and skate with his arms outsretched either side for balance. His legs were rather wobbly and there was no finesse to his movements but he was just about managing to stay on his feet, moving slowly as Niall raced past and Zayn smoothly skated by. 

Then there was Harry. He eagerly stepped out onto the ice with all the confidence in the world. He moved fearlessly, laughing every time he ended up sprawled across the ice. The number of tumbles was in double figures and as he skated up behind Louis for a hug, he ended up taking his boyfriend down to the ice with him.

“Ow, Harry!” Louis complained as Niall skidded to a stop beside them so he could point and laugh.

“Sorry, love,” Harry apologised placing kisses over his face as he climbed back onto his feet and pulled Louis up. “Forgive me?” he asked still looking thoroughly amused by the situation.

“You’re lucky you’re better at kissing than what you are at ice-skating,” Louis told him and the Dom grinned, kissing him again before taking Louis’ hand and pulling him along with him. Three strides later they were face-down on the ice with Niall and Zayn both laughing at their clumsiness. “Ok, I hate this,” Louis claimed.

XXX

Once their ice-skating session was done, and Harry and Louis had accumalted enough bruises, they changed back into their own footwear and Harry took them to a little home-run café for steaming mugs of hot-chocolate laden with more than generous helpings of whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and marsh-mallows. 

“Mmm, this is fucking delicious,” Niall claimed dipping his finger into the whipped cream. “We should buy some of this stuff to use at home,” Niall said raising his eyebrows to Zayn suggestively. “I’d love to lick some of this stuff off your pretty nipples or your sweet little clit.”

“Ni, mate, keep the conversation family-friendly, yeah?” Harry stated pointedly indicating to all the families with young children seated around them.

“Oops,” Niall sniggered placing his hand on Zayn’s thigh and leaning close to whisper dirty words into his ear instead.

“So, what are we doing next?” Louis asked and Niall ceased his dirty-talk to hear Harry’s response.

“Well, we can either head back home and spend some time with Liam’s parents and Mary,” Harry said and Zayn openly rolled his eyes and grimaced. “Or we could go to the cinema and catch a movie. That should kill a few hours. But then we will have to head home and have dinner together. It’s only respectful that we spend a bit of time with them during their visit.”

“Liam’s dad was fine and there’s nothing wrong with Mary,” Zayn claimed. “It’s just his mum and her big fat mouth that I don’t like.”

“That’s your Dom’s mother you’re speaking about,” Harry pointed out. “Show some respect.”

“Why should I?” Zayn retaliated. “Especially after the shit she caused at Louis’ first Football game.”

“Just drop the attitude, Zayn,” Harry sighed losing patience.

“Whatever, Haz, you’re not my Dom,” Zayn sassed.

“Ni, sort your boyfriend out,” Harry advised.

“Babe, just chill out, yeah,” Niall said pulling Zayn onto his lap. “I know you don’t like Karen but she’s still Liam’s mum. And Li isn’t even forcing us to spend that much time around her. All he’s asking is for a family dinner together. Just keep your opinions to yourself alright. You look so much prettier when you’re not angry or sulky.”

“But she’s such a…” Zayn began only for Niall to place a finger over his lips, effectively silencing him.

“Finish that sentence and you’ll be going over my knee, sweet boy,” Niall warned sounding very Liam-like.

“Sorry, Ni,” Zayn sighed digging his nails into his palms.

“That’s better, babe,” Niall approved. “And less of that,” he chided giving a light tap to Zayn’s hand then gently kissing where the boy’s nails had been digging in. “Come on, finish up your hot chocolate.”

XXX

Half an hour later, they were entering the cinema laden with fizzy drinks, pop-corn and a large bag of pick and mix sweets to share. Harry kept his arm around Louis’ shoulders and Niall kept one hand resting on Zayn’s thigh while he stuffed popcorn and sweets in his mouth with the other.

The movie itself wasn’t particularly interesting to any of them, but it was definitely better than having to spend too much time in the company of Mrs. Payne. In fairness, Louis supposed the woman probably wasn’t too annoying if you were a Dom. But the way she spoke about subs as though they weren’t in the room or simply couldn’t understand her was incredibly grating. It didn’t help that she spoke so carelessly about sensitive subject matters as though she were merely commenting on the weather. While Louis fully believed Harry and Liam when they said she didn’t mean anything maliciously, she still wasn’t his favourite person to be around and Louis was silently glad that the Payne’s didn’t visit often. He was even more pleased that Karen was Liam’s mother rather than Harry’s. He had definitely gotten luckier with Anne than Niall and Zayn had with Karen.

Of course, inevitably, the movie ended and they were all back in Harry’s car driving home to dutifully spend some time with their visitors.

XXX

They entered the house, all taking off their coats, gloves, hats and scarves and hanging them up. Niall and Zayn finished first and headed to the living-room hand-in-hand. Dropping to his knees, Louis dutifully kissed Harry’s boots before removing them and tidying them away. 

“Good boy,” Harry praised fondly. “Cup of tea?”

“Please,” Louis responded and Harry headed to the kitchen while Louis took off his own trainers.

Straightening up, Louis seriously considered following Harry to the kitchen, but he turned to the living-room instead. He saw Zayn seated in Niall’s lap as the Irish boy fell into an easy conversation with Liam’s dad, Geoff. The Payne’s sub, Mary, was kneeling at the man’s feet with her eyes down and not saying a word. Liam and his mother were not in the room but Louis could hear footsteps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he spied the pair and made to move out of Mrs. Payne’s way, bumping into Liam’s chest in the process.

“Sorry,” Louis replied making to step back only to have Karen press against his back, forcing him back towards Liam so they were chest to chest.

“Mistletoe,” Karen declared in a sing-song voice holding the traditional Christmas plant above their heads. “Well go on,” she encouraged. “Kiss,” she insisted.

Louis shot Liam a helpless look, hoping the man would resolve the situation quickly. With Liam pressed against the doorway and his mum forcing Louis right up against him, both Louis and Liam were effectively trapped. 

“Louis isn’t my sub, mum,” Liam pointed out taking a light grip on the boy’s upper arm, the gesture meant as one of comfort. “It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Nonsense, it’s all in good fun,” Karen laughed. “I bet Louis would love a kiss from my handsome son. Maybe even more,” she giggled.

“Red,” Louis whispered and Liam cradled the boy a fraction closer before awkwardly manouvering them both out of the living-room doorway.

“But you’re supposed to kiss,” Karen complained. “It’s tradition.”

“There,” Liam stepped to his mum and kissed her cheek. “There’s a kiss. Satisfied?”

“It was supposed to be you and Louis, dear,” Karen replied patting her son’s cheek as though he were being very foolish. 

“Not happening,” Liam responded snatching the mistletoe away from his mother and throwing it on the coffee table.

“I don’t know why you’re so sensitive about it, Liam,” Karen mused. “Subs love that kind of attention. Watch,” she picked the mistletoe back up and held it between Geoff and Mary. “See,” she announced smugly after they had kissed.

“Don’t say anything,” Niall whispered to Zayn who literally had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep his opinions to himself.

As for Louis he quietly slipped away to the kitchen where Harry was stirring their teas. The second Harry’s eyes landed on his boyfriend, he knew something was wrong. He handed the younger boy his tea and stroked one of his large hands through Louis’ hair as he asked what was wrong.

“Mrs. Payne tried to get me and Liam to kiss,” Louis explained seeing the flashes of anger, jealousy and possessiveness play out in Harry’s eyes. “With mistletoe,” he elaborated. “We didn’t though. I didn’t want to and neither did Liam. He told her it wasn’t appropriate, but she kept pushing for it.”

“Did she now?” Harry asked setting his tea down with such force most of the drink splashed out of the cup

He was striding towards the living-room and Louis remained where he was, only hearing snippets of his Dom raising his voice to Mrs. Payne.

Not long later, Niall, Zayn and Mary were joining him in the kitchen. The four subs were silent as the raised voices continued in the other room. Liam had joined in, possibly trying to mediate and calm the situation, or maybe he was taking Harry’s side, maybe he was defending his mum, it was hard to tell. As for Geoff, his voice was not distinguishable, so Louis had no idea what his opinion on the matter was or what he was doing while the argument esculated.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE MADE MY LOUIS COLOUR?” Harry sounded livid.

“Shit,” Niall winced cuddling up to Zayn from behind.

At the sound of Harry’s angry voice, Mary had dropped to her knees on the kitchen floor. Louis just drank another moutful of his tea before finding a cloth to clean up Harry’s spilled drink. They all flinched when they heard the sound of something breaking.

“Double shit,” Niall offered as commentary. 

“You need to leave,” Harry raged storming to the front door and holding it open in expectation of Karen to make her exit.

“Oh Harry, don’t be so ridiculous,” Karen told him. “This is just as much Liam’s home as it is yours. You have no right to tell me to leave.”

“You have no right to try and coerce my boyfriend into a non-consensual kiss,” Harry fumed.

“You’re being completely overdramatic,” Karen criticised. “It’s mistletoe, I was asking them to kiss, that’s all. I was hardly demanding for your sub to drop to his knees and display himself so Liam could have his wicked way with him. But perhaps if you were Dominant enough to fornicate with Louis already the boy wouldn’t be so shy and nervous about a simple little kiss. That poor little sub should be well over his abuse and prepared to let you use him for pleasure by now.”

“You need to leave,” this time the words came from Liam. “Now, mum, get out.”

The woman made to argue but Geoff finally joined in, telling her to shut up and grabbing her coat as he took outside to the car. He returned shortly after and pulled on his own coat as well as picking up Mary’s. He spoke quietly to his son and Harry before entering the kitchen and helping his sub into her coat. 

“I hope you have a good Christmas, boys,” Geoff told them all. “It was nice to meet you properly, Niall,” he said having only met the boy as a little before. “Take care,” he said.

After they were gone, Harry and Liam joined them in the kitchen, the latter of whom looked a little tearful.

“Liam, I’m really sorry,” Louis apologised and the kind-eyed Dom shook his head.

“Don’t be silly, mate, you’ve done nothing wrong,” Liam gave him a quick one-armed hug before turning to his two subs and pulling them both close. “Everybody ok if we just order pizza for dinner?”

“Sure,” Niall agreed on everybody’s behalf.

“We heard something break,” Zayn mentioned looking between the two Doms quizzically. 

“Harry killed the coffee table,” Liam answered.

“Coffee table had it coming,” Harry said dryly. 

“Sure it did, mate,” Liam replied.

“Come here,” Harry beckoned and the two childhood friends shared a long hug. “Thanks for having my back, Li. I know that wasn’t easy.”

“You’d do the same for me,” Liam pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	47. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Um, I don't even know, Louis is unintentionally triggered about his discomfort with sex, arguing, dummy(pacifier), mentions of blow-jobs, Twister, bets, I don't know really
> 
> So, I am approximately 12 weeks pregnant (first scan is on the 10th May) morning sickness (which lasts all freaking day) is a fucking bitch. I constantly feel sick, I constantly feel tired, my tits are really sore (and damn, they're big and they weren't exactly small to begin with) I currently have no sex drive at all so writing fan fiction really isn't a priority right now because I honestly just feel so shit all the freaking time. 
> 
> Anyway, on to the chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 46 

It was the twentieth of December, four days before Louis’ Birthday. Everybody’s Christmas shopping was done and all the presents were wrapped and placed under the Christmas tree. Both Harry and Zayn had artfully wrapped the gifts they’d gotten for the others. Zayn had even topped his off with beautiful bows while Harry’s boasted the most colourful and elaborate paper. The gifts from Louis and Liam were passably wrapped in plainer papers. The gifts from Niall included a lot of sticky tape and looked like they’d been wrapped while the boy was in his little headspace. Of course, Liam would not allow little Niall to use scissors so the presents had actually been wrapped by regular teenage Niall.

Pulling on his purple beanie, Louis followed his boyfriend out to the car. Louis slipped in to the passenger seat and buckled up, excited for the surprise Harry had in store for him. All he knew was that his Dom wanted to get him an early Birthday present. On the drive, he begged and pleaded for at least a small hint, but Harry stubbornly refused to give away any clues for his surprise.

Finally, Harry parked the car and as Louis took in his surroundings he realised what his early birthday surprise was. He couldn’t contain his grin as he linked his fingers with Harry’s and followed the Dom’s lead up to the Tattoo Parlour. 

“You’re letting me get another tattoo?” Louis asked just to make sure.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled back at him. “Happy early Birthday, love,” he kissed his cheek before holding the door open so his sub could step through first. 

They stepped up to the reception desk, Harry gave his name and then they sat down to wait, Harry pulling Louis onto his lap.

“So, what tattoo am I getting?” Louis asked.

“Remember that ‘H’ I put on your pretty ass with Zayn’s Henna Tattoo kit?” Harry smirked and Louis may have blushed but his smile grew wider also. “I’m gonna put a permanent ‘H’ on your cute little butt. If you’re green for it?”

“I’m green,” Louis confirmed already loving the thought of being permanently marked with Harry’s initial. “Are you though?” he wondered, suddenly concerned. “I mean,” he hurried to explain upon being on the receiving end of Harry’s confused look. “Are you going to be ok with somebody else putting a tattoo on my ass? It might ruin things if you get sent to jail for beating somebody up because you’re jealous.”

“Relax,” Harry laughed. “I’ve already sorted it with Mitch when I booked the appointment. I’ll be the one doing the tattoo. Assuming you trust me of course.”

“I trust you,” Louis assured pecking Harry’s lips. The prospect of Harry being the one to create the tattoo made the situation all the more thrilling. His Dom was literally marking his property. Louis had no idea it would make him feel so good to feel so owned. 

A short while later, Mitch was available and called them into one of the private rooms. While Louis sat waiting on a chair, Mitch talked Harry through the tattooing process, showing him the tools. The man even rolled up the leg of his jeans so Harry could have a practice run on his calf (though he requested an ‘M’ instead of a ‘H’).

After the practice tattoo, Louis pushed his trousers and underwear down the swell of his ass and laid stomach-down on the tattoo chair. While Mitch was prepared to allow Harry to tattoo his own sub in such an intimate way, he did so on the condition that he stay in the room to observe and ensure nothing went wrong. 

Being a simple tattoo, it didn’t take long for Harry to finish the job. He took a moment to admire his handiwork before following Mitch’s instructions to bandage Louis up properly to allow the tattoo to heal and prevent infection. They let Louis take a look in the mirror before Harry carefully pulled the boy’s pants and trousers back up. 

“Now I know why you wanted me to wear a loose pair,” Louis claimed. 

“You shouldn’t be sore for long, lad,” Mitch said. “But still, be easy on him,” he added to Harry. “No groping or spanking his ass and no sex for a good few days.”

Once again, Louis felt quietly ashamed of the fact that he wasn’t yet having sex with his Dom. He knew that Mitch wasn’t being rude and had no idea the two of them weren’t intimate in that way, but it made him feel awkward that everybody just assumed they did have sex. A Dom and a sub having sex was such a normal thing it made Louis feel like he was behaving wrongly by not having sex with Harry.

He forced himself to smile and thank Mitch as they left. He was then faced with a challenging car ride home, trying to keep on his side so as not to put any pressure on his freshly tattooed bum-cheek.

“You’re quiet,” Harry observed driving with considerably more care than usual, being mindful of Louis’ tattoo.

“Just sore,” Louis lied. The brief eye-contact he made with his boyfriend was enough for him to know the Dom wasn’t convinced. While Harry didn’t push the matter, Louis suspected he would bring it up when they were back home.

Sure enough, as soon as they were in the kitchen making tea, Harry asked him what was bothering him.

“It’s nothing,” Louis shrugged stirring Harry’s tea while Harry stirred his.

“Lou,” Harry sighed as they passed their cups to one another. “Baby, if you regret the tattoo…” he trailed off awkwardly looking down at the floor.

“No, shit, Haz, of course not,” Louis insisted. “I love my new tattoo, I promise. I’ve just got stuff going on in my head. Just something Mitch said, it really doesn’t matter. I really love my tattoo, Haz. Please don’t think otherwise.”

“Something Mitch said,” Harry repeated and Louis could practically see the curly-haired man’s brain trying to work it out. “It made you uncomfortable when he mentioned sex,” he realised and Louis wasn’t sure if it was cute or creepy that his Dom knew him well enough to work it out so easily.

“I know he wasn’t being rude or anything,” Louis stated quickly. “It’s just… the way he assumed that we have sex… the same way everyone assumes that we must be having sex… it makes me feel like I’m doing something wrong by holding out on you.”

“Louis, love, you are under no obligation whatsoever to have sex with me,” Harry told him. 

“I know,” Louis said quietly choosing to stay standing as he drank his tea. “But the rest of the world seems to think otherwise. Before Nick found out about the abuse he was convinced we must be having really kinky sex. Any time we’re out together people can tell that you’re the Dom and I’m the sub, they probably all assume we have sex. Mitch assumed it. Even Liam’s mum thinks I should have spread my legs for you by now and she knows I was abused.”

“Fuck Liam’s mum,” Harry swore.

“No way,” Louis replied swiftly and Harry couldn’t help but snort a little.

“Look,” Harry said seriously setting his teacup down and taking Louis’ hand, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. “People will assume things. Nothing we can do about that. But don’t let it get to you.”

“Easier said than done,” Louis pointed out.

“Well, yeah,” Harry admitted. “But, have you ever felt pressured to have sex with me? By me, I mean. Have I ever put that kind of pressure on you?”

“Never,” Louis answered.

“Then do me a favour, and don’t put that kind of pressure on yourself,” Harry reasoned. “And don’t let society or other people put any sexual pressure on you either, babe.”

“Don’t mean to,” Louis excused. “Just can’t help it sometimes, you know.”

“I know,” Harry smiled. “Just like you can’t help being so fucking gorgeous and adorable that you make me want to kiss you all over.”

“Harry,” Louis shrieked through his giggles as the Dom seized hold of him and began kissing him all over his face. “Harry, that tickles,” he laughed shrilly as Harry’s lips ghosted across his neck. 

XXX

After Harry had ceased attacking Louis with kisses and the pair had finished their tea, they moved to the living-room where Liam was watching some cheesy Christmas movie. 

“Alright,” Liam greeted. “What was the big surprise then?”

“Harry got me a new tattoo,” Louis announced proudly.

“Yeah, let’s see then?” Liam asked.

“Can I?” Louis looked up to Harry for permission.

Harry nodded and helped Louis unfasten his trousers. Holding his sub close, he pushed the boy’s trousers and boxers down so Liam could see the ‘H’ tattoo under the see-through bandage.

“Possessive much,” Liam joked.

Harry simply looked smug as he covered Louis back up.

“Tattoos definitely suit you, mate,” Liam told Louis seriously.

“Yeah, hopefully Harry will let me get more,” Louis said smiling at his boyfriend sweetly.

“Be a good boy for me and we’ll see,” Harry replied teasingly. 

“Can I show the boys?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, go on,” Harry approved. “Nobody else gets to see that tattoo though. Especially not…”

“Nick, I know,” Louis answered before Harry could finish. “Just Zayn and Niall.”

“They’re up in the Nursery, mate,” Liam said.

XXX

Gingerly making his way up the stairs, Louis entered the Nursery expecting to find Zayn looking after little Niall. Instead, he walked in on the pair mid-argument. It was immediately obvious that Niall was his teenage self and both boys seemed to be furious with one another. As Louis looked on, Zayn opened his mouth to make what was bound to be a scathing retort only for Niall to silence him by forcing a dummy into his mouth. Zayn looked utterly scandalised and about ready to scratch his boyfriend’s eyes from their sockets. He was clearly preparing to spit the dummy out but Niall cupped his hand over the dark-haired sub’s mouth, trapping the dummy there.

“Spit it out, Zayn,” Niall said in a challenging tone. “I dare you,” he added with a note of warning.

He slowly pulled his hand away and Zayn crossed his arms over his chest and bent his head in submission, his eyes lowered to the floor as he kept the dummy in his mouth.

“If you’re going to throw a tantum like a little baby then I will treat you like one,” Niall told Zayn. “Are you going to start behaving for me?” he asked. “Or do I need to take a leaf out of Liam’s book and put you in a nappy as well?”

Zayn’s eyes widened over the threat of wearing a nappy again and he shook his head frantically. 

“Then be the good boy I know you are,” Niall advised. “You’ll keep sucking on that dummy for ten minutes. Then you can take it out and apologise for those things you said to me. Then you can work that pretty little mouth on my cock to earn your forgiveness. Sound fair?” he asked and Zayn nodded, slinking up to his younger boyfriend, craving comfort and cuddles to help him through the humiliation of having a dummy in his mouth as punishment. “Alright, mate,” Niall acknowledged Louis’ prescence in the room, drawing Zayn’s attention to him for the first time. The boy with the dummy in his mouth buried his face in Niall’s neck, clearly embarrassed. 

“Hi, everything ok?” Louis checked. While he was used to Niall punishing Zayn, he’d never seen the two arguing like that.

“We’re good,” Niall answered. “Green, right?” he asked tilting Zayn’s head up gently and the boy with his hair pulled back into a pony-tail nodded. “So, what did you get up to with Harry?”

“This,” Louis answered pushing his pants down to show his friends the ‘H’ tattoo. 

“Nice one, mate,” Niall congratulated. 

“Harry did it himself,” Louis boasted. “The professional guy stayed in the room to talk him through it and make sure he did it right, but its all Harry’s work.”

“My birthday present for you seems kinda shit now,” Niall laughed. “No way I can compete with a ‘H’ tattoo.”

“I’ll love anything you’ve got me, Ni,” Louis reassured.

“Good, because it’s a fart in a box,” Niall claimed and Louis honestly didn’t know if the blonde was joking or not but he found himself laughing anyway.

He stayed in the Nursery with them for a bit, chatting with Niall while Zayn sucked on the dummy, cuddling into Niall’s side. After the ten minutes was up, Niall let Zayn spit the dummy out and first made apologies of his own before waiting to hear Zayn’s. Louis left before Zayn began sucking Niall off to earn his forgiveness. 

He wandered into his and Harry’s room, stripping off and pulling on one of Harry’s more elaborate shirts before crawling onto the bed and lazing on his stomach, trying to peer over his shoulder to get a look at his tattooed ass.

XXX 

“Well that’s a pretty sight,” Harry commented as he stepped through the door, closing it behind him. “Your ass should be on display for me every time I enter the bedroom.”

“I might just do that,” Louis teased making a point of pushing his butt higher in the air and giving a cheeky wiggle.

Harry released a laugh before bounding over to the bed and flopping down onto the mattress. He shifted onto his back then pulled Louis on top of him, one hand reaching down to grope the boy’s backside (the cheek without the new tattoo).

“We have another pre-Christmas party invite tonight,” Harry informed his sub. “Think you’re up for it?”

“What kind of party is it?” Louis asked. “The dinner party with some of your work collegues the other night was nice. Will it be like that or is it more like a Maggie party?”

“Somewhere in between the two,” Harry answered. “It won’t be as formal as my work’s party but it won’t be the wildness of Maggie’s parties either. There’ll be finger-food, music, probably a few party games, karaoke and there will be alcohol.”

“Are the party games sexual?” Louis wanted to know.

“We usually end up playing Twister,” Harry told him. “Liam’s actually undefeated champion three years running. Some of the positions in Twister can be awkward but its not intentionally sexual. We don’t have to play it if you don’t want to, I’m usually the first to fall over anyway. And later in the night there’s usually a game of Spin the Bottle but we wouldn’t join in for that anyway. I’d be too jealous. Other than that its games like Pictionary. We did try a game of Monopoly one year but it went on for hours and only caused arguments.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Louis replied. “I should be ok with that. I’ll skip out on Twister though. I don’t need to overbalance and fall on my newly tattooed ass. Who’s party is it?”

“It’s Perrie’s,” Harry answered and Louis groaned a little. “What’s up?”

“She’s the blonde lady, right?” Louis asked. “You were with her at the club that night when we… you know…”

“Yeah, that’s Perrie,” Harry confirmed. “So?”

“I just didn’t really like her,” Louis admitted uncomfortably.

“Why not? You weren’t even introduced properly,” Harry pointed out.

“She called me a slutty sub,” Louis said.

“What? When? How did I miss that?” Harry demanded to know.

“Well, you were pretty angry,” Louis shrugged. “And the lovebite I had from Leila riled you up more. Then Perrie said it looked like I was a slutty sub. Ed told her to shut up though.”

“I should have told her to shut up,” Harry stated. “I really don’t remember hearing her say that though. I’m sorry I didn’t defend you, babe.”

“Forget it,” Louis pecked his Dom’s lips gently. “Just, defend my honour if she says anything tonight, yeah?”

XXX

He felt a bit nervous as they stood on the doorstep of Perrie’s house, waiting to be let inside. He didn’t know how he would react if she called him a slutty sub again. He squeezed Harry’s hand, trusting that his Dom would put Perrie in her place if she did say anything untoward. 

The door opened, and Perrie beamed at them all, looking a lot friendlier in a Christmas jumper and Santa hat than she had that night at the club. She ushered them all inside, insisting that they all wear something Christmas-y. The Domme had a box filled with Santa hats, Elf hats, tinsel and reindeer antlers. She almost seemed like a different person entirely and Louis wondered if perhaps the ‘slutty sub’comment was simply made under the influence of alcohol. As Harry placed an elf hat onto his head, Louis supposed he could give Perrie a second chance. 

He kept hold of Harry’s hand as they entered the living-room. Harry had opted for a Santa hat. Behind them, Niall had gone for elf along with Louis, Liam was sporting a pair of reindeer antlers and Zayn fashioned some silver tinsel around his head like an Angel’s halo, easily looking prettier than any of the girls in the room who had done the same thing.

They moved about the room, Perrie being a good hostess and introducing Louis, Zayn and Niall to everyone, as well as introducing Harry and Liam to other people’s new partners they hadn’t met before. Louis found that he forgot everybody name’s almost immediately and opted to just stick close to Harry rather than mingle by himself. Looking round, he saw that Niall had wandered off to the snack table, effortlessly making friends with two subs and a Dom along the way. Perrie seemed to have taken a particular liking to Zayn and was practically parading him around, gushing over how pretty he was and for his part Zayn seemed to be enjoying the attention. Liam somehow ended up surrounded by the few children at the party and holding somebody’s baby.

After roughly fifteen minutes of staying glued to Harry’s side, Louis spotted Ed who had just arrived. Finally finding the courage to peel away from Harry, Louis made a beeline for Ed and fell into an easy conversation with the older sub.

“C’mon, mate, lets go grab a coke,” Ed suggested leading the way to the kitchen.

As Louis followed him, he found himself wondering how Ed, as a sub, found it so easy to greet the Doms around him and make casual jokes and conversation. Niall was that way too, naturally able to befriend just about anyone. Leaning against the kitchen counter beside Ed, sipping on a can of coke as a couple of others joined their group, Ed predominantly leading the conversation, Louis thought back to his old life in Doncaster. The way Ed was able to offer a smile to anyone, the way Niall could start a conversation with strangers, the way they were able to draw other people towards them, Louis used to be like that. True, he was never able to become somebody’s new best friend in a matter of minutes like Niall could, but he had always been a confident yet down-to-earth and approachable person. Some of his old friends, even teachers, had commented that he had confidence and sass to rival a Dom. It suddenly struck him how much the events with the abusive Dom had changed his personality. He was much more timid now, almost shy at times and preferred to stick with people he was familiar with rather than meet new people. He doubted whether he’d even have Nick and Leila as friends if the pair hadn’t forced their friendship upon him. 

“You alright there, mate?” Ed checked.

“Yeah, fine,” Louis nodded remembering how he used to stand with a group of his friends and have them hanging on his every word and laughing at his jokes.

“Hey everybody!” Perrie called out loudly, turning the music down to be heard. “It’s time for Twister. Will defending champion Liam Payne win again?”

“You boys playing?” an older bespectacled man Louis couldn’t remember the name of asked.

“Nah,” Louis answered. “Haz got me a new tattoo today. I don’t wanna risk landing on it.”

“New tattoo, what of?” Ed asked, intrigued. The others standing with them looking equally curious.

“A ‘H’ on my ass,” Louis declared proudly. “He did it himself. Any of you lads playing Twister?” he asked leading the way to the living-room where space was being set up.

“I’ll take Payno on,” Ed said and there were a few cheers. 

Still sipping on his coke, Louis stood against the wall to watch the game, managing to find the confidence to maintain some conversation with the guys from the kitchen even if he still had no idea what their names were.

Perrie had taken it upon herself to be in control of the spinner that would allocate players hands and feet to the relevant colours. The people playing had gathered around the mat. Along with Liam and Ed, Zayn was also taking part along with Harry, Jesy, Jade and another woman Louis couldn’t even remember being introduced to. 

“Ok, Liam, as defending champion you can go first,” Perrie said as she flicked the spinner. “Right foot, blue.”

Obviously, the first move for everybody was easy and the second moves were equally so. By the third moves positions started to look a little trickier for some players though Liam and Zayn both seemed to boast impeccable flexability and balance. 

On the fourth round of moves, Harry tried to move his right hand from a red spot to a blue spot. It seemed a simple enough manouver, but somehow, Harry slipped and fell thereby becoming the first player to be eliminated. 

“Nice one, Haz,” Louis called out playfully. “You’ve got style,” his words earned a few hearty laughs and sniggers as well as the sight of Harry’s dimples. “Think anyone will beat Li this year?” he asked as Harry joined him and his new kitchen buddies.

“Zayn might do it,” Harry said. “None of the others stand a chance.”

“Care to make a bet?” Louis asked. 

“Alright,” Harry agreed just as Ed and Jade took a tumble together. “I’ll stick by my best mate’s side. I’ll bet you Liam will keep up his winning streak.”

“And I’ll bet you Zayn wipes the floor with him,” Louis grinned. 

“Ok, love, so what are we betting?” Harry asked as Ed joined their group, rubbing his aching elbow.

“If Zayn wins,” Louis said slowly as he thought over his options. “I’ll take you upstairs and you can give me a blow-job,” he said bravely resulting in a few ‘ooohs’ and wolf-whistles. 

“And if Liam wins?” Harry asked, his voice deepening with arousal over the prospect of giving his boyfriend a blow-job.

“If Liam wins,” Louis replied, “I’ll give you a blow-job right here.”

There was another chorus of wolf-whistles and Harry looked to the can in Louis’ hand suspiciously.

“That’s definitely just coke, right?” Harry asked.

“Definitely just coke,” Ed confirmed. “I handed it to him myself.”

While they had been discussing the bet, the other players had fallen over. Now the game was just between Liam and Zayn who currently found themselves in a rather provocative position, not that either of them minded.

“What’s got into you, Lou?” Harry asked in a whisper while those around them cheered Liam and Zayn on. 

“Nothing, just feeling confident,” Louis replied. “Zayn’s totally gonna win, and you’re going to give me a blow-job,” he smirked.

“If you say so,” Harry responded already knowing that he wouldn’t hold Louis to the terms of the bet if Liam proved victorious. 

The game continued on, Liam and Zayn shifting into all kinds of seemingly impossible positions. 

“That’s just not normal,” Ed commented. 

“Enjoying the view, Payno?” somebody cat-called when a new position forced Zayn’s ass above Liam’s face.

“Loving it, mate,” Liam called back.

“We can tell,” Perrie laughed taking note of the man’s boner. 

Around five minutes and several moves later, Liam’s right leg gave out and he fell.

“We have a new champion,” Perrie declared. “Zayn is our new Twister winner!”

“You owe me a blow-job, Mr. Styles,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Indeed, I do,” Harry agreed. He took his boyfriend’s hand and led him upstairs to one of the bedroom’s, locking the door behind them. Dropping to his knees, he unfastened Louis’ trousers and pulled them down with his underwear. He pressed a chaste kiss to Louis’ cock before looking up at him. “You green, baby?”

“Only for you, Haz,” Louis replied tangling his fingers into his Dom’s hair as Harry licked and sucked at him.

XXX

The pair returned downstairs just in time to join in a game of Pictionary. Harry teamed up with Liam and Perrie. Louis formed a team with Niall and Zayn. Zayn’s artistic skills certainly came in useful, helping them win the game and marking Zayn’s second victory of the evening.

XXX

As Harry had warned earlier, a game of Spin the Bottle was announced later on in the night after the children had gone home and the novelty of singing karaoke had worn off. While most people, including Ed, seemed happy to join in the game Louis moved as far away from the game area as possible, wrapping an arm securely around Harry’s waist when he found him. Niall and Liam also decided to sit the game out. Zayn did too, something that seemed to disappoint Perrie greatly when she was unable to convince the sub to play.

“Ready to call it a night?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed having no desire to watch different people making out purely because an empty beer bottle dictated they must.

XXX

“So,” Harry said once he and Louis were back home and in bed together. “I know Liam didn’t win but… how do you feel about giving me a blow-job, love?”

“I’d like that,” Louis said, already moving down the bed and taking his Dom in his mouth.

“Mmm, that’s it,” Harry moaned. “Such a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	48. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, back for another chapter
> 
> Sorry, not replying to comments individually for the last chapter, I just feel I'd be repeating myself
> 
> So... Thank you so much for all the congratulations. Yes, this is a planned pregnancy, it is my first child, its very exciting... and its also hell on earth. I'm about 19 weeks now and I'm still throwing up every day, it really isn't fun. I'm not as exhausted as I was in the beginning, but I'm still going to bed quite early just because I don't feel sick if I'm sleeping. But yeah, pregnancy really hasn't been fun so far. But I'll be finding out the gender on the 27th June so I have that to look forward to.
> 
> WARNINGS - you know what, I'm sorry but I really don't care about the warnings anymore, if you've made it this far and liked it then it should be fine
> 
> I hope to get the next chapter out quicker but be prepared for it to take a while. If I'm feeling too sick and crap then I'm not going to be writing because I'd just take my emotions out on the characters and the story would end with Louis waking up to find he's still in the house with the abusive Dom and plot twist the abusive Dom turns out to be Harry all along and yikes, I don't want this story to turn out that way... so yeah, I'll only be writing when I don't feel so bleurgh!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter

Chapter 47

It was the evening before Louis’ Birthday. He had spent the day out with Nick and Leila enjoying the events of the Christmas Fair in the town centre. The trio had arrived outside Louis’ home, the sub quickly opening the door and hurrying Nick up the stairs.

“Um,” Harry’s distinctive drawl met Leila’s ears, the Dominant girl stepping fully into the living-room to grant him her full attention. “Why is my sub running upstairs with Nick Grimshaw?”

“They’re probably gonna have sex, mate,” Niall teased and Harry scowled at him.

“He was just feeling sick, that’s all,” Leila assured and Harry was on his feet and rushing up the stairs after them.

“Is Lou ok?” Liam asked from his position on the sofa. 

“He’s fine,” Leila replied dropping into the armchair Harry had previously been occupying. “Nick’s the one feeling sick. Too much candyfloss,” she explained. “He seems really peaceful,” she commented gesturing to Zayn.

The dark-haired sub was completely nude and spread stomach-down across Niall and Liam’s laps. The blonde was idly fingering Zayn’s asshole while Liam carded his fingers through the boy’s hair. With Niall’s fingers in his hole and Liam’s cock in his mouth, Zayn looked and felt perfectly content. 

“Yeah,” Liam smiled gazing down at Zayn fondly. “It really fascinates me to see how submissive he can be sometimes. Especially considering he’s the most rebellious and mischievious of the three boys.”

He tugged at Zayn’s hair gently, pulling him up so he could take a few sips of water and confirm his colour (green) before taking Liam’s cock back into his mouth.

XXX

Upstairs, Harry burst into the bathroom, fully prepared to kick Nick out so he could take care of his poorly sub. Instead, he found himself greeted with the sight of Louis rubbing Nick’s back and mumbling reassurances as Nick puked and wretched into the toilet bowl.

“Hi Haz,” Louis said distractedly. “Nick isn’t feeling too well.”

“Poor kid,” Harry tutted. “He must have looked at his own face.”

“Oh admit it, Harry,” Nick wheezed. “You secretly think I’m cute,” he almost managed to wink at the older Dom before he was throwing up again. “Urgh, I hate this.”

“Well this is what happens when you eat too many sweets and ride on the tea-cups too many times,” Louis lectured. “Haz, can you get Nick a glass of cold water please?”

“Sure,” Harry agreed. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

Soon enough, Harry was returning with a glass of water. Rather than pass the glass to Louis, he dropped to his knees on Nick’s other side and helped the younger Dom gulp down a few mouthfuls. 

“Better?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Nick nodded before spitting into the toilet a few times then taking another mouthful of water.

“Your breath stinks, mate,” Louis laughed. “You’d better use some mouthwash.”

“Are you definitely done throwing up?” Harry checked.

“Yeah, I’m good now,” Nick assured.

“Ok,” Harry gave Nick a single pat on the back before standing up. “Meet me in the bedroom, Louis.”

“Can I come?” Nick asked suggestively. 

“No,” Harry answered bluntly as he left the two teens in the bathroom.

“I think he’s starting to warm up to me, you know,” Nick said to Louis.

“Sure, if you say so,” Louis helped Nick to his feet and flushed the toilet before showing him where the mouthwash was kept. 

Once Nick had cleaned himself up a bit, the pair headed downstairs back to Leila. They exchanged farewells at the front door before Louis made his way back upstairs to join Harry in their bedroom. 

XXX

“Honey, I’m home,” Louis declared.

“Good day at the office, darling?” Harry joked from where he was lounging on the bed.

“Actually,” Louis ran to the bed and practically jumped on top of his boyfriend. “I had a really good time. Couldn’t win you a giant teddy-bear though,” he sighed apologetically. “I think most of the games were rigged but the rides were fun and they had the best hot-dogs.”

“I’m glad you had fun, love,” Harry smiled wrapping his arms around the sub and cuddling the boy closer to him. “Looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?”

“I guess,” Louis shrugged as he occupied himself with unbuttoning Harry’s shirt so he could fiddle with the man’s nipples, all four of them. “It’s gonna be weird though isn’t it, without my family?”

“Yeah, I know that part of it is going to be tough,” Harry said sympathetically. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t really know what to say,” Louis admitted pushing himself up so he was straddling Harry’s waist. “I know they’re gone. I wish they were still here but… I know that isn’t possible. And I know they’d want me to carry on with life and be happy so that’s what I’m going to try and do. And I am, you know… happy, I mean. Obviously its sad to think about what happened to my family and I’ll always miss them but you make me happy, Haz. I really do love you, you know?”

“Well that’s convenient,” Harry smiled showing off his dimples. “Because I just so happen to love you too.”

“Can we…?” Louis trailed off a little shyly, subtley rocking himself against Harry hoping the Dom would get the hint.

“Can we what, baby?” Harry asked, his tone of voice deepening a fraction as he took a gentle grip on the submissive boy’s hips.

“I want… you know, sex,” Louis answered. “But not SEX sex, just… sort of sex stuff. You know?”

“Alright, we can fool around a little,” Harry agreed. “Whatever you want, Lou, you’re in control.”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “I want you to be in control. I just want to, you know… submit,” he almost managed not to blush but not quite.

“Ok,” Harry sat up a bit so he could pull his unbuttoned shirt completely off before stripping Louis out of his hoodie and t-shirt. “But you’re gonna have to be a good boy for me and use your colours. If anything gets too much for you just say ‘red’ and we’ll stop.”

“I know, Haz,” Louis replied a tad impatiently causing Harry to quirk an eyebrow at him. “Sorry,” he apologised quickly lowering his head in submission. 

“How do you want to do this?” Harry asked. “Do you want to keep our trousers on or…?”

“Naked,” Louis answered eagerly already scrambling to get the rest of his clothes off. Harry happily followed suit then pulled Louis on top of him so they could make-out and rub against one another. 

“You like that, baby?” Harry asked between kisses.

“Want more,” Louis confessed.

“Alright,” Harry agreed pushing Louis onto his back then straddling the submissive boy’s face. “Mouth open… stick out your tongue,” he commanded and Louis did as requested, wide blue eyes looking up to his Dom as he awaiting further instruction. “One lick,” Harry told him and Louis dutifully followed the order. “Good boy,” Harry praised. “Now one kiss… that’s it… now kiss my balls… such a good boy for me,” Harry cooed running one hand through Louis’ hair. “Gonna let me fuck your pretty mouth with my big hard cock?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis agreed.

“Pinch my thigh if you’re red,” Harry instructed before pushing his dick between Louis’ lips and rocking his hips. He took care not to force himself all the way in, only making Louis take between an inch and an inch and a half so as not to make him choke or splutter too much. “Mmm,” Harry grunted and groaned as he took a menacing grip on the headboard, determined not to give in to temptation and use Louis’ mouth recklessly. He had to be a good Dom and keep some self-control so as not to unintentionally hurt his boyfriend. “Enough,” Harry declared pulling away when he became worried he wouldn’t be able to resist anymore. “Looks like you enjoyed that,” he commented playfully as he shifted down the bed and wrapped his long fingers around Louis’ pulsing erection. 

“Haz, please,” Louis jerked his hips upwards desperately.

“What do you want, love?” Harry asked.

“Anything… everything,” Louis responded pulling a pillow over his face and biting into it.

“Really?” Harry asked with amusement as he gave a quick tweak to Louis’ right nipple.

“Ow, fuck!” Louis swore shooting his boyfriend an angry glare that only made the curly-haired man laugh.

“You said anything and everything,” Harry pointed out.

“I hate nipple-play and you know it,” Louis grumbled. “Stop being mean and do something I’ll enjoy… Please,” he added submissively.

“Turn over,” Harry directed after dropping a quick kiss to Louis’ cock. “Hands and knees, bum in the air.”

“Yes, yes,” Louis hastened to obey. “Spank me, please.”

It was on the tip of Harry’s tongue to tease his sub for being so eager but he stopped himself before the words came out. It would be too close to slut-shaming and he knew Louis wouldn’t enjoy that. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lou,” Harry gushed, opting to compliment his boyfriend rather than tease him. “Love seeing you like this,” he pressed a barely-there kiss to Louis’ H tattoo. 

“For your eyes only,” Louis told him from his submissive stance.

“How many do you think you can take, love?” Harry asked letting his large hand rest on the delicious curve of Louis’ ass.

“Thirty,” Louis answered. “And… may I have the belt or the paddle?”

“Of course,” Harry agreed. “But I’m warming you up with my hand first. Ready, baby?”

“Yes, Sir, please,” Louis wiggled his bottom invitingly. 

Smiling fondly, Harry pulled his hand back then landed a gentle swat to the boy’s plump ass.

“Harder, please,” Louis responded.

As requested, Harry gave a slightly harder hit. The sub did ask for Harry to hit even harder but the Dom refused knowing that thirty spanks would leave Louis far too bruised and sore if he struck the boy with too much force. After the tenth spank, Harry checked that Louis was still green before reaching down to his pile of clothes and yanking his belt out of his trouser loops. 

He folded the belt in half, making sure to keep the buckle side securely in his hand so the metal wouldn’t catch Louis’ skin and gave a quick test hit to his own hand. He then took the time to tease Louis a little, trailing the belt down the length of his spine and tickling it down his inner-thighs before lightly caressing his balls.

“Harry, Sir, please,” Louis whined pushing his butt up higher. “Ah,” he gasped out when the hit finally came. “More, please,” he whimpered feeling his cock begin to leak from the pleasureable pain running through his body.

“Look how pretty and pink your spanked ass is,” Harry observed taking a break to dance his fingers over Louis’ bum. “You’re enjoying it so much you’re dripping,” Harry swiped his finger across the tip of Louis’ cock, collecting some of the boy’s pre-cum.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” Louis apologised. “You just make me feel so good, Sir.”

“Don’t apologise, love,” Harry told him. “I like how turned-on you are. Taste yourself for me,” he held his finger to Louis’ mouth and the sub poked his tongue out tentatively to lap it up. “Good boy,” Harry praised gripping the back of Louis’ neck and gently guiding him upwards. “Now give me a kiss,” he moaned into Louis’ mouth as he tasted just a hint of the sub’s cum. “Love you so much, baby.”

“Love you too, Haz,” Louis replied, eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed the feeling of Harry’s strong fingers curled round the back of his neck. 

“Ready to take ten more?” Harry asked running the belt teasingly down Louis’ torso.

“Yes, Sir, please,” Louis responded breathlessly. 

“Hands and knees,” Harry ordered pushing him back down into the submissive position. 

Ten strikes from the belt later, Louis was a trembling mess, desperate to cum and begging for Harry to fuck him but not actually fuck him at the same time. Dropping the belt onto the floor, Harry pushed Louis face-down into the mattress and spread the boy’s cheeks apart, exposing his quivering hole. He swiped his tongue up the boy’s crack before circling his rim then gently probing him.

“Oh my god, Harry, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis panted. “I want… I need… I don’t know, I don’t know… fuck, please,” he babbled as Harry devoured his asshole. “Fuck, I want you so bad,” he all but sobbed.

“I know, baby, I know,” Harry replied squeezing the subs butt-cheeks and peppering kisses over his backside and thighs. “Hold yourself open for me, Lou,” he ordered with a slap to his rear. “That’s it,” he approved as Louis reached behind himself to keep his hole on display. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he teased his cock over Louis’ opening, not actually penetrating the boy, just teasing him. “I bet your pretty ass would take my cock so well.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed moaning loudly as Harry dragged his dick back and forth across his hole. “Harry, I need…I want to cum, please.”

“Turn over,” Harry commanded and Louis rolled onto his back, looking up at his Dom with his hard cock blushing red as he ached for release. “Open,” Harry held his fingers to the subs mouth and Louis licked and sucked at them eagerly. “Spread your legs,” he instructed and Louis parted his legs as far as was comfortable. “Touch yourself, baby,” Harry grunted as he slipped his spit-soaked fingers into Louis’ asshole.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis whined taking himself in hand and stroking furiously.

Harry stroked himself at the same time, practically drooling as he watched his boyfriend touching himself while taking two of his fingers. 

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered quickening his pace knowing both he and Louis were close. “Ready baby?” Harry asked and Louis just whimpered. “Mmm, fuck,” Harry groaned watching Louis cum all over himself before he added a load of his own to the mess.

Panting and feeling slightly dizzy, Harry slumped down on top of Louis and kissed him lazily. They were both a little sweaty and covered in cum but neither could find it in themselves to care. 

“Love you, baby,” Harry said. “How do you feel?”

“I’m green, Haz,” Louis answered. “Just wanna stay here for a while,” he wrapped his arms and legs around his Dom in an effort to keep him close (not that Harry had any immediate intentions of moving). “I feel good… really good,” he amended. “That was… that was wow.”

“Agreed,” Harry smiled pressing kisses to the boy’s neck. “But we will have to shower at some point,” he reasoned. “And change the bedsheets.”

“Yeah, but not yet,” Louis squeezed his boyfriend tighter. “More cuddling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	49. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again, a slightly quicker update this time
> 
> Morning sickness is still a bitch
> 
> Baby is a boy... still gonna put him in a Belle dress... and when he's a teenager puking his guts up and suffering his first hangover I'm going to point and laugh and tell him he deserves it for how sick he made me back in 2018
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 48

It was Christmas Eve, Louis’ birthday. He woke up to the sound of ‘Happy Birthday’ being sung to him. As he rubbed at his eyelids and blinked them open, he almost – ALMOST – expected to see his mum and sisters crowded round his bed with homemade cards, a few presents and a cup of tea. Of course, it was just Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam, as he knew it would be deep-down. 

“Happy Birthday, love,” Harry told him as they finished singing.

“Thanks, guys,” Louis replied managing to smile at them as he hoisted himself into a sitting position, gratefully accepting the cup of tea Harry handed to him and helping himself to a slice of toast from the large stack on the plate Zayn was holding.

“You’re practically an old man now, Lou,” Niall teased. “I think I can see a grey hair, mate.”

“Well I think you only look prettier with age,” Harry defended. 

“It’s the morning, he hasn’t even brushed his teeth yet, he looks like shit,” Zayn stated bluntly.

“Language,” Liam smacked Zayn’s ass.

“Sorry,” Zayn apologised as he seated himself beside Louis and began munching on a piece of toast. “But it’s true. We all look a mess in the mornings. Even me, and I’m easily the best looking.”

Louis’ phone began to ring so Liam passed it to him from where it rested on the nightstand. It was Nick calling to wish him a happy birthday and make some suggestive comments about seeing him in his birthday suit. Soon after, he received a call from Leila as well as a few texts from some of the guys on the football team and birthday greetings from Ed.

“Right,” Liam said once Niall had finished off the last slice from the stack of toast. “We should all get dressed. Come on, boys.”

Niall and Zayn followed Liam out and Harry leaned in to give Louis a kiss, licking away some toast crumbs from the corner of the birthday boy’s mouth. 

“Still want to drive to Doncaster today?” Harry asked selecting an outfit for Louis.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” Louis replied.

“Of course not,” Harry assured. “It’s your birthday. We’ll do whatever you want to do.”

“It just feels right to visit their graves today,” Louis said. “I don’t know if I’ll want to do it on my birthday every year but… I feel like this year I should.”

“That’s fine, Lou, whatever you want,” Harry took the boy’s face in his hands and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Do you want the others to come?”

“No, just us,” Louis decided.

“How are you feeling about it all today?” Harry asked smoothing out his subs fringe. 

“Same as yesterday,” Louis offered with a sad smile. “I miss them, I wish they could be here, but I know that they’re gone. And I know that you’re here and I should appreciate that,” he took the Dom’s hand and pressed a kiss to each knuckle. “Besides, people say ‘Happy Birthday’, right? I should try and enjoy the day even without mum and the girls here. They wouldn’t like to see me sad and crying all the time. They’d want me to enjoy myself.”

Harry didn’t really know what to say, so he just kissed his younger boyfriend and led him downstairs and out to the car so they could begin their drive to Louis’ hometown.

XXX

He enjoyed the long drive with Harry. It was nice being on the road, just the two of them. Talking and laughing and listening to music. Perhaps it was odd to find the journey so enjoyable given that their destination was a graveyard where Louis’ family was buried. But his mum had always told him that ‘every cloud has a silver lining’ and she’d always encouraged him to ‘look on the bright side’ of things and such. 

“That was the year Liam’s mum accidentally let slip that Santa wasn’t real,” Harry recalled and Louis rolled his eyes at the thought of Karen Payne obliviously crushing children’s Christmas dreams. “We were devastated,” he admitted. 

“How old were you?” Louis asked.

“Um, six… seven, maybe,” Harry shrugged. “I guess we’d have realised the truth ourselves in another year or so but still… it would have been nice to believe a little longer. Christmas seemed more magical when I thought Santa was real.”

“A friend of mine actually believed in Santa till he was fourteen,” Louis revealed. “He was an only child so he didn’t have older siblings to ruin it for him. Instead it was us lot who crushed his childhood spirit. We just figured he was joking when he started talking about Santa. So we all started joking a bit too. Then the conversation turned to how we all found out the truth. Most of my mates heard it from an older brother or sister. I pretty much figured it out myself, asked my mum about it, she told me the truth and told me not to ruin it for the girls. But this one kid, Alex Martin, he genuinely still believed in it all and we accidentally ruined it for him.”

“Well, fourteen is probably a bit too old to still believe,” Harry stated fairly. “He had to find out sooner or later.”

“I guess,” Louis replied. “The look on his face though,” he winced at the memory. “And we didn’t really know what to do. I think we all kind of wanted to laugh at him a bit but we kinda wanted to give the guy a hug too.”

“Maybe he was a little,” Harry suggested. “That could be why he believed for so long.”

“He was actually a Dom,” Louis said. “Just a bit sheltered by his mum, I think.”

They arrived and Harry turned the music off as he parked the car. The pair climbed out, Louis pulling on his gloves and beanie while Harry adjusted his scarf. Arms wrapped around one another, they made their way through the rows of tombstones, Louis’ feet guiding him along the correct path as he kept his face low to protect himself from the cold wind.

Turning the corner, Louis stopped in his tracks and Harry halted alongside him. The young sub gulped as he brought his head up and fully absorbed the sight before him. The graveyard was not empty as he had been expecting. There was a crowd of at least thirty, all gathered around Louis’ mum and sisters. Some had brought along flowers and placed them at each grave. Through the mass of legs Louis could also spy a cuddly teddy or two and everybody seemed to be holding at least one balloon. It was his birthday, the balloons were for him, he just knew it.

As if to confirm his thoughts, somebody in the crowd began to speak. Louis clutched Harry’s hand tight as he listened to Stan, his old best friend, lead the others in a tribute to his memory. Together, the crowd released the balloons, watching them float high in the sky and Louis hid his face in Harry’s chest hoping to go unnoticed.

After the release of the balloons, most of the crowd took their leave, not sparing more than a glance for Louis and Harry. A few minutes later, Louis pulled away from his Dom just enough to turn his focus to his family’s graves. Stan was still there, quietly mourning, along with a few of his other old friends and two girls who simply didn’t look quite the same without Lottie standing alongside them.

As Lottie’s friends made some tearful goodbyes, Louis once again hid his face against Harry so they wouldn’t recognise him as they passed by. Once they were out of sight, he stepped away from Harry and looked towards Stan, the other boy with his back to him. Feeling sick, Louis took a few tentative steps forward, unsure how to approach the situation. He cleared his throat awkwardly and Stan and the others looked his way.

There was suddenly a lot of swearing, identical looks of disbelief, an onslaught of questions and a pile of bodies crashing into Louis and enveloping him in a hug. It honestly felt a little suffocating but he didn’t have the heart to push them away and nor did he know how to answer their swarm of questions.

“I thought you were fucking dead,” Stan swore gripping Louis’ upper arms just a little too hard – as though he feared he’d float skywards with the balloons if he let him go. “They never found your body but everybody thought you died in the fire too. Fuck sake, Tommo. Where have you been? Why didn’t you call? Thought you were fucking dead, man.”

The boy sounded angry, confused, sad and relieved all at the same time. Louis supposed he couldn’t blame him. Standing opposite somebody you believed to be dead without any explanation must be quite the emotional rollercoaster. 

“I’m not… I’m not dead,” Louis stated the obvious as he bent down by his mums grave, reaching out to touch the tombstone with a gloved hand. “I wasn’t in the house when… it’s complicated, mate.”

“Complicated?” Stan repeated. “Your house burns to the ground, your entire family is pronounced dead but your body is never found, and then you miraculously show up on your fucking birthday and say it’s complicated. What the fuck, Louis?”

“Go easy, man,” one of the others said. “At least he’s alive.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Stan snapped. “Alive and well but not able to pick up the fucking phone. What the hell?” he looked ready to hit him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here,” Harry suggested stepping forwards and putting himself between Stan and Louis. “Perhaps we could go to a café or something and talk things through.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Stan and the others asked in unison. 

“This is Harry,” Louis stood up and slipped his gloved hand into Harry’s. “He’s my boyfriend… my Dom; I live with him now. That’s why I’m not in Donny anymore.” 

“So he’s the reason you couldn’t fucking call and let me know you’re ok?” Stan pointed at Harry accusingly. “He’s the reason I thought my best mate was fucking dead?”

“Calm down, mate, it’s not like that,” Louis said averting his eyes to the ground. “I went through a really shitty time, ok. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh, you went through a shitty time?” Stan remarked sarcastically. “Right, and I was having a laugh a minute thinking my best friend was fucking dead. And all this time you were just, what, whoring yourself out to some Dom?”

“Don’t you fucking dare talk to my boyfriend like that,” Harry threatened seizing hold of Stan’s coat and forcing the teenager onto his tiptoes as Harry glared daggers at him.

“Harry, let him go,” Louis said and Harry shoved Stan with more force than necessary, the other boys catching him and helping him gain his balance. “Look,” Louis sighed looking to the group of boys who had once been his closest friends. “I haven’t been with Harry all this time. Before I met him I was in a Care Home for a little while.”

“A Care Home?” one of the boys repeated. “Like, for old people?” he looked incredibly confused.

“For abused subs,” Louis answered not able to look any of them in the eye. He was grateful for the comforting feel of Harry’s hands on his shoulders. 

“Well what the fuck were you in there for?” Stan demanded to know and one of the others smacked him upside the head clearly having caught on already as he hissed for Stan to ‘have some tact’.

“Because I’m a fucking abused sub, mate, that’s why I was in there,” Louis snapped back impatiently. 

“You mean… somebody, um… abused you?” Stan asked uncomfortably.

“The word you’re looking for is ‘raped’,” Louis responded and the boys all flinched. “Every day for about eight months,” he revealed. “Sometimes he invited his friends round to have a go too. Oh what, are you gonna start feeling sorry for me now?” he asked when Stan looked like he was preparing to apologise. “Well don’t fucking bother, mate. I don’t need your sympathy. Come on, Haz, let’s go,” he made to storm away but Harry didn’t let him.

“Louis, come on,” Harry said gently. “These are your friends. Or at least they used to be. Don’t leave it on a bad note, love.” He gave his sub a gentle peck on the lips. “Sort it out. Say your goodbyes… exchange numbers… whatever you want… just don’t leave it like this. I’ll wait in the car. Take your time, yeah?”

Louis nodded quietly and Harry took his leave, ignoring Stan’s promise that he would kill him if he ever hurt Louis.

XXX

A while later, Louis slipped into the car and released a long sigh. Harry wrapped an arm around him, pulled his beanie off and smoothed out his hair before kissing him on top of the head. They just held each other for a while, neither of them speaking. Finally, Louis released another drawnout sigh before pressing a peck to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you,” Louis said.

“Love you,” Harry returned. “How did it go?” he asked looking in the general direction he had left Louis with his old friends.

“It was… intense,” Louis responded. “I never really expected to have to talk to a bunch of old mates who thought I was dead,” he let out a small dark chuckle over the absurdity of the situation. “The whole thing seemed so fucked up. I almost wish I was dead; it would have been easier.”

“Hey, don’t you say things like that,” Harry told him.

“Sorry,” Louis apologised. “I don’t mean it. I’m not suicidal or anything, I promise. I just… I don’t know. Being face to face with the lads, having to tell them what happened to me… it wasn’t fun. And they didn’t want to hear the truth anymore than I wanted to tell it. I could see it in their faces. They wanted it all to be some sick joke or for me to yell ‘boo’ and reveal myself as a ghost. It would have been easier if they carried on believing their mate died in a fire.”

“Are you gonna keep in contact?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis shook his head. “I can’t. Things have changed too much, Haz. They were my mates for years, we grew up together, practically raised each other in some ways but… it’s not the same anymore. It’ll never be the same again. When I was stood talking to them, it’s like I wasn’t Louis Tomlinson anymore. And it didn’t feel like I was chatting with a group of mates either. It just felt wrong.”

“Those boys care about you,” Harry insisted. “They wouldn’t have been there today releasing balloons for you if they didn’t.”

“The balloons were for their memories of me,” Louis replied. “They cared about the friend they had. The one they thought was dead. Our friendship will just be memories now. It’s done, story over.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Harry argued. “You could come down and visit, you could invite them to visit with us, you and your old friends can still create more memories.”

“No, no,” Louis shook his head. “Things are better this way. Even if we tried to stay in contact it would just fizzle out. Lots of school mates lose contact when they leave for college, when they get jobs, find girlfriends or boyfriends and start getting married and having kids. Or you get a kid who leaves town and transfers school and you say you’ll still be friends and keep in touch but in a couple of months you forget you were friends with the kid in the first place. Not everyone is lucky enough to stay close with their childhood friend like you and Liam are. Odds are I’d have lost contact with those guys within the next few years anyway.”

“This isn’t exactly turning out to be the Happy Birthday I wanted for you,” Harry admitted.

“It’s fine, honestly,” Louis replied. “Just take me home now, yeah?”

“As you wish,” Harry kissed him sweetly before starting the car.

XXX

Returning home, Louis noticed a difference in Harry’s demeanour. He almost seemed to have a nervous-excited energy about him akin to a child who knows something but is trying to keep it a secret. 

“Are you alright?” Louis asked eyeing the Dom warily as they climbed out of the car.

“Of course I am,” Harry smiled. “Come on, love, let’s get inside.”

“What’s going on?” Louis asked suspiciously.

“You’ll see,” Harry grinned at him before ushering him through the front door.

They took off their coats and boots, Harry stopping Louis from bending down to his lick his shoes before he placed his hands over the subs eyes and guided him into the living-room. As Harry pulled his hands away, Louis was almost deafened by the collective yell of ‘surprise’. He staggered back against Harry slightly, smiling awkwardly as he took in the scene before him.

The living-room had been decorated with birthday banners and balloons and the dining table had been dragged in and placed against one of the walls laden with party food and drink and a homemade birthday cake at the centre. There was a pile of presents waiting to be opened and as well as Liam, Zayn and Niall being there, Nick, Leila, Zoe, Tanya and Ed were also smiling at him as they wished him a ‘Happy Birthday’.

Liam put some music on while Louis stopped to greet everybody. He was then pushed down into a seat and being handed presents. As a joke gift, Nick had made Louis some ‘sex with Nick Grimshaw coupons’ which Harry seemed to disapprove of if his reaction of throwing them at Nick’s face was any indication. Thankfully, Harry did not feel compelled to throw any of the other presents at anybody’s faces. Louis was also immensely relieved that his friends hadn’t gotten him anything embarrassing to open in front of everybody. He wouldn’t have been surprised to get an overly large dildo from the likes of Nick or Zayn just for a laugh but Nick’s sex coupons aside, the presents were all family-friendly. 

After all the presents had been opened, Leila helped Harry collect up the used wrapping paper while everybody else helped themselves to food and drink, Liam assuring Louis that he had no part to play in any of the food preparation. 

“Zayn and Tanya cooked everything,” Liam gestured to the mini pizzas, cocktail sausages etc. “Leila and Zoe baked the cake, Ed made the sandwiches, Niall put the crisps into bowls and Nick helped me blow up the balloons.”

“I’m always up for a blow-job,” Nick joked as he piled up his paper plate with food.

XXX

A few hours later, after food, drink, a number of party games and a rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ as Louis blew out the candles on his cake, his friends took their leave and Louis slumped down onto Harry’s lap in the armchair while Liam, Niall and Zayn lounged on the sofa so they could watch a movie. 

As the film progressed, Louis snuggled closer against his boyfriend, exchanging chaste kisses here and there. The movie came to an end and Liam suggested they all play some board games. Not wanting to seem rude, Louis agreed, though what he really wanted was to head upstairs with his Dom and ‘not have sex’ again. During the game, Louis kept shooting Harry meaningful looks and tried to discreetly give him teasing touches in the hopes that he would get the hint.

At first, Louis’ intentions seemed to go over Harry’s head, but then he gazed back at Louis and bit his lip before flicking his eyes upwards. He gave Louis a few teasing caresses of his own throughout the remainder of the game before he excused themselves and all but dragged Louis up to their bedroom, pressing him up against the door and kissing him breathless. 

“You were really turning me on down there, love,” Harry informed the sub, pressing his clothed erection against the younger male to prove his point. “Mmm, let me mark you,” he requested and Louis displayed his neck to him obediently. “Clothes off?” Harry asked hopefully once he was satisfied with the bruise he’d made on Louis’ throat.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed stripping Harry out of his shirt as quickly as he could without ripping any of the buttons off.

As each article of clothing came off, they stumbled nearer to the bed before falling down together atop of the covers, hands and lips desperate to touch every part of each other’s skin they could reach. 

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis groaned kissing his Dom heatedly as he guided the man’s hand down to his rear. “F-finger me, please?” he begged, quietly proud of himself for only stuttering slightly.

“Of course, baby,” Harry agreed squeezing Louis’ butt-cheek before reaching to the nightstand and snatching up the lube. “Spread your legs, Lou,” he instructed as he poured some lube onto his fingers.

Louis parted his legs eagerly and idly stroked his own thighs as he waited to feel Harry’s fingers. He gasped slightly at the initial contact, closing his eyes and unintentionally holding his breath as Harry eased the first finger in. 

“Breathe, babe,” Harry told him gently and Louis opened his eyes and nodded. “Good boy,” Harry approved as he worked his second finger into Louis’ hole. “So good for me,” he praised.

“Kiss me,” Louis flung an arm around Harry’s neck and pulled him down so their lips could meet. “I love you so much, Haz,” he told his boyfriend simply because he didn’t feel like he told the man enough. 

“Love you more,” Harry returned working his fingers in and out of Louis’ opening as they kissed. 

“Fuck,” Louis swore throwing his head back and Harry couldn’t prevent the satisfied smirk that crawled onto his face. 

“You like that?” Harry asked smugly making Louis whine some more as his fingers brushed his prostate. 

“Harry… Harry… Harry,” Louis panted as that seemed to be the only word left in his vocabulary as he whined and writhed beneath his boyfriend. 

“So beautiful,” Harry commented gripping the younger boy’s hair as he kissed him. 

“Harry, please, make me cum,” Louis begged.

“Hmm, why should I?” Harry asked playfully.

“Because…. It’s my birthday and you have to give me whatever I want,” Louis rationalised. “So, make me cum.”

“Ask me nicely,” Harry told him teasingly and Louis groaned with frustration.

“For fuck sake, Harry, just fucking make me cum already… please,” he said.

“Well I suppose that was almost polite,” Harry grinned. “And who am I to deny the birthday boy? Gonna make you cum so hard, love,” he promised.

Still pumping his fingers in and out of Louis’ welcoming body, Harry slithered down and wrapped his lips around Louis’ cock, sucking him off while he continued to finger him.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis moaned alternating between clawing at the bedsheets, grabbing the headboard and fisting his fingers into Harry’s hair.

Soon enough, with a whine and whimper, Louis came, spilling himself down Harry’s throat. 

“You swallowed?” Louis quirked an eyebrow in surprise at his boyfriend.

“Didn’t want to make a mess,” Harry shrugged crawling back up the bed and spreading himself on top of the sub as he kissed him.

“Shall I suck you now?” Louis asked curling his fingers around Harry’s hips.

“Only if you want to,” Harry told him.

“I want to,” Louis confirmed gently pushing Harry onto his back and taking one of the Dom’s hands in his as he traced his tongue around the tip of Harry’s dick. He smiled at his boyfriend shyly before stretching his jaw and hollowing out his cheeks as he went down on Harry’s length. During his time in less pleasant places, Louis had become accustomed to having cocks down his throat and his oral skills had naturally improved over time. Being in a position where he actually wanted to give a blow-job only better demonstrated his talents. And with the knowledge that the penis in his mouth belonged to the man he loved, Louis found himself able to perform the act without crying. “You like that?” Louis grinned after helping Harry find his release. 

“You made a mess, love,” Harry teased.

“Birthday boys don’t swallow,” Louis shrugged before shrieking as Harry attacked him and tickled his sides. “Stop it… no tickling,” Louis squealed before managing to grab a pillow and whack Harry around the head with it.

“Oh, now you’re in for it, babe,” Harry warned before seizing a pillow of his own and launching his attack.

Somehow, the full-blown pillow-fight morphed into a heated make-out session. They kissed and groped one another, both their cocks fattening up again in their excitement. After another orgasm, Louis’ eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up again it was Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> It's Christmas!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	50. Hiatus

I know it's been a while and fact is it's going to be longer. 

I haven't given up on the fic by any means but I am not in a position to write it at this time.

30 weeks pregnant now, still being sick and suffering from 'mild starvation' - according to the midwife.

And on top of all that, as of this Saturday (8th September) me and my husband will officially be homeless so writing just isn't a priority right now and I don't know when I will be able to but things probably won't be settled until 2019 so please don't ask for an update or when I'll be updating because it just isn't happening any time soon.

Thanks to everybody for reading this far, hope you'll be back to finish reading the rest when I'm able to write it.


End file.
